Entrevista a Rumiko Takahashi
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Colección de historias cortas o muy cortas sobre Ranma y Akane con final feliz asegurado. Algunas con un tono más humorístico y otras con uno más trágico...pero siempre románticas. En el de hoy, la gran autora de Ranma 1/2 concede una entrevista.
1. El tormento de ser hija de Ranma y Akane

_Bienvenido/a a esta humilde colección de historias cortas. Aunque las temáticas y situaciones serán de los más variadas, pretendo mantener cierta unidad entre todas. A continuación las líneas generales de lo que se puede encontrar aquí.  
_

_1) Los personajes principales siempre serán Ranma y Akane._

_2) Final feliz asegurado._

_3) Final cerrado: siempre se resuelve la tensión amorosa._

_4) La vuelta de tuerca extra: procuraré en la medida de lo posible sorprender al menos una vez por historia al lector con un cambio de rumbo no previsto._

_5) Interrelación entre las historias: cada una será un mundo aparte pero algunos elementos útiles de unas se irán repetiendo en otras, como guiños al lector fiel._

_6) Simpleza en la redacción. En algún momento, un personaje angustiado podrá extenderse más de lo recomendable en un monólogo interno pero de ninguna manera, justo antes de besar por fin a Akane se parará durante siete párrafos a describir la silla en la que está ella sentada, las cortinas, el mobiliario en general y el clima de Nepal._

_7) Historias bonus y comentarios. Como método de integración y acercamiento entre autor y lectores, se agregará al final de cada capítulo, una pequeña historia personal sin relación directa con el mundo de Ranma y Akane y a continuación se responderán a los reviews que haya podido generar el capítulo anterior. _

_8) Variedad total de temas. Dudo mucho que exista un lector al que le gusten todas, todas mis historias. Habrá quien se decante más por lo trágico. Otros, por lo cómico o la acción. Yo me conformo pensando en que tampoco existirán muchos lectores a los que le desagraden absolutamente todas._

_9) Respeto por los personajes secundarios. No abandonaré a un estorbo, rival o ayudante en la relación Akane-Ranma cuando deje de serme útil. Si la trama lo permite, intentaré cerrar también sus historias._

_10) Alto nivel de actualización. nunca tendréis que esperar más de una semana sin aviso por el final o continuación de una historia._

_Un saludo,_

_Leandro-sensei_

* * *

_Lista de oneshots hasta el momento:  
_

_1) El terrible tormento de ser hija de Ranma y Akane  
_

_2) Akane al desnudo.  
_

_3) El fin del mundo.  
_

_4) El rey de los inocentes.  
_

_5) ¿Me quiere?  
_

_6) Prometidas on ice.  
_

_7) Una historia de amor en Halloween.  
_

_8) Un Ranma normal.  
_

_9) 9 razones para no casarme con Akane Tendo.  
_

_10) ¡Ríete de mi y eres hombre muerto, Ranma Saotome!  
_

_11) La reunión de los cien Ranmas y las cien Akanes.  
_

_12) Especial de San Valentín  
_

_13) Amnar y Enaka. Segundo especial de San Valentín._

_14) "Ciego" de amor. Tercer y último especial de San Valentín._

_15) Personajes histéricos piden vacaciones ya._

_16) Histéricos. El regreso de las vacaciones._

_17) El gran secreto de Ranma._

_18) Pe-chan y medio._

_19) Duelo de "marimachos"._

_20) Ajedrez contra la Muerte. Primera parte._

_21) Ajedrez contra la Muerte. Segunda parte._

_22) Ajedrez contra la Muerte. Tercera y última parte._

_23) Ajedrez contra la Muerte. Epílogo._

_24) Cartas entre ciegos, mejor que gritos entre sordos_

_25) Ranma desbocado. Primera parte._

_26) Ranma desbocado. Segunda parte._

_27) Ranma desbocado. Tercera parte._

_28) Desprometidos. Primera parte._

_29) Desprometidos. Segunda parte._

_30) Desprometidos. Final._

_31) Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente. Primera parte._

___32) Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente. Segunda parte._

_____33) Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente. Final._

_____34) Un día común y corriente._

_____35) Sí, vamos de la mano pero no, no somos novios._

_____36) Los pervertidos también pueden ser sensibles._

_____37) A la deriva en el Más Allá. Primera parte._

_____38) A la deriva en el Más Allá. Segunda parte._

_____39) A la deriva en el Más Allá. Final_

_____40) Especial número 40._

_____41) Diseñando las dudas_

_____42) La fragancia del amor. Primera parte._

_____43) La fragancia del amor. Segunda parte._

_____44) La fragancia del amor. Tercera parte._

_____45) La fuente de los deseos_

_____46) Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Primera parte  
_

___________47) Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Segunda parte  
_

_________________48) Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Tercera parte.  
_

_______________________49) Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Cuarta parte.  
_

_______________________50) Especial número cincuenta._

_______________________51) Siento pena por ellos._

_______________________52) ¿Quién asesinó a Akane Tendo? Primera parte._

_______________________53) ¿Quién asesinó a Akane Tendo? Segunda parte._

_______________________54) ¿Quién asesinó a Akane Tendo? Final._

_______________________55) La regla alegre._

_______________________56) El carnet de secuestrada VIP._

_______________________57) Penélope._

_______________________58) Ulises._

_______________________59) Telémaco._

_______________________60) Especial. Capítulo 60. Sin censura._

_______________________61) Tormenta. Primera parte._

_______________________62) Tormenta. Segunda parte._

_______________________63) Tormenta. Tercera parte._

_______________________64) Tormenta. Final._

_______________________65) La intuición masculina._

_______________________66) La "plimp" que derramó Ranma por amor. Primera parte._

_______________________67) ________________________La "plimp" que derramó Ranma por amor. Segunda parte._

_______________________68) ________________________La "plimp" que derramó Ranma por amor. Tercera parte._

_______________________69) Especial capítulo 69. Como no podía ser de otra manera un lemon_

_______________________70) Especial capítulo 70._

_______________________71) Ranma Saotome, primer ministro, se divorcia. Primera parte.  
_

_______________________________________________72) Ranma Saotome, primer ministro, se divorcia. Segunda parte.  
_

_______________________73) Ranma Saotome, primer ministro, se divorcia. Tercera parte.  
_

_________________________74) Ranma Saotome, primer ministro, se divorcia. Final  
_

_________________________75) Una entrevista a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**El terrible tormento de ser hija de Ranma y Akane.**

Hola, mi nombre es Seiko Saotome. Tengo diecisiete años. Y esos de allí, los que están gritando en el piso de arriba, son mis padres. Antes se peleaban a todas horas para dilucidar quién odiaba más al otro o quién era más tonto y ahora…bueno, no ha cambiado mucho la cosa. Y eso que me tienen a mí. Dios sabe por qué milagro o qué especie de tregua pactaron para que yo viniera al mundo. ¿Les escucháis? ¿A que es ridículo?

-Yo te quiero más a ti.

-No, cariño. En eso te equivocas. Está claro que soy yo el que te quiere más a ti. Está más que claro. Fui el primero en declararme. En Jusenkyo.

-Ya estamos otra vez con eso. Claro que sí, señorito. Fuiste el primero en declararte. Y también lo fuiste en desdecirse. Yo jamás he retirado ninguna palabra de afecto que haya pronunciado hacia ti.

-Normal, si hay que sacártelas con tirabuzón. Si eres más reservada que betseller a punto de publicarse.

-De eso nada, monada. Tú eres el más reservado.

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

Y así pueden seguir durante todo el día, la semana, el mes y mucho me temo, la eternidad. Porque no hay quien les disuada de competir ni quien les separe. Supongo que muchos de mis lectores, sobre todo los más avispados, ya se habrán dado cuenta del detalle. Si no han madurado nada desde los dieciseis y yo tengo diecisiete recién cumplidos…pues sí. Soy la más madura de la casa. Su sempai en cuestiones básicas como el cuidado de la casa (cocino yo, no porque mamá cocine mal, sino por que no hay quién les aguante si a papá se le ocurre decir algo sobre el plato). También en las laborales (Papá siempre viene a consultarme sobre la mejor estrategia para atraer clientes…dice que solo la tía Nabiki es más hábil para esas cosas que yo). Económicas (administro el dinero yo). En las sociales y hasta en las amorosas. Así que ¿a santo de qué tengo que aguantarles ahora junto a mí? ¿Si a mi se me da por entrar llorando en casa, pegar una patada en la puerta de mi cuarto y echarme en mi cama a llorar, no tengo derecho a un poco de intimidad? ¿O es que semejantes especímenes inmaduros podrán siquiera comprender los intricados lances que angustian mi corazón destrozado? Seguro que mamá me da un consejo de lo más maduro sobre cómo aporrear mejor a la estúpida de _Cremaenjuague_. Y papá seguro que comienza con sus teorías sobre las ondas cerebrales…

-Venga, hija. No llores…-tartamudeó por fin papá-. Sobre todo no le digas nada de nada a ese chico tonto. Solo concéntrate lo suficiente y él será capaz de leer tus sentimientos. Una confesión perfecta y sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

-Uy, sí, Ranma. A ti te funcionó de bien eso conmigo…

-Alto -les interrumpí mientras me incorporaba-. Si queréis pelear, iros a otro sitio. Este es mi cuarto. Ya sabéis las reglas…

-Sí, hijita -respondieron ambos al unísono y repitieron-. Regla sagrada número cuatro, no angustiar a Seiko en su cuarto con nuestras estupideces de postadolescentes descerebrados.

Sonreí. Una de las pocas cosas que hacían tolerable el durísimo trabajo de ser hija de Ranma y Akane era que se desvivían por mejorar la desastrosa imagen que daban cuando se ponían a pelear, al punto de aprenderse mis cien reglas de la convivencia familiar.

-Y el que incumpla las reglas más de una vez por hora deberá… -miré a ambos "niños" hasta que elegí al más avergonzado-, papi.

-Deberá guardar su lengua filosa en el calobozo del silencio por tres días.

-Mejor. Ahora dejadme sola, por favor. No podríais entenderlo. No está tía Kasumi para que os traduzca mis palabras del idioma de los sentimientos puros al de los reprimidos.

Mamá me abrazó y enjugó mis lágrimas con un pañuelito blanco que escondía entre los pliegues de su bata.

-Jolín, hija. Lo siento. ¿Cómo se supone que deba saber que "estoy triste" significa "tengo ganas de cagar a trompadas al insensible de Ryuho"?

-¡No significa eso! Significa que estoy triste y ya. Si Kasumi te lo dice así es para que entienda tu cabecita represora de sentimientos lo que pasa por mi corazón Yo…yo jamás le pegaría…le quiero.

-No pasa nada, pequeña mía -insistió mamá-. Es de lo más terapéutico. Te quedas relajada como la seda.

-Es verdad -acotó papá-. Y si Ryuho es un hombre de verdad, lo aguantará sin decir ni "mu".

-Bueno, eso de no decir ni "mu" no lo dirás por ti, llorica -le replicó mamá poniéndose los brazos en jarra.

-Claro que sí. Estamos hablando de una suave cachetada dada por nuestra ternura. No vas a comparar eso con tus fieros mazazos de marimacho enceguecida. Comparado con eso, mis leves quejas son minúsculas.

-¿A que te doy un mazazo ahora mismo?

-¡Mamá! -les interrumpí-. Tarjeta amarilla. Ya sabéis lo que ocurrirá cuando os saque la roja.

-Sí, sí -respondieron-. La cárcel de palabras por tres días.

¡Igual que unos crios pequeños! Se quedaron los dos callados y mirándose a los ojos con ganas de saltar sobre el otro al primer descuido del "adulto" que les regañaba.

Al final, mamá, supongo que la más madura de los dos, recobró un poco de cordura y retomó el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Entonces, qué te hizo Ryuho ahora? ¿Le salió una prometida desconocida de la nada? ¡Aaaaah, no! Eso no le pasa a la gente normal. Solo a los fenómenos…

Retiro lo dicho. Mamá se comportaba igual de inmadura que papá. O a lo mejor peor porque hay que reconocérselo, papá dijo a continuación la primera cosa útil en meses.

-¿Te dejó plantada?

-Sí, papi, ¿cómo lo sabes? Le estuve esperando durante dos horas.

-¿Solo dos horas? ¿A Ryuho Ibiki? ¿Nada más? Te aseguro que no ha sido su intención. Los genes de Ukyo le han dado un grado de inteligencia que el padre no tiene pero nada han podido hacer con su sentido de la orientación. Si te apurás….quizá todavía ni haya llegado.

-¡Papá! -protesté indignada-. ¡Ryuho no es distraido! A veces lo parece porque se concentra demasiado en sus poesías…dice que soy su musa…pero la tarada de _Cremaenjuague_ asegura que a ella también se lo dijo.

Entonces a mamá y a papá le centellearon los ojos. Por primera vez en mi vida les vi actuar con perfecta coordinación y acuerdo.

-Cariño, tú buscas a Ryuho y se lo traes...yo me ocuparé de Shampoo y de su hija. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro, mi amor. Pero no te pases. Recuerda que es una pequeñaja y tú, una madre.

-Oye, que ya lo sé. No pienso golpearla. Solo la amordazaré un poquito. Tú tranquilo.

Cuando escuché la palabra "amordazar", creo que me empezó a temblar todo. Desde luego intenté negarme o impedírselo. Pero era imposible. Se trataba de mis tontos padres, unos maestros en las artes marciales que ni lerdos ni perezosos cumplieron con ambos objetivos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Aquí los tienes -dpositaron a ambos jóvenes junto a mí. Ryuho tembaba de frio (a saber por qué sitio de Japón se había perdido) y _Cremaenjuague_ no podía mover un músculo de lo maniatada que estaba.

Papá abrazó a mamá y me dijo justo antes de retirarse.

-Ya podéis aclarar lo vuestro a placer. Nadie os interrumpirá.

Mamá apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de papá y agregó mientras se marchaban.

-Mi amor, ¡qué recuerdos! La última vez que usamos la técnica _Saotome-Tendo, _fue para asegurarnos una noche de bodas tranquila.

-Sí, mi vida. ¡Qué suerte que tienen las nuevas generaciones! Hoy, en cambio, solo tuvimos que ocuparnos de un estorbo…

Y luego ya dejé de prestarles atención. La cándida expresión de Ryuho delataba amor y comprensión. Me miraba con sus ojos intensos como el mar y sobre todo, sonreía.

-Con razón eres tan guay, Seiko. Con unos padres así…

FIN.


	2. Akane al desnudo

Akane al desnudo

¡Estaba desnuda! De eso no cabía la menor duda. ¡Akane estaba desnuda! Solo que en una situación extraña. Me había pellizcado hasta cinco veces y frotado los ojos otras tantas. Y no, no estaba soñando. Tampoco es que de pronto ella o yo nos hubiésemos despojado de nuestra timidez. Era un día normal y rutinario. Yo desayunaba. Kasumi preparaba unas tostadas. Soun y Genma relataban historias del pasado y ella, tan solo estaba sentada al lado mío como Dios la trajo al mundo. Sus senos diminutos pero en punta. Sus piernas largas y redondeadas por el constante ejercicio. Su figura entera tan perfecta y proporcionada que no podía dejar de mirarla. Desde luego algo raro pasaba. Si no soñaba -y vuelvo a insistir, no lo hacía-, ¿por qué nadie, incluída ella misma, reaccionaba ante su evidente desnudez? ¿Acaso solo yo era capaz de saborear aquello? Desde luego si Akane había perdido el norte por lo que fuera, Soun al menos tendría que objetar algo. Podréis llamarme pervertido, loco o sinvergüenza, pero hice lo más recatado y osado que se me ocurrió al mismo tiempo: le di una palmadita en el espectacularmente desprotegido hombro. Y, efectivamente, al tacto se sentían las vestimentas de siempre. Solo que traslúcidas para mis ojos. Volví a pellizcarme. De seguro mi subconsciente se había inventando un sueño maravilloso. Y no, repito por tercera vez. No soñaba. Tan solo, por Dios sabe qué razón, mi mirada era capaz de atravesar sus vestimentas. Los famosos _Rayos X_ de Superman utilizados como corresponde, para fisgar al ser amado. Ya bastaban los puños y las patadas para ocuparse de los enemigos.

-Akane, ¿no tienes frio? -dije en un alarde de estupidez y caballerosidad extrema.

-Un poco. ¿Me alcanzarías aquella chaqueta?

-Claro -le contesté mientras me precipitaba sobre ella y se la colocaba encima. Y entonces ocurrió el prodigio. Su tersa piel negra se difuminó en el mismo instante en que hizo contacto con ella. Comprobado. No sabía para los demás, pero para mi, seguía desnuda.

-¡Qué atento que estás hoy, Ranma! Y no dejas de mirarme. Cualquiera diría que hasta me tienes aprecio y todo.

-No digas tonterías, pechoplano -me plagié a mi mismo en la misma muletilla torpe de siempre. ¿"Pecho plano"? Si ahora mejor que nunca sabía que aquel mote era de lo más inapropiado.

Akane se levantó bruscamente.

-Mejor así. Ya te pareces al de siempre. Venga, vámonos. Es hora de ir al Instituto.

-Espera, espera. ¿No pensarás salir así…? Digo…no sé…estem…afuera hace más frio. Abrigate un poco más.

Dije todo esto taponando la puerta de calle y con los ojos anclado en su…en fin…en sus entrepiernas. A como diera lugar debía deshacer el embrujo antes de salir a la calle. No fuera cosa que alguien más pudiera atravesar su armadura de vestimentas. Pero primero, debía despedirme de eso con una buena y larga observación del espectáculo. ¡Qué bella era ella! ¡Y qué estúpido yo! ¡Cómo pude perderme todo eso por pura timidez durante tanto tiempo!

-Venga, ya. Se hace tarde. Déjate de tonterías…Yo me voy. No te aguanto así -me dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y cierta alegría-. Parece que estuvieras celoso. Y por una tonta falda corta. Mira que eres tonto. ¿Así está mejor? -dijo mientras se acomodaba un pliegue invisible de la supuesta prenda de vestir para que llegara desde la posición actual, las rodillas, hasta los tobillos.

-No, es eso. Puedes vestirte como quieras…a mí me da igual…aunque podríamos quedarnos en casa por hoy…

Juraría que cuando me vio tartamudear así, la muy ingenua tocó el cielo con las manos y se frotó las desnudas palmas deslizando los antebrazos entre los senos libres. Claro, pensaba que se me ponía los mofletes púrpuras solo por verle las rodillas. Si hubiese sabido entonces, lo que era realmente capaz de ver…a lo mejor era ella la que se ponía colorada. Mejor dicho, me hubiese dejado la cara morada de un mazazo.

-De acueeeeerdo, tú ganas. Voy a cambiarme. Tú espérame aquí.

¿Qué cojones pasaba aquí? ¿Si para ella no pasaba nada raro, por qué cedía así en un tema tan femenino como el vestuario? ¿Acaso le importaba lo que yo opinara sobre su forma de vestir? Las preguntas dejaron de acumularse en mi mente en el mismísimo instante en que empezó a subir las escaleras y mi cerebro se quedó literalmente en blanco. Su generoso trasero se bamboleaba de escalón a escalón como si de una danza ritual de apareamiento se tratara y no, de una simple acción rutinaria. Desde que Cortazar escribiera "Las instrucciones para subir una escalera", nadie se había interesado más en aquel acto que yo en ese momento. Su espalda seguía el juego de los muslos con delicadeza. Desde luego, la marimacho manejaba su cuerpo con una femineidad inaudita. _¡Idiota, Ranma _-pensé-_ mira todo lo que te has perdido hasta ahora!_

Pasados dos minutos exactos -obviamente conté todos y cada uno de los segundos en que me vi privado de su presencia-, oí un golpe seco y luego un sonoro y claro: ¡Ay!

Por ese entonces ya me encontraba montando escolta detrás de su puerta y no me fue difícil introducirme en su habitación para socorrerla. La muy torpe se había tropezado, de seguro con unas prendas y se encontraba tirada boca abajo.

La levanté con gentileza y la coloqué sobre su cama.

Casi enseguida comprendí que había metido la pata.

-¡Pervertido! -me aporreó con un libro que tenía cerca y luego con cuanto utensilio encontró sobre su escritorio.

-Lo siento, solo quería ayudar…

-Y de paso, fisgar. ¿No ves que estoy desnuda, so pervertido?

Claro que lo veía. Pero, bueno…pensaba que era cosa del embrujo. Fue entonces que descubrí el único punto débil de mi afortunada condición. No era capaz de distinguir la Akane normal de la que estaba efectivamente desnuda. Aquello, por supuesto, tuvo sus consecuencias. La más evidente y dura para mi es que ya no pude oponerme a que saliéramos al Instituto. La segunda es que no volvió a dirigirme la palabra durante los siguientes quince minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que apareciera Kuno de la nada y le propinara una buena paliza.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó con la misma mirada de curiosidad de antes.

-Porque me pareció que te miraba más de lo indicado. Además, ¿desde cuando necesito permiso para castigar a ese idiota?

Akane sonrió.

-Decididamente, hoy estás muy raro.

De haber tenido las neuronas en su sitio, trabajando como corresponde, hubiese deducido que aquello era un cumplido. Que comenzaba a darse cuenta de los por qué de mi comportamiento y que el "Ranma celoso" le gustaba mucho. Como estaban las cosas entonces, yo ya no pensaba. Era un lío de nervios paranoicos que atizaba a cuanto humano se cruzara por nuestro camino y un ser libidinoso que no paraba de escrutar a su bella presa. Así me pasé las siguientes dos horas, entre animal furioso que aplastaba cráneos y pervertido que aprovechaba cada ocasión para invadir la intimidad de su mujer. Ni le confesaba a la agraviada, al blanco de mis miradas, lo que ocurría, ni permitía que algún desprevenido tuviera ocasión de compartir conmigo aquello. En resumen un dulce tormento que me desquiciaba. Para la hora de gimnasia, ya fuera un agotamiento físico o uno mental -no sabría decir con certeza- hizo eclosión dentro de mi y de pronto, lo vi todo negro.

Poco después desperté en enfermería con Akane a mi lado. Gracias a Dios seguía desnuda.

-¿Qué has ingerido antes de venir?

-No lo sé. ¿Las tostadas de Kasumi?

-¿Y antes? -insistió Akane.

-No lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

Akane se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrar. Su pecho se había hundido en mi antebrazo sin notarlo. No era gran cosa al tacto -pues llevaba pese a todo la gruesa chaqueta puesta-, pero podía ver como se hundía el pezón sobre si mismo. Hecho suficiente para que no registrara bien sus palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que te has intoxicado. Puede que incluso envenenado. Ya decía yo que estabas muy raro hoy. ¿Notas algo extraño? ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Mareos? ¿Náuseas?

-No -mentí alevosamente.

Akane suspiró aliviada.

-El Doctor Tofu estuvo aquí. Dice que no es bueno. Que hay que encontrar cuanto antes el producto venenoso que has ingerido accidentalmente. Sobre todo si experimentas alguno de estos síntomas. Por suerte parece que no es el caso. Gracias a Dios tu vida no corre peligro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué hablaba exáctamente Akane? ¿A qué se refería? ¿A que si experimentaba alucinaciones, mi vida sí estaba en peligro? Volví a desmayarme. Pero antes balbuceé unas últimas palabras salvadoras.

-El té de Happosai. Él derramó el mío así que me bebí media taza del suyo antes de las tostadas.

Por la tarde volví a recobrar la consciencia. Esta vez me encontraba en casa. Junto a mi cama estaba el viejo demonio con cara de disgusto. Y detrás de él, mucho más disgustada aún, Akane. Normalmente no lo hubiese sabido, pero en mi estado actual, era capaz de ver como le temblaba de la rabia todos los apéndices de su todavía desnudo cuerpo. Vibraba de odio -normal, ahora debía de saberlo todo- y frustración.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿Espiarme de esa manera?

Acorralado como estaba solo pude decir la verdad.

-Lo intenté pero, ¿sabes? La verdad es que no estás tan mal…es tu culpa por ser tan guapa.

Me imagino que Akane me hubiese propinado mi merecida paliza si no fuera porque justo entonces, Happosai comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Te has bebido mi té especial de la desnudez. Pretendía usarlo con tus amigas del Instituto pero no funciona…Cuando volví a casa descubrí por qué. Lo había preparado mal. Creo que es venonoso. Es más, si pasan diez horas y no te bebes el antídoto…es fatal.

Happosai sacó un gran reloj de cuerda de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente.

-Te lo has zampado alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y son más de las siete de la tarde. Es posible que estemos a tiempo o quizá ya sea tarde.

Akane me abrió la boca con las dos manos en un movimiento torpe y brusco y luego introdujo una jeringuilla sobre mis dientes inferiores. Mientras el líquido caía gota a gota, por mi garganta, dijo sus últimas palabras en tono de despedida.

-Ahora duerme. Por la mañana, Dios quiera que vuelvas a verme normal. Puedes echar un último vistazo si te place -dijo con cara de desilusión-. Supongo que ya me da igual.

-No…-balbuceé cerrando los ojos-. Sé que te he fallado y mentido. Quizá sea difícil de creer pero no volveré a invadir tu intimidad sin permiso. Te lo prometo. La verdad es que me importas demasiado…-y ya no dije más. El remedio hizo efecto y me desmayé.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos lentamente. Lo que me esperaba no era bonito. O seguía envenenado o ya no podría ver a Akane desnuda nunca más…

Y allí estaba Akane. Igual que el día anterior. Desnuda, radiante, hermosa.

-No me lo tomes en cuenta -le dije incorporándome-, pero sigo envenenado y me alegro.

-No, tonto. Estás curado. Eso ha dicho Tofu, por lo menos.

-Se equivoca -me eché hacia atrás con miedo y desvié la mirada-, sigo siendo capaz de…ya sabes...

-Estoy desnuda -me interrumpió-…para ti. He hablado con Happosai. ¿Sabes por qué él no podía ver nada de mis compañeras y para ti, únicamente mi ropa se transparentaba?

Negué con la cabeza.

-En las instrucciones de preparación del té lo pone muy clarito. Porque solo funciona con la persona a la que amas. Ahora estoy segura. Tú me amas.

-Pero…yo…tú…

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Calla…me ha gustado. El día de ayer decididamente me ha gustado. Quiero que se vuelva a repetir hoy y mañana y por siempre. Quiero que me mires con esa cara de tonto. Que no sepas qué decir. Que tartamudees…Que me quieras. Y otra cosa, tonto…solo veo una forma de que me compenses por lo de ayer…prepárate.

¿Que me preparara? ¿Para qué? ¿Para eso? ¿Desde cuando mi tímida Akane se comportaba así?

La respuesta era tan evidente que no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios y evacuara todos mis miedos. Akane tenía entre sus manos la taza de té del maestro -bien preparada en esta ocasión- y se bebía su contenido.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal -dijo y se acurrucó bajó las mantas.

Fin


	3. El fin del mundo

_Hola a todos. Con ustedes, el último Oneshot mío del año y esperemos que no el último del mundo. Se agradecen los comentarios y las lecturas. Saludos a todos y que 2013 sea mejor que 2012 para todos._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

El fin del mundo...

-Ranma, Ranma. Despierta…-le susurré al oído-. Creo que he oído un ruido en el comedor.

El muy cretino se dio vuelta en su cama sin prestarme la más mínima atención mientras farfullaba una de sus típicas ironías: -será Papa Noel…déjame dormir.

-No creo…-dudé-. Genma y papá (supongo que te refieres a ellos) están durmiendo. Ya lo he comprobado.

Nada. Se había vuelto a dormir sin siquiera escuchar mi explicación. ¡Cómo envidiaba y todavía envidio la capacidad de los hombres de perder la consciencia en cuestión de instantes! En el fondo no le culpaba. Ese día había entrenado mucho igual que hoy. De hecho, creo que se había acurrucado igual que ahora en esa pose tan mona que invitaba a las cosquillas. En aquel entonces no se me permitían ese tipo de licencias -de las que ahora sí disfruto-. De hecho, si hoy sé que puedo solucionar un gruñido suyo con una caricia bien dada, en aquel entonces temía a sus refunfuños como al peor de los agravios. Eso sí, estaba tan guapo que dudaba entre irme a investigar sola o prolongar la visita nocturna con más insistencia. Por supuesto que en aquel entonces no lo pensaba con esas palabras. De guapo nada. Más bien, feo, tonto e insensible. A punto estuve, creo, de despertarle con un buen baldazo de agua fría.

-¿Y si es un ladrón? -insistí.

-No sé. Ya se te ocurrirá algo. ¿Le das con el mazo?

-Muy caballeroso de tu parte -le repuse dándole un coscorrón.

Por fin, se sentó en su cama con cara de pocos amigos. Bostezaba.

-Tienes razón, perdona. No debería desearle un mazazo tuyo ni al peor de mis enemigos. Además, como bien has dicho tú antes, podría ser "una ladrona".

_¡Lo decía por mí, pedazo de idiota! _-pensé hecha una furia-._ ¿por eso te levantas? ¿Porque se te ha ocurrido que quizá sea una de tus estúpidas acosadoras poniendo un regalo bajo el arbolito? Ah, no, _-descubrí su engaño- _otra vez no vuelvo a caer en la trampa. No pienso bajar allí solita a demostrarte nada. Por muchas provocaciones que te inventes. Tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo como que me llamo Akane Tendo._

Cuando recuerdo cómo le arrastré escaleras abajo tirando de su coleta y lo contrapongo con la imagen que tengo de él ahora, acostado a mi lado, en la cama marital, no puedo más que reirme de mi misma. Tampoco es que haya sido en vano…la violencia, digo. En la actualidad, lleva ya al menos seis meses sin soltarme una burrada de esas. Se ve que el hombre es un animal de costumbres como dicen por allí.

El caso es que, protesta va, protesta viene, llegamos, Akane Tendo, coleta de Ranma y joven artista marcial por detrás, hasta el comedor. Estaba vacío.

-¿Y qué esperabas? -me dijo Ranma soltándose de mi llave y extendiendo los brazos en clara señal de protesta-. Es nochebuena. ¿Quién va a meterse a una casa desconocida a robar en Nochebuena?

-He visto cosas más raras en mi vida -sentencié intentando ocultar el rojo de mis mofletes-. Por ejemplo, un fenómeno que se transforma en mujer si le mojan…

_Mierda _-pensé apenas terminé de lastimarle-_. La he cagado. ¿Por qué nunca me paro a pensar las cosas cuando peleamos? No es que él sí lo haga. Pero…me he pasado tres pueblos. Y en Navidad…_

-Me voy a dormir -dijo, dándome la espalda-. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo en un día como este.

Pum. Golpe a la mandíbula con las palabras. Eso me dolió. Y mucho. Sobre todo porque pronunció la frasecita con tono condescendiente. Como si yo fuera la inmadura que le arruinaba las fiestas. Y él, el galan que se había molestado en dejar sus cosas importantes -dormir- para bajar a protegerme del terrible peligro -nada-.

-Espera…

Apoyó la mano sobre la baranda de la escalera y me miró de perfil.

-¿En qué puede ayudarte este fenómeno ahora?

-Déjame compensarte. Abre un regalo.

Los ojos de Ranma irradiaron alegría. Era un nene después de todo.

-¿No habías dicho que teníamos que esperar hasta que se hiciera de día?

-Ya falta poco para la madrugada. Venga. Abre uno. ¡Solo uno, eh! -exclamé haciéndome otra vez la exigente.

No había terminado de extender el dedo índice y pronunciar aquellas palabritas que cambiaron mi vida, que ya el tonto de mi prometido examinaba todos y cada uno de sus paquetes.

-Es extraño -murmuró-. Ayer conté cinco regalos en mi pila antes de irme a dormir y ahora hay seis.

_¡Ajá! Lo sabía _-pensé triunfal-. _¡Los ruidos eran de una de sus impresentables! Seguro que abre primero el de ella._

-Espera. También hay una carta nueva en tu pila, Akane.

Al final, estúpidos y celosos, terminamos examinando el obsequio extra del otro. Creo que fue la primera vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo de forma instantánea y sin necesidad de hablar. Tan solo cruzamos miradas e intercambiamos materiales sospechosos. Cuando por fin tuve en mi poder el paquete que sobraba del montón de Ranma, noté inmediatamente que tenía dos singularidades. La primera era que estaba envuelto en papel rosa, señal inequívoca de que se lo enviaba una chica. La segunda, es que estaba perfectamente embalado. No había forma de encontrar celo, grapas o lo que fuera que utilizaron para envolverlo. Visto así, el susodicho papel rosa parecía una unidad perfecta creada mágicamente para la ocasión. En ese momento no le di mayor importancia pero se sentía al tacto como de otro mundo. Daba igual; lo destrocé con ganas. Cuantos menos recuerdos se conservaran del primoroso regalo que había recibido mi prometido…pues mejor. Terminada la acción destructiva -reconozco que la disfruté y mucho-, quedaba entre mis manos un simple juego de mesa. La caja ponía: "El fin del mundo…" y en su interior solo había dos dados, veinte folios vacíos y dos lápices.

_Será la crisis_ -pensé mientras Ranma me llamaba la atención sobre lo mio: ¿Tienes idea de qué es esto, Akane? La carta no es de Kuno…pone "instrucciones".

¡Vaya tontería! Las instrucciones eran del juego y claramente hechas a mano. Al igual que la caja y los materiales. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de fabricarse el regalito artesanalmente. Cuando leímos el primer párrafo: "El fin del mundo llegará a fines de 1987. Os queda menos de una semana para resolver vuestros asuntos pendientes", dedujimos de quién podrían ser los pasos que oímos y de qué tosca manera pensaba manipularnos. Así que simplemente lo dejamos estar durante tres días. El ventiocho de diciembre, sin embargo, los noticiarios empezaron a mostrar imágenes horribles, de aguaceros, posibles tsunamis y terremotos en todo el mundo. Al principio lo achacamos a una simple broma del día de los inocentes, pero luego, cuando el veintinueve no solo insistían con el tema sino que además, recomendaron a todos que se atrincheraran en sus casas por peligro de huracán, empezamos a tomarnos la situación más en serio. Genma dijo que se iba a buscar a Nodoka. Y Soun se lo tomó tan en serio que se disparó su hipocondría a extremos de que Kasumi tuvo que llevárselo con el Doctor Tofu. Nabiki simplemente se esfumó asegurando que: "no hay mejor momento para estafar a la gente que cuando cree que el fin se acerca".

Así pues, nos quedamos los dos solos y aparentemente a escasas horas del fin del mundo.

-¿Quieres jugar? -pregunté haciéndome la tonta?

-¿A eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

_Claro que tengo miedo, idiota. No me lo hagas más difícil._

-¿Y tú? ¿Temes que te gane?

_Chupate esa, engreido. A que al final terminas rogándome que juegue contigo_.

-De acuerdo. Tú te has estudiado las instrucciones secretas durante cuatro días. Seguro que eso iguala las cosas un poco.

_Vale, sigue por ese camino y a lo mejor el mundo se termina para ti un poco antes que para los demás_.

Leí en voz alta las instrucciones para que no quedara dudas.

Paso 1. Cada contendiente pensará en las diez cosas más importantes que haría si hoy si acabara el mundo (sean posibles de realizar o no) y anotará cada una en un papel sin que el otro las vea.

Paso 2. Ambos jugadores tiraran un dado al mismo tiempo y el poseedor del número más bajo debe deshacerse de uno de sus deseos y mostrárselo al otro. Pierde el que no logra deshacerse de un propósito cuando le toca o no acepta hacerlo público. Atención: si alguien miente en los deseos o en el orden, será el fin del mundo literalmente. Firmado: Papá Noel.

Paso 3. El concursante tiene cinco segundos para elegir su descarte desde el momento en que pierde.

Paso 4. En caso de que ambos dados marquen el mismo número, se desempatará con una pregunta ideada por cada contrincante. El que no responda a tiempo pierde.

-Hay que reconocerle a Nabiki, que este año se ha esforzado mucho. Si hasta ha involucrado al resto de la familia y manipulado la tele para que muestre sus grabaciones apocalípticas.

Ya lo había chequeado y no. La tele no había sido manipulada en lo más mínimo. Pero le seguí el juego. Si Ranma lucía calmo, pues yo también lo estaría. Como se le diera por perder los papeles delante mío, me moriría allí mismo del miedo.

-Primero las damas.

-¿Desde cuando soy una dama para ti? Además las instrucciones lo ponen bien clarito. Tenemos que tirar al mismo tiempo.

No recuerdo bien el orden pero sí que pasadas unas rondas íbamos empatados tres a tres. Ranma se había desecho de todo lo superfluo: vencer a Happosai, devolver el dinero que pidió prestado a Nabiki, obligar a Ryoga a que se muestre tal y como es -no sé a qué se refería-, darle una buena paliza a Genma, explicarle con claridad a Shampoo que no pensaba casarse con ella, a Ukyo y a Kodachi. Debo de reconocer que estaba asombrada. No solo estaba jugando limpio sino que me estaba regalando muchas frases sabrosas. A lo mejor sí que temía al fin del mundo, después de todo. Lo que sí que no tenía muy en claro era qué demonios podía ser más importante que esas siete cosas, especialmente que las últimas tres. A lo mejor una de ellas era: "explicarle a la marimacho que no me casaría con ella ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo". Era lo lógico dada la linealidad de las últimas tres. Lo mío habia sido obviamente más altruista: cosas como conseguir la paz mundial (¡Qué tonta! ¿no? ¿Para qué quería la paz mundial si se acababa el mundo?)

Tiramos otra vez. Ranma dos -¡Bien! y el mío…seguía girando y girando sobre sí mismo hasta que…¡Noooo! ¡Uno! ¿¡Cómo se podía tener tan mala suerte?!

-Cinco, cuatro…

-Vale de acuerdo. Aprender a cocinar. No te rías ¿vale?

-¿Aprender a cocinar? ¿En un día? Para mi que antes consigues la paz mundial.

Imaginad mi estado de ánimo. Si me había humillado así…¿qué pasaría cuando se enterar de mis otros dos propósitos? ¿Cuán hondo sería capaz de enterrarme bajo la tierra?

Tiramos otra vez. Ranma cinco. Yo seis.

_Chúpate esa. Por creído. ¿Qué pasó con la sonrisita superior que pusiste cuando te salió el cinco? ¿eh? No la veo por ningún lado._

-Ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo.

Claro. No todos los deseos importantes tenían que dar vergüenza. Algunos eran tal lógicos y alcanzables como ese. No tenía sentido burlarme de él. De sobra sabía que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría.

A la siguiente tirada, como si el destino intentara ser justo con ambos, me tocó perder a mi sin suspenso ni nada. Un uno clarito e inmediato contra su cuatro. No hizo falta que me hiciera la cuenta atrás. Ya me había preparado mentalmente para pasar vergüenza.

-Hablar de forma calma y relajada sobre asuntos importantes con Shampoo y Ukyo y dejarles bien en claro mi inflexible posición sobre aquellos asuntos.

Tiramos de vuelta los dados en silencio. Extraño. Me esperaba algún tipo de comentario suyo. Sobre todo por la escasa habilidad que tuve para ocultar la evidente razón de la "charlita" pero nada. O no le importaba o se estaba mentalizando por si le tocaba a él perder. Me parece que lo segundo. Porque me lo largó en un suspiro apenas vio que su dado marcaba dos y antes siquiera de comprobar que el mio se detenía en un número más alto.

-Deshacerme de la maldición.

¡Guau! Esa la esperaba para el final. ¿Realmente tenía algo más importante que hacer que eso? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse así en caso de que tuviera que optar entre lo otro y eso? ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

Así pues, llegamos al final. Cada uno con su propósito inconfesable solamente y dispuestos a tirar a todo o nada. Las chances de caer en el ridículo, enormes. Pero las de enterarme de lo suyo igual de enormes. Si él no desistía, yo tampoco lo haría.

Ambos dados chocaron en el aire, dieron mil cabreolas hasta mezclarse entre ellos y caer, hermanados. No hizo falta que nos peleáramos argumentando cuál era propiedad de cada uno. Ambos marcaban un cinco idéntico.

Era el turno del desempate a base de preguntas sugestivas. Y por supuesto, no tuve ni tempo de prepararme. Ya Ranma, normal en él, realizaba el primer y furibundo ataque.

-Pechoplano. ¿me quieres?

_Claro que te quiero, idiota. Pero tú no lo preguntas porque te interese. Lo haces para ganar. Porque crees que no soy capaz de decirlo._

-…

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, un…

-Sí. Te quiero -le dije sin mirar, muerta de vergüenza y agobio. Incapaz de levantar la vista. De saber si se reía de mi o sin tan solo henchía de orgullo su pecho mientras pensaba para sí mismo: "Lo sabía. Soy irresistible".

Pero no. Nada de eso hacía. Tan solo se había quedado duro en su sitio. Sin duda le había sorprendido. Estaba tan centrado en ganar que no esperaba de ninguna manera una confesión mía. Bien mirado tenía la exacta misma expresión que puso aquel famoso día en las fosas de Jusenkyo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían en común ambas confesiones para que se pusiera así? A menos, a menos que…

-Ranma, ¿qué sentiste cuando terminó la batalla con Saffrón? ¿Cuándo pensabas que había muerto?

-…

-Cinco, cuatro, tres…

-Que se acababa el mundo, ¿vale? Que se acababa el mundo. Como ahora. Sin ti, no tiene sentido vivir.

Un delicioso empate que nos llevó a casarnos casi de inmediato. Durante la noche de bodas, se nos ocurrió volver a jugar con nuestro regalo. Solo que esta vez cogí por error las instrucciones por el anverso. Allí reposaba desde el principio la regla número cinco.

-Paso 5. De persistir la igualdad, retirad la pegatina de la caja que tapa el final del nombre del juego.

Efectivamente, había una pegatina. Ranma despegó un extremo, yo otro, y luego, tiramos juntos. Decía: El fin del mundo…de las mentiras acabará con una confesión. Con amor, de Nabiki para su hermanita de alma, Akane.

Fin


	4. El rey de los inocentes

_Hola a todos. Un pequeño one-shot escrito en un ratito para mis lectores más crédulos. Se agradecen los reviews. Pasad un Feliz Año Nuevo._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El rey de los Inocentes.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Ranma. Nabiki se ha marchado.

-Lo siento, Akane -tartamudeé mientras me llevaba los dedos a los labios, todavía tibios por su beso.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_ -pensé mientras ella se alejaba de mi en silencio y con gesto de desprecio- _¿Cómo habíamos llegado tan lejos? ¿En qué momento exacto se nos fue de las manos la pantomima? Poco importa, Ranma _-me dije-._ Lo importante es que te ha besado. Te ha besado…y en público._

Tenía razón. Daba igual el cómo, lo importante es que ya no había vuelta atrás…entonces…¿por qué se escapaba de mi con aquella expresión de disgusto tatuada en su cara? ¿por qué evitaba verme a los ojos? No lo sabía. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que mis próximas palabras podrían malinterpretarse. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Solo que esta vez, me tomaría mi tiempo para pensar. Por experiencia sabía que aquel tenso silencio no se cortaría con otro beso sino con un sinfín de reproches o un mazazo bien dado…a menos que por una vez diese en el clavo con mis palabras.

La verdad es que llevábamos todo el día tropezando con las trampas de Nabiki. Akane por un lado y yo por el otro, caímos en todas y cada una de sus tretas. El postre salado de desayuno, la silla con la pata suelta, los cartelitos pegados a nuestra espalda diciendo: "Busco novio/a", etc. Tal fue nuestro fracaso en reconocer los trucos más evidentes, que Nabiki organizó un concurso -involucrando al instituto entero- para decidir, ni más ni menos, quién de los dos merecía más el título de _Rey de los Crédulos_. Desde entonces y hasta el anochecer nuestras vidas fueron un auténtico calvario. Al principio intentamos competir como siempre pero luego, cuando ibamos empatados quinientos a quinientos, la presión social fue tan intensa y las bromas tan variopintas y grotescas, que decidimos unir fuerzas para huir. Ya nos daba igual el resultado del concurso. Lo único que deseábamos era alejarnos de aquel demonio llamado Nabiki. Así pues, corrimos y corrimos hasta caer exhaustos cerca del Dojo.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté.

-No. No lo estoy. Me siento humillada. ¿No has visto cómo disfrutaban todos? Está claro que nos odian. Somos un desastre. ¿Y si se les da por repetirlo todos los días? Será un infierno.

No me había parado a pensar en ello pero tenía razón. No bastaba con huir. Había que darle la vuelta a la tortilla de alguna manera. Más aún cuando -insoportable para mí- advertí que algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Nabiki debía pagar y por duplicado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué arma teníamos nosotros, pobres ingenuos, para engañar a doña manipuladora?

-Akane -le susurré-, ¿te gustaría…? -miré cómo sus ojitos húmedos se tornaban, curiosos, hacía mí- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo…? Al menos por hoy… -completé la frase con un hilo de voz y agachando la cabeza- para engatuzarle…

Akane no contestó pero cogió muy fuerte mi mano derecha y me siguió hasta mi cuarto. Allí me oyó divagar durante decenas de minutos sobre el plan y todos los escenarios posibles que se generarían según sus respuestas.

Y por fin, unos quince minutos después, Nabiki llegó a casa y nosotros pusimos en práctica el plan, comenzando por lo que mejor sabíamos hacer: pelear.

-¡Es tu culpa, pechoplano! -le gritaba ante la evidente cara de satisfacción de Nabiki. La muy malvada disfrutaba de nuestra actuación.

-¿Mía? Tuya dirás. Si no hubieses caído en lo del globo tirapedos, seguro que hubiesen parado. ¡Pero tenías que caer!

-¿Yo? Tú, siempre llamando la atención.

-Mira quién fue a hablar -contratacó Akane-. El fenómeno que se transforma en chica me pide que mantenga el perfil bajo.

Nabiki se acercó hasta nosotros en plan "joven inteligente y superada".

-Tranquilos, chicos. Tranquilos. No es vuestra culpa ser así. A lo sumo de nuestra mami y Nodoka que os parió de esta manera: inocentes.

En ese mismo momento, cuando oímos por fin la palabra clave, la que deseábamos que ella escupiera para morder el anzuelo, dejamos de pelear, nos giramos hacia ella, abrazados, y le dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Inocente tú, Nabiki, que todavía te crees que nos llevamos mal. Hace más de seis meses que somos novios.

Nabiki se quedó estupefacta en su sitio. Jaque mate. Sin duda se esperaba algún tipo de contrataque pero desde luego, no uno tan sofisticado. Uno en el que pusiéramos en juego nuestros sentimientos. Casi enseguida, noté que la mente de Nabiki pensaba a la velocidad de la luz y generaba instatáneamente un contrataque letal.

-¿Tenéis alguna prueba? -preguntó con rintintín- Digo… de vuestro amor.

Akane se quedó en su sitio como atontada. Lo de las pruebas no lo habíamos previsto. Desde luego sí que éramos inocentes. Salvo que en este caso tenía un as en la manga…mejor dicho un anillo en la manga.

-Mira, incrédula. Este es nuestro anillo de compromiso. Lo he comprado yo con mis ahorros. Si no lo lleva puesto es para disimular. Ya sabes para que papá y Soun no nos obliguen a casarnos de inmediato.

El anillo me fue sustraido en un santiamén por las expertas manos de Nabiki y luego fue testeado a la luz de las velas y con un sinfín de ungüentos y pesas que mi precuñada trajo de su cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al final echó una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

-De acuerdo. Parece auténtico…y muy caro -volvió a dedicar una mirada aún más fulminante a Akane-. Solo queda una cosa para convencerme. Daos un besito.

Luego no recuerdo más salvo que de pronto mis labios tarareaban la marcha de la alegría contra los de Akane mientras una más que furiosa Nabiki hacía mutis por el foro.

Y después, aquella frase:

-Ya puedes soltarme, Ranma. Nabiki se ha marchado.

En el fondo, tenía toda la razón del mundo en estar enfadada. Pensándolo bien, ella me había obsequiado con un exquisito piquito de suave primeriza para ganarle a Nabiki y yo había aprovechado la ocasión para cogerla contra mí con todas mis fuerzas y corresponder su gesto con un apasionado beso de amor. De seguro estaba irritada por eso. Pero no…de pronto tuve mucho más en claro cuál era la fuente de su enfado monumental.

-¿Para quién era ese anillo, embustero?

_¿Para quién? _-pensé-. _Para ti, pechoplano, ciega y ridícula. ¿Para quién más?Lo llevo desde hace meses escondido entre mis mangas a la espera de juntar el valor suficiente para dártelo._

-¿Shampoo o Ukyo? -insistió con voz agria.

-Si tantas dudas tienes, -le dije mientras me escapaba rojo de rabia- ¿por qué no lees la leyenda del interior?

Al rato se metió en mi dormitorio a buscarme. Daba igual. Dijera lo que me dijera, no le perdonaría. Estaba harto de su desconfianza. Así que me giré para decírselo. Solo que mis labios al verle, así: como Dios le trajo al mundo, solo pudieron pronunciar otras palabras.

-¿Qué…qué haces? -tartamudeé mientras me tapaba los ojos con una mano que desde luego no respondía a mi gesto y quedaba irremediablemente entreabierta-. Vas a resfriarte. Ponte algo.

-Ya tengo puesto todo lo que necesito para hacer lo que pienso hacer -me mostró el anillo de compromiso bien puesto en su dedo anular-. Y una cosa más, Ranma Saotome. Ten por seguro que esto NO es una inocentada.

Fin.

PS: El anillo ponía: para cuando mi valor sea más fuerte que mi timidez, con amor. De Ranma para Akane.


	5. ¿Me quiere?

_Hola a todos. Este one-shot es en realidad el capítulo 15 de Misterios en Nerima. Releyéndolo ayer, me di cuenta de que este capítulo -con algunos cambios menores- funcionaría mejor como one-shot. A los que ya lo leyeron pido disculpas por ser tan repetitivo y a los que no, pues leed y comentad. Feliz fin de año a todos._

__/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

¿Me quiere?_  
_

En rigor, Akane ya llevaba seis años enteros saliendo con Ranma, desde los dieciocho hasta los venticuatro, -tiempo y status más que suficiente para perder el título de "eterna adolescente"-. Una etiqueta que le había sido impuesta por varios testigos de sus desaveniencias con su prometido desde casi el mismo momento en que se conocieron y que ahora ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin lucir. Sin embargo, alguna que otra secuela de su yo anterior se manifestaba en pequeños detalles. Uno de ellos -el más evidente- consistía en deshojar margaritas a escondidas en su cuarto. No siempre se podía disfrutar de la escena de verla apelotonada sobre su cama ocultando un pequeño ramillete. Pero cuando ocurría, se pasaba allí horas. En general, el detonante del acto infantil era de lo más inocente y puro. Una frase que le había parecido inadecuada o un gesto mal interpretado bastaba para sumirle en aquel estado de semi-melancolía. Un sentimiento de bienestar perdido o, mejor dicho de leve desequilibrio. Ni muy fuerte para hacerle estallar ni tan suave para sentirse cómoda. Así pues, se encontraba entonces la jovencita.

_Me quiere_ -pensó mientras arrancaba el primer pétalo de la primera margarita_._

_Claro que me quiere. Me lo ha dicho en Jusenkyo con palabras dulces y directas. Y en otras muchas ocasiones, con las miradas y sus acciones. Claro que sí. Tonta de mí. Venir a dudar de eso ahora…_

_No me quiere._

_Y sin embargo, ¿…por qué? ¿por qué dijo eso así? No voy a negar que mi tía es eso que dijo y más aún…pero ¿por qué no se contuvo? ¿No debería guardarle un respeto pese a todo? ¿Aunque fuera por mí? Por guardar las apariencias…Ya sé que mi tonto prometido ni sabe ni puede hacer ese tipo de cosas como disfrazar sus pensamientos. Pero aún así…me sentí tan fuera de lugar en su vida…como si el insulto fuera dirigido a mí y no a ella. Solo dijo: "¡Qué testaruda que es tu tía!" pero sonó tanto a "!Qué testarudas que sois las Tendo!" Además, ni que fuera solo ella. ¿Y su madre qué? ¿Acaso no fue ella primero la que puso objeciones al sitio de la boda? ¿Por qué cabeza dura la una y no la otra? ¿Qué pasa? ¿El niño de mamá le tiene que dar la razón en todo o le obligan a realizar seppuku?_

_Me quiere._

_Claro que me quiere. Si llevamos ya seis años enteros de novios. Y estamos a punto de casarnos…Y mañana…mañana será la boda que no fue. La que nos debemos desde hace tanto…Ya somos una pareja de verdad._

_No me quiere._

_Somos una pareja…o eso creo. La estúpida de Nabiki solo lo dijo por fastidiar pero tiene razón: Ranma sigue entrenando más que saliendo conmigo. ¿Realmente lo somos? ¿Una pareja de verdad? ¿O pretendemos que sí para evitar hablar de lo que nos duele? ¿Y si de casados nos llevamos mal? ¿Habrá vuelta atrás? ¿Podremos seguir conviviendo como hermanitos que en ocasiones se pelean por nada y en ocasiones se demuestran afecto como antes? Todavía se podría colar todo esta felicidad como agua entre los dedos…por mucho que apriete los puños, al final todo podría caer al suelo._

_Me quiere._

_De eso no hay duda. Nadie está más entusiasmado con la boda que él. Incluso más que yo. ¡Qué contraste! Si me viera ahora, tirada en la cama como una tonta. Deprimida, limpiando las estúpidas lágrimas que se me escapan. Sí, éstupidas. Porque ya llevó más de quince minutos ordenándoles que se detengan…y no hacen caso. Pero él, en cambio, luce tan sonriente y solícito. Seguro que ya terminó el solito de decidir en qué mesa se sentará cada invitado y por qué. Yo sería incapaz de acomodar esa bomba de relojería de forma coherente…en cambio él -aún a sabiendas de que es imposible que tanta exprometida, candidatos y lunáticos se lleven bien-, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Está claro que el solo aspirar a conseguirlo es una enorme demostración de amor._

_No me quiere._

_Es verdad que ya no me ataca con las palabras pero tampoco me defiende. Nunca lo hace. ¿Qué me importa a mí que sea capaz de salvarme de alguien tan terrible con Saffron con los puños, si luego no puede siquiera detener a mi tía o a su madre cuando intentan imponerme uno u otro vestido de novia? ¿Que estoy rellena para ese vestido, tía? Vale, muy bien, me la aguanto, ¿pero mi futuro marido no debería advertir que estoy furiosa y decir algo bonito sobre mí para tranquilizarme? ¿Acaso no ve que esas dos me están volviendo loca?_

_Me quiere._

_Quizá soy demasiado exigente con él. ¿Pretendo que le tenga paciencia a mi tía? Pero si la muy demoníaca no deja pasar oportunidad para recordarle lo de su maldición y "poca masculinidad". Bastante que no le arranca la cabeza del cogote de un puñetazo. Si la buena de Nodoka me hiciera algo así…yo…¿Sería capaz de tratarle tan bien como lo hace él? Está claro que la tolera por mí. Porque me ama. Porque prefiere perdonar y ser familia que guardar rencores que dinamiten poco a poco nuestra relación._

_No me quiere._

_Nodoka. Aquí el problema no es mi tía. Es ella. Ranma podrá quererme mucho y hacer sacrifcios increibles por mi -como aguantar a la tía- pero la triste realidad es que se comporta de una manera cuando estamos a solas y de otra cuando estamos frente a ella. No puedo competir con eso. Antes que futuro marido o padre, es hijo. Y de eso no cabe duda. Si yo me caigo ahora mismo a un pozo y Nodoka a otro, seguro que la salva a ella primero y deja que yo me salve solita. Luego dirá que es que confía en mi fuerza, etc, etc. Excusas. Siempre y desde el primer día en que le conocí, excusas. Si me caso con Ranma, me caso también con las excusas…¿estoy preparada?_

_Me quiere. _

_Siempre me ha querido. Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Comparado con cualquier pareja clásica, él termina siendo más romántico que ellos. No sé cómo lo hace pero una sola palabra suya dicha en el momento justo, alcanza para borrar miles de inapropiadas, pronunciadas en el peor momento o situación. Un solo gesto de amor, suficiente para borrar sus continuos pasos en falso. Eso me gusta. Más que perfecto: valiente y persisitente para superarse por amor y volver a mí cuantas veces hiciera falta. Claro que me quiere. Otro se hubiese ido con Shampoo hace años o hubiese aprovechado la excusa del compromiso para forzar las cosas conmigo antes de tiempo. Pero él no. Él superó la prueba de las infinitas prometidas y el de casamiento forzoso con paciencia y persistencia. Me ama. Lo sé._

_No me quiere._

_Me ama…pero ¿cómo me ama? ¿Como un hombre? ¿Como un adulto? ¿O como un chico de dieciseis años que se pasó los últimos ocho años entrenando? ¿Habrá madurado algo por lo menos? Yo ya soy una mujer, ¿pero él? ¿Ya es un hombre realmente? ¿O solo lo parece? A lo mejor ni piensa en tener hijos. Ël será el marido y yo, la hermana mayor que tiene que cuidarle. ¿No fue siempre así, acaso? ¿No peleamos en el fondo y desde el primer día como hermanitos que se quieren fraternalmente pero que están obligados a convivir demasiado tiempo? ¿Somos pareja o somos hermanos? Me gusta, le gusto, pero…No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que en cuanto madure, se buscará una mujer de verdad y dejará tirada a su hermana del alma._

_Me quiere._

_¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Hermanos? Si cuando me besa, me roza y me mira, siento un terremoto interior que ya no necesito ocultar con golpes. Y él se siente igual. Lo he experimentado de primera mano. ¿Qué no me quiere? Tonta de mi. Dificilmente nadie pueda quererme más que él._

_No me quiere._

_Ya llevó más de media hora aquí, llorando y esperándole. Es verdad que no lo decía en serio. Que no pienso suspender la boda como le dije cuando peleamos pero el muy tonto ni se ha molestado en subir a pedirme perdón. Mucho menos a rogarme que me case con él. Está claro que ni ha notado mi ausencia. Cuando está su madre, yo ni existo para él. Seguro que está esperando a que ella se vaya para arreglar las cosas. Pues no le daré el gusto, si no aparece ya, se acabó._

Akane se levantó de la cama, intentando enjugar las lágrimas. El último pétalo de la margarita había salido volando por la ventana, siguiendo la estela de sus hermanos. Pasaron dos o tres minutos más en los que Akane se entretuvo mirando el paisaje y el lento descender de cada pétalo hasta el suelo. Se juraba a sí misma que como los últimos tres tocaran el suelo, todo habría terminado. De pronto, justo antes de que lo hicieran, una mancha veloz como el rayo, una mancha humana que se movía tan rápido que le daba ese aspecto, los cogió en el aire. Era Ranma. Akane intentó taparse la cara con un pañuelo para ocultar que había llorado. Gesto inútil ante lo que se avecinaba. Su prometido, su futuro esposo, su Ranma, trepaba todos y cada uno de los escalones imaginarios que los rebordes de las paredes generaban hasta alcanzar el balconcito de la habitación de Akane.

-Has tardado mucho.

-Lo siento. No sabría explicarlo bien. Pero me he topado con estos pétalos -le mostró todos y cada uno de los que Akane había arrojado durante la última media hora- y he sentido algo raro, imposible de explicar. Que eran tuyos y que de alguna forma eran importantes. Cada vez que intentaba ir a tu habitación veía caer otro y otro. Al final me entretuve recogiéndolos todos. Sé que es tonto perder el tiempo así…cuando tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas importantes. Pero por alguna razón no pude evitarlo. Creo que porque huelen a ti.

Akane posó sus manos sobre las de Ranma y con una suave caricia tomó el puñado de pétalos de margarita. Los guardó en una bolsita que anudó alrededor de su cuello y pensó:

_Me quiere._

Y Ranma ya no tuvo que aclarar nada de lo sucedido con palabras porque fue la misma Akane la que le tapó la boca con sus propios labios y ahogó cada unas de sus explicaciones con un delicioso beso.

-Mañana nos casamos, amor mío.

Fin


	6. Prometidas on ice

Prometidas on ice

Nabiki no tenía el ojo entrenado para detectar si el aura de combate de Akane se había elevado un palmo o no, pero su instinto le decía que algo ocurría. La respiración de su hermana se notaba súbitamente agitada y su cuerpo entero se había tensado. Así, de puntas de pie, en un preludio inevitable de una tormenta de nervios, así se la encontró Nabiki, agazapada en un callejón cercano al instituto Furinkan.

-Ja, déjame adivinar…Ranma te soltó alguna de sus tonterías, tú te la creiste y luego, se marchó sin darte tiempo a nada. Madura, hermana, madura…

Akane no le oía. O más bien le oía sin oir. Sus músculos permanecían tensos y en la misma pose, emulando a una ridícula estatua humana de esas que nacen como hongos en los parques tras los días de lluvia.

-¿No dices nada? Pues entonces he acertado. Olvidate de Ranma y de los hombres. ¿No era que les odiabas? Además ya les conoces…lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser…¿sabes por qué no se contagian de la enfermedad de las vacas locas? Porque son todos unos cerdos…Y eso incluye a Ryoga también…jijiji.

Usualmente Akane solía largar una risotada si notaba que estaba a solas con Nabiki y esta le contaba un chiste feminista. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se permitía bajar la guardia. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Las puntas de los pies seguían erguidas, los brazos, entrelazados por detrás de la espalda sosteniendo un mazo que por alguna razón se negaba a surgir con furia y la respiración cada vez más enrarecida.

-Hermana, por favor, di algo, que me estás asustando…¿sabes cuántos Ranmas hacen falta para pintar un pared de rojo?...¿no? Fácil, depende de cuán fuerte le estrelles contra ella… -Nabiki le cogió la mano- vamos, por favor, por lo menos sonríe…¿Te acuerdas de este: en qué se parece Ranma comiendo un chicle y una vaca rumiando? En la mirada astuta de la vaca…

Por única respuesta, de los ojos de Akane brotaron sendas lágrimas.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Estás llorando! ¡Ese idiota te hizo llorar! ¡Yo me lo cargo! ¡Kuno! ¡Kuno!

Normalmente a Akane le hubiese bastado con la amenaza de que su estado se hiciera público para reaccionar, destrozar todo o tan solo huir de allí pero nada de lo que ocurría su alrededor le llegaba hasta las neuronas. Por su cerebro solo se repetían una y otra vez las mismas imágenes, las de todo lo que ocurrió desde que se despertó aquel día hasta que su reloj emocional se paró en seco dejándola atrapada en aquella extraña parálisis.

Akane quizá recordaba las cosas un tanto tergirversadas según su punto de vista particular pero el meollo de la historia era demasiado directo y evidente para achacarlo a un simple malentendido de los que acostumbraban tener. Todo comenzó como de costumbre en las últimas semanas; el joven se aprestaba a saltar por la ventana de su cuarto una media hora antes de lo normal cuando Akane le sorprendió. Todavía era de noche.

-Ranma, Ranma, espera…¿otra vez piensas faltar al Instituto? No es que me preocupe pero no eres precisamente un estudiante modelo…si no das el cien por cien, tus notas caerán demasiado…

-Métete en tus asuntos, marimacho.

Sus palabras no tenían por qué dolerle en demasía; eran las típicas que solía oirle pero estaba vez iban acompañadas por un gesto demasiado inexpresivo, casi glacial. No delataban ni odio, ni timidez, ni inmadurez; tan solo indiferencia. Lógicamente, el corazón comenzó a estrujársele poco a poco. No estaba preparada para eso. Quizá por eso, porque no estaba preparada, o porque era muy de mañana y tenía sueño, se le escaparon las siguientes palabras, unas que se cuidaba muy bien de no decir jamás.

-¡Tú, Ranma Saotome, eres mi asunto!

Akane advirtió enseguida que había metido la pata, que con un poco de suerte Ranma se olvidaría de aquella frase dentro de unos cincuenta años pero que antes la gastaría en su contra hasta desteñirla con todo tipo de ironías. Aún así respiró aliviada. Le contestara lo que le contestara ahora, no cambiaría el hecho de que se había quitado un pequeño peso de encima.

El marco de la ventana tenía un poco de escarcha pegada. Al parecer había estado nevando durante la noche. Ranma bajó la vista sin siquiera molestarse en hacer como si le oyera y la clavó en el hielo. Entonces Akane advirtió el detalle, Ranma llevaba toda la escena apretando con fuerza entre sus manos desnudas aquel pequeño bloque congelado. Ambos, el hielo y el prometido engreido, parecían uno. No obstante, el rostro mantenía la misma expresión vacía y ausente de antes, a pesar del evidente dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Y luego…tan solo se dio media vuelta, pegó un gran salto de esos que le gustaba dar para alejarse cuanto antes y desapareció de su vista. ¿Dónde se había quedado su merecido comentario mordaz? ¿Es que su preocupación ni siquiera merecía eso?

Así, palabras más palabras menos, se había repetido las mañanas de los últimos veinte días. Ni Akane se resignaba a dejarle en paz ni Ranma le regalaba la más mínima muestra de interés por su persona, aunque fuera un comentario agresivo-irónico de los que acostumbraba.

Una hora después Akane ya marchaba en dirección al Instituto Furinkan.

_Otra vez sola_ -pensó-_ para variar…Ranma no baka…_

Por la acera de enfrente avanzaban Yuka y Sayuri. Unos cuantos coches estacionados les tapaban un poco pero parecía que cuchicheaban. Por lo menos eso le pareció a Akane y puesto que "ser" y "parecer" eran sinónimos inseparables en el vocabulario de la pequeña Tendo, no tardó en montarse una estrafalaria película en la cabeza. Es decir, que sus amigas le evitaban -por eso estaban en la acera de enfrente, de ninguna manera se debía a que se dirigían al mismo sitio pero desde puntos diferentes-. Que lo hacían porque sabían algo malo de ella -por supuesto, solo podían hablar sobre ella que era el centro de atención de sus vidas-. Y que solo podía tratarse de Ranma -¿Qué cosa mala podía pasarle a ella que no estuviera relacionada con el bruto insensible?-. Y si cuento todo esto en tono irónico es porque precisamente esta vez…tenía razón. Cuando Yuka y Sayuri advirtieron que su ubicación había sido descubierta, procuraron acelerar la marcha de la forma más natural posible. Peor aún, dejaron inmediatamente de parlotear.

_Ah, no, eso sí que no _-pensó Akane-_. Si odio algo más que ver a Ranma argumentar cuando cree que ha demostrado su punto es que la gente deje de hablar justo cuando me ven llegar o que Shampoo y su bisabuela se pongan a hablar en chino delante de mi. Si tenéis algo que decir de mi, decídmelo a la cara, claro y directo._

A continuación la poco impulsiva y muy optimista de Akane embistió a sus amigas como un toro encegecido por un manto rojo. Solo que en este caso, la lucha era muy desigual. El toro tenía sed de sangre y la jovencitas toreras apenas si tartamudeaban excusas poco creibles.

-¡Oh, Akane! No…no te hemos visto.

Akane se colocó en primer plano de las dos y las cogió en un gran abrazo amistoso del que ambas sabían que no podrían zafarse por si mismas.

-¿Me veis ahora, amigas?

-Sí…sí…claro -repuso Yuka-…hace buen día…¿no?

-¿Y a mi prometido? ¿Habéis visto, por casualidad, a Ranma?

-Buen día de verdad. Creo que hoy no lloverá.

Akane las abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Me preguntó cuánto tiempo seré capaz de aguantar las ganas de abrazar a mis mejores amigas con toda mi fuerza? Tres, dos…

-Vale, vale -sollozó Sayuri-. Le vimos entrar en el hostal _El gato rojo_.

-¿Solo eso? Me habéis asustado. Por un momento pensé…da igual. Allí va a entrenar cuando se siente débil. Tienen unos baños privados muy buenos. Se puede regular fácilmente la temperatura. Le gusta porque puede entrenar sus "dos" cuerpos en caso de necesidad.

-¿Para qué quiere entrenar el cuerpo de Ranko?

-Porque lo considera su punto débil. Quiere estar preparado por si alguien le moja para obtener ventaja en la batalla. Tiene sentido.

A continuación las tres amigas avanzaron en silencio. El tema parecía agotado, el Instituto cada vez más cerca…pronto se salvarían. Solo quedaba por resolver un pequeño detalle.

_¿Por qué demonios no nos suelta?_ -pensaban ambas amigas-. _Está empezando a doler._

Akane miró al cielo, luego la acera y por fin, a ambas.

-¿Iba solo?

-…

-¿Iba solo, verdad?

-…

El corazón de Akane volvió a estrujarse. Se había preparado mentalmente para oir las peores noticia durante meses. Daba igual si Sayuri decía "Shampoo", "Kodachi" o "Ukyo", tan solo le manifestaría su desazón con madurez, es decir, echándole del Dojo a las patadas, eventualmente lo superaría y se enamoraría de otro chico engreido. Para lo que no tenía un plan acorde era para la respuesta de Yuka.

-Le acompañaban Shampoo y Ukyo. Cada una, cogida de una mano suya.

La mente de Akane se puso en blanco mientras los pies inconscientemente le dirigían en dirección del hostal. Cada tanto se le aparecían imágenes horribles de Ranma y sus otras prometidas que le hacían estremecer.

_Pervertido. Idiota y pervertido. ¿Cuán bajo pueden caer esas asquerosas? ¿Con tal de quitármelo, les da igual compartirlo…? Como sea verdad…como…los mato a los tres. Puedo aceptar perder en el amor. Pero nada de perversiones. Que se case con otra…vale…¿pero esto? ¿Quién puede aceptar algo así? Yo no. Desde luego que no._

Y así hubiese seguido, entre preguntas retóricas cuyas respuestas solo ella conocía y fugaces insultos hacia la calidad moral de su prometido, si no fuera porque a mitad de camino, todavía muy cerca del Instituto Furinkan, se topó con Ranma. Estaba solo. Sus manos, con las que supuestamente cogían ambas chicas, estaban cubiertas de vendas, sangre y ampollas.

-Ranma no baka, ¿es verdad lo que andan diciendo por allí? ¿Qué rehuyes nuestro compromiso para irte…?

Ranma se miró las manos. Palma, dedos y nudillos, todo junto le temblaban bajo una fina capa blanca. Luego volvió la vista a Akane.

-Ya estoy harto de nuestros jueguecitos de críos. Por eso me escapo todas las mañanas. Es hora de convertirme en un hombre de verdad. Un hombre entre hombres.

-Pervertido.

Ranma le dio la espalda.

-Por favor no me sigas. No quiero hacerte más daño.

Luego Akane intentó sacar el mazo pero el corazón se le detuvo. La cara de su ahora exprometido, tan ausente de amor y emociones le asemejaban a un fantasma. Mejor dicho, estaba muerto para ella. Y aquella sensación le paralizó durante unos diez minutos, los que tardó Nabiki en hallarle en el callejón en que Ranma hizo añicos su amor no correspondido.

Aquella noche quedó impregnada en la retinas de todo Nerima pero sobre todo en los oídos.

Los gritos de Akane mientras cumplía con su promesa de echarle a las patadas, eran descomunales. Ni Soun ni Kasumi pudieron detenerla...ni mucho menos intentar que aclararan las cosas. Sus golpes se multiplicaban cada vez que le veía la cara. _Si al menos el guarro mostrara arrepentimiento _-pensaba ella- _podría calmarse un poco_. Pero no. Era verdad que repetía todo tipo de excusas y lo negaba todo pero su cara, su maldita e inexpresiva cara lo revelaba todo. No solo era un pervertido, no solo había faltado a su honor dos veces -¡Y al mismo tiempo!- sino que además, claramente no sentía nada por ella. Aquella tirante y pálida cara de piedra le ponía frenética. Provocaba que toda su fuerza oculta aflorara por cada poro de su cuerpo y le convertían en un demonio capaz de vencer en cuestión de instantes a un Ranma que de tanto entrenar estaba muy cerca de convertirse en un verdadero maestro de las artes marciales.

Cuando todo terminó, se desplomó en su cuarto y se pasó los siguientes dos días llorando sobre su cama sin que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirle, mucho menos confesarle que Ranma se había mudado permanentemente al hostal de su desgracia y que regularmente le seguían visitando "las prometidas de una moralidad dudosa" como les llamaba ella.

Cinco días después Akane recogió con una cuchara imaginaria los trozos de su alma dispersos por toda la habitación, hizo con ellos un pegote informe y feo que se asemejaba más a una estatua griega mal restaurada que a un alma recuperada y salió por fin a la calle.

Mal momento había elegido pues casi en seguida se encontró con Shampoo. La voz de Akane ya no envolvía las palabras con un traje de odio ni desengaño. Los dos días de llanto le había servido para evacuar aquellos sentimientos. Entonces su entonación era tan solo de desprecio.

-¿No estás con Ranma?

-No, él decir que Ukyo hacerlo mejor. No quiere que les acompañe más.

-¡Qué sorpresa! -destiló hiel por la boca Akane- ¡Yo pensaba que los pervertidos las preferían tetudas!

-Yo también. Pero…Ukyo no ser lo que parece. Tener mucha experiencia en el tema. Tanta que no poder competir con ella.

-¡Vaya con la mosquita muerta!

Y luego en el Instituto no pudo evitar toparse con Ranma. Este tuvo la delicadeza de alejarse y no hablarle. Parecía avejentado. No es que hubiese madurado de golpe, no. Parecía un viejo de verdad. Los brazos -ambos brazos- le temblaban y el pelo lo tenía todo cubierto de canas. Por el Instituto se rumoreaba que en aquel estado le había dejado la insaciable de Ukyo. Ranma ni lo negaba ni lo aceptaba. Si le interrogaban directamente, tan solo mantenía aquella expresión firme de muerto en vida que había adquirido hacía ya casi un mes y no respondía. Pasados diez días más, su estado físico se había deteriorado tanto -le temblaba también la columna vertebral- que Akane ya no le odiaba. A lo sumo sentía pena por él.

Durante la noche del undécimo día, la chica sintió un ruido…como un golpe seco de algo que chocaba contra su ventana. ¿Una rama? ¿Un gato? No, se trataba de una piedra. Alguien las estaba arrojando desde el patio directo a su habitación. Akane finalmente se asomó y localizó entre los arbustos la inconfundible sombra de Ukyo.

-¿Qué quieres, zorra?

-Yo…yo no puedo más, Akane. Es horrible. Ya no puedo seguir con lo que me pide. Es inhumano. Espantoso. Incluso para mi. Por favor sigue tú. Tienes que salvarle.

Akane cerró la ventana dándole un fuerte golpe. Pero antes le dijo.

-Por mi que se muera ahora mismo.

Desde entonces Akane no volvió a ver ni a Ukyo, ni a Shampoo, ni a Ranma. Las primeras dos semanas se les pasaron como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. No la de Rumiko, sino la otra, la normalidad anterior a la llegada de Ranma. Cuando nadie ni nada le hacía temblar el corazoncito. Porque lo de Tofu no dejaba de ser un simple amor infantil. Si le había elegido era precisamente porque se trataba de algo imposible. En cambio…Ranma…había llegado a creérselo. Lucía tan sincero en las fosas de Jusenkyo. Tan decidido. ¿Cómo había podido degenerar en esto? No lo sabía ni le importaba. Intentaba centrarse en su nueva libertad. Un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Y como dije aquello le funcionó bien durante unos quince días. Luego la ausencia de Ranma y de sus prometidas se hizo evidente, después angustiante y por último, no dejaba de pensar si el infeliz de Ranma estaría bien. Si no le habría pasado algo malo.

Sin duda el camino desde el Dojo hacia el hostal tuvo que parecerle durísimo. Traición, perversión, frialdad y otros monstruos acosarían a su cabecita despechada. Pues, ¿qué decir entonces de la dureza de lo que le esperaba allí dentro? ¿Cómo explicar que los dos primeros monstruos -traición y perversión- en realidad no existían pero el tercero -el frio- era tan gigantesco y horripilante que Akane deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su creencia original fuera la correcta? ¿Cómo explicar lo que sintió Akane cuando halló a Ranma inconsciente, desnudo y casi congelado dentro del baño privado, cuyas aguas estaban a una temperatura bajo cero?

-Ranma, Ranma. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios haces?

Ranma entreabrió unos milímetros los ojos. Casi no podía movermerse, mucho menos articular palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¡Dios mío! ¿Semanas? -Le cubrió con una toalla- ¿Llevas semanas así?

A continuación, Akane se olvidó de todo recato, vergüenza o duda, mientras frotaba su cuerpo intentando reanimarle. Los pelos de sus piernas heladas se le pegaban a la palma de la mano. Los brazos rígidos y entrecruzados apenas si se podían estirar. La estúpida mirada inexpresiva que tanto le dolía no era falta de amor, tan solo los efectos colaterales de la congelación voluntaria. Si intentaba besarle en los morros o la frente tan solo conseguía que los pellejos de sus propios labios se le pegaran a su cuerpo y se desprendieran del suyo. Así se pasó al menos cuarenta minutos hasta que Ranma pudo balbucear algo.

-Ak…Aka…

-Calla, amor mío. No hace falta que expliques nada. No lo entiendo, nunca lo entenderé pero da igual. Ahora solo importa que te recuperes.

-So..so…soy un hombre.

Era verdad. Ranma estaba mojado con agua fria pero Ranko no aparecía.

-¿Para qué quiero yo un hombre muerto? -le contestó Akane mientras le alzaba-¡Idiota! Ahora mismo te llevo con el Doctor Tofu. Y más te vale que te recuperes bien porque cuando lo hagas te espera una paliza como no te la han dado nunca. Y a las idiotas de Shampoo y Ukyo que te ayudaron con esto otro tanto.

Pasaron siete angustiantes días más. El cuerpo de Ranma estaba a salvo, ningún organo tocado, ninguna parte del cuerpo, gangrenada. Su mente era otra cosa, el frío, la pulmonía inevitable y la soledad se mezclaban en delirios y más delirios que se expresaban en forma de frases sueltas que escupía desde la camilla en la que se encontraba. Akane a su lado intentaba ignorarlo…como podía.

-Cero absoluto…el agua hierve a cien grados…hombre…todo depende del color del cristal con que se mira…

Akane se sentó en una sillita roja que tenía preparada junto a su cama y le cogió la mano. Ardía.

-Ryoga, 70 grados. Mousse, 68 grados…Shampoo, 57…

Los labios de Ranma se movía a un ritmo frenético. Si su prometida intentaba taparse los oídos para no oirle, los mismos espasmos con el que el cuerpo de Ranma acompañaba sus palabras, le hacían sufrir aún más. Casi como si -con su propio lenguaje- los brazos y piernas quisieran repetir cada locura que el cerebro hilvanaba. Al final Akane optó por apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma y abrazarle con tanta fuerza como pudiera. Daba igual si forcejeaban. Una vez inmovilizado, todo se haría más tolerable.

-Akane…Akane.

-¡Has despertado!

-Por favor, déjame hablar a mí. Aunque no lo entiendas…aunque no lo vayas a entender nunca como me has dicho antes. Por lo menos escúchame. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace un mes Kuno y Kodachi irrumpieron en el Dojo? ¿Qué al final terminamos peleando todos contra todos? ¿Prometidas no oficiales, pandas, artistas marciales? ¿Recuerdas cómo una marimacho terminó arrojándonos a todos fuera de su Dojo de un mazazo?

Akane asintió restregando la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Pues bien. Resulta que todos caímos sobre una fuente termal. La tempartura exacta era de 70 grados. Ahora dime: si el agua ebulle a 100 grados y se congela a 0 ¿a cuántos exactamente crees tú que está el agua templada? ¿Cuál es el límite exacto entre agua fría y agua caliente?

-No sé. Supongo que será subjetivo. Que cambia según la persona.

-Exacto. Cuando caímos en la fuente de agua tibia me di cuenta de ello. Yo me transformé en Ranko pero Mousse no. Desde entonces he entrenado para reducir mi tolerancia al frio. O lo que es lo mismo, que cada vez sea más fría el agua que logre transformarme en mujer. Hoy en día tendría que hundirme en el agua que rodea a un glaciar para que vuelvas a ver a la chica del pelo colorado. Toda otra agua, por muy fría que esté, a mi me parece agua caliente.

-No sé si creerte has dicho tantas barbaridades…¿para qué las necesitabas a ellas? ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?

-Las necesitaba para que regularan el agua del termostato poco a poco y poder soportar más frío. No tenía a nadie más a quién pedírselo. Ryoga no fue capaz de encontrar el hostal. Mi padre solo aprovecharía la ocasión para pegarme, Nabiki me pidió dinero a cambio. A Kasumi le pareció una idea brutal…

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué ellas mejor que yo?

Ranma apoyó su mano sobre la cabellera de Akane y le acarició.

-Supongo que ahora que soy solo un hombre, puedo confesarlo. El objetivo era que descendiera mi temperatura corporal lo máximo posible. No…no soy capaz de hacerlo, si tú estás cerca de mí. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo lograrlo si pienso en ti. Por eso te he tratado mal estos días. Era entrenamiento también.

-¿Y eso de que Ukyo lo hace mejor que Shampoo?

-Pues sí. Ukyo manejaba bien el termostato. En cambio la otra, lo único que hacía era intentar ligar conmigo. Al final me harté y le pedí que no viniera más. Supongo que tengo que pedirle disculpas. Y a Ukyo también. Al final me pasé con el frío y le hice sufrir. Normal que me abandonara: habrá sentido que me torturaba.

-Pues yo también te abandono. Si para ti librarte de la maldición es más importante que tu seguridad, ya no me interesas como hombre. Búscate a otra estúpida que sufra por ti.

-Ese fue el viejo Ranma. El inmaduro, tonto y titubeante. El que se guarda todo para él y te sobreprotege. Este Ranma peleará por ti cuando se recupere con el corazón en la mano. No más mentiras. No más secretos. Además todavía no puedes dejarme. Has prometido que me darías una paliza según recuerdo.

El brazo de Akane respondió a la provocación de forma inconsciente y le abofeteó. En rigor, no correspondía tratar así a un convalesciente.

-Lo siento. Creo que con esto ya estamos en paz. Me marcho. Adiós, idiota.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Esa es la golpiza que ibas a darme? Vaya que te has vuelto débil en este mes.

En esta ocasión fue el mismo mazo el que voló hacia su cama. Akane ni tiempo tuvo de arrepentirse porque su prometido ya no estaba allí. Por el contrario, de pie y por detrás suyo, le abrazaba.

-¿Sabes? Ser mitad hombre, mitad mujer, mermaba mis fuerzas físicas. El trauma y la vergüenza hacían otro tanto en mi concentración. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte. Quizás elegí un camino estúpido y cruel…pero no dudes del resultado. Ya no soy el idiota que no tenía más opciones que mentir y esconderse. Estoy aquí, dicéndote que te amo, que siempre te amaré y que nunca más me separaré de ti.

Akane dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad durante mucho tiempo…de arreglarlo con palabras. Ahora ya no valen para nada. Solo aceptaré hechos.

-Es un hecho que si me salteó un día más de entrenamiento en el hielo, volveré a mi estado anterior y ya no podré volver a intentarlo. Y también es un hecho que si voy a entrenar así de perjudicado físicamente, mi vida correrá grave peligro. Por último es un hecho que el viejo Ranma hubiese dejado todo de lado para quitarse la maldición de encima. El hombre que está ahora junto a ti, sabe que si lo hace te perderá para siempre. Por eso, aunque sean solo palabras, este juramento también es un hecho que podrás comprobar el resto de tu vida: juro que nunca más te haré sufrir aunque me cueste parte de mi masculinidad.

-Tonto. Por hechos me refiero a que me beses. Te haces tanto el madurito y sigues igual de gilipollas que siempre.

-Y tú…da igual…ya tendremos tiempo de ajustar cuentas en la luna de miel.

Fin.


	7. Una historia de amor en Halloween

Una historia de amor en Halloween

Ayame, mi chiquitina bonita, la luz de mis ojos, hacia rato que se había acostado ya cuando de pronto, sentí sus piececitos tamborillando en el suelo de su cuarto con uno y mil saltos.

Me asomé.

-¿Qué haces, hijita mía?

-Entrenar. Que no puedo dormir. Como papi.

-Eso está muy bien. Pero ya es tarde. Además deberías imitarme a mí. Que soy mucho más fuerte que él.

Cuando Ayame me oyó pronunciar aquellas palabras, se relamió.

-Cuéntame de nuevo, mamá. La historia de cuando le ganaste a papi por primera vez.

Claro, chiquitina. Pero primero acuéstate -le arropé con sus sabanitas de cerditos revoltosos y una frazada rosa.

-La primera vez que…

Desde lejos se oyó la inconfundible voz de papá Ranma interrumpiéndome.

-…Primera y última, ¿vale? Primera y última.

-Jijiji -entreabrió los ojos Ayame-. ¡Qué tonto que es papi cuando nos espía!

-En realidad siempre nos espía. Es una "virtud" que adquirió apenas nos conocimos. Ya sabes. Lo que la timidez no le permitía descubrir, lo intentaba subsanar con miraditas furtivas y su prodigioso oído.

-¡Que os estoy oyendo, carambolas! -volvió a interrumpirme. Genial, les tenía donde quería. Al tonto de mi marido oyendo mientras entrenaba y a mi pequeña haciéndome de ayudante incondicional. Desde que Ayame aprendió a hablar no había nada que nos divertiera más que unirnos para fastidiarle…

Hace exactamente ocho años, unas horas antes de que empezara Halloween, yo me encontraba tranquilamente en mi habitación leyendo un libro del instituto. Quería aprovechar los cuatro días de fiesta para preparar bien él examen de la semana siguiente. Total…celebrar Halloween era cosa de niños pequeños e inmaduros…bueno, de gente inmadura en general, aunque no fueran niños pequeños. Por ejemplo, tu padre entró de improviso dando gritos y agitando los brazos a lo tonto. Llevaba una máscara feísima. En fin, un asco.

-¡Ahhhh! -grité-. Si serás tonto, Ranma. ¿No ves que estoy estudiando?

-Perdona, Akane…es que es taaaaan fácil asustarte. Parece mentira que seas una artista marcial excelente. Si siempre vas con la guardia baja. ¡Buuuuh! ¿Lo ves? Ya te has vuelto a asustar.

_Voy con la guardia baja, descerebrado mío_ -pensé-_, porque cuando te siento cerca y veo que te abalanzas sobre mí lo que menos deseo es que termines haciendo el tonto_.

-Contigo no hay quien estudie. Por favor, déjame sola. Y quitate esa tonta máscara de Saffron. ¡Baka!

Tu padre se quitó la careta con cara de niño triste, como uno que había cometido una travesura sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Si se había pasado tres pueblos? Vamos, que el Saffron ese casi me mata de verdad.

-Perdón, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal, ¿sabes? A veces parece que no tienes ni idea de cómo divertirte, haciéndote siempre la seria. Apuesto a que no serías capaz de asustarme ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Ah sí? -le repuse- ¿A que consigo aquí y ahora que te pongas tan pálido como fantasma de Halloween? Y con solo dos palabras…

-¡Ja! Tú no das miedo. No…¿no pensarás sacar el mazo? ¿verdad?

Meneé la cabeza y le cogí de la mano.

-Te amo.

¡Uy! Si le hubieras visto entonces. Creo que trastabilló con cuanta cosa había en la habitación. Los ojos caídos, los brazos, usualmente tan fuertes, flacidos y débiles. Peor que un flan. Y la miradita de cordero acorralado poco antes del gran festín…impagable.

Te amo -insistí-. ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? Sabes que es verdad. Podrá darte vergüenza pero ya hemos pasado por el climax innumerable cantidad de veces. ¿No sientes a veces que a nuestra historia de amor y desencuentros solo le falta un folio? ¿Que al destino o quien sea, solo le falta decidirse a dibujarnos dándonos un beso y ya? Venga, no tiembles más. Ya sé que no se te dan bien las palabras…a lo mejor si empiezo yo…en fin, si me dejo de hablar y paso yo a las acciones…tú tan solo tendrías que dejarte llevar…eso sería fácil ¿no? -le volví a coger la mano-.

-Su…sup…pongo…que estás…tratando de asus…asustarme.

-¡Ja! ¡Y lo he conseguido! -saqué un espejito de mano de Kasumi de mi armario y se lo di-. Mírate, pareces un gatito mojado…cobardica.

Tu padre dio un salto hacia atrás y se separó dos metros de mi. Sin darme cuenta las cosas empezaban a salirme diferente de cómo las había planeado.

-E…eres cruel. Yo…yo por lo menos te confesé lo que sentía en las fosas de Jusenkyo sin inventarme dobles sentidos ni apuestitas estúpidas…¿y tú qué? Tú nunca dijiste las palabras mágicas. Cobardica tú que no eres capaz de decir: "yo también te amo".

-Puedo hacerlo mejor que eso. Yo Akane Tendo, te pido humildemente que hoy mismo hables con mi padre. Cásate conmigo, Ranma Saotome…

-Las palabras mágicas…por favor.

-Yo…yo también te amo.

Un año después, en Halloween mismo, por muy extraño que parezca, nos casamos.

Terminada la historia, comprobé que Ayame ya se había dormido. Y luego levanté la vista. Ranma estaba a mi lado.

-¿Y a eso le llamas una victoria? ¿A pronunciar las palabras mágicas cuando yo te lo exigí? A mi me parece una derrota. A lo sumo un dulce empate.

-¿No te parece guapa nuestra hija?

-Sí claro, tenemos una familia hermosa.

-Pues eso. Que he ganado.

Fin.


	8. Un Ranma normal

_Un nuevo on-shot, el octavo, para compartir con todos. Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios de todos los anteriores: Elena79, Isabel20, Serena tsukino chiba, Maxhika, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx, Minefine7, Rosejandra, Rohor, Rutabi, Faderiana, Sofii brindis, Akane Miiya, HachikoLovePaulinne, Stmag, Cristina, G. Auger, Romi22, Lobo de sombras, Marisa, Akarly, Nayomi, ResaS, love Ranma, joa-chan, Massy13, 97pupi y Manuela-chan._

**Un Ranma Normal**

Akane no era Akane. Por lo menos no, la Akane que Ranma conocía. Y por tanto, Ranma ya no era Ranma, tampoco. Vivir juntos, pelear, quererse en secreto, compartir vivencias y volver a pelear. Se trataba de una rutina repetitiva que les definía. Si uno, pues, la abandonaba sin avisos ni transiciones, el otro perdía el norte, la razón de ser y su propia definición del yo. ¿Quién es Ranma sin Akane? El muchacho no lo sabía. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella, al punto de que todo su mundo giraba alrededor del estado de ánimo de su prometida principal.

Envuelto en aquel halo de confusión, Ranma aún tuvo fuerzas de echar un último vistazo a su Akane que ya no era "Akane" ni "suya", a la tonta prometida que se despojaba de ambos títulos: "tonta" y "prometida", a su ex imposible pues nunca habían sido nada realmente. Estaba guapa y radiante pero se iba. Se alejaba irremediablemente.

Bastaba con hablar o mejor aún, con gritar a los cuatro vientos: "no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Quédate conmigo. No te vayas; te lo ruego." Y quizá todo se solucionase. Un malentendido más con una nueva reconciliación y listo. Con un poco de esfuerzo olvidaría que casi se va con ese cretino. Y si él era capaz de perdonarla, seguro que ella no tendría el valor de volver a intentarlo. Aquello es lo que pensaba el consciente de Ranma, anclado en el problema y la posible solución. El subconsciente sin embargo, trabajaba a otro nivel. Sabía de sobra que no se animaría a decir nada, ni siquiera a preguntar quién era ese o a dónde la llevaba. Tan solo se daba por vencido, mientras efectivamente ambos desaparecían en el horizonte, y elaboraba lo que iba a ser su nueva vida. _¿Qué soy sin Akane?_ -se preguntaba Ranma una y otra vez-. _Un artista marcial sin nadie que proteger, un hombre sin prometida, un estudiante sin compañera de estudios. Peor aún, sin Akane soy un mal artista marcial, un mal estudiante y, si no le pongo remedio, el prometido de una de las otras dos pesadas._

A partir de entonces, Ranma simuló no saber nada del tema. Se contentó con ignorarlo todo, ayudado por la actitud de ella que tampoco largaba prenda y seguía en su plan: "vida normal". Y aunque en la superficie le trataba igual, por dentro, el cambio se producía a pasos agigantados. Lo primero fue negarle su existencia, rebautizándola: "No-Akane" porque eso era ella entonces, la negación misma de la Akanidad, dado que en la cabeza de Ranma, "Akane", "amor" y "fidelidad" era sinónimos. Así, pues, si con la boca decía: "Akane vamos al Instituto", la mente en realidad pensaba: "No-Akane pretendamos nuevamente que no hay un abismo entre nosotros mientras vamos al instituto". El segundo paso fue, como ya dije anteriormente, no indagar. Solo sabía una cosa, que la había visto besarse con un desconocido y que se habían marchado juntos vaya uno a saber dónde y a hacer mejor no saber qué. El tercero, fue negarle su furia, frustración y enojo. Hecho insólito que hacía pensar a los testigos a la luz de la realidad -su galantería extrema con ella y el cese definitivo de las hostilidades verbales- que su relación iba por mejor camino que nunca, que la boda era inminente y que ya nada podría separarles. Ranma creía que Akane accedía gustosa a ejecutar la pantomima para no herirle o porque se regodeaba en su traición pensando que él no sabía nada. A lo mejor a Ranma le daba igual qué opción fuera o quizá, simplemente no se animaba a descubrirlo.

En cuarto lugar, dejó de entrenar, de estudiar y de pensar. Pero a la manera Ranma, sin que nadie se enterara. La gente veía que el cuerpo se movía, que ejecutaba las katas con perfección, que asisitía a clase y nuevamente, creían que tanto sus estudios como su profesión iban por buen camino. La realidad era que aunque el cuerpo se moviese, la cabeza no lo manejaba y por tanto, era un maniqui ridículo que no mejoraba ni un ápice su condición física y mental aunque por fuera pareciera lo contrario.

En quinto lugar, dejó de transformarse en chica, pues se propuso por primera vez en su vida hacer uso de sus grandes reflejos de artista marcial para esquivar todo tipo de líquido frio. También, habló seriamente con Shampoo, Ukyo y hasta Kodachi sobre su actitud, dejándoles bien en claro que así le molestaban, que nunca iban a ser más que amigos y que de persistir en aquella actitud, ni eso serían.

Por último habló con Ryoga y le puso los puntos sobres las íes. O confesaba a Akane que se convertía en cerdo, o Pe-chan desaparecía para siempre. No iba a tolerar más tonterías en su vida.

Los pocos cabo sueltos que quedaron como Kuno, su padre y compañía se fueron inhibiendo poco a poco, ante el hecho evidente de que la vida entera de Ranma perdía todo rasgo de excentricidad. Ni artista marcial, ni fenómeno, ni pluriprometido, ni boquilargo. Un chico normal y amargado sin que nadie se enterara. Nabiki ya no encontraba gracioso burlarse de él. Ryoga ya no le veía como rival. Los enemigos ocasionales terminaban enfrentándose a Genma, Happosai o quien fuera. Los embrujos, tretas y artimañias ya no le agobiaban. Los baldazos de agua fría de pronto dejaron de caer en su dirección. Una vez tomada la decisión de ser normal, Ranma descubrió que era extraordinariamente fácil conseguirlo. Que todo, absolutamente todo lo originaba él. Si le atacaban infinitos enemigos era porque él era fuerte y se empeñaba en demostrarlo. Si tenía tantas prometidas era por su propia debilidad de carácter. Si siempre peleaba con Akane, se debía a que nunca se había propuesto tratarle con cordialidad. Y así todo.

¿Y Akane? Pues Akane seguía igual, ciega a los paulatinos cambios de Ranma. Ciega a los rumores que poco a poco afloraban fuera de su control. Rumores aún más maliciosos que la ingenua mentalidad de Ranma.

Sin duda le carcomía una enorme rabia pero ajena a todo lo demás. Una furia secreta, tan frustrante y agobiante como ridícula. Por momentos intentaba hacerla desaparecer. Por otras ignorarla, o al menos madurar hasta un estado Akanil supremo que no sufriera por semejantes pruebas. Pero no podía. Toda vez que cerraba los ojos se le aparecía la endemoniada cara del joven que la cortejaba. Era alto y rubio -extraño en un japonés- y también muy guapo pero de la forma mala. Es decir, con total consciencia de poseer aquella gracia y explotándola al máximo sin reparar en nimiedades como los sentimientos de los demás, el amor u otras tonterías sin importancia. A Akane no le gustaba. Estaba segura de ello. Por dos razones. La primera, porque su amor, su alma y también su cuerpo aunque el tonto no lo supiera pertenecían a Ranma. En segundo, porque los guaperas creídos no eran su tipo. Y sin embargo, el muy manipulador poseía un sexto sentido para abrirse paso por las cerraduras de los corazones más fuertes.

-Una noche de amor. Solo pido eso. Nadie lo sabrá. Puedes estar segura, y al amanecer quitaré la maldición de tu prometido. No dudes de mi capacidad. Shampoo ya ha caído en mis redes. Puedes comprobar por ti misma si se sigue convirtiendo en gato o no. Y si necesitas más pruebas, libraré al torpe de Mousse delante de ti.

Gran manipulación. Akane dijo "no" instantáneamente. Un no rotundo, sonoro e inapelable. Pero no lo dijo al cien por ciento. Una parte de ella haría cualquier cosa por Ranma, incluso dejarse seducir. Otra parte, su ingenuidad, era tan simple que le creía. Y otra parte más, su inmensa bondad, deseaba seguirle el juego aunque fuera un poco, para salvar a Mousse. El joven brujo lo notó enseguida y ya no insistió más. Tan solo se limitó a proseguir con su obra, erosionando poco a poco las defensas de su objetivo.

Cuarenta días duró aquello. A cambio de la demostración gratuita, Akane juró que no le revelaría su existencia a Ranma. Daba igual, pensaba ella. Si en el fondo no le esta ocultado nada grave, puesto que sistemáticamente le rechazaba. Y aguantar su asquerosa persistencia bien valía la pena a cambio de obrar tanto bien con un amigo como Mousse. Los problemas comenzaron a partir del día cuarenta y uno. Si durante la primera cuarentena el joven brujo se había limitado a aparecerse de la nada cuando nadie le veía y repetir de forma idéntica su ofrecimiento, a partir de entonces comenzó a acosarle a todas horas. Fue entonces que comenzaron a surgir los maliciosos rumores y a estrechársele el corazón cada vez que el galán se le aparecía.

Al final, sobre el día cincuenta y ocho, Akane explotó.

-Ya basta. Llevamos así casi dos meses. No creas que no te agradezco lo que has hecho por Mousse pero creo que mi paciencia contigo ya te ha pagado bien el favor. Déjame en paz.

El jovencito puso cara de bueno. Irreal y traicionera pues hasta olor a azufre tenían sus palabras pero suficiente para apaciguar el alma violenta de la ingenua de Akane.

-Te lo pondré fácil. Me darás un beso en la mejilla. Supongo que no es mucho pedir. Pero lo harás delante de Ranma. Si este me ataca y me vence o al menos te lo reprocha, le curaré sin dudarlo y gratis. Pero si no te quiere y calla…si le da igual, entonces serás mía por una noche.

Akane esbozó una risa casi burlona.

-No soy tan tonta. De sobra sabes que jamás exterioriza sus sentimientos. Vete a embaucar a otra.

El joven demonio ni se inmutó. Las negociaciones eran su fuerte. Una vez que Akane se había dignado a argumentar en lugar de simplemente negarse, ya tenía la partida perdida y sin saberlo. Las siguiente palabras pusieron todas las piezas del puzzle en su sitio.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Argumentas que es tímido. Muy bien. Te daré un mes desde el beso. Si en ese tiempo no dice nada es que no te quiere. La más mínima agresión ya sea física o verbal hacia ti o hacia mi, te proclamará vencedora.

_¿Nada más?_ -pensó Akane-. _Lo tengo ganado. Aún sin beso, Ranma jamás estaría más de dos horas sin antagonizarme. Y a ese seguro que le zurra una buena paliza. Me lo saco de encima, curo a Ranma y me dejo de ocultarle cosas. No hay forma de perder._

-Solo una condición -interrumpió el brujo los pensamientos de Akane-. No podrás provocarle tú una vez dado el beso. Eso significa nada de insultos, golpes ni mucho menos, hablarle de mi.

-Por supuesto. Yo jamás haría trampa.

El resto es historia contada. Akane se dejó embaucar, le besó delante de Ranma y esperó pacientemente a que su prometido exteriorizara su furia. Veintisiete días después le carcomía la desesperación.

Ya no se trataba del simple miedo a entregarse por una noche a un horrible desconocido. Eso, como mucho, sería un terrible acontecimiento traumático. Lo que más le preocupaba era la actitud de Ranma. Un simple beso y le había perdido. O quizá no. ¿Cómo perder lo que nunca se tuvo? Lo que realmente angustiaba a Akane era descubrir que nunca tuvo en realidad a Ranma y que, dados los acontecimientos, nunca le tendría. La tragedia de vivir sin el amor de su vida por siempre. Tener que rebajarse a la mediocridad de buscarse otro con el que más o menos se llevara bien o quedarse sola.

Dolor, tristeza, depresión, miedo y todo eso sin poder exteriorizarlo en una simple y diminuta lágrima. No fuera que Ranma la viera y se perdiera la oportunidad de curarle.

Dos días más pasaron sin que Ranma notara nada. Desde que había asumido que Akane ya no era suya, su vida de joven normal le había atrapado en un confort simple. Sin emociones, amor ni problemas. Un mero mecerse en la hamaca del destino que apenas se movía ya que el viento de la oportunidad apenas si soplaba y su usuario casi ni se balanceaba.

Al día siguiente, Akane se acercó a Ranma. La mirada perdida, el enorme tapado cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta los tobillos y un sombrero tan grande que tapaba media cara. Se despedía antes de entregar su cuerpo por amor al hombre que no amaba.

-Me voy. No me esperes.

El nuevo Ranma, el normal y atento, le cogió de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas así? ¡Con el calor que hace! -le quitó el sombrero y el tapado de un manotazo-. ¿Y esto? ¿Llevas dos abrigos más bajo el abrigo? ¿Estás enferma?

-No. Ojalá… -tartamudeó sin animarse a confesar que solo eso se le había ocurrido para dilatar lo inevitable y cubrir mejor su vergüenza.

El otro Ranma, el excéntrico. Se hubiese reido de su expresión de tristeza, básicamente porque la hubiese notado. Este, tan solo le quitó uno tras otro sin reparar en los temblores que le provocaba a su prometida el ser poco a poco desnudada por su manos, aunque solo fuera a medias y en la peor de las situaciones posibles. Ya se le veían las rodillas, el cuello y parte de los hombros.

Mientras se dejaba hacer, pálida y tiesa por el dolor, Akane ni respiraba. Tan solo se limitaba a odiarse a sí misma por ser tan tonta de aceptar lo inaceptable. Y odiaba también a Ranma por descubrir su cuerpo para que lo aprovechara otro.

_En el fondo, da igual _-pensó-. _Si este que me hace temblar ya no es Ranma. Es otro. Uno que ya no vive y respira por mi, el que yo me imaginaba que existía. Este en cambio, es un tonto que cava su propia fosa sentimental sin siquiera luchar por mi. No me ama. Y si no me ama, ya poco importa lo que está por ocurrirme._

-¿Sabes? -preguntó Ranma-. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-¿Ha…hacer qué? -tartamudeó Akane.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero si no quieres, no lo hagas. Yo por ejemplo me he desecho de todo lo extraño de mi vida menos de una cosa. Lo que no quise perder. No sé qué demonios te pasa ni como ayudarte, pero sé que estás a punto de perder aquello de lo que no quieres desprenderte. Supongo que vas a romper con ese tipejo. Llevo esperando semanas que lo hagas, pero…si no quieres…si tan triste te vas a poner por romper con él…será mejor que no lo hagas. Yo puedo seguir mirando para otro lado.

Akane se mordió los labios. Ranma, por fin, avanzaba en el diálogo y aunque errara por completo en el diagnóstico de la situación, iba bien. Salvo que ella no podía ayudarle a recuperar el rumbo. No podía decirle la verdad ni provocarle. Y desde luego, sus candorosas palabras delataban amor pero ni una pizca de lo que ella necesitaba: pelea. Vedados todos los temas que Ranma había sacado a colación, solo quedaba una cosa por preguntar.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que no quieres desprenderte tú?

-De ti.

-No lo entiendo. Si acabas de recomendarme que me vaya con otro.

Ranma volvió a poner todos y cada uno de los abrigos sobre Akane uno a uno. Era extraño, aún cuando le vestía, su prometida no podía dejar de temblar mientras sus gentiles manos apoyaban las vestimentas sobre sus hombros.

-Aún con los vestidos tapándote puedo ver a mi Akane a la perfección. Cuando te cubrían los estorbos y los malentendidos, también podía ver que me amabas. Ahora mismo, sé que aunque tu cabecita esté confundida, sigues amándome. Yo te esperaré.

_¡Idiota! ¡Insúltame de una vez! _-gritaba Akane por sus adentros-._ No dejes que me vaya así. Deja que te corresponda. ¡Si serás torpe, Ranma Saotome! Llevo años esperando una confesión como corresponde y solo recibo insultos y vejaciones. Y por una vez que necesito de lo otro, me vienes con una confesión. Pareciera que me lo haces a propósito. _

Akane se fue dando un portazo mientras sus últimas palabras resonaban por la mente de Ranma.

-¡Mentiroso! Dices que puedes ver dentro de mi, pero nunca te enteras de nada.

Ranma decidió dar un paseo para aclarar las ideas. A su paso, el día iba perdiendo poco a poco su brillo como el mismo ánimo del joven. Penumbras que oscurecían árboles, casas y pensamientos. Y pese a todo, se obligaba a centrarse en lo bello de ser normal. Cada tanto tropezaba con una viejita chapoteando agua en otra dirección o con algún ridículo excompañero de aventuras que intentaba conseguir algo sin lograrlo y una leve expresión de satisfacción brotaba expontaneamente. Justo es decirlo, también se topaba a menudo con parejitas caminando de la mano y con gente que volvía de trabajar y estos sí que transportaban en sus rostros una verdadera y plena expresión de complacencia verdadera: la del amor correspondido y la del trabajo bien hecho. Su felicidad a medias, que consistía tan solo en no sufrir por nada, comparada con la de los demás, parecía un saco vacío y roto. Una simple mochila que no pesaba mucho pero que a cambio, era inútil e incapaz de transportar nada. Ni de lo bueno ni de lo malo. Por fin, se adentró en un parque y se sentó en un banco. Sus ojos se sorprendieron un poco. Sus oídos directamente mo daban crédito a lo que oían. Su madre y Akane estaban sentadas en otro asiento, muy cerca del suyo. Platicaban.

-¿Dónde vas tan tarde, querida?

-Voy a hacer lo que no quiero por la persona que quiero.

El sentido de la ambigüedad de Akane puesto que era así de ingenua no tenía un nivel superlativo como el de su hermana Nabiki. Para Akane aquella forma de contestar debía por fuerza ser opaca y dura para cualquier interlocutor. Desde luego lo era para Ranma. Pero Nodoka estaba hecha de otra pasta, una personalidad más madura y levemente cínica, producto de vivir años de casada con un personaje como Genma. Por tanto, no le costó mucho leer las entrelíneas y, aunque no sabía bien de qué iba la cosa, sí que tenía algo bien en claro: que Akane estaba por hacer algo malo sin hablarlo antes con su hijo.

-Si tienes un problema y no eres capaz de resolverlo sola, deberías hablar con Ranma.

Akane dejó escapar dos, tres y hasta cuatro lágrimas.

-No puedo. Eso es parte del embrollo. Que no puedo.

-A mí me parece que siempre buscas excusas para no comunicarte con él. Timidez, orgullo, problemas inconfesables. No me cuentes lo que te ocurre si tanta vergüenza te da pero habla con él…antes de que sea tarde. La sinceridad en el amor lo es todo. Y no lo dudes, es incluso más importante que el dinero, el honor o el bienestar. Nada de lo que consigas en secreto tendrá valor y nada de lo que pierdas, dolerá menos solo por ocultarlo.

No hizo falta decir mucho más. Si alguna duda tenía todavía Akane sobre cómo actuar, Ranma ya no tenía ninguna. Menos aún cuando oyó por fin palabras más, palabras menos la naturaleza de la apuesta. Ambas mujeres le vieron cargar contra una farola del parque como un búfalo enceguecido y derribarla de un golpe. Nodoka, buena madre y sutil celestina, desapareció sin que Akane siquiera lo notora del miedo que le había entrado en el cuerpo. La pobrecita temblaba en su sitio, mientras una a una iban cayendo las farolas en su dirección. Instantes después, un Ranma espumeante y belicoso se sentaba al lado suyo. Por detrás, una hilera de siete farolas destruidas dormían sobre la gravilla del parque. Akane descubrió que estaba por ganar la apuesta y que de poco le serviría pues dudosamente sobreviviría a la esperada bronca de su prometido y aún de hacerlo, jamás volvería este a quererle.

-¿Me odias? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No.

-¿Solo odias a la farolas?

Ranma respondió lo siguiente con violencia y masticando bronca.

-¡He dicho que no!

Evidente mentira aunque habría que aceptar que en aquella frase faltaba algún apelativo de los suyos. "Pechoplano", "marimacho", "idiota" o similar.

-Sí que me odias. Estás furioso -sollozó Akane.

La furibunda rabia de Ranma, efectivamente, se percibía a metros de distancia. Los puños apretados, los labios morados de tanto morderlos para no soltar burradas y la espalda recta y tensa como un poste, delataban un brutal desacomodo con el mundo, la situación y desde luego, con su prometida.

-Vale, sí. Estoy furioso. Pero no contigo. Con Shampoo. Esta vez ha cruzado la línea que no debía.

-¿Con Shampoo? ¿Estás celoso porque se la ha…?

Akane se tapó la boca de un golpe, sin terminar de pronunciar la frase. La monstruosa cara de disgusto de Ranma no tenía límites. Le palpitaban las sienes, se le erizaban los cabellos y los ojos pinchaban de pura intensidad.

-¡Por dios, Akane! -le gritó por fin- ¿Cuán tonta puedes ser? ¿Has comprobado siquiera la temperatura?

Akane dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Temperatura?

-Sí, tonta, sí. La temperatura del agua fría con la que te demostraron que Shampoo y Mousse ya no se transformaban. ¿Has comprobado al menos que no fuera agua caliente?

-Sí. Bueno, no… No directamente. Shampoo y Mousse daban saltitos y temblaban del frio luego de rociarles. A mi me pareció que estaba fría.

-¿Y tú te lo crees? Llevamos años buscando la cura sin encontrarla y ella lleva años conspirando contra nosotros. ¿Qué es más fácil? ¿Que ella mintiera sobre la temperatura del agua o que un desconocido tenga así, de buenas a primeras, la cura de mi maldición, sepa sin conocerme de la nada toda la situación y la use para extorsionarte?

-Ves que me odias.

Los dedos de Ranma resbalaron por el brazo de Akane y se entrelazaron con los suyos.

-No te odio. Ya te lo he dicho. Simplemente que la he visto ayer convertida en gato. A lo mejor yo también hubiera caido en la trampa. No lo sé. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que para mi tu forma de ser, tu ingenuidad, es una virtud.

Akane se dejó caer sobre el banco dejando atrás la mano de Ranma. El joven todavía de pie y la chica sentada se encontraban de momento a oscuras. El cielo había oscurecido con rapidez y Ranma se había cargado buena parte de la iluminación del parque.

-¿Virtud? ¿Ser así? Si casi lo pierdo todo. Soy horrible, indigna, estúpida.

-No- le volvió a coger de la mano y se sentó junto a ella-. Eres guapa, noble y sacrificada.

Akane tenía ganas de llorar, abrazarle y volver a llorar. Todo junto y al mismo tiempo. Ranma, otro tanto. Solo que más sereno y tranquilo. Cosas que da la normalidad.

De pronto, se oyó una tétrica voz en la oscuridad. Era la del joven brujo. Solo que esta vez ya no la impostaba con propósitos seductores. Su tono agrio y aspero así como un leve chirrido metálico al pronunciar, delataba a las claras su naturaleza maligna.

-Muy bien. Muy bien. Veo que por fin han hecho los deberes. Habéis hablado y habéis descubierto mi treta. No pasa nada. Yo también he hecho los míos. ¿Sabes, Ranma? Te he observado todo este tiempo. Ya no eres un temible guerrero. Cualquiera podría vencerte. Incluso yo…

-¿¡Mousse?! -exclamó Akane al verle-. ¿Eres tú? ¿Có…cómo lo has hecho? ¿Por qué? Si a ti te gusta Shampoo.

-Por venganza, por supuesto. ¿Tenéis idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que os caséis de una vez o rompáis el compromiso? ¿Cuántos noches me pasé en vela deseando una resolución? Cualquiera me valía. Pero vuestra eterna indecisión me ha hartado la paciencia. Me vengaré en todos: en ti, en Ranma y también en Shampoo.

-Tiene sentido -le murmuró Ranma a Akane-. Siempre se ha vanagloriado de esconder armas. Para él, disfrazarse o hacerte creer lo que no es, no debería representar un gran escollo. Y manipular a Shampoo prometiéndole que iba solo tras de ti debió de ser un juego de niños. La muy tonta no debe de imaginarse que ella misma es también blanco de sus tretas.

A Akane le brillaron los ojitos.

-A este me lo cargo yo solita.

-¿Sabes lo que te diría el viejo Ranma?

-Que es peligroso, que se lo deje a él. Aunque la verdadera razón para pedir pelear sería otra: que no tolera que nadie le defienda. Es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que una mujer pelee por él. Jamás soportaría que alguien aprovechara la ocasión de llamarle débil por no poder defenderse solo.

Ranma se acercó a Akane y le dio un beso en la mejilla idéntico al que le había dado Mousse días atrás. Solo que más dulce, masculino y sincero.

-El nuevo Ranma te pide humildemente que respetes los deseos de su antecesor. En el fondo, me lo debes.

Akane se volteó y comenzó a alejarse suavemente. Ni una gota de duda o frustración flotaba ya sobre la superficie del frasco de sus sentimientos. Todas se habían evaporado con aquel beso.

-Te veo en casa.

Al rato y mientras todavía se oían los golpes y ruidos de una batalla horrenda, Nodoka volvió a aparecer.

-¿Le has dejado solo? ¿Te parece? ¿Acaso no asegura Mousse que mi hijo ha perdido muchas facultades últimamente?

-Mire, suegra (que ahora ya casi puedo llamarle así); quizá sea tonta y no sepa mucho sobre mentiras o sentimientos pero sí soy experta en algo: en artes marciales.

-Ah, ¿lo dices por lo de las farolas? Cualquiera podría hacerlo. Incluso yo con mi katana si fuera necesario.

-Lo digo por la forma en que cayeron. Todas se encuentran apuntando al mismo sitio, paralelas y equidistantes. Solo un gran maestro de las artes marciales podría en aquel estado de furia realizar siete golpes exactamente iguales. Con ese grado de precisión, Mousse no tiene posibilidad alguna.

Dicho esto, el cuerpo inerte y levemente desfigurado del manipulador pasó flotando por encima de sus cabezas y cayó, despatarrado, varios metros adelante.

-Se lo dije. Incluso el Ranma normal es así: un poco borde y muy fuerte. Como a mi me gusta.

Fin

Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo one-shot.


	9. 9 razones para NO casarme con Akane Tend

9 razones para no casarse con Akane Tendo.

Razón número 1: Akane es tan borde que nunca escucha a mis palabras. Le hablo, se lo explico. Hasta le hago gráficos de barras y nada. Simplemente no atiende a razones. Para más de la mitad de los problemas imaginables es directamente sorda, ciega y cerrada. No hay que esperar de ella ni llanto ni risa, ni lucha. Solo negación. Sí, sí. Es cabeza dura. Mejor dicho, testaruda, terca. ¿Qué más podría decir? Ah, sí: intransigente. Sí, eso es. Intransigente. Tozuda como una mula empacada. Y una vez que ha decidido pararse en medio del camino, no hay razones o empujones que la muevan. Igual si decide caminar. Irá directo hacia el precipicio con sus orejeras de caballo tapándole la visión lateral y los oídos. Imposible advertirle. Imposible detenerla. Así es mi prometida. No hay más vueltas que darle.

Razón número 2: No sabe cocinar. Normal, teniendo en cuenta la razón anterior. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, sabiendo que le salieron los platos anteriores como le salieron, se los da a probar al resto sin degustarlo antes? Solo una borde tozuda que no escucha razones. Que ignora hasta las voces del más puro sentido común.

Razón número 3: No sabe nadar. No tiene mucho que ver con lo anterior pero creedme. Si viviéramos debajo del mar, no sabría caminar. Y si nos crecieran de pronto alas, aprendería a volar, tarde o temprano, pero jamás a planear. Es una negada para el equilibrio y la coordinación. Solo Dios sabe cómo es que aprendió alguna vez a andar en bicicleta. O cuántas horas habrá practicado desde que nació, para parecer ahora una artista marcial decente.

Razón número 4: Es temperamental. Si a pesar de todo lo dicho, insistes en hablarle…en repetirle una y otra vez la naturaleza de su situación y las únicas posibles salidas. Si logras por fin que alguna de tus razones lleguen a su cerebro y por milagro no encuentra una respuesta de las suyas: "déjame tranquila", "es mi vida", "yo decido", de seguro te golpeará una y mil veces hasta que decidas cerrar la boca por puro temor. Esa es su forma más eficiente de argumentar.

Razón número 5: Es desconfiada. Ella dice que no lo es. Que se lo cree todo. Y tiene razón en parte. En el fondo le puede su ingenuidad. Y de tanto ser ingenua y caer siempre en las trampas de Nabiki, al final desconfía de todo. Como no puede distinguir entre la verdad y una evidente mentira, calibra todo lo que se le dice como mentira. Por las dudas. Ya no es solamente que no me crea cuando le digo que fue Shampoo la que saltó sobre mi y me abrazó sin pedir permiso. La triste realidad se me antoja irreversible: no me cree nada de lo que le digo. Ni cuando sostengo que hay esperanzas. Que todo se puede revertir siguiendo otros caminos. Que nada se pierde con probar. Simple y llanamente no me cree. Tan solo gira la cabeza, cruza los brazos y me contesta: "así estoy bien".

Razón número 6: Tiene el carácter de una tortuga. No por lenta. Por lo de esconderse en si misma. Tampoco es cobardía. Que bien sé yo lo valiente que puede llegar a ser. Pero antes que enfrentar la situación y decir: "aquí estoy yo; lo superaré", prefiere cerrarse a todo y escudarse en su remañido: "No me pasa nada". "Claro que te pasa" contesto yo pero ella ya no está allí. Ha ejecutado la operación tortuga y aunque su cuerpo esté presente yo sé que su cabeza se esconde en su mundo de fantasía y ya no me oye.

Razón número 7: Es guapa. Ni exhubernate como Shampoo ni recatada como Ukyo pero sexy a su manera. Por mucho que intente equilibrar con argumentos, su nivel de irracionalidad cuando hablamos -más bien peleamos sobre el tema-, al final me puede el candor de sus ojos y se termina saliendo con la suya.

Razón número 8: Nadie me ayuda. Cuando el trio infernal se enteró de la noticia -especialmente Kodachi- un poco más y lo celebran con una fiesta por todo lo alto. Solo tiempo después, cuando se empezó a notar que la cosa era grave fue que dejaron de congratularse en público. Demasiado tarde; para mi como si ya no existieran. Pensaba al menos que Ryoga me ayudaría. Que aunque sea, le haría compañía en calidad de Pe-chan pero no. Desde entonces se perdió lo más lejos que pudo y no le volví a ver. El muy cobarde. El resto de la familia lo sufre como yo pero no argumenta en ninguna dirección. Tan solo dicen que son cosas del destino. Que ninguna opción es buena y que lo que tenga que ser, será.

Razón número 9: Es frágil. Sí, sí. No miento. Puede parecer fuerte por fuera pero basta una leve ventisca emocional para hacer añicos los tenues cristales que albergan su ego. Ayer por ejemplo en el momento de mayor intensidad en mis afirmaciones, me lo soltó: "¡Qué más da!". ¿Qué "qué más da" que te mueras, ridícula pechoplano? ¿En serio? ¿Tan poca autoestima tienes? Por supuesto que a mi sí que me importa. No creas que no entiendo la tristeza de Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun ni sus reservas a intentar la operación. Sé muy bien que tu madre optó por operarse también y murió en el intento. ¿Pero esa es razón suficiente para dejarse morir sin intentarlo? No tienes la culpa de estar enferma ni de haberlo heredado. Son cosas que pasan. Si el doctor dice que en un año morirás seguro, tienes que creerle. No miente ni exagera. Y si te dice que con la operación te curarás, aunque solo haya un diez por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir, también debes creerle. Entiendo que noventa por ciento es mucho más que diez. Pero como yo lo veo: un diez por ciento tiene que ser más eficaz que cero. ¿Acaso por ganar un año de vida no vas a intentarlo? ¿No te das cuenta de que cada día que pasa tus porcentajes de éxito disminuyen? El mes que viene será solo un 9 por ciento y al otro un exiguo 7. ¿A qué esperas?

* * *

Akane estaba en su cama de hospital con las mantas cubriéndole el cuerpo entero y buena parte de la cabeza. En aquella pose apenas si había podido entender la mitad o menos aún de mi carta. Al rato, se hicieron visibles los ojos llorosos que pese a todo irradiaban entre odio y bronca.

-¿A qué vienes exactamente? ¿A remarcar que estando así nuestro enlace es imposible? Pensaba que tenías más tacto. Por supuesto que no nos podemos casar, idiota. Si me quedan meses de vida.

-No es eso -repuso Ranma, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en la camilla, en el extremo opuesto a la cabecera-. Vengo a convencerte. Opérate. ¿A qué esperas?

Akane se secó una lágrima que, en tremendo acto de rebeldía, había osado escapar de sus ojos y bailoteaba por su cara, a punto de caer.

-Espero a que descubran una cura fiable de mi enfermedad.. La revista _Science and Health_ dice que…

-No seas ilusa -le interrumpió Ranma-. ¿Te crees que te recomendaría arriesgar la vida sin antes estudiar bien las cosas? Me he suscripto a esa revista y a _Salud ya_, a _Japoneses enfermos del mundo _y muchas más. El panorama es el mismo de hace diez años. Tienes las mismas chances de sobrevivir y las mismas esperanzas que tu madre.

Akane volvió a taparse buena parte de la cara con la manta. La mención de la madre había bastado para que ella ejecutara la operación tortuga que tan bien conocía. Ranma sabía que estaba por perder a su presa, a menos…a menos que hiciera algo que ella no se esperaba, algo que la dejara con la guardia baja e indefensa a sus argumentos.

-Toma; esta es mi última carta.

Akane estiró la mano bien abierta sin mirar, esperando coger un mamotreto con los que siempre su prometido le obsequiaba. ¿Acaso no era eso lo lógico? ¿Siendo la última carta? ¿Qué fuera aún más larga y pesada -si cabe- que las demás? Pues no. El último intento de convencerla se reducía a un par de párrafos.

Razones para casarme con Akane.

Única razón: Porque aunque haya tantos obstáculos y ella sea como la describí antes, yo la amo y deseo casarme con ella. Siendo objetivos y estadísticamente hablando, mis razones para casarme con una supuesta moribunda cabeza dura son de una entre diez, es decir de un diez por ciento. Por suerte, yo no creo en las estadísticas; creo en el amor.

La carta cayó al suelo mientras poco a poco se bañaba el rostro de Akane de infinitos ríos de agua.

-Tengo miedo, Ranma.

Ranma le abrazó.

-Y yo. Por favor, no me dejes. Ni ahora ni dentro de unos meses. Vive conmigo por siempre.

-¿De verdad te casarías con este estropajo que se queda sin baterías?

-No, me caso con la madre de mis hijos, la abuela de mis nietos y si me apuras, con las bisabuela y tatarabuela de mis bisnietos y tataranietos. Con el amor de mi vida.

-¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es? Firmar el consentimiento para la intervención podría ser un suicidio. Firmar mi acta de muerte. Hoy podría ser mi último hoy. Tengo miedo.

Ranma le acarició el pelo. Y Akane se dejó hacer. Estaba desecha, al punto que se soprendió a si misma empujando a Ranma dentro de la cama mientras su cerebro repetía una y otra vez: "no pienso morirme virgen".

* * *

Tres días después, el Doctor Soma, el mayor especialista en enfermedades raras de Japón se hizo cargo de los preparativos. Un equipo de diez médicos más, traídos de diferentes regiones japonesas completaban el mejor equipo que se pudo reunir. La intervención duró horas. Bien sabía la familia que no valía la pena desesperarse. Que eso era así y había que aguantar. Especialmente Soun recordaba a la perfección cada uno de los minutos que se pasó en la sala de espera diez años atrás durante más de once horas. Y cuando por fin asomó el Doctor Soma y notó en él la misma expresión que había experimentado un década atrás mientras decía: "lo siento, ha habido complicaciones", no necesitó oir más palabras. Ranma, en cambio, si que las necesitaba. Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos fue informado puntillosamente sobre cómo avanzó la operación. Lo bien que salió la parte difícil, extraer el tejido infectado. La suerte que habían tenido hasta entonces, pues ya estaba lista para cerrarle y darle el alta. Una milagrosa operación que acaba rápido y fácil. Y cómo después, empezaron a titilar más y más lucecitas de la pantalla a las que el Doctor les puso el nombre exacto pero que a duras penas si Ranma logró retener. Al final, cayó a mínimos el porcentaje de algo que Ranma tampoco atinó a recordar y tuvieron que entubarla y dejarla en coma inducido. Y así la habían dejado.

_Disminuyó el porcentaje de eso. Todo se trataba de porcentajes, después de todo _-pensó Ranma-._ Tanto insistir en lo mismo y a la postre, la he matado._

El doctor Soma se despidió con una frase que se sabía de memoria, un consuelo escaso que estaba obligado a dar por cuestiones legales pero que no deseaba decir pues se trataba de un milagro en toda regla, una posibilidad de una en un trillón.

-En algunos casos excepcionales y rarísimos, el paciente despierta solo durante los primeros seis días. Si eso ocurriera, podríamos salvarle. Pero como ya le digo, no guarde muchas esperanzas. Ha ocurrido una vez en París hace veinte años y otra en Suecia el año pasado. Pasada la semana de precaución, pueden darle por muerta en vida.

Nabiki y Kasumi lloraron abrazadas. Soun llevaba la vista extraviada, anclada en el techo. Cada tanto se desdibujaban las líneas que unían cada toma de aire que atravesaban el techo. Se trataba de las lágrimas que caían de sus párpados sin cerrar y emborronaban la imagen que las retinas apenas si procesaban.

Ranma no decía nada. De hecho se había marchado ya. Sus pasos pesados le llevaban lejos de allí.

-La he matado. La he matado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma no apareció. Por la mañana del segundo, Nabiki le sorprendió en la puerta de la salita en donde Akane se encontraba "reposando". Llevaba entre sus manos múltiples cajas entre sus manos.

-¿Y esto? -las señaló Nabiki-. ¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupaste mucho. Tuvimos que mandar a Ryoga y Genma a buscarte. Nadie sabía dónde estabas o qué te había pasado. Yo llegué a pensar en lo peor.

El rostro de Ranma no es que fuera totalmente inexpresivo pero tampoco se podía extraer gran cosa de él. Vacío. Sin emociones o nada que permitiera a quien le viera en foto, afirmar que se trataba del rostro de un ser vivo.

-Estuve investigando. El caso de Suecia y el de París tienen algo en común, ¿sabés? Los pacientes en coma, pueden oirnos en algunas ocasiones. A los dos lázaros en cuestión les ocurrió lo mismo. Se despertaron en estado de shock tras oir algo que les sorprendió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Casos de mujeres que confiesan estar embarazadas al hombre inconsciente seguro que habrá habido muchos y ninguno fue efectivo. En cambio estos…oyeron exactamente lo que estuvieron esperando oir durante años y ya habían perdido la esperanza de que se produjera. El sueco era un ludópata. Apostaba día a día pequeñas fortunas al mismo número. Durante el cuarto día, un familiar encendió la radio y el paciente oyó sin saberlo un programa cómico en el que se aseguraba que se iba a prohibir el juego en Suecia. Justo lo que secretamente deseaba oir. Algo que le impidiera, ya que era tan débil de carácter, seguir dilapidando sus generosos ingresos.

-O sea que en esas cajas tienes… -interrumpió Nabiki.

-Una máscara de Saffron y de sus secuaces. Recrearemos la escena de las fosas de Jusenkyo.

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, aunque se les partía el alma, especialmente cuando Ranma gritaba: "¡Vamos, despierta, dime que me has oído todo!", nadie se animó a llevarle la contraria. Día a día se repetía la escena a las 8, 12, 16 y 20 horas.

Durante la mañana del séptimo día les dejaron a solas. Un Ranma abatido y rendido a la realidad de que se quedaba solo, se postró en el mismo sitio de la cama de siempre. Akane llevaba una expresión tan dulce y sincera, tan de bella durmiente, que parecía mentira que ya nunca abriría los ojos.

En Ranma todo era tétrico. Ojeras, palidez, pelos revueltos, ojos enrojecidos y tensión se mezclaban en perfecta consonancia para generar el rostro de la más autentica amargura. Por dentro, poco que decir. Desolación y un nudo en la garganta que se tragaba casi todas las palabras del muchacho antes de que siquiera intentaran salir por la boca.

-Ak…akane. Hoy han publicado el último número de tu revista: _Science and Health_. Tenías razón. Hace dos días han descubierto una pastilla nueva. Dicen que podría ser la solución ideal para tu enfermedad. Que en dos meses se podrá pedir para casos especiales como el tuyo a modo de test. Tenías razón…si tan solo te hubiese hecho caso y hubiésemos esperado unos cuantos días más…-se llevó las manos a los ojos-. Tenías razón…te he matado.

El brazo de Akane tembló como en la películas y también, como en las películas, tardó un poco en levantarse sin que el protagonista lo notara y por último, se depositó en la espalda de Ranma y le acarició.

-¡Akane…!

Los frágiles labios de casi ultratumba de Akane susurraban unas palabras que se habrían paso por la reseca garganta. Sonaba como el aleteo de una mariposa sobreviviente que viajaba, agotada, del infierno al mundo real sin pausa y sin prisa.

-¡Dios, cuánto he deseado escuchar eso! ¡Ranma Saotome en persona dándome la razón en algo! ¡Y por triplicado!

El resto es un poco la historia imaginable. Una nube de doctores le rodearon y se la llevaron. Unas semanas e infinidad de estudios después, Akane fue dada de alta y la noticia de su milagrosa recuperación recorrió el mundo. Tres años más tarde, Nabiki y Ranma tomaban un café juntos.

-Algún día tendrás que confesarle que en un último y ridículo manotazo de ahogado, te inventaste lo de la pastilla nueva y el artículo en la revista.

Ranma depositó la cucharilla en su taza y generó un suave remolino con ella.

-Sí, ya lo haré. Tengo toda una vida con ella por delante para hacerlo.

Fin.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a Manuela-chan, Minefine7, xXx-aihiwatari-xXx y Massy13 por sus comentarios._

_Para el que le interese, escribí este fic sumido en un profundo dolor de muelas. Supongo que un poco se nota por lo que les hice sufrir ¿no? El caso es que antes de ir al dentista no sentía dolor y ahora sí. Y puesto que esta semana viví en el mundo del revés, se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo con los personajes. No me ha dolido tanto como para escribir un Akane y medio como Maxhika pero sí para cambiar del tono romántico que acostumbro al tono trágico. Espero que les haya gustado y escribir algo romántico la semana que viene. Eso significará que cesó el dolor de muelas._


	10. ¡Ríete de mi y eres hombre muerto, Ranma

¡Ríete de mi y eres hombre muerto, Ranma Saotome!

Todo comenzó unas dos horas atrás, cuando Kasumi todavía preparaba el almuerzo tranquilamente en casa y nada aún había interrumpido sus quehaceres. A la mayor de las Tendo le pareció oir como un barullo muy lejano al que no le dio mayor importancia. Demasiado acostumbrada estaba a los súbitos quiebres en el silencio para preocuparse por algo así. Tampoco se inmutó cuando descubrió que la batahola se dirigía en su dirección ni cuando oyó un claro portazo seguido de la siguiente frase de su hermanita pequeña: ¡Ríete de mi y eres hombre muerto, Ranma Saotome!

Unos veinte minutos después de aquello halló a ambos tortolitos en una pose cuanto menos sorprendente. Arrodillados el uno frente al otro, cara a cara y sin decir palabra. Los rostros tan cercanos y equidistantes que la nerviosa respiración de Ranma le hacía cosquillas bajo la nariz a Akane. Ninguno movía un músculo. Prohibido hablar, prohibido pestañear y peor aún, prohibido reir. Akane lo llevaba bien. Solo el tenue cosquilleo que Ranma le provocaba, dañaba mínimamente su propósito de no mostrar emociones. Tan leve que no se le podía catalogar de "trampa". Ranma, en cambio, llevaba el reto con muchas mayores dificultades. Poco a poco se iba poniendo morado de tanto intentar contener las respiración. Cada tanto se mordisqueaba por dentro para impedir que los labios exhalaran una risa incoveniente. Eso sí que se podía catalogar como falta al reglamento pero a Akane le daba igual. Tenía en claro que ya había ganado.

Kasumi y Nabiki que recién llegaba observaban la escena desde distancia prudencial.

-Se está poniendo fea la cosa, hermanita.

-Ya lo veo, Nabiki. Quizás debiéramos interrumpirles.

-Ni de coña. Yo no me acerco a esos dos por nada del mundo. Y menos ahora. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Como un relojito prefectamente sincronizado, la cara de Ranma tiñó su azul morado a un tono casi verdoso y por fin dejó escapar una larga carcajada.

-Has perdido, Ranma. El primero que se rie pierde.

-Otra vez. Es la última. Te lo prometo.

Akane se levantó sin hacerle mucho caso. Le había jurado en vano lo mismo en, al menos, otras diez ocasiones más. Ella sabía bien que la mentalidad competitiva de su prometido no toleraba perder con nadie a nada y mucho menos a un juego tan simple y ridículo como ese. También comprendía de sobra que no pararía de pedírselo hasta ganarle pero que jamás lo lograría. La razón era bastante sencilla: cuanto más pensaba Ranma en no reir, mayor era la presión que le empujaba a hacerlo. Por su parte Akane, sospechaba que Ranma se reía de ella. Que lo hacía a propósito utilizando el jueguecito como excusa para poder burlarse de ella impúnemente en su cara y aquello le ponía de tan mala hostia que lo que menos pasaba por su cabeza era sonreir. Mucho menos demostrar cualquier otra forma de júbilo facial.

-Pareciera que lo haces a propósito.

Pronto se arrepintió de aquella frase. La marcha forzosa al Dojo a entrenar interrumpió aquello en el peor momento y degeneró en una nueva rutina. Mañana tras mañana, Ranma le retaba entre cinco y veinte veces sin éxito. A veces aguantaba cincuenta segundos. En otras ocasiones hasta un minuto y medio. Aunque en la mayoría de los patéticos casos no sobrepasaba la veintena de segundos. Única solución: dejarse perder. Imposible; se daría cuenta. La otra…ayudarle.

-Pero vamos a ver, Ranma ¿tú en qué demonios piensas cuando me miras a la cara? ¿soy un payaso o qué?

Prodigiosamente el morado de su rostro paso un níveo instantáneo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le tenían contra las cuerdas.

-No…no. Es una risa nerviosa. Intento no mirar…

Akane se congratuló con un gesto de triunfo:

-¡Ese es el problema! La risa es el producto de tu negación.

Le cogió la cara con ambas manos. Las palmas abiertas sobre los mofletes y las narices casi tocándose.

-Mírame bien. No intentes suprimir la risa. No luches contra ella. Céntrate en lo que tienes delante.

Y Ranma, pues, se centró. Unos ojos entre la gama del marrón y el verde claro aguardaban su respuesta. Unos ojos tan profundos y cristalinos que podía hundirse en ellos por siempre y bucear en terreno Akanil sin ahogarse aunque le fallara la respiración de la vergüenza y sin acabar nunca de mirarle aunque el deseo se saciara por otros rumbos. Vio también una cabellera corta y sutil. Femenina sin duda. Con suaves picos que adornaban el terremoto azul que esperaba, paciente, a que alguien la desordenase. Sus labios ya no fueron vistos. Los sentidos se centraban en sus manos que todavía le tenían la cabeza con gentileza prolongándose en una larga y -quizá estudiada- caricia. Ya puestos, se deleitó en las cejas, las orejas y la frente. Nada que decir sobre ellas salvo que el muchacho saltaba de una a otra con las pupilas en un constante frenesí.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro y diez minutos sin que ninguno se moviera.

Los ojos de Akane se iban colmando de ternura segundo a segundo. Comprendía muy bien la naturaleza del silencio de su prometido.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué no me acuerdo siquiera de que no debo reirme? ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

_He visto algo muy bello_ -pensó-. Un paisaje tan hermoso que a_ mitad del paseo por sus terrenos ya ni recordaba cómo había llegado allí ni de qué tenía que olvidarme_.

Fin.

* * *

Fic cortito, a tono con mis escasas fuerzas, dedicado a Minefine7 que atendió a todos mis caprichos mientras más dolor de muelas tenía y que siempre me gana al juego de "prohibido reirse".

Como habréis notado casi no hay argumento. La razón es que últimamente me estuve centrando demasiado en este aspecto de mis historias y poco en el estilo. Así que decidí improvisar una cosa cortita y simple. Buscando un poquito más de intensidad en la lectura a costa de sacrificar el efecto sorpresa final. El resultado está lejos de ser óptimo pero el proceso me dejó un buen sabor de boca. Espero que le haya gustado.

Para finalizar quiero agradecer especialmente a todos lo que se preocuparon por mi salud de estos días. Massy13, maxhika, Manuela-chan, minefine7, Rutabi y xXx-aihiwatari-xXx.

PS: Ya me siento mejor.


	11. La reunión de los cien Ranmas y Akanes

**La reunión de los cien Ranmas y las cien Akanes.**

Ranma observó de pies a cabeza a Akane. A su Akane. A aquella Akane que llevaba sin ver casi ocho años y con la que había tropezando casualmente en esa convención grotesca. Desde luego los años le habían sentado más que bien. Llevaba un vestido ajustado, un par de brazaletes y un sombrerito bordó diminuto que usualmente le hubiese quedado ridículo en su cuerpo de artista marcial dedicada pero que ahora lucía espléndidamente. No había cambiado demasiado. Solo lo suficiente para minimizar, al andar, sus inclinaciones violentas y aumentar, al mismo tiempo, su gracia natural.

Por su mente se pasaron una y mil imágenes nostálgicas. El día en que la conoció. El primer entrenamiento. Todas las aventuras que pasaron juntos. Todos y cada uno de los sentimientos dichos y no dichos. Y de pronto se le escapó una frase, una que poco tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo. Una que jamás diría ahora que se había convertido en un hombre serio y responsable. Y sin embargo la pronunció. Nostálgica rebeldía de la boca que se negaba a decir lo correcto y optaba por lo menos aconsejable.

-¡Menos mal que no nos hemos casado!

Cuando oyó aquello, el cerebro de Akane atravesó un camino similar solo que de forma más rápida y fulminante. Para ser sinceros no le había reconocido. Ranma estaba prácticamente igual salvo por algunos pequeños detalles que le confundían. El principal, su sobrenatural saber estar. El viejo Ranma, el que recordaba ella, jamás hubiese aguantado más de diez minutos en un sitio así, repleto de gente malintencionada y rica. Mucho menos sería capaz de vestir un traje azul tan sobrio de una manera tan casual. Casi como si estuviera acostumbrado. Solo cuando Ranma abrió la boca y dijo lo que solo un adolescente timorato diría, fue que Akane descubrió que todavía existía algo de niño en el señor con el que se había tropezado y que ese señor, un "Señor" con mayúsculas, era su Ranma. Bueno, Ranma a secas, sin posesivos.

Así pues, se le quedó mirando sin saber bien qué decir o cómo reaccionar hasta que a la postre, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, menos mal…

Ambos titubearon un instante. Uno de esos segundos mágicos en los que se adivinaba la próxima confesión que tan a menudo se frustraba en el pasado y luego cada uno siguió por su camino. Ranma pensó en gritar, en destrozar el traje y raptar a su prometida…a esa mujer que ya no era su prometida, que no sabía bien si todavía amaba pero que estaba allí y que no podía negarse, le volvía loco. No lo hizo. El Ranma del pasado jamás se hubiese animado a pasar esa vergüenza en público. El del presente sí, pero era demasiado serio y formal para siquiera intentarlo. De solo pensar en las explicaciones que tendría que dar a los peces gordos de la empresa por su exabrupto, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Akane alcanzó a girar el pescuezo para echar un último vistazo fugaz a su exprometido. ¡Elegante! ¡El muy cabrón rezumaba la elegancia propia de un duque o un príncipe melancólico! Le miraba marcharse con esa triste expresión de lord inglés sin mostrar ni el más mínimo signo de la amarga lucha interna que debía de estar librando. El adolescente tonto y maleducado que porfiaba por escapar de esa coraza de madurez para abalanzarse sobre ella y soltarle algún comentario despectivo sobre su vestuario.

_A lo mejor _-pensó Akane-_ lo que necesita este engreido es una buena paliza como las de antes._ Tampoco lo hizo. La dama coqueta en la que se había convertido jamás haría eso. En realidad sí podía hacerlo, porque de "dama coqueta" poco tenía salvo el disfraz que públicamente se veía obligada a adoptar para cumplir con las convenciones sociales. Las manos le temblaron por primera vez. Sintió como un relámpago recorría buena parte de su cuerpo desde la nuca hasta los brazos y luego volvía en dirección ascendente nuevamente hasta la cabeza. Cerró los puños y se volteó, enceguecida…y volvió a tropezar. Esta vez con un señor mayor.

-Lo…lo siento. Debo de estar muy torpe hoy.

-No te preocupes querida. No ha sido nada.

El viejito se arrastró cojeando hasta una de las muchas butacas que la organización del evento colocó alrededor del escenario. No parecía herido superficialmente pero a la luz de Akane, algo le pasaba. No llegaba a vislumbrar la naturaleza de su herida interior pero algo percibía y, ya sea por educación o simple empatía, le preguntó.

-¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien? No le habré hecho daño, ¿verdad?

-No. No, querida. Por lo menos no de la manera que te imaginas. La verdad es que te pareces mucho a mi mujer, que en paz descanse, cuando era joven.

-Oh, lo siento. Debe de ser duro.

El viejito llevaba un bastón de madera. La manos, rugosas y ásperas se balanceaban sobre él. A lo mejor temblaba.

-Al principio no tanto. Quedé viudo muy joven, cuando disponía de una excelente memoria. Pero ahora…ya casi ni me acuerdo de cómo era. Las fotos ayudan un poco. Pero sus gestos, su forma de moverse…todo aquello se ha ido perdiendo hasta que te vi. Te juro que eres igual a mi Akane, querida.

Akane se ruborizó al instante y pensó en que el destino era cruel. Que de enterarse el viejito de la casualidad de que ella se llamara igual que su difunta mujer, solo se amargaría más. Y decidió ocultarle el hecho fortuito. Mientras tanto Ranma seguía porfiando en su interior. Por momentos le parecía que estaba por volverse loco. Y loco debía de estar pues, le había parecido ver a otra Akane más de la mano de un Mousse atlético aunque de cutis cadavérico y luego, una tercera incluso, tonteando con un Ryoga esbelto y dicharachero que no paraba de mostrarle las fotos de sus hijos a todo el que quisiera verlos. Una de las fotos, la de su hija más pequeña, era idéntica a la Akane que conservaba en su memoria. La otra Akane, la que le pareció que era la mujer del tipejo parecido a Ryoga, tenía cierto aire Akanil aunque no era ella. Llevaba demasiado maquillaje y una joyas pretensiosas, impropias de una Akane hecha y derecha. Y así posó la vista sobre todas y cada una de las invitadas hasta que descubrió con horror que todas se parecían en algo a Akane. Alguna era más pequeña, otras, mucho más viejas. Y las de más alla se habían convertido en señoronas gordas que no paraban de poner a parir a tal o cual jovenzuela "desvergonzada" a las que señalaban con el dedo y que también se parecían a su exprometida. Las últimas, directamente eran un calco de la original, nada más que parecían tomadas de otros mundos paralelos. Pues sus parejas le parecían también malas copias de sus pasados pretendientes. De hecho, la del fondo, la que no paraba de reirse como una tonta enamorada, iba de la mano de un Kuno tan mediocre como el original pero mucho más culto y refinado.

Ranma cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente tres veces y los volvió a abrir. Y voila; todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Cada uno de los invitados volvía a tener su aspecto normal. Ni Akanes ni Ryogas ni Kunos, únicamente desconocidos tomándose una copa a la espera del inminente espectáculo. Solo una, la primera de todas, la que tropezó con él hacía unos instantes, seguía siendo Akane.

_Debe de ser mi imaginación _-pensó Ranma-_. Jamás supuse que me afectaría tanto volver a verla. Si tan solo hubiese sido más valiente en el pasado…da igual. Ya es tarde._

Akane por su parte se había sentado al lado del señor mayor y le escuchaba, educadamente, divagar sobre el pasado y el amor.

-La vida es tan efímera y cruel si le dejas, que casi no vale la pena resistirse. Si eres feliz, _carpe diem_, aprovecha el día. Y si no lo eres, procura serlo. No sabes cuantas oportunidades más tendrás de conseguirlo.

Akane asentía a cada una de las máximas del anciano ladeando suavemente la cabeza de arriba abajo. Alguna que otra sentencia como la anterior le dolían en lo más profundo pero no decía nada. Sobre todo, una chica educada. No volvería a dejar que su mal genio le arrebatase su felicidad.

-Fijese en mi suegro -continuaba el viejito-. Ayer hace exactamente un año que ha pasado a mejor vida. Yo solía decirle: "Vamos, Soun. Sal a pasear" y él, nada de nada, que ya iría mañana que no estaba de humor, etc, etc. Y al final pues ya no hubo más mañanas para él. ¿Me entiende, jovencita? Hay que aprovechar el ahora.

Akane, desde luego no entendía. Desde que oyó que el nombre del padre de la Akane muerta era "Soun" solo se repetía a si misma: "esto ya no puede ser casualidad; no puede serlo".

-¿Qui…quién es usted? -tartamudeó Akane.

-Oh, lo siento. ¡Qué maleducado de mi parte, jovencita! Me llamo Ranma Saotome, ¿y usted?

A lo lejos, el hombre de traje azul, el verdadero Ranma, observó lo nunca visto. Como su Akane se desmayaba en un santiamén al oir las últimas palabras de su extraño acompañante. Y digo que era la nunca visto, porque había caído suavemente sobre la silla sin hacer ruido y en pose recatada, como una señorita. La Akane adolescente de la que se había enamorado difícilmente perdiera el conocimiento de forma tan fácil y femenina y mucho menos por una palabras, fueran cuales fueran. Dos instantes y medios después, Ranma había atravesado el escenario entero llevándose por delante mozos, mesas y demás estorbos y se encontraba arrodillado junto a su amor juvenil. Le tomaba el pulso, le medía la temperatura con la palma de la mano en la frente y hasta vigilaba su respiración y los latidos del corazón, apoyando el oído derecho sobre su pecho.

Al final, comprendió que efectivamente se había desmayado y que nada más tenía, salvo esa momentánea pérdida de lucidez.

-¿Qué le ha hecho, viejo inmudo?

El anciano se levantó con ayuda de su bastón y contestó con una expresión relajada y honesta. Imposible que estuviera mintiendo.

-Le conté algunas anécdotas sobre mi difunta mujer, Akiko y mi suegro, Soma. Por último me presente: soy Ryu Sendo. Y se desmayó…

Akane se incorporó poco a poco.

-Yo…yo oí otra cosa.

Ranma se le echó encima.

-Ya ha oído a la dama, viejo pervertido. No crea que le tendré lástima por su edad.

A su alrededor se había formado un semicírculo de gente que aguardaba expectante la resolución de la batahola. Ranma lo advirtió en seguida y supo de inmediato que luego tendría una gran jaqueca y mucho que explicar pero le daba igual. Mejor dicho: no le daba igual pero ya no podia detenerse. Le cogió de la camisa con un brazo y le elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Seguía siendo un artista marcial impulsivo después de todo.

-Espere, caballero -interrumpieron dos o tres señoras que anteriormente habían estado sentadas junto a Akane y el anciano-. Este señor dice la verdad. Nosotras escuchamos la conversación y nada ofensivo le ha dicho a la jovencita.

La escena violenta se cortó en su momento de mayor climax sin que Akane lograra recuperarse del todo. Un Ranma visiblemente descolocado le dejó caer en la silla, mudo y vacilante. No sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Llevaba años sin que le hirviera la sangre así. Sin atolondrarse por una tontería. Para ser exactos, llevaba ocho años de "normalidad emocional" si es que puede llamarse "normal" el no exaltarse por nada.

-Lo siento. Yo…

El anciano le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-No es tiempo de disculparse ahora. Será mejor que se ocupe de la jovencita. Todavía le veo aturdida.

No le costó mucho a Ranma tomar una decisión de esas que cambian la vida de cualquiera. Por un lado, el viejo tenía razón: Akane no reaccionaba. Además sentía tanta vergüenza que deseaba que la tierra la tragara cuanto antes. Y atender a Akane, aunque ya no fuese su tarea, le daba la excusa perfecta para huir de allí.

Ranma le cogió en brazos y atravesó otra vez todo el escenario cargando con ella. Para su mala fortuna, la salida estaba justo en el extremo más lejano del salón. A cada paso sentía las miradas fulminantes de sus socios, de sus futuros socios que probablemente ahora ya no lo serían y sobre todo, de su jefe. Le escuchaba cuchillear a todos y pronto descubrió el embrollo en que se había metido. El hombre al que había agredido, el señor Ryu Sendo, era el mayor pez gordo de la convención. "La ballena" en palabras de su jefe, que debían cazar hoy. En el mejor de los casos, ya podía ir despidiéndose del ascenso prometido. En el peor…prefería ni pensarlo.

-Saotome, si se marcha ahora con esa histérica y sin siquiera disculparse apropiadamente, las consecuencias serán…

Ranma se giró hacia su jefe dispuesto a tartamudear una excusa del tipo "ahora vuelvo" pero no pudo. Su jefe, ya no era su jefe, sino un Genma-panda que sostenía un cartelito rezando la misma consigna con que le había detenido hace instantes.

-Lo sé, señor Kogi. Las consecuencias serán nefastas pero debo irme. Y una cosa más, si vuelve a llamarle "histérica"…no respondo de mis actos.

Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta. A su gran oído de artista marcial entrenado llegaron las palabras que tuvo instantes después el señor Kogi con Takeda, el lameculos que ambicionaba su puesto y su ascenso.

-Se lo dije, señor. Aunque la mona se vista de seda…siempre ha sido un bruto y siempre lo será.

-Tiene razón, Takeda. Por favor, encárguese del asunto.

"Encarguese del asunto". Aquello olía a despido fulminante. Peor aún, el renacuajo de Takeda disfrutaría toda la noche del asqueroso placer de redactar la carta de cese de su rival. ¿Y todo por qué? Por defender a su exprometida de quien, en realidad, no le atacó, Ryu Sendo, y por faltar el respeto a su jefe sin razón. Porque en honor a la verdad, ¿qué tenía de malo que le dijeran "histérica", si él mismo le solía soltar en el pasado entre quince y veinte lindezas por estilo a diario? Si, ahora que lo recordaba bien -y lo mucho que le había costado olvidarlo-, fue ella quien dio por terminada la relación. En el fondo, el mote de "histérica" desde su perspectiva le sentaba de maravilla.

Se paró justo en la puerta de salida por el lado de adentro. En el exterior, una mujer que marchaba dando grandez zancadas, sacó de pronto, un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo, se secó los mocos y lo arrojó sobre una papelera cercana. Luego prosiguió con su camino olvidando sobre la tapa del tacho de basura el sobre con el resto de pañuelos sin usar. Ranma se preguntó si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo. De tirar a la basura metafórica la pesada carga que llevaba entre brazos, puesto que ya no le servía para nada o si al menos, sería posible dejarla olvidada en algún sitio aunque desde un punto de vista objetivo todavía tuviera algún que otro asunto pendiente con ella. Al rato observó volver a la misma mujer y recuperar sus pertenencias, solo que esta vez, llevaba el pelo más corto como el de Akane y los ojos idénticos a los de su exprometida.

Ranma comprendió de inmediato que volvía a alucinar y recurrió nuevamente al mismo remedio de antes: cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Al abrirlos, se encontró con el rostro de Akane; inconscientemente había bajado la mirada y sus ojos se habían posado sobre los de ella. ¡La de veces que habían quedado en la misma pose cuando eran adolescentes! Recuperar aquella sensación, no lo iba a negar, le producía el leve cosquilleo de siempre salvo que esta vez, siendo un hombre hecho y derecho, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

La barra del buffet estaba vacía. A lo mejor sería una buena idea llevarla allí y servirle un café. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir desmayada un chica fuerte como ella? Luego, se despediría sin contarle nada de los problemas que le había ocasionado, por supuesto. Y mañana ya sería otro día. Uno que vislumbraba muy bien. Hoy imprimiría unos cuantos currículum y por la mañana se entretendría repartiéndolos. Si tenía suerte, conseguiría trabajo antes de que le llegara la carta de despido. _Japan Tech_ y _MegaFlynn_ se había mostrado muy interesadas en contar con sus servicios en las últimas convenciones.

-No me faltarán "novias"…-murmuró.

-Normal. Siendo tú…-contestó Akane que empezaba a abrir los ojos-. Seguro que te sobran pretendientas, prometidas y demás.

A Ranma se le ocurrieron al menos cinco respuestas crueles, tres divertidas por lo irónicas y dos, directamente bordes. Pero no pronunció ninguna de ellas. La madurez le había enseñado nuevas formas de escarmentar a los tontos que malinterpretaban las cosas. Simplemente extendió ambos brazos y le dejó caer.

Akane se sorprendió un poco aunque aguantó el impacto con naturalidad. Había caído de culo. Nada realmente de qué quejarse. Tampoco se sentía en posición o autoridad moral suficiente como para reprocharle nada. Aquella era la dinámica correcta entre dos adultos. Me tratas bien, te trato bien. Me atacas, dejo de cuidarte. En el fondo, la fábula del escorpión y la tortuga cruzando el río. El mensaje, sobre todo, era claro. El Ranma que en algunas ocasiones ponía la otra mejilla había muerto hace ocho años cuando ella rompió el compromiso.

Ranma lo expresó aún mejor.

-¡Menos mal que no nos casamos! -repitió. Y en esta ocasión sí que los pensamientos y las palabras iban de la mano. Akane se incorporó con toda la dignidad que pudo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No me guardes rencor. Ni tú eres el inmaduro que parecía que coqueteaba con todas sin decidirse ni yo la idiota que no aguantó más la situación. Somos otras personas.

-Cierto -repuso Ranma-. Somos unos desconocidos. No debí haberte ayudado. Adios.

Y se fue. Akane trató de centrarse en todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que se había desmayado y que Ranma le habia ayudado. También creía recordar que todo había sido un malentendido. Que el anciano solo pronunciaba nombres parecidos a los de su familia y que ella, probablemente le había malintepretado por el estado de shock que le había producido toparse con Ranma. Lo que no entendía muy bien era el por qué de su actitud entre agria y galante. ¿Todavía le quería? ¿Le despreciaba? ¿Ambas cosas a la vez? Se dejó caer, mejor dicho, se desplomó sobre un asiento del buffet, agotada.

-¿Qué desea?

-Un café.

Akane contestó bajito casi suspirando y sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en el hombre del traje azul que se alejaba poco a poco.

-Aquí tienes, histérica.

Akane se volteó, espantada.

El mozo sostenía la taza y le miraba sin pestañear. Actuaba como si no hubiese dicho nada inapropiado. Desde luego no se parecia a Ranma en nada aunque tenía una coleta idéntica a la de su exprometido y la misma sonrisa socarrona que solía utilizar este cuando en otra época de su vida mejor, le acariciaba con improperios constantes.

-¿Qué…qué ha dicho?

-He dicho histérica o si lo prefiere, pechoplano, marimacho, bruta, ingrata, traidora, egoista, ¿sigo?

El Ranma del traje azul se había alejado unos veinte metros intentando esconder las lágrimas cuando oyó el incofundible sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

-¿Será posible? ¿Otra vez?

Efectivamente, Akane había vuelto a desmayarse. Esta vez le rodeaba una gran cantidad de gente. Un desmayo en una mujer bonita se suele tomar casi como natural. Pero dos…

-¿Caballero, su mujer no estará embarazada?

La respuesta de Ranma comenzó con tono desafiante pero se fue desdibujando a medida que tartamudeaba.

-No es mi pareja y no está embarazada que yo sepa…bueno, no lo sé. Hace ocho años que no le veo. Quizá si lo esté…

_Desde luego podría estarlo_ -comenzó a pensar en silencio mientras se acercaba a examinarle otra vez-_. Las chances de que alguien tan guapa esté disponible son de…da igual, si no está embarazada, estará enferma. En ambos casos, solo queda una cosa por hacer, llevarla a un hospital._

Una vez tomada la decisión, la boca de Ranma como en los viejos tiempos volvió a trabajar a un más rápido que la mente. Pronto se encontró dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra para prepar un viaje confortable de la paciente al hospital. A unos les pedía que trajeran una botella de agua del buffet por si se despertaba. Y a otros, unas toallitas húmedas y un abrigo en condiciones puesto que no sabía dónde había quedado el suyo. De pronto, un hombre se acercó hasta él y le interrumpió.

-Yo le llevo. Soy doctor.

La muchedumbre exhaló un suspiro unánime de relajación: "por fin, un profesional se hará cargo".

-Ni de coña.

-¿Cómo dice, joven? Le he oído perfectamente. Llevan ocho años sin verse. Yo soy médico y usted no. Esta situación ni le compete ni es el más indicado para manejarla. Deme una buena razón para negarse.

-Le doy tres. Que le asoma del bolsillo del saco un pañuelo amarillo y negro. Que huele a cerdo y que la salida está por el otro lado.

Por ese entonces Ranma ya estaba totalmente desquiciado, vociferando como un loco y sudando a mares. El traje azul ya no le quedaba tan bien. De hecho, le pesaba. La impecable corbata roja que completaba el exquisito juego de etiqueta le asfixiaba también. El recinto entero daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras huía con su presa. Una Akane preciosa que a pesar del ruido ni se inmutaba. El papel de bella durmiente lo representaba a la perfección.

Solo en el exterior, y una vez que cogió una buena bocanada de aire, Ranma tomó consciencia de que el panda al que había empujado por el camino era su jefe y el cerdo que había pisoteado tres veces, Takeda.

No importaba. Ya nada importaba realmente. Tan solo llegar hasta su auto y depositar su preciosa carga en el asiento del acompañante.

A mitad de camino, sin embargo, Ranma sintió como si un rayo le partiera en dos. Aún tardó unos cuatro segundos en asimilar lo que había oído. Un hombre, bueno, un rival, un asqueroso e inmundo entrometido pronunciaba las palabras que no quería oir.

-¿Qué hace usted con mi esposa?

-¿Su esposa? Yo…yo la llevo al hospital. Se ha desmayado.

-Ay, pobrecita. El primer trimestre es el peor de todos. Ya me ocupo yo. Muchas gracias, señor…

-Saotome. Ranma Saotome.

-¿Saotome? ¿En serio? ¿No será usted por casualidad el…? ¿cómo le llama siempre? ¿el idiota engreido?

-Ese mismo. Lamento conocerle en una situación así. Por favor, no se vaya a creer que aquí ocurría algo raro. Le aseguro que no le veo desde hace ocho años. Ha sido todo una fenomenal coincidencia.

El hombre largó una carcajada fenomenal.

-Pero mi amigo. ¿Cómo ponerme celoso de usted? Si justamente usted le ha tenido servida en bandeja de plata tanto tiempo y no la ha aprovechado. Debe de ser el hombre más inofensivo del planeta. Bueno, no se ofenda. Pero es la verdad.

Unos veinte minutos después de que se marcharan, Ranma seguía vagando por la ciudad.

_Buena las has hecho, Ranma, esta noche _-pensaba-._ Akane casada y embarazada y tú, idiota, engreído, inofensivo y sin trabajo. Ya no puedes caer más bajo. Y encima con alucinaciones sin pies ni cabeza. A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco de verdad. _

Se quitó el traje y la corbata y los arrojó bien lejos.

_Ocho años tirados a la basura. Otra vez la pierdo sin decirle lo que siento. Como si fuera posible declararse a una embarazada de otro hombre._

Una hora después los pasos de su brutal autoreprimenda le trajeron sin darse cuenta hasta la misma sala de convenciones. Todavía quedaba algo de gente. Ranma se asomó con miedo. No pintaba mucho allí pero al menos, si algo salía bien en aquel nefasto día, tendría la posibilidad de disculparse con Ryu Sendo. No imploraría por su perdón ni por su trabajo, tan solo se limitaría a hacer lo correcto. Reconocer que se había comportado como un idiota y aguantar el largo y seguro sermón. Estaba de suerte. El anciano todavía se encontraba entre el público y ya nadie se preocupaba en hacerle la pelota.

-Señor Sendo…vengo a disculparme. Siento mucho lo que dije e hice y siento también mi retraso en volver.

Sendo sonrió.

-Yo también estuve enamorado cuando era joven. Ser impulsivo es parte del amor y la juventud. En realidad, le envidio, ¿sabe?. Yo he perdido ambas cosas. A propósito, ¿cómo se encuentra la joven?

-Bien. Solo ha sido una bajada de tensión. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? ¿Para compensarle por lo de antes?

-Claro que puede. Dígale a esa mujer con las palabras correctas lo que me dijo a mi con las acciones equivocadas: que le quiere tanto que haría cualquier tontería por ella.

-Pide demasiado. Es imposible.

-Imposible es que se lo diga yo a mi Akiko que lleva muerta cincuenta años. Lo suyo solo es muy difícil. Yo mataría por estar en su lugar.

-No lo entiende -insistió Ranma-. Está casada y embarazada. Por eso se desmayó.

Ryu Sendo frunció el entrecejo.

-No me mienta, joven. La chiquilla me ha confesado que lleva ocho años esperando a que el amor de su vida le perdone. Ni tiene pareja ni mucho menos está embarazada. Esa jovencita jamás se inventaría una historia así. No parece ser de esas, por lo menos.

_Pues si no miente ella _-pensó Ranma-_, ¡entonces miente él!_

-O mientes tú -escuchó resonar una voz en su cabeza-. Piensa, Ranma. ¿Realmente llevas ocho años sin Akane o solo ocho horas? ¿Existen Takeda, Ryu y los demás? ¿O son todas alucinaciones?

Ranma ni tiempo tuvo de contestar o pensar porque efectivamente el anciano delante suyo se convirtió de pronto en un panda, luego en Kuno y finalmente en Ryoga. De fondo, la convención comenzó a latir al completo como si se encontraran dentro de un corazón gigantesco y finalmente…Ranma despertó en una camilla. Llevaba una bata de hospital y unas ojeras terribles. Tenía nuevamente dieciseis años.

Akane, una Akane de diecisesis años, le abrazó de inmediato.

-Gracias a Dios, Ranma. Estaba tan preocupada.

-Pero si dijiste que ya no éramos prometidos…-balbuceó el paciente.

-Claro, tonto. Como cuando tú dices que no volverás a hablarme y luego no te aguantas ni una hora en silencio. No lo decía en serio, desde luego.

Kasumi le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Dice el doctor Tofu que te has pasado vagando por todo Nerima sin pegar un ojo por cuarenta y ocho horas hasta caer rendido. No tienes nada. Solo cansancio extremo.

Ranma acercó el oído de Akane a su boca.

-Prométeme algo…-le dijo y le susurró palabras dulces durante unos cuantos minutos. Kasumi vio pasar el blanco del cutis de su hermana al rojo y luego al bermellón sin entender. Cinco minutos después se marcharon para dejarle descansar.

-¿Qué te ha pedido?

Akane guardó silencio.

-Vamos, Akane. No me dejes con la intriga.

-De acuerdo pero debo de haber oído mal porque juraría que me pidió que nunca más vuelva a hablar de rupturas ni en broma y que…

-¿Qué?

-Y que solamente tenga hijos con él.

FIN.

* * *

_Un saludo a todos los que me leyeron y comentaron. Salvo sorpresa, el próximo one-shot será un especial de San Valentín. Se aceptan sugerencias._


	12. Especial de San Valentín

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta colección y por comentar: Minefine7, stmag, Mnemosine624, Sweet-Gwendoline8, AiHiwatari, Angelikitap4emmett, RosemaryAlejandra y Massy13. Sé que el anterior ha sido un poco confuso pero supongo que es parte del encanto de leer: no tener muy en claro lo que va a pasar después. Aunque, para qué mentir, improvisé bastante también y al final, acorralado por la falta de sentido total, tuve que inventarme lo de las alucinaciones. Imagino que a vosotros también os pasará._

* * *

Especial de San Valentín.

El instituto Furinkan era un edificio japonés. Como tal había sido diseñado para soportar grandes calamidades: terremotos, maremotos e incluso tormentas huracanadas. Nada de eso conseguiriría derribarlo jamás. Su precisa arquitectura le permitía balancearse suavemente, en caso de necesidad, de un lado a otro sin perjudicar la estructura. Por otro lado era tan fuerte y macizo que soportaba estoicamente los golpes que le propinaban a diario sus inquilinos, los estudiantes, y especialmente, los más fuertes y dolorosos, los que soltaba la cuadrilla de Ranma cada vez que se liaban a golpes por tonterías sin importancia. El noble edificio soportaba en silencio todo eso y era capaz de mucho más. Siempre en honorable silencio conseguía mantenerse de una pieza a pesar del barullo. En una ocasión hasta tuvo que morderse los ladrillos -a falta de labios- para no largar un profundo y tétrico aullido de dolor cuando una muchedumbre belicosa de alumnos se puso a jugar con sus puertas y persianas. A mayor potencia en el portazo, mayor algarabía en el público. Kuno por un lado y Saotome por otro, sostenían que merecían el título de mayor azotador de puertas del mundo. Así de rídiculos e inmaduros eran sus habitantes. Al edificio en el fondo no le importaba demasiado. Cuna del saber de tanto oir las lecciones de los maestros, se había vuelto sabio él mismo y procuraba elevar su alma de hierro y mampostería hasta otro nivel en el que el caos y desorden de los humanos no le afectara. Casi siempre lo conseguía. Obviamente no tenía ojos, pero si los tuviera, serían sin duda sus ventanas. Por ellas se colaba a diario un aire rápido y melancólico que en sus propias palabras de edificio sabio "le refrescaban el alma". Los parásitos no eran tan malos en el fondo. De hecho, el peor de todos, el Ranma Saotome que mencioné antes, era el primer en dejarse una ventana abierta por descuido. Si no fuera por él, la maldita calefacción interna le ahogaría todos los pensamientos rectos y cuadrados que solía tener hasta convertirlos en variopintas ideas curvas y disparatadas, impropias de una construcción de su alcurnia. Sus elucubraciones debían ser siempre sobrias y rectas como las de todos los demás Colegios del mundo. Era verdad que allá por los años 60, cuando era más joven e inmaduro, se había visto tentando de imaginar ideas de edificio artístico. Incluso soñaba con parecerse a una Catedral de Gaudi o a un puente famoso. Sobre todo ansiaba las épocas de fiesta escolar en que le solían adornar según la temática corrrespondiente con vampiros de papel o árboles de navidad sintéticos o con los más divertidos y coloridos disfraces carnavalescos. De aquella época solo conservaba una cosa, su pasión por las obras de teatro escolares. Por eso, cuando Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome se besaron protagonizando por cuarto año consecutivo Romeo y Julieta, hasta su templado corazón de escultura arquitectónica tembló de emoción. Incluso él era capaz de sentir lo trascendental y bonito de aquella actuación. Tanto él como el público apenas si podían contener la respiración mientras los dos muchachos se seguían comiendo a besos, ajenos al espectáculo de genuino amor que daban. Incluso un objeto inerte y rimbombante cómo él, un objeto sin sangre ni venas, saboreó en su propia y mayúscula dimensión la derrota de la timidez en su máxima potencia y el triunfo, lento pero seguro, del amor sincero. Incluso, una cáscara vacía, sin más humanidad que: libros por carne, hierros por huesos y una azotea vacía por cerebro, fue capaz de intuir lo mágico y bello de aquel beso apasionado. ¡Cuatro años llevaban ignorando lo que sentían a favor de eternas interrupciones! ¡Y cuatro años parecía que iba durar aquel beso!

El edificio no era malo. ¿Cómo podría serlo sin atributos reales de humanidad? Tampoco podría decirse, por la misma razón, que era celoso, sentimiento cuya definición lógicamente conocía de sobra por las infinitas lecciones de literatura que había presenciado pero cuya real naturaleza se le escapaba. Yo diría incluso que no comprendía muy bien el significado de la palabras "artero", "cruel" o "egocéntrico". Pero la verdad es que, aunque cueste decirlo, se comportó como tal. Es decir, como un celoso y artero enamorado que embebido en su egocéntricas ideas destrozaba con crueldad los sentimientos de los demás. Primero se manifestó lo que digo en un leve balanceo. Luego en un estremecimiento total que provocó la caída de varias sillas y mochilas y por último, todo se movió con una fuerza brutal, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Incluso en las noticias, así fue como se contó el suceso: Terremoto extraño localizado en la zona del Instituto Furinkan y alrededores. Pues no, ya os digo yo que no. Que aquello no fue un terremoto sino la celosa reacción de un ente inerte ante la consecución de la escena amorosa. El edificio entero gimió de envidia y no se detuvo hasta que una viga se desprendió justo encima de los dos jóvenes. Ranma la vio primero. Akane después. Ambos intentaron esquivarlas. Solo que Akane llevaba un vestido grande de damita tonta, cuyos secretos para desplazarse rápido no conocía bien del todo como si los de su kimono. A la postre, tropezó y fue víctima del exabrupto arquitectónico. Ranma Saotome llevaba un disfraz más acorde a su naturaleza combativa. Poco le molestaba y si lo hacía, lo disimulaba de forma excelente. Así que cuando vio que la pesada viga comenzaba a hacer contacto con su amada, reaccionó de forma instantánea con un potente y medido truco de las castañas. Aquello encolerizó aún más al edificio. Bueno, no era exactamente cólera pues como vengo diciendo no disponía de sentimientos ni los entendía muy bien pero el caso es que en lugar de calmarse, comenzó a escupir más y más objetos contundentes como si de un volcán en erupción se tratara.

A lo mejor les atacaba por ello, por manifestar de forma tan genuina un sentimiento que no lograba comprender pero que hacía evidente el vacío enorme de su ser. Insisto, no lo pensó así, porque evidentemente los edificios no piensan con palabras, pero de disponer de un diccionario edificio-español, seguramente podría trasladar sus pensamientos a la siguiente frase: _Dejaos ya, humanos, de tanta escenita cursi. Que me recordais que por donde a vosotros os corre sangre a mi solamente aire y que de vuestras cálidas caricias jamás disfrutaré. Lo más parecido a un masaje que he recibido en cien años fue cuando el suave cepillo del pintor acicaló con sus pelillos y su pintura cada rincón de mi ser exterior. Lo más parecido a un beso, cuando el árbol de la acera de enfrente se desprendió en la tormenta del veintisiete y su tronco salió despedido por los aires hasta impactar en mis puertas, improvisada boca que gozó por unos instantes del mágico cosquilleo de las hojas moribundas sobre su superficie_.

Yo diría que el edificio había tomado consciencia de su soledad hacía décadas y que su único consuelo al reconocerse como un ser desprovisto de amor era que existían también humanos condenados a la soledad. Dos de ellos, Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome, que parecían vivir en una burbuja a prueba de afecto semejante a la suya. Así pues, cuando vio que los dos enamorados, se desprendían por fin todo tipo de tapujos. Que no solo se besaban apasionadamente sino que además lo hacían en público. Que habían perdido tanto el control que incluso alguna mano furtiva se posaba donde no debía, puesto que los alumnos del instituto entero estaba presenciado la "actuación". Cuando vio todo esto, es casi comprensible que se desatara una furia como la que se desató. Conociendo el amor profundo que Ranma profesaba por Akane y sus refinadas técnicas de combate, también es imaginable que el joven deflectara todos y cada uno de los objetos que caían sobre ella y el público, salvando a la inmensa mayoría de los presentes. Los pocos que resultaron heridos fueron evacuados a distintos hospitales sin que ninguno revistiera mayor gravedad.

Durante los siguientes diez días no hubo clases. Tiempo que emplearon los vecinos en elevar el status de Ranma de héroe ocasional a "Gran Héroe De Nerima" y las exprometidas despechadas en tirarse de los pelos y maldecir su cruel destino de personajes secundarios en la gran obra de teatro que era la vida de su Ranma. Solo una, Akane Tendo, merecía ser la protagonista central que compartiera escenario con él.

Y luego, lo inevitable. Comenzó el debate sobre qué hacer con el edificio herido.

El alcalde era partidario de una simple refacción pero el arquitecto y buena parte de los padres exigían una demolición inmediata y la construcción de una edificación nueva.

-La estructura está muy comprometida, señor alcalde.

-Eso no lo niego. Pero aún así, seguro que puede repararse y desde luego será más barato eso que armar un edificio entero desde cero.

-Señor alcalde, eso no es del todo cierto. Con las técnicas de construcción y materiales modernos, terminaremos mucho antes. Vigas como esa -señaló una que apenas si se sostenía- ya casi ni se consiguen. Puede hacer lo que desee pero le aseguro que la reparación es antieconómica. Además, ya sabe -le pegó un suave codazo cómplice en la generosa tripa-, el presupuesto del edificio nuevo lo fija usted, unos yens arriba o unos yens abajo no se notarán. Nadie podría reprocharle que gaste más de lo estipulado en pos de la "seguridad" de los niños. No sé si me entiende.

Claro que le entendía. Y puesto que le entendía, con aquel argumento se terminó de decidir todo. Si el alcalde veía por algo era por su bolsillo y nada más. Que quizá el edificio entero tuviera cierto valor histórico o que la mayoría de los alumnos amaban con locura su centro del saber, le tenía sin cuidado.

Ironías del destino aparte, la fecha para provocar el derribo programado fue fijada para el catorce de febrero, el día de San Valentín. La verdad es que a las chicas no les hacía mucha gracia el día elegido pero corría prisa -no se podían perder tantos días de clase- y no hubo espacio para argumentos del tipo: "San Valentín es un día de amor, no de destrucción".

Solo una persona osó levantar la voz en defensa del instituto viejo, Ranma Saotome.

-Si hace falta nos encadenaremos todos en la puerta de entrada -sostenía con el gesto serio, mientras masticaba un pastelito que había cocinado Kasumi. Akane se encontraba a su lado. Callaba. Sonrojada como nunca, apenas si podía contener la respiración. El caso es que mientras la mano izquierda de Ranma dibujaba en el aire la supuesta cadena de alumnos que defenderían al edificio, la derecha sostenía fuertemente la suya. Casi ni le oía. Desde que se besaron durante la obra, todo, incluso lo de las vigas cayéndole encima, le había parecido un sueño (nota del autor: tranquilos, no es un sueño, eso fue en el one-shot pasado). Su vida había dado un vuelco grandioso. Rezumaba felicidad. Adiós a la competencia, adiós a las dudas; hola al amor y al diálogo. Entonces recordó que ya no era la Akane de antes, que ahora Ranma había cambiado su rol de prometido forzoso al de dócil novio, y aprovechó para exponer su punto de vista sin esconderlo con mentiras o golpes.

-¿Te parece desperdiciar nuestro primer San Valentín como novios para defender a esa ruina? Si hasta sospecho que lo hizo a propósito. A veces creo que ese edificio me odia. Por lo menos, por un momento me pareció que todos los cascotes caían solo sobre mí. Y tu le defiendes. Por mi, que lo tiren abajo.

-No.

Y no dijo más. Un simple monosílabo que no explicaba nada. Desde luego, en aquellos diez días Akane había aprendido que la mayoría de sus ideas Ranma las expresaba con lenguaje no verbal. Y desde luego que le apretara las manos tan fuerte, solo podía significar una cosa, que no pretendía por nada del mundo discutir con ella por ese tema pero que tampoco, por nada del mundo, cambiaría de opinión.

Peor aún, su escaso poder de convocatoria había mutado a uno verderamente fuerte, merced a su recientemente ganada popularidad como héroe de Nerima. Y cuando todos los estudiantes se enteraron de que, nada más y nada menos que el principal dagnificado era el líder de la marcha pro-viejo Instituto, una marea humana se puso de su lado. Sus argumentos se mantenían igual de escasos que los que había expuesto a Akane. Simplemente llevaba un cartelito pequeño que ponía: ¡No a la demolición!

Y era suficiente pues tras de él, marchaban más de doscientos jóvenes cantando todo tipo de cosignas contra el Alcalde, el arquitecto y el director Kuno.

Desde luego, Akane no se sintió dejada de lado de inmediato. Las primeras dos semanas de una relación son las más maravillosas en materia de diferencias de opiniones. Los enamorados por muy en desacuerdo que puedan estar sobre un punto, tan solo se miran a los ojos y se olvidan sobre qué tontería estaban hablando. El trece de febrero, sin embargo, Akane ya no pudo más. Ranma llevaba encerrado en el Instituto cuatro días sin contactar con ella ni demostrar el más mínimo interés por su persona.

El edificio, en cambio, estaba encantado. Jamás había soñado semejante demostración de afecto por los que anteriormente llamaba "sus parásitos". A lo mejor, su vida no era tan vacía ni carente de afecto como se había imaginado. Sobre todo le sorprendía la actitud de su gran rival en el exabrupto que tan caro le costó. El humano no solo le perdonaba sino que además le defendía. Más aún, se había tomado la libertad de comenzar las reparaciones con ayuda de sus compañeros. Bien es verdad que mucho no sabían de diseño ni de calculó urbanístico, pero la verdad es que hacían un trabajo bastante decente. Por fuera, sin embargo, más y más excavadoras se iban agolpando. Alcalde, Kuno, y nocturna turba de enfurecidos padres, aguardaba un descuido de los jóvenes para vaciar el colegio y tirarlo abajo. El gemido triste del motor de las excavadoras a punto de arrancar volaba grave por la oscura noche hasta los oídos de los jóvenes en el interior. No se rindieron ni se dejaron intimidar. Les acompañaba, mejor dicho, les lideraba el héroe de Nerima. No tenían miedo, ni a Kuno ni al Alcalde ni mucho menos al humillo que dejaban escapar las excavadoras por sus chimeneas traseras, unos simples ojos de Polífemo que parecían irradiar todo el rencor de los adultos incomprensivos en una densa humareda.

En este contexto de climax total, como dije antes, fue que Akane, todavía en el exterior, estalló. ¿Qué le importaba a ella el destino de una edificación tan horrible? ¿Qué le importaba que Ranma fuera el héroe de Nerima y por tanto su presencia fuera necesaria allí? Lo único que realmente entendía era que faltaban un par de horas para San Valentín y su novio seguía atrapado en una cárcel que se había autoimpuesto, sospechaba ella, para escapar al compromiso.

_¡Qué rápido te arrepientes, Ranma, de salir conmigo!_ -pensaba mientras destrozaba de un certero golpe a dos excavadoras que bloqueaban el camino e ingresaba en el edificio.

-Abrid paso, abrid paso -gritaban los alumnos haciéndole un reverencia- que ha llegado la heroína de Nerima.

Ranma le salió al paso justo a tiempo para evitar que se cargara a los muchachos que según ella le llamaban así en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que odiabas al edificio.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? -respondió Akane hincádole el dedo índice repetidas veces en el pecho-. ¿Escabullirte de mi, verdad? ¿Qué harás el año que viene? ¿Pasar San Valentín salvando a las focas de los cazadores furtivos? A mi no me engañas. Estas ruinas te importan un bledo. Ya no sabes que inventarte para rehuir nuestro compromiso.

Ranma condujo a Akane hasta un aula vacía y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Aunque no lo creas esto es importante para mi. Este edificio representa mucho más de lo que piensas…

Akane se giró sin oirle. No es que no le creyera. Solo que estaba angustiada. De tanto repetirse a si misma las mentiras que se había inventado por mera inseguridad, había caído en la trampa de creérselas. Ranma no le quería. O por lo menos, no sentía lo mismo que ella. Si para Akane, el beso y noviazgo consecuente era tocar el cielo con las manos, conseguir por fin lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, a Ranma, por su actitud, parecía no importarle tanto. Ella para él era una novia más como pudo serlo Shampoo o Ukyo. Sí, les había ganado pero no, no era alguien especial para su novio como lo era Ranma para ella. Él para ella lo era todo y ella para él, un mero accesorio para besar cuando estaba aburrido.

Akane cogió el picaporte e intentó abir la puerta. Atascada. Porfió con fiereza. Le dio dos o tres golpes idénticos a los que había utilizado para cargarse a las excavadoras. Nada. La puerta simplemente se negaba a abrirse. Ya os imaginaréis por qué.

-Yo…yo me enamoré de ti aquí -tartamudeó Ranma-. Cuando te vi peleando con los chicos que no te dejaban entrar. ¿Te acuerdas? Todavía llevabas el pelo largo. Pasamos muchas aventuras juntos en distintos sitios. Vivimos juntos en el Dojo pero…fue aquí donde se abrieron mis ojos por primera vez. No consentiré que lo derriben.

Akane se dejó abrazar. Algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos tiernos. Eran de alegría.

-Yo también me enamoré de ti aquí. Perdóname. Lo había olvidado…Si parece que llevamos toda una vida juntos…pero no…no nos queremos desde la infancia como a veces sueño…nos enamoramos aquí con dieciseis años.

Ranma abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno y la volvió a cerrar con cuidado al salir. Ya nunca más azotaría puertas a lo tonto y menos las de su instituto. Luego salió al exterior y convenció a todos de que la demolición era inútil. Las refacciones se habían completado en tiempo y forma.

Al principio, el alcalde y el arquitecto intentaron protestar un poco pero nada lograron. Luego de comprobarlo a consciencia, la turba de padres dio el aprobado. A continuación, mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a evacuar las aulas, se cerró una ventana en el exterior. Los que sabemos leer el lenguaje de los edificios entendimos el gesto de inmediato. Era un guiño de la construcción salvada hacia su salvador, Ranma Saotome y para su futura esposa, Akane Tendo.

Fin.

PS: Ranma y Akane se pasaron todo el día de San Valentín reinterpretando a Romeo y Julieta en la soledad del Dojo y dándole un final mucho más bonito y subido de tono.

* * *

_Feliz San Valentín a todos los que tienen pareja y que la/lo encontréis pronto para los que no la tienen._


	13. Amnar y Enaka

Segundo especial de San Valentín, cortito y simple. Que lo disfutéis.

Un nuevo saludo a Hiwatari, Massy13, elena79, minefine7, Ni-chan Tendo y angelikitap4emmett que me han comentado y a los demás que me habéis leido.

* * *

Amnar y Enaka

-Papi, papi. No puedo dormir. Cuéntame un cuento.

Ranma abrió los ojos con lentitud. La oscuridad del cuarto solo se quebraba por un rincón, el de la ventana. Unos pequeños rayos de luz, provenientes de la farola de la esquina, se escurrían por entre los visillos y dibujaban el contorno exacto del cuerpo de su hijita.

-Rimi -le dijo a la sombra de su niña-, son las tres de la mañana. Puedes dormir con nosotros si quieres. Pero nada de cuentos, ¿vale?

Cuando Akane oyó esa respuesta, se hizo a un lado, ofuscada. Desde su óptica la niña debía dormir sola como todas sus compañeras. Con cinco años ya estaba grandecita para estas cosas. Rimi lo sabía pero se hacía la tonta mientras se acomodaba entre ambos, temblando de frio. Unos minutos después el propio calor humano de los padres hizo de estufa perfecta y la niña comenzó a adormecerse. Akane aprovechó la ocasión para quejarse.

-Eres blando, Ranma.

-Tengo sueño, ¿vale? Era la única solución que se me ocurrió sin tener que levantarme.

-Claro, el gran héroe de Nerima, el artista marcial más fuerte de Japón, el musculoso prodigio que es capaz de correr cinco maratones sin agotarse según dicen, no puede de dar dos pasos por la noche para educar bien a su hija.

-Si te molesta tanto, mis músculos y yo darán unos pasos hasta el sofá y se dormirán allí.

Akane dejó escapar una risa.

-¡Tus músculos y tú! Sois blandos. Que os conozco a ambos de hace mucho.

-¡Oye!

-Que sí, que sí -repitió Akane con malicia pues luego de tantos años juntos había perdido mucho de timidez-. Ya verás cómo antes de que pasen cinco minutos le estás contando el cuento.

-Ni de coña; Rimi está dormida y pronto yo también.

Dicho esto último, Ranma intentó voltearse pero ya una diminuta mano le tironeaba de la coleta.

-Papi, cuéntame un cuento.

-Venga, papi -colaboró Akane imitando el tono de la hija-, cuéntanos un cuento.

Ranma seguía siendo orgulloso. De sobra sabía que en un dos contra uno tenía todas las de perder pero aún así se resistió durante unos seis minutos, un minuto más de lo que Akane había pronosticado.

* * *

-Esta es la historia de lucha y entrenamiento constante de un valiente art…

-Ufa, papi -interrumpió Rimi-. Ya sabes que no me gustan las de acción.

-¿…la historia de amor de una princesa apuesta y su caballero andante?

-Bieeeeen -palmearon las dos mujeres a la vez.

Ranma dobló la almohada sobre si misma y la acomodó tras de su espalda mientras se sentaba. Intuía que la cosa iba para largo. Rimi estaba desvelada y Akane iba en plan "niña vanidosa" para seguirle el juego a su hija y…para fastidiarle. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar y cuando juzgó que ya tenía todas las piezas del puzzle en la cabeza, comenzó con su relato.

-El caballero era huérfano. Perdido en medio de la jungla fue criado por una manada de osos panda. Amnar, así se llamaba el caballero, nunca echó de menos la vida con los humanos pues los pandas era nobles, buenos y amables. Ellos le enseñaron a pelear con amor y paciencia y sin necesidad de acudir a ningún tipo de entrenamiento peligroso o borde. Con aquella exquista educación, Amnar creció fuerte, bien parecido y humilde. Ah, y musculoso. Eso es muy importante: musculoso.

-Y dale con los musculitos -interrumpió Akane-. ¿Así que se llamaba Amnar, eh? ¿De qué me suena esto? ¿La princesa no se llamará Enaka, por casualidad?

Rimi se dio media vuelta.

-¿Tú también conoces la historia, mami?

-Sí, claro -respondió Akane-. La princesa Enaka era bella, dulce y excelente cocinera.

-¡Oh, qué bien, mami! -volvió a emocionarse Rimi-. Pídele que te enseñe, entonces.

Se hizo entonces un incómodo silencio tripartito. El silencio de la inocencia, bordeado por el de la furia de la madre y por otro un poco menos silencioso y más bien ruidoso, pues era el silencio de un padre que se mordía los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

-Mejor sigo yo, Rimi. Que mamá me parece que ya no está de humor para cuentitos. Cuando Amnar cumplió dieciseis años partió en busca de aventuras. Montaba un brioso corcel de montura amarilla y negra y hocico de cerdo. Nachep tenía un sentido innato de la orientación que le resultaba muy útil. Bastaba con susurrarle el nombre de un rey o una princesa para que este se teletransportara de forma inmediata hasta el castillo del susodicho noble.

Akane se acurrucó junto a Ranma y puso a Rimi del otro lado de la cama.

-La niña se ha dormido. Ya solo te queda una oyente. A propósito, ¿Nachep? ¿Y ese quién es?

-Déjalo, Akane. Nunca lo has entendido y nunca lo entenderás. Mejor será que nos durmamos.

-Ah, no, tonto. Eso sí que no. Yo quiero saber cómo se conocieron Amnar y Enaka. Cómo se enamoraron. Qué pasó con la bruja Oopmahs. ¿Por qué hay una bruja Oopmahs, verdad?

-Sí, la hay y también un dragón Oyku y un gigante tonto Onuk y…jolín, que esto ya se está convirtiendo en un trabalenguas. La verdad es que Amnar tenía una maldición terrible. Cuando se mojaba con agua fria se convertía en un guerrero aún más guapo y fuerte si eso era posible. Gracias a ese poder oculto fue capaz de vencer a todos esos enemigos.

-Vale, vale. Salteate a los monstruos si tan pocas ganas tienes de pensar la historia pero vamos al grano por lo menos. ¿Cómo se conocieron Amnar y Enaka?

-Se conocieron en una fiesta de San Valentín. Se enamoraron. Se dijeron que se amaban enseguida y se besaron. A las dos semanas se aburrieron uno del otro y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Fin. Buenas noches.

Ranma cerró los ojos sintiendo la extrema satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Luego contó en silencio: tres, dos, uno. Y efectivamente, Akane explotó a continuación, en una nube de reproches cuya última frase sonó a un ultimatum.

-Como no arregles esto de inmediato, aquí correrá sangre.

-La cuestión es que Amnar siempre había soñado con una chica guapa que cocinara bien y Enaka con un caballero que le dijera a todas horas lo guapa que era. A las dos semanas, Amnar tenía la tripa llena y el alma vacía. La pura verdad es que se aburría. Enaka por su lado, estaba tan harta de oir los mismos cumplidos sosos sobre su radiante belleza que estaba a punto de partirle un escudo por la cabeza al caballero…pero no lo hacía porque era muy educada. Así pues, cuando a Amnar se le ocurrió partir en un viaje de aventuras, a Enaka le pareció una idea brillante y le animó a hacerlo. No solo eso, también le recomendó que se tomará todo el tiempo que necesitara y colorín, colorado esta historia… -Ranma comprobó antes de continuar que el rojo furibundo del rostro de Akane brillaba en la oscuridad y continuó-…y colorín colorado, esta historia no ha hecho más que empezar.

Rimi había empezado a roncar. Ambos padres dejaron su disputa de lado por un instante para sonreir en la oscuridad de forma cómplice. Daba risa que su hija coqueta roncara así cuando caía en el mundo de Morfeo. Ranma aprovechó para pensar. Se había vengado de Akane por lo de antes pero se había metido en un buen lío a cambio y ahora le tocaba arreglarlo.

-Amnar se pasó los siguientes ocho meses buscando una chica nueva que le hiciera olvidar a Enaka. Enaka por su parte, se acostó en su cama de bella durmiente a esperar que le rescatara otro príncipe azul. Pasados los ocho meses, Enaka se levantó de su cama y nadie volvió a saber nada de ella. Así mismo, Amnar, siguió peinando todo Japón en busca de su amor esquivo hasta que, en vísperas de San Valentín, arribó a un viejo Dojo. Allí una jovencita idéntica a Enaka, estaba practicando karate con un precioso kimono blanco que no hacía más que resaltar sus curvas. La chica era malhumorada, terca y pésima cocinera. Y además, aunque se enamoró de Amnar apenas le vio, era tan tímida que tardó dos años enteros en superar todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron. Obstáculos muchos menores que enfrentar dragones, gigantes o brujas pero que a ella le coartaban. Obviamente se trataba de Enaka. Una Enaka que había recapacitado durante esos ocho meses que se pasó reposando en la cama y decidió cambiar de vida. Amnar lo supo enseguida y comprendió que volvía a enamorarse de ella. Solo que esta vez tuvo que esperarse dos años enteros para poder besarle de nuevo. Batallar contra múltiples prometidas, rosas negras y otras locuras no estaba dentro del rango de sus habilidades de caballero. Cuando por fin, vencieron todos los obstáculos, ya nunca volvieron a separarse ni aburrirse porque aprendieron el verdadero valor del amor, ese tan profundo tesoro que solo se puede captar cuando se lucha desesperadamente por él. Lo fácil y bonito es efímero. Lo difícil y trabajoso, eterno. Pasó otro año más y cuando se cumplió el cuarto San Valentín desde que se conocieron, se casaron. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Ranma depositó sus labios sobre la frente de "Enaka" que se había dormido y por fin cerró los ojos. A esa noche ya le quedaba poco tiempo para descansar pero no le importaba. Su tesoro y tesorito le hacían compañía.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer

Leandro-Sensei

PS: Algún día escribiré la historia de Amnar y Enaka como corresponde, en detalle y muchos capítulos. ¿Qué os parece la idea? ¿Os gusta? ¿O solo da para un one-shot?


	14. Ciego de amor

Tercer y útimo especial de San Valentín.

Gracias por leer y comentar el último one-shot a Massy13, nueva fan, minefine7, angelikitap4emmett, AiHiwatari, Ni-chan Tendo y RosemaryAlejandra.

* * *

"Ciego" de amor.

-Todo va a salir bien, Ranma.

Ranma le oía sin escuchar. Que todo va a salir bien, decía. ¿Y qué sabía ella? ¿Era doctora? ¿Oculista? No. Obviamente, ella actuaría de otra forma si estuviera en su lugar. Dejaría de lado la calma artificial que intentaba demostarle y porfiaría por que le dieran el alta para escaparse del hospital. La conocía bien. Después de todo era su prometida. No pararía hasta esconderse a llorar en silencio en su cuarto.

-Por favor, no tiembles tanto -le dijo Akane mientras intentaba acomodar unas sábanas sobre su cuerpo-. Me estás asustando. ¿Te duele?

-No, Akane. No me duele. A veces me pica. Pero el estúpido de Tofu no me deja remover el vendaje.

Akane se apartó un poco y le susurró al oído.

-El doctor está aquí conmigo. Aunque no le veas.

-Es igual -se encogió de hombros y tapó la cabeza con las sábanas-. Tofu es estúpido. ¿Me oyes, Akane? Estúpido. Tanto estudiar y estudiar medicina y no es capaz de curar unas simples quemaduras. ¿cuánto tiempo más estaré sin ver? ¿Dos días? ¿Una semana? ¿Toda la vida?

Aunque ya no se le veía, su prometida adivinó la ubicación de su cabeza bajo las sábanas y comenzó a acariciarle.

-Se ha ido. Creo que le heriste.

-¡Bien! A ver si así espabila. Ya puedes ir tú también…a consolarle.

-De aquí no me muevo, tonto. Por muy malhumorado que estés. A lo sumo cuando te duermas, iré a pedirle perdón de tu parte…¿Sabes? Se está esforzando mucho por curarte.

El cuerpo de Ranma dejó de temblar poco a poco hasta que, sumido por las caricias de Akane, como si en estado de Neko-ken estuviera, comenzó a expeler unos suaves ronquidos que bien se parecían a un ronroneo gatuno.

-Mejor así, mi gatito. Ya verás cómo todo sale bien.

Pasó media hora más y Ranma volvió a despertarse.

-Mierda. Sigo ciego.

-Eso no lo sabes. Hasta que no te quitemos la venda…ciego o no, no podrás ver nada.

-La dichosa venda da igual. Sé que he perdido la vista. Lo presiento. Todas las células de mi cuerpo me demandan acción menos las de los ojos. Están muertas.

-Claro que no, tonto. Solo están dormidas por el impacto…Tienes que ser valiente -volvió a acariciarle-. Como siempre lo has sido.

-No…no es tan fácil. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es?

Como única respuesta, Ranma obtuvo un silencio duro y seco. De esos que se comen primero las voluntades y luego los sueños. Esos que delatan que los pensamientos de ambos interlocutores están muy lejos de allí. A Ranma no le gustaban los silencios y menos desde que había perdido la vista. Las palabras, especialmetne las palabras de Akane, eran su único vínculo real con el mundo. Intentó consolarse pensando en que la ceguera no sería tan mala. En que desde el punto de vista fisiológico era la pérdida total o parcial del sentido de la vista, pero que en el fondo, él ya había estado ciego muchas veces en el pasado porque ¿ve realmente quien es incapaz de reconocer los sutiles gestos de amor en el rostro de su pareja? ¿Quién desperdicia su capacidad de observar, ignorando que sus mejillas enrojecen al verle o que le cuesta mantener la vista al frente cuando se cruzan accidentalmente? Ranma creía que no. Que de nada le había servido su sentido más importante pues nunca lo había usado para acercarse al amor de su vida. Y que, por tanto, podía perderlo. Por el contrario, comenzaba a creer que en aquel estado lamentable en el que se encontraba, aunque sus ojos ya no tuvieran luz, por fin era capaz de calibrar las cosas en su justa medida y por ende, antes estaba más ciego que entonces. Fue recién en ese momento -y luego de pasarse dos días en esa camilla con los ojos cerrados al mundo- que descubrió la dulzura innegable de su voz. Y no, no era un pensamiento cursi; ni le ha afectado el accidente de tráfico también al cerebro. Era la pura realidad. Su voz, objetivamente hablando, tenía una tonalidad dulce. Nunca se había percatado del detalle hasta aquel día. Por el contrario, solía centrarse en el contenido de sus palabras, o mejor dicho, en el contenido de las propias. En lo que le iba a responder sin detenerse siquiera a prestar atención a sus argumentos…

-No voy a mentirte, Akane. Estar ciego es horrible. Soy un artista marcial, después de todo. Eso de que los sentidos se agudizan y por tanto mejora tu nivel de combate puede parecer muy bonito para las películas pero resulta claramente falso en la vida real.

Akane descubrió la sábana que le escondía hasta la altura del pecho y acercó su rostro a la cabeza vendada de su prometido. Tan cerca quedaron que aunque Ranma no le veía, sentía su respiración mezclarse con la de ella.

-No debiste haberme salvado, entonces. No a costa de poner en riesgo tus ojos.

Con aquellas palabras los temblores en el cuerpo de Ranma volvieron a recobrar su intensidad anterior. Se sentía acorralado y sin fuerzas. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué eso estaba fuera de toda cuestión? ¿Que le amaba tanto que por ella arriesgaría la vista, la vida y el alma una y mil veces si hacía falta?

-Ya lo he dicho. Soy un artista marcial, Akane. Mi deber es proteger a los más débiles sin importar si cocinan bien o no.

De golpe, el chico de la coleta se sintió mejor. Ahora sí que la había cagado. Con un poco de suerte esos labios que adivinaba tan cerca de los suyos, dejarían de marearle con la promesa de un merecido beso que no veía si venía o no. Si tan solo se lo estaba imaginando o era tan real como sus oídos le hacían creer, pues el corazón de Akane galopaba a mil por hora y él podía sentirlo. Le había llamado "débil" y "mala cocinera" en la misma frase. Suficiente para que el cosquilleo insoportable de su respiración chocando contra sus labios cesase. ¿A qué distancia estaban realmente? ¿Uno? ¿dos centímetros? ¿Menos?

-¿Y bien, Akane? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Atizarme con algún objeto contundente? ¿O por simple lástima, me darás un mísero golpe con la mesita rodante…?

Ni una ni otra cosa. Akane no decía nada. No se movía. O quizá sí. Cada vez su respiración se agitaba más y le golpeaba con más fuerza.

-No…no dices nada…Dios, esto es peor que un golpe. Por favor, Akane, no te calles; no me dejes solo en este mar oscuro y tenebroso. Akane…¿estás ahí?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora calla que están por entrar Nabiki y Kasumi.

En seguida Ranma notó que pasaba algo extraño. La respiración de Akane seguía allí a ínfima distancia de sus labios, a pesar de que sus hermanas claramente ya habían abierto la puerta e ingresado a la salita de urgencias. No solo eso. También seguía acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal, cuñadito? ¿cómo estás?

-Ya ves. Aburrido.

-Toma; te traje pastel de Shampoo, okonomiyakis de Ukyo y un poco de Té de Kasumi. Yo no tuve tiempo de prepararte nada. Bastante tengo con impedirle el paso a tus otras prometidas.

_Ja _-pensó Ranma mientras se acurrucaba contra el brazo de Akane que seguía protegiéndole en silencio_-, ese es el mejor de los regalos que he recibido hasta ahora. Gracias Nabiki._

-Sigues un poco adormilado, cuñadito. Será mejor que te deje descansar. Ya te veré cuando salga del instituto. Adiós.

Durante los primeros minutos Ranma se contentó con disfrutar de las caricias de Akane. Se las daba en semicírculo. Desde la base de la nuca hasta la frente y nuevamente atrás. Incluso, en ocasiones, la mano iba un poco más allá y tanteaba parte de la espalda y los hombros. Luego, no pudo más que preguntar.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Akane? ¿A que ha sido un poco raro? Las prisas. Kasumi en silencio. Hasta juraría que la voz de Nabiki se mantuvo durante toda la conversación entre un tono agrio y otro glaciar. Tú que las has visto, ¿se encontraban bien? Nabiki se oía triste.

-Normal. Estará preocupada por ti. Como todas.

-Pero aún así. Es tu hermana. Ni "hola" te ha dicho. Yo estaré mal pero tú no has dormido en toda la noche. Deberían haberte traído algo…tendrás hambre, ¿quieres compartir todo esto conmigo?

Akane hizo a un lado las preciosas cestas con sus moños rojos y demás lacitos de adorno.

-Tengo mi orgullo, ¿vale? Por esta vez consentiré que te tragues todo lo que te han cocinado otras. Pero no pienso probarlo.

Y se hizo un nuevo silencio. Idéntico al anterior. Ranma ya no sentía su respiración ni su presencia. ¿Se había enojado? ¿Le había dado un poco de aire para comer? No lo sabía ni lo soportaba. El silencio le recordaba que no podía ver.

-Akane.

-¿Sí?

-¿Seguirás faltando al instituto hasta que me recupere? ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! -pronunciaron sus labios que, de pronto y a la velocidad de la luz, volvían a invadir toda distancia prudencial-. Pero hasta San Valentín. Tengo una cita ese día. Supongo que lo entenderás…

¿Cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso de eso quería hablarle cuando le pidió que se encontraran en la cafetería? ¿Aquella triste y horrible cafetería cuyas mesas exteriores fueron arrolladas de improviso por un conductor ebrio? Ranma no entendía nada. Aún de ser cierto, estando ciego y convalesciente, no debía largarle algo así como si nada. Era demasiado cruel. ¿Es que no tenía tacto? Y sin embargo, si aquella era la situación, ¿por qué parecía por momentos, que una leve brisa cálida hacía contacto con su boca? ¿Eran besos? ¿Piquitos sutiles que engañaban a un iluso ciego?

-Jajajaja, si serás tonto. Estás temblando. ¡Contigo! ¡La cita es contigo! El catorce te dan el alta, ¿recuerdas? Habrá que celebrarlo.

Los labios de Ranma se pararon a saborear la situación. Ambos seguían en el mismo plan tímido de siempre. Si se daban un beso que nadia podía probar que se habían dado, si hacían como si no estuviera ocurriendo…pues valía. Pero no. Akane no estaba disimulando. Había utilizado la palabra clave. Una palabra que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Has dicho "cita". Ni celebración, ni…¿desde cuando utilizas ese léxico?

-Desde el accidente -le repuso mientras le daba esta vez sí, un claro y directo beso en los labios-. No creas que es un cambio repentino. No te lo han dicho todavía, pero no ha pasado un día como tú crees. Llevamos más de diez. Por momentos, parecías muerto… por otros, solo dormido. Llevo diez días mimándote y acariciándote. También te he besado incontable cantidad de veces. Comparado con perderte, decir lo que siento no da nada de miedo.

_No, no, no _-pensó Ranma-. _Esto ya no va bien. Demasiado fácil. Debo de estar alucinando como aquella vez en que Akane rompió el compromiso y vagué de pena por Nerima cuarenta y ocho horas hasta caer exhausto_.

-Empiezo a creer que no eres Akane. Ni puedo verte ni te comportas como ella.

-Claro que soy yo -repuso Akane atragantando las palabras unas contra otra-. Solo que no estoy peleando ni nadie me interrumpe cuando hablo. Pero tienes razón, de tanta prisa que llevo…no parezco yo misma.

-¿Prisa?

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando te quiten el vendaje…

Ranma se tomó un tiempo para pensar. Normalmente hubiese dejado pasar las evidencias y se hubiese centrado en sus problemas. Pero estaba ciego. Y aquel detalle le daba un plus. La capacidad…mejor dicho…la necesidad de tener en cuenta a los demás.

-Akane, ¿te he salvado, no? ¿Se dispersaron todas las llamas de la explosión a tiempo con mi truco de las castañas?

-Sí, mi amor. Eres un héroe. Solo tengo unas quemaduras en el pómulo y la boca. Estaré bien.

_¿En la cara? Por eso se quedaba conmigo a todas horas _-pensó-._ Si seré estúpido y egocéntrico. ¡Ella es un paciente más del Doctor Tofu!_

-¿Por qué tienes prisa?

Akane guardó silencio.

-Por favor. No lo hagas más difícil. Sabes que no puedo verlo por mis propios medios.

La voz de Akane casi ni se oía. Expulsaba las palabras entre hipos nerviosos.

-Porque cuando recuperes la vista, ya no querrás salir conmigo.

Ranma guardó silencio mientras intentaba tantear el rostro de Akane con las manos y ella le detenía con las suyas. ¿Un simple handicap físico, bastaba para que una pareja se separara? Él desde luego no pensaba así. ¿Y si era él mismo quien perdía la vista…? Por regla de tres ella le dejaría.

Akane le abrazó.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y no. No te dejaré nunca…igual…ya verás cómo todo sale bien. Los porcentajes de éxito son de más del 90%.

Ranma se dejó abrazar, procurando que su prometida bajara la guardia y le dejara tocarle la cara. Era inútil. Por muy triste que estuviera, no se distraía. Y por muy fuerte que fuera él, jamás le ganaría en su estado.

-No sé qué tienes ni por qué te averguenza tanto pero cuando se descubran las vendas, mi vida para bien o para mal, dará un vuelco irremediable. Tú me hablas de procentajes, de historias clínicas y otros factores. Aseguras que las chances de haber perdido un ojo o los dos son casi nulas pero por lo que a mi respecta son del 50%. Cuando los abra, solo habrá dos opciones: ver o no ver. Luz u oscuridad.

-Lo siento, Ranma -soltó un sollozo agudo Akane-. Soy horrible. Hay una parte de mi que quiere permanecer así por siempre; que no recuperes la vista nunca.

* * *

Pasaron dos, tres y cuatro días. La voz de Akane cada vez se oía más lejana y aguda. Su repiración seguía cercana pero más leve y ligera. A veces se quedaba dormido él sin darse cuenta. A veces, le ocurría a ella. Estaba exhausta de cuidarle pero a gusto. Acariciarle, peinarle, acompañarle al baño, ser sus ojos. Le partía el alma pero le gustaba. Se sentía útil. Por fin un día, se reunieron todos a su alrededor. El doctor Tofu, Soun, Genma y las hijas.

-Ranma -dijo Tofu-. Ya es hora. Sé que es difícil pero hay que quitar el vendaje. ¿Estás preparado?

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Casi no tenía fuerzas pero la dulce mano de Akane le ayudaba a balancearla de arriba abajo en señal de asentimiento.

-Muy bien. Por favor dejadnos todos.

Ranma respiró muy hondo e intentó concentrarse en lo que se avecinaba. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Incluso él que ni pestañeaba ante el peligro, se sentía incapaz de hacer frente a aquello solo. Así que gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas su nombre y le imploró que se quedara.

-Akane, espera, por favor…no te vayas.

-Pobrecillo -murmuró Kasumi desde la puerta.

-Calla, tonta… -le interrumpió Nabiki- que no sabe nada…te va a oir.

Por ese entonces, entre tanto miedo, suspenso y malestar, Ranma estaba sobre todo de mal humor. Cuando llegó a sus oídos hipersensibles el cuchicheo de las hermanas, se levantó de golpe y se quitó las vendas. Luego cogió al doctor Tofu del delantal y le increpó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Akane?

-Ranma…eso ha sido rápido y preciso. ¿Puedes ver?

-Sí, doctor de pacotilla. Puedo ver. No me cambies de tema, ¿qué le pasó a Akane?

Tofu bajó la cabeza.

-Está muerta, Ranma. Murió en el accidente.

-No mientas. Ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Me hablaba y acariciaba. Acaba de irse recién.

-Te he visto hablando a la pared en muchas ocasiones. Supongo que es un efecto secundario de la conmoción y los medicamentos. Siempre has estado solo.

Ranma levantó el puño.

-¿Dónde está?

-De acuerdo. Tendrás que verla tarde o temprano: tercera sala del pasillo de la izquierda. Todavía no la desconectamos. Pensamos que querrías despedirte.

Ranma corrió hasta cubrir la distancia en un suspiro. Luego cerró la puerta. Estaban solos. Él y su recobrada vista. Y ella, su prometida exánime, entubada en una camilla pequeña. Pálida, despeinada y vendada. ¡El pómulo izquierdo!

-No he alucinado después de todo. Akane, háblame. ¡Akane!

Silencio. Ranma se sentó y le cogió de la mano. Estaba tibia.

-Akane. Puedo ver. Gracias por cuidarme -se le escapó una lágrima-. Gracias por no dejarme en todo este tiempo -más lágrimas comenzaron a saltar desde sus mejillas-. No me dejes ahora -cerró los ojos para intentar contener la catarata que bullía en su interior.

-No llores, tonto. Ahora ya lo sabes. No quise irme sin ocuparme de ti antes.

Ranma abrió los ojos.

-¡Akane!

Su prometida no se había movido ni un ápice. Sin embargo, podía sentir, aunque no los viera, a sus dedos enjugando las lágrimas de su rostro y obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

-Solo así podemos comunicarnos. Sin abrirlos. Ya me queda poco…Te habrás dado cuenta tú también. Hace quince días era un fantasma fuerte y atlético, ahora ya casi no me quedan fuerzas.

-¿Has…has intentado volver a tu cuerpo?

-Sí, mi amor. Demasiadas veces. No puedo. No soy tan fuerte. Siento haberte mentido. Escuché que ponerte nervioso podía malograr los resultados de tu caso. Perdona a mis hermanas también. Te lo han ocultado por la misma razón. Por tu bien.

Ranma se puso de rodillas.

-Por favor, no me dejes…¿y la cita? Me habías prometido una cita para hoy. ¿Cómo puedes morirte en San Valentín (nota del autor: Ni Rumiko es tan mala)? ¿Cómo haré para vivir sin ti?

-Lo siento, amor. Ya quisiera yo quedarme. No me quedan más fuerzas. De verdad. Adiós.

Ranma abrió los ojos.

-Espera. Deja por lo menos que me despida como corresponde.

Por ese entonces Akane estaba ya afuera del hospital y flotando en dirección ascendente. Pero se detuvo. Su prometido quería darle un beso de despedida. _Qué tierno que es _-pensó sobrecogida-._ Con cuanto galantería se inclina sobre mi y me abraza. Con cuanto amor me besa. Con cuanto…_

De pronto, lo poco que quedaba de las luz azul fluorescente que componía su alma en pena, comenzó a temblar.

-¿Dónde demonios crees que estás tocando, degenerado?

-Donde me apetece, pechonotanplano. ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedirmelo? ¿Pegarme?

La luz azul brillante se disparó hacia su cuerpo y se introdujo en él. A continuación, forecejeó como nunca y…Slap. Ranma recibió una soberana bofetada en todos los morros.

-Si serás pervertido. Aprovecharte así de una pobre moribunda.

Ranma le abrazó.

-No me vuelvas a dejar nunca.

Solo entonces, Akane se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Tonto, me has engañado…tonto…estem…Ranma…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías, por favor, dejar mis pechos en paz? Ya he vuelto.

Ranma se alejó un poco.

-No te preocupes. A los demás les contaremos la historia de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Además no creas que no me he dado cuenta. Fantasma o no, me has manoseado todo lo que has querido.

Akane le besó.

-Casémonos, mi príncipe pervertido.

-De acuerdo, mi fantasmita pervertida.

Fin.

* * *

Como habréis notado, se parece un poco al de las "9 razones..." y eso que ya no me duele la muela. La verdad es que el proceso de ficcionalización de los tres especiales fue más o menos como sigue. Primero, se me ocurrió que sería divertido provocarle una sordera temporal a uno de los dos tortolitos. Eso generaría escenas divertidas en las que Ranma, por ejemplo, estaría diciéndole cosas agresivas a Akane pero ella no se enteraría. Avanzando en la historia, Akane solo se centraría en el aspecto de su interlocutor y no en sus palabras. De esta forma se daría cuenta de que está enamorada y una cosa llevaría a la otra. Finalmente la sordera se iría pero Akane no se daría cuenta lo que nos llevaría a una moralización del estilo: "cuando estás enamorada, las palabras sobran". Luego se me ocurrió que sería más romántico cambiar sordera por alguna deficiencia visual, lo que me llevó a cambiar el tono humorístico por el trágico.

Me puse manos a la obra y cuando ya tenía medio fic escrito, me di cuenta de que se parecía demasiado al anterior y para darle un poco de originalidad se me ocurrió relatar el accidente que provocaba la ceguera de una forma peculiar. Es decir, narrando todo el incidente desde el punto de vista de un edificio. Lamentablemente, el tono de una y otra parte no pegaban mucho entre sí. Así que me vi forzado a convertirlos en dos fics diferentes. Luego pensé en cambiar un poco la personalidad de los protagonistas lo que se terminó convirtiendo en el one-shot de Amnar y Enaka. Y por fin, acorralado por la falta de tiempo, me decidí a publicarlo así, sin grandes rasgos de originalidad. Igual, aunque no deba decirlo porque soy el autor, creo que ha quedado bastante aceptable.

Feliz San Valentín.


	15. Personajes histéricos piden vacaciones y

Saludos a . .tz, Minefine7 y angelikitap4emmett que les ha gustado el tercer especial de San Valentín. Y bienvenidos a todos a este que como podréis observar ya desde el título, no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores.

* * *

_Personajes histéricos piden vacaciones ya._

Ranma se despertó de un salto. No estaba seguro pero creía haber oído un grito. Todavía somnoliento se incorporó y apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta. Efectivamente se oían voces fuertes. No llegaban a gritos como él pensaba pero sí que era algo. Un quejido bastante profundo e insistente. Como todo joven enamorado no tardó en reconocer la voz de su prometida y sin pensárselo dos veces ingresó en su cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane? ¿Estás bien?

La jovencita se encontraba en el suelo, ojerosa y pálida. Temblaba algo aunque de mala gana y con poco arte. Entre los pliegues del camisón se adiviniba un mal disimulado platito de maquillaje.

-No me siento bien…ohhhh. Moribundeo.

-¿Moribundeas?

-Sí, moribundeo. ¿Algún problema?

-No, no. Moribundea tranquila. Te entiendo igual aunque te inventes palabras.

-Es por la fiebre, ¿vale? En fin, continuemos -se puso un poco más de maquillaje bajo los ojos-. Creo que no paso de esta noche…pero…muero feliz…en tus brazos…solo lamento no haberme confesado nunca…porque yo…yo te am…

-Ah, no, Akane. Eso sí que no. No puedes -interrumpió el muchacho de la coleta y los ojos "azul-no-se-qué", dándole sendas cachetadas a la "pelimorena-o-algo-así" en la cara-. Hoy me toca a mi estar al filo de la muerte. Mira el calendario.

Akane se levantó de un salto, dejando caer un arsenal de elementos extraños: cebolla, ungüentos y otros mejunjes, y cogió una libreta pequeña de su mesita de luz.

-No. Son las tres de la mañana. Técnicamente ya es viernes. Es mi turno.

La mano de Ranma chocó contra su propia frente de un golpe.

-Ups. Perdona. Se me ha ido la olla. Pero que sea rapidito, que por la mañana me tengo que ir tres o cuatro años a entrenar. Luego volveré y tú tendrás un hijo. Tranquila, me aseguraré de que sea nuestro. Así que espabila que antes de morirte tenemos que intimar y luego revives embarazada o yo que sé. Cada vez cuesta más contentar a todos.

-¿Otra vez te vas? ¿Este mes no le tocaba a Pe-chan…digo…a Ryoga?

-Calla, tonta. Que estamos en un fic nuevo. No se supone que sepas que Pe-chan es Ryoga…

-Uy, sí, perdón -se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y comenzó a gimotear otra vez-. Es que estoy confundida por el dolor. Estoy a punto de morir. Snifffff. ¡Qué vida más triste! ¡Tómame, Ranma! No quiero morir sin saber lo que se siente ser una mujer.

Ranma se echó a reir.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Si con tanto lemon, casi follamos a diario.

-Y tú más que yo. Andan sueltos demasiados pro-Shampoo…en fin. Lo único que me consuela es que cada tanto te toca uno que te lía con el cerdito.

-Ufff, no me lo recuerdes. Por dos o tres roñosas viñetas de la mercenaria…y ya todo el mundo se cree con derecho de…

Akane le tapó la boca.

-No le llames así. Que es nuestra creadora y nos va a oir.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Matar? ¿Cancer? ¿Volver al pasado? Desde que nos abandonó y nos adoptaron estos, extraño su maldad. Casi prefiero convertirme en chica que pasar estos calvarios impredecibles siete u ocho veces al día. Y eso que solo hablo de los que escriben en español porque los alemanes…uy, mejor no acordarse: recortes en el Dojo, reciclar el agua con el que me mojan, etc.

Ambos muchachos respiraron hondo juntos y exhalaron a la vez.

-¿Sabes, Akane? Creo que necesito unas vacaciones.

-Imposible. Tenemos todos los huecos de trabajo ocupados por los próximos cinco meses. Y al ritmo que recibimos encargos para actuar…mucho me temo que no tendremos vacaciones hasta que se mueran nuestros fans…y eso si no se les ocurre inculcar a sus hijos su fanatismo.

-Vamos, Akane. ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel para hacerle eso a sus propios hijos? Estos tontuelos cayeron en la trampa porque no sabían cómo terminaría la cosa. Son nuestros contemporáneos. ¿Pero sus hijos…? Esos ya no caerán.

Akane levantó ambas manos al cielo.

-Dios te oiga, Ranma. Dios te oiga.

Cuando Ranma oyó a Akane utilizar aquella muletilla, comenzó a farfullar frenéticamente.

-¿Dios? ¿Dios? ¿Y quién es nuestro Dios si puede saberse? ¿El de los humanos? ¿O Rumiko?

Akane se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya estamos otra vez. Sesión de filosofía barata a las tres de la mañana.

-No, en serio, Akane. Piénsalo. Somos sus títeres como el lector lo es de su Dios de verdad y seguramente ese Dios tendrá a su vez otro, que le manipula el destino. ¿Y si a mi se me diera por escribir un cuento, no sería como un Dios para mis personajes, puesto que su destino está en mis manos? ¿No deberían vivir atemorizados de que no me despierte un día de mal humor y zaz, les mande una plaga o algo?

-Bueeeno, es tarde. Me voy a dormir. Cuéntaselo a Ukyo que anda aburrida. Cada vez aparece menos y menos en las invenciones de esa gentuza.

-Oye, no les digas así, pobrecitos. Que al fin y al cabo son los que nos dan de comer. Además, problema suyo. Eso le pasa a Ukyo por sosa. Aunque pensandolo bien, la envidio un montón. Una vez al mes o a veces menos folla con Ryoga, tiene una aventurilla casi siempre romántica y el resto del tiempo a descansar. Una vida normal y acorde con los tiempos que corren.

-Sí, ya. ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues ya te lo dije. Quiero vacaciones.

Akane se puso detrás suyo y le comenzó a hacer masajes en la espalda.

-Tampoco es tan malo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto?

-Toda una vida. Estoy harto. Un día de estos voy a aprovechar cuando uno de esos me mande lejos a entrenar, y no vuelvo. ¡No vuelvo!

-Vamos, tonto. Siempre dices lo mismo y al final siempre vuelves. Me amas. Y en el fondo te gusta el trabajo de actor.

-¡Lo odio!

Akane comenzó a frotarle la espalda con más fuerzas. Sus dedos resbalaban con ligereza y precisión. Llevaba demasiadas noches haciendo lo mismo. Años atrás, sus manos al principio tropezaban como los de una novata pero eso fue hace más de dos décadas. La Akane actual se desenvolvía con gracia, talento y perfección.

-¿Te apetece?

-Todavía no es hora. La próxima sesión nos toca a las siete de la mañana. Tengo que matar a un hombre lobo despistado que se suele perder en cualquier sitio y luego clavarte mis colmillos…

-No, tonto. Digo si te apetece, ahora. Aunque no sea por encargo. Ahora que nadie nos ve. En la intimidad.

Ranma sonrió. Se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir en aquel estado de Gran Hermano permanente que se había olvidado de que existía esa posibilidad.

-Claro. No sé de qué me quejo. Soy un privilegiado. Me pagan por amar a la mujer que amo. Es como trabajar de tester de juguetes siendo niño. O en una dulcería.

A continuación se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso que no pude ver porque se escondieron detrás del telón del escenario. Eso sí. Entre gemido y gemido pude escucharles muy bien dialogar.

-¿Y si nos vamos a Acapulco?

-Ohhh, sí, Ranma lo que tu digas, pero sigue así. ¡Qué bien! ¡Ohhh, qué bien!

-Y los dejamos a Nobita y Doraemon como en el 93. ¿Qué te parece?

-Sí, sí, mi amor. Lo que tu digas pero no pares. Da igual. Esos nunca se dan cuenta de nada…

Y así los dejé, en intimidad, pensando que si en un fic futuro me parece que Akane tiene la cabeza demasiado grande o con bigotes, antes de enfadarme, tendré que hacerme a la idea de que mis queridos tortolitos se lo están pasando bien en Acapulco o donde sea.

Fin

* * *

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con alguna salida de tono. Y si lo hice, pido disculpas. Creo que de tanto fic romántico por San Valentín me he intoxicado un poco y necesitaba imperiosamente, un poco de humor.

Un saludo a todos,

Leandro-sensei


	16. Histéricos El regreso de las vacaciones

_Buenos días. Se ve que lo de ayer no fue suficiente. Me había quedado tan gusto una vez que lo publiqué…y más cuando leí tantos comentarios de gente que lo disfrutó…Y sin embargo, hoy me desperté con ganas de un poquito más. En fin, después de uno trágico y dos de humor, creo que me tocará uno romántico para la próxima. Saludos a todos._

* * *

**Histéricos. El regreso de las vacaciones.**

Ranma y Akane volvían de sus merecidas vacaciones en Acapulco, abrazados y satisfechos. Las playas paradisíacas y las espectaculares vistas de día y de noche les había desestresado. Akane le susurraba al oído:

-No sabía que tuviéramos tantos fans en Mexico.

-Yo tampoco. Ha sido lindo sentir el calor de las masas.

"El calor de las masas" como le llamaba Ranma había sido agradable y sereno. Los fans que les idolatraban, muy lejos de exigirles actuaciones o autógrafos, se limitaban a admirarlos en silencio y obsequiarles todo tipo de regalos y comodidades. De muy diferente naturaleza era el recibimiento que les esperaba en Nerima. La ardiente pasión de sus seguidores japoneses se manifestaba de forma explícita y directa. Es decir, el Dojo entero se encontraba en llamas. En la puerta, dos niños jugaban al fútbol con la cabeza destartalada de Doraemon y por dentro, el caos más absoluto. Una marea humana se golpeaba entre sí. Gritos, golpazos con objetos contundentes y dolor a proporciones equivalentes. Nobita lloraba en un rincón.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?

Cuando Nobita les vio, se largó a llorar en el hombro de Akane. Cada tanto se sobaba los mocos con su camiseta naranja.

-Yo solo…no lo sé. Solo hicimos un especial del día de la paz. Ya sabes. Ante todo, educativos.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Aburridos a más no poder.

Akane cogió un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo ofreció.

-Cuéntanos lo ocurrido en detalle.

-Sí sí. Hicimos lo de siempre. Lo de todos los años. Primero buscamos a un señor de raza blanca y otro de raza negra que se estaban peleando y con el proyector de consciencia de Doraemon, les hicimos ver que en el fondo eran ambos humanos semejantes con idénticas necesidades de amor, techo y comida. Y que por tanto, las diferencias externas eran mínimas comparado con todo lo que les unía. Y se fueron muy contentos de la mano y bailando.

Akane miró a Ranma con gesto de preocupación.

-Sigue por favor. Hasta el momento te has salido mucho de nuestras temáticas usuales pero no veo razón para que se haya producido semejante desastre.

Nobita echó un vistazo a ambos lados, de esos que suele dar cuando teme que Gigante le ataque y solo luego de asegurarse de que estaba solos, prosiguió con su historia.

-Repetimos lo mismo con todo tipo de estereotipos enfrentados. Indios y cowboys. Sirenas y hombres halcón, etc. Y para finalizar, lo probamos con el público. Invitamos a subir al escenario a un espectador pro-Akane y a otro pro-Shampoo y les mostramos imágenes de Rumiko y algún que otro bosquejo del manga. La idea era que vieran que, en el fondo, a ambos les gustaba el mismo tipo de arte y el mismo manga en cuestión y que, como seguidores de Rumiko que eran, debían dejar las disputas de lado. Diez segundos después, el Dojo entero estaba en llamas…

Mientras se acercaba a la turba enfurecida, Ranma estalló en una nube de reproches de la que solo se entendieron un par de frases sueltas: "aficionados", "todos tienen derecho a descansar menos yo" y "pu*o gato azul".

Al final le gritó a Nobita:

-Aprende de un profesional de verdad -se dirigió al público y comenzó a declamar como si estuviera pensando en voz alta-. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me han prometido a una estúpida marimacho y solo tengo dieciseis años (nota del autor: en realidad tiene casi cuarenta, pero ya sabéis, Ranma es un gran actor).

Cuando los fans les vieron, se dispersaron en seguida.

-¿Le has oído? -decían los pro-Akane-. ¿Solo se queja de su compromiso con Akane. Está claro que la ama.

-¿Has visto? -se relamían los pro-Shampoo entre ellos-. No ha mencionado a nuestra amazona favorita para nada. Le da tanta vergüenza que ni puede nombrarla en público. Está claro que le quiere a ella.

Media hora después no quedaba nadie. Ranma se sentó sobre la cabeza destartalada de Doraemon e increpó a Nobita.

-Para cagarla con un público así hay que ser un negado para la actuación.

-Déjale -interrumpió Akane-. No ves que el pobrecito ya sufrió suficiente.

-Y lo que va a sufrir arreglando este desastre. Para mañana quiero todo arregladito o no hay paga. ¿Has entendido?

Al rato, cuando Ranma y Akane ya se habían ido a descansar, Nobita se puso a barrer pensando en que en realidad, él llevaba cuarenta y seis tomos tras sus espaldas y veinte años más de experiencia que ellos. Que le habían faltado el respeto y que cuando Doraemon se autorepara iba a vengarse de ellos con uno de sus inventos. Pero eso ya será otra historia que espero nunca escribir.

Fin.

* * *

_Para terminar 3 reflexiones:_

_1) Sobre la rivalidad: ¿Qué pensáis? ¿A que no exagero cuando digo que los fans de Shampoo y Akane en algunos casos extremos son irreconciliables? ¿O sí? ¿Toleraríais que vuestros familiares, amigos o conocidos fueran pro-Shampoo enérgicos (de esos que se la pasan despotricando contra la pobre de Akane)? ¿O viceversa? Yo no sé…Bastante tengo con que mi hijo sea del Real Madrid._

_2) Sobre los distintos niveles de acción: Si por un momento nos tomáramos la premisa de que los personajes son actores como verdadera, ¿quién creéis que es el mejor actor? ¿Ranma o Akane? Para mí es Ryoga. La cara de tonto que pone siempre que se pierde es única._

_3) Sobre la categoría del fic: Soy perfectamente consciente de que técnicamente esto es un crossover y no debería estar aquí, pero vamos. Que Doraemon y Nobita solo aparecen con intención irónica para realzar la parodia y no como personajes fijos. En todo caso, prometo no volver a meterlos en fics posteriores. También prometo que no habrá más hospitales por una temporada y que voy a convencer a Rumiko de que continue el manga. Ah, no, eso no. No hay que prometer cosas imposibles._

_Un saludo a todos._

_Leandro-sensei_


	17. El gran secreto de Ranma

_Llevo pensando este fic durante meses. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de qué recepción iba a tener y por eso no me animaba a publicarlo. Estaba seguro de que crearía polémica pero ya me da igual. Sobre todo, después de leer el siguiente review de una lectora ofendida sobre el one-shot anterior: "_A ver si os enteráis de una buena vez. Si Rumiko Sensei, la verdadera Sensei, no casó a Ranma y Akane al final es por una simple razón: porque sabe muy bien que esos dos como pareja solo dan risa pero jamás funcionaría su matrimonio. Podréis inventaros todos los finales alternativos que os plazcan pero dará igual. La historia es la que es. Shampoo posiblemente no se quede con Ranma pero Akane tampoco. Eso seguro. Y no estoy dando una opinión subjetiva. Es la descripción objetiva de la obra de Takahashi os guste o no_"._

_Como decía, después de esto, he juntado por fin el coraje suficiente para compartir con vosotros mi punto de vista. Veréis; Ranma tiene un secreto tan oscuro, terrible e inquietante que explica absolutamente todo. Su extraño comportamiento, el de su padre, y el universo al completo que Rumiko creó a su alrededor. Sé que al principio os costará creer que es cierto. Pero basta con releer todo el manga e incluso mirar el anime, una vez conocido el secreto, para darse cuenta de que efectivamente es cierto._

_Seguramente habrá quien no me crea. Siempre hay escépticos en esta vida. Pero estoy seguro de que es verdad. Ranma esconde algo. Así que por favor, leed con paciencia el fic y paraos cada cinco o diez minutos a pensar un rato y luego proseguid con la lectura. Vereis como con cada palabra que pasa, con cada párrafo leído, con cada sesión de meditación efectuada, se irá descorriendo poco a poco la cortina de la incertidumbre, hasta que por fin, mediado el cincuenta por ciento del fic o un poco más adelante, se descubrirá la verdad._

_Dada la naturaleza del argumento, por supuesto, no recomiendo que lo leáis de una sentada. Mejor será ir poco a poco. Tomarse una o dos semanas para saborear cada cambio en el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Cada detalle, incluso los puramente descriptivos, podrían contener pistas que ayuden a arribar al secreto antes. No se trata de ir a lo tonto leyendo rápido y con prisas. Roma no se construyó en un día. Ranma ½ tampoco._

_Hay que tener en cuenta también que el ritmo de mis argumentaciones va variando acorde se sumergen en la trama los lectores y más y más personajes van descubriendo sus verdaderas motivaciones. Podrá parecer que exagero con tantas explicaciones y advertencias pero confiad en mi, si no se lee de la manera que os indico, no quedará totalmente claro el meollo de la cuestión._

_Ya sé, por otra parte, que recibiré un montón de reviews de gente desprevenida pidiendo explicaciones. Gente que se ha leido todo el manga, que se considera experta en el asunto y aún así no había notado el detalle. A ese gente solo decirles, que sus reviews serán bien recibidos y que aclararé todas vuestras dudas._

_Sin mucho más que deciros, os dejo con el terrible, inquietante y poco previsible secreto de Ranma._

* * *

**El gran secreto de Ranma**

Ranma, quizá, tal vez, a lo mejor, siente algo por Akane.

Fin.

* * *

_¿Qué? ¿Os habéis quedado de piedra, no? Al principio yo también. No quería creerlo. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de Akane si siempre la estaba atacando? ¿Si Rumiko nunca nos insinúa nada? ¿Si estaba rodeado de un montón de prometidas guapas? Pero al final tuve que rendirme a la evidencia. O es un idiota engreido o le gusta Akane. No queda otra._

_Firmado,_

_El subconsciente de Akane._

_Ps: En el disclaimer del próximo one-shot, yo, el subconsciente de Akane, contestaré todas las preguntas que me hagáis sobre el universo de Ranma en vuestros reviews. Por ejemplo, estoy empezando a sospechar que hay algo raro con Pe-chan. ¿Habéis notado que siempre desaparece cuando se va Ryoga? Yo creo que se va con él para ayudarle a no extraviar el camino. Es tan bueno y solicito mi Pe-chan…_

* * *

_Un saludo a todos mis lectores. Uno especial para Hiwatari que ha reaparecido (ya empezaba a preocuparme). Y otro para Massy13, elena79, Ni-chan Tendo, Minefine7 y también para Lectora ofendida que ha inspirado esta broma de one-shot._

_Leandro-Sensei_


	18. Pe-chan y medio

_Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los comentarios recibidos en los últimos días. Han sido tantos y tan bonitos que no sé bien por donde empezar a responder y puesto que no lo sé, mejor os dejo como prometí, con el subconsciente de Akane._

_Estimada Angelikitap4emmett. No, Ranma no sabe que pasará todas las Navidades conmigo. Y ni falta que le hace. Se lo he pedido de regalo a Papá Noel y hasta ahora no me ha fallado. También le he pedido un kimono rosa que en el manga no se nota porque es en blanco y negro y en el animé todavía no lo he estrenado (incluso una chica como yo tiene derecho a ser coqueta de vez en cuando)._

_Estimada KarynaD. ¡Muy bien! ¡Así me gusta! Todos deberían ser pro-Akane. Incluso los que no me conocen. Aunque para seros sinceros en el fondo solo me interesa que una persona lo sea. ¿Vosotros creeis que Ranma sea pro-Akane? Me pongo colorada de solo pensarlo._

_Estimada Eleniak y . Gracias por leer y reir con nosotros._

_Estimada Hikari-chan. No soy para nada testaruda. Solo que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza, me empaco y no hay manera de quitármelo o hacerme cambiar de idea. Por tanto, no soy tetaruda. Y si para demostrártelo tengo que insistir una y mil veces y sortear numerosos obstáculos, pues lo haré. NO lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy…bueno, vale, un poquito._

_Estimada Shiroki-San. Me parece que he oído hablar de una tal Kagome y un tal Inuyasha que lo tienen mucho más difícil que nosotros y aún así terminan juntos…sin comentarios. Igual no le envidio, prefiero enfrentarme a Shampoes inofensivas que a Kikios enamoradas. Bueno, un poco le envidio. Lo bien que me vendría que Ranma tuviera un collar mágico de esos. Mucho más efectivo que mi mazo._

_Estimada Minefine7. Pero, ¿qué leo? ¿Es verdad que habéis visto el abrazo y lo de Ryûgenzawa? Rumiko me prometió que eran tomas falsas que nunca saldrían a la luz. Como lo del desnudo cuando nos conocimos…porque ¿eso sí que no salió? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?_

_Estimada Maxhika. Es que a mi historia de amor con Ranma solo le faltan dos renglones: un "te amo", "yo también te amo" y el beso._

_Estimada AkaneSayumi. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que mi historia con Ranma no es normal. Es una parodia de historia de amor. Y como tal, el final feliz no escapa al género. Cabía esperar un final feliz (casamiento) o uno trágico (que yo muriera) pero nunca uno abierto. Otros ejemplo de parodia: Usualmente los padres son un obstáculo porque desaprueban el enlace. En este caso son un obstáculo por aprobarlo demasiado. _

_Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Vaya. ¿Tú también? Todos dándome pruebas de que YO quiero a Ranma y eso ya lo sé. Lo que a mi me apetece, son pruebas irrefutables de que ESE engreido me quiere a mi. Y no vale citar lo que gritó en las fuentes de Jusenkyo que no lo oí bien. Quiero pruebas de que me quiere desde el primer momento en que me vio. De que cada una de sus salidas de tono se pueden decodificar en un "Akane, yo te amo". ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!_

* * *

_Advertencia: aunque cueste mucho, mucho, mucho creerlo, sobre todo por los primeros párrafos, este es un fic de Ranma x Akane. Por favor, leed hasta el final. Es cortito._

* * *

Pe-chan y medio

Era un día soleado en Nerima. Algunas pequeñas borrascas sin importancia mantenían la temperatura ambiente entre cálida y levemente fresca. La gente aprovechaba el clima estival para realizar todo tipo de tareas al aire libre: hombres mayores haciendo ejercicio, niños jugando y también, trabajadores. A unos cuantos kilómetros, sobre una colina, un humano y un cerdo peleaban a muerte. Se trataba de Ryoga Hibiki en su forma humana y su padre, el cerdo Genma Hibiki.

-Oink, vamos. Mi amigo Soun Pig nos espera.

-No pienso casarme todavía -se quejó Ryoga-. Y menos con esta maldición encima.

-Da igual, tonto. Somos cerdos después de todo. ¿Te transformas en humano cuando te mojas? ¿y? ¿Qué problema hay? Si te ocurriera cuando te revuelcas en barro, pues me lo pensaría…¿pero con agua? ¿Cuántas chances de mojarte tendrás cuando te mudes con tu prometida?

Ryoga se rascó la cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón. No lo había pensado.

Genma Hibiki sacó una tetera hirviendo de vaya uno a saber donde -no llevaba pantalones- y le roció con ella hasta convertirle en cerdo otra vez.

-Mucho mejor. Ya verás cómo te gustan las hijas de mi amigo.

-¿Hijas?

-Sí, claro. Tiene tres. Te he comprometido con todas.

-¡Oye! ¡Con una tengo más que suficiente!

-¿Seguro? Somos cerdos, ¿recuerdas? Si quieres puedes quedarte con las tres. Nadie te reprochará falta de moralidad o tacto. Repito: somos cerdos. No humanos.

-En eso tienes razón también, padre. A veces se me olvida.

Ya en la granja Pig, donde iban a entrenar todos los cerdos de Nerima técnicas de lucha cerdil, Ryoga se sintió muy a gusto. Y mucho más cuando conoció a sus tres prometidas: Kasumi-chan-cha, Nabiki-chan-cha y Akane-chan-cha, su preferida. Se trataba de una cerdita rechoncha y tímida como le gustaban a él. Y tanto se prendó de ella que muy pronto se le oyó exclamar:

-Esa quiero, padre, esa quiero.

Soun Pig sonreía encantado. La noche anterior había tenido una terrible pesadilla. Había soñado que su amigo y el hijo de este habían caído en las famosas fosas de Jusenkyo y que llegaba convertido en un cerdo hembra. No solo eso, sino que luego surgían todo tipo de contratiempos que dilataban la boda. Pero no, el prometido de sus hijas era un cerdo bien machito que muy pronto había sabido decidirse por la más guapa y la pedía en matrimonio.

Akane-chan-cha se acercó al gallardo cerdo y le dijo con timidez.

-Haz de saber que no cocino muy bien. Tengo fama de preparar las porquerías más horribles…

Ryoga acercó su hocico al suyo y le besó.

-¿Y qué problema hay? Como siempre dice mi padre, somos cerdos. La porquería nos encanta.

Al día siguiente se casaron y fueron felices por siempre…

* * *

Ranma despertó de la pesadilla envuelto en sudor, se levantó sin dudarlo demasiado y se dirigió directo al cuarto de Akane. Cuando su prometida vio que Pe-chan volaba por los aires, atravesaba la ventana y caía fuera del Dojo, intentó reaccionar como siempre: castigando a Ranma. Estaba bastante acostumbrada. La mayoría de las veces acertaba de pleno al primer intento. Y si no, lo hacía al segundo o al tercero. Por eso se extrañó mucho cuando notó que no lograba dar en el blanco.

_Debo de estar somnolienta _-pensó-_. O distraída. ¿Por qué no logro atizarle como siempre? ¡Caramba! ¿Por qué está tan cerca…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me coge por la cintura? ¿Por qué me besa?_

-¿Por qué? -susurró Akane mientras se dejaba besar.

-Porque tuve una pesadilla horrible y tenía que asegurarme de que nunca se hiciera realidad.

Fin

* * *

PS: Pe-chan cayó sobre unos arbustos y no se hizo daño. En estos fics, alguna que otra vez, enfermamos mortalmente a algún personaje principal pero nunca, repito, nunca hacemos daño a los animales.


	19. Duelo de marimachos

_Hola a todos. En esta ocasión os traigo una oferta irrechazable. Dos historias por el precio de una. En la primera, Akane toma clases de cocina. La segunda es una cosa que me pasó en la vida real y que supongo que os hará bastante gracia._

_Un saludo como siempre a todos mis lectores y a los comentaristas: AkaneSayumi, Shiroki-San, AiHiwatari, angelikitap4emmett, minefine7 y akaneyangtz._

* * *

**Duelo de "marimachos"**

Akane abandonó el Dojo Tendo con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía ninguneada. Peor aún, despechada, agredida, dejada de lado, tirada, ignorada y demás sinónimos que revoloteaban por su mente alterada.

"Eso qué has cocinado es horrible". Se lo había oído muy clarito a Ranma. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy cobarde, horrible y traicionero decirle algo así a otra? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Su comida ya no era suficientemente asquerosa para él? ¿O era que la chica esa le resultaba más atractiva aún que ella? Akane, por mucho que se enojara, sabía muy bien que "Marimacho" significaba "guapa" y "mala cocinera", "comeré todo lo que me cocines cuando nos casemos". ¿Entonces? ¿A santo de qué venía esos insultos-cumplidos hacia otra? Podía aceptar que la agrediera porque le daba vergüenza confesar sus sentimientos. A ella le pasaba igual. También podía aceptar a regañadientes que tuviera múltiples prometidas porque no era 100% su culpa. Pero ¿esto? No, no toleraría que atacara verbalmente por timidez a nadie más que a ella. En ese Dojo solo había espacio para una sola "marimacho". Y si Ranma no era capaz de entenderlo…pues bien, que se quedara con la otra que cocinaba peor que ella. Ukyo y Shampoo que no tenían orgullo podían soportar quedarse a observar como Ranma se enamoraba de otra. Pero Akane no. Ella prefería dar un paso al costado antes que ponerse al nivel de las busconas.

_Maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió anotarme en clases de cocina _-pensó-._ Maldito seas tú también Ranma Saotome, que tienes el corazón en el estómago y mejor ni te digo dónde tienes el cerebro calenturiento_.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, Akane acarreaba un bolsito repleto de cacerolas, cubiertos y demás utensilios de cocina (nota del autor: soy hombre, no tengo ni idea si existen más utensilos de cocina o si esos que nombré lo son, así que haced como si lo fueran). Aunque la muchacha intentaba tener cuidado al caminar, el caso es que chocaban unos contra otros haciendo demasiado ruido.

-Akane, ¿dónde vas?

-¿Ahora resulta que soy "Akane"?

Ranma se frotó ambas manos contra las sienes. Ni entendía lo que pasaba ni deseaba entenderlo. No era capaz de ver que su prometida esperaba que le llamara con una muletilla irónico-tímida del tipo "pechoplano". Por supuesto que era Akane. ¿Quién más si no? ¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta? Aquello le hizo gracia y estuvo a punto de decírselo pero a su más que atrofiado e hiper-escuálido sentido del tacto, justo en ese momento se le dio por funcionar bien. Así que solamente insistió.

-¿Dónde vas tan tarde? Hace frio. Te vas a enfermar.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Vuelve con Yuko. Esa que cocina tan mal. Seguro que necesita ayuda de Ranko.

-Uy, no. Por hoy he dado suficientes clases.

-Si hubiese sabido que eras tú el profesor de cocina francesa…¿Por qué demonios te has puesto un nombre falso en el cursillo extracurricular que te inventaste?

-Porque Ranko no existe desde el principio. Y si iba como "Ranma Saotome" las pesadas de Ukyo y Shampoo se enterarían. Sobre todo quería ocultartelo a ti. Eso de que cocino bien. Ya sé lo sensible que eres con ese tema.

-Pues sí. La verdad que me ha fastidiado bastante. Podrías habermelo dicho antes, ¿no? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me he esforzado en aprender a cocinar para ti? ¿Y ahora resulta que tú ya sabes?

Ranma tartamudeó.

-¿Para mí?

En el mismo momento en que el chico de la coleta comenzó a tartumedear, Akane se ruborizó sin saber bien qué decir. Había metido la pata. De tan enojada que estaba se le había escapado una media confesión.

-No me cambies de tema, mentiroso manipulador. Dime ¿cuándo has aprendido a cocinar?

-Bueno, es evidente, ¿no? Me he pasado años entrenando solo con mi padre. Era aprender o morir de hambre.

-Y eso que le has dicho a Yuko. ¿Es verdad? ¿No te parece un poco borde decirle a una alumna que cocina horrible en el primer día de clases?

-Sí, tienes razón. Se me escapó. Es que se parecía mucho a uno de tus platos. Solo que…

Alrededor de Akane se formó una nube negra y densa. Un ki de combate como nunca antes había manifestado.

-¿Solo que…qué?

-Solo que no he enfermado. Con el tuyo estuve una semana en cama.

-Entiendo. ¿O sea que podríamos decir que mis platos además de saber horrible, te enferman?

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Supongo que sí.

Terminado aquel ida y vuelta, Akane soltó el saco con los utensilios de cocina y rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar una pequeña libretita. En ella anotó: Tus platos me enferman=Por favor no te vayas. No lo volveré a hacer.

Luego ambos muchachos volvieron juntos al Dojo. Sus dedos se rozaban sin que ninguno se atreviera a darle la mano al otro.

_Cuando lo termine. Cuando esta libretita sea un libro completo. Entonces te diré lo que siento, amor mío, sin miedo a no entender tu respuesta._

Fin.

* * *

**Historia bonus real: Lo que da más miedo de Rumiko.**

Esto me ocurrió durante la última semana. Como alguno ya sabrá tengo dos hijos con Minefine7. El mayor de siete años, tiene muchas cualidades de las que resaltan dos. La primera, que es muy obstinado (de esos que chocan contra una pared una y otra vez hasta tirarla abajo antes de pararse a pensar si debieran intentar estudiar esa cosa con picaporte que se encuentra al lado suyo). La segunda, que es fanático de Dragon Ball a niveles Otaku. Se sabe de memoria aboslutamente todos los díalogos, número y nombre de capítulo como si de un artículo de wikipedia andante se tratara y además tiene teorías. Muchas teorías. Sobre qué aspecto tendría un Supersaiyan 5, 6, 7000, etc. O cómo sería una fusión de Goku con Pikolo o de Vegheta con Freezer. Y por supuesto es capaz de calibrar cuál de los dos engendros resultantes sería más fuerte y por qué.

En fin, me ocurrió hace exactamente cinco días que Gohan (vamos a llamarle así para preservar su privacidad) vino muy enfadado y me dijo:

-Papá, ¿por qué nunca me has dicho que existe un dibujo animado tan parecido a Dragon Ball?

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Gohan. Hay muchos de peleas. Tienes Naruto, One Piece, etc.

-No, yo me refiero a "Anusilla".

Intenté indagar qué era eso de "Anusilla" de múltiples maneras hasta que me di por vencido y le acompañé al ordenador. Resulta que Milkefine7, se había dejado el youtube abierto con un capítulo de Ranma. Gohan había aprovechado un descuido de ella, para hacer click en un enlace de "también te puede interesar" que llevaba al capítulo 1 de InuYasha.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, papá? En lugar de buscar siete bolas mágicas, buscan muchos fragmentos de una esfera mágica que concede deseos. Es lo mismo.

-Sí, visto así tienes razón. Pero aparecen muchos monstruos. No me pareció que estuvieras en edad…

-Ya vi tres capítulos -me interrumpió- y no da nada de miedo. Esos monstruitos comparados con Freezer son debiluchos.

-Pero son feos -insistí-. Freezer solo es malo. Majin Buu es un regordete rosa que te convierte en chocolate. Pero estos son feos de cojones. Deberían asustarte.

Al final tuve que aceptar, puesto que es tan cabezón, que vería Inuyasha entero igual, haciendo oídos sordos a mis recomendaciones. Y que era más prudente como padre estar alerta hasta el momento en que se asustara y consolarle con un "te lo dije" que prohibírselo.

Pasaron tres días y el Otaku llegó al capítulo diez. Yo cada tanto me pasaba y le decía: "¿Y? ¿Tienes miedo?". Y el otro: que no. Que no asusta.

Finalmente ayer le oí proferir todo tipo de insultos hacia Rumiko y llorar desconsoladamente.

Vino envuelto en lágrimas a decirme que tenía razón. Que se había asustado mucho y que el autor de eso era un enfermo mental de mucho cuidado.

-Vale -le enjugué las lágrimas con un pañuelo-. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Una araña? ¿Un elefante gigante? ¿Una araña gigante con forma de elefante?

-¡Peor! ¡Ha revivido Kikio!

Largué una sonora carcajada para mis adentros y me ocupé del crío.

-¿Quieres que apague el ordenador?

Meneó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver contigo el final y te haga compañía?

-Sí. Buahhhhhh.

Fue entonces, mientras veíamos juntos el final del capítulo, que descubrí que no importa cuántos monstruos la exhuberante imaginación de Rumiko pudiera crear, siempre lo que daría más miedo de ella, sería su capacidad de torturar al lector/espectador psicológicamente.

En fin, ahora está más tranquilo porque Kikio desapareció y yo me encuentro en el dilema moral de decirle o no que luego reaparecerá. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Para finalizar, juro que la historia es 100% real. Ni exagero ni miento. No solo eso. Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho, a la luz de los hechos, de henchir el pecho y decir con cierto orgullo que mi hijo es pro-Kagome.

Fin de la historia bonus.


	20. Ajedrez contra la Muerte Primera parte

_Una nueva historia corta. Aunque en este caso no lo es tanto así que la he dividido en un three-shots._

_Estimada minefine7. "Gotenska", la hermanita de Gohan, se ha enterado de que en el último fic lo nombré al otro y a ella no. Y está furiosa. ¿Alguna idea?_

_Estimada angelikitap4emmett. Efectivamente faltó esa escena de Akane descubriendo que su nueva profesora era Ranma-chan y muchas otras también. La verdad es que el último fic lo escribí con prisas porque no me aguantaba las ganas de compartir la historia del otaku con ustedes._

_Estimada Shiroki-san. ¡Qué buena idea me has dado! La verdad es que a la menor no le gustan para nada ni los mangas ni los animes. Es más de princesitas Disney y se la pasa todo el tiempo disfrazándose. ¡Cosplayer! Quizá así la convenzo._

_Estimada akane-yangtz. Lo intenté. Lo de darle spoilers a Gohan sobre Inuyasha…pero está en la edad del "por qué". Creo que he perdido dos horas de mi vida respondiendo a toooodas las preguntas que los spoilers generaron para que al final me diga: "Vale, ¿puedo seguir mirando ya?"._

_Estimada elena79. Oye, he visto en muchas películas lo de caldo de frijoles pero nunca los he probado. No sé por qué pero me imaginaba que saben muy pero muy bien. ¿Acierto o me equivoco?_

_Estimada AkaneSayumi. A mi también me gusta Kikio como personaje. Siempre esperé que la emparejaran con otro…pero todo no se puede. Bastante con que la historia central termina y encima termina bien._

_Estimada maxhika. Pues ya cocinas mejor que yo que mi plato estrella son…las ensaladas y encima a veces me corto preparándolas. Por suerte minefine7 me tiene muuuucha paciencia. Sobre Calamardo, solo decirte que está en mi top-ten de personajes favoritos. Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Pe-chan._

_Estimada Hiwatari. ¿El cerebro de Ranma? En la cabeza por supuesto. Sobre la frase: "Porque Rumiko ¡aun me debes un final diferente para Ranma! ups... perdón esto no va aquí". Claro que va allí y en todos lados. No hay que rendirse e insistir. Cuanto más nos quejemos mejor._

_Estimada Massy13. Espero que la próxima semana sea mejor._

* * *

**Ajedrez contra la Muerte. Primera parte.**

Imaginad por un momento a un ser peculiar compuesto por un cuerpo extraño que solo tiene medio corazón, medio ojo y media oreja. Y que, por contrapartida conserva como sus mayores tesoros tres estómagos y dos cerebros. Imaginad por un momento, el poco amor y conocimiento que debiera sentir por el mundo una criatura así. Lo exánime que debiera de ser el afecto que sintiera por la vida que percibiera con sus atrofiados sentidos. Contrastadlo ahora con la exquisita cultura e inteligencia que por fuerza debiera poseer. No por ser muy aficionado a leer o estudiar o por duplicar la capacidad cognitiva de un humano normal con su cabeza bicerebral, sino, simple y llanamente, por cumplir cada verano tantos años como el mismo mundo. Cuando eres inmortal algo de sabiduría se te debe pegar. Por lo menos eso imagino yo. Una sabiduría pomposa e irreal puesto que como ya dije sus capacidades de sentir se encontrarían bajo mínimos. ¿Lo habéis imaginado? Pues bien, así era Enma, el Dios de los Muertos.

Ahora imaginad al ser exactamente contrario. Un hada dulce y sensible. Pletórica de magia. Una ninfa del bosque que respira savia, sangre y aire. Una graciosa nerea del mar que luego de inhalar los compuestos antes definidos, exhala oxígeno, magia y vida en estado puro. ¿La habéis imaginado? ¿A que sería la criatura ideal para oponerse a los caprichos de la primera? Pues bien, olvidadla. En esta historia no existe ningún hada buena y pacifista. Solo Enma, su incomprensión sobre los sentimientos puros y su personalidad culta pero obsesiva. Más que rey de los Muertos, rey de las ratas de biblioteca. Oscuro ser sin vida ni deseo. Tan patético si fuera humano. Tan grandioso y digno de respeto pues se trataba de un divinidad.

Enma tenía una cohorte de infinitos vasallos: los Shinigamis. Pequeños demonios que se ocupaban de hacer su trabajo. O lo que es lo mismo, de transportar las almas desde la Tierra hasta sus dominios. Hacía más de diez siglos que Enma ya no bajaba al mundo de los humanos. Desde aquel incidente con el barro…Cada tanto cuando recordaba aquello le daba tanto asco que se retorcía sobre si mismo hasta que por error se juntaban ambos estómagos, superior y medio, sobre el inferior y le entraba una hambruna terrible. Sus vasallos, tan fieles como atentos, le vigilaban en todo momento y procuraban tener siempre a mano alguna muchedumbre con que alimentarle cuando esto ocurría. Porque sí, el Enma original, en nada se parecía al de Dragon Ball, ni sus Shinigamis a los de Bleach. Estos, como los originales de la cultura popular china, solían devorar como bombones el cuerpo de sus prisioneros.

El caso es que hacía diez siglos, cuando descendió por última vez a nuestro mundo, Enma resbaló en la oscuridad con un poco de barro. La verdad es que había sido un día largo. En esa época, los humanos batallaban a todas horas y Enma se aburría de recolectar almas por doquier. En el momento de caer, estaba agotado y helado. Llevaba dos horas aguantando una pertinaz llovizna sobre su suave piel de demonio. Él, muy acostumbrado al calorcito del centro del planeta, odiaba a las heladas como a su mayor enemigo. Así pues, cayó rendido por el cansancio y malestar. Las gotas de lluvia, casi granizo por el frío, le provocaban ampollas en toda la espalda, toda vez que hacía contacto con ella y se evaporaban. Cuando se desplomó, Enma cerró los ojos. Las almas de su saco mágico aprovechaban para escapar pero le daba igual. Ya las recogería más tarde. Ahora debía centrarse en aquella nueva sensación. El barro le cubría casi por completo y cerraba sus heridas en la espalda. La tierra más caliente que el aire huracanado, le abrigaba. El saco vacío ya no pesaba. Se sentía libre y ligero. Pasaron tres horas, diez minutos y dos horas más. Hasta que por fin comenzó a salir el sol. Enma se sentía a gusto como nunca antes le había ocurrido. Ni siquiera cuando se sentaba en su trono de plata, ni en el de bronce. La sensación de placer era suprema. Comparable a la que sentía en su trono de oro…pero incluso superior.

Los labios de Enma se separaron un poco y por la comisura de estos salió un hilillo de aire. O lo que es lo mismo, una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa. Al principio Enma no le dio importancia. Sí, era su primera sonrisa en millones de años. Algo brutalmente vergonzoso para un demonio pero daba igual. Estaba solo. Nadie le había visto. Podía reir si le apetecía. ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir siendo tan poderoso? Entonces la vio. Era una jovencita. Una tonta huérfana de la guerra del día anterior que dormía junto a él. Tan aterrada estaba por la soledad que sin saberlo había buscado refugio junto al Rey de los Muertos.

A Enma le entró un cosquilleo horrible por todo el cuerpo. ¿Y sí la sensación de placer era por la calidez de su cuerpo casi desnudo contra el suyo? La jovencita era muy guapa. Tendría al menos dieciseis o diecisiete años. Y dormía como un angel…perdón, como una demonia angelical. Le observó en silencio. Sus cabellos negros, sus párpados suaves, su delicados hombros que parecían a punto de quebrarse por su extrema delgadez. El suave ronroneo de su respiración. Enma se alejó de ella espantado. Lo tenía muy claro. No debía encariñarse con los humanos. ¿Cómo seguir con su necesario trabajo si de pronto empezaba a apreciarlos? ¿Cómo separar al amante enfermo de su amada sana sin su medio corazón helado se llenaba de gozo y amor por la vida?

Enma intentó una discreta retirada pero era tarde. Ya la jovencita había abierto los ojos y se tapaba los pechos con las manos. La guerra no había respetado familiares, viviendas ni sus ropas. A duras penas si una manta medio rota cubría parte de sus verguenzas inferiores. A las superiores (estaba bastante bien dotada) solo las tapaban de mala manera sus brazos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Un viajero -mintió a medias Enma con su sútil inteligencia de ser inmortal. En honor a la verdad, no mentía. Nadie era más extranjero en esa tierra ni vivía más lejos de ella que él-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No tengo nombre.

-Tonterías, human…jovencita. Todos tenemos nombre. Hasta yo que no tengo padres dispongo de uno. Me lo he puesto yo solo: Enma.

-Yo tampoco tengo padres, viajero. Y ahora tampoco casa. La guerra dura demasiados años. Todos han pasado los últimos tres lustros y medio demasiado ocupados en sobrevivir como para detenerse un instante a darme nombre.

El corazón de Enma latió como nunca. Y por primera vez, en lugar de desprecio, sintió rabia hacia la raza humana. Volvió a mirarle. A pesar de todo, a pesar del olvido de sus pares, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, su gesto permanecía gentil y atento.

-¿Qué haces niña? ¿Por qué me limpias el barro del hombro? ¿No tienes ya suficientes problemas como para ocuparte de los demás?

-Puede ser…pero no tolero ver que alguien necesita ayuda -por lo menos una ayuda que yo puedo ofrecerle- y quedarme cruzada de brazos. Soy así.

El medio corazón de Enma volvió a temblar. Además, para limpiarle la chica había extendido los brazos. La manta inferior no tapaba nada. A sus ojos estaba desnuda.

El Rey de los Muertos comprendió que estaba por caer en la trampa del amor y entró en pánico. Así que huyó de ella jurando que nunca volvería a la Tierra. Que a partir de entonces se lo encargaría todo a los Shinigamis. Antes, por amor, piedad y honorabilidad le hizo tres regalos a la jovencita. Una moneda de oro con la que rehizo su vida en otra ciudad. Un nombre: Akane (y esta fue, efectivamente la primera Akane de la historia). Y unos atuendos más finos y preciosos que los de una reina de los que nunca quiso -a pesar de las múltiples ofertas- desprenderse hasta el día de su muerte. Entonces Akane y Enma volvieron a verse.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido, humana? Han pasado casi tres cuartos de siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La Akane original, la primera de todas, una anciana temblorosa, recuperó de golpe su figura de adolescente. Era la magia de Enma.

-No muy bien. Y ahora entiendo por qué. En toda mi vida solo he tenido un día de dicha, en el que nuestro caminos se cruzaron. El resto ha sido sufirimiento y desengaño tras desengaño. No he encontrado ni un solo hombre que valiera la pena salvo el héroe que me salvó aquella noche. Ahora lo comprendo. Tú no eres humano. Conservaba esperanzas en la humanidad pero ahora las he perdido. El mundo es horrible y siempre lo será. He desperdiciado toda mi vida buscando a alguien que no existía. Más me hubiese valido morir aquel día e irme con usted.

-Yo…no sé que decir. De los humanos poco conozco…

-Mejor así, amor mío -le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Cuanto menos conozcas de nosotros, mejor será.

Enma se turbó enseguida. En 74 años no había dejado ni una vez de pensar en ella. Pero ahora, dudaba. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado para mutar su noble mirada que hacía frente a la adversidad en la de una escéptica amargada? No tuvo tiempo de pensárselo demasiado.

-Prométame algo, Enma-sama. Prométame que va a usar esa bondad y poder que tiene para cambiar el mundo.

¿Intervenir en el mundo de los vivos? ¿Él? Ni pensarlo. Antes muerto (valga la ironía), que volver a mezclarse con ellos.

-No es posible. El libre albedrío de los hombres es la única fuerza en este universo que supera mis poderes.

Akane dejó escapar infinitas lágrimas.

-Prométame al menos que ninguna Akane más sufrirá inútilmente como yo una vida de horror y desengaño. Que las matará a todas cuando cumplan diecisiete.

-Lo prometo.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

_Ps: ¿Una Akane del pasado y otra del presente? ¿Un demonio con una muchachita? ¿Justo cuando por culpa del otaku estoy mirando Inuyasha…? Sin comentarios…_

_En el próximo capítulo, la segunda parte. Y en el tercero, la conclusión_

_Un saludo a todos_

_Leandro-Sensei._


	21. Ajedrez contra la Muerte Segunda parte

_Segunda y emocionante parte del combate singular entre Ranma y la Muerte por la vida de Akane._

_Estimada Majomich. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar. Sobre todo tiene valor para mi el review si tenemos en cuenta que en el capítulo anterior Ranma no aparece y Akane solo es mencionada una vez y al final de todo. Más que cumplidos me esperaba algún que otro reproche._

_Estimada minefine7. Gotenska dice que obviamente ella quiere ser Bulma para casarse con Vegheta. Está castigada hasta que cumpla los cuarenta._

_Estimada Jacquesita Saotome. Opinión sincera de Gohan sobre Ben: mola pero donde haya una Genki-dama que se quite el resto._

_Estimada angelikitap4emmett. ¡Wow! Acabo de escribir bien tu nombre de usuario de memoria y sin equivocarme por primera vez. Lo siento, pero la tortura continuará al menos un capítulo más._

_Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Eres la comentarista 99. Casi te sacas el premio gordo._

_Estimada Minefine7 (otra vez). Felicitaciones. Eres mi comentarista número 100. Un objetivo cumplido: Llegar a los 100 comentarios. Ahora solo me queda el otro: que Rumiko se apiade de nosotros y cambie el final del manga._

_Estimada Elena79. A saber dónde consigo caldo de frijoles en España. Les pedí a Ranma y Akane que me trajeran de Acapulco pero se ve que se les olvidó._

_Estimada AiHiwatari. Ay, no me menciones la muela que ya falta poco para la próxima -y esperemos última- revisión._

_Estimada Shiroki-san. Desde luego, el otaku se sabe el nombre de todos los pokemon, su evolución, los poderes y cuáles son más efectivos según qué rival. Con Dragon Ball, soy capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Con pokemon…le dejo hablar y le digo: Ajá, ajá, ajá…_

* * *

**Ajedrez contra la Muerte. Segunda parte.**

Desde entonces pasaron diez siglos. Akane-Sama accedió a casarse con Enma pero a cambio le exigió que no le interrogara jamás sobre sus penas en vida. Y Enma, aunque se moría de curiosidad así lo hizo. En condiciones normales, aquello -el acceso a un sentimiento tan puro como el amor por parte del Dios de la Muerte- hubiese dado un vuelco definitivo al delicado equilibrio "mundo real"-"más allá" si no fuera porque Akane-Sama se comportaba de forma tan fría y desapasionada que el demonio apenas si notó la diferencia. Además, como ya se dijo antes, era los Shinigamis y no este en persona los que realizaban el grueso de la labor administrativa. Para ser justos, Enma-Sama solo se ocupaba de algunos casos puntuales. Los que se relacionaban con su promesa; las Akanes de diecisiete años (Nota del autor: A lo mejor Rumiko conoce toda esta historía y por eso los mantuvo durante años con la misma edad sin dejarles madurar).

El venticuatro de febrero del año 4470 millones (esa es la edad de la Tierra y por tanto el calendario que usa el Dios de los Muertos), Enma se subió a su carroza de fuego, cabalgada por unos portentosos dragones amarillos y fijó el rumbo en direccion a Nerima. Última estación: el dojo Tendo. Faltaba un par de días para que cierta mcuhachita de mucho carácter cumpliera años.

Cuando el Dios se estaba acercando a destino, oyó los claros gritos de su objetivo.

_Siempre es igual _-pensó-_. Debe de ser la maldición de las Akanes. Siempre que están por cumplir los diecisiete años tengo que rescatar a una débil e indefensa Akane de un hombre bruto y violento que la amenaza._

Poco después y ante los ojos perplejos de Enma, el bulto de un muchacho salió disparado por los aires y se empotró en la carroza voladora. En esa pose un tanto ridícula -el cuerpo de Ranma colgando sobre el techo y su cabeza asomando dentro-, se dio el encuentro fabuloso que el destino había preparado a ambos seres. Ranma vio por primera vez a la muerte cara a cara de forma no metafórica. Enma, por su parte, empezó a sospechar que quizá, y solo quizá, el mundo no era tal y como se lo había imaginado durante los últimos siglos.

-¿Quién eres, muchacho?

-Me llamo Ranma Saotome -contestó el joven mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante-. Aunque cuando me mandan a volar también suelen llamarme "baka no Ranma" o "el team Saotome despega de nuevo" y demás apelativos hirientes.

-Veo que te tomas muchas libertades, humano. ¿No me tienes miedo?

Ranma miró alternativamente sus colmillos majestuosos, el labio superior que se agitaba entre resoplido y resoplido, los infinitos pelos negros que cubrían buena parte de su cuerpo y dijo:

-Lo siento. Ya he visto tanto monstruo, demonio y cosa rara en este año que tengo la capacidad de asombro como atrofiada. Para mi, tener este tipo de conversaciones casi es más normal que asistir al instituto.

Enma posó su fria y huesada mano sobre la frente de Ranma y usó sus poderes psíquicos. Vio primero unas fosas extrañas; a una chica pelirroja, un panda, un cerdo, un gato y un pato que brotaban de ella; vio también a un padre que le vendía al mejor postor, una madre que le perseguía con una katana, un maestro ridículamente poderoso y pervertido, un ejército de pretendientes tan exhuberantes como inmaduras, otro ejército aún más numeroso y extraño de enemigos y por último lo más difícil de explicar del todo: Akane Tendo en persona. Claro que no le veía bien. Era tanto el amor que sentía por la Akane original que todas las demás le parecían una mancha borrosa.

-Veo que no mientes, humano. También veo que te traigo malas noticias. No me lo tomes a mal. Siempre mis noticias son malas.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Ranma, cambiando el gesto alegre por uno menos relajado-. ¿Con quién me ha comprometido ahora mi padre? ¿Con su hija, nieta, hermana?

El corazón de Enma vibró un poco. Hacía casi diez siglos que no le pasaba. Conocía doctores que eran capaces de soltar un diagnóstico desfavorable con total naturalidad. Y sin embargo, él, el sabio y viejo Dios de la Muerte, todavía tenía problemas para hacerlo. Se sabía muy bien su papel en caso de entrevistarse con su víctima. Le contaría sus pecados en vida, le hablaría del otro mundo. Le haría ver que la cosa no era tan mala. Que en rigor, tenía suerte de irse de forma indolora con él a un mundo mejor. Pero, ¿al enamorado? ¿Qué consuelo podía darle? ¿Qué mal peor podría existir para dos tortolitos que la separación definitiva?

-El compromiso es con la Muerte. Quizá no te guste oirlo pero mi cita es con Akane Tendo. ¿La conoces, verdad?

Muchas tonterías se han cometido durante la historia de la humanidad. Por citar tres: Adán y Eva probando la manzana, los troyanos dejando entrar en su fortaleza una estatua gigante de sus enemigos sin revisarla y Ranma Saotome haciéndose pasar por el amor de su vida.

-Sí, que la conozco. Es una chica pelirroja muy maja que se encuentra allí abajo. Ahora mismo voy a buscarla.

Enma asintió con la cabeza. Parte de su nobleza de Dios omnipotente consistía en hacerse el tonto para permitir que los enamorados se despidieran. Usualmente optaban por huir juntos. No le molestaba. Aquello era mejor despedida -cogidos con fuerza de la mano aunque aterrados- que la sorpresiva desaparición de la mitad de la pareja por culpa de un inesperado accidente. Enma ante todo se consideraba piadoso. Imaginaba a Ranma y Akane dándose unos últimos besos furtivos, al muchacho susurrándole palabras de amor al oído mientras se la llevaba en brazos. Luego, aprovecharía un descuido para dormirle a él y capturar a su presa. Finalmente, solo haría falta borrarle la memoria de todo lo malo. Un buen beso y "te amo" de recuerdo. Más no podía hacer por el enamorado.

Todo esto es lo que pensaba la deidad superior y de ninguna manera que Ranma Saotome fuera capaz de transformarse en chica cuando se mojaba -detalle que había dejado escapar en su lectura psíquica por irrelevante-, o que el enamorado aprovecharía ese detalle para sacrificarse a sí mismo -actitud de nobleza extrema impropia de un sucio y horrendo humano.

Al rato Enma se personó a unos cien metros del sitio previsto. Allí le esperaba una jovencita pelirroja. Del muchacho ni noticia.

_Normal _-pensó-._ Los humanos se hacen los valientes con su arrogancia habitual pero cuando me reconocen, huyen de mi, dejando atrás incluso sus más preciados tesoros. Patético. Ahora entiendo la animadversión de mi amada hacia los hombres de este mundo._

De haber sabido la verdad, muy otra impresión se hubiese llevado de la pareja. Así las cosas, Enma encaró a Ran-chan convencido de que se trataba de Akane Tendo y de que su "novio" no valía nada. Más aún, escupió su discurso de memoria y muy rápido. Comiéndose eses y vocales a mansalva. Así de a disgusto se encontraba con la situación.

-Jovencita, se le informa que según el decreto divino número 2.340.526 bis, folio 17, párrafo 3, se le condena a morir dulce y suavemente en manos de un Dios. No debe temer. Una vez realizados los trámites pertinentes, toma de la huella dactilar, recogida de datos, fotocopia por triplicado de la partida de nacimiento, tres fotos carnet de frente en blanco y negro, podrá pasarse por el infierno en el horario de 11:00 a 11:30 a pedir cita para tratar su defunción. En caso de ausentarse por un período mayor a dos años, se dará su caso por archivado y se procederá a su captura.

-Tengo entendido, según se me informó en las fosas de Jusenkyo cuando casi muero, que en realidad dispongo de al menos ocho décadas más de vida.

Enma resopló. ¿cómo demonios conocía ese detalle una simple humana? Peor aún, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Sin miedo ni turbación.

-Así mismo -prosiguió Ran-chan-. Me he enterado de que la enmieda 7/23 del decreto divino 2.340.526 bis, contempla en casos como el mío, el de defunción prematura, que se realice una serie de pruebas de ser merecedor de tal castigo.

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la dura piel de Enma y resbaló hasta caer al suelo. No entendía cómo la humana sabía tanto de burocracia del más allá ni le importaba.

-Ja, tonta mortal. Es un mero trámite. Nadie ha pasado las pruebas en diez siglos.

Sin embargo, ya he pasado la primera, ¿verdad? No he intentado aprovecharme de la lenta burocracia vuestra. No pongo mi destino en manos de la fortuna ni baso mi suerte en las carencias de los demás.

-De acuerdo, humana. De acuerdo. Tú ganas. No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí pero de seguro no serás capaz de responder acertadamente al segundo acertijo. ¿Sábes, pues, qué es más pequeño para un Dios que un planeta?

Ran-chan respondió casi sin pestañear.

-Una miga de pan.

¡Y tenía razón! Desde la perspectiva de un humano, más pequeño que un planeta sería un satélite, asteroide, meteorito o cometa. Desde la de un Dios, era tan insignificante la inmesidad de un planeta como la pequeñez de una miga de pan o un grano de arena.

-¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido?

-Por amor. Amor me da fuerzas. Y conocimiento.

_Amor ¿eh? Pues por mucho que ames a un necio y cobarde ser que te ha abandonado y por mucho que me quieras embaucar, de esta no te salvas._

A continuación se materializó en el instituto -hasta allí había llevado Ranma al demonio- un gigantesco ajedrez.

Fin de la segunda parte

* * *

_La escena del ogro cayendo en el barro del capítulo pasado está inspirada en un hecho real que me ocurrió con ocho años. Resulta que había ido de campamento con mi profesor de yudo y mis compañeritos. En una carpa dormíamos los cuatro más pequeños y en las otras cinco los mayores. Por el día nos cuidaban bastante pero a la hora de cenar -para que aprendieramos horarios y disciplina-, nos dejaban que nos dirigieramos al comedor solos. El caso es que el dichoso comedor estaba a medio kilometro de las tiendas y la verdad es que nos daba miedo ir hasta allí de noche. Todas las noches debatía con mis tres compañeros si afrontar los "terribles" peligros y cenar o quedarnos en la carpa a salvo pero con hambre. Uno de ellos, no recuerdo su nombre, siempre sostenía que prefería pasar hambre. Y yo, todo lo contrario pues el Sensei nos había prometido que en uno de esos días cenaríamos pizza. Al final nos armábamos de valor, nos cogíamos de la mano y avanzábamos bajo la protección de nuestras linternas._

_Al cuarto o quinto día, sin embargo, llovía y hacía mucho frio. Así pues, la disputa habitual terminó conmigo derrotado y avanzando en soledad ya que los otros tres "cobardicas" optaron por quedarse. A mitad de camino oí a uno de los mayores -que pasó veloz como el rayo- decir que habían preparado sopa. Lógicamente, me di vuelta en seguida y comencé a regresar. Aunque me habían traicionado, era mi deber contarles que tenían razón, que estaba muy oscuro, que hacía frio y que el premio no era para nada apetitoso. Como imaginaréis, no llegué a dar dos pasos que las baterías de mi linterna perecieron._

_Creo que me habré quedado al menos cinco minutos parado en la oscuridad, muerto de miedo y esperando que alguno de los chicos más grandes pasara por allí y me rescatara. Nada. Mis tres aliados: la compañía de mis compañeritos, la luz de mi linterna, y más importante aún, la promesa de una pizza rebosante de queso, me habían abandonado. Llovía tan fuerte que con cada paso que daba las botas se hundían en el barro unos cinco centímetros o más. Al final, al igual que Enma resbalé y me encontré muy pronto rodeado de lodo, calentito y sorprendentemente a salvo. Lejos de tener miedo, en esa nueva pose me sentía mucho más seguro que parado o en el mismo saco de dormir de mi carpa. Si hacía falta me pasaría toda la noche así, antes que animarme a levantarme otra vez. Por suerte, entonces, oí a lo lejos una frase salvadora: ¡Hay sopa y Pizza!_

_Cinco segundos después, me había incorporado, regresado a las carpas, cambiado de ropa, aseado, cambiado las baterías de mi linterna por unas nuevas que guardaba en mi mochila, arrastrado a mis amigos hasta el comedor y engullido dos porciones de pizza._

_Cada vez que mi pequeña Bulma tiene una pesadilla, le cuento esta historia. Al final le pregunto si ha entendido la moraleja y me dice: "Sí, papi, si tengo pesadillas tengo que imaginarme que mamá está cocinando pizza o si tengo ganas de comer pizza al día siguiente tengo que inventarme que tuve una pesadilla". No esto muy seguro de que fuera esa pero hay que reconocerle que nunca nos falta pizza…_

Un saludo a todos,

Leandro-Sensei.

PS: El three-shot al completo lo tengo terminado desde ayer pero os lo voy publicando de a poco por pura maldad.


	22. Ajedrez contra la muerte Final

La esperada conclusión del Three-shot

_Estimada Majomich. Pues yo paso por las mismas tres etapas pero mezcladas. A veces leo primero un comentario vuestro y me pongo contento, a veces se me ocurre una historia antes y más contento aún porque, no sé si se nota, pero me divierto mucho escribiendo. Y en otras me ocurre algo en mi vida real que se relaciona remotamente con Ranma y Akane y más de lo mismo._

_Estimada Shiroki-san. ¡¿Las tres de la mañana?! Yo a esas horas no podría leer ni aunque me pagaran. Se me cierran los párpados. Gracias a la magia de la globalización es que coincidimos ya que aquí en España es tempranito (por razones de trabajo me toca madrugar a diario, por eso siempre publico en estos horarios lo que escribí el día anterior)_

_Estimada Minefine7. Debo de ser el único de los que se inspira en Rumiko sin ánimos de lucro que obtiene algo a cambio: ¡pizza!_

_Estimada AiHiwatari. Normalmente duermo como un tronco. Mis noches de insomnio son más o menos así: Uf, me acosté hace dos minutos y no me puedo dormir. Uff, ya pasaron dos minutos y medio. ¡Qué mala noche voy a pasar! ZZZZZZZZZ. Sin ir más lejos, ayer a las seis de la mañana me levanté a cerrar una puerta que chirriaba en el comedor por el viento y considero aquello un acto heroico._

_Ps: A las seis y un minuto ya estaba roncando nuevamente. Lástima que me tuve que levantar a las 6:50 para venir a trabajar._

_Estimada Jacquesita Saotome. De acuerdo, aquí tienes la conclusión._

_Estima angelikitap4emmett. Si Ranma te parece bobo ahora, mejor que no leas el final…_

_Estimada Maxhika. Bueno…lo de las leyes se explica entrado un poco este capítulo final. Hoy me he tomado un poco de tiempo para empezar a leer apropiadamente tu Akane y medio. Todavía no he podido comentarte pero lo haré pronto. Lo prometo. No sé si porque vivo muy ocupado, leo lento o tú escribes más rápido de lo que yo leo, pero voy siempre desfasado. En fin, ya tendrás noticias mías._

_Estimada elena79. Resulta que ayer informó la empresa de electricidad que iba a hacer un corte programado hoy a las siete de la mañana pero me olvidé de apagar el ordenador. ¿Resultado? Estropeado. Demás está decir que he perdido un montón de cosas importantísimas y por supuesto, ocurrió en un domingo, que no hay ninguna tienda abierta con los repuestos que necesito._

_No puedo sacarme de la cabeza, puesto que también perdí la conclusión del three-shot, que es un castigo divino, por hacerme el gracioso escatimando el desenlace. Luego de tres horas de arduo trabajo, he recuperado lo más importante, fotos, contraseñas y programas necesarios para trabajar correctamente. Y aunque solo trabajamos a media máquina, me he decidido a publicar, más que nada para quitarme el embrujo de encima._

* * *

**Ajedrez contra la Muerte. Conclusión**

-Bien, humana -se dirigió el Rey de los Muertos a Ran-chan-. ¿Conoces las reglas de este juego, verdad?

-Un poco. Aunque no me acuerdo muy bien. La última vez que jugué fue a los cinco años.

Enma se paseó alrededor de la muchacha. Le observaba altermativamente a ella y luego al enorme tablero.

-Llevo una eternidad jugando a esto. Solo a Steinitz, gran maestro que murió en la pobreza, le tuve un poco de lástima y le dejé creer que estaba a mi nivel durante unas cuantas movidas. Y tú, una novata, ¿pretendes seguir con esta pantomima?

_¿Tengo elección? _-pensó Ran-chan mientras asentía con la cabeza y su corazón se estrujaba poco a poco. Por un lado, su as en la manga, el que le había ayudado hasta ahora, se mostraba bastante eficiente. Le convenía, pues, seguir luchando. Por otro, la empresa se veía tan imposible que casi sería más seguro dejarse perder. No fuera cosa que por intentar postergar lo impostergable, a la tonta de Akane se le diera por aparecer y todo su plan se fuera al garete.

Las piezas, unos gigantes guerreros de metal, expelían un vapor caliente que se colaba por entre las hendijas de los cascos y salían al exterior. Como no podía ser de otra manera, a Ran-chan le tocó el ejército blanco. Un poco por galantería: "primero las damas" y otro poco por preferencia de la Muerte: los tonos ténues le causaban comezón en el único párpado.

Pasadas unas movidas, Enma increpó a Ran-chan.

-¡Gambito de dama! Para ser una novata eres bastante atrevida, muchacha.

-Amor me da fuerzas. Ya te lo dije…

Enma apoyó el mentón sobre ambos puños y resopló. Se estaba hartando de la farsa. No solo la chica se desenvolvía bien -hecho previsible en un gran maestro pues se trataba de la apertura, pero de ninguna manera en una tonta sin experiencia- sino que además volvía a restregarle por la cara esa tontería de que "el amor" le ayudaba. En el fondo poco importaba. Las primeras diez-doce movidas, la apertura, no tenía mayor complejidad y hasta un niño con un poco de entrenamiento si usaba las blancas podía disimular que sabía jugar. Pero luego…luego entrarían en el meollo de la cuestión e irían cayendo las piezas del rival una a una.

Pasadas las primeras venticinco movidas, tiempo más que suficiente para que un ajedrecista de un nivel mínimamente superior a otro, hubiera cobrado ventaja, Enma resopló.

-A mí no me engañas, humana. Me estoy divirtiendo como nunca. No sé cómo lo haces pero desde luego no eres una novata.

-Ya te lo dije dos veces. Y lo repito una vez más: Amor me ayuda.

-Deja a mi hermano, el Dios del Amor en paz -se quejó Enma-. Que por mucho que le invoques, no vendrá a ayudarte.

Fue entonces que una de las piezas blancas, un alfil flaco, el que se deslizaba por las casillas negras, atravesó todo el tablero hasta zamparse un peón y amenazar al oscuro monarca de azabache: Jaque Mate. A continuación, el alfil se quitó la coraza, casco y demás parafernalia, dejando ver un rostro suave y delicado como el de Afrodita pero con rasgos masculinos innegables. Era el Dios del Amor en persona.

-¿Así que por eso la humana sabía tantas cosas y jugaba tan bien? -bramó Enma-. Porque tú le asistías.

-Claro, hermano -le repuso con su sonrisa birllante y serena-. Es que cada día estás más ciego. Ni me has visto a mi, ni te has dado cuenta de que este hombre -vertió agua caliente sobre Ranma- está enamorado hasta la médula de tu presa y haría cualquier cosa por ella y eso incluye jugar una partida de ajedrez con la Muerte. Siendo ese el caso, ¿cómo no ayudarle yo, que soy el Dios del Amor?

Enma cogió un pequeño monóculo que escondía entre escama y escama del brazo y se lo puso. Efectivamente, Ranma, no se podía negar, era un joven y bastante valiente además.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿De qué te sirve salvarla si tú mueres? El resultado será el mismo. La imposibilidad de amarla realmente.

-¿De qué me sirve salvarme si muere ella? -se volteó y miró en ambas direcciones hasta asegurarse de que estaban solos- Sin Akane prefiero no vivir.

Enma se ajustó el monóculo mientras dirigía la vista en las mismas direcciones que el muchacho.

-¿Qué mirabas tanto?

-Perdón. Tenía miedo de que me escuchara ella. La verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza…

_¿Le tiene miedo a ella y no a mí? _-se preguntó sorprendido el demonio-._ Claramente no se ha confesado todavía. Timorato y tímido, mirando al suelo cuando habla de amor y a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, está dispuesto a morir por amor…no…no lo entiendo._

A continuación el Rey de los Muertos se desplomó hasta caer de rodillas frente a Ranma y su hermano.

-Ayudadme, por favor. No sé bien qué le pasa a mi mujer pero sospecho que vosostros entendéis más de estos asuntos que yo.

Amor hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Bien mirado, probablemente desde un principio su objetivo central era ese. Ayudar a su familia divina y no, necesariamente, ocuparse de unos simple humanos a los que apenas conocía.

De pronto, cuando todavía se encontraba el demonio en actitud suplicante, se materializó la Akane original. Llevaba en brazos a la prometida de Ranma, desmayada.

-Si no haces tú el trabajo sucio, Dios de pacotilla, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Enma, un hombre casado más, un pollerudo como todos, un demonio temible a los ojos de los de fuera pero perrito faldero en casa, tartamudeó algunos juramentos inentendibles.

-Lo siento, humano. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Mi mujer tiene los mismos poderes que yo y está decidida a sacrificarle. Nadie puede detenerle.

Amor le dio una palmada en el hombro a ambos y dijo:

-A lo mejor sí. Antes de que todo empezara, hablé con Akane Tendo. Tenemos un plan B por si las cosas se tuercen. Y lo mejor de todo es que no hay que hacer nada. Solo teletransportarnos detrás de tu trono de bronce y observar en silencio sin que nos vean.

Al rato, Amor, Enma y Ranma se escondieron en el sitio previamente acordado. Unos metros más allá, en el exacto centro del "más allá" dos Akanes debatían sobre la conveniencia o no de reducir el número de Akanes de la habitación en un cincuenta por ciento.

-¿Preparada para liberarte de tus angustias terrenales, humana?

-¡No, claro que no! -se arrodilló la menor de las hermanas Tendo-. Yo quiero vivir. Casarme con Ranma. ¿Dices que todas las Akanes mueren a los diecisiete años? Pues yo quiero ser la primera que se salva, la primera que se casa…la primera que tiene un hijo. ¡Eso! Quiero tener un hijo con Ranma. Si me niegas eso, dime al menos por qué…por qué me condenas tan joven siendo que todavía no es mi hora programada.

-De acuerdo -suspiró-. Supongo que tienes derecho. Mira.

La Diosa de la Muerte hizo un gesto en el aire con su mano y a medida que esta se movía como si estuviera descorriendo el telón de un escenario, más y más imágenes aparecían en las paredes.

Demás está decir que mientras Enma y Amor espiaban la historia, la mar de interesados, Ranma yacía medio desmayado repitiendo: "ha dicho _hijos _y _Ranma_ en la misma frase".

Mientras el joven flipaba en colores, la imagen en la pared cobraba movimiento, mostrando cuadro a cuadro la vida de la Reina de los Muertos desde los diecisiete años hasta el final. Primero cómo había logrado acomodarse gracias a la bendita moneda de oro. Luego cómo había intentado cambiar el mundo, merced a su posición acomodada. Una labor social que consistía en plantar por toda la región todas las escuelas y hospitales que pudiera. Para financiarlo, se dedicaba a trabajar día y noche como mercader mientras delegaba la administración de su siempre enorme fortuna a los tres hombres más buenos que supo encontrar en sus viajes. Así, se pasaron los años. Ella, llevando utensilios de un sitio donde eran considerados baratijas a otros donde se les apreciaba como un lujo. Y sus tres subordinados, invirtiendo el dinero que ella sabía obtener, en crear más y más escuelitas y hospitales gratuitos. A falta de un estado -esto ocurrió hace siglos en una zona sin dueño ni bandera-, ella misma sería reina sin título y presidenta sin mandato.

Finalmente, un día Akane comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil y comprendió que su hora se acercaba. Así pues, por primera vez en más de setenta años se tomó un día libre para admirar su obra. Ruperto, su sirviente número uno, se inventó una y mil excusas para retrasar el acontecimiento y finalmente fingió un compromiso de última hora para que le excusara. Nunca más se le volvió a ver. Menos aún cuando Akane descubrió que los supuestos hospitales que ella había financiado eran armerías y las escuelas, pequeños campamentos en los que los jóvenes aprendían todo sobre el arte de la guerra.

Desde entonces Akane se encerró en sus aposentos a llorar y esperar su pronto fin con los únicos seres que podía confiar: sus mascotas. Si las dos primeras patas de su labor social eran la enseñanza y sanidad, la tercera se trataba de un centro de protección de los animales. Se talaba tanto bosque para confeccionar arcos, flechas y demás armas, que muchos animales salvajes simplemente había perdido su hogar, hecho que Akane no toleraba.

Seis meses después reapareció el segundo de sus sirvientes, Eustaquio, pronunciando palabras de arrepentimiento. Juraba y sostenía que todo había sido culpa de Ruperto al que temía y que si le perdonaba y le facilitaba los medios necesarios, comenzaría él solo los trabajos del hospital prometido.

-Ni una moneda más, Eustaquio. Y agradece que no soy hombre o te arrancaría la cabeza de un golpe.

Eustaquio soltó cientos y miles de lágrimas de cocodrilo sin resultado aparente. Hasta que por fin se dio por vencido.

-Señora, déjeme por lo menos despedirme de los animales. Bien sabe que les he cuidado durante años. Pensándolo bien, es lo único noble que he realizado cuando estaba a su servicio.

De pronto, las imágenes sobre la piedra desaparecieron. La Reina de los Muertos irradiaba un aura de combate similar al de Akane Tendo pero en proporciones divinas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó la Akane del presente.

-Lo que ocurrió es que el infeliz de Eustaquio se aprovechó de mi ingenuidad para vengarse. Mató a todas mis mascotas y huyó. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontré con unos establos embebidos en sangre.

Enma abandonó su escondite y abrazó a su mujer que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas negras.

-¿Por qué no me los has dicho?

-Porque me daba vergüenza mi estupidez. Y porque no tiene solución. Los animales son nobles, mucho más que los humanos, pero no tienen alma.

-¿Que no tienen alma? -exclamó Enma-. Típica fanfarronería de los humanos. Por supuesto que la tienen. Si no, no serían seres vivos, ¿no te parece?

Akane temblaba en silencio. Enma se acercó y la rodeó con sus grandes brazos de demonio hasta que los dos bellos ojos de la muchacha inmortal hicieron contacto con su único ojo de Polifemo.

-¿No me digas que te has pasado diez siglos como reina de este mundo sin abrir esa puerta? -señaló una de los millones de pasillos que rodeaban la fortaleza-. Es el purgatorio de los animales. Desde luego les he reservado un sitio aparte de los humanos. Y otra cosa; no sé si has mirado bien o no, pero hoy por hoy el mundo podrá ser mejor o peor pero está repleto de escuelas y hospitales.

La Akane original se acercó hasta el sitio que había señalado su esposo y la abrió de par en par. En su interior se adivinaba una jungla gigantesca al estilo Jurassic Park. Luego la reina del inframundo se despidió haciendo uso de su magia. Mientras los enamorados reaparecían en Nerima, se pudo escuchar la voz entrecortada, agitada y algo turbada de la otrora fría Akane del más allá: "Podrás llamarme envidiosa, Akane del presente…, pero me parece…que si no te apuras…seré…yo la primera Akane…en dar a luz un hijo".

-¿Sabes tú por qué habla tan raro, Akane?

Su prometida acercó los labios hasta el oído del ingenuo joven de la trenza y pronunció algunas palabras candorosas.

-¡Oh!

Fin.

* * *

Ps: En agradecimiento Enma hizo pasar a Ranma al salón de lo que NO EXISTE. Un triste y melancólico sitio de infierno en donde aparecen las cosas que se podrían haber inventado en la vida real pero que, por alguna razón, al final no se crearon. Y le dio a elegir entre varios tesoros. Un trébol de cinco hojas, un extraño librito que ponía: Tomo 39: La luna de miel más caliente de la historia, un unicornio y una cocinita automática que lee la mente y prepara instantáneamente el plato deseado por cada comensal. Ya adivinaréis qué regalo eligió Ranma…(premio sorpresa para el que adivine y lo justifique de la mejor manera).


	23. Ajedrez contra la muerte Epilogo

Hola, luego de media semana con la familia enferma, me he encontrado un ratito libre para escribir. Los nenes ya están en el cole y Minefine7 y yo trabajando con normalidad. Por culpa del retraso, lo que originalmente iba a ser un cortito epílogo de nada se convirtió en una historia más larga aún que la que supuestamente está epilogando. Supongo que no os quejaréis.

Pero antes, el resultado del concurso…hay un solo ganador: angelikitap4emmett que no ha optado por ninguna opción. Si leéis atentamente el epílogo ya veréis la razón.

Medalla de plata para Majomich que da a entender que eligió algo pero no lo dice y por tanto estuvo rozando el acierto.

Medalla de bronce a Minefine7 que confiesa que no sabe lo que eligió Ranma.

Otra vez será para Elena79, Maxhika, Jacquesita Saotome, AiHiwatari y Shiroki-san.

* * *

**Ajedrez contra la muerte: epílogo.**

Ranma examinó todos y cada uno de los presentes. El unicornio era majestuoso. La cocinita más que tentadora. El tomo 39 le pareció una obra de ciencia ficción…y finalmente se detuvo sobre el más grande de todos los tesoros. El trébol de cinco hojas. ¡Por fin, podría terminar su colección! Lo cogió entre sus manos y contó cada hoja al menos una docena de veces hasta asegurarse de que no se equivocaba.

Y luego…juntó todas las fuerzas que su voluntad y consciencia lograron reunir y los rechazó todos.

_¿Deberle un favor a la Muerte o que ella me lo deba a mí? _–pensó-._ Definitivamente, la segunda opción es más segura_.

E hizo bien. Si no me creéis. Que valga como moraleja de este razonamiento, lo que le ocurrió a nuestra pareja preferida a los dos días de regresar a Nerima.

Por increíble que os parezca, luego de semejante historia, luego de que uno expusiera la vida por la otra y esta gritara en público que se quería casar con el primero, Ranma y Akane habían vuelto a su rutina de timidez y difusa relación de amigovios comprometidos a la fuerza. ¿Qué? ¿Que no os parece nada raro? ¿Que peor fue lo de las fosas de Jusenkyo? ¿Que ya os lo imaginabais porque no se dieron un beso? Bueno, da igual. El caso es que a los dos días, Ranma se fue a comer al Neko Hanten para evacuar las penas por la cocinita mágica perdida y Akane le ayudó a llegar más rápido con una furibunda patada en la mandíbula.

Poco después de aterrizar sobre el frío pavimento, pudo observar que junto a él se encontraba un ser aún más extraño de los que acostumbraba tratar, puesto que adornaba sus pies, con sendas zapatillas doradas.

-Llegas temprano, humano.

Ranma se incorporó, sorprendido. Tanto el apelativo, "humano", como la forma de resonar de la voz, le indicaban la presencia de un Dios. Sin embargo, el tono era mucho más dulce y delicado que el de Enma.

-¡Amor! –exclamó el muchacho-. No esperaba volver a verle tan pronto.

-Típico de un humano. ¡Qué pronto que olvidáis los favores! Siempre esperando recibir beneficios de nosotros. Nunca dedicándonos una simple ofrenda…

-Lo siento. Aún no he tenido tiempo. Quizá le sorprenda, pero mi vida es una vorágine de constantes nuevas aventuras. Y casi nunca soy yo el que las inicia.

-Cierto –le repuso el Dios que se recostaba sobre una farola también dorada que había hecho aparecer de la nada-. Sin embargo, mi querida Shampoo, mi admiradora número uno, participa en todas ellas y aún así, tiene tiempo de dedicarme tres o cuatro ofrendas diarias. A mi modo de ver, ella merece más mi ayuda que vosotros. Además…

-¿Además…? –preguntó un tembloroso Ranma que iba sospechando que los acontecimientos no se desarrollaban por buenos rumbos.

-Además me debes un favor. Y bastante gordo diría yo.

Los brazos de Ranma se elevaron inconscientemente hasta su nuca como cuando Akane le atrapaba en un desliz oral y trataba de hacerse el disimulado.

-Desde luego. Pero no imagino en qué puedo serle útil yo a un Dios.

-Ten una cita con Shampoo. De sobra sabes que puedo obligarte por la fuerza, engatusarte con mi ingenio o simplemente encantarte con mi magia. Desde luego, el resultado de la cita será mucho más satisfactorio si lo haces por propia voluntad.

La cabeza de Ranma seguía, embobada, los razonamientos de la deidad mientras los pies porfiaban por girarse y salir corriendo de allí. Lealtad vs. Sentido de supervivencia. Y sobre todo, confusión. Sí, de acuerdo, vale, muy bien. Shampoo le hacía la pelota más y mejor pero, vamos, esperaba más del "Dios del Amor". Hacía dos días había ofrecido su vida por salvar a Akane. No podía caberle la menor duda de a quién pertenecía su corazón, ¿y aún así, le pedía que traicionara su sentimiento genuino para cumplir con una deuda moral? Más que deidad del amor, parecía un terco oficinista exigiéndole que cumpliera con un requisito legal.

-¿Y si me niego?

Amor ni se inmutó, recostado todavía sobre la farola de oro. Parte del suelo y de los bancos linderos se habían convertido en plata. Y una mariposa que se había posado sobre su hombro, en bronce.

-Una de las tres opciones antes dichas: fuerza, treta o encantamiento. O quizá las tres al mismo tiempo. No me costaría nada de trabajo. No pido nada del otro mundo. Solo una cita. Depende de ti y solo de ti, si eso os lleva a más o no.

Ranma ingresó en el Restaurante. Allí dentro le esperaba Shampoo sentada en una mesa. En lugar de su típico delantal blanco sobre el vestido rojo, llevaba un espectacular conjunto morado que cubría solo la parte superior de los muslos. Obviamente le esperaba. Su pose, sin embargo, delataba cierto no saber estar. Muy lejos de su típica postura pomposa que mostraba las curvas con la decisión y seguridad de quien se sabe guapa, Shampoo apenas si estaba como recostada en el asiento. Una palma sosteniendo su cara, fija en algún punto perdido de la mesa vacía. La otra mano, cerrada sobre si misma, salvo el dedo índice que describía espirales sobre la mesa. La yema rozando la madera en ocasiones y en otras, simplemente tropezando sobre sus rugosidades. Parecía a desgano o más bien, soñando despierta un sueño que creía imposible.

Cuando le vio entrar, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo y se atragantó en sus labios.

-¿Ser…verdad? Mi bisabuela decir…decir que tú venir a invitarme al cine.

Ranma conocía muy bien todos esos gestos, las dudas, la velocidad entrecortada al hablar, la mirada extraviada. Eran los suyos. De pronto entendió que, a lo mejor, Shampoo era tan tímida como él y que, si actuaba de una forma radicalmente opuesta a su personalidad verdadera, era simple y llanamente porque tenía la seguridad de que le rechazaría. Solo así se explicaba que entonces, justo cuando vislumbraba una oportunidad de verdad, se comportara así de timorata.

Si la actitud de la amazona se tornaba difícil de explicar mucho más lo era la de Ranma. Amor y Cologne que espiaban desde un rincón no se lo esperaban. Imaginaban en el mejor de los casos unos largos y lentísimos rodeos que llevaran a que la chispa del amor se prendiera un poco y en el peor, una interminable pelea de abrazos fallidos como siempre ocurría. Pero no, Ranma no habló. Ni Shampoo le abrazó. Simplemente, y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, Ranma se abalanzó sobre su segunda prometida y la alzó entre sus brazos. Luego, desaparecieron.

Unos quince minutos después, Amor, que les había perdido la pista, les halló sentados en un prado en las afueras de Nerima. Shampoo apoyaba la cabeza sobre las raíces de un árbol y miraba el cielo. Ranma se encontraba a su lado. Hablaban.

-No creer que no gustarme esto –dijo Shampoo mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba la anteriormente siempre esquiva nuca-. Gustarme mucho. Pero no entender nada.

Ranma se dejaba hacer con el rostro rendido a la melancolía. A lo mejor pensaba en Akane. O a lo mejor, no. Difícil que se acordara de ella y actuara así. Quizá sus recuerdos iban más atrás en el tiempo. Cuando era pequeño y estos dilemas morales no le angustiaban; mucho menos tener que enfrentarse a seres poderosos y caprichosos. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que en todo ese tiempo no abrió su puño derecho en ningún momento. Algo, algún tesoro importante, transportaba su mano.

A medida que los dedos de Shampoo exploraban partes inexploradas por ninguna mujer del cuerpo de Ranma, su vista felina se hacía más y más aguda. Le inundaba poco a poco el deseo.

-Shampoo preferir entender luego –dijo y se arrojó sobre su ratoncito Ranma con toda intención de devorarle de amor. Los labios bien separados para dar un beso o un mordisco; los dientes, o mejor dicho los colmillos de amazona amante, bien visibles y la nariz…bueno la nariz aspirando una especie de humo dorado que había aparecido de la nada. No le dio importancia. Tampoco que, ahora, las dos manos de Ranma estuvieran libres, ni mucho menos, que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa. Le había bloqueado todo movimiento con ambos brazos y rodeado por completo en un enorme abrazo de hombre apasionado.

-Estar bien .Si preferirlo así. Shampoo dejarse hacer…

Entonces, Ranma se alejó.

-¿Qué estar haciendo?

-Lo que me enseñó el maestro en estos temas, el Dios del Amor. Primero, la treta, hacerle creer a todos que salíamos. Segundo, el uso de la fuerza para quedarnos a solas. Y tercero, la magia. Esos polvos que has inhalado, se los robé a Amor con mi truco de las castañas. El bolsito pone: "verdad". Si no me equivoco, ahora podremos hablar sin que nadie interrumpa y sin que puedas escurrir el bulto.

La amazona se puso a temblar.

-Ya saber yo que esto ser demasiado bueno. Mejor quedarme en el restaurante.

-Lo siento. Si quieres empiezo yo. Quiero aclarar las cosas…

-¿Para qué haberme traído? –le interrumpió- ¿Para decirme que no quererme? Eso ya saberlo.

Ranma se mordió los labios. La conversación no iba por los caminos que el deseaba. Quedaba poco para que la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sí se pusiera a llorar por su culpa. Puestos a herir y si no había más remedio dadas las circunstancias, mejor sería hacerlo bien y llegar hasta el final.

-Dime, ¿cuál crees que es tu principal virtud como mujer?

-La belleza, por supuesto. ¿O no parecerte bella? –le espetó echando ambos pechos hacia delante en posición desafiante.

-Sí, lo eres. ¿Te gustaría que me enamore de ti, entonces, por tu belleza?

-Claro, eso mismo querer. No ser capaz de entender por qué no conseguirlo.

-¿Eres consciente de que en algún momento dejarás de ser bella? –le miró Ranma con lástima-. ¿Qué crees que pasará con el hombre que se enamoré de ti solo por tu cuerpo cuando eso ocurra, sea yo, sea otro? Dejará de amarte. Mejor dicho, dejará de decirte que te ama porque eso no es amor. El amor al cuerpo puede ser pasión, dulzura, placer, pero no es amor verdadero.

-Yo ser bella. Hombres de verdad enamorarse de mujeres bellas. ¿Cómo poder saber si alguien quererme por algo más? Si ser todos unos mentirosos. Los hombres que decir amarme por mi cerebro o mi personalidad solo mentir. Ellos quererme por esto –se frotó ambos pechos con frustración.

-En tal caso, será mejor que demos la cita por terminada.

Shampoo se quedó mirando cómo Ranma se alejaba y se iba perdiendo su figura en el horizonte, dejando caer infinitas lágrimas.

Media hora después, cuando el joven ya estaba por llegar al Dojo, la acera al completo, árboles, edificios y hasta insectos se convirtieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en objetos dorados.

-Estarás satisfecho…

-Pues sí. Su trabajo, Amor, es bastante gratificante.

-Mi trabajo es unir almas, no romper corazones. So bruto.

-Eso mismo he hecho yo. Shampoo tendrá sus defectos pero no es tonta. Existe un hombre en su vida que le ama a pesar de que no ve nada. Un hombre que le quiere por cómo es ella y no por su espectacular cuerpo. Yo solo le he hecho enderezar el rumbo.

-Supongo pero, ¿por qué no has aprovechado la ocasión para..ya sabes? Nadie se hubiese enterado.

-Me hubiese enterado yo. Y eso es suficiente para no hacerlo. ¡Amo a Akane!

-¡Ajá! Le amas. Pues dícelo, chaval. ¿O hace falta que te ataque un Dios a la semana para que te confieses. Jolín, que desde Romeo y Julieta que nadie me trae tantos problemas.

-O sea que lo de Shampoo…

Amor se llevó la palma abierta a la frente y se golpeó con ella.

-Mira que eres corto. Claro que era una treta para hacerte recapacitar. Igualito que Romeo. Mira que se lo tuve que explicar veinte veces: "Que no está muerta, chaval, que está dormida. Yo le di el brebaje disfrazado de sacerdote. Tranquilo, hazme caso". Pero nada; el muy terco no oía a razones. Al final tuve que esperar a que se murieran los dos y revivirlos en otra ciudad y creo que ni así lo entendió muy bien. En fin, vamos a lo nuestro. O te confiesas antes de la medianoche o te castigo por toda la eternidad y esta vez no estoy bromeando.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y dio tres pasos con más decisión que nunca. Poco le importó la torrencial tormenta que se desató a continuación. Siguió avanzando. Tampoco, se detuvo cuando los vientos se tornaron huracanados aunque empezó a preocuparse. Finalmente, cuando un tsunami a pequeña escala se materializó en medio del Dojo, se cogió de la rama de un árbol y exclamó.

-Siempre lo mismo.

Amor que no había perdido de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos, le contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Para romperle el corazón a una chica sensible no te detiene ni "literalmente" un Dios y para confesarte al amor de tu vida, un simple tsunami de nada sí lo hace?

Al oír estas palabras, Ranma se tiró al mar que se había formado espontáneamente y nadó y nadó sin detenerse.

Al lado de Amor, se materializó Enma.

-Mira que te diviertes barato, hermano. Deja a ese pobre humano en paz.

-¿Barato? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos infernodólares me costó el tsunami? Más le vale que lo atraviese enterito y sin chistar.

-Eres incorregible.

-¿Qué tal tu Akane?

-Supongo que bien. Lleva una semana dándole al tal Eustaquio con un gigantesco mazo en la cabeza y gritando como una posesa: "¡Qué buenas ideas que tienen los humanos!". A propósito ¿tienes idea de por qué el humano tonto ha rechazado mi trébol de la inmortalidad?

-Ni idea.

-¿Sabes qué? Nadie me ha ofendido tanto en siglos. En cuanto muera, le tengo preparada la más oscura caverna del suplicio destinada a los desagradecidos.

¡Qué horribles palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Ranma y qué injustas! ¿Quién demonios se creían que eran esos dioses para jugar así con quienes se suponía que debían proteger? Efectivamente, su vida podía parecer bastante graciosa a quien la observaba imparcialmente, sobre todo si al espectador no le tocaba vivirla en persona pero eso no les daba derecho a burlarse de él ni a provocar adrede más obstáculos con un afán lúdico. Ni el Dios del Amor se comportaba como tal ni el de la Muerte. Con dioses como aquellos más valía no tener dioses.

El gesto de Amor se torno agrio. Sus finas facciones se solidificaron en duras rectas de demonio enfurecido, sus sedosos cabellos mutaron en filosas púas y en punzantes pinchos.

-Rápido, Enma, el humano está descubriendo nuestro punto débil. Será mejor que te deshagas de él antes de que sea tarde.

A continuación cayeron infinitos rayos sobre las aguas que transmitieron su electricidad por toda la zona de forma instantánea. Ranma se retorció de dolor tan pronto como la corriente llegó hasta él. En condiciones normales aquello sería letal. Y en otras también. Incluso el cuerpo más entrenado o la voluntad más férrea, nada pueden hacer frente a una fuerza engañosa que se mete en su interior sin pedir permiso y recorre cada célula ramificándose en un dolor que crece exponencialmente. Y aún así, aunque había perdido, Ranma no se rendía. Por el contrario, la trayectoria que sus brazadas seguían no dejaba lugar a dudas: circular y en el epicentro, los dos dioses que no daban crédito a lo que veían. Preparaba el dragón de hielo más poderoso de todos, el del frío del desengaño contra el calor del aura de combate de dos dioses.

-Lo dicho, Enma. Lo ha descubierto. Ya no cree en nosotros. Y si no cree…si no nos teme…ya no somos invulnerables. ¡Qué pena! ¡Habrá que matarle antes de que propague nuestro secreto por el mundo!

Enma se tomó un respiro. De tanto invocar rayos que por la razón que fueran no terminaban de dañar al muchacho, se estaba agotando.

-Hermano, quizá sea un poco cruel de nuestra parte, pero ¿por qué no envenenas las aguas? Creo que le queda poco para crear su tornado.

Amor asintió con la cabeza. Su expresión no llegaba a ser triste, emoción impropia de un Dios, pero no estaba muy conforme. Su poción era tan poderosa que el dolor le acompañaría al más allá por toda la eternidad. Alguna vez la había usado contra gente horrible, violadores que malentendían sus lecciones de amor, asesinos de sus parejas y otros monstruos sociales pero nunca contra un humano común y corriente que desde luego no se merecía tal suplicio. Pero Enma tenía razón. Dentro de unos instantes la técnica del dragón de hielo estaría terminada. O salvaban el pellejo ellos o lo hacía él.

Ya era de noche o eso por lo menos parecía, bajo la oscura capa de nubes que rodeaba toda Nerima. Las aguas embravecidas por el temporal rodeaban el Dojo como si de una isla se tratase. Desde allí, Akane observó toda la escena horrorizada. Primero cómo los dioses le tiraban rayos a su prometido, luego cómo este les había acorralado con nados centrífugos y por último observó las aguas teñirse de un color morado penetrante. Luego ya no vio más pues ocurrió lo inesperado. Ranma terminó de todas formas con su técnica y mandó a volar a los dioses muy lejos de allí. Y digo que no vio nada, porque con el dragón de hielo se levantó tanta agua morada y tanta chispa que casi no se podía distinguir qué era humano, qué fuerza de la naturaleza, y qué deidad caída en desgracia.

Pasados unos instantes, el agua se había evaporado, los dioses dormían estampados contra la pared de una casa cercana y Ranma yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Difícil explicar cómo hizo Akane para saltar tan alto y tan lejos sin hacerse daño o cómo si efectivamente se lastimó, consiguió seguir corriendo en dirección a Ranma sin que aquello apenas le afectara. El dolor, el inmenso e inaguantable dolor que su cara irradiaba, solo se debía al estado de Ranma y de ninguna manera a tonterías como huesos propios rotos o clavículas partidas. Desde que había decidido madurar por culpa de la experiencia en el más allá, llorar por esas tonterías en su nuevo vocabulario solo se podía catalogar de una manera: acto de niña inmadura.

Como primer paso hacia la madurez, esa misma mañana había cogido sus ahorros de los últimos tres años y se había comprado un espléndido vestido rojo que lucía como nunca. Un moño bermellón a la altura del a cintura adornaba sus pronunciadas curvas. Tampoco se angustió cuando este, la parte principal del vestido se quedó enganchado entre unas ramas que habían caído por el temporal. Ni cuando advirtió que en el proceso de ruptura del moño, se le había hecho una enorme raja en el costado izquierdo. Lamentarse por una pérdida material también era de niña inmadura.

Así pues, dolorida, rengueante y medio desnuda se aproximaron hasta Ranma los despojos humanos de una Akane cuyo dolor no cabía más en su pecho y comenzaba a evacuarse al exterior a través de sus ojos. Le cogió la cabeza con dulzura presionando con el dedo índice y mayor entre sus cabellos hasta dar con el cuero cabelludo y la apoyó sobre sus rodillas. El pañuelo blanco que rodeaba los hombros y hacía juego con el vestido rojo fue desprendido por la otra mano de Akane. Luego cayó sobre el rostro de Ranma. Tenía que estar bien seco y calentito para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Luego sus labios carnosos comenzaron su largo monólogo de amor.

-Por favor, Ranma. No me dejes…-tartamudeó-. Yo te amo ¿lo sabes, verdad? Claro que lo sabes. Todos lo saben…yo…yo no sé cómo vivir sin ti. De verdad –le acarició la cabeza-. A veces, cuando llueve y te veo sonreír mirando al horizonte por la ventana, me imagino que estás pensando en mí. Sé que es tonto, que casi seguro que estás pensando en un pastelito o una nueva técnica de combate, pero si no, si por casualidad estás pensando en una chica, imagino que yo soy esa chica y me entra un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que me mareo y me tengo que sentar. ¿Te acuerdas del mes pasado? ¿Cuándo me encontraste sentadita en el suelo a falta de silla y con los muslos bien pegados el uno contra el otro y dijiste: ¡cada día estás más rara!"? Casi me muero de la vergüenza. Claro que a veces te pasa a ti también ¿no? Esos días en que caminas encorvado porque de pronto te duele la espalda de tanto entrenar. ¿Te crees que soy tonta o qué? ¿Que no sé por qué no puedes caminar erguido? Claro que lo sé, tontito mío –le acarició otra vez-. Sé muchas cosas que no te digo. Sé que no somos una pareja normal. Que probablemente no exista otra mujer que ame tanto a un hombre, por muy fenómeno que sea, que yo a ti. Sé que la vida sin ti no tiene sentido…-le besó en la frente-. Que no existe otro tan malo, tonto y guapo que pueda hacerme feliz hasta cuando me hace enojar –le besó en la nariz-. No existe otro que pueda hacerme temblar así de amor –le besó en la barbilla-. Ranma, yo te amo…

Poco a poco la temperatura gélida de Ranma, la que le había hecho creer a su prometida que estaba muerto, fue recobrando su temperatura normal. El frío de la técnica del dragón helado se iba disipando al contacto con el cuerpo de Akane y sus palabras de amor. Finalmente, Ranma abrió los ojos.

-Lo he oído todo.

El corazón de Akane dio una voltereta de alegría dentro de su pecho y poco le faltó para salir a pasear por el exterior.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Estás vivo!

-Sí –se sacudió un poco el traje-. Creo que no tengo nada.

Akane sostenía todavía la cabeza de Ranma a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Le susurraba.

-¡Tontito mio! "¿Lo he oído todo?" –seguía murmurando mientras arrastraba sus labios por el lóbulo de su oreja-. ¿Me oyes decir que te amo y solo eso me contestas?

-Bueno…tú en las fosas de Jusenkyo…

-Puedes pararte a analizar tecnicismos sin importancia –le interrumpió- o puedes decirme que tú también me amas o mejor aún, puedes partirme los labios pero, por favor, no me vengas con tonterías de niño inmaduro.

_¿Tonterías de niño inmaduro? ¡Si será hipócrita esta Akane mía! ¿Cómo puede llamarme así cuando fue ella la que…es ella la que…es ella la que me está besando…? Qué…qué bien besa…chúpate esa Ryoga y tú también, Kuno. ¡Me quiere a mí y solo a mí!_

Y mientras se besaban, una nube de confeti se esparció por todo el aire y rodeo a los novios. Al principio no lo notaron de tan ensimismados que estaban en sus arrumacos. Luego, se dieron cuenta.

-Buen trabajo, Enma.

-Lo mismo digo, Amor. Por fin lo hemos conseguido.

Entre ambos dioses se adivinaba el cuerpo de otra persona. Una jovencita que no paraba de sonreír y frotarse las manos por su éxito. Se trataba de Nabiki.

-Por fin han picado, papá.

-¡¿Papá?! –exclamaron sorprendidos Ranma y Akane al unísono.

-Sí, papá –repuso Amor quitándose la máscara-. Soy Soun.

-Entonces…-Ranma señaló a Enma-. Tú…tú eres…

-¿Qué, hijo? ¿Recién ahora lo adivinas? Mira que te lo puse fácil. Enma-Genma. Casi no hay diferencia.

Los ojos de Akane centelleaban, emanando furia hacia su hermana.

-¿Qué has hecho, Nabiki? ¿Por qué has ideado algo tan complicado?

Nabiki sonrió.

-Perdona, hermanita. Se nos ha ido de las manos. El plan original era solamente asustar a Ranma haciéndole creer que el dios de la muerte iba a por ti para que se apurara en declararse. El muy gilipollas de mi cuñadito optó por sacrificarse a sí mismo. Genial, romántico a más no poder. Pero si tú no lo veías, no nos servía de nada. Así que nos inventamos lo de la partida de ajedrez aprovechando los disfraces de la obra de teatro del instituto. Como tampoco hubo confesión, tuvimos que pedirle a tía Nodoka que colaborara haciéndose pasar por la Akane original.

-Espera un momento –interrumpió Ranma-. ¿Y todos los hechos sobrenaturales? ¿El telón mágico que mostraba la historia de la Akane original, los polvos de la verdad, los rayos, el veneno, la tormenta?

-Efectos especiales, polvos normales, más efectos especiales, colorante y una manguera bien colocada. Ahora ya sabes por qué los rayos no te electrocutaban ni el colorante te envenenaba.

Media hora después, al doctor Tofu se le ocurrió preguntar a Akane por su padre mientras le curaba las luxaciones.

-De pronto ha sentido la urgente necesidad de ir a comprar un vestido nuevo.

-¿Y Ranma?

-No lo sé. Dijo que tenía que acompañar a un amigo suyo a comprar un anillo o algo así. ¿Tú crees que Ryoga se quiera casar con Akari?

Fin.

* * *

Historia bonus.

Una reflexión de Gohan a propósito de un nuevo capítulo de Inuyasha. Resulta que el otaku llegó por fin al capítulo en el que Inuyasha se medio confiesa a Kikio mientras Kagome lo ve todo. Sobre el final de la historia, Kagome, despechada, decide volver al futuro pero Inuyasha la detiene diciéndole que la necesita para encontrar la perla. Ella le pregunta entonces si solo la quiere por eso, porque le es útil y entonces…estalla el otaku y le grita a Inuyasha: dile algo más, dile que también es buena con el arco…

A veces la realidad es más graciosa que las locuras de Rumiko.

Fin de la minihistoria bonus.


	24. Cartas entre ciegos, mejor que gritos

Un fic cortito, tomando el más que remañido y gastado temas de las cartas entre enamorados pero desde mi punto de vista malo que no llega a la malignidad de Rumiko pero lo intenta.

* * *

Estimada angelikitap4emmett. Enhorabuena otra vez por ganar el concurso. Y por comentar primero que eso también cuenta.

Estimada minefine7. Tienes razón. Me olvidé de avisar que era un capítulo pro-Akane. No me puedo ni imaginar la cantidad de gente, que habrá dejado de leer el epílogo por la mitad en cuanto parecía que Shampoo y Ranma intimaban…

Estimadas elena79 y Hiwatari. Bueno, espero que os recuperéis todos pronto. ¿"Autor favorito"? ¿"usted es el mejor"? ¡Qué vergüenza! Con esos comentarios sí que da ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Estimada Guest. Deduzco que eres Majomich por la mención a la medalla de plata. Debo confesar que soy muy aburrido en persona. De hecho, suelo quedarme callado durante horas… o incluso responder durante horas con monosílabos a la gente que me habla.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Hasta el próximo.

* * *

**Cartas entre ciegos mejor que gritos entre sordos.**

Marimacho insolente,

No te aguanto. A veces, es mil veces más placentero pasarse un segundo con Shampoo o Ukyo que un día entero contigo…¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué me siento así cada vez que me separo de ti? ¿Por qué me tiemblan las piernas si las entreno tanto? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil si soy tan fuerte? ¿Por qué extravío la mirada y parezco aún más despistado que Ryoga? ¿Por qué estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de tus ojos y manos? ¿De tu sonrisa y mal genio? ¿De todas y cada una de tus miradas, tanto las seductoras, como las cómplices, tiránicas, agresivas o dulces? Por favor, dime por qué no puedo vivir sin ti y tampoco puedo decírtelo en persona. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si cuando te veo, la vista se me nubla, más bien se me empaña, como si del cristal de una ventana cuando llueve se tratara; salvo que las gotas no son de lluvia ni el mal tiempo, un temporal. Es llanto contenido por no ser capaz de abrir esa misma ventana y salir yo mismo al exterior a compartir contigo mis verdaderas emociones. Perdona si te lo digo así, pero antes que volver a tragarme esto y soltarte una burrada en persona, prefiero decírtelo por escrito. Puedes tacharme de cobarde si te place. Aunque odio admitirlo, sí que tengo miedo a una cosa y es a tu rechazo.

Con amor,

Ranma Saotome

Estimado Ranma

No hay vuelta que darle. Ni argumentos que rebatan lo evidente. Una buena carta debe serlo desde el primer párrafo. Eso de que "hay que ir calentando motores"…de "sigue un poco más que lo bueno viene más adelante" es pura mentira. Si lo bueno está por el medio y no al principio es porque el autor se ha esforzado más en el medio que en el principio y punto. Nada que discutir. A grandes inicios suelen seguirles grandes continuaciones. A inicios mediocres…en fin. Podrá haber alguna excepción pero prefiero perdérmela antes de tener que aguantar tanta basura sinsentido. Por eso, Ranma, me disculparás el feo que te hago pero no pienso leer esa porquería que me enviaste. ¡Mándale una a Shampo o a Ukyo que seguro que te la leen enterita!

Firmado Akane Tendo.

Kerida Akane Tendo,

Siento mucho hel malentendido de la carta anterior. Es que…ya sabes, empecé a escribir como te hablo siempre, ocultado mis verdaderos pensamientos hacia ti…y luego, cuando por fin se desbordó la presa que retenía aquellos enormes secretos en mi alma, me puse tan contento que me olvidé de releerla y corregirla. No espero que me aceptes, ni que sientas lo mismo que yo, pero por lo menos, entérate de lo que intento decirte. No seas, mala y lee esta y la otra carta que te envié.

Firmado Ranma Saotome.

Estimado Ranma Saotome

¡Si serás animal! ¿De verdad pretendías que leyera una carta así? ¿"Kerida"? ¿"Hel" con hache? De ninguna manera pienso leer ni la primera ni la segunda misiva. Has de saber que las reglas gramaticales están para algo. Si no las sigues, pues le estás faltando el respeto al lector y este, obviamente, pierde el poco que todavía podía albergar hacia ti. En el fondo te entiendo. De tanto escribir cartas para Shampoo ser normal costarte un poco volver a la normalidad. No preocuparte, escribirle a Ukyo y seguro que recuperar la memoriar.

Firmado "H"akane Tendo.

Hermosa, heroica y helénica Akane,

Mis más sinceras disculpas. Me ha vuelto a ocurrir; digo…eso de no revisar la carta antes de enviarla. Pero entiéndeme, apenas si puedo con mi alma. Es que ya ni veo tu cara cuando te miro. Solo tus ojos. He llegado hasta el absurdo de memorizar la frecuencia con que pestañeas y ajustar mis propios pestañeos a los tuyos, para así, perderme la menor cantidad de Akane posible. He sincronizado, incluso, el ritmo de tu respiración pero a la inversa. Procuro inhalar cuando tu exhalas. Sé que es tonto, pero suelo imaginarme que haciendo esto, es como si nos diéramos un beso a la distancia. Bueno y con los latidos de mi corazón hago unas cosas muy raras que mejor no te explico. No quiero aburrirte. Por favor, lee mis cartas.

Con amor y sin haches demás,

Ranma Saotome.

Estimado Ranma Saotome,

¿Qué? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Te digo que pones una hache de más y me sueltas tres adjetivos irónicos? Si Shampoo y Ukyo te parecen más hermosas y helénicas, vale. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a usar el término "heroico" de forma irónica conmigo. Que hay que ser una verdadera heroína para aguantarte.

Firmado la que te salvó en las fosas de Jusenkyo.

* * *

Cuando el joven de la trenza vio que se colaba la última carta de Akane por debajo de su puerta, se abalanzó sobre ella y la leyó en un santiamén. Luego una furia descomunal dominó con tanta fuerza sus sentimientos que ya no pudo aguantarse. Tropezó contra las miles de bolas de papel que dormían en el suelo de su habitación –las cartas fallidas- y avanzó con paso firme pero seguro por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a su prometida.

-Joder, Akane, que te amo. ¿Vale? TE AMO. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

La chica se volteó con una sonrisa entre sus labios. No era por la sorpresiva confesión. Más bien, yo diría, que estaba conteniendo una fenomenal carcajada.

-Claro, tonto. Si ya me lo has dicho en tus cartas.

-¿Las…las has leído?

-Sí, por supuesto, pero…

-Pero…-le interrumpió un Ranma ya profundamente desquiciado.

-Pero prefería que me lo dijeras tú en persona. Es más sabroso besar al amor de tu vida que a un papel ¿no te parece?

A Ranma la verdad es que muy muy pero muy bien no le pareció, pero pronto le dio igual porque ya estaba disfrutando de aquello que anhelaba. Los labios de su prometida enteritos para él.

Fin


	25. Ranma desbocado

Nueva historia dividida en dos partes.

* * *

Estimada minefine7. Solo decirte que cada día te quiero más.

Estimada Mire2006. Gracias por comentármelo. Por momentos dudaba si seguir publicando por separado o no. Pero este formato me obliga a continuar y eso es lo que necesito. Un poco de disciplina para escribir cada día aunque sea un par de párrafos.

Estimado Guest. Copio tu comentario literalmente: "Pensaba que era de Caballeros del Zodiaco pero no aparece Shiryu. Igual muy bueno. Lo que no entendí muy bien es por què si la tal AKne es su prometida, tiene que confesarse". Veo que no conoces a Ranma y Akane. ¡Mejor! Sigue en tu mundo de caballeritos en donde lo peor que puede pasar es que se destruya el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. En el universo de Rumiko la Tierra está a salvo, nadie se muere y aún así, te aseguro que sufrimos mucho más.

Estimada Massy13. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer y por comentarme cada tanto. Con eso me conformo, de verdad.

Estimada Hiwatari. Si te ha desesperado Akane…mejor no leas el two-shot de hoy porque te va a dar ganar de matar a Ranma.

Estimada Angelikitap4emmett. ¡Feliz cumple!

Estimada Majomich. Lo mismo que a Hiwatari. Mejor no leer esta historia si eres extremadamente sensible a la estupidez amorosa aguda de los personajes.

Estimada Shiroki-San. Me encanta el diseño. De hecho me especializo en literatura medieval y trabajo mucho con manuscritos iluminados en donde literalmente las letras y las ilustraciones se funden en una sola cosa. Cada página es una obra de arte irrepetible. Así que comparto plenamente tu visión de las cosas. Cambiando de tema, ¡bien por tu sobrina!

Estimada Maxhika. Efectivamente, al principio pensaba ponerlos en el instituto. Pero luego me pareció que a Ranma le daría vergüenza confesarse en público y los cambié de ubicación.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome.

* * *

**Ranma desbocado.**

Round 1

Se pronosticaba tormenta en Nerima. Según los noticiosos no sería nada del otro mundo pero aún así recomendaban llegar temprano a casa y cerrar bien puertas y ventanas. Ya se sabe que con el mal tiempo en Japón no se juega. También se mencionaba como al pasar en las noticias que se acercaba la primavera, época de hormonas revueltas, revoluciones y otros estados exaltados del alma. Un joven de silueta conocida, caminaba por el Instituto Furinkan como si ambos hechos no le afectaran. Lo recorría de palmo a palmo sin levantar cabeza. Algún tipo de jaqueca le aquejaba. No de las simples cuyo dolor se licua con una aspirina. Una mucho más potente se había instalado en su azotea; la que nace del continuo martilleo de un mismo pensamiento rebelde. A su alrededor, cual molesta mosca, un rival en el amor y en las artes marciales revoloteaba sin parar. De nada servía ignorarle y aún así, lo seguía haciendo.

-¡Oye! –asió Ryoga a Ranma del cuello de la camisa e intentó levantarle-. Te estoy hablando, ¿por qué no me contestas?

Ranma ni se inmutó. En la misma pose en que habían quedado, su cuerpo apenas si se levantaba del suelo debido a la enorme presión que ejercía hacia abajo el propio peso de sus músculos. Ambas manos en sus respectivos bolsillos y la mirada perdida completaban un cuadro de chulo desganado.

-Porque una vez en el baño –comenzó a responderle- intenté dialogar con la mierda que había cagado y fue inútil. Desde entonces no hablo con excrementos.

Ryoga cerró el paraguas y lo situó sobre su cabeza como si fuera un torero a punto de rematar la faena con su lanza.

-¿He oído bien? ¿Me has llamado…?

-Supongo que sí. Que has oído bien. ¿No lo sé…? ¿Tiene oídos la basura?

Akane estaba bastante lejos aún. A unos ochenta o cien metros cuando Ryoga empezó a perder los papeles. En el fondo no había visto nada pero tenía el sexto sentido más que entrenado para detectar esas cosas .Especialmente desde hacía un par de meses en que los duelos con Ryoga se habían vuelto un tanto más agrios y, por decirlo de una manera suave, desagradables. Dos razones había para el cambio y bien evidentes. La primera era sencilla. La fuerza de Ranma se había multiplicado tanto que Ryoga ya no representaba un reto, hecho que el chico del pañuelo delator no toleraba. El segundo, un tanto más difícil de explicar, podía describirse en una sentencia: incontinencia verbal aguda del chico de la coleta mezclada con una agresividad hasta el momento desconocida en él. ¿Hiriente? Sí, casi siempre. ¿Borde? También. Pero ¿maleducado hasta la médula y grosero sin reservas? Solo desde hacía dos meses.

-Deteneos, por favor –clamó Akane mientras corría hacia ellos-. No me gusta cómo peleáis últimamente. Parece como si ya no fuerais amigos.

Ranma cogió la mano de Ryoga con un uña y se la apartó de la camisa.

-La amistad es un término muy laxo, Akane. Como el "compromiso". Para algunos significa mucho y para otros, nada.

Soplaba un poco de viento alrededor del trío en disputa. A lo mejor se avecinaba la famosa tormenta que habían pronosticado los medios. O a lo mejor no. En todo caso, con o sin naturaleza revuelta, algo peor que una simple lluvia huracanada estaba por desatarse entre ellos. Desde luego, ninguno se percataba de las leves brisas. Estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios pensamientos y posiciones. Ryoga porfiaba por no perder terreno en la pelea pues comenzaba a notar que muy pronto se convertiría en un uno contra uno entre los otros dos jóvenes. Akane, por su parte, solo examinaba a Ranma de pies a cabeza como buscando algo. Probablemente al chico dulce del que se enamoró. Ranma seguía en la misma pose pedante de antes. Ni movía un músculo ni se podía adivinar qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

El silencio se rompió por donde se rompe siempre, por la mujer.

-¿Eso va por mi? –indagó Akane, confusa-. Yo nunca he faltado a una promesa. ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en alguien tan…tan cínico?

-¿Desde cuándo? Dos de diciembre de 1987. Fue en ese día que te conocí.

Fin del Round 1.

Ranma Saotome 1, Akane Tendo 0.

* * *

Round 2

Por la noche Akane decidió que no bajaría a cenar. No soportaba su presencia, sus nuevas poses, sus comentarios horrendos, su nueva actitud en general. Si había involucionado a un chiquillo que disfrutaba probando su lengua afilada con todos y a todas horas, ella no tenía por qué aguantarle. Además, tenía un plan. Tarde o temprano, alguien iría a buscarle. En el mejor de los casos, el párvulo desbocado como le llamaba ella. En el peor, Kasumi. Daba igual quien fuera pues el mensaje le llegaría igual. Bastaba con responder pausada y fríamente: "Hoy no ceno. No me gusta compartir mesa con maleducados" para dar por empatado el combate singular que estaban sosteniendo.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez. Media horita entera. Y una hora más. Nada. El estómago ya hacía ruido a cada paso de las agujas del reloj. Lo entendía de Ranma, incluso se lo esperaba. Pero ¿y los demás? ¿Nadie le echaba en falta? ¿Ni siquiera Kasumi?

Al rato oyó los pasos de dos personas subiendo las escaleras y no pudo más que pegar la oreja a la puerta.

-¿De verdad Akane estaba tan cansada, Ranma?

-Sí, Nabiki. Me pidió varias veces que la dejáramos sola. Ya sabes lo borde que se pone con su privacidad. Mejor para mi…como ha sobrado comida, Kasumi me dejó repetir.

Fin del Round 2

Akane Tendo 0 Ranma Saotome 2.

* * *

Round 3

Esta vez Akane se pasó toda la noche en vela diseñando un plan de acción. En el fondo Ranma era un chico. Por muy inteligente que se creyera, su capacidad de ataque verbal tenía que ser discreta. En la superficie podía parecer amplia pero en el fondo todo su arsenal podía resumirse a dos o tres técnicas de ironía que variaba hasta el cansancio según el contexto. Y nada más. Le faltaba, por muy grosero que se creyera, un palmo o dos de astucia y mala leche. Por tanto, llevaba todas las de ganar. Simplemente, sacaría la artillería pesada. Atacaría directamente a su masculinidad sin nombrarle. Comentando como al pasar el historial amoroso de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros hombres. Se las podía dar de galán y de pluriprometido pero a la hora de la verdad, ni una cita y ya iba para los dieciocho y medio. A los diciseis, vale, te entiendo, eres tímido. A esas edades…

También atacaría su punto más fuerte con sutileza. Mencionaría a los distintos campeones de lucha que conocía. Quizá, a lo mejor, hubiera mucha gente que le considerara fuerte en Nerima pero en los torneos nacionales…no pasaba nunca de cuartos. Resultado excelente dada su edad pero que muy en su interior le fastidiaba un montón.

Por último, si todo eso fallaba, o en caso de éxito para rematar la faena, le insultaría de la peor manera posible. Contando a todo el mundo su mayor secreto; que ronca tan fuerte al dormir que todos en el Dojo usan orejeras.

Akane esperó plácidamente sentada en la cafetería a que el muchacho de la trenza apareciera. Se había sentado explícitamente en su sitio para que no pudiera ignorarle y le había emboscado en su momento de mayor nerviosismo, cuando tenía el estómago vacío. Una sola palabra de más, alcanzaría para desatar la pelea que ella anhelaba. Si aparecía con Ukyo o Shampoo le daba igual; había preparado arsenal lingüístico para todos. Incluidos Kuno, Kodachi y hasta Nabiki.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la noche anterior, la jovencita no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. La venganza se acercaba paso a paso, sin siquiera parecer notarlo. Iba solo, distraído, mirando el techo. Casi melancólico, podría decirse. Sin duda pensaba en algo, algo tan complicado y doloroso que le estrujaba el corazón y le hacía comportarse como un gilipollas.

_No, no, no. Akane. _–se repetía a si misma- _Céntrate. No te compadezcas. No se lo merece. Ni tu perdón, ni tu comprensión. Si tiene problemas que acuda a ti con madurez en lugar de desquitarse contigo. Destrózale como se merece. Estás lista._

Ranma se paró justo frente a ella. Parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca. "Estás sentado en mi sitio", eso es lo que deseaba que le dijera y ya nadie podría contener la catarata de respuestas hirientes que tenía preparada para ese eventual inicio de hostilidades.

-Veo que llevas muchas notas. Imagino que quieres decirme algo. Muy bien, te escucharé –dijo mientras se sentaba-. Pero primero escúchame tú a mi. Solo tengo una cosa que decirte.

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Sabía de sobra que no debía cederle así la iniciativa. Que de esa forma le daba aire para escapar o peor aún, para voltear todo en su favor. Pero le había cogido de la mano y le miraba con ternura. Quizás…quizás pretendía disculparse…o confesar lo que le ocurría…o…

-Akane Tendo. Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido.

Fin del Round 3

Akane Tendo 0 Ranma Saotome 3

* * *

Fin de la primera parte

En el próximo capítulo, el desenlace. No puedo adelantar nada salvo lo evidente. Que alguien ganará por KO.

* * *

Dos historias bonus

**Cómo conquistar a una chica siguiendo las lecciones amorosas de Goku.**

Resulta que Gohan tiene una noviecita desde las cuatro o cinco años. Y hay que llamarle así, noviecita, porque la relación ya lleva su tiempo, es exclusiva y según él, se han dado ya algunos besos (sí, ya lo sé, mi hijo con siete años es más avispado que Ranma; qué se le va a hacer). La cuestión es que un día le vi un tanto triste así que comencé a interrogarle. Al principio no quería contarme nada porque le daba vergüenza pero al final me dijo que Videl había roto con él porque le había dado la razón a una amiga en una pelea en vez de a ella. Y yo en plan padre, consolándolo, explicándole que no pasaba nada, que era muuuuy joven, que seguro que después se arreglaba todo o encontraba otra nena y que de última, tampoco le iba a pasar nada por estar sin novia con siete años.

Gohan me puso su asquerosa sonrisa condescendiente, me dio una palmada en la espalda y me contestó:

-Tranquilo, papá. Que mañana volverá a ser mi novia.

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Tienes un plan? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Yo? Nada. Ya volverá ella. Ella rompió. Ella tiene que volver.

-Sí, bueno. No siempre es así. En realidad casi nunca. No te digo que tengas necesariamente que ponerte de rodillas y pedir disculpas si crees que tenías razón pero algo tendrás que hacer para demostrarle que la quieres.

-Que no, papá. Esto es como cuando Milk se enoja con Goku y al rato están juntos de vuelta. No hay que hacer nada.

-Bueeeno, Mirá que con Yamcha y Bulma pasaba igual…

-Porque Yamcha intentaba arreglar las cosas. ¿Has visto tú a Vegheta alguna vez persiguiendo a Bulma para que le haga caso? Las chicas deciden con quién están independientemente de lo que hagamos o digamos.

Y no pude rebatirle. Por lo menos, no dentro de la lógica amorosa de Akira Toriyama.

PS: Efectivamente, al día siguiente Gohan y Videl estaban juntos de vuelta. Yo por mi parte, todavía me estoy preguntando si no sería la vida amorosa de todos más fácil si le prestáramos más atención a las lecciones de Goku y menos a las de Rumiko.

* * *

Segunda historia bonus

**Un día a lo Rumiko pero en la vida real**

Resulta que ayer tuve que asistir a una de esas cenas sociales en las que hay que ir "guapo", bien vestido y arreglado. Dicho de otra manera, incómodo. Unas cinco horas antes de la cena me tuve que ir a trabajar y Minefine7 me rogó que me pusiera mis zapatos de gala, esos que "ya se moldearán" pero que, aunque no me quedan chicos, tampoco se terminan de amoldar nunca y me aprietan un montón cada vez que camino. Mi plan era sencillo, caminar muy despacio hasta mi lugar de trabajo, luego quedarme sentado todo lo que pudiera y repetir la misma operación a la noche. Pero Rumiko…digo el destino me tenía preparado otro plan.

Salí de casa y vi a una calle de distancia a una pobre viejita que iba caminando sin bastón y con muchísima dificultad. Encima había mucho viento y parecía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro. Para peor, se iba tropezando torpemente con una caja que había tirada en el suelo y que, mágicamente, caía nuevamente justo enfrente suyo a cada tropezón que daba. Si la situación ya me ponía los pelos de punta, mucho más la actitud de los transeúntes que no la ayudaban. Y eso que ella daba voces suplicando por una manita. Al final me harté y fui corriendo hasta allí (con todo el dolor que eso provocaba en mis pies) solo para enterarme de que la ancianita no se estaba tropezando con las cajas sino que deseaba tirarlas a la basura y por eso las pateaba, ya que le pesaban mucho como para llevarlas en la mano. Así que media vuelta con mis doloridos pies y a caminar otra calle más en dirección contraria a mis intereses. Cuando la estoy tirando, escucho a la viejita que me grita: "No, allí no. Hay un contenedor de cartones al otro lado de la calle". Finalmente regreso sintiendo como poco a poco van apareciendo las ampollas y me encuentro a la ancianita en la puerta de la casa con otra caja idéntica a la anterior. ¿A que estas cosas solo le pasan a Ranma? ¿Nunca a las personas reales? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que mi dolor de pies era comparable a su problema? Desde luego, hice exactamente lo mismo que hubiese hecho Ranma: llevarme la segunda caja sin preguntar si esa era la última. Y obviamente, no lo era.

Moraleja: me parece que me voy a comprar unos zapatos nuevos dos tallas más grandes que la mía por las dudas.


	26. Ranma desbocado Segunda parte

_Segunda y penúltima parte de Ranma desbocado._

_Estimada Minefine7. ¿Qué bicho le picó a Ranma? ¡Eso quisiera saber yo! Digo…lo sé perfectamente. De ninguna manera estoy improvisando sobre la marcha. Eso sería jugar con los sentimientos de los lectores…_

_Estimada Angelikitap4emmet. Efectivamente van los tiros por allí. Y no digo más. Sobre los zapatos, hoy me los he probado de nuevo y no me duelen los pies. Según minefine7 se amoldaron gracias a la viejita y debería agradecérselo. Desde mi punto de vista, he desarrollado una tolerancia tal al dolor infinito que ya ni lo siento._

_Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Perdonada aunque me gusta que me comentes porque si mal no recuerdo eres de las primeras que me dejó un review ya incluso en "Cocinera por amor"._

_Estimada Shiroki-san. No, desde luego. Igual considero que todos esos dolores femeninos como el dolor de parto o la "amiga mensual" son mitos de las mujeres… (Boing; me acaba de pegar un golpazo en la cabeza Minefine7). Cambiando de tema, la razón por la que sueno español pero no "españolete" es porque llevo muchos años viviendo en España pero…soy argentino. Eso sí, mis hijos sí que son españoles y suenan a "españolete" a cada instante._

_Estimada Noemí. Sí, yo también me he asustado un poco. No es mi estilo este…pero qué se le va a hacer .Salió así._

_Estimada elena 79. "Gilipollas" es una palabreja que se me pegó aquí en España. Significa "tonto", "boludo", etc. Pero en su connotación más suave._

_Estimada Hiwatari. Mmmmm. Yo que tú no seguiría leyendo. En fin, sé que vas a leer igual así que te advierto. Se me ha hecho largo y tuve que partirlo otra vez. El desenlace en el próximo. Y para hoy, todo empeora si eso es posible._

_Dear Kikko. Thanks for reading. When I find a review in English, I feel like I did something well in the fic. I´m not sure why I feel like that. It´s hard to explain. Anyway, I think my writting is easy to read, is it?_

* * *

**Ranma desbocado. Segunda parte.**

Round 4

Aquello fue el fin. A Akane ya simplemente le daba igual ganar o perder. Si eso era lo que deseaba, si eso le iba a dejar más tranquilo, ella le daría el gusto. Ranma ya no existiría para Akane ni Akane para Ranma. Como si nunca se hubiesen cruzado una mirada, como si no fueran prometidos, amigos ni compañeros de aventuras. Dos perfectos extraños que compartían techo por circunstancias de la vida. Ni siquiera le guardaría rencor. El odio era para los enemigos o rivales. Ranma no podía llegar a eso en su status de desconocido. Ese era el plan. No muy bueno pero digno. Muy pronto sin embargo descubrió que no podía ejecutarlo de forma coherente. Ranma le ignoraba lo cual lo hacía más fácil pero también se paseaba por delante de ella como si nada. A veces se quitaba la camiseta después de entrenar y le dejaba espiar su recientemente adquirida musculatura con expresión vana y arrogante. En otras, le antagonizaba con las palabras o simplemente le convertía en blanco de sus travesuras. Le copiaba la tarea o le escondía los libros. Eso sí. Cierta parte de su amargura constante se había disipado por completo. Como si el simple hecho de ser él quien decidiera los cuándos y los cómos de su exposición a la akanidad le bastara para respirar más tranquilo. Claro que Akane no lo interpretaba en esa clave. Ni en ninguna otra. De hecho, no lo entendía en absoluto. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cuándo? Porque hasta una ciega para la sutileza como Akane, comprendía que el muchacho le había dejado todo tipo de pistas. 1: que había faltado a la palabra "compromiso" de alguna manera en el pasado. 2: Que la falta era muy grave. 3: Que no se detendría hasta que esta fuera subsanada.

Fue, en suma, un round de estudio del rival y descanso. Un round a la defensiva para evitar el KO. Un round vacío, preludio de los puñetazos alegóricos que estaban por llegar.

Akane Tendo ½ Ranma y ½ …digo Ranma Saotome 3 y ½

* * *

Round 5

Y por fin cayó la tormenta pronosticada. Como es sabido la mayoría de los edificios japoneses se construyen teniendo en cuenta la eventualidad de que tarde o temprano caerá algún tipo de catástrofe, sea terremoto, sea tsunami, sea maremoto. Así, pues, tanto el Dojo como los edificios linderos y los de toda Nerima se balanceaban sobre si mismos sin caer ni resquebrajarse. La ingeniería utilizada en su arquitectura antisísmica absorbía todo tipo de vibraciones, incluidas la de los vientos. Estaban todos a salvo, obviamente, mientras no salieran a la calle.

Kasumi preparaba en la cocina té para todos, pues la temperatura había descendido drásticamente. Nabiki, por su parte se había encerrado en su habitación ya que los temporales solían provocarle un agudo dolor de cabeza. Genma y Soun le atendían como podían mientras más y más gemidos lastimeros salían de su cuarto.

En el comedor Ranma y Akane se habían quedado solos. En silencio. De mutuo acuerdo se ignoraban simulando distraerse en vanos quehaceres pero ¿cómo ignorar el silencio? Cada segundo, cada minuto sin decirse nada, se amontonaba dentro de sus mentes sobre el anterior hasta que ya no había espacio para nada más. La ausencia de palabras se llenaba de pronto de significado y ya dejaba de ser "nada" para convertirse en una repetitiva agresión encubierta. Una agresión que, como la tortura china de la gota de agua cayendo una a una, se multiplicaba sobre si misma, erosionando sus resistencias. Aún así, supieron mantenerse en delicado equilibro durante unos veinte minutos más. Hasta que no quedó nada más por hacer. El comedor de tanto acomodarlo había quedado perfecto; el librillo que hojeaba Ranma, ya no daba más de sí. Akane acomodó por última vez el mantel de la mesa e instintivamente desvió la vista hacia Ranma. En rigor no quería hacerlo, pero ya ni controlaba sus acciones de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Ranma dejó el tomito en el suelo y le devolvió la mirada. Desafiante. Un diente, cual colmillo, asomaba bajo el labio superior. La cabellera desordenada por delante y unos ojos punzantes como estalactitas a punto de caer. Akane sostuvo la cabeza en su pose natural aunque en su interior se moría de ganas de agacharla y clavar su vista en el suelo durante los siguientes tres años. Pero no podía hacer eso. Ella no había hecho nada malo. No tenía nada que ocultar ni de qué avergonzarse. Era Ranma el grosero y maleducado que le había herido. Le correspondía a él rehuirle la mirada a ella y no al revés.

-Me voy –dijo Ranma con tono seco y frío mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –tartamudeó Akane-. Hay una tormenta allí fuera. No puedes salir.

-Da igual. Prefiero eso a tener que aguantarte un segundo más.

-Si ese es el caso. No hace falta que te arriesgues. Soy yo la que se va.

-Bien –repuso Ranma, inexpresivo-. Mejor así.

Akane se dio vuelta temblando de miedo, o de frío; no, no era frío todavía. Tampoco miedo al temporal. Su temor, mucho más profundo y vergonzante, era que no le detuviera. El muchacho que le había jurado cuidarla y protegerla por siempre ahora la empujaba a un peligro. Si daba diez pasos más y este no le detenía…significaba que ya no le amaba.

Dio un paso. Silencio.

Akane Tendo ½ Ranma Saotome 4 y ½

Dio cinco interminables pasos más.

Akane Tendo ½ Ranma Saotome 9 y ½

Y por fin tres últimos pasos hasta coger el picaporte. Solo entonces Ranma pareció reaccionar.

_Gracias a Dios _–suspiro Akane para sus adentros mientras le oía acercarse a ella-_. No ha dejado de amarme._

La aún prometida de Ranma soltó el picaporte y se volteó. El joven desbocado estaba junto a ella, todavía con mirada desafiante aunque el cuerpo ya parecía demostrar con las acciones un cambio de actitud. Los brazos porfiaban por elevarse hacia ella y por fin, luego de un ligero temblequeo, consiguieron depositarse ambos sobre cada hombro de Akane.

_¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin me va a besar! _–cerró los ojos-_. Ven, mi amor. Bésame y te perdonaré todo._

Era extraño; ¿por qué si estaban a punto de besarle sentía tanto frío en la espalda? ¿Por qué le había parecido oír que la puerta se abría tras de sí? ¿Por qué se sentía empujada por la descomunal fuerza de Ranma al exterior?

Akane abrió los ojos y se encontró empapada unos tres o cuatro metros por fuera de la casa.

-¡Y no vuelvas! –clamó un Ranma furioso mientras azotaba la puerta para cerrársela en sus narices.

¡Dios mío! ¡Me ha echado de mi propia casa!

Akane Tendo ½ Ranma Saotome 10 y ½

* * *

Round 6.

No sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera la orgullosa de Akane ni durante cuánto tiempo creyó que alguien vendría a salvarle y/o pedirle disculpas. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que por nada del mundo tocaría a la puerta, por muy suya que fuera la casa, para refugiarse de la tormenta. El aguacero no era terrible pero sí, constante y fresco, muy fresco. Tanto que ni la fuerte de Akane pudo soportarlo adecuadamente. Desde entonces todo fue a peor. Akane cayó enferma. Y Soun, con un enorme dolor en el corazón, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que haría cualquier padre responsable. Echar a las patadas a Ranma y Genma de su casa. Del compromiso nadie se acordó de hablar aunque se daba por sobrentendido que estaba roto.

Mientras todo esto ocurría y durante los días subsiguientes, Akane yacía en su cama literalmente destruida. Las toses y el agudo dolor en el pecho le daban igual. También la pulmonía. Era fuerte y se recuperaría. Pero lo de Ranma…perderle así…tanto físicamente pues no vivía más con ella, como inmanterialmente pues le odiaba hasta ese punto…no podía soportarlo. Desganada y triste, apenas si tenía fuerza para pelear contra la enfermedad. Y de Ranma ni noticia. Él le había provocado eso. Era cien por ciento culpable y aún así, aún a sabiendas de que ya habían pasado quince días y en lugar de recuperarse empeoraba, no osaba siquiera a pasar a verla. No pretendía que le pidiera perdón pero por lo menos que se preocupara por ella, que sintiera lástima o aunque sea remordimientos.

-Los hombres no saben lo que es eso –intentaba consolarle Nabiki- sentada junto a ella, en la cabecera de la cama.

-Me quiere muerta –sollozaba Akane-. Es evidente. ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Qué le he hecho para que cambie tanto?

Akane Tendo ½ Ranma Saotome 11 y ½

* * *

Round 7.

Eventualmente Akane se recuperó. Bueno, físicamente por lo menos. Por dentro estaba más muerta que viva. Desengañada, triste y peor aún, enamorada. Sí, a pesar de todo, seguía enamorada y aquello le partía el alma. ¡Qué fácil que es tolerar la adversidad cunado viene de paradero desconocido o de un enemigo! ¡Y qué difícil cuando surge por el flanco menos resguardado, el más tierno y débil! Si hubiese muerto en las fosas de Jusenkyo…pues, no le hubiese gustado, desde luego…pero hubiese sido una muerte dulce y aceptable, dándolo todo por el amor de su vida. En cambio ahora, una simple enfermedad -provocada por este mismo amor- le llagaba el alma. Lo primero era mil veces preferible a lo segundo.

Durante la primera semana simuló que todo iba bien. Solo tuvo que responder por Ranma a dos o tres despistados, luego ya todo el instituto supo lo ocurrido y le dejaron vivir en paz. Ni siquiera Shampoo ni Ukyo, indignadas por su modo de comportarse, intentaron aprovechar la situación. Durante la segunda semana, sin embargo, se enteró de que Ranma seguía en paradero desconocido. Al mes, ya los rumores recorrían toda Nerima. Ranma se había esfumado pues ni Genma ni Nodoka sabían algo.

Al día siguiente Akane le comenzó a buscar. Kasumi fue la primera en negarse. Nabiki, en cambio, simuló ayudarle pero solo aprovechaba el tiempo transcurrido juntas para intentar disuadirle. ¿Qué pretendía encontrar? ¿Qué podía haber de bueno para ella en el nuevo mundo de Ranma fuera cual fuera? Soun y hasta Genma, le prohibieron sin éxito que continuara. Shampoo y Ukyo le dieron por perdido y al rato ya se estaba peleando por el amor de otro chico que les parecía más guapo.

Pasó al menos un mes más o dos. Y por fin, en una fábrica abandonada, Akane sintió que le temblaba el corazón dentro del pecho. Efectivamente, sobre la estructura metálica, en lo más alto de todo, se podía visualizar la sombra de un hombre con coleta.

Akane escaló la estructura, aprovechando cada ventana, cornisa y saliente como si fueran los escalones de una invisible escalera. Y por fin, le reconoció junto a ella en el tope de la construcción. Llevaba el rostro tapado por una máscara de carnaval pero indudablemente era él. Solo Ranma podía, en esa situación, presentar una pose tan altiva.

En cuanto le vio con esa ridícula máscara tapándole la cara, ya no pudo contener su furia y le propinó una descomunal patadas de las suyas. Quizá le tomó por sorpresa o quizá simplemente lo hizo muy bien. Pero la realidad es que dio de pleno en su pecho y le tiró al suelo.

Akane Tend Ranma Saotome 11 y ½

A aquello le siguió una catarata de puñetazos que le impidieron incorporarse o esquivarlos.

Akane Tend Ranma Saotome 11 y ½

A la postre, el muchacho de la coleta logró recuperar el equilibrio y tomar distancia. Luego atacó. Akane esquivo las dos primeras patadas y detuvo con sus brazos la tercera y la cuarta. Le conocía bien. Sabía que venía la quinta por el lugar menos pensado y que no le pararía así que optó por atacar también. Ambas piernas se entrelazaron en el aire generando un estruendo y luego cayeron los dos. Porfiaron un poco más pero a la postre, quizá en honor a los viejos tiempos, Akane cayó sobre Ranma.

Akane Tend Ranma Saotome 11 y ½

Luego la máscara cayó al suelo impulsada por el peso de Akane sobre el estómago de Ranma.

-¡Dios mío, Ranma! ¡Estás llorando como un niño!

Akane Tendo 11 y ½ Ranma Saotome 11 y ½

Akane fijó la vista sobre los ojos de su exprometido. Atravesó primero la coraza de odio y resentimiento, luego la de la pedantería, después la de la timidez y por fin llegó más allá, dentro de sus ojos. A la postre, lo comprendió todo.

-¡Oh, mi niño! –le abrazó muy fuerte- Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Es una chica, verdad? Te has enamorado de alguien…y yo te estorbaba. Por nuestro compromiso…claro. Lo entiendo. Hubiese preferido que me lo dijeras directamente pero lo entiendo.

Ranma seguía llorando a mares mientras cubría su cara contra el hombro de Akane. Ella le acariciaba como si de un Neko-ken se tratase. Sus lágrimas se fundieron en un solo charco salado.

Akane Tendo 0 Ranma Saotome 0

* * *

_Lo siento pero se me ha hecho un poco largo. En el próximo capítulo el final feliz…sí, no os preocupéis, tengo pensando, por imposible que parezca, un final feliz._


	27. Ranma desbocado Final

_Estimada elena79. Se ha complicado un poquito la trama. Pero ya verás como todo se explica. Espero cumplir con las expectativas. Y si no…bueno, peor es el final del manga…_

_Estimada Shiroki-san. Las razones de Ranma…en este caso sí que son infantiles. En fin, es lo que toca._

_Estimada Hiwatari. Tomo nota: te conmueve Ranma llorando…puede que se vuelva a repetir en futuros fics._

_Estimada Minefine7. Como si fuera la primera vez que me censurás…_

_Estimada mire2006. Al leer tu review estuve a punto de enfermar a Ranma. ¡Qué buena idea! La trata mal para que ella se desenamore de él y no sufra por su paulatino decaimiento…pero no. Ya tenía terminada la tercera y última parte. Y la historia va por otros rumbos._

_Estimada darcy129. Triste, triste, no es el final del capítulo pasado. Ambos podrían rehacer sus vidas con otras personas y ser felices pero mejor si terminan juntos._

_Estimada Angelikitap4emmett. Pues no. No es demasiado grave. A menos que seas Ranma y entiendas todo al revés. Entonces sí que es grave lo que pasó._

_Estimada Sweet-Gwendoline8. Eso mismo: pobre Akane, si no hizo nada...¿o sí?_

_Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Mmmmm, ¿darle su merecido? Yo soy hombre, Ranma es hombre. Lo normal es que por simple partidismo haga que Akane lo perdone a la primera y sin pedir perdón (porque mi hijo me enseñó que así arreglamos las cosas los hombres...)_

_Estimada Maxhika. A mí también me dio risa la escena de Akane fuera de su propia casa...porque sabía ya el final, si no fuera así...es que me compró un pasaje a Japon (si hace falta) y le voy a cantar las cuarenta al autor._

_Estimada Majomich. en toda relación, cruzar o no cruzar la línea. Esa es la cuestión. Conozco mucha gente que, inexplicablemente, le gusta vivir haciendo equilibrio en la dichosa línea. _

* * *

**Ranma desbocado. Tecera y última parte.**

Round final

Akane se dejaba llevar. Había llorado tanto que se sentía liberada. Sí, había perdido a Ranma como hombre pero por lo menos había recuperado algo. Su cariño fraternal. Su amistad. Si era necesario incluso ella misma iría a hablar con la ladrona de corazones para explicarle que ya no sería un obstáculo. Se le caía el alma a pedazos, desde luego; pero de forma diferente. Que había perdido a Ranma era un hecho; sin embargo, Ranma no se había perdido a sí mismo y eso era suficiente consuelo para ella. No se había convertido en un idiota porque sí. Pronto aclararía las cosas con la otra y por lo menos él sería un chico feliz y sensible como siempre. Por otra parte, caminaban por la noche de la mano. Eso también le reconfortaba. Era poco; apenas unas migajas de cariño pero comparado con todo lo anterior… ¡Qué bien que se sentía el calorcito de su palma contra la suya!

A Akane le daba igual dónde le llevaban. Tampoco le importaba demasiado que Ranma caminara con ritmo constante y en silencio. Sabía que en esta ocasión ni le ignoraba ni le odiaba. Como mucho tenía atoradas las palabras en la garganta. Quizá le llevaba a que la conociera. Probablemente. Ese pensamiento horrible ya no le dejó en el resto del trayecto. Aunque Ranma no lo notaba, la respiración de Akane se hacía más y más intermitente. A veces parecía que recaería de la pulmonía pues amenazaba con volver a toser, en otras, simplemente intentaba echarse a llorar en silencio. No podía, tenía las cuencas lagrimales vacías…

-Ranma. Esto es el instituto –pronunció Akane con la voz quebrada-. Supongo que aquí la conociste…pero es de noche…volvamos por la mañana.

Ranma ni contestó. Solo apretó la mano de Akane con más fuerza y tiró de ella hasta obligarle a saltar la valla con él.

Luego, subieron hasta la segunda planta y se pararon frente a uno de los baños de chicos.

-¿Recuerdas este sitio Akane?

-Sí, claro, tonto. Aquí te conté lo de ese chico que me gusta. Ese que tiene unos músculos muy grandes.

Ranma bufó.

-O sea que lo reconoces. No lo he soñado ni me lo he imaginado. Hay un chico que te gusta.

Akane se ruborizó.

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después?

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo recordaba le había mandado a ese baño a que le conociera. Allí estaba esperando a Ranma, el muchacho que poseía su corazón.

-Me pasé cuatro horas esperándole –bramó Ranma-. Y allí no había nada. Ni nadie. Solo un gran espejo.

_Si, tonto. Un espejo. Te lo dije bien clarito: "si todavía no te has dado cuenta de quién me gusta, busca en ese baño. Seguro que le encuentras allí…es muy parecido a ti pero diferente. Cuando tú levantas la mano izquierda, él levanta la derecha. Cuando tú hablas, él mueve los labios pero no dice nada. Si no le encuentras…busca cerca del espejo. Luego me dices algo…"Ay, si serás…_ -suspiro Akane en silencio- _con razón nunca me correspondiste…Con razón te paseabas medio desnudo, luego, mostrándome los músculos…competías con el "chico musculoso". Ni viéndote en un espejo espabilas, amor mío._

-Al final –le devolvió Ranma a la realidad- no sé si existe ese novio tuyo o simplemente te gusta burlarte de nuestro compromiso o qué.

Akane le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿O sea que la chica que te hace sufrir soy yo? La que vi dentro de tus ojos en la fábrica.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Ranma, todavía furibundo- ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido!

-¿Tanto me quieres?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo dudas? ¿No te he dado pistas suficientes? ¿No te dije justo antes de entrar al baño que no me esperaras fuera? ¿A qué creías que iba si no era a romperle la cara a ese cretino?

_¿Celoso? ¿Ranma estaba celoso de sí mismo? ¿Se podía ser tan torpe y atractivo al mismo tiempo?_

-Ese cretino eres tú… -replicó Akane conteniendo la risa.

-No me vengas con adivinanzas hoy, que no estoy de humor…

Cinco o seis gráficos de barras, ecuaciones y demás explicaciones después, Ranma comprendió que había metido la pata a niveles estratosféricos. Akane, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a perdonar tanta estupidez de buenas a primeras.

-Me dejaste salir con ese frío. Podía haberme pasado algo…

-Yo…yo…-tartamudeó Ranma- atrapé todas las gotas que pude con mi truco de las castañas. Increíble que no te dieras cuenta. Casi no te mojaste comparado conmigo. Después, Tofu me dijo que no estabas tan enferma de verdad; que solo esperabas a que tu pareja viniera a verte y consolarte. Así que monté guardia en la puerta del Dojo durante días esperando conocer al mediocre al que esperabas ver. Al final, viendo que el muy cobarde no aparecía, me harté y me fui. Sabes que soy muy malo dominando la impaciencia.

Akane se sonrojó.

-Sí que sentí algo en el exterior, como un viento suave que me acariciaba la cara cada tanto pero estaba muy nerviosa…igual, no me gustó cómo me trataste. No me lo merecía. No creas que tanta tontería se arregla con unas disculpas…

-No, claro que no. No te merezco… -confesó Ranma entre lágrimas- (Akane Tendo 1-Ranma Saotome 0).Tú eres tan guapa y comprensiva y yo un celoso egoísta (AT2-RS0). ¡Qué estupidez! Podía haber hablado contigo y nada de esto hubiese pasado (AT3-RS0). O por lo menos, confiar más en ti (AT4-RS0).

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Parecía que Ranma de pronto había recordado algo.

-Perdona, Akane, creo que tengo que ir a disculparme con Shampoo y Ukyo; también las he tratado mal. Mucho peor que a ti. Ya sabes; les he echado la culpa de que tú te hartaras de mi…Además aquí no tengo nada más que hacer. Por la mañana pasaré a disculparme con tu padre y tus hermanas. Luego, ya veré si me voy a China o qué hago con mi vida. Gracias por soportarme tanto tiempo. Adiós, Akane, amor mío (AT4-RS1).

La chica del pelo azul le cogió de la mano.

-Nno…no te vayas todavía. Mejor quédate un poco más conmigo. Sigue contándome cómo te sientes. Te sentirás mejor.

Ranma se sentó en cuclillas en el suelo, abatido (AT5-RS1).

-De acuerdo. Supongo que te lo debo. ¿Cómo me siento, eh? A veces creo que nunca podré ser feliz. Ya sabes. La maldición, el padre manipulador, las burlas de mis semejantes. Lo único que me consolaba era tenerte tan cerca (AT6-RS1). Y luego…de pronto me vi sin consuelo. Solo y abandonado. No quería atacarte pero no podía contenerme tampoco. Era imaginarte con ese imbécil y me hervía la sangre (AT7-RS1). No sé cómo has logrado soportar a esas energúmenas tanto tiempo si yo no lo logré con uno solo e imaginario (AT999.997-RS1). Así es cómo me siento. Jamás podré volver a verte a la cara sin sentir remordimientos (AT999.998-RS1).

Akane le cogió de las dos manos y las entrecruzó con las suyas.

-Antes de irte, por favor, inténtalo. Es muy fácil rendirse ahora…terminar con todo. ¿Pero eres capaz de seguir? ¿De casarte conmigo a sabiendas de que después de esto te ganaré absolutamente todas nuestras discusiones mencionando este incidente?

Los ojos de Ranma, cargados por la culpa, pesaban tanto que no lograban desprender su mirada del suelo. Aquella santa mujer, el amor de su vida, le había pedido que le mirara a la cara. Estaba dispuesta a perdonarle…pero, ¿sería capaz él mismo de perdonarse? ¿De ser feliz? Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Por fin, unos intensos segundos de turbación después, logró elevar la vista para hacer frente a su destino como un hombre. La tierna mirada de su prometida evaporó todas las lágrimas y el odio hacia sí mismo. ¿Cómo odiar lo que ella amaba? ¿Cómo desconfiar de lo que ella confiaba? Si Akane decía que merecía el perdón, es porque lo merecía y fin de la discusión. Ya nunca volvería a dudar de ella.

-Te amo, Akane. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? (AT999.999-RS1)

Akane asintió con la cabeza.

Hubo un beso a continuación. Largo y pausado. De esos que dejan sin aliento a ambos al punto de comenzar a respirar por los poros para poder seguir besándose sin pausas.

-Me he comportado como un idiota tal que jamás podré compensarte lo suficiente (AT1.000.000-RS1). De todos modos, si me lo permites, hoy mismo empezaré a intentarlo.

Unos meses después, durante la noche de bodas, Ranma experimentó lo que siempre había deseado y sintió como si de pronto adquiriera un millón de puntos: Akane Tendo 1.000.000 Ranma Saotome 1.000.001

Ganador por puntos: Ranma Saotome.

Fin

* * *

Final cerrado.

Leandro-Sensei 1 Rumiko Takahashi 0

PS: Lo siento. Al final no hubo KO.

* * *

Historia bonus

Hace unos días sucedió la siguiente disputa en la casita "Sensei". Gohan sostuvo en voz alta que, lógicamente, en un enfrentamiento, Goku le ganaría a Ranma. "Obviamente también lo harían Freezer, Krilin, etc.", agregué yo. Llegados a este punto a Gohan se le ocurrió sostener también que incluso Mr. Satán le ganaría porque es el más fuerte de los humanos normales, mientras que Ranma todavía es más débil que Happosai. Minefine7, que oyó todo, no es que llegara a castigarlo pero se puso a debatir acaloradamente con el otaku sobre el tema sosteniendo la posición contraria. Es decir, que Ranma es mucho más fuerte que al menos Mr. Satán. Que Happosai es más fuerte que el Maestro Roshi, etc., etc. En eso se metió en el asunto Bulmita y lo zanjó con una sola frase: "Pero Ranma es más guapo". Ya os imaginaréis mi cara de odio y la de orgullo de Minefine7…

Moraleja: He aquí, pues, la diferencia entre los chicos y las chicas. Los chicos debatimos sobre si son más fuertes los Caballeros del Zodiaco o los personajes de Dragon Ball, si Shaka le ganaría a Vegheta o al revés. Y las chicas sobre si Inuyasha es más feo o más guapo en su forma humana que Ranma. Y así como a nosotros nos parece una flor de tontería de debate: ¡SON IGUALES!, a vosotras por supuesto que no os lo parecen. Y viceversa, si yo argumento que los de Dragon Ball son más fuertes porque todos vuelan casi desde el principio y ningún caballero lo consigue, seguro que empezáis a bostezar…

Fin de la historia bonus.


	28. Desprometidos Primera parte

Hola a todos. Con ustedes un nuevo fic que por momentos roza el lemon. Después de tanto conflicto en la relación de Ranma y Akane en "Ranma desbocado", me hacía falta crear una historia con un cambio radical de enfoque y registro. Espero que os guste igual.

* * *

_Estimada Hiwatari. Sí, solo por eso ganó...por lo menos desde su punto de vista. Según Ranma, no solo ganó puntos por lo que disfrutó él sino que además deberían sumársele algunos por lo que pudo disfrutar Akane. Así piensan la mayoría de los chicos machistas y egocéntricos como Ranma…hablando de Rinne, ¿quién crees que es peor padre, Genma o Sabato Rokudou, padre de Rinne? De verdad que no logro decidirme._

_Estimada Mire2006. Superman no se teletransporta ni tiene semillas del ermitaño…pero Superman suele llegar a tiempo cuando Jimmy o Luisa Lane lo necesitan mientras que Krilin se murió como siete veces. Digamos que en fuerza gana Goku y en eficiencia, Superman._

_Estimada Jackesita Saotome. Y a mí me gusta escribir las historias bonus. Más que nada para que luego no se me olvide que hubo un día en que mi familia era así. Es mejor que mirar fotos._

_Estimada Angelikitap4emmett. Sí, por supuesto. Rumiko es rica, famosa y muy talentosa. Sobre Mr. Satán…y sí, puede que le gane pero claro, el humano más fuerte es Ten-Shin-Han y al otaku le pareció injusto enfrentarlos porque, coincidirás conmigo en que lo hace pelota al pobre de Ranma._

_Estimada elena 79. ¡Uy, la máscara! Es verdad, la puse para que no se notara que Ranma estaba llorando desde un principio, pensando literalmente: "bueno, ya explicaré después de dónde salió"…pero me olvidé de hacerlo. En fin…la fábrica abandonada era de disfraces…supongo…emmm, acepto sugerencias._

_Estimada Maxhika. ¿Puedes hacerme un enorme favor? Por favor, por favor, por favor, no leas la historia bonus. No, después de este review que me has dejado._

_Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. No es que Ranma malentienda las cosas. Es el mundo el que no lo comprende a él._

* * *

**Los desprometidos**

Y un buen día por fin, Ranma y Akane se casaron. Os ahorraré la tediosa historia de cómo se confesaron finalmente el uno al otro o de cómo se besaron por fin. Incluso no os diré nada de la espectacular boda porque sé que esos detalles en el fondo os aburren. ¿Romance? Puajj. ¿Comedia? Requetepuajjj. ¿Tragedia? Más puajjj aún. Sé perfectamente que vosotras solo mirabais Ranma y ½ por las asombrosas secuencias de combate. Los largos y profundos diálogos durante cada batalla y poco más…Igual que imagino que veíais Dragon Ball por las escenas románticas (¿o acaso no cantaba Bulma en el ending: "Romance te puedo daaaar"?). En fin, el caso es que Ranma y Akane se casaron.

Pasada la medianoche, en un tenebroso cuartito casi a oscuras, dos diabólicos hombres se congratulaban mutuamente.

-Excelente trabajo, colega.

-No, mi amigo, el mérito ha sido todo suyo. Suyo fue el plan y suya la mayor parte de la ejecución.

-No niego que merezca gran parte del mérito –se relamió el segundo- pero usted, también lo merece. ¡Pronto seremos ricos!

Cada tanto se colaba por la ventana unos pocos rayos de luz. Casi nada, ya que la luna llena estaba tapada por unos gruesos nubarrones, pero lo suficiente para adivinar la silueta de un panda sentado que de improviso se había transformado en humano.

-Sí, Soun. Seremos ricos. Ya queda poco. Solo esperar lo obvio.

-¿Y qué es lo obvio? –interrumpió una tercera sombra más menuda y frágil.

-¡¿Nabiki?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo encendió la luz.

-¿No pretenderéis pronunciar la frase "pronto seremos ricos" conmigo a menos de trescientos metros de distancia y que no os oiga?

Genma y Soun se reunieron en un rincón y cuchichearon durante algunos minutos. Cada tanto se oían frases sueltas del tipo: "habrá que decirle" o "por supuesto que no podemos matarle, Genma; es mi hija" o incluso "pero ya la conoces: se va a quedar con todo".

-¿Entonces? –interrumpió el minidiálogo Nabiki-. ¿Me vais a decir qué es "lo evidente"?

Genma y Soun se asomaron fuera, miraron a ambos lados y luego cerraron la puerta otra vez.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Desde luego, tarde o temprano te enterarás. Lo evidente es que Ranma y Akane no durarán de casados ni dos meses.

Aunque no se veía nada porque Soun había apagado nuevamente la luz, Nabiki señaló a ambos hombres con su dedo índice de una forma tan arrogante y aterradora que ninguno de ellos pudo ignorar un ligero sentimiento de culpa que les iba invadiendo poco a poco.

-¿Y por qué, si eso fuera verdad, os parece un acontecimiento deseable?

-Porque –murmuró Genma- cuando eso ocurra, podremos por fin trasladar el dojo.

Nabiki conocía algunos datos sueltos de aquel proyecto porque ningún detalle de su herencia se le escapaba. La construcción era tan antigua que hacía más de cincuenta años el ayuntamiento de Nerima la había declarado de interés nacional y por tanto, aunque se les permitía a los Tendo vivir allí pues era justos propietarios, no tenían derecho a obras, reformas ni mucho menos a ventas o demoliciones. Solo se contemplaba dos excepciones de traspaso. Herencia y divorcio. O en el caso que nos ocupaba, una mezcla de las dos.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado, viejos manipuladores?

Soun le abrazó suavemente como cuando era niña pasando su largo y huesudo brazo por alrededor del cuello de Nabiki. A lo mejor solo quería timarle o mimarle un poco pero la cuestión es que parte del sexto sentido de la jovencita se puso en alerta. Casi como si aquel abrazo escondiera una amenaza.

-Hallamos una cosita de nada. ¿Te acuerdas de la historia de Akane destrozando con cinco años buena parte del suelo del Dojo con una técnica que le enseñé?

-Sí, claro. Lo cuentas siempre con orgullo. Era tan pequeñita y aún así tan fuerte ya. Siempre repites cómo la muy tonta en vez de llorar por tener la mano ensangrentada, lo hacía por estar cubierta de barro. Y todo lo que te costó limpiarla. Lástima que me lo perdí.

-Ya –se sumó Genma a la historia-. Y a ti que eres tan inteligente ¿nunca te pareció raro que le costara tanto lavarla? El barro se disuelve muy fácilmente. ¿No crees?

-¿Qué insinúas, papi? –le brillaron los ojos-. ¿Petróleo? ¿En Japón? Imposible. No se ha encontrado nunca en la historia. (Nota del autor: de hecho, según wikipedia todavía faltarían como veinte años para que pase por primera vez, es decir, el cuatro de octubre del año pasado, en la provincia de Akita).

-¡Exacto! Por eso mismo es un hallazgo sin precedentes.

-No lo entiendo. Se supone que no podemos excavar dadas las restricciones. Pero también se supone que por esas mismas fechas el ayuntamiento te ofreció trasladar el Dojo al entero a un sitio más seguro. A cambio, nosotros conservábamos la propiedad del terreno y recibíamos una compensación económica para realizar una nueva edificación. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho así, papá?

-Porque lo de Akane sucedió un poco después y porque los de ayuntamiento se enteraron del tema y me retiraron la oferta. Llevamos años intentando que no nos desahucien con cualquier excusa para quedarse con el terreno.

Nabiki sumó toda la información nueva a la que ya tenía almacenada en su cabeza y dedujo el absurdo plan de su progenitor y de su tío. Solo había dos excepciones legales al impedimento de traspaso. Una era la separación de bienes, imposible para un viudo como su padre y la otra la herencia.

-¿O sea que nunca habéis comprometido en vuestra juventud a Akane con Ranma? ¿Desde un principio os inventasteis la historia con el objetivo de que se divorciaran? ¿Quién se va a creer que es un matrimonio verdadero?

-Allí está el truco, hija –sonrió Soun mostrando todos sus dientes gastados-. Allí está el truco. Se aman de verdad pero son demasiado diferentes. No pueden vivir juntos. Sobre todo si ayudamos un poco…

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que les obligasteis a casarse para ahora obligarles a divorciarse?

-Exactamente. Luego, separación de bienes y por tanto, derecho a trasladar el dojo donde sea y a excavar.

-No, no, no. Ni yo soy tan mala para destrozar la vida de Akane por unos cuantos milloncitos. Y menos ustedes.

Soun puso ambas manos sobre los dos hombros de Nabiki y le dedicó una demoledora mirada de sinceridad absoluta. En esta nueva pose, la pequeña y tan valiente Nabiki se sintió, de pronto, intimidada.

-¿Milloncitos? Hija, no estamos hablando de milloncitos. Son trilloncitos. Seríamos los únicos proveedores de gasoil de todo Japón, el país más industrializado del mundo. Con ese dinero Akane se puede comprar cien Ranmas al día y viceversa. Incluso volver a casarse entre ellos en el futuro, cuando seamos tan poderosos que nosotros pongamos las leyes. Solo un problema el divorcio tiene que parecer verdadero y no fingido; Ranma es un pésimo actor. Por esa razón le emparejamos con Akane, porque no podía funcionar de ninguna manera.

-Me dais asco. Y no es por eso que lo hicisteis. Dime la verdad, papá, ¿temías que me quedara con todo el dinero si se hubiese quedado conmigo?

-¿Me equivocaba?

Nabiki suspiró.

-No, supongo que no. Y Kasumi está coladita por el Doctor Tofu; jamás hubiese aceptado…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto nupcial, dos jóvenes se aprestaban a ingresar en terreno desconocido. Habían empezado bien pues se comían a besos…pero de pie, muy lejos de la única cama, completamente vestidos y en un pose bastante estrafalaria. Con los respectivos cuerpos arqueados hacia atrás de tal manera que solo los labios contactaban con los de su pareja. Como novios, hasta allí habían llegado. Tampoco había que culparles, durante el largo noviazgo de veinticuatro horas no habían tenido mucho más tiempo para experimentar o vencer la timidez. Kasumi les había pescado por accidente, confesándose amor eterno entre susurros y veinte minutos después, ya habían recibido todos los invitados su correspondiente pase para la boda de aquella noche. Soun y Genma se movían a la velocidad del rayo. Ranma y Akane, en cámara lenta, cuadro por cuadro, y por momentos, más prestos a presionar el botón de rebobinar que el de fforward.

_Ya me desvestirá él…no quiero quedar como la pervertida aquí_ –pensaba ella.

_Ya me acariciará en otros sitios ella _–razonaba él-._ Un paso en falso y puede darme con el mazo._

Las piernas, debido a la pose forzada, comenzaban a entumecerse. Podían sentarse en la cama. Sería un buen avance. Sutil, delicado, con marcha atrás si hacía falta…pero no. Como todo en la vida, uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso. Y ninguno era tan osado. Tampoco estaba tan mal perpetuar aquel beso. Los labios de Akane eran carnosos y sabrosos. Se los había imaginado muchas veces. Creía que serían suaves y delicados, que se abrirían poco a poco. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que pudieran tener sabor. Mucho menos que la boca entera de Akane, labios, lengua y dientes pudieran tener personalidad propia. Moviéndose con la osadía que a su dueña le faltaba. Buscando y explorándolo todo tanto en el interior como, poco a poco, en el exterior, mentón, cuello, lóbulos de ambas orejas…las manos de Ranma respondieron a aquellos estímulos, despertando brevemente de su modorra. Se pasearon nerviosamente por la espalda de su prometida… ¡No, ya no era su prometida…! ¡Estaba acariciando la espalda de su esposa! Pronto descubrió que aquel hueco tenue que la existencia de la columna vertebral generaba, tan propicio para que resbalaran dedos y palmas, se convertía en una autopista por donde transitaban ambos brazos. Cada tanto la torpeza del novato provocaba algún que otro atasco pero mejor así. Fue precisamente, merced a esa torpeza, que tropezaron cerca de la cama. Una cama que a la postre no desvirgarían en aquella ocasión pues el suelo cubierto de pétalos por la bienintencionada Kasumi, les sirvió de primer lecho de amor. Aún tendrían, sin embargo, que atravesar múltiples barreras. Al fin y al cabo, aunque para ellos se habían abierto puertas que cerraban gruesos candados, la realidad es que en rigor a la verdad, hasta seguían vestidos y casi sin rozarse. Así de lento, fue el primer encuentro. En aquella nueva pose, recostados sobre la madera cálida y seca de la entramada superficie de la habitación, las piernas recuperaron su frescura natural. Ya no estaban incómodos y por tanto, tampoco sentían la necesidad de ir con prisas. Lo que traducido al lenguaje Ranmakanesco, significaba conquistar migajas de amor como hormiguitas viajeras, hincar la bandera de los territorios invadidos cada cinco o diez minutos. Una caricia con el codo en la cintura de Akane. Una respiración agitada sobre el hombro de Ranma. Y poco más durante la primera media hora. Suaves, atentos, gentiles; así eran los movimientos que les aproximaban milímetro a milímetro. Al final, las tripas de ambos chicos se rozaron y Ranma pudo sentir por un instante dos pequeñas protuberancias sobre su pecho, rodeadas de sendas masas calientes redondeadas. En su ingenuidad, había soñado infinitamente tocarlas con las manos. Nunca se le había ocurrido que su lugar natural fuera allí, sobre su pecho. Akane, por su parte, no contrastaba la realidad con lo que había largamente deseado en el pasado. Su imaginación volaba mucho más atrás. Cada beso, cada caricia, le transportaba a otro mundo. El del pasado cercano en el que sus amigas, quizá con un poco de mala leche, le habían asustado. No entendía por qué había tenido tanto miedo. Por qué esa intimidad con el ser amado se describía socialmente como un taboo. Si ya tenía diecinueve años. Si ahora que la experimentaba en primera persona, le parecía algo inocente y natural. Muy lejos de algo vergonzante. ¿Intimo? Sí, desde luego. ¿Pero feo, agresivo, sucio como lo describían sus amigas? Para nada. No con Ranma por lo menos.

Siguieron sucediéndose los minutos con ligereza hasta que por fin por la mañana, Akane se animó a desabrochar un botón de la camisa de Ranma. Por la tarde fue Ranma y su pecho ya al desnudo, quien levantó la falda de Akane hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Entonces llamó Kasumi a la puerta. Para bien o para mal, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo jamás pensó que pudiera estar interrumpiendo algo. O ya todos los obstáculos habían sido vencidos hacía más de diez horas, o lo habían dejado para otro momento. De ninguna manera podían estar todavía en el tema. Les había perdonado el desayuno pero saltearse dos comidas ya le parecía demasiado.

-Chicos –golpeó con los nudillos-, hora de comer.

-¿Tienes hambre? –interrogó Ranma con tono impaciente.

-No, realmente. Pero será mejor que salgamos a dar la cara. Luego podemos continuar donde lo dejamos.

_Claro que podemos _–pensó Ranma-._ Estamos casados. Las interrupciones ya no son tan molestas con este nuevo status._

* * *

Afuera les esperaba la primera emboscada del día. Genma por un lado y Soun por otro, aguardaban en sus respectivos sitios. Tenían algo de prisa pues Nabiki se había esfumado desde la noche anterior y sospechaban que para nada bueno. Había que ganarle la partida como fuera y "como fuera" incluía atacar con rapidez y desparpajo, pisoteando corazones, sentimientos y otras paparruchadas sin valor.

El primero en actuar fue el suegro de Ranma.

-Hijo, ¿ya puedo llamarte así, verdad? –Ranma asintió con la cabeza-. Ven un rato a charlar conmigo, quiero darte algunos consejos sobre cómo tratar a mi Akane.

Y así se llevó al chico de la coleta a otra habitación, dándole vía libre a Genma para culminar su plan.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el enorme panda avaricioso plantó su trampa con presteza. La mochila abierta de Ranma y dentro, una carta de amor dedicada a Shampoo en la que le explicaba que su padre le obligó a casarse con una marimacho fea, bombones, un anillo que tenía la inscripción: "Para mi verdadero amor, Shampoo. De Ranma Saotome", y unas prendas de lencería fina poco apropiadas para usar en público.

Al rato, el panda simuló distraerse y se escondió detrás de una columna. Antes de partir, dejó caer accidentalmente el contenido de la mochila por toda la mesa. Akane cogió todos y cada uno de los presentes y los examinó de arriba abajo. El panda dejó ver un cartel que ya nadie leería: "Esto marcha mejor que bien".

Al rato se echó un balde de agua caliente a sí mismo y se aprestó a consolar a su nuera. Si le defendía con la torpeza suficiente, el matrimonio de su hijo con Akane sería historia.

-Oh, caramba, Akane –exclamó al reingresar-. Me he dejado la mochila de Ranma aquí. La has encontrado. Gracias.

-Sí, tío Genma pero no es la de Ranma. Lo que está dentro no son sus cosas.

_Maldita sea _–pensó Genma-._ ¿Desde cuando es tan lúcida para discernir entre la verdad y un malentendido?_

-¿De verdad? –insistió Genma-. Aquí en esta carta pone Ranma Saotome….oh, caramba. No debí haber sacado esto. Pobre de mi hijo. Le he metido en un lío.

-La verdad que ha tenido suerte Shampoo. Mira que encontrar tan rápido a un chico que le corresponda y encima que se llame igual que mi marido.

Genma pestañeó cinco veces. La mirada inexpresiva de Akane, no delataba ni rencor, ni ironía. Genuinamente creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tienes razón, querida. Debe de ser de OTRO Ranma Saotome. Debe de haber MUCHOS llamados así en Nerima. Igual es curioso que tenga justo la misma mochila que mi hijo y que justo esa mochila aparezca en nuestra casa.

-No es tan raro, tío. Se llaman igual. Es normal que las confundieran en el instituto.

Genma se alejó derrotado y cabizbajo. Murmuraba.

-No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo.

-Si quieres yo te lo explico, tío –exclamó Nabiki que ya había regresado-. Akane es un hueso duro de roer. Estamos hablando de la mujer que todavía cree que Ryoga y Pe-chan son dos entes diferentes. Una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil quitárselo. Ahora cree que Ranma es perfecto y no saldrá de allí por mucha prueba falsa que le pongas de lo contrario. Es como cuando Ranma se ponía celoso de todo el mundo y Akane no lo interpretaba como una demostración de amor. Es literalmente ciega para todo lo que no concuerde con su visión del mundo. Mejor, déjamela a mi…solo pido un 50%; el resto os lo repartís entre vosotros.

Genma musitó:

-De acuerdo. Pero un 33% que es lo justo.

-40%.

-35%.

-Hecho.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Historia bonus.

Resulta que hace un par de días me pasé toda la tarde escribiendo y leyendo. Finalmente me empezaron a doler los ojos así que agaché la cabeza y me los froté con una mano. En ese exacto momento entró en la habitación Minefine7, me sorprendió así y empezó a mimarme y llenarme de besos mientras me preguntaba qué me pasaba. Yo no sabía bien qué responder porque en rigor no me pasaba nada. Tampoco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad explicándolo de buenas a primeras, así que al rato, luego de un laaargo interrogatorio lleno de mimos le confesé por fin que solamente tenía la vista cansada.

-Ah –dijo ella-. Me pareció que estabas llorando.

-La verdad es que no…pero, ¿y si hubiese estado llorando era para reaccionar así?

-Por supuesto. Eso y más.

La verdad es que no me lo creía. Así que decidí probar el conocimiento nuevo adquirido con vosotras. Es decir haciendo que Ranma la embarre en "Ranma desbocado" a más no poder y luego que Akane lo perdone simplemente…porque se pone a llorar…y voilá. Funcionó. A la inmensa mayoría de ustedes les pareció aceptable y hasta tierno, bonito, etc. etc. En estos momentos me siento el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Tengo en mi posesión un secreto increíble. Casi como si supiera la contraseña para ingresar a una logia secreta o hipnotizar a gente por la calle. En fin…supongo que alguna de ustedes sentirá la tentación de leer esto y no comentar. Vale, podéis hacerlo pero tened en cuenta que si no lo hacéis…me pondré a llorar.

Fin de la historia bonus.


	29. Desprometidos Segunda parte

**Estimada Massy13.** Coincido contigo; si no fuera por Rumiko y sus finales, Ranma y ½ no tendría tantos seguidores, unas cuantas décadas después de terminarlo.

**Estimada Ran-chanx.** ¿Qué decir? Gracias por incorporarte a la nube de comentarios y bienvenida. Trato de no ser egocéntrico pero reconozco que escribo más contento cuando veo que va apareciendo gente nueva que le gusta mis historias.

**Estimada Angelikitap4emmett.** Igual ya me he enterado de las limitaciones del truco. Al parecer solo funciona una vez y si Minefine7 es tomada por sorpresa. En fin, fue bueno mientras duró.

**Estimada Minefine7.** Cuando bostezas, a veces te cae una lágrima y yo me creo que estás llorando. Hasta donde yo sé, es una estafa muy similar a la que intenté sin éxito instaurar en mi favor.

**Estimada Maxhika.** Era broma lo de no leer la historia bonus. Como también es broma lo que la historia bonus pone. Y has acertado; Nabiki es uno de mis personajes preferidos, me cuesta mucho ponerla de mala.

**Estimada elena79.** Pues la verdad es que tuve que hablar un poquito ya del tema con Gohan porque jugaba con todas sus amiguitas de forma totalmente inocente a tocarse en sitios inapropiados. Fue durísimo tener que explicarle por qué no podía hacerlo. Ni él entendía un "porque no" ni yo quería explicarle más que "no se hace y punto".

**Estimada Mire2006.** Pues yo me vi con Gohan también en youtube un combate de Goku contra un montón de personajes: Hulk, Superman, Pikachu, etc. Y Goku les ganaba a todos round por round. Cuestión de gustos. A Hulk, por ejemplo, le decía: "tengo un amigo verde como tú pero más fuerte"

**Estimada Hiwatari.** Bueno, Genma y Soun consiguen su objetivo a medias…uy, ya me estoy spoileando a mi mismo.

* * *

**Desprometidos segunda parte.**

Mientras Akane se convertía en un escudo opaco que ni dejaba pasar la luz del engaño ni al menos llegaba a notar el ataque, Ranma se veía envuelto en otro tipo de trampa.

-Me alegro mucho, Ranma, de que finalmente mi hija haya sentado cabeza. Has de saber que yo nunca aprobé sus encuentros con Ryoga. Me parecía repugnante que tonteara con ambos, siendo que solo tú eras su prometido pero…como el principal interesado no decía nada, tuve que callármelo hasta ahora. Quédate tranquilo, Ranma. He hablado seriamente con ella y Akane me ha prometido romper con Ryoga en cuanto regrese de su viaje. Lo de Mousse y Kuno ya queda lejos en el tiempo. Podríamos catalogarlo de tonterías de juventud sin importancia. Sobre todo lo de Kuno, que duró solo cinco meses. Bueno, y lo de Akira, Fudo, Ibuki y Goro ni a tontería llega. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no se iba a tomar una noche de locura si no erais novios de verdad, solo prometidos forzosos? Yo también fui joven y os entiendo. Lo importante es que os comportéis con formalidad a partir de ahora. Da igual si ayer mismo Akane estaba con Ibuki a solas en su habitación. Lo importante es el hoy y el ahora.

Obviamente si Akane había confiado en Ranma, este haría lo propio con Akane. Desde luego, tenía pruebas más que suficientes de la virginidad de su mujer dada la lentísima escena del día anterior. Había que ser muy desconfiado, inseguro y ridículo para caer en una trampa tan sencillita…

-Akane, -su voz resonó por toda la casa- ¿quién es IBUKI?

Su mujer le observó, impasible, aproximarse hasta su posición, hecho una furia. Los ojos enrojecidos del rencor; los puños cerrados y levemente despegados del cuerpo, como los de un vaquero a punto de coger su arma. Y la cabeza hundida sobre el torso. Si alguna vez había tenido cuello era un hecho que no podía deducirse en ese entonces dado el aspecto de fenomenal rabia atragantada.

-Amor, ¿te pasa algo? Te veo cambiado –le dijo Akane mientras le apoyaba dos dedos sobre la frente-. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Quién es IBUKI?

-¿Ibuki? –repuso Akane sin hacer caso del tono amenazante-. No lo sé pero suena a marca de lector de libros online. ¡Los nuevos Ebook Ibuki! ¡Qué bien suena!

Ranma le tomó de una mano con tanta fuerza y precipitación que casi se la dobló. De hecho, Akane dejó salir una mueca de dolor. La primera expresión que no delataba un cien por ciento de felicidad en el día.

-¡Tonto! –le retó con un golpecito en la cadera mientras se zafaba-. Espérate a que estemos solos.

Aquel toque de atención templó el ánimo de Ranma. Hasta un torpe y engreído celoso crónico, era capaz de comprender que su Akane no poseía la ración de cinismo suficiente para reaccionar así, si estuviera ocultando algo.

-Vale –se disculpó-. Se me ha ido un poco la olla. Lo siento. Mejor cuéntame quiénes son Akira, Fudo y Goro que parece que hay en marcha un nuevo malentendido.

-Tampoco los conozco. Pero Fudo podría competir con Facebook perfectamente. Es un nombre alegre pero más corto y sutil. Y Goro como buscador que compita con Google tiene que ser el no va más…lo de Akira sí que me tiene en ascuas. ¿Marca de ropa?

* * *

Solucionados sendos incidentes con Soun y Genma, los recién casados regresaron a terminar lo que habían empezado. La muchacha se echó sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabeza. Nada le protegía los pechos ni más abajo aún salvo una faldita corta que muy fácilmente podría hacerse a un lado. Ranma se recostó a su lado, de perfil y dejando que todo su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el de su mujer.

Aunque de forma consciente la semilla del mal no había germinado, el subconsciente de ambos jovencitos inocentes les jugaba malas pasadas. A veces, Ranma creía oír, cuando le acariciaba, que Akane gemía: "Ibuki". En otras, la muchacha sospechaba que Ranma no tocaba con las palmas ciertas zonas suyas porque en comparación con Shampoo ella salía perdiendo y no, por puro pudor. Aquello se tradujo en una torpeza extrema y falta de sincronización. Lo que durante la noche anterior, había sido intimidad plena bordeada de inmensa timidez, durante el día se transformaba en recelo, miedo e impaciencia. Akane se preguntaba si Ranma no avanzaba porque estaba disfrutando al máximo el momento o porque ella misma no era suficientemente deseable. A Ranma, del mismo modo, le intrigaba el por qué del cambio en la expresión de su esposa. De suave, delicada y entregada había pasado a nerviosa y distante. Casi desdeñosa. Mirando el techo. ¿Lo estaría haciendo mal? Quizá lo mejor sería acabar con todo de una vez e ir al grano. O mejor aún, que Kasumi les interrumpiera otra vez. Ranma hubiese dado lo que fuera por una interrupción. Y puesto que no la hubo, el muchacho tímido tuvo que tachar de su cabeza el plan C (la distracción arbitraria) y el plan A (esperar a que de manera milagrosamente casual sus partes penetraran las de su mujer). Solo el plan B, el crudo y arduo acto de amor carnal permanecía como opción dentro de su mente.

-No…no te apures- protestó Akane envuelta en los vapores que emanaban de su cuerpo producto de su propio sonrojo.

_¿Qué no me apure? _–pensó Ranma-. _Ayer tenía sentido y era el literal…pero hoy, ¿qué significa realmente? ¿"Ve más despacio" o "No lo hagas"?_

Una cosa estaba clara: ya no le miraba con desdén. Era una mezcla de miedo y deseo que le perturbaba. Las palabras decían una cosa, los gestos, otras. Si el amor es tan confuso ya de por sí, imaginad lo que sería para un muchacho inexperto cuya cabeza, a punto de explotar, no lograba quitarse del todo las palabras de su suegro. Akane, por su parte, se había puesto en plan dócil. Lo que tenga que ser, será que en su idioma significaba: "Hazme tuya", pero en el de Ranma bien podría significar: "Tú y sólo tú, esposo mío, violador mío, tienes la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra. No creas que no te lo reprocharé cuando acabes de saciar tus impulsos animales sobre esta delicada virgencita".

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Ranma abandonó el cuarto nupcial dando un portazo. Palidez cadavérica, manos temblorosas y desorientación absoluta en lo pasos, que pese a todo, le llevaban muy lejos de allí a marcha forzada.

Al rato, lo abandonó Akane, entre lágrimas. Padre y suegro se frotaban las manos desde su escondite. Habían destrozado la primera vez de sus hijos. Método infalible para alcanzar lo más rápido posible sus objetivos oscuros.

La ruta embarullada que los pies de Ranma seguían, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de salida. Nabiki le cortaba el paso. Mientras tanto una Akane molida moralmente abandonaba el Dojo por la puerta de atrás. Las palabras hirientes de Ranma al finalizar se repetían una y otra vez: "¿Quién lo hace mejor, Ibuki o yo?". Poco le habían importado al muchacho tozudo y tonto las innegables pruebas de virginidad pues las rebatían con más y más indirectas directas del estilo: "¿Y ese Ibuki no se apellidará Ryoga, verdad? ¿Ibiki, Ibuki, qué casualidad, no?".

-¿Qué has hecho? –indagó Nabiki.

-Le dije que…

-Ya veo –le interrumpió-. Lo de siempre: hablar de más. Ibuki todavía no existe. Es invención de la mente demencial de mi padre. Pero podría existir y muy pronto si no corres a por ella ahora mismo y aclaras las cosas.

A continuación, Nabiki expuso con lujo de detalle todos y cada uno de los por qué en su compromiso y posterior pelea.

Ranma escupió en el suelo, asqueado.

-¿Todo esto por un poco de dinero? Akane vale más que todas las fortunas que puedas imaginar, Nabiki. Y como hermana, por muy manipuladora que seas, lo sabes de sobra.

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza y le entregó las llaves de su nuevo coche y un pequeño mapa para hallar el templo cercano en donde sabía que su hermana se ocultaba cuando no tenía dónde ir.

-Pero…¿qué has hecho, Nabiki? –protestaron dos sombras ambiciosas que abandonaban su escondite-. Así ya no podremos...¿por qué nos traicionas?

-Porque Akane, como bien dijo Ranma, vale más que unos trilloncitos. Y no estoy hablando metafóricamente.

Nabiki abrió su portátil y les mostró su página Web "Nabiki and Company". Su nueva empresa de ebooks Ibuki tenía ya más de dos millones de reservas pagadas. Su nueva red social Fudo había alcanzado en un par de horas más de cinco millones de usuarios activos. El nuevo buscador de páginas de Internet Goro supera a Google como número uno en toda Asia. Por último, su tienda de moda Akira ya rivalizaba con las compañías más prestigiosas, al punto de que ya tenía programados dos desfiles en París y Milán.

-Todas juntas –hizo Nabiki un gesto con la mano- están destrozando los nervios de los accionistas timoratos de la bolsa de Tokio que todavía no ingresaron en el negocio. No sé cuántos trilloncitos pensáis que hay bajo nuestros pies pero yo ya he ganado ochenta de esos en unas horas con sus ideas. Además lo del petróleo da igual. Ayer por la noche me casé con Kuno y me divorcié. Como primera hermana que se divorcia me corresponde elegir qué porción de Dojo quiero. Y he elegido el tercio sur que curiosamente coincide con cierto yacimiento. Y ahora por favor, abandonad este terreno que me corresponde –repuso Nabiki mientras le hacía señas a unas excavadoras para que avanzaran.

Aún no había abandonado el Dojo, cuando llegó a los oídos de Ranma la siguiente protesta de Soun: "Eh…que los nombrecitos los escogí yo. Merezco un porcentaje…".

* * *

Ranma registró el templo entero en vano. Allí no había nadie, ni esposa destrozada, ni ser humano alguno. Maldijo a su suegro por engañarle así, a su padre, por anteponer sus deseos personales a los suyos, a sí mismo, por herir a Akane con su desconfianza y hasta a Nabiki por no advertirle a tiempo. Solo Kasumi se salvó y eso que la tenía entre ceja y ceja después de que la muy metida le descubriera como novios y más tarde le interrumpiera la faena con su mujer.

-Akane –gritó-. Akane. ¿Estás aquí?

Una única respuesta taladró sus oídos.

-¡Miauuu!

_Fin de la segunda parte._

_En el próximo la conclusión._

* * *

Historia Bonus.

Bulmita: Papiiiiiiiiiiiiii (si, así estirando la "i" durante al menos cinco segundos), cuéntame un cuento pero que sea de Ranma y Akane. ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas cuentos de Ranma y Akane y a mamá sí?

Leandro-Sensei: Porque a ti no te gustan los cuentos de amor. Los que te hacen gracia son los de animalitos y cosas que cobran vida, etc, etc. O los de encantamientos como el de la gente que se quedaba dormida si pronunciaba una palabra con "jota".

Minefine7: Podrías contar uno para las dos.

**La historia de la montaña Akane que un buen día se aburrió de estar siempre en el mismo sitio y le crecieron pies.**

Había una vez una montaña muy alta, muy alta, muy alta, que se hartó de llamarse "Montaña" y se puso a sí misma otro nombre: Akane. Akane tenía un problema bien gordo. Por su orientación, el sol la bordeaba siempre perpendicularmente de tal manera que le daba mucho calor en la ladera del frente y en la otra, solo sombra. La verdad es que la espalda le picaba horrores. Así que un buen día decidió moldearse unos pies con las piedras que tenía y con ellos logró girarse a gusto. Pasaron varios días en los que Akane vivió muy feliz dando vueltas sobre si misma hasta que se le ocurrió una idea de lo más osada: aprovechar sus nuevos pies para ir a explorar el mundo. Al principio se tropezaba con todo, así que reunió algunos minerales preciosos que tenía almacenados en su interior y con ellos se hizo unos preciosos ojos verdes de esmeraldas.

Cuando llegó al primer pueblito, Piruleta Azul, descubrió en el centro del mercadillo una jugosa carretilla repleta de tomates.

-Amable vendedor –dijo la montaña-. ¿Podría venderme un millón de tomates, por favor?

El vendedor miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y luego abajo pero no vio a nadie.

_Me lo habré imaginado _–pensó-. _Jaja. Un millón de tomates ¿Quién puede tener tanta hambre?_

-Por favor –volvió a insistir Akane.

Ahora el vendedor, volvió a mirar en todas direcciones. Se preguntó si esa montaña del fondo estaba allí hacia unos instantes y luego como no vio a nadie, siguió con sus faenas.

-Que me vendas los tomates, carambolas –gritó la montaña mientras le daba una buena patada de piedra en el culete al vendedor (risas de Bulmita).

-Ohhh, disculpe montaña, aquí tiene pero solo tengo doscientos. ¿Cómo piensa pagarme? ¿Con piedras?

Akane pateó dos veces en el suelo y luego hizo caer un gran cofre de oro que unos piratas habían escondido en una de sus grutas.

-¿Es suficiente?

-Sí –gritaron los vendedores que habían observado el prodigio y se aprestaban entre todos a reunir la suma de tomates requerida.

A continuación a Akane le pareció una buena idea crearse con sus piedras una boca para comer y unos brazos para coger las carretillas.

En el pueblo siguiente, comenzó a tener frío en la cabeza, porque era tan alta que llevaba como un cucurucho invertido de nieve en la azotea. Pero de pronto, vio una tienda de sombreros y golpeó a la puerta. Toc. Toc. El sombrerero se asomó, miró a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba y abajo y como no vio a nadie se volvió a meter.

La montaña Akane que ya se iba acostumbrando a estos problemas, volvió a golpear y mientras el sombrero miraba a izquierdas y a derechas le pidió: "Hazme un sombrero". Pero el sombrero no le hizo caso y se metió de vuelta en su tienda.

¡Catapum! Tiró abajo la puerta una Akane enfurecida que no por ser montaña, había perdido su mal carácter. –¡Que me confecciones un sombrero! ¡Ahora!

El sombrero se puso a temblar, se fue huyendo hasta su estudio y se pasó toda la noche cosiendo todos los sombreros que tenía entre sí hasta conseguir una manta muy larga con forma de cono de la que pendían dos lacitos.

Akane se puso su nuevo sombrero, notó que le abrigaba y le escupió en recompensa dos cofres de oro y perlas. Sin embargo, al rato, pasó un viento muy fuerte y por poco se lo lleva volando.

-Tienes que atar los lacitos a las orejas –le gritó el sombrero desde el banco en donde estaba depositando su nuevo tesoro.

-Vale, gracias –le gritó Akane y se hizo aparecer unas orejas de piedra.

En el pueblo siguiente se paró junto a una biblioteca, repitió toda la escena de siempre, incluida puerta caída y consiguió un libro pero se dio cuenta de que este era tan pequeño que no lo podía leer bien. Así que golpeó en la puerta del oftalmólogo.

El óptico se asomó a la izquierda, se asomó a la derecha, se preguntó si esa montaña tan bonita con sombrero y todo estaba allí a la mañana anterior, también se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loco pues le parecía oír que le pedían que confeccionara unas gafas enormes y por fin se metió de vuelta en su tienda.

¡Catapum! Cayó la puerta. Entonces el óptico vio a la montaña emanando un extraño ki de combate gigantesco, se murió de miedo y huyó presto a su taller. Allí se pasó toda la noche, moldeando infinitos espejos para formar dos lentes gigantescas y atando veinte troncos de árboles entre sí para conforma el armazón.

Al día siguiente la montaña sonrió encantada y le pagó con tres cofres llenos de perlas. Esta vez no le ocurriría lo del sombrero. Tenía ojos y tenía orejas para sostener las gafas. Pero…ploinc. Las gafas se le fueron hacia abajo y le golpearon en los dientes.

-Oye –le gritó el óptico que seguía abrazado a sus cofres del tesoro-. Que te falta nariz.

-Ahhh –exclamó-. Es verdad –y se moldeó en seguida una larga y puntiaguda nariz de piedra-. Muchas gracias.

Por fin Akane, notó que cada día más se parecía a una humana y decidió que le daba vergüenza seguir andando por el mundo medio desnuda. Así que se detuvo en la casa de una jotera y le pidió que le hiciera un vestido para bailar la jota.

La jotera que no era nada tonta y la vio a la primera le respondió:

-Yo, ciertamente, podría coserte un vestido precioso pero…¿qué vas a hacer después cuando se te ensucie? ¿Pedir que te hagan una lavadora tamaño montaña? ¿Dónde la vas a enchufar? ¿También pedirás un tendedero tamaño montaña? Ya que eres tan buen transformándote, ¿por qué no te haces pequeñita, pequeñita del tamaño de un humano?

Y así lo hizo Akane. Entonces la jotera le regaló un traje chulísimo. Justo entonces, cuando acababa de probárselo, se encontró con el montaño Ranma que había atravesado todas las mismas dificultades para convertirse en humano, se enamoraron y se casaron en seguida porque las montañas no son ni tímidas, ni lentas ni tienen padres entrometidos. Tuvieron tres montecitos que siempre ganaban cuando jugaban al escondite con sus amigos humanos. ¿El truco? Hacían trampa: cuando los humanos se ponían a contar, ellos crecían tanto de tamaño -hasta confundirse con el paisaje-, que ninguno de sus amiguitos les descubría jamás.

Fin de la historia Bonus.


	30. Desprometidos Final

**Estimada elena 79**. Los padres no son malos…solo manipuladores, ambiciosos, codiciosos, desconsiderados y demás lindezas pero ¿malos? Nooooo. Malos, no.

**Estimada Angelikitap4emmett.** No, Ranma no llorará para pedir perdón. Voy a disimular un poquito y esperarme dos o tres one-shots para hacerle llorar de vuelta.

**Estimada minefine7.** Este Ranma…siendo arruinando todo con su bocota. Por suerte no me parezco a él en nada…

**Estimada Ran-chanx**. Sí que es difícil de explicar el argumento para el que no conoce el tema. Y no solo la historia del manga es rara. El simple hecho de que seamos tantos los que seguimos disfrutando con estos personajes tantos años después de que finalizase, es por lo menos, sorprendente.

**Estimada Hiwatari.** Muy inteligente. Efectivamente la resolución de la escena amorosa me la dejé sin contar a propósito para que entrara en el desenlace de hoy.

**Estimada Maxhika.** Al final sí tiene una breve aparición Nodoka. No sé cómo me olvidé de ella en el anterior pero lo he subsanado ahora. Gracias por sugerirlo.

**Estimada Massy13.** Tienes razón. Por diversos imprevistos, me he retrasado un poco más de lo que acostumbro. Y si no fuera por tu llamado de atención de verdad que lo dejaba para la semana que viene.

* * *

**Desprometidos. Final.**

-¡Akane! –volvió a gritar-. ¡Akane!

Nada. Tan solo un simple gato negro que no dejaba de mirarle marcando el territorio y poco más que reseñar. Dos o tres cajas medio desechas, varias telarañas y una serie de montículos carnosos que se asomaban desde detrás de las cajas. Se trataba de más gatos. Estaba oscuro pero Ranma calculó que probablemente serían unos veinte cachorritos.

_Maldita Nabiki _–pensó-._ Me ha tendido una trampa._

Como si aquel pensamiento se tratara de una invocación, la nueva rica de la familia Tendo apareció tras de él.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi idea? Podrías utilizar el Neko-ken para encontrarla con tu sexto sentido gatuno…eso si la quieres lo suficiente como para entregarte a esos gatos.

-Sí, podría –farfulló Ranma-. Pero no sería digno. Debo pedir disculpas plenamente consciente…

Nabiki escrutó la expresión de Ranma buscando debilidad, duda o miedo. De fondo se oían los gritos de Nodoka que había recibido un "mensaje anónimo" acusando a ciertos progenitores de conspirar contra la hombría de su hijo por dinero. Ni los aullidos de dolor, ni los golpes de katana aserrándolo todo ni el ruido de las excavadoras llevándose por delante buena parte del dojo, distraían al joven artista marcial. Menos aún, el gatito que bailoteaba entre sus pies. O había superado su miedo a los felinos por amor o su concentración extrema le impedía enterarse siquiera de lo que tenía frente a él.

-De acuerdo –resopló Nabiki-. Pensaba castigarte con esto. Te lo mereces de sobra pero ya da igual. Akane se encuentra en la cocina. No sé bien por qué pero no está enojada contigo.

* * *

Ranma atravesó la escena dantesca en un suspiro. Ni tiempo tuvo de ayudar a su madre a apalear al panda conspirador; ni deseos de desasnarse sobre la frenética actividad desconstructiva en el sur del Dojo. Tan solo pensaba en Akane, sus lágrimas y la extraña sentencia de Nabiki. No estaba enojada con él. ¿Cómo podría ser eso? ¿A qué se debían entonces las lágrimas? ¿La había lastimado físicamente? ¿Tenía nostalgia de su virginidad perdida? ¿Le aquejaba algún otro problema?

En la cocina se la encontró ajena a todo el barullo del exterior. Preparaba la cena con unos cascos puestos. Oía música como si nada. El cuchillo caía impecablemente sobre una larga zanahoria que se iba acortando poco a poco. Los golpes suaves y perfectos marcaban cierta armonía en su alma. Efectivamente ni estaba nerviosa ni deprimida.

-¡Oh, Ranma! –exclamó la joven esposa-. ¡Has vuelto! Ya volví de comprar pero todavía no terminé de preparar la cena.

-Yo…lo siento. Lo de Ibuki…me ha cegado. Confío en ti pero no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo en voz alta. Hace unos días…se suponía que me odiabas y ahora estamos casados...

Akane oyó toda la disculpa en silencio.

-¿O sea que has dicho lo de Ibuki por celos?

Ranma agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo como un niño que había cometido una travesura.

-Ah –continuó inexpresiva Akane-. Yo pensaba que era porque no recordabas nada de lo que ocurrió…que era tu forma borde de preguntar cómo fue todo luego de perder el conocimiento. De enterarte al menos si seguíamos siendo vírgenes o no.

Ranma se revolvió sobre sí mismo. Le había pillado. Y se lo decía sin retarle ni reprochárselo. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan madura?

La gente normal cuando se sonroja suele mutar el color rosa de su piel a uno más oscuro, cercano al rojo o incluso al bermellón. ¿Pero…violáceo? Solo Ranma podía lograr una tonalidad así con tanta naturalidad. También le suele ocurrir a los tímidos expuestos a una escena vergonzante, que le tiemble una parte del cuerpo o que un tic nervioso entre en acción. Un guiño constante o un movimiento nervioso de alguna extremidad sería lo normal. En el caso de Ranma, decir que vibraba cada fibra de su ser, cada una porfiando por escapar de allí en una dirección diferente, sería poco. Lo correcto sería decir que, por culpa de eso, su aspecto parecía por momentos inflarse o contraerse según sus células escapaban en una u otra dirección.

Akane le tomó de la mano.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente? ¿Nuestra primera vez? ¿Quieres saber por qué no estoy enfada contigo?

Akane se sentó en la cama con un pimiento entre las manos. Un tomate tan avergonzado y colorado que parecía una fresa a punto de ser mordida.

-Te apuraste, ¿te acuerdas? Al principio fue todo bien. Me mimabas con cariño pero luego…ya cuando comenzaste con eso…empezaste a temblar, sudar, se te extravió la mirada y perdiste el control.

Ranma le oía con los ojos extasiados de miedo y curiosidad. Perdió el control…¿eso significaba que la había embarrado? ¿Qué la había lastimado? ¿Qué ni siquiera había consumado el hecho amoroso? ¿Todo junto?

-Pudiste lastimarme, bruto…-le reprochó Akane con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza pero sin llegar a los grados de Ranma-. Pero no lo hiciste. Soy fuerte. Y tengo un as en la manga que nadie tiene.

El pimiento que se había casado con Akane apartó la vista de su mujer. No quería oír más. Ya era bastante vergonzoso lo que le había ocurrido para que encima ella se lo narrara con calma. Mucho mejor sería recibir una buena paliza y no hablar del asunto nunca más. Mejor la abstinencia a sufrir semejante ignominia.

-No sabría bien cómo explicarlo. Quizá lo mejor sería bautizar al as en la manga como "neko-sex" o algo así. Fue verte tan nervioso, tan fuera de tu habitual yo, que intenté recuperarte con las mismas armas de seducción que utilizo siempre cuando te atacan los gatos. Unas caricias en los lugares adecuados, una acupuntura del corazón utilizando los dedos como agujas y poco a poco fuiste adormeciendo aquel estado salvaje hasta dejarme compartir contigo tu pasión.

Ranma observó nuevamente a su mujer.

-¿Entonces…lo hemos…hecho?

-Sí, hasta el final.

-Pareces…satisfecha…-balbuceó Ranma- no me malinterpretes…contenta contigo misma.

Akane le besó en los labios.

-Claro, amor mío. Yo también tenía inseguridades, ¿sabes? Pero ya no. Ahora estoy orgullosa de mi misma .Sé que soy la única que podría tener relaciones exitosas contigo. Shampoo, Ukyo o la que fuera, ninguna te quiere como yo. Ninguna es capaz de traerte de vuelta de tu mundo de timidez. Solo yo.

-¿Por qué llorabas entonces?

Por las mejillas de Akane volvieron a correr sendas lágrimas.

-Por mi padre. Nabiki me había advertido pero no le creí. Sin embargo, cuando tú mencionaste a Ibuki otra vez y aseguraste que papá te metió eso en la cabeza, comprendí que era verdad.

* * *

Tres meses después Ranma aprendió a dominar sus miedos. A los ocho meses, Soun ganó la lotería y donó todo a una entidad benéfica. Una semana después, Nabiki comprobó que la rehabilitación de su padre era sincera y le perdonó junto con Ranma y Akane. A los dos años Genma obtuvo un premio gordo apostando en un casino y nadie le volvió a ver. A los siete años y dos días, Ranma sorprendió a Akane con un tal Ibuki en la cama y quemó su casa con la pareja adúltera dentro. Luego se despertó de su pesadilla y descubrió a su bella mujer dormitando junto a él. Ese mismo día le regaló un gran ramo de rosas. Akane nunca supo que ese regalo se debía a la última gota de inseguridad de su esposo huyendo de su cuerpo. Desde entonces, la imagen de Ibuki se fue emborronando paulatinamente de su cabeza y pensamientos. Ochenta años después, unos más que envejecidos enamorados parloteaban sentados en dos mecedoras contiguas.

-Hoy vendrá Sayumi con su nuevo novio a visitarnos. Compórtate. No quiero que le espantes como a los tres anteriores.

-No lo haría si nuestra bisnieta tuviera mejor gusto para los novios. ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo?

-Ibuki.

-¿Ibuki? ¿Ibuki? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

-¡Por fin! –susurró Akane mientras Ranma le abrazaba.

-¿Has dicho algo, amor?

-No, nada.

Fin

* * *

Historia bonus

Investigando me he enterado que por la cordillera Bayan Har, el sitio en donde se encuentran las fosas de Jusenkyo, pasa el gran Río Amarillo de China.

En tiempos antiguos se creía que el río Amarillo fluía desde el cielo como una continuación de la Vía Láctea. En una leyenda china, se cuenta que Zhang Quian fue el encargado de encontrar la fuente del río Amarillo. Después de navegar río arriba durante muchos días, vio un rebaño de vacas y a una niña hilando. Al preguntarle a la niña dónde estaba, ella le entregó unas indicaciones para que se las mostrara al astrólogo Yen Chun-p'ing. Cuando regresó, el astrólogo lo reconoció como el servicio de transporte de la estrella Vega, y, por otra parte, dijo que en el momento en que Zhang recibió las indicaciones, había visto una estrella errante interponerse entre la niña y el rebaño. Así pues, según la leyenda, el río Amarillo nace de la estrella Vega que se nos aparece en la figura de una niña.

En la mitología China, existe la historia de amor de Qi Xi (七夕) en la cual Niu Lang (牛郎, Altair) y sus dos hijos (β Aquilae y γ Aquilae) son separados de su madre Zhi Nü (織女, Vega) quien se encuentra en el lado más alejado del río, la Vía Láctea. Sin embargo, una vez por año en el decimoséptimo día del decimoséptimo mes del calendario lunisolar chino, se hace un puente y así Niu Lang y Zhi Nü pueden estar juntos de nuevo durante un breve tiempo.

¿Hasta que punto conocía Rumiko estas leyendas y las ficcionaliza? No sabría decirlo pero bien podría ser Ranko una forma ficcional de la estrella Vega y bien podría ser la separación de Genma y Ranma de Nodoka una parodía de la historia de amor de Qi Xi y Niu Lang. Si seguimos esta interpretación, Genma y Nodoka están destinados a reencontrarse definitivamente decisiete años después de su marcha para entrenar. De lo cual puede deducirse que todavía les falta unos añitos a Ranma y Akane para casarse y romper la maldición.

Fin de la Historia Bonus.


	31. Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente

_Comienza ahora un nuevo three-shot de Ranma y Akane. A los pro-Akane solo deciros que por muy confuso que parezca, tened paciencia y esperad a la conclusión. Salvo sorpresa, tendréis la segunda parte el miércoles a primera hora (la madrugada del martes para los del otro lado del océano) y el desenlace, el sábado._

* * *

**Estimada Sweet-Gwendoline8.** Muchas gracias. Espero que también te guste este ya que me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo.

**Estimada Angelikitap4emmett.** Es terrible a Ranma se le olvida el nombre y a mi no. Al final me obsesionó el tal Ibuki (al punto de que aparece otro Ibuki sin relación con el anterior en este fic también).

**Estimada Hiwatari.** Yo sospecho que sí conoce las leyendas, más que nada porque suele hacer referencias a otros mitos en el resto de sus obras. Sobre todo en Inuyasha y Rinne (por la temática histórica).

**Estimada Minefine7.** ¡Ah, eres tú!

**Estimada Mire2006.** ¡Muchas gracias! Me has hecho ganarle una apuesta a Minefine7 que sostenía que no se puede comentar desde el móvil.

**Estimada Sombra.** Gracias por comentar.

**Estimada Maxhika. **Siempre un placer leer tus comentarios. Yo te debo unos cuantos que ya llegarán todos juntos y en fila.

**Estimada Kikyo Taisho.** Gracias por agregar esta colección de one-shots a favoritos.

* * *

**Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente**

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Hoy tendremos que comunicarnos así. Me he levantado con una jaqueca terrible. El jefe de pediatría del Hospital Infantil del Estado me ha recomendado que me quede en cama para no perjudicar mi imagen en la campaña de mañana.

_Secretaria número_ 3 _ha_ _escrito_

Ranma, te recuerdo que este Chat es privado y que de sobra sabemos aquí quiénes sois. ¿Realmente te parece necesario hacerte llamar con el título entero a ti y al Doctor Tofu?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Sí

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

De acuerdo…pero ¿no debería tener yo otro nick? Al fin y al cabo soy la jefe de campaña. Tengo derecho a título entero también. ¿No?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Las encuestas dicen que no. Lo siento.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Vale, vale, vayamos al grano. Ibuki ha dicho esta mañana que la libertad de prensa se vería afectada por la nueva ley de medios que propone el presidente de gobierno. Como sabe, el presidente y el otro candidato opositor pertenecen a la misma alianza. Si apoyáramos al presidente podríamos obtener ventaja y resquebrajar su sociedad. En el mejor de los casos reemplazarles como aliados número uno del gobierno.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¡No! Estoy de acuerdo con Ibuki. La ley es mala. No cambiamos nuestra visión del mundo solo para mejorar nuestra posición política.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Por supuesto. No digo llegar a tanto. Pero estamos en un aprieto. Ibuki ha hablado primero. Si decimos lo mismo que él, se interpretará como un acercamiento a Ibuki con fines políticos. Nadie creerá que sostenemos lo mismo por principios.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

La política durante mucho tiempo ha sido el arte de mentir aparentando decir la verdad. Pretendo cambiar eso. Mi trabajo es decir la verdad y que esta verdad sea buena y el tuyo, es conseguir que la verdad no suene a los votantes como una gran mentira.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Te recuerdo otra vez que el Chat es privado y que no hace falta ponerse tan formal y didáctico. No estamos en campaña todavía.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Un candidato fuerte no obliga a nadie a nada. Les convence. Y ese convencimiento empieza dentro del mismo partido y con sus allegados. Necesito que expongas mi posición de tal manera que se interprete como lo que es. Solo la mejor jefa de campaña del mundo podría lograr algo así. Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo y platicar sobre el punto.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¡¿Ahora resulta que soy la mejor jefa de campaña del mundo?! Pero si sigo siendo la "_Secretaria número 3" en el nick. ¿Además no estabas enfermo? En todo caso no sería apropiado que nos vieran tomando algo juntos, a solas. Ya sabes que la prensa rosa anda tras de ti y tu sorprendente soltería…_

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Sí, disculpa. Ha sido un lapsus. Cogfff. Estoy todavía malo. Eres la mejor _Secretaria número 3_ del mundo. ¿Mejor así?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Mejor. A propósito de lo anterior…No sé si mencionárselo ahora…pero…se rumorea que en tu juventud estuviste comprometido a la fuerza con una jovencita de Nerima. Imagino que es falso…porque es falso, ¿verdad? En todo caso, si el rumor sale a la luz podría comprometer, valga la redundancia, tu perfil de defensor de las libertades individuales.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Para ser sinceros…es verdad. Pero ha sido hace mucho tiempo. Ya casi no la recuerdo. Ya sabes que las únicas mujeres en mi vida son mis secretarias y tú, la única con la que realmente me comunico.

_Secretaria número 3_

A veces parece que flirtearas conmigo.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No lo hago. Solo soy sincero. Eres la única mujer que conoce algo del Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente, que no es de carácter público.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

En todo caso debería saberlo todo sobre de ella. Imagina que de pronto se le ocurre salir a la luz y ofrecer entrevistas…sería catastrófico.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Más de lo que te imaginas. En realidad eran tres prometidas.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¡¿Tres?! Es terrible. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Si una de ellas cuenta algo…puedes despedirte de todo…

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No lo creo. Es verdad que los votantes tienden a exagerar la grandeza de sus gobernantes y que aman, por contrapartida, comparar sus miserias con las de ellos. Pero pasado el huracán, todas las aguas vuelven a sus cauces. Para bien o para mal se recordará de mi, mi gestión y mis ideas. Mis valores y mis acciones. El resto se diluirá pronto, cuando un nuevo escándalo de otro protagonista político atraiga la atención de la prensa rosa.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Incluso, bien gestionado puede ir en tu favor. Podríamos presentarte como el pobre chico obligado por una familia retrógrada a comprometer su futuro. Claro que solo funcionaría si no has tenido ningún tipo de relación con ninguna de ellas. Tendrías que jurarlo públicamente.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

De mi vida privada no hablo públicamente. Pero puedes estar tranquila; solo he amado a una mujer en mi vida pero nunca le he tocado ni un pelo.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Por el momento dejémoslo así…ha llegado el reporte económico del último trimestre del año. Leve déficit a pesar de la crisis. El presidente se atribuirá las estadísticas como un éxito de su gestión. Ibuki manipulará los números para vender una visión apocalíptica del futuro de Japón. ¿Qué diremos nosotros?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

La verdad, por supuesto. Que el déficit es déficit sin importar si pudo ser peor o no. Y que por tanto, es tarea del jefe de gobierno explicarnos cómo convertirá ese déficit en superavit y no, el congratularse sobre la catástrofe que no ocurrió. Sobre Ibuki, demostrar, dada su pobre gestión en Osaka, que solo en sueños lo haría mejor que el presidente actual. Por último, exponer nuestro propio plan para generar crecimiento.

_Secretaria número 3 ha dicho_

¿Eres idiota? ¿O qué? ¿Pensabas que Tofu no me avisaría? Ya estoy yendo para el hospital…en cuanto vea que estás bien, renuncio. ¿Me lees bien? Renuncio.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Venga, no dramatices. ¿He dicho "jaqueca"? Quise decir: "un infartito de nada". Puedo seguir trabajando.

* * *

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Ranma Saotome hay dos guardias enormes en la puerta del hospital que no me dejan pasar. Dicen que cumplen órdenes tuyas…

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Son muy fieles.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Venga. Déjate de tonterías y déjame pasar. Es increíble lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿POR QUÉ?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No quiero que me veas así. Me han entubado. Es vergonzoso.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

O me dejas pasar por las buenas o…

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Llamaré a seguridad.

_Secretaria número 3_

Ya estoy en la primera planta y subiendo. Me he cargado a cinco monos idiotas. Caramba, esto está infestado de estorbos.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¿Qué esperabas? Soy Ranma Saotome, CANDIDATO A PRESIDENTE. ¿Ya en la primera planta…? Me recuerdas a una de mis prometidas. Bueno, esa borde pechoplano, ya estaría por la tercera.

_Secretaria número 3_

¿Cuál? ¿La china? ¿La cocinera? ¿O la de la sonrisa que traspasa corazas y armaduras de timidez?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Has estado investigando…

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

No te pienses cosas raras. Es mi trabajo.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Por supuesto que no pienso cosas raras. Sé que vas derribando guardias de seguridad por pura profesionalidad. También es parte de tu trabajo.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Estás en la televisión pública, idiota. ¿Qué se supone que diga a los medios si no puedo ni verte? PS: Tercera planta

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Ya se lo he encargado a secretaria 1 y secretaria 2.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Secretaria 1 es tu secretaria de verdad. No sabrá responder a las preguntas con doble sentido sobre tu futuro político. ¡YO soy tu JEFA DE CAMPAÑA! De secretaria 2 mejor ni hablemos.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¿Qué tiene de malo secretaria 2?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Del cuerpo nada. Se nota que está bien provista. Pero tiene la cabeza hueca. Queda claro por qué la has contratado…

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¿Estás celosa?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Quinta planta. Prepárate para la paliza de tu vida.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Igualita que la marimacho. Claro que ella ya estaría en la décima planta y me hubiese mandado a volar muy lejos de un mazazo.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿Debo entender que esa es la que "derriba corazas de timidez con la sonrisa"?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Wow. Te lo has aprendido de memoria…Interesante. A propósito. Sales en las noticias: "Revuelo en hospital del Estado. Al parecer una fanática seguidora del apuesto candidato a presidente, Ranma Saotome, ha perdido el juicio al enterarse de la dolencia menor del brillante político y ha irrumpido en el hospital causando una serie de altercados de notable consideración".

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Cuando llegue a la décima planta lo único que te va a quedar de brillante serán tus huesos expuestos al sol.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No he entendido muy bien la metáfora. ¿Brillan más los huesos al sol?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿Y yo que sé? ¿Te crees que es fácil cargarse a doscientos guardias de seguridad, mientras escribes por el móvil? En todo caso, pronto lo averiguaremos. Novena planta.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¡Qué pena! Olvidé decirte que ya me dieron el alta. Y he bajado por el elevador mientras tú subías por las escaleras. ¿Quedamos para cenar? Tenemos que resolver lo de la gira del domingo. A propósito, según las encuestas y gracias a ti, mi índice de popularidad se ha elevado un tres por ciento…

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Tú ganas. Renuncio.

* * *

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Tienes un problema gordo. Una tal Akane Tendo ha aparecido en la televisión pública, narrando una estrafalaria historia sobre pandas y patos.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¿No habías renunciado?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Sí, solo que no soporto a esa energúmena. Se nota a la legua que aparece por puro interés monetario y para aprovecharse de tu fama. Te ayudaré a resolver esto y luego cada uno por su lado.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No necesito ayuda para ocuparme de Akane Tendo. Pero podemos hablar sobre el tema en el Restaurante de siempre.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿Sigues tomándome el pelo en esta situación? ¿No entiendes lo que te juegas? Te está destrozando. Y no, no podemos ir al sitio de siempre. Estás convaleciente, cabeza de chorlito.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¿Entonces en mi casa?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Estoy en la puerta.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Genial. Lástima que siga entubado. ¿Te molesta que sigamos debatiendo por este medio?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Sí.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Pues, ¡qué pena! No puedes pasar.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Sí, ¡qué pena! Era una linda puerta.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Bruta.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Déjate de escribir. Ya estoy aquí.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Sí. Ya te he visto.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿No piensas hablarme?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Prefiero así. Aléjate un poco, por favor.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

De acuerdo. ¿Podemos abordar ya la crisis "Tendo"?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No. Antes hay que terminar la agenda. Llevamos tres días de atraso.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Te odio.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¡Y eso que eres mi más leal subalterna! Empecemos, por favor. ¿Qué dice Ibuki de mi estado de salud?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Lo esperable. Que espera una pronta recuperación. Que antes que rivales, sois colegas y por lo bajo y haciéndose el tonto, miles de indirectas sobre lo peligroso que sería tener un jefe de estado con una salud deteriorada.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Soy un gran artista marcial. Desde mi punto de vista no ha sido más que un rasguño.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Por favor, no empecemos. No quiero apalearte hasta que estés plenamente recuperado… ¿entonces? ¿Qué decimos?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Deja que Tofu muestre mi historial médico. Es tan cansino y aburrido que pronto todo el mundo querrá que se calle o cambie de tema. Luego cuando estén en la cúspide de aburrimiento, sales tú y dices que yo llevo treinta años trabajando sin parar ni un solo día y que por tanto, está garantizada mi presencia en todos los ámbitos de toma de decisiones. Y también les recuerdas que sus dudas sobre lo que pasaría en caso de ausencia mía son lícitas y que no tienen de qué preocuparse pues solo soy la cabeza de un amplio y experimentado equipo de trabajo que puede funcionar perfectamente sin mi durante un período razonable de tiempo.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Los que ejercen el poder son equipos de trabajo pero la gente no los vota a ellos que no tienen cara. Votan líderes carismáticos. Un candidato con un corazón herido es menos confiable que uno sano.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Tengo el corazón herido por tu indiferencia.

_Secretaria número 3_

Otra broma de esas y te despides de tu corazón y de tus votantes.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¿Cómo salió el partido del Yokohama Marinos?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿A quién le importan los deportes?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

A mí y a la mitad de los votantes. Mejor que ser falso, es compartir de verdad intereses con ellos. ¿No te parece?

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Entiendo. ¿Te programo la asistencia al próximo encuentro? ¿Para que el público vea que te encuentras bien?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¡No, caramba! ¡Qué insensible puedes llegar a ser! Solo dime de una vez si salimos ya campeones o no. Que en el hospital no me dejaban oír la radio.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿Y esto es más importante que tratar la crisis de Akane Tendo?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

A Akane Tendo siempre le gano. El Yokohama al Kashima, solo de vez en cuando.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

0-0.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¡Qué semana más mala! ¡Primero el rasguño y luego esto! Lo único bueno que me ha pasado has sido tú.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Me voy…

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Perdón. Prometo comportarme. ¿Qué opinas del grado de deserción escolar?

_Secretaria número 3_

Ha bajado bastante según el último censo. No creo que haya necesidad de replantear nada en ese aspecto. La política del Estado funciona.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Sin embargo, el promedio de notas no ha descendido. Se supone que quien está por desertar y finalmente no lo hace, saca malas notas y por tanto, reduce el promedio del instituto en cuestión. Si esto no ocurre, quizá se deba al éxito del programa o quizá a que el centro ha bajado el nivel de exigencia como técnica para detener la sangría de estudiantes.

_Secretaria número 3_

Mejor eso que nada, ¿no?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Por supuesto, pero desde el gobierno debemos saber en cual de los dos panoramas nos encontramos y ese dato no se incluye en los censos. Habría que proponer un cambio en la metodología de control.

_Secretaria número 3_

Como político eres más aburrido que Tofu como médico.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Gracias. Un político aburrido que aún así conserva una masa amplia de votantes, es la mejor prueba posible de capacidad.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Ya no tenemos tiempo de disimular que la crisis Tendo no existe. Esa mujer acaba de retarte públicamente en el telediario rosa de las 17 a un debate sobre tu adolescencia. Pretende demostrar que una persona tan desequilibrada como tú, no puede servir de modelo a nadie.

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Muy bien. Convoca una rueda de prensa. Ranma Saotome no acude a programas del corazón pero tampoco rehuye un debate. Si eso es lo que quiere, mañana mismo lo tendrá en horario estelar.

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

¿Estás seguro? ¿Entiendes a lo que te expones? ¿Y si te moja en público?

_Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Oh, ¿de modo que ya te has enterado? Con razón me rechazas…es igual que siempre…

_Secretaria número 3 ha escrito_

Mañana habrá debate pero tú estás malo todavía; hablaré yo.

* * *

Historia Bonus, un fic cortito de Gohan-Sensei Jr. Que ha captado perfectamente el estilo de Rumiko.

El meteorito caería sobre la Tierra en diez segundos y todos morirían. Ranma y Akane seguían aguardado su final con las manos entrelazadas y sin hablar. Tenían tanto que decirse y tan poco tiempo. Ranma decidió mirar a su prometida por última vez. Quizá ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de darle un beso pero por lo menos iría al otro mundo saboreando el paraíso en la Tierra. Y de pronto, ocurrió lo impensable…

Fin de la historia bonus.

PS: En su defensa diré que se quedó dormido.


	32. Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente 2

**Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente. Segunda parte.**

**Estimada Hiwatari.** Eres la primera pero no la última en declararse formalmente confundida…me gustaría decirte que todo se aclara con lo que viene. Pero la verdad es que se enreda aún más. Como ya dije antes…paciencia.

**Estimada Minefine7.** ¿Qué pasó antes? Todavía no lo sé. En eso estoy.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett.** ¿Cómo se pudo quedar Gohan dormido en la mejor parte? Este hijo mío tiene la capacidad de estar hablándote y quedarse dormido mientras le contestas. No tarda ni dos segundos. Por contrapartida se despierta igual. Al segundo siguiente de levantarse, ya te está hablando como si nada. Sin desperezarse ni bostezar antes.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra.** Mucha suerte en los exámenes.

**Estimada Ran-chanx.** Sí, te entiendo. Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo sobre los personajes de Rumiko. Que aunque Ranma y Akane son de todos, nos pertenecen en algún momento del día en exclusiva.

**Estimada Massy13.** Prometo que tu "pobre corazón pro-Akane" no sufrirá hasta el final….aunque por ahora es posible que sí sufra un poquito.

**Estimada .** La verdad es que estuve a punto de poner a Nabiki pero recapacité. Ya obtuvo demasiado protagonismo en el anterior.

**Estimada kikyo taisho.** A continuación la respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas. Espero que también te guste este aunque probablemente sea incluso más confuso que el anterior. Gracias por el comentario tan bonito.

* * *

_A partir de ahora os costará muchísimo más creer que este three-shot es pro-Ranma y Akane. Solo os pido un enorme esfuerzo más. Y paciencia. Mucha paciencia._

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Yuko Takanata se movía nerviosa por el plateau del canal 7 de noticias de Tokio. En veinte minutos empezaría su batalla particular con la arpía amarillista que deseaba arrebatarle de las manos a Ranma Saotome. No se lo permitiría. Habían trabajado demasiado. Muchas horas, días y meses de esfuerzo. Interminables veladas a la luz de las velas planeando estrategias para sacar a Japón adelante. A Yuko le importaba un rábano el pasado de Ranma. Le admiraba por el hombre en que se había convertido. Si en el pasado fue un niñato torpe y ridículo, seguramente no lo había sido más que cualquier otro adolescente. Estaba segura de ello. Bueno, casi segura. A unos pocos metros, se encontraba su rival. Pelo azul corto, ojos castaños enormes y una mirada melancólica que fulminaba almas y derretía paredes. Un poco más abajo de sus perlas marrones, la famosa sonrisa que atravesaba corazas. Todavía la conservaba. De hecho, en persona era mucho más impresionante que en las fotos que había hurtado de la casa de Ranma. La tal Akane se había desarrollado bien. Estaba bellísima. Comparada con ella, sería la batalla de la modelo pseudoperiodista contra la anteojuda burócrata. A Yuko se le aceleró el corazón. No podía evitarlo. Por muy curtida en mil batallas que estuviera, aquella mujer le intimidaba. El tironeo por Saotome era puramente político pero…y si la muy putarraca insinuaba algo…¿sería capaz de contener la circulación de su sangre? ¿Detener el rojo intenso que se pintaría en sus mejillas? De sobra sabía que si eso ocurría en directo, se acabaría todo…su carrera política, la de Ranma Saotome y probablemente, ya no tendría excusa para pasar el tiempo con él.

Akane Tendo le miraba de reojo desde su rincón. Conocía muy bien la expresión de superioridad femenina que le había dedicado. Era la misma que solían dedicarle incontable cantidad de mujeres desde que tenía uso de razón. Se ajustó las gafas, tic nervioso con el que intentaba ocular sus facciones. No podía decirse que Yuko fuera fea pero desde luego no sabía llevar bien sus curvas ni su extremada palidez. Lo que otra hubiese aprovechado para lucir como una _femme fatal_, una bella durmiente despierta, a ella le causaba tanta vergüenza que lo ocultaba tras un flequillo que tapaba medio rostro y una pose cohibida que apenas dejaba ver el resto. Akane Tendo seguía espiándole desde lejos. Ahora sí, no ocultaba su antagonismo ni su sonrisa socarrona. Se sabía vencedora del duelo antes de empezarlo. ¿Cómo demonios pudo Ranma Saotome enamorarse de una mujer así? Yuko cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse en las cosas buenas que le pasaron en la vida. Como cuando siendo muy pequeña aún, su papá le compró dos helados en vez de uno y a escondidas de sus hermanas. O como cuando con casi diecisiete años recibió el único beso verdadero de su vida y su primer regalo de amor, una pulserita de oro con su nombre grabado en ella, "Yuko", adorno que todavía conservaba y que utilizaba en ocasiones importantes como esa. También pensó, por supuesto, en el recuerdo más intenso. El día en que Ranma Saotome le entrevistó para el puesto de secretaria. Tenía ventisiete años y había esperado toda la mañana su turno junto a más de cincuenta jovencitas. Todas eran despachadas a velocidad de vértigo. Cuando llegó su turno, entró timorata y cabizbaja, reculando contra la pared del fondo.

-Adelante –dijo Saotome con una sonrisa-. Esto es exactamente lo que necesito. Una chica tímida –señaló el asiento-. Siéntese por favor.

-No…no le entiendo.

-Mire; iré al grano porque ya no me queda más tiempo ni paciencia. Si le doy este trabajo, necesito antes que capacidad o esfuerzo, lealtad. Y usted -lo veo en sus ojos- no sabe mentir. ¡Contratada!

-Yo…no sé qué decir…¿podría al menos ver mi curríc…?

-He dicho: "contratada" –le interrumpió.

-No –se levantó del asiento, temblando con la cabeza gacha y susurrando-. No, puedo aceptar un puesto así. Usted necesitará lealtad pero yo necesito un jefe al que pueda entender y respetar. O me contrata por mis méritos profesionales o me marcho…

Ranma Saotome se acercó hasta ella con una candorosa sonrisa. No se trataba de esas poses falsas de los políticos a usanza. Era una verdadera expresión de satisfacción.

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin una mujer honesta! Ya estaba por desesperarme. Llevo toda la mañana contratando así a todas tus antecesoras y todas han aceptado sin pestañear. No necesito lealtad para este puesto. Lo que necesito es a alguien con la valentía de avisarme cuando me equivoco. Juzgando tu timidez, debes de ser aún más valiente de lo que ya aparentas.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, leeré su currículum y el del resto que superen la prueba y luego escogeré a la más capacitada profesionalmente hablando.

Al día siguiente Yuko recibió la ansiada llamada y tres días después comenzó a trabajar con Ranma Saotome junto con las otras dos chicas que superaron la prueba.

-Yuko Takanata, Shizuka Minamoto y Himawari Nohara. Espero mucho de vosotras. Creo firmemente en la superación personal por méritos. Si trabajáis bien, os iré confiando mayores responsabilidades. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá alguna de ustedes llegue a ser directora de campaña…

-Muchas gracias señor Saotome –asintieron Shizuka y Himawari al unísono.

-Nos esforzaremos mucho, jefe –completó entre susurros Yuko mientras se retiraba.

-Ah y una cosa más. Yuko…estoy harto de que me llames "jefe". Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Soy Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente.

Yuko se ruborizó.

-Lo siento, jefe.

-De acuerdo, Yuko, tú ganas. Si no puedo contigo, me uniré a ti. ¿Te parece bien, _secretaria número 3_?

Desde entonces Yuko escaló posiciones hasta cumplir con la profecía de Ranma. Por el camino los apodos de ambos se encasillaron en "secretaria número 3" y "Ranma Saootome, candidato a presidente". En los candorosos labios de Yuko, la aposición del apodo parecía presagiar lo inevitable. Poco a poco su timidez se fue diluyendo hasta creerse por momentos guapa. Yuko sospechaba que Saotome flirteaba con ella por necesidad, para levantarle la autoestima y sin verdadero interés pero no le importaba. El efecto era innegable. Al lado suyo, se sentía la mujer más deseable del mundo, más allá de sus gafotas cuadradas y su torpeza natural. Pero ahora, una fantasma del pasado había surgido para fastidiarlo todo. Akane Tendo y su espectacular saber estar frente a las cámaras, le devolvía su correcta imagen. La de una mujercita que todavía no había salido de su capullo.

Las campanadas sonaban insensibles a las dudas de Yuko. En rigor todavía faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara el programa pero Akane Tendo ya se había colocado en su tarima y dialogaba con el moderador. No podía seguir ocultándose. ¡Ella era la que jugaba de local! Desde luego si alguien debía tener al presentador de su parte tenía que ser la representante del político creíble y no la trepadora que buscaba dos minutos de fama…

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Yuko podía ser timorata, torpe, poco femenina pero sin duda no era idiota. Sabía perfectamente discernir entre un ambiente normal y uno hostil, entre lo natural y la trampa artera. Por muy nerviosa que estuviera, Yuko jamás dejaría de chequear los sitios predilectos de los confabuladores: la tercera línea de butacas del público, las puertas de emergencia y los pasillos lindantes. En el segundo asiento de la tercera hilera de butacas había un hombrecito de traje negro, nariz puntiaguda y palidez cadavérica. Se trataba de Monsieur Mitako, abogado y mano derecha de Ibuki. Una vez detectado al soplón, no le fue difícil a Yuko descubrir que la rosa que adornaba el pelo de Akane Tendo era muy rígida y de un color no muy vivo. Debía de ser el auricular con el que Mitako planeaba guiar a la jovencita. ¡Mejor! Antes que lidiar con una cualquiera prefería hacerlo con su archienemigo. ¡Número dos de campaña de Ibuki contra número dos de Ranma! Estaba en su salsa.

* * *

El moderador miró alternativamente a cada una de las mujeres en debate y luego a la pantalla de estadísticas de su tarima. Cada tanto se frotaba los ojos intentando disimular su emoción. Ni era cadena nacional ni se trataba de un político muy conocido todavía. A sus treinta años, Ranma Saotome recién comenzaba a despuntar como figura relevante de la vida política japonesa. Sin embargo, su reciente infarto, el escándalo en el hospital, los rumores de que la culpable del alboroto se trataría de su jefa de campaña, unido a la bomba de Akane Tendo era material irresistible. A sus ojos estaba los resultados. Todavía ni había empezado el debate pero ya tenían una media de espectadores record.

Yuko Takanata se sentó en su lado de la mesa. Akane hizo lo propio con soltura. La espalda recta, los brazos sin cruzar y la sonrisa constante delataban a una persona acostumbrada a estar sentada en público. Debía de trabajar como oficinista, periodista o algo parecido. Yuko envidiaba todo de ella. Su belleza, su trato con el Ranma adolescente. Su compromiso forzoso. ¡Qué fácil que debió de ser para ella corresponderle sin siquiera tener que pasar por la molesta aduana de la confesión o del miedo al rechazo! Probablemente Akane también envidiaría a Yuko. Era obvio, pues estaba allí. ¿Qué otra motivación podría tener para realizar esto, si no era vengarse de Ranma? Dicho de otra manera, a Akane Tendo desearía probablemente ocupar su sitio, ser parte de la vida de su exprometido. A ser posible, ser Yuko misma, la mujer sin la cual no podría ni llegar a la esquina. Obviamente nada de esto podía saberse a ciencia cierta pues Akane presentaba una expresión opaca. Seria y relajada frente a su oponente y alegre y distendida frente a la cámara.

Y no, no era una batalla de novia contra exnovia. Pero lo parecía. El plateau al entero se teñía de rosa tanto física como metafóricamente. Sobre todo cuando el moderador escupió su primera pregunta venenosa.

-¿Qué es Ranma Saotome para vosotras?

_¿Qué es? _–pensó Yuko- _Mi jefe, claro. Pero para ella…¿lo es todo? ¿Nada? ¿Un traidor que la dejó tirada? ¿Un famoso que conoció en su juventud y del que quiere aprovecharse? ¿Qué demonios es Ranma para ella? Quiero saberlo y quiero saberlo ya._

-El candidato a presidente es…mi amor imposible.

_¿Amor imposible? No te vengas a hacer ahora la mosquita muerta, hipócrita. Que bien que lo tuviste para ti todo lo que quisiste y más. Servidito en bandeja de plata y preparado para comértelo entero en cuanto te apeteciera._

-No existe tal cosa como el "amor imposible" –repuso Yuko-. Si es amor verdadero –pronunció las últimas palabras rechinando los dientes- entonces no es imposible. Y si, efectivamente, es imposible, entonces no se trata de amor. Será capricho, ilusión ingenua pero desde luego "imposible" y "amor" han sido siempre y serán, antónimos.

Akane Tendo asintió a todos los razonamientos de su rival con una mueca de fastidio. Esperaba algo de esto. Que contrapusieran al tono pasional que ella pretendía mostrar, uno más frío y didáctico, propio de las disertaciones políticas. Si esto seguía así, ella ganaría en popularidad y vencería a Yuko por aburrimiento pero la imagen pública de Ranma Saotome permanecería impoluta. No podía permitirse semejante desenlace.

-En tal caso, tendré que dejarme de eufemismos y decir las cosas con todas las letras. Ranma Saotome es el padre de mi hijo. Con dieciséis años estábamos comprometidos. Mi niño tiene ahora trece para catorce y nosotros treinta y medio. Podéis hacer vuestros cálculos si queréis. De todos modos dará igual. Los políticos nunca reconocen sus errores y tened por seguro que Ranma Saotome cataloga a Oko como un error, un desliz al que puede seguir ignorando.

Las mejillas de Yuko se pusieron primero rojas, luego azules, por momentos moradas y finalmente, rojas otra vez. El niño de la foto que Akane Tendo mostraba a diestra y siniestra era igualito a Ranma. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro segundos. Ante una bomba así, el límite eran cinco segundos. Un instante más que permaneciera en silencio y el público daría por cierta su historia sin molestarse en comprobarla. ¿Pero qué decir? Si Ranma se había negado a darle los detalles. Desde luego era mentira, pero ¿mentira nueva? ¿O una mentira que ya conocía bien su jefe pues se la habían planteado ya en su momento?

-Podríamos caer en tópicos políticos en este momento. Sería muy fácil para mi parte, negar todo, pedir una prueba de ADN que tardan meses y patear todo para delante. O incluso pagar una pensión acorde a la codicia de Akane Tendo en secreto para evitar el escándalo. Pero si no lo hemos hecho, si estamos aquí, es porque Ranma Saotome no tiene nada que ocultar. Esta semana me ha dicho que solo amó a una mujer en su vida y que a esa mujer no le ha tocado ni un pelo. Me cuesta creer que esa mujer fuera Akane Tendo pero de algo estoy segura. Ni a ella ni a quien fuera, le ha tocado un pelo. Yo le creo.

El moderador volvió a frotarse las manos.

-¿Está usted insinuando que Ranma Saotome con treinta años es virgen?

Yuko apretó los dientes. Había metido la pata pero ya no tenía marcha atrás.

-Eso me ha insinuado él a mí por lo menos.

-Extraña confesión teniendo en cuenta que usted solo es su jefa de campaña.

Yuko no tuvo tiempo de desear escapar de allí o de enterrarse tres metros bajo tierra. Había advertido perfectamente como el número dos de Ibuki movía los labios poco antes de que el moderador iniciara sus ataques. Una trampa doble en toda regla.

-Le recuerdo que el candidato a presidente tuvo un infarto hace poco. Fue en el contexto de su recuperación que me comentó detalles de su vida pasada. Es la actitud normal de alguien que enfrenta una experiencia traumática.

-¡Experiencia traumática! ¿Debemos creerle a Ranma Saotome que puede dirigir este país cuando sufre "experiencias traumáticas" a diario? ¿Cuando no es capaz de poner orden siquiera en su vida privada?

Yuko tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuando se le daban tan mal los debates, siendo que era su principal fuerte? O daba vuelta la tortilla ya, o sería catalogada como la peor jefa de campaña del mundo. Intentó concentrarse. Había cometido demasiados errores de primeriza por culpa de la temática que le ruborizaba. Daba igual lo que pensara ella. Lo importante era lo que pensaba su defendido. Debía centrarse en contestar lo que diría Ranma si estuviera allí. Cogió dos bocanadas de aire, ajustó un poco la pulserita de oro sobre su muñeca, hecho que según Yuko atraía a la buena suerte y comenzó a hablar.

-Ranma Saotome no habla de su vida privada. Tampoco tiene nada que ocultar. Existen innumerables pruebas de su óptimo estado de salud de los últimos años y de su conducta intachable. Cualquier periodista responsable o tendencioso puede acceder a todos los datos y realizar la investigación que desee. No encontrará pruebas que avalen las teorías aquí expuestas por Akane Tendo o por un presentador que necesita que le dicte por el pinganillo las preguntas el número dos de campaña de Ibuki, aquí presente. Y será mejor que no lo niegue. Porque mis afirmaciones, a diferencia de las vuestras, se basan en las pruebas.

Dicho esto, Yuko dio un salto formidable hasta el público cogió de un brazo a Mitako y le obligó a subir al escenario a rastras. Luego le arrebató el móvil de las manos y lo alzó al aire para que todos lo vieran. A continuación Yuko se lo llevó a los labios y dio un gran grito sobre él.

Ambos, moderador y Akane Tendo, saltaron de sus asientos dando grandes gestos de dolor y se quitaron respectivamente la rosa falsa y el pinganillo de sus respectivos oídos, a los que masajeaban con ambas manos.

Y todo hubiese terminado así, con un postrero triunfo por KO de Yuko sobre la bocina si no hubiese pasado nada más. Lamentablemente, a la pobre Yuko todavía le faltaba experimentar la mayor sorpresa de todas. Tras los bastidores una sombra que había observado la secuencia entera decidió ingresar al plateau y avanzó con paso firme hasta ponerse frente a frente con Akane Tendo. Se trataba de Ranma. Llevaba el rostro más sombrío que nunca. Unas ojeras, propias de su estado, que solo conseguían ensombrecerle la expresión aún más. Traje negro, pantalones oscuros y corbata a juego. Parecía de luto. Akane Tendo temblaba en su sitio sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara ni sostener la intensa mirada de odio de su exprometido.

Yuko observó el bolsillo de Ranma. Dentro de él se adivinaba su mano en constante movimiento. ¡Estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto! ¡Hasta cuándo seguiría con esa tontería! Yuko no sabía cómo hacía para escribir tan rápido y sin mirar pero no le importaba. Lo que le angustiaba era esa furibunda mirada asesina que no dejaba de dedicarle a Akane y que su propio móvil, mudo y silencioso, no daba cuenta de ningún mensaje recibido.

De pronto, se oyeron dos bips inconfundibles proviniendo del bolsito de Akane. Ranma desvió la vista hacia allí haciendo gala de un lenguaje no verbal envidiable. Akane intentó hacerse la tonta pero, luego, se sintió tan intimidada por aquel gesto que corrió a cogerlo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se movía por si mismo. Sus ojos repasaron el breve mensaje de texto unas cuantas veces. Y comenzaron a caer las lágrimas. No eran ni gruesas ni finas. Pero sí, abundantes. El público permanecía anclado a sus asientos. Aquello era demasiado. Infarto, escándalo en el hospital, duelo de "pretendientes", el supuesto hijo no reconocido, Yuko acorralada por el presentador, el desenmascaramiento de Mitako y ahora…esto. Akane Tendo llorando a lágrima tendida frente a su exprometido. (Nota del autor: ¿Si Akane llora a lágrima tendida, Ranma llorará a lágrima Saotomida?)

Ranma observó caer los fluidos sin conmoverse o por lo menos, no lo manifestó ni verbalmente ni con un gesto. Después, cada uno por su lado. Perdido sobre la mesa, abandonado por un terrible sentimiento de culpa, descansaba todavía el móvil de Akane. Ambos exprometidos, Ranma por la izquierda y Akane por la derecha ya habían abandonado el plateau y el estudio. Público, presentador y Yuko seguían en sus asientos sin reaccionar. Solo el director, curtido en uno y mil episodios como este, tuvo la sangre fría de llamar a publicidad.

Al final, Yuko juntó las fuerzas necesarias y cogió el móvil. Una parte de su cadena de oro que colgaba sobre su suave muñeca golpeó la pantalla al tomarlo, generando un angustioso repiqueteo que acompañó lúgubremente toda la lectura.

Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito.

Querida Shampoo, encantado de verte luego de tanto tiempo. Si fuera en otras circunstancias te preguntaría por tu vida y por ese niño tan majo que tienes. O por cuán buen padre debe de ser Mousse. En todo caso, por favor, deja de profanar el nombre de Akane. Es evidente que no lo sabes pero ella murió al año de marcharte a China.

Shampoo ha escrito

Shampoo sentirlo. No saber nada. Cegarme la ambición. Ibuki darme mucho dinero.

* * *

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Lo siento mucho yo también pero tienes que salir y hablar. No es algo que pueda hacer yo sola sin conocer los detalles…

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No puedo.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Por favor, no me dejes sola. Estoy destrozada.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Tengo algo que hacer.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Yo…yo no aguanto más. Pensaba decírtelo en persona pero ya da igual. Te amo, Ranma. Deja que sea tu Akane. Sé que no es lo mismo pero estoy segura de que me parezco a ella. Podría funcionar.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No es posible. Yo también pensaba que te amaba pero en el momento del infarto he visto toda mi vida: mi infancia, a mi madre con la katana, los entrenamientos con mi padre, a Happosai, Ryoga, el trío de prometidas, el instituto Furinkan, mis primeros pasos en política, mis tres secretarias pero al final de todo no estabas tú, Solo ví la imagen de Akane. Lo siento…de verdad que lo siento. Si saliéramos, terminarías siendo un fantasma de ella. No sería justo para ti.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Podrías decírmelo a la cara por lo menos. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación romperle el corazón a una chica por sms?

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No es posible. Te habrás preguntado muchas veces por qué todavía no dije ni una palabra desde que desperté en el hospital…es porque me he prometido no volver a hablar hasta que confiese lo que siento a Akane…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella y por mi.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

¿Ahora? Estamos en Tokio. Llegarás a Nerima de madrugada…

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente y gran artista marcial, puede saltar la valla de un cementerio.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

¿Dónde estas?

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No pienso decírtelo. Tengo que hacerlo solo.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Estás malo del corazón. Deja que te ayude.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

¿Vas a obligarme a que registre todos los cementerios de Nerima?

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

No…sé que eres supersticiosa. No te haría eso. Iré mañana por la mañana.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Mentiroso. ¿Realmente crees que puedes seguir engañándome? YO ya me he quitado la máscara. Te amo. Y puesto que te amo, puedo leer en ti como un libro abierto.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Entonces lee esto. Te preocupa mi corazón pero ya no tengo uno. El mío murió con ella hace trece años.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Y tú lee esto, idiota.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

Ouch, eso duele. Déjame pasar.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

No.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito_

¿Te pones en pose de batalla? ¿Te da miedo que salte una valla con mi corazón enfermo pero no te parece mal que peleemos?

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Llámame egoísta pero si te vas a morir que sea conmigo. No con esa.

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

Yuko, Shampoo, Akane. ¿Quién es quién? ¿Cómo demonios puede terminar bien y ser un fic pro-Akane esto? Ahora que lo pienso no dije nunca nada de un final feliz…aunque nunca se sabe. O mejor dicho sí. Se sabrá este mismo sábado por la mañana de España. Hasta entonces.

Leandro-Sensei.

* * *

Historia bonus,

Leandro-Sensei: Buenos días, Gohan.

Gohan: Buenos días, papá

Leandro-Sensei: ¿Podrías terminarme el cuento de ayer?

Gohan: Claro, papá. Entonces Inuyasha saltó y rompió el meteorito con su espada y luego se casó con Kagome.

Leandro-Sensei: Estem…era de Ranma y Akane.

Gohan: No, Era de Inuyasha y Kagome. Me acuerdo perfectamente.

Leandro-Sensei: Venga, Gohan, era de Ranma y Akane. No me dejes otra vez con final abierto.

Gohan: Da igual. Tiene el final abierto con Ranma pero final feliz con Inuyasha. Es lo mismo.

Leandro-Sensei: ¡NO ES LO MISMO!

Fin


	33. Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente 3

_Y por fin la conclusión con todo lo prometido: Final feliz y develamiento de identidades. Hizo falta recurrir a estrategias recontra gastadas en las telenovelas…pero, es que no quedaba otra. Había que contentar a todos. Y yo no soy Rumiko. Si se me exige violentamente un final feliz…pues lo escribo. Solo una cosa os digo. Con Minefine7 de asistente de Rumiko Takahashi, otro final del manga orginal tendríamos seguro._

* * *

**Estimada Hiwatari**. No sufras más. Yuko y Ranma no quedan juntos (me he dado cuenta de que a la pobre de Yuko hay quien la odia más que a Kikio)

**Estimada Mire2006**. A mí también me encantan estas historias. Aunque reconozco que me suelo pasar de la raya con tanto misterio y después ni me acuerdo de quién es quién.

**Estimada Jacquesita Saotome**. Le he dicho a Gohan que captó perfectamente le espíritu de Rumiko como me has pedido pero no me dio ni bola. Ahora anda obsesionado con la nueva película de Dragon Ball que está por salir. Desde que se enteró de que sale una nueva transformación de Supersaiyan, ya se olvidó de Ranma, Inuyasha, Pokemón y todo lo demás. Lo único que hace es preguntarme cada 10 segundos si ya la han estrenado en Japón.

**Estimada/o Guest**. ¿Por qué maté a Akane? Porque…no sé…lo siento…fue un error…me cegó las ansias de confundir un poco más a los lectores. No lo volveré a hacer.

**Estimada elena 79**. Sí es un poco confuso lo de "Ranma…ha escrito" pero… ¡Qué rápido que se redacta así! Copio y pego y cambio los diálogos. No hace falta describir nada.

**Estimada Minefine7**. Muchas gracias por censurar las otras veinte o treinta ideas maquiavélicas que tuve. Sin ti, el final feliz hubiese sido imposible. Que sepáis que en algunas versiones hasta el pobre de Ranma estuvo al borde de la muerte con lo del infarto.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett**. Ojalá me hubiese simplemente castigado. Para ser sinceros estuvo durante toda esta semana fisgando cada párrafo que escribía. Parecía la maestra que corrige al alumno que tarda en hacer la tarea.

**Estimada Massy13**. Según Minefine7 ella hubiese preferido que Akane se muriera en las fosas de Jusenkyo al final abierto. Así que desde su perspectiva hemos mejorado un poco. Desde la mía no. Prefiero el final abierto…en fin, que este fic termina bien y se cierran todos los cabos sueltos.

**Estimada Ran-chanx**. Has dado en el clavo. Esta semana me he divertido más que nunca.

* * *

**Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente. Final**

13 años atrás.

Era un día cualquiera en la Nerima de Rumiko. Pacifico dentro de lo que cabe aunque con mucho ajetreo, sobre todo por parte de los más jóvenes de la ciudad. Kuno volaba por los aires por culpa de una patada y caía a los pies de Ranma y Ryoga. Ninguno de los muchachos le prestaba atención enfrascados en su batalla matinal. A lo lejos Happosai saltaba entre chimenea y chimenea con su tesoro de braguitas entre los brazos. Solo Shampoo y Mousse marcaban con su ausencia alguna diferencia con la normalidad esperable. Habían partido a China para realizar unos trámites hacía unos meses sin saber que nunca más regresarían durante esa década a Japón.

-¡Rompe tu compromiso con Akane! –gritaba Ryoga-. ¡O te obligaré a hacerlo por la fuerza!

-No me vencerás –respondía Ranma sin dar a entender si batallaba por Akane o por mantener su record de imbatibilidad.

-¡Que rompas tu compromiso con Ukyo! –repitió Ryoga mientras le lanzaba su pesado paraguas a su rival.

-¡¿Con Ukyo?!

-Con Akane, con Akane. He dicho con Akane.

-No –repuso Ranma con sonrisa pícara-. Te ha traicionado al subconsciente. Has dicho "Ukyo". Lo he oído perfectamente. ¡A Pe-chan le gusta Ukyo! –comenzó a dar voces-. ¡A Pe-chan le gusta Ukyo!

Ryoga se puso de pronto como un tomate. Quieto, duro. Inmóvil. La vista fija en el suelo como si estuviera preparando uno de esos ataques suyos que demandaban extrema concentración en un punto. Salvo que no preparaba ninguno. Tan solo no era capaz de levantar la vista de la vergüenza.

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Es verdad? ¿Te gusta Ukyo?

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Akane?

-Odio admitirlo pero me ha confesado muchas veces, en calidad de Pe-chan, que te quiere a ti. Poco a poco he perdido las esperanzas y con ellas, la pasión inicial.

-¿Me quiere?

Ryoga volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo…digo con lo tuyo. Y con lo mío.

Ryoga llevó a Ranma hasta una joyería y le mostró una pulserita dorada de la vidriera.

-Pensaba regalarle una de estas para su cumpleaños…pero es muy cara. ¿Me ayudarás a reunir el dinero?

-Suena bien –admitió Ranma rascándose el bolsillo-…pero ya sabes. No tengo ni un céntimo encima.

-Ya lo sé. He conseguido trabajo en el bar que está cerca del instituto Furinkan. Solo que no consigo llegar nunca a tiempo. ¿Qué te parece este trato? Tú me guías y yo te consigo trabajo allí. A fin de mes tendremos suficiente para comprar sendas cadenitas para las chicas.

* * *

Un mes exacto después, Akane ingresó en el Dojo con las manos entrecruzadas. La palma derecha sobre la muñeca izquierda y bajo ella, oculta por sus dedos una diminuta cadenita de oro.

-¡Qué lindo, Ranma! –exclamó desde lejos Kasumi, que para estas cosas tenía una vista de águila-. Lo que te regaló…y por el tintinear, parece auténtico. Se nota que te quiere. ¿Cuándo piensas corresponderle?

-¿A ese engreído? –repuso Akane entre lágrimas-. ¡Nunca! Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. Tendría que cambiar mucho para que le quiera y ni así. Solo si fuera presidente o algo parecido, recuperaría mi respeto…el que pierde cada vez que le veo tontear con esas…Fíjate en la inscripción de las esmeraldas de la cadena que me regaló: ¡UKYO! Si será imbécil.

Kasumi sonrió mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-Seguro que es un malentendido.

-No. Ya lo he decidido. Con Ranma no me caso.

Kasumi frunció el ceño intentando que Akane se volteara pero nada. La chica no advertía sus gestos, o si lo hacía, no los interpretaba en su verdadera dimensión.

-¡NO ME CASO! –repitió entre chillidos.

-¡Muy bien! -interrumpió Ranma que acababa de llegar-. El compromiso queda pospuesto hasta que cumpla con tus ridículas expectativas. Y toma, esta es la tuya. Dale la otra a Ukyo de parte de Ryoga, por favor. ¡Adiós!

Y se retiró dando un portazo.

-¡Ay, Akane! –volvió a exclamar Kasumi mientras leía la hermosa dedicatoria de Ranma para "Akane, la belleza de la sonrisa que derrite las armaduras de timidez"- . Creo que has metido la pata. Mejor ve a disculparte.

-¿Para qué? Si es ÉL quien tontea con ELLAS. Que se disculpe ÉL conmigo primero.

-Si te da igual lo que pase, ¿por qué llevas la cadenita puesta, entonces? ¿No será que te hizo ilusión recibirla? No lo estropees.

-¡Déjame en paz! Ya lo aclararemos…a nuestra manera…además ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Presentarse a presidente del centro de estudiantes del instituto Furinkan?

-No lo sé, Akane…me parece que no lo ha interpretado así.

* * *

Presente

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

No pasarás.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

¿Cómo sabías en qué cementerio está enterrada Akane?

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

No pasarás.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

En realidad, nunca me he animado a visitarla. Será la primera vez.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

No pasarás.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

Acompáñame entonces. Hasta me han dado la llave. No hay peligro.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

No pasarás.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

Yuko. ¿Deseas decirme algo?

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Mi nombre es "secretaria 3".

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

¿Segura?

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Desde luego para ti no soy "Yuko". Nunca te ha gustado mi nombre.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras Akane.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Pues, qué mal. No soy ella. Y de tanto negarme mi yukidad ya ni Yuko soy. ¿Qué puede hacer la tercera secretaria contra la primera prometida?

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

No quiero herirte ni mentirte. Déjame pasar.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

No pasarás.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

Sigo amándola.

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Ya me has oído en el programa. Los "amores imposibles" no existen. Lo que tú sientes no es amor. Es nostalgia.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

¿Y tú? Dices que me amas sin conocer nada de mí. Sin saber si quiera que provoqué su muerte. Si te quedas conmigo podría pasarte a ti.

* * *

Hace trece años

-Ranma, espera Ranma.

El muchacho de la coleta caminaba por el puerto con la mirada perdida. Había trabajado tanto durante el mes entero. ¡Con tanta ilusión! Desde que había tenido aquella conversación con Ryoga y había confirmado sus sospechas sobre el posible amor de Akane hacia él, había vivido en una nube…pero entonces, ese estúpido error le había devuelto a la realidad. Akane podría amarle, quizá sí. Pero no confiaba en él. Su forma de comportarse no era suficientemente…seria. Suficientemente aburrida para ella. ¡Con razón en el pasado le había gustado Tofu!

Akane gritaba su nombre mientras corría hacia él sosteniendo ambas pulseritas. El viento, traidor y celoso del amor puro, soplaba en dirección contraria a la deseada y se llevaba muy lejos de allí las voces de la muchachita.

No fue hasta que le alcanzó y tocó el hombro que Ranma descubrió que no estaba solo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Te doy un discurso sobre economía?

-¿Tú? Jajaja. Imposible. Eres demasiado tonto.

-Lo sé…pero da igual si lo soy. Recuerda esto, Akane, y no lo olvides por nada del mundo: "Amor" e "imposible" son antónimos. Si amo lo suficiente, nada es imposible. Y por ti, estoy dispuesto incluso a cumplir con ese descabellado plan de convertirme en presidente de Japón.

-Déjate de tonterías. Yo nunca te he pedido eso.

Ranma se dio vuelta y se marchó. Probablemente no lo había pensado bien pero estaba dolido y ya se sabe: Ranma más dolor equivale a acciones irreflexivas e inapropiadas.

-Mañana parto a Okinawa. Allí tienen un prestigioso Instituto al que acuden futuros políticos para educarse. Ya ves; tan tonto no soy. No intentes detenerme. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

* * *

Tres semanas después Ranma comenzó su nueva vida en Okinawa, la isla más pequeña de Japón. Y seis meses después salió en todos los diarios la triste noticia de la tragedia marítima a escasos kilómetros de la isla. Un barco de pasajeros con destinos al islote fue arrastrado por una tormenta súbita. No hubo supervivientes. Una tal Akane Tendo, estudiante del Instituto Furinkan, viajaba en ese barco para visitar a su novio al que no veía en medio año. A la playa solo llegó parte de su equipaje con los restos. Entre ellos, la pulsera dorada que decía "Akane" y una carta atrasada.

Querido Ranma.

Voy a visitarte. Dicen que el correo tardará más en llegar que yo así que espero, ansiosa, poder entregártela en persona. Te extraño día y noche. Si no fuera por la cadenita que me has regalado, me deprimiría pero…es verla y recuperar la confianza y el buen humor.

Al final Ukyo rechazó al pobre de Ryoga. Intenté devolver la cadena sin suerte. Sé que hago mal pero llevo las dos puestas. Una en la mano izquierda y la otra en la derecha. Al fin y al cabo me has regalado tú ambas. Ya no me molesta que diga "Ukyo". Cuando me pongo triste, recuerdo que por culpa de esta cadena y mi falta de confianza estás lejos y…me prometo no volver a hacerlo. A partir de ahora confiaré en ti. Si tú dices que quieres ser presidente, por muy ridículas que me parezcan tus motivaciones, yo te ayudaré en cuerpo y alma. Esta cadenita me recuerda tu enseñanza: Con amor, nada es imposible.

Tu amor,

Akane Tendo.

* * *

Dos días después del naufragio.

Dos pescadores hallaron el cuerpo de una jovencita de pelo azul que estaba flotando cerca de la costa de una isla cercana a Okinawa.

-Muchacha, muchacha –le golpearon el rostro mientras le subían a bordo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Creo que sí. Me duele la cabeza…

El primer pescador le puso una chaqueta sobre los hombros y la sentó en un costado de la barca.

-No te preocupes. Te llevaremos al hospital. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé.

De la mano izquierda de la muchacha pendía una cadenita medio rota. De pronto cayeron cuatros piedras al suelo.

-En esta cadena que llevabas, había unas cuantas esmeraldas que se han desprendido. U Y K O. ¿Así te llamas? ¿Yuko?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-No sé. Puede ser. Sí, creo que sí. Soy Yuko.

-¿Yuko qué? –insistió el pescador que deseaba localizar a su familia cuanto antes.

-No lo sé.

-Dinos al menos de dónde vienes. Así podremos ayudarte mejor.

Los ojos de la muchacha se cerraban poco a poco.

-Déjala –le dijo el segundo pescador al primero-. Está agotada y confundida. Ya se enterarán en el hospital.

-Ranma…-murmuraba en sueños la jovencita-. Presidente…Yuko. Soy Yuko.

* * *

Hace tres años

Por el hall de entrada del prestigioso hospital infantil del Estado, ingresaban uno a uno, los mejores doctores de Japón. En la sala de conferencias, anexa al edificio, se disertaba sobre un tema muy especial. El desarrollo del plan de estudio de enfermedades raras a nivel mundial y el posicionamiento de los investigadores japoneses a la vanguardia de ese proceso. El Doctor Tofu, eminencia más importante y organizador del evento, aburría a sus compañeros con infinidad de detalles sobre el particular. Era común que a esos eventos asistieran figuras prestigiosas de la política local. Algunos por interés genuino en el tema, motivo de orgullo de la gestión de su partido político, otros, por la oportunidad de abrazar a la salida a algún niño enfermo frente a algún fotógrafo. Solo una persona del ámbito político acudía por una tercera razón. Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente, aguardaba el fin de la disertación con grandes ojeras y el rostro totalmente demacrado. O había visto un fantasma o no dormía desde hacía al menos dos días. La intuición de Tofu, gran doctor, le hizo ver mientras continuaba con su conferencia, que se trataba de una mezcla de las dos cosas. Lo que de ninguna manera lograba comprender y le carcomía la curiosidad, era por qué llevaba su gran amigo Saotome, un frasco de sangre entre sus manos.

Pasadas las doce horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos después de lo previsto, Tofu se vio obligado a hacer una pausa para que los asistentes descansaran. En rigor, había procurado apurarse para tratar la grave urgencia, fuera cual fuera, de Ranma. De hecho se había saltado infinidad de ejemplos y estadísticas. Aún así, no había ni llegado a la mitad de su exposición. Una nube de jóvenes aspirantes a Doctor rodearon a Tofu en un patético intento de hacerle la pelota con miles de preguntas sobre el tema. El político de la coleta, aguardó pacientemente su turno hasta que por fin comenzó a hablarle con su estudiado tono de político incipiente. Con pausa y calma a pesar de la gravedad del contenido de sus palabras.

-Doctor…dígame que no estoy loco.

-No lo estás.

-No…-titubeó-. No me refiero a eso. Sé que no lo estoy. Dígame que mis sentidos me han jugado una broma. Que veo visiones por el stress. Que la sangre que he robado del hospital hace unas horas es de una tal Yuko Takanata como asegura ser y no de Akane.

-Akane está muerta. Bien lo sabes. Y robar no está bien.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

-Nunca hallaron el cuerpo. Hoy la he visto. La he contratado. Le he acompañado a realizarse le examen médico pertinente y en un acto de estupidez crónica me he robado este frasco. Sabes lo tozudo que soy. Será mucho más rápido y sencillo para los dos si haces los análisis pertinentes y me quitas esta locura de la cabeza con pruebas que razonando.

-Estoy en medio de un importante Congreso de Medicina.

Ranma extrajo de su carpeta negra el currículum de Yuko Takanata, le mostró la foto adherida al borde superior derecho y le imploró de rodillas.

-Por favor. No me obligues a pedírselo a Kasumi. Olvídate del rostro. Ya sé que es idéntico. Céntrate en la sonrisa. Solo ella sabe hacer eso. Habrá mujeres parecidas, infinitas chicas con mal genio pero solo una tan encantadora como ella.

* * *

Hace tres años menos dos horas

-No estás loco.

-¿Entonces?

-Es Akane sin duda. Las muestras son idénticas. El grado de error no llega ni al 0,001%. Ni una gemela sería tan parecida genéticamente hablando. Solo la original. Tendré que revisarla. Si piensa que es otra persona…puede deberse a muchas causas. Por el momento no le digas nada.

Desde entonces, por orden de su jefe, Yuko pasó a estudiar lecciones de psicología con el Doctor Tofu dos veces a la semana con el propósito de entrenarle en el arte de la persuasión. El objetivo en la superficie era prepararla para ser la futura jefa de campaña del partido. En lo profundo, se trataba de una simple estratagema para que Tofu la tratara sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Dos semanas después Tofu le dio su veredicto a Ranma.

-He hablado con los Takanata y, efectivamente, son su familia adoptiva. Los pescadores que le salvaron del naufragio. No puedes decírselo. Ha perdido la memoria por culpa de la excesiva salinidad de las aguas de Okinawa. Si lo haces, Akane podría volver pero Yuko desaparecería deforma violenta. Corres el riesgo de que en el proceso enloquezca y perderla definitivamente. La única opción es fusionarlas. Hacerle recordar que era Akane.

-¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. Flirtea con ella. Luego maltrátala un poco. Lo suficiente para que se enfade pero no tanto para que quede herida psicológicamente. Que se enamore de ti otra vez. Intenta que se olvide de Yuko poco a poco. Invéntate alguna excusa para ponerle un apodo. Recrea las condiciones anteriores. Contrata otras dos secretarias. Una muy hábil en lo suyo y la otra despampanante pero inútil y egoísta. Que se ponga celosa. Conecta con su subconsciente. Que luche por ser tu mejor subalterna.

-¿O sea que me invente un apodo para no llamarla Yuko…?

-Y un medio de comunicación que le obligue a pensar todo lo que dice. Ya sabéis lo irreflexivos que sois. Cuanto más tiempo tenga para razonar lo que le ocurre mejor efecto tendrán tus provocaciones. Si lo haces bien estoy seguro de que un buen día, con un poco de suerte, gritará a los cuatro vientos: "¡Soy Akane Tendo!".

-Yo ya no soy así. He madurado. No podré mentirle tanto tiempo

-Claro que puedes. Si le ocultaste tu amor durante meses y semanas en tu juventud, puedes ahora ocultarle la verdad por un tiempo. Es el mismo juego de antes. En el pasado no te declarabas porque esperabas que lo hiciera ella. Ahora también. Tiene que ser ella la que se declare. Si lo hace, la llevas al cementerio y le muestras la tumba vacía. Que sea el fantasma de Yuko el que descanse allí.

-¿Al cementerio? ¿No es muy fuerte eso?

-Sí, lo es. Pero no queda otra opción. Yuko debe morir para que viva Akane. Puede que se resista. Que comprenda en su subconsciente lo que está por ocurrirle a parte de su personalidad. Si eso ocurre, te lo dejo a ti. Significará que la salinidad no tuvo nada que ver y que un trauma ha provocado la negación de su personalidad. Deberás descubrir qué miedo o rencor le impide ser ella misma.

* * *

Presente.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

T&$%rtt/%&dst/&$·%·

_Secretaria 3 ha escrito_

Ja. ¡Se te ha roto! Esa última patada fue efectiva.

_Ranma Saotome, Candidato a presidente ha escrito._

Fdt$et&e·ry

* * *

Presente, dos segundos después.

Ranma Saotome tiró al suelo su teléfono móvil roto y sacó otro de su bolsillo. El semblante de Yuko no se modificó. Con otra gran y medida voltereta en el aire consiguió hacerlo pedazos contra el muro. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin practicar artes marciales pero Yuko luchaba con el corazón y Ranma sin uno.

-Tú ganas, Yuko. No puedo vencerte por la fuerza.

-Mejor. ¿Nos vamos? Todavía estamos a tiempo de organizar una conferencia de prensa y explicar parte de lo sucedido.

-Claro, pechoplano. Lo que tú digas.

Yuko se llevó el mentón a la base del pecho y miró sus pechos con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

-No sé Akane pero yo los tengo bastante bien.

La desesperación de Ranma no le permitió ver que Yuko respondía con naturalidad. Efectivamente Akane estaba traumatizada con el tema. Pero Yuko había crecido tanto física como mentalmente sin sus constantes escarnios.

-Lo que tú digas, marimacho.

-No sé que pretendes con esos apelativos tan raros pero te vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas y ya sabes que en estos momentos a las malas te gano.

Ranma utilizó el último as que tenía bajo su manga. La célebre técnica Saotome que le enseñara su padre. Con un poco de suerte lograría evadirse de su vigilancia hasta el cementerio y luego…el desenlace.

Buen plan. Lamentablemente Yuko no estaba por la labor de dejarse engatusar. Los movimientos de un Ranma tan debilitado le parecían en cámara lenta. No había forma de que le perdiera de vista. A continuación, calculó la trayectoria y punto de impacto más suave, y se arrojó sobre el político maduro. Ranma cayó pesadamente sobre el barro del camino de entrada al cementerio. Yuko sobre él y el portafolios desparramando su contenido por todo el sitio. No se veía bien por la escasa luminosidad del lugar pero Yuko creyó sentir que un objeto metálico se había enganchado en su mano izquierda.

-¿Y esto?

-Es tuya. ¿La recuerdas? Es la pulserita correcta. La que te regalé en segundo lugar, la que dice "Akane".

De los ojos de Yuko caían lágrimas a borbotones. Ranma se había dejado vencer a propósito para tener ocasión de depositar el objeto mágico sobre su piel. ¿Cómo no recuperar la memoria después de eso? ¿Cómo no conmoverse ante un regalo tan cargado de recuerdos? ¿Cómo ignorar el hecho de que su amor de juventud, el hombre que estaba postrado bocabajo retenido por el poder de sus muslos, había conservado aquel tesoro por más de una década?

-¡Idiota! –la arrojó muy lejos-. ¡A ver, si te enteras! ¡No soy Akane!

-Sí, lo eres. Tofu dice que sí. Que si no reaccionas es porque algún trauma te detiene. Dímelo, ¿qué es? ¿Qué te ocurrió para olvidarte de mí?

Yuko le dio vuelta y así cara a cara, ella sobre él, levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado.

-Como vuelvas a llamarme por su nombre no respondo de mis actos.

El puño temblaba en el aire, porfiando por descender pero sin hacerlo. El silencio del más de medio millar de muertos que dormían a escasos metros de nuestros protagonistas era el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos.

-¿Recuerdas el beso? ¿El que te dio un muchacho con casi diecisiete años? ¿Podrías decirme quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?

Yuko tragó saliva. ¿Cómo demonios conocía Ranma la existencia de ese chico? ¿Por qué siempre soñaba con él pero nunca lograba recordar ni su aspecto ni su nombre? Nuevos borbotones de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Céntrate. Piensa bien. ¿Qué te impide ser Akane nuevamente?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa mis novios de juventud o mis problemas? –contestó Yuko con una evasiva-. Lo único que te interesa es tu carrera política.

-No es verdad…no –tartamudeó Ranma-. Puede que no lo sepas pero te busqué durante tres años enteros antes de volver a Okinawa.

La cara de Yuko cobró unos tintes tan pálidos que ya no se sabía si era ella la difunta o los miles de inquilinos del hotel eterno que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-No es verdad. Mentiroso.

-Me pasé tres años enteros. Mil noventa y cinco días con sus respectivas noches registrando cada playa cercana a Okinawa. Buceando, buscando aunque fuera tu cadáver para darte propia sepultura.

Los músculos de Yuko se aflojaron por un instante y luego se tensaron al límite sobre el pecho de Ranma.

-Mentiroso. Te esperé a la deriva. Te esperé pero no viniste. Siempre me rescatabas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no apareciste de la nada para salvarme? ¿No dijiste que "amor" e "imposible" eran antónimos? Por difícil que fuera, ¿no tenía derecho yo a creer que bastaba con amarte para que te teletransportaras hasta mí y me rescataras?

-Te fallé. No lo niego. Y sin embargo, todavía recuerdas mis palabras y las das por válidas. Se las has dicho espontáneamente a Shampoo en el programa y a mí en dos ocasiones. No lo niegues. Sigues creyendo en el amor y en mí.

-Yo…-tembló su cuerpo entero como si se exorcizara de un viejo demonio-. Ya no creo en el amor…no es tan poderoso como yo creía.

-Akane, claro que crees. Por eso has vuelto a encontrarme a pesar de que no me recordabas. Ranma Saotome, el gran artista marcial y prometido tuyo, o Ranma Saotome, Candidato a Presidente, da igual quién sea yo, siempre querrás estar conmigo. Akane Tendo, mi hermosa prometida, o Akane Tendo, mi desmemoriado amor, siempre te querré. Además, ¿Quién te enseñó a nadar? Yo, justo antes de irme a Okinawa. No es perfecto pero podríamos decir que te salvé por derivación.

-Mi héroe.

Akane apoyó sus labios sobre los de Ranma. Las cálidas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas empapaban al joven candidato a presidente. Ranma también lloraba solo que en secreto y para sus adentros, no fuera cosa que Akane se diera cuenta y pensara que se había ablandado en todos esos años de separación. El beso duró toda la noche. El escenario de fondo daba miedo por supuesto. Pero más miedo les daba a ellos dejar de besarse por un solo instante. Al fin y al cabo, el último beso, ese que se dieron justo antes de que Ranma partiera a Okinawa, había ocurrido trece años atrás.

Ranma se separó un instante de Akane para coger un poco de aire. Parecía por la gravedad de su mirada que diría algo importante aunque ya estaba todo dicho, aunque fuera más que evidente que la boda se realizaría de forma inmediata. Aún así, a Akane le entró un sonrojo difícil de describir. Llevaba demasiados años sin plantearse la posibilidad de que Ranma pronunciara las palabras mágicas.

-A propósito, Akane, te descontaré el precio de los dos teléfonos de tú salario.

-¡Si trabajo gratis, explotador!

Luego, Ranma salió despedido por los aires como no lo hacía en los últimos trece años. La brisa del viento en el rostro, el pómulo enrojecido…¿quién diría que se sentiría tan bien imitando otra vez a las aves? Ya tendría tiempo de pedirle matrimonio cuando aterrizara. Pero primero lo primero, sentir nuevamente un adolescente feliz y tímido que interpreta los golpes de su amada como confesiones de amor era una prioridad y la había cumplido.

* * *

Dos años después

Entrevista web

Periodista 1 ha escrito

Presidente Ranma Saotome, es el primer candidato en la historia de Japón que vence en las elecciones con un apoyo del 100% de los votantes. ¿Qué le parece estos datos?

Ranma Saotome, Presidente ha escrito.

Me parecen normales. Si algo he aprendido durante la semana pasada es que Ibuki no existe.

* * *

1 día después de las elecciones

_Ranma Saotome, Presidente, ha escrito_

¿Eres consciente de que te has enamorado dos veces de mí?

_Akane Tendo, primera dama, ha escrito_

También de que has tardado más en reconocerme a mí que a Shampoo cuando se disfrazó de mí.

_Ranma Saotome, Presidente, ha escrito_

Si tenemos en cuenta que tú nunca te diste cuenta de que Pe-chan y Ryoga son la misma persona, podríamos dejarlo en un empate. A propósito ¿te parece bien esta nueva ley: se prohíben los finales abiertos en Japón con carácter RETROACTIVO?

_Akane Tendo, primera dama, ha escrito_

No lo sé. Si a la bruja se le da por hacerte caso y arreglar el final tú no serías presidente.

_Ranma Saotome, Presidente, ha escrito_

Vale la pena.

Fin

* * *

_Hoy no hay historia bonus. Creo que me he ganado un poco de descanso con este largo desenlace._

_Un saludo a todos,_

_Leandro-Sensei._


	34. Un día común y corriente

Para compensar el fallo del último fic, os dejo una historia corta de Ranma y Akane y 5 historias bonus. Un saludo a todos los lectores

Leandro-Sensei.

* * *

**Estimada nina**. Gracias por animarte a comentar. Nunca dejo de escribir porque me gusta mucho. Lo de publicar online ya es otra cosa. Mucho de lo que escribo desaparece misteriosamente en la papelera de reciclaje.

**Estimada Hiwatari**. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la historia? Al principio solo pensaba en disfrazar a Akane de "secretaria 3" y a Shampoo de Akane. Pero por culpa de gente perspicaz como tú que se dio cuenta en seguida, tuve que complicar las cosas matando a Akane, poniéndole otro nombre a secretaria 3…y al final me enredé tanto que ni sé cómo es que conseguí un final coherente.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmet**. No le agradezcas a minefine7 que se agranda y empieza a supervisar todos los detalles de lo que escribo. Si pongo las comas, si no hay errores de tipeo, etc.

**Estimada mire2006**. Muchas gracias…es curioso que me digas eso porque realmente me había propuesto escribir un fic aburrido sobre política y economía (se nota sobre todo en el principio del primer capítulo). Lo de secretaria 3 era la excusa para que me leyeran lo otro…la eterna promesa de que aparecería Akane, para que siguieran leyendo…pero en algún momento me empecé a desviar del objetivo inicial y me salió esto...en fin, gracias de nuevo por tus palabras de apoyo.

**Estimada Maxhika**. Sí, flirtear significa coquetear. Es préstamo del inglés.

Lectura, dentista, lectura, salida, lectura…¡qué valiente! Mi secuencia sería así: dentista, descanso laaaaargo, lectura, a dormir.

**Estimada Massy13**. Tampoco es que tenga nada contra las telenovelas. De hecho muchas de las novelitas rosas que utilizan las mismas técnicas tienen más nivel que la mayoría de los betsellers de otras temáticas.

**Estimada minefine7**. Lo siento. Sigo obsesionado con Ibuki.

* * *

Un día normal

Como todas las mañanas Ranma Saotome se levantó de su cama con gesto de fastidio. El mismo reloj de siempre marcando la misma hora le despertaba con su misma alarma molesta. El muchacho se cambió y luego registró la casa al entero, a su propio cuerpo y por último, espió a todos los cohabitantes del Dojo. Por fin halló a su prometida en el comedor.

-¿Akane, te sientes bien?

-Sí, ¿por?

-No, no. Por nada. Es decir, ¿Te acuerdas de quién eres o quién soy yo?

-Yo soy Akane. Tú, Ranma. ¿Contento?

-Sí. Solo para confirmar: ni pérdida de memoria ni dolores…ni nada raro.

-Que no, pesado. Estoy bien.

Ranma se tanteó el cuerpo con ambas manos.

-Es extraño…hoy me he despertado…no sé cómo decirlo…no te veo desnuda…

-¡¿Qué?!

-No, nada. Que no siento que sea el fin del mundo, ni el día de los inocentes. Happosai no es un fantasma.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó Akane enarcando una ceja y perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

-¿No te das cuenta? Ni siquiera te escribí una carta ni Genma descubrió petróleo. Ya lo he chequeado. Y veo bien, de eso no hay duda. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Nada de Amnar. Pe-chan tampoco se enamora de una cerda Akane…

-¡Es el colmo, Ranma! –exclamó Akane mientras se levantaba-. Me voy. No sé qué te pasa pero no pienso aguantarte un segundo más.

-Espera…te gustaría irte de vacaciones. No sé…a Cancún…o algún otro sitio.

-¡Que no! Déjame en paz.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Llevo sufriendo fenómenos extraños casi todos los días desde principios de año y todos siempre me llevan a confesarme…pero al día siguiente me despierto y vuelta a empezar. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Me siento como en la película _El día de la marmota._

-Pues a lo mejor deberías probar confesar "ese terrible secreto" sin que nada te obligue.

Ranma avanzó por el comedor hasta ponerse frente a frente con Akane.

-De acuerdo. Te amo… -hizo el gesto de besarle pero luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se dio media vuelta-. Da igual. Mañana no lo recordarás. Incluso juraría que estuve una semana cogido de la mano contigo esperando que un meteorito destrozara la Tierra y al final salió un tío raro con orejas de perro y una espada chulísima y lo hizo añicos.

Akane, que se había quedado con la miel en los labios, no tardó en poner los brazos en jarra y quejarse.

-¿Se supone que eso es una confesión?

-Perdón -le repuso Ranma con desgano-, hoy estoy desmotivado. Me voy a acostar. No creas que no te amo –le aclaró volteándose-. Te amo y mucho pero nunca puedo disfrutarlo. Al instante siguiente del "y comieron perdices" vuelta a empezar. Casi prefiero un final abierto.

Akane le siguió hasta su cuarto y le cogió de la mano.

-Tonto, el amor es así, aunque no vivas en un bucle permanente. Los que se aman de verdad procuran volver a enamorarse de su pareja a cada instante. Es la recíproca renovación del amor lo que hace posible que las parejas duren. Los que no lo entienden así terminan separándose a los pocos meses o viven infelices.

-Por estas cosas te amo…siempre sabes levantarme el ánimo…lástima que no es ayer…

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –preguntó akane, divertida.

-Me nombraban presidente.

-¿A ti? Ja.

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-Nada. Un candidato que asegure la igualdad de género. ¿Cómo no votarte?

-Muy graciosa.

Ranma suspiró.

-A propósito…no me lo tomes a mal…¿pero no conocerás a nadie llamado Ibuki?

-¿Ibuki? ¿Te refieres al científico loco que se mudó a la casa de la esquina esta mañana? No, todavía no tuve tiempo de hacerle una visita. Pensaba hacerlo ahora.

-Ya estamos…

-¿Me acompañas?

-¿Por qué no? Hoy realmente me apetecía darle su merecido a Ibuki.

Cogidos de la mano avanzaron ambos jóvenes hasta el final de la calle. Desde el techo de la casa asomaba un cañón enorme que apuntaba a la luna. Varios rayos láser de distintos colores aseguraban un "perímetro de seguridad" y al menos tres enormes gorilas vestidos de traje y corbata, custodiaban un enorme portal plateado.

FIN.

* * *

Historia Bonus 1

Cómo aprendió a nadar Akane en "Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente".

Una semana después de decidir marcharse a Okinawa y tres antes de partir, Ranma se encontraba sentado junto al borde de la piscina pública. A su lado Genma y dentro de la gran taza azul, Akane braceaba con unos manguitos en la zona de profundidad más baja.

-Ya lo hemos intentado todo hijo. ¿Para qué insistes?

-No lo sé. Es una corazonada. No sé cuando tendré otra oportunidad de pasarme tanto tiempo con Akane. Además, no hemos probado todo.

El muchacho se recostó sobre el frío de los mosaicos más cercanos a la verja que separaba a los bañistas de la zona de literas.

-Para mi, existen tres tipos de personas en este mundo, padre.

Genma se rascó la cabeza. Desde que Ranma había decido iniciar su carrera política, sentía como si un abismo de cultura se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos.

-Imagina a un hombre encerrado solo en una habitación vacía –continuó Ranma con su enseñanza-. ¿Qué crees que haría?

Genma se encogió de hombros.

-Un cincuenta por ciento de la población mundial buscaría la puerta, por muy oculta que estuviese, hasta encontrarla. La otra mitad, confiaría en sus sentidos que no la ven, y se golpearían contra el muro de forma constante. De estos últimos podemos dividir tres grupos más: los que siguen chocando contra el muro por siempre, los que se cansan al rato y se quedan encerrados por siempre y los que se agotan y recién allí, buscan la puerta.

Genma dejó escapar un largo bostezo.

-Ranma, te he pescado en un error: has dicho primero que existen tres tipos de personas pero luego solo has descrito dos.

-Por último quedan las Akane Tendo. Es tan tozuda como los del segundo grupo pero con una diferencia. Puede haber una gran y abierta puerta a su lado y aún así se dará infinitos cabezazos contra el muro hasta derribarlo. Ni ve la puerta abierta ni se limita solamente a chocar. Vence al muro aunque sea imposible y en rigor no haga falta hacerlo.

Genma volvió a bostezar.

-¿Y?

-Si intentas guiar a una Akane Tendo por la puerta abierta, quizá te haga caso pero ten por seguro que cuando se vuelva a encontrar en la misma situación a solas, volverá a golpearse contra el muro. Es su naturaleza.

-¿Entonces? ¿Para que le enseñas?

-Existe una excepción. El truco consiste en mostrarle el camino correcto, sin que se de cuenta de que le enseñas. Hacerle creer que ella, en su enorme inteligencia, ha descubierto un artefacto nuevo llamado "puerta". Así pues mi trabajo como profesor es describirle casualmente cómo son las puertas, dónde se encuentran, qué es un picaporte, etc., etc.

Akane salió del agua con cara de frustración. Sus cabezazos contra el muro acuático no producían más que miles de salpicaduras.

-¿Te acuerdas, papá –gritó Ranma bien fuerte para que le oyera Akane- cómo se me ponían de rojo los ojos cuando era pequeño? Esto de ser alérgico al cloro podría catalogarse como una debilidad. Un punto débil en toda regla.

Akane volvió a meterse en la piscina sin decir palabra y hundió su cabeza bajo el agua por unos instantes. Luego salió sonriente y se aproximó en dos brincos a Ranma.

-¿A que no sabes lo que he descubierto, Ranma? Si abres los ojos bajo el agua es mucho más difícil que pierdas el rumbo.

-¿En serio? –simuló sorprenderse Ranma-. Se ve que tienes talento para esto. Cuando era pequeño tardé tres semanas en darme cuenta de que debía sacar el aire por la nariz debajo del agua y no por la boca.

Akane volvió a zambullirse.

-Ranma –protestó Genma-, ¿no aprendiste tú a nadar en dos mañanas según recuerdo yo?

-Sí, pero ella eso no lo sabe.

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Historia Bonus 2

Cómo aprendió a nadar Gohan

Un día en la piscina sospeché que ya estaba preparado y le fui deshinchado poco a poco y con disimulo los manguitos mientras jugaba en la piscina. A los veinte minutos nadaba sin darse cuenta. A la hora…

-¡Papá! ¡He perdido los manguitos! ¡Me voy a hundir!

-Eso fue hace una hora. Ya sabes nadar.

-Ah.

* * *

Historia Bonus 3

Cómo aprendió a nada Bulmita.

Un día en la piscina sospeché que ya estaba preparada y le intenté deshinchar poco a poco y con disimulo los manguitos mientras jugaba en la piscina. En seguida se dio cuenta, me clavó las diez uñas de las manos en el pecho y las diez de los pies en la cintura y dijo:

-O arreglas eso o te despellejo vivo.

PS: Todavía no sabe nadar.

* * *

Historia Bonus 4

Cómo aprendí yo.

El primer día de clase, el profe de natación nos puso en lo hondo y nos pidió que en posición vertical intentáramos aguantar todo lo que pudiéramos. Él nos iba cronometrando y rescatando de uno en uno a medida que nos íbamos hundiendo. El final fue patético. Yo, el más pequeño y debilucho, aguanté menos de tres segundos mientras que el mayor lo hizo por más de un minuto. Las burlas no tardaron en llegar. Especialmente por parte de este que era malo, tonto y un poco repelente. Bueno…por lo menos a mí me lo parecía desde mi óptica infantil. Quedé tan traumatizado por el tema que no aproveché el resto de la clase de una hora de duración. Al final todos volvimos a casa pues recién tendríamos clase al día siguiente. Por la tarde de ese mismo día, sin embargo, le pedí a mi mamá volver. En rigor teníamos un pase familiar de esos mensuales que te permiten ir en cualquier horario. Me metí en la parte menos profunda, me aseguré de hacer pie y comencé a practicar. Cinco horas seguidas, -ya de pequeño era insoportable con estas cosas-, me bastaron para desarrollar yo solo una técnica de suaves brazadas y patadas para mantenerme a flote por tiempo indefinido y sin hacer fuerza. Ya os imaginaréis cómo se desempeñó todo el día siguiente. Cómo fueron cayendo uno a uno todos mis compañeros menos él niño tonto y yo. Cómo este, por fin se fue poniendo rojo poco a poco hasta que, a la postre se hundió.

* * *

Historia Bonus 5

Cómo aprendió a nadar Minefine7

Con año y medio una psicóloga le preguntó al padre de Minefine7 si sabía nadar. Cómo este dijo que no, le comentó que los bebés aprenden naturalmente a hacerlo. Acto seguido, según el padre -obviamente Minefine7 no se acuerda- la arrojaron a una piscina para demostrar el hecho científico y efectivamente salió nadando.

* * *

_¿Y vosotros? ¿cómo aprendisteis a nadar?_


	35. Sí, vamos de la mano pero no, no somos

**Estimada Jacquesita Saotome**. Una vez intenté esa táctica con Bulmita. La de "jugar" a contener la respiración bajo el agua. Era un día de muchísimo calor y estaba la piscina a reventar de gente. Imagina lo vergonzoso que fue ser mirado por todo ese público con gesto de reprobación por hacer llorar así a una niña dulce y tierna…

**Estimada angelikitap4emmet. **Ya me he olvidado de Ibuki…¿o quizás no? Bueno, ya me dirás si lo ves en este one-shot.

**Estimada elena79**. Yo también ando bastante ocupado por Semana Santa. Los hermanos mayores son así. Siempre que se caen procuran que un hermano menor amortigüe el golpe casualmente. Por lo menos Gohan siempre se las arregla para tropezar sobre Bulmita.

**Estimada minefine7**. Ya lo dejaré. Algún día. También algún día Rumiko reescribirá el final del manga, Ranma se curará de la maldición, Akane descubrirá que Pe-chan es Ryoga, etc.

**Estimada Massy13**. ¿Aprender a nadar o a desarrollar la agresividad al máximo?

**Estimada Shiroki-san**. Bienvenida otra vez. Deben de ser muy lindas las playas de Costa Rica. Buen lugar para aprender a nadar.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra**. Gracias. Espero que te guste esta historia también.

**Estimada Hiwatari**. Por "fallo" me refería a la ausencia de historia bonus. Tu historia es muy akanesca. Realmente me imagino a Ranma empujándote al agua y luego riéndose para disimular que le avergonzó-ruborizó el resultado obtenido.

**Estimada Maxhika.** Si mi hija fuera tan buena y simpática como intenta hacernos creer, efectivamente, una vez que reparé el "error" con los manguitos, me hubiese dejado en paz. Pero no, en castigo por intentar lo que no debía, una vez que se sintió a salvo, me despellejó de todos modos.

**Estimada Lady Sc –Maaya.** Bienvenida al grupo. Sí, es rarísimo que esté escribiendo por aquí. De hecho si me lo hubiesen dicho hace un año, me hubiese reído. Ha sido por influencia minefinesca.

**Estimada Ran-chanx.** Final abierto es cuando no se resuelve alguna parte de la trama. En el caso de Rumiko, es querida odiada por igual debido a sus finales abiertos puesto que se olvida de detalles sin importancia como casar a Ranma y Akane, la confesión mutua, el beso, etc, etc.

* * *

**¡Sí, vamos de la mano! ¡Pero no, no somos novios!**

Sobre la superficie rojiza de Marte, entre los vientos huracanados que levantaban terribles polvaredas de arenisca mezclada con oxido de hierro, avanzaban dos marcianos, Kang y Zorg. Atravesaban una serie de dunas amargas. Su volumen y aspecto informe las convertía en obstáculos difíciles de escalar. En rigor, el excepcional tamaño y aspecto extraño de Kang y Zorg, también les convertía en un dúo difícil de sortear. A unos cuántos kilómetros les esperaba el palacio del rey Akt y la hermosa princesa Gñé. Entre sus poderosos tentáculos violáceos, ambos marcianos transportaban su nuevo invento, uno que podría revolucionar el sistema ptolamolar tal y como lo conocemos (extrañamente los marcianos llamaban al sol: ptolamol, mientras que a su planeta, por una rara coincidencia cósmica, le llamaban: Marte).

* * *

Ranma tuvo un súbito despertar. De esos que incluyen un ligero temblor que atraviesa todo el cuerpo, como si las neuronas estuvieran haciendo un chequeo general en busca de extremidades doloridas. No las había. Bueno, había una en particular que no se encontraba en su estado habitual pero nada grave, solo un poco más calentita que de costumbre y abrigada. El joven de la coleta se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda. Usualmente lo hacía con las dos manos pero ese día prefería no molestar a la derecha que tan cómoda estaba entre aquellas almohadas. Los rayos de luz que resbalaban por las aberturas de su persiana y serpenteaban hasta su cama y parte del placard no lucían muy potentes. Su debilidad y palidez solo podía deberse a una razón. A que recién estaría amaneciendo.

No muy lejos de allí, Akane experimentaba un idéntico despertar. Primero esa especie de vuelta a la consciencia brevemente epiléptica. Como si le hubiesen sorprendido durmiendo en clase. Luego, una modorra ligera que parecía susurrarle al oído: "sigue durmiendo; es temprano". Y por último, una serie de cortos bostezos que escapan de su boca como rebeldes hipos de niña que había llorado mucho. Solo que Akane no había llorado nada. De hecho, no sabía bien por qué pero esa mañana se sentía espléndida.

Ranma llevaba puesta todavía la ropa de la noche anterior. Aunque no recordaba la razón. Sabía que se había quedado discutiendo con Akane sobre la famosa apuesta hasta largas horas de la madrugada…eso sí que le venía a la memoria pero no estaba muy seguro de cuándo había perdido la consciencia ni cómo había llegado hasta su cama. Tampoco le quedaba muy en claro por qué la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana a esa hora cubriendo el placard, en lugar de la pared contigua a la cama.

Akane también llevaba puesto el vestidito verde que había estrenado hacía unas veinte horas. Le pareció extraño. Era verdad que nunca prestaba una desmedida atención al cuidado de su indumentaria…pero ¡Era nuevo! Un agotamiento muy profundo tuvo que invadirle para olvidarse de dejarlo en su sitio, bien planchadito y acomodado.

De pronto, Ranma descubrió otro detalle que no cuadraba con sus habituales despertares. No había soñado con Akane. Aquello era su secreto más preciado. Desde que había dejado de vagar por el mundo con su padre y ya no dormía en improvisados campamentos, le costaba horrores conciliar el sueño. Y si lo hacía de un tiempo para aquí, era porque había dado con un truco que le reconfortaba. Imaginar que dormía junto a ella. Así se sentía seguro durante la noche…aunque a veces, durante el día, le hicieran sentir que vivía en una casa que no era la suya.

_¿Cómo demonios hice para dormirme sin soñar con ella? _–pensaba el orgulloso artista marcial- _¿Si necesito que esté a mi lado, aunque sea imaginariamente, para que el horrendo silencio nocturno de las ciudades no active mi radar antienemigos?_

A Akane le ocurría otro tanto de lo mismo. Desde lo de Saffron, dormía junto a un peluche que de día llamaba "tonto de capirote" pero de noche tenía un nombre y apellido mucho más ajustado a su necesidad: "Osito Ranma Saotome". Abrazada al mamífero omnívoro en miniatura, Akane se sentía segura. Sin embargo, aquella noche el osito se había perdido entre un lío de sábanas y frazadas enredadas.

_¡Ni la cama acomodé!_ –pensó Akane-. _¡Qué desastre de ama de casa que soy!_

Ranma sintió entre sus piernas un objeto blando y suave, muy ajustado para ser acariciado. Era el osito de Akane.

_¿Para qué demonios le pondrá coleta a un peluche esta tonta de Akane? ¿Y cómo llegó hasta mi cama?_

Akane, todavía somnolienta vio el osito y exclamó: "¡Allí estaba! Gracias, Ranma".

Ambos muchachos se vieron a la cara al mismo tiempo, descubriendo que no estaban solos.

No…no sé que ha pasado -tartamudeó Ranma.

-Vete de mi cuarto, pervertido –le gritó Akane mientras le arrebataba el peluche de las manos. Ranma intentó poner pies en polvorosa pero solo logró avanzar dos pasos, luego el peso de la "almohada" que le daba calor a su mano derecha le hizo perder el equilibrio. Ambos muchachos cayeron al suelo. Al levantarse, vieron que sus manos seguían todavía entrelazadas. La apuesta seguía en pie desde el día anterior. Y todavía no había un ganador.

* * *

Kang golpeó el enorme portal de entrada del palacio de Akt con sus nudill…con sus tentáculos arqueados en forma de ele invertida.

-¿Quién osa invadir el palacio de Akt a tan altas horas de la noche? –exclamó un guardia-. ¡Invasión! ¡Invasión! ¡Llamad a la flota! ¡Que se prepare el capitán Buk.

Zorg que conocía muy bien la tendencia melodramática de los escuadrones de su majestad, se apresuró en interrumpirle.

-No existe tal invasión, colega Grurt. Somos nosotros Kang y Zorg. Traemos un presente para el rey.

Grurt observó el aparato con atención. Desde el desastre de la invasión utilizando el caballito de mar en el anterior palacio de Troit, no confiaba en ningún presente.

-¿No habréis escondido ningún ejército aquí dentro, verdad?

-¿Cómo quieres, amigo Grurt –le abrazó con tres de sus siete tentáculos- que escondamos nada en tan diminuto aparato?

-Vale, podéis pasar…y decidle a Buk que suspenda los preparativos.

* * *

-Parece que seguimos en lo mismo.

-Sí, eso parece –repuso Akane-. Habría que ponerle un fin. Digo yo…quedarse dormidos juntos…por no perder una apuesta…es cruzar una línea que no debiéramos.

-Desde luego –asintió Ranma-. Se nos ha ido de las manos…

Akane sonrió. El juego de palabras involuntario no dejaba de ser gracioso. La historia entera, si se miraba desde un punto de vista neutral, tenía por fuerza que resultar hilarante. Sobre todo para el resto de la familia. Y especialmente a Nabiki que les había entrelazado las manos por sorpresa el día anterior y había exclamado: "el primero que la suelta, pierde".

-Tienes razón Ranma. No podemos seguir con esto. Suéltame.

-Suéltame tú.

-Estamos en mi habitación –argumentó Akane-. Eres tú el que tiene que irse.

-Y tú la que no me deja. Deja mi mano libre. Si eres tan madura, te dará igual perder.

Akane aflojó un poco la mano. Pero luego la sujetó bien fuerte.

-No quiero.

-Orgullosa.

-Y tú. No te daré el placer…

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. De sobra sabía que estaban atascados en una puja eterna. Daba igual si en el fondo, preferían que aquello se perpetuara. Si se negaban por no perder la apuesta o por no perder la oportunidad de ir de la mano. Lo que realmente importaba, entonces, era llegar a alguna especie de acuerdo.

-Esto amenaza con alargarse. Quizá deberíamos intentar alcanzar algún tipo de trato. No sé…si tú tienes libre una mano derecha…y yo, una izquierda…cooperando, podríamos hacer como si no pasara nada, lavarnos los dientes, estudiar…hasta comer.

-Una idea interesante…

La puesta en práctica, sin embargo, fue mucho peor de lo que pensaban. No es que les costara demasiado sincronizar los movimientos. Si, en el fondo, se conocían de memoria. Era precisamente porque no les costaba, que el plan amenazaba con aguarse.

-Míralos –sonreía Kasumi cada vez que veía a Akane servirle un trocito de pulpo a Ranma en la boca-. Si parece que fueran novios desde siempre.

-¡No somos novios! –protestaba Ranma y completaba la frase con un hilo de voz-. Solo cooperamos para no darnos por vencidos en nuestra disputa.

Por la calle, las cosas no mejoraban.

-Adiós, pareja –les dijo el vecino cuando salieron del Dojo.

Incluso el cartero osó despedirse con un: "Hasta pronto, tortolitos".

Aquello ya lo habían sufrido el día anterior. Pero menos. Como se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre quién debía soltar a quién, no había quedado espacio para que nadie les comentara directamente nada sobre su supuesto nuevo estado. Ese día, sin embargo, el segundo de la apuesta, caminaban más resignados. Con la vista de ambos inclinada hacia abajo. En silencio y colorados como si fueran dos cerezas unidas por los cabos.

Cada tanto, Ranma veía acercarse a un desconocido y antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada, exclamaba:

-¡Sí, vamos de la mano! ¡Pero no, no somos novios!

* * *

Zorg atravesó la laberíntica estructura del palacio de Akt en un plisplas. La paranoia del dictador (en el fondo, Akt, más que rey, era un tirano) había propiciado que la construcción del palacio entero, allí por el año siete millones trescientos uno, se realizara con todo tipo de pasillos, puertas falsas, y demás distracciones para evitar que una "invasión" les alcanzara. Solo los guardias más fieles o los marcianos más inteligentes conocían el camino para verle en persona. Zorg pertenecía al segundo grupo. Su sutil inteligencia le había permitido hace unos quinientos años deducir el patrón de construcción y diseñar unas cuantas rutas posibles. Y, efectivamente, la cuarta en cuestión resultó ser la correcta.

Finalmente Zorg avistó el trono del rey y a su majestad cómodamente sentada sobre él. Roncaba.

-Señor –le golpeó suavemente con su quinto tentáculo, el que el protocolo indicaba ser el de mayor respeto-. Le traigo un regalo.

Akt abrió un ojo, luego otro y por fin los cinco al completo.

-¡Invasión! ¡Invasión! ¡Llamad a Buk! ¡Que prepare la flota!

* * *

En el cuarto de baño, Akane le había quitado la cinta de la coleta a Ranma y procedía a peinarle.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué enmarañado tienes esto! ¡Se nota que nunca ha pasado una chica por aquí!

Ranma se dejaba hacer sin decir palabra. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que le gustaba? ¿Que ya se había olvidado del calorcito de su mano sobre la suya? ¿Que lo que realmente le apasionaba ahora, era pasar tanto tiempo con Akane sin pelear y tan cerca?

Akane forzó a Ranma a inclinar la cabeza hasta dejarla casi sobre sus rodillas. En esa nueva pose, casi rozaba con su nuca la parte baja de los pechos de Akane. El muchacho se ruborizó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin intentar ganar la apuesta? Contó con los dedos. Una horas, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

-Oh, he perdido.

Akane le cogió la mano de vuelta.

-Calla, tonto. Que no me dejas concentrarme. Este mechón lo desenmaraño yo, como que me llamo Akane Tendo.

* * *

Buk se retiró a dormir con los tentáculos colgando entre las piernas. Con esta, era la cuarta falsa alarma de la semana. ¡Con lo que le apetecía subirse a su nave y empezar a pulsar botones. Rayos, cohetes, bombas. Todas caerían sobre el horrible invasor.

Más allá, en la sala del trono, Zorg y Kang le mostraban a la hermosa Gñé, la princesa, su nueva invención.

-Con este radar podremos por fin deducir si hay vida en la Tierra o no.

-¿La Tierra? ¡Llamad a Buk! ¡Llamad a Buk! Dicen que allí viven enanitos verdes muy belicosos.

-Tonterías, su majestad –interrumpió Zorg sin advertir que su excesivo escepticismo científico le había llevado a faltarle el respeto al temible Akt-. Los terráqueos no existen. Son puras leyendas para hacer películas de terror. Pronto lo comprobaremos.

Kang encendió el radar de su invención. A diferencia de Zorg, su colega, el sí que creía que las ondas electromagnéticas que recibían cada tanto en su laboratorio serían producidas por seres vivos. Para eso había inventado el aparatito. Para amplificarlas hasta un volumen que sea audible por el poco sensitivo oído marciano.

* * *

Tres días después, Nabiki se presentó ante los jóvenes.

-Lleváis mucho tiempo así, ¿lo sabéis?

-Sí –repuso Ranma-. Somos tercos. ¿Te importa?

-A mi no –repuso Nabiki-. ¿Pero a Akane? Quizás sí. ¿Recordáis la apuesta verdad?

Sí –le interrumpió Akane que se sincronizaba tan bien con Ranma que ya ni se interrumpían al hablar-. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nos juntaste las manos de improviso y gritaste "el que la suelte primero pierde". En realidad da igual; no hay nada en juego, ni premio ni prenda, salvo el honor, y aún así, ninguno quiere perder.

Nabiki sonrió.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hice?

-Para reírte de nosotros.

-¿Solo eso? Bien sabes que no soy tan lineal. Más bien retorcida suelo ser. Debéis saber que según una antiquísima ley japonesa si una pareja de jóvenes se mantiene unida de la mano por voluntad propia por más de cinco días…quedan formalmente casados.

Ranma apretó más fuerte la mano de Akane, hecho que ella no llegó a notar por el sofocón de la noticia, y luego preguntó:

-¿Cuánto nos queda?

-Yo diría que tres minutos. Adiós.

Mientras Nabiki se retiraba Ranma comenzó a pensar a la velocidad de la luz. Solo tres minutos. 180 segundos más. 179, 178, 177...

Y de pronto, Ranma se encontró con ambas manos libres. La chica de los cabellos azules le había dejado solo.

* * *

Akt examinó cada una de las veinte válvulas que danzaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el extraño artefacto. Llevaban ya diez minutos oyendo la nada. Cada tanto alguna luz verde o azul se encendía sobre el panel derecho.

-Lo siento, su majestad –explicaba Zorg con tono didáctico-. Azul o verde significa "sonido inaudible". Solo si se enciende una luz roja, tendremos certeza sobre si hay vida o no en la Tierra.

* * *

-Entiendo –pronunció Ranma con tono cansino y derrotista-. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo los últimos días…y los últimos años. ¡Qué triunfo más amargo!

Akane no respondía. Le temblaba la mano. Probablemente la tendría entumecida luego de tanto esfuerzo por no separarse. O quizá, simplemente, empezaba a delatar por allí, el nerviosismo que las palabras de Ranma provocaban en ella.

-Supongo que me lo merezco… -se despidió Ranma-…pretender casarme contigo porque nos obligan o nos engañan…qué tontería…la próxima vez, intentaré tomar yo la iniciativa.

Akane cerró el puño, ese que había abierto espontáneamente segundos atrás.

-¿Por qué no empiezas ahora? –susurró aproximándose hasta la puerta.

* * *

Y cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar –indagó el rey de los marcianos-. Ya son las cuatro de la mañana. En cinco horas me toca ejecutar a los tres rebeldes que osaron insinuar que Marte es redondo y no plano.

Kang farfulló: "¡Bestias! No había oído semejante aberración desde que Galng Galngei insinuó que Marte giraba alrededor del ptolamol. Si es evidente que ptolamol gira alrededor nuestro.

* * *

-Perdona, Akane, si no me salen las palabras pero creo que Nabiki no nos vio. Hasta donde yo sé, está acción vale más que mil palabras, si es que me aceptas…

El brazo tembloroso de Ranma se acercó poco a poco hasta el de Akane y le cogió de la mano. Al principio la mano de la jovencita bailoteaba sobre la de su prometido, por los nervios. Luego, ambas se volvieron a entrelazar con un nudo tan fuerte y sincero, que ya nunca más intentaron separarse.

* * *

-He ganado, Kang –sostuvo Zorg-. Llevamos casi dos horas con solo luces verdes y azules.

-Diez minutos más. Déjame diez minutos más y verás.

* * *

Al día siguiente Nabiki tuvo un extraño despertar. Su sexto sentido le decía que se la habían jugado aunque no sabía muy bien cómo. Registró todo el cuarto en silencio. Ningún cambio. Se registró a continuación a sí misma. No caería en el viejo truco del maquillaje horrendo puesto durante la noche por una vengativa hermanita menor. Nada, tan solo un calorcito extra en su mano izquierda…

-¿Kuno? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El tonto enamoradizo de Kuno se levantó más confundido que daltónico jugando al twister. Llevaba una nota en la mano libre.

_Querida Nabiki._

_Os he pegado con pegamento las manos. No os preocupéis; no es tóxico. Y el efecto se pasa rápido. Tan solo ciento veinte horas…mejor dicho, cinco días. Que lo paséis bien._

Nabiki gritó con su garganta, pecho y corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Akane te voy a destrozar!

* * *

Y de pronto una luz roja en el artefacto. Zorg se apresuró a calibrar todas las válvulas y ha conectar el traducto1000 para que el material recibido que saliera por los altavoces fuera comprensible por todos.

-¡Akt-Kang-Gñé te voy a destrozar!

Los soldados gritaron al unísono.

-¡Los diminutos hombrecillos verdes de la Tierra amenazan a nuestro rey, a la princesa y a nuestro mejor científico! Llamad a Buk. Llamad a Buk.

Tres días después se desató una brutal carnicería entre terráqueos y marcianos que solo se saldó unos cuántos meses después con un tratado de paz duradera, cuando el valiente capitán de los marcianos, Buk, se enamoró y se casó con una bella amazona. Ranma y Akane no llegaron a enterarse, de tan aislados que estaban en su luna de miel. Y Nabiki…bueno, Nabiki tuvo que elegir entre cortarle la mano a Kuno o casarse con él. Su decisión fue tomada por el muchacho como una declaración de amor y afecto y desde entonces fueron también felices.

Fin.

PS: Shampoo no entender. Shampoo salvar al mundo, enamorando tonto marciano y nadie hablar de ella. En cambio a la Lum esa (que ser menos guapa que yo), dedicarle manga entero.

* * *

Historia Bonus

Por fin sus hijos se han casado, Ranma y Akane, Nabiki y Kuno y por último la mayor, Kasumi, también ha abandonado el nido. Genma y Soun se encuentran solos bebiendo y ahogando las penas.

-La verdad es que los extraño.

-Sí, yo también. Gracias a Dios que has decidido quedarte un poco más conmigo colega. No soportaría la idea de quedarme completamente solo en el Dojo.

-Venga, Soun. Tampoco es para tanto. Pronto volverán los niños de sus respectivas lunas de miel. ¿Sabes lo que haremos? Encenderé la tele. Así dejarás de pensar en tonterías.

_Hace apenas unos minutos el jefe de Gobierno de Japón, el primer ministro Shinzo Abe asistió al acto benéfico…_

-¿Primer ministro? Yo pensaba, Soun, que en Japón teníamos Presidente…no te acuerdas de lo de Ranma…

-Si serás bruto, consuegro…el puesto de primer ministro existe desde la era Meiji. El cargo que ocupó Ranma fue el de presidente de uno de los partidos políticos…

-Pero…¿y lo de dictar leyes… y otras tontadas?

-Un lapsus, nada más. Ahora déjame ver el noticiero que está por salir el reportaje a la actriz Ibuki Sato.

-Soun, perdona que te lo diga pero ahora sí que estoy seguro. Ibuki es nombre de hombre.

-No, qué va. Pareciera que eres un tonto niñato occidental que no sabe nada de la cultura oriental. Hay Ibukis hombres en Japón porque tienen el apelativo en el apellido. De hecho, el rival de Ranma se llamaba Bunmei Ibuki. Pero el nombre de pila es de mujer. Por ejemplo, la niña repelente que persigue a Godai en _Maison Ikkoku_ se llama Ibuki Yagami. Su nombre significa: "respiracion profunda, que da vida, no un suspiro, es el primer respiro de la primavera".

-Pues es la última vez que aprendo cosas en un fanfiction –protestó Genma-. Esta gente mete la pata todo lo que quiere y luego no tiene ni el detalle de admitir que se equivocó. Y para colmo se hace llamar "Sensei". ¡Qué barbaridad!

Fin


	36. Los pervertidos también pueden ser sen

******Los "pervertidos" también pueden ser sensibles.**

**Estimada angelikitap4emmet.** No, no existe esa ley. Me olvidé de aclararlo. Puedes dar por formalmente fallecido/a a Ibuki. Minefine7 no me deja obsesionarme con nombres de mujer.

**Estimada Minefine7**. Sí, me lo habías dicho. Pero tuve que elegir entre cambiar todas las veces que puse "candidato a Presidente" por "candidato a Primer Ministro" o hacer que sea candidato a presidente de partido y me decanté por la segunda por pura pereza. Por la misma razón, será que me olvidé luego de aclararlo y encima metí la pata con lo del final que ahí sí que tenía que ser Primer Ministro.

**Estimada Massy13.** !"Akanil"! Ya me había olvidado de ese adjetivo. Te lo regalo. Aka-ni-lo-uso ya.

**Estimado/a guest.** ¿A que eres "Hiwatari"? Comentario más largo y bonito como siempre y referencias al review anterior. Por suerte me di cuenta en seguida. Ranma y Akane no se enteraron de nada porque...la invasión en realidad n ofue para tanto. El temible ejército de los marcianos estaba ocmpuesto por Buk y nadie más. Lo de "carnicería" fue exageración de los medios de comunicación.

**Estimada Akyfin02**. Bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. Y espero leer algo tuyo pronto**.**

**Estimada Maxhika**. Pues en Japón seguro que venden los peluches del osito Saotome. ¿Ibuki? ¿Qué Ibuki? Yo no conozco ninguna Ibuki.

* * *

¿Quién es el más fuerte? Yo, por supuesto. De eso no cabe duda. Quizá me de vergüenza admitirlo en público pero ahora que estoy solo y nadie me escucha, no tengo reparos en afirmar lo obvio: No solo soy el más fuerte, también le llevo sobrada ventaja al segundo más fuerte. De hecho, no tengo rival. Demás está decir que a las mujeres les gusta que sea el más fuerte. Podrán disfrazar su interés por los músculos con tonterías románticas o sensiblerías pero a la hora de la verdad, la de procrear, todas van por el más fuerte y dejan al tonto poeta tirando en un rincón y llorando por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Además…está mal que lo diga yo aunque no haya nadie presente pero…soy el más guapo también. Las señoritas creen que no me doy cuenta cómo me miran, cómo se les derriten los ojos al verme pasar. Cómo se voltean sus cabecitas tiernas cuando hablo. Cómo suspiran, cuando callo. Pero sí que me doy cuenta. Nadie es tan tonto para no verlo. Provoco terremotos de pasiones a mi paso.

Y sin embargo… "¡Pervertido!" "¡Pervertido!". Siempre me dice lo mismo. ¿No entiende esta tonta de Akane que voy en serio? Es verdad que mis métodos no son tan elegantes como ella quisiera y que a veces me distraigo con otras pero solo ella es mi amor verdadero. A veces pienso que es ciega. ¿Cuántos gestos de indudable amor tuve por ella ya? ¿Mil? ¿Tres mil? Para ser exactos, creo que ya voy por encima de la decena de miles. O a lo mejor, lo sabe y me ignora. Al fin y al cabo, vivimos en la misma casa. Sería muy doloroso que me rechazara directamente y seguir conviviendo. Probablemente sea eso. Teme romper mi corazón y por eso se hace la tonta. Seguro. Lo sospecho desde hace meses. Intento olvidar aquellas ideas tontas e ignorarlas. Más que nada porque en un hombre como yo quedan mal las lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos.

No lloro por mi, qué conste. Lloro por ella. Por lo que se pierde. Es la gran afortunada. La ganadora de la lotería, la Louise Lane de Nerima. Pero ella nada, no se da cuenta. Ha perdido el ticket de la lotería y el teléfono de Clark Kent al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué me rechaza, pues? Si creo haber aclarado de forma bastante objetiva el punto del atractivo físico y excepcional fuerza. ¿Acaso hay algo más que pueda querer una mujer que eso? Solo se me ocurre una cosa. Pero es demasiado horrible siquiera insinuarlo. Jamás diría que Akane es una interesada de mierda porque eso sería faltarle el respeto. Me da igual si todas las chicas del mundo describen a su galán ideal como: "guapo, fuerte y rico". Yo de ninguna manera pensaría que Akane es una p…rastrera que me rechaza por mi delicada situación económica. Porque solo cumplo con las dos primeras premisas. Eso sí que no. Eso sería pasarse tres pueblos. Una barbaridad. De seguro que debe de haber alguna otra razón. Hay quien dice que es el pudor. A ella le gustaría entregarse a mis dones pero no se anima. Es acercarse a ellos y empezar a pensar estupideces como que no me merece. Y es verdad que no me merece. Que estoy años luz por encima en virtudes que ella pero da igual. Ha tenido suerte. Me he encaprichado con ella y no dejaré que tonterías como las diferencias en atractivo social nos separe. Da igual si yo soy un diez y ella, un cinco y medio. Juntos seremos un quince y medio. ¿Qué digo? Tonto de mí. Juntos seremos un veinte. Obviamente, cuando seamos novios deberá esmerarse para conservarme e irá limando sus imperfecciones poco a poco. Yo puedo esperar. No soy tan engreído como para pretender tener una Akane diez ya. Eso llegará con el tiempo…y mis enseñanzas. Tendré que enseñarle de cero a vestirse, caminar, hablar. En el fondo, no haré nada nuevo. Todos los hombres reeducamos a nuestras mujeres desde el mismísimo momento en que nos casamos. Soy consciente de que algunas de sus costumbres dañinas son más difíciles de erradicar que otras. Por ejemplo, tendré que aceptar que de vez en cuando tenga la necesidad de que hablemos sobre sus sentimientos o sobre el "futuro". Como si no tuviera yo bastante con el difícil "presente" y el tan esquivo "pasado". También me he resignado a que, en una pelea, recordará cada una de mis palabras en el contexto más favorable a sus intereses argumentativos, en lugar del momento y lugar en que fueron pronunciadas. Solo una mujer sería capaz de hacer pedir perdón a una persona por decirle "te amo, eres maravillosa". Si le conviene, ya te saldrá con un reproche del estilo: "¿O sea que solo me amas porque soy maravillosa? ¿Y si un día me levanto malhumorada y menos "maravillosa" ya no me querrás más? ¿Apenas baje un poco mi nivel de "maravillosidad" me vas a dejar por otra más "maravillosa"?"

Así son las mujeres. Incluso Akane. Tampoco la puedo culpar por ser así. ¿Qué otra forma tienen de intentar hacernos frente en una discusión que utilizando infinitas tretas en el diálogo?

Es que no lo entienden. Se cree, ella y las demás, que por ser hipersensible, eso le da derecho a machacarme. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Que yo no tengo mi corazoncito? ¿Mi sensibilidad? ¿Acaso no tengo yo derecho a sentirme herido si me dice "pervertido" como volvió a decirme esta mañana? ¿Y por qué me dijo algo tan hiriente? ¿Tan inapropiado? Por una tontería de nada…si tiene más de veinte braguitas en su armario. ¿Qué le importa si me robo una para mi colección? La verdad es que estoy harto. A partir de ahora, pasaré de Akane Tendo. Hay otros peces en el mar para este anciano.

* * *

Happosai se levantó de la mesa y se acercó hasta Ranma que estaba en la cocina. Su tono serio y duro delataba una extrema solemnidad en sus palabras.

-Muchacho, lo he meditado mucho y finalmente he tomado una decisión. Tienes un rival menos en el campo del amor.

Y se marchó.

Al rato Akane que estaba un tanto más lejos intentando infructuosamente coser una bufanda nueva, arrojó ovillo y agujas a un costado y miró a Ranma.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa al maestro? Esta mañana me ha devuelto todas las braguitas que me había robado.

-Nada, nada. Cosas de viejo senil. Ya se le pasará. Cuando terminé de lavar los platos, si quieres, te lo cuento. Pero promete no reírte. Para él es cosa seria.

Fin.

* * *

_Obviamente ninguna de vosotras habrá pensado que el narrador era Ranma, ¿verdad? Eso sería dudar de las convicciones morales del pobre joven de la trenza sin prueba alguna. Sería sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre su forma de ser y comportarse. Si lo habéis hecho, que os sirva de lección. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio piensa así por muy natural que os parezca que todos sí lo hacen. Estamos demasiado ocupados pensando en fútbol y cosas mucho más vitales para el buen desenvolvimiento del equilibrio económico mundial como la fecha de estreno de la nueva película de Dragon Ball en español. Por poneros un ejemplo, este fic al entero no está inspirado en una experiencia autobiográfica ni nada por el estilo. Se inspira en el fútbol. Más específicamente, en las famosas palabras de Cristiano Ronaldo: "Me pitan por envidia. Porque soy guapo, rico y juego bien al fútbol"._

_Si queréis, podéis intentar refutarme eso de que ningún hombre piensa realmente así, relatándome la cosa más horriblemente machista que hayáis escuchado y/o leído._

* * *

Historia bonus.

Bulmita lleva dos semanas jugando a volver a casa desde el cole sin pisar ninguna "línea", es decir, ninguna conjunción de baldosas en el suelo. Al principio, aunque tardábamos una eternidad en llegar a casa le dejaba. Sin embargo, desde la semana pasada me ha obligado a unirme al juego lo que me ha obligado a desarrollar la aparentemente inútil capacidad de caminar sin pisar obstáculos inexistentes en el suelo. Hete aquí que hoy a la mañana, tuve que salir de casa muy temprano y todavía se encontraba en plena ebullición el carnaval desatado de Semana Santa. Borrachos por el suelo, vómitos, basura, ríos de cerveza derramada. Y sin embargo, gracias a las enseñanzas de Bulmita, llegué a destino sin pisar ningún obstáculo. Niña sabia.

Fin de la historia bonus.


	37. A la deriva en el Más Allá

_Nuevo three-shot en un ambiente bastante apocalíptico. Espero que os guste. Solo dos aclaraciones. Primero, es un fic de Ranma y Akane como siempre y de ninguna manera, un extraño Ranma-Ranko. Segundo, sé que os tengo acostumbrados a las identidades confusas pero en este caso no hay nada de eso. Ranko no es Akane ni nada parecido._

* * *

**A la deriva en el mas allá.**

Ranma despertó en una barca. Tres certezas le acompañaban. Primero, que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Lo sabía por aquel angustioso recuerdo del accidente de tránsito y por los cielos morados tan antinaturales que cubrían todo de este a oeste y de norte a sur. Segundo, que se había librado de la maldición y esto era indudable dado que Ranko le acompañaba desdoblada en su propio cuerpo a escasos metros de su posición. Y por último, y no menos importante, comprendía que aquella barca no era normal. Mejor dicho, sí que lo era, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el otro mundo. Una normalidad solo aceptable en aquella dimensión y totalmente ajena a la normalidad del mundo de los vivos.

Ranma se acomodó sobre la proa y volvió a pensar en aquellas tres singularidades. Desde luego, no se equivocaba. Estaba muerto y bien muerto. Solo bastaba frotarse la cabeza con el brazo izquierdo para advertir al tacto que llevaba incrustado parte de un limpiaparabrisas que atravesaba toda su cara desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta sobresalir unos centímetros por debajo de la mandíbula derecha.

Lo de Ranko tampoco entraba dentro del rango de lo confuso. Una joven pelirroja estaba allí sentada, junto a él. Con idéntico limpiaparabrisas atravesándole por idénticos sectores de su rostro. Parecía dispuesta a hablar pero algo le detenía. Una suerte de extraña melancolía más que normal puesto que había muerto. Ranma intentó interesarse por su estado. Saber si se trataba de él mismo o de la chica original que se había ahogado en otro tiempo. Si le dolía la cara –a él no- o si tan solo conocía algo de la mutua situación, puesto que ya estaba despierta cuando él recobró la consciencia. Nada de esto pudo articular. La misma melancolía de descubrir que ya no era, le impedía compartir impresiones, de momento. De hecho, ambos recurrían a un mismo tic para digerir lo que les ocurría: taparse la tripa con ambas manos como si se estuvieran abrazando a sí mismos.

Por lo pronto, el tercer detalle, el más importante de todos, les tenía sin cuidado. Daba igual si la barca no tenía remos o si parecía avanzar mágicamente por su propia voluntad hacia un destino determinado. De momento todos lo que se podía ver eran las naranjas aguas del más allá en todas direcciones.

Existía un cuarto detalle extraño pero solo lo era para Ranko. Que lloviera, aún sin nubes, le parecía casi normal a Ranma en un escenario como ese. Pero a Ranko no. Ella sabía de sobra que en el mundo de los muertos, nunca llovía. Al menos, claro está, que las precipitaciones fueran de naturaleza humana. Extraño fenómeno que solo se daba por unas horas cada tres o cuatro siglos.

-Estamos muertos…

-Eso parece –repuso Ranma-. Lo siento. Ha sido por amor.

-Es la segunda vez que me pasa ya.

La forma de hablar de Ranko, frases cortas y directas, agradaba a Ranma. En general tenía bastantes problemas para entender a las mujeres, sus sutilezas, sus largos discursos llenos de preguntas con dobles sentidos ocultos…Por el momento se sentía a salvo de eso. Y, sin embargo, el doble sentido dormía latente allí mismo y condensando en unas pocas sílabas. Alguien más avispado quizá hubiese comprendido el verdadero significado de su frase. En la superficie, lo obvio: que había muerto una vez en Jusenkyo y otra vez, ahora. En lo profundo, que era la segunda vez que le ocurría aquella tragedia textualmente "por amor".

-¿Ranko? ¿Ya has estado aquí?

La chica asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

-Sí, ya estuve cuando morí por primera vez pero, por favor, no me llames así. Mi nombre es Vega. ¿No te creerías de verdad que el nombre que te inventaste era el correcto?

-No, claro…pero…esto es un poco confuso. ¿Por qué estamos separados ahora? ¿Cómo es que ahora eres "Vega" y antes solo un cuerpo de mujer?

Vega resopló.

-La maldición de Jusenkyo nos unió en cuerpo y alma. Ahora que hemos muerto, el hechizo se ha roto. Los demás no lo saben porque el alma de un cerdo o un pato no hacen gran cosa…

-Pero…¿y tú? ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de ti? No has pronunciado palabra en meses.

-No me gusta hablar…

Ranma agachó la cabeza.

-¿Entonces lo sabes todo de mi?

-Todo.

-Lo siento. No sabía que también te arrastraba a ti a esto…pero tuve que elegir entre Akane y yo…creo que ya lo sabes…no tiene sentido ocultarte nada a ti…la amo más que a mi mismo.

Vega no respondió. Su gesto triste y perdido en el horizonte, en las nubes que no existían, en el origen de aquella lluvia extraña, marcaban un desacomodo con las palabras del muchacho. No llegaba a significar un "yo no creo en el amor" pero lo parecía.

La lluvia se hacía por momentos más densa y pesada. Sin llegar a convertirse en una tormenta, empapaba todo a su paso. La barca seguía describiendo eses por el océano.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?

-¿Lo dices por la barca? A ningún lado. Esto está desierto. El paraíso –señaló el cielo morado- está arriba. Esto es el Limbo. Pero tranquilo. Pronto subiremos.

Ranma sonrió. La chica reservada que había vivido dentro suyo durante tanto tiempo sin pronunciar palabra, comenzaba poco a poco a soltarse.

-¡Yo no quiero subir! ¡Quiero volver con Akane!

-Ja. Imposible.

Luego, solo hubo silencio. Hasta que pasado un rato, Ranma se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Vega.

-¿Qué haces? -exclamó la muchacha, ofendida- No te andes tomando tantas libertades –se la arrojó por la cabeza-. Yo no soy una de esas estúpidas que se babosean si se te ocurre soltar un gesto caballeroso a cuentagotas cada dos meses. ¡Que te tengo bien calado! A ti te gusta simular que eres tímido para que te perdonen todo, ¿verdad? Pues conmigo no te funcionará.

-Ajá -le señaló Ranma-. Lo sabía. Tienes tu temperamento. Hice bien en testearte. No eres tan diferente de Akane y de las demás chicas. Una tontería de nada y mira cómo hablas.

-Idiota –murmuró mientras le daba la espalda. Daba igual que Ranma se comportara como un tonto, pronto la lluvia se disiparía y el sol brillaría en todo su esplendor. Solo tendría que aguantarle hasta entonces. Después, el hipercalórico sol del más allá derretiría sus cuerpos y ambas almas ascenderían al Paraíso.

Ranma volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

-Lo siento, Vega. Pensaba que tenías frío. Por lo menos estoy seguro de que ponías cara de disgusto cada vez que te caían gotas de lluvia en la cara. Tú lo sabes todo de mí pero yo nada de ti.

Tenía razón. El mero contacto de alguna de aquellas gotas con su piel le hacía estremecer. Casi como si le doliera.

-Akane es tonta –dijo Vega sin mirarle.

-Sí.

-¿Solo dices "sí"?

-Sí.

-Me refiero a que siempre cae en tus trampas. Primero lo de la caballerosidad a cuentagotas y luego, lo de la acción con interpretación romántica subyacente. Ahora resulta que te preocupabas por mi salud…si estamos muertos. ¿Qué más da si tengo frío o me dan asco estas gotas de mierda?

-Ajá.

-Pues yo no caigo. Me has dado la chaqueta para que te vea el pecho. Siempre que ves a una chica nueva procuras semidesnudarte.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, es evidente. Estamos muertos, solos. Soy la última mujer en el mundo. Y quieres ligar conmigo. Además siempre lo has dicho. Yo soy más guapa que Akane, ¿no? Las tengo más grandes.

-Te faltó mencionar otras de mis "artimañas". La hipercompetitividad. Si tú te pones monosilábica…pues yo más. Da la casualidad que desde que solo te digo "sí", te ha dado por hablar. Y mira por dónde…me he enterado que también te gusto a ti.

-Idiota.

-No lo niegas. ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Normal…si me conoces al detalle, mis cualidades, mis…

.No sabes nada de mí, engreído de mierda –le interrumpió-. Yo NO CREO en el amor.

Ranma volvió a reírse.

-Eres más difícil que una mula empacada. Pero por fin lo has soltado. ¿No "crees en el amor"? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Antes creías? ¿Qué pasó, Vega? Confiesa. ¿Cómo has muerto?

-Ya te lo dije. Me ahogué por amor. ¿Contento? Ya lo he dicho. Tuve la muerte más estúpida posible. Bu-Wei nunca lloró por mí. Ni siquiera se compadeció. A los tres meses ya se había casado con otra que ni conocía. Que lo sepas, el amor es así de frágil. Akane tampoco esperará mucho para olvidarte. Ya lo verás. El amor es una mierda. Ni trasciende el tiempo ni el espacio, como se suele creer. De hecho es tan efímero e irreal que casi podría asegurar que no existe. No tiene sentido querer escapar del Limbo. Estaré mucho mejor allí arriba.

Ranma miró consecutivamente el cielo morado y a Vega.

-¿Has dicho: "escapar"? ¿Todavía podemos volver a la vida?

-No.

-Lo has dicho.

-No.

-Entonces me voy. Prefiero nadar yo solo que esperar un imposible: que esta barca me lleve a destino o que tú me digas la verdad.

Vega se abalanzó sobre Ranma y le redujo de una sola patada.

-Dos cosas que no sabes de mí, artista marcial de pacotilla. Uno, no caigo en tus truquitos. De sobra sé que quieres manipularme para obtener de mi lo que te interesa y luego dejarme tirada. Y dos, peleando, no me llegas ni a los tobillos.

-Los tobillos de Akane son más bonitos.

Vega se volteó.

-Idiota.

-¿Me lo cuentas? ¿O sigo haciendo comentarios hirientes al azar? Ya sabes que es mi especialidad. Puedo estar horas.

-No tienes horas. En cuanto se acabe la lluvia, se acabó también para nosotros. Nuestras almas se elevarán. Nuestros cuerpos se derretirán.

Ranma se incorporó.

-Bien, hay esperanza. Una lluvia así puede acabarse ya o durar días.

Vega meneó la cabeza.

-¿No quieres entenderlo, verdad? En el Limbo nunca llueve. Hace horas que deberíamos habernos librado de nuestras ataduras terrenales. Esto que cae no es lluvia. Son las lágrimas de Akane.

Las mejillas del joven se ruborizaron instantáneamente.

-¿Entonces Akane está llorando por mi y sus lágrimas nos protegen? Y dices que el amor no existe.

-Normal. Has muerto. Por supuesto que hoy está llorando pero, ¿cuál crees que es la capacidad máxima del aparato lacrimal de una persona normal? Ningún humano ha llorado jamás más de diez horas seguidas sin interrumpir el goteo de lágrimas al menos un instante. En cuanto pare a tomarse un respiro de un segundo, aún si luego sigue, el sol nos calcinará. Ya lleva unas siete horas llorando. Nos queda en el Limbo entre un instante y tres horas. Quizá te ame, pero desde luego el "amor" es una fuerza de la naturaleza frágil y débil. ¿Cómo va a vencer a la mayor de todas, a la Muerte?

-Tenemos tres horas para averiguarlo. Ya va siendo hora de que me digas dónde está la salida.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. En el próximo nos enteraremos de muchas cosas sobre el más allá, la paradoja del amor…y no os digo más. Sería terrible que os enterarais ya de que en la segunda parte Akane dejará de llorar.

* * *

Historia bonus

Luego de tres horas de entrenar para realizar correctamente los pasos de la fusión con Bulmita, Gohan exclama: "Hostia, no ha funcionado. No lo entiendo, si esta vez lo hemos hecho perfecto".

Fin.

* * *

Comentarios

**Estimadas Maribrit, ResaS y TsukiNoHikari90**. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos.

**Estimada Hiwatari.** ¿Qué hacía Ranma lavando los platos? Ni idea, pero era muy conveniente para hacerlo quedar como una persona no machista.

**Estimada LadySc –Maaya.** Lo pasamos bien en Semana Santa aunque muy atareados. ¿Y tú?

Tienes razón con lo que los hijos son los que más enseñan. Eso sí, todo lo que me enseñó Gohan sobre cómo ser padre, no me sirvió de nada con Bulmita. Será que tienen personalidades muy diferentes…

**Estimada Minefine7**. ¡Y la canta Ryoga! ¿Ryoga es el que se transforma en chica, no? En ese entonces no es que supiera muy bien quién era quién.

**Estimada Akyfin02.** Lo de no pisar las líneas es un juego entretenido sin duda. Pero un consejo, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, intentes jugar a eso montada en bicicleta como hizo una vez Gohan. Los árboles ni se mueven ni avisan de su presencia a los desprevenidos que conducen mirando al suelo.

**Estimada Shiroki-San**. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Engancharse con un juego nuevo es terrible. Cuando Gohan y Bulmita se obsesionaron con el Peggle, Minefine7 y yo hasta terminamos soñando con el Himno a la alegría.

**Estimada elena 79.** Efectivamente, el ego de Happosai es más grande que el de Ranma. Pero ojo. Solo un poquito más.

**Estimada Maxhika.** Fue tu imaginación. Ibuki está oficialmente muerta. Sobre el peluche, puedes conseguirte alguno de cualquier personaje de Rumiko y cambiarle la ropa. Total, dibuja a todos parecidos.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra.** Lástima, no pude engañarte. Ya lo conseguiré con algún otro one-shot en el futuro.

_Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer._


	38. A la deriva en el Más Allá Segunda part

**A la deriva en el Más Allá. Segunda parte**

-Lo siento, Akane. Está muerto.

¿Cuántas historias empezaban con la frase que habían pronunciado Tofu? Peor aún, ¿cuántas acababan con aquella noticia? Akane no lo sabía ni le importaba. Por su mente solo pasaba una cosa: preguntar cómo era posible que se sintiera tan cálido su cuerpo todavía. Tan pacífica su mirada. Su aspecto tan poco muerto y tan dormido. Tan irrealmente cercano. Todo eso pretendía preguntar Akane. Pero no podía. Llevaba la boca, la lengua, los dientes y las encías resecas. Incluso las papilas gustativas, secas como una lija, ríspidas como las de un gato. Todos sus fluidos se habían trasladado a los ojos que derramaban ligerísimos ríos de tristeza, mientras el resto del cuerpo se deshidrataba poco a poco del dolor.

-Nabiki, será mejor que te lleves a tu hermana a su habitación. Todavía tiene por delante una dura rehabilitación. Además –le susurró al oído-, mañana le desconectaremos. Cuanto antes le libremos del dolor de verle morir dos veces, mejor.

Nabiki meneó la cabeza.

-No, no la conoces como yo. De aquí no la saca nadie ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Dejemoslos solos por el momento. Ya se dormirá y la trasladaremos a su cuarto.

Su hermana lo tenía bastante claro. Sabía de sobra que el dolor era un concepto relativo. ¿Lo sentía realmente una mariposa aplastada instantáneamente por el zarpazo de un león furioso? ¿O el dinosaurio que llevaba incrustado en el pié durante décadas el diminuto diente de alguna de sus víctimas? A la luz de estos ejemplos, ni el tamaño del daño ni el tiempo que se prolongaba parecían ser las claves del "dolor absoluto". Quizá el lento deterioro del ser amado o de uno mismo. O las malas noticias sorpresivas y constantes, como las de las telenovelas. Nabiki no sabía decirlo con exactitud. En el fondo poco le importaba. Su intuición le decía que Akane en aquel momento estaba experimentando aquello tan difícil de describir. Dolor absoluto, locura, desdén por conceptos sagrados como el mundo, la esperanza o la bondad del destino.

Unos temblores mínimos, dos uniformes surcos que iban desde los ojos hasta el mentón por el que circulaba agua mezclada con sangre y poco más. Ninguna otra parte de Akane se movía. Su pose se asemejaba a la de una estatua clásica. La cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho todavía tibio. Y la mano izquierda, pequeña y suave, sobre la derecha de Ranma, mucho más grande y firme a pesar de la falta de vida. Los pies entrecruzados completaban la imagen misma del desamparo por el ser amado ausente.

Llevaba siete horas exactas llorando. Por él, que ya no cumpliría con ninguno de sus sueños, por ella misma, que se había quedado sin razones para continuar y sobre todo por su familia, que pronto se quedaría sin Romeo y sin Julieta. Montescos y Capuletos, Saotomes y Tendos… ¿Quién hubiese dicho que con visiones familiares tan irreversiblemente opuestas hacia el amor de sus vástagos, arribarían a un mismo fin: la muerte de ambos jóvenes? Akane ya lo tenía decidido. No era tonta. Comprendía que pronto le desenchufarían y cuando eso ocurriera, saldría a tomar un poco de aire y luego, se dejaría caer desde la azotea. En aquel momento Akane odiaba al destino y la fortuna, dioses caprichosos, que se burlaban del contexto espacial y temporal, de las buenas intenciones y de las malas. Daba igual si todo era fácil o difícil. Si debían luchar contra las familias para casarse o para no casarse tan pronto. A la postre, eran humanos y cualquier tontería podía torcer su felicidad sin previo aviso. Amor, tesón, testadurez, todos juntos solo eran escudos débiles e inútiles para defenderse de las ponzoñosas lanzas de aquellos dioses.

Eso mismo pensaba Vega pero de otra forma. Habiéndolo experimentado en carne propia durante demasiados siglos. Un poco por esta razón y otro poco por su personalidad un tanto desabrida, iba haciendo oídos sordos a todos los ruegos de Ranma. Verdad era que el muchacho fácilmente podría intentarlo por la fuerza. Estaban solos en el medio de la nada, muertos. No había ley moral que lo impidiera ni riesgo alguno de lastimarla. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su naturaleza un tanto impaciente y propensa a perder los papeles, seguía pidiéndole las cosas con educación. Y eso que sabía que el tiempo se agotaba. Vega dudaba. Por un lado le seguía pareciendo evidente que se trataba de su famosa táctica número uno, la caballerosidad sorpresiva. Por otro, ¿qué tenía de malo ayudarle? Si ya todo daba igual.

-Por favor, Vega. Conozco a Akane. Si no vuelvo pronto, hará una locura.

Vega le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-No te hagas el mártir. Entiendo que quieras resucitar. Aprovechar la inusual oportunidad. Pero no me digas que lo haces por esa. Lo quieres por ti. Nadie es tan tonto como para…

-¿Cómo para intentar detener un coche sin frenos con las manos desnudas? –le interrumpió Ranma-. ¿Porque el amor de tu vida se ha tropezado? No, no conozco a nadie así de tonto. Tampoco conozco a una que, incluso en esa situación, se quedó callada. Una que por muy cerrada que se haga, aprobaba las acciones del tonto como las más correctas en esa situación.

Vega dejó caer un brazo por fuera de la barca. Las aguas naranjas, tan frescas y ligeras como las de un manantial en primavera, le acariciaban los dedos. Lamentablemente no podía sentirlo. Estaba muerta.

-No estaba prestando atención. ¿Don egocéntrico no pretenderá que admire silenciosamente cada una de sus tonterías, verdad?

-Claro que lo hacías. Si no fuera así, no sabrías que nos atropelló un coche. Yo no te lo he dicho.

Vega se acercó en silencio hasta Ranma y se sentó a su lado. Ojos contra ojos, nariz contra nariz y…limpiaparabrisas contra limpiaparabrisas.

-Tienes razón. No veo ningún detalle que me haga sospechar el motivo de nuestra muerte…hagamos un trato. Grita bien fuerte: "el amor no existe" y te diré cómo "no" salir de aquí. Y digo "no" porque es un imposible. Igual no te angusties. Nadie te oirá; solo yo. No será más vergonzoso que cuando jugabas contigo mismo a los dados. ¿Te acuerdas? Se suponía que tenías que declararte a Akane si salía una suma par…pero siempre terminabas haciéndote trampa para que saliera impar. Comparado con eso, esto es un juego de niños.

Ranma le susurró al oído.

-El amor existe, Vega. Lo sé porque amo a Akane. Y sé que sigues amando a Wu-Bei porque intentas negarlo a cada instante. Solo existe una constante en este mundo y es el amor. Ninguna otra fuerza te obligaría en caso de querer negarle realidad, a hacerlo a cada instante. Este trato me parece mejor. Cuéntame lo de Wu-Bei y luego enséñame cómo salir de aquí. Como dices tú. No debes tener vergüenza. Solo yo te oiré. No puede ser más vergonzoso que vivir en el cuerpo de un chico por meses.

-¡Idiota! ¿No entiendes que las dos historias son una sola? ¿Qué Wu-Bei no lloró lo suficiente por mí? El muy hijo de p…me dejó morir para ganar la vida eterna.

* * *

Mil quinientos años atrás.

-Lo siento, hija. No puedes casarte con Wu-Bei. Es un cobarde.

¿Cuántas historias empezaban con la frase que habían pronunciado el padre de Vega? Peor aún, ¿cuántas acababan con aquella noticia? La jovencita no lo sabía ni le importaba. Por su mente solo pasaba una cosa: preguntar cómo era posible que el capitán más valiente del reino, su legítimo prometido, fuera realmente un cobarde. El vencedor, durante el día de Grock, de mil dragones por la mañana y mil gigantes por la tarde. El gran pacíficador del caos que les rodeaba. Su aspecto tan temible como arrogante había ahuyentado durante lustros a todo tipo de seres mitológicos que pululaban por los alrededores. Su prometido era tan irrealmente feroz con los enemigos y tierno con ella. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía su padre a llamarle así? Si Wu-bei significaba antónimo de valentía, ¿qué quedaba para el resto? Todo eso pretendía preguntar Vega. Pero no podía. Llevaba la boca, la lengua, los dientes y las encías resecas. Incluso las papilas gustativas, secas como una lija, ríspidas como las de un gato. Todos sus fluidos se habían trasladado a los ojos que derramaban ligerísimos ríos de tristeza, mientras el resto del cuerpo se deshidrataba poco a poco del dolor.

De acuerdo, se había negado a realizar el ritual de inmortalización…pero ¿y qué? ¿Qué más daba si no deseaba seguir protegiendo el reino eternamente? Eso no le convertía en cobarde. De seguro tendría sus razones y aunque ella no las entendiera, las aceptaba. Confiaba en él. Nadie que tuviera presa una Hidra porque le gustaba desayunar cabezas de serpiente por la mañana podía ser un cobarde por la noche. No tenía sentido. Y si… y si a pesar de todo lo fuera…a Vega le daba igual. Le amaba. Así, valiente como era. Y también le amaría si se le diera por renegar de sus principales virtudes. El amor debía de ser eterno como sus sentimientos.

Vega se pasó llorando los siguientes dos días en sus aposentos hasta que al amanecer del tercero le despertó un terremoto. Era el mismo Wu-Bei que había vuelto del destierro para hablar con ella. La mayoría de los soldados, fieles todavía a su gran capitán o temerosos de una lucha que sabían que no podían ganar, se apartaban a su paso. Los pocos que intentaban mantener una pose leal al rey…caían como moscas sin recibir daño alguno. Así de fuerte y generoso era Wu-Bei.

La princesa Vega sintió cómo poco a poco se iban acercando los poderosos pasos de su prometido hasta que por fin se detuvieron tras la puerta, sin abrirla. La muchacha esperó unos cuántos minutos. Por un lado le hacía gracias que aquel cúmulo de músculos tartamudeara al verle y agachara la cabeza como si tuviera miedo de ella. Por otro lado, jamás daría el primer paso ella. Si quería raptarla para vivir juntos en el exilio, le parecía bien…pero tenía que ser él quien se lo pidiera por las buenas o lo hiciera por las malas. Sin embargo, al rato escuchó como los pasos de Wu-Bei se alejaban y bajaban poco a poco por la escalera que guiaba a los calabozos.

Solo entonces, Vega perdió la paciencia y salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, mastodonte descerebrado? ¿No ves que asustas a los pobres soldaditos de pacotilla que intentan "protegerme"?

-Lo siento, su majestad –se arrodilló Wu-Bei-. Solo será un momento…me he dejado a la Hidra aquí. Será mejor que la lleve conmigo.

-¿Solo por eso has vuelto?

Wu-Bei se puso colorado.

-Por supuesto. No tengo ningún interés en la realeza. En mujeres frágiles como la seda.

El rostro de Wu-Bei se incrustó en una pared cercana empujado por una poderosa patada de Vega.

-¿Te parezco "frágil", descerebrado?

-Wu-Bei se sacudió los trozos de piedra que se habían enganchado entre sus rulos como si se tratara de un poco de caspa.

-Con esos modos, su majestad nunca conseguirá casarse con un noble refinado…

-¡Mejor! –exclamó Vega-. ¡Si yo solo quiero casarme con un mastod…con nadie! ¡Ya lo sabes! No pienso casarme nunca.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Me lo recuerda siempre su majestad. Igual yo. Jamás mezclaría mi sangre fuerte y roja con la acuosa sangre azul de los nobles.

Por primera vez en su vida Wu-Bei recibió un ataque a su cara que no fue capaz de esquivar ni rechazar. Pafff. Una cachetada dada con fuerza y amor. Una cachetada muy poco recatada.

-Idiota.

-Tengo que irme, su majestad. Hasta siempre.

Vega volvió a pegarle. Pafffff. Esta vez en la otra mejilla.

-¿Así te vas? ¿Sin decirme siquiera por qué has rechazado hacer el ritual? ¿Realmente tienes miedo de morir?

La risa de Wu-Bei, esa carcajada sonora que atemorizaba a los enemigos a siete kilómetros a la distancia, se dejó oír por última vez dentro de palacio.

-¿Miedo yo? Solo temo a una casa y es forzarte a casarte conmigo puesto que claramente no quieres. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando vuelve del más allá? ¿Qué excusa tendrás para decirle que no te casas al rey? Lo he dejado todo, mi honor, la inmortalidad, la gloria, mi reino…por ti. Porque te am…porque respeto tu decisión de no realizar enlace alguno.

-Entonces haz el ritual, tonto de capirote, yo te…yo te lo ordeno…como tu princesa.

-Demasiado tarde. Ya he tirado la pócima de la inmortalidad en una fosa de Jusenkyo.

Vega se echó ambas manos a la cara.

-Demonios, ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¿Cómo irás al más allá y volverás sin la pócima?

-Está claro. No iré. Mejor dicho, iré pero no volveré.

-¿Planeas vencer al último demonio Rubí de todas formas? ¿Aunque ya nada te obliga?

-Sí. Es lo correcto. Cumpliré con mi deber solo que luego no volveré a casarme contigo. Así todos contentos. Adiós –dijo dándole la espalda.

Vega estiró el brazo entero, cerró el puño y le señaló con el índice.

-Como des un paso más, te daré la paliza que no se han atrevido a darte los cien dragoncitos y gigantes inútiles. Solo un inmortal que beba la pócima de la muerte puede regresar del otro mundo. Un mortal apenas si tiene chances de lograrlo.

-Se equivoca su majestad. Yo puedo. El reino estará a salvo cuando le mate.

Vega cerró los ojos. En teoría la solución a su dilema era muy sencilla. Decirle que le amaba. Luego Wu-Bei se tomaría ambas pociones para morir como un inmortal, viajaría al mundo de los muertos y liquidaría al demonio Rubi que tanto daño les hacía desde el Limbo. Mientras tanto ella se bebería su propia pócima de la inmortalidad, aquella que le permitía llorar indefinidamente, y con su llanto le protegería del sol del otro mundo hasta que regresara. Solo había dos problemas. Wu-Bei había desperdiciado su pócima y ella, ni aún así, le daría el gusto de confesarse antes que él.

-Wu-Bei. Antes de irte me gustaría darte un regalo…pero me da vergüenza. Por favor cierra los ojos.

El mayor héroe de la antigüedad le hizo caso sin entender. Por un lado le cosquilleaba la nariz, hecho que en su enorme experiencia en batalla se traducía como la proximidad de un feroz ataque. Por otro, le latía el corazón a mil por hora. Y más aún cuando sentía a Vega tan cerca suyo. Su respiración casi contra la suya. Sus dedos acariciando sus labios y entreabriéndolos poco a poco. Y luego, un líquido sabroso resbaló por su garganta.

-¡Ja! –exclamó Vega-. Te lo has bebido. Ya eres inmortal.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Wu-Bei.

-¿Esta es tu pócima? ¿Qué pretendes entonces? ¿Qué yo llore por ti? ¿Cómo vas a vencer tú al demonio Rubi? ¿Cómo vas a volver si no eres inmortal?

-En lugar de tomarme la pócima de la muerte, me ahogaré en las fosas de Jusenkyo. Dicen que están sobre la mismísima casa de Rubí en el más allá. Así apareceré cerca de la salida, venceré al demonio de una patada y regresaré antes de que pasen diez horas. ¿Podrás llorar por mi diez horas, verdad mastodonte?

-No te lo permitiré. Es un plan suicida.

Vega le guiñó el ojo.

-Tu plan.

Y Así antes de que Wu-Bei se pudiera abalanzar sobre ella, Vega se escurrió entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia las fosas de Jusenkyo. Su plan era arriesgado pero delicioso. Wu-Bei tendría que llorar por ella. Más que una confesión desde su óptica. Su triunfo en la batalla que realmente le importaba, en la del orgullo amoroso.

* * *

Ranma oyó todo el relato de Vega en silencio. Por momentos tenía ganas de llorar él mismo. Ahora estaba seguro. No había caído en las fosas de Jusenkyo por causalidad. Era el destino. Su historia, su forma de comportarse con Akane, eran idénticas a las de Vega y Wu-Bei.

-Podrías haberle dicho que le querías. Tuviste infinitas oportunidades.

-¿Y justamente tú vienes a reprochármelo? Además da igual. El muy imbécil nunca lloró por mí. No me amaba realmente. Luego lo supe, se negaba a hacer el ritual para no verse forzado a casarse conmigo. Había otra, una tal Ibuki. Y yo, tonta y distraída princesa, nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta.

-¿Por eso me odias? ¿Porque Akane sí llora por mí?

Vega sintió con la cabeza. No tenía ya sangre en las venas pero aún así logró ruborizarse.

-Lo siento –Ranma dejó escapar una lágrima-. Sé que no es lo mismo pero esta lágrima –se la puso en el dedo índice y se la ofreció- es por ti.

Vega la cogió y se la colocó otra vez bajo los ojos.

-No, gracias. Esto le pertenece a Akane. No a mí…-miró hacia abajo y exhaló un suspiro-. Venga, será mejor que practiques un poco aguantar la respiración. La salida está bajo el agua… Es filosófico ¿sabes? Para vivir, primero hay que estar preparado para morir. Huir de la muerte yendo hacia ella.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿Nada más? No parece tan complicado. A alguien más se le habrá ocurrido en el pasado. ¿Cómo es que no revive gente a todas horas?

-Hay tres impedimentos –repuso Vega-. El primero es que solo puede revivir gente que realmente sea amada en el mundo de los vivos (la lluvia). Dos, que el muerto en cuestión sea suficientemente puro como para abandonar su última posesión: la barca. Y la tercera no la conozco. Solo sé que la llaman: "la paradoja del amor". Según las leyendas hubo en la historia de la humanidad trescientos cuarenta y cinco personas que superaron las dos primeras pruebas. La última, no lo ha conseguido nadie jamás. Los de mi pueblo, son los únicos que logran volver, pero gracias a la pócima de la inmortalidad.

A continuación, Ranma y Vega se arrojaron al agua. En el fondo, nadaban como en sueños. Sin sentir el frío de las aguas ni las cosquillas de su corrientes. Tampoco hizo falta aguantar la respiración demasiado tiempo. Sus cuerpos muertos no necesitaban de aire para desplazarse. Una veintena de minutos después llegaron hasta una cueva, hogar del demonio Rubí.

-Tranquilo, no está. Hace mil quinientos años tuve suerte. Se encontraba cerca de mí en la superficie y tuve tiempo de matarle antes de que el sol derritiera mi cuerpo.

La cueva era estrecha pero agradable. Infinitas gemas incrustadas en sus paredes le daba unas tonalidades verdosas que contrastaban con el naranja de las aguas exteriores. Ambos muchachos exploraron el lugar abandonado por tantos años durante varios minutos hasta que Vega dio con un objeto raro. Se trataba de un pozo de agua normal. Salvo que en las aguas del fondo, se veía la imagen del cuerpo de Ranma y de Akane llorando junto a él.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó el muchacho, sin notar que el cuerpo muerto de Vega temblaba de temor por la famosa paradoja. Al muchacho solo le interesaba regresar cuanto antes así que escaló y escaló hacia abajo sin mirar atrás y cogiéndose de varias salientes hasta que por fin llegó abajo.

Luego introdujo un pie en el pozo del más allá y en cuanto lo hizo, Akane presintió que el alma de su prometido estaba cerca, sentimiento que le invadió de alegría, e instantáneamente dejó de llorar.

Aquella era la famosa paradoja del amor. Salvado al principio por la pasión del alma gemela, por el llanto que le había protegido durante horas, y condenado por este mismo amor que al final, alegre por el próximo desenlace feliz, dejaba de protegerle sin saberlo. Ranma solo atinó a pensar, mientras subía drásticamente la temperatura del lugar, que aquello que le ocurría era similar a amar sin confesarse. Amar en silencio y vivir en el mundo de los muertos, siempre cerca de confesarse, siempre cerca de revivir y a la postre, cuando por fin se encontraba cara a cara con el objeto del amor…, fallando por la misma culpa del amor. Sin lograr traspasar la puerta de la timidez ni la de la resurrección.

A continuación la última lágrima de Akane tocó el suelo y el sol del más allá dejó de contar con su mayor obstáculo para separar las almas de Vega y Ranma de sus cuerpos. Aún se encontraban ambos en el Limbo a escasos metros de la salida.

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

**Historia bonus**

Fin de las vacaciones en España. Días de angustia para críos y jóvenes. Caras largas, nervios, niños que se acuerdan recién ahora que no han hecho nada de tarea y...un pobre Sensei que es blanco de todas las miradas. No, no es mi culpa. El sistema escolar es así. Es lo que toca. El lunes recomienzan las clases y ya. Pero soy profesor y lo saben. Sus miradas de fastidio al verme pasar no dejan lugar a dudas. A partir del martes profesores y alumnos seremos amigos que avanzamos juntos hacia el bien común. ¿Pero hoy? ¿Domingo, último día de vacaciones? Hoy somos enemigos acérrimos. Hoy me odian como si mi existencia y la del fin de las vacaciones fueran hechos inseparables y no hay vuelta que darle.

Fin de la historia bonus.

Ps: Tengo unas ganas de tomarles un examen sorpresa a más de uno.

* * *

En el próximo Akane, invadida por la culpa, cae por la azotea… ¿Llegará Ranma a tiempo? ¿Se reencontrarán en el más allá? ¿Pasará otra cosa?

* * *

Comentarios

**Estimada Hiwatari.** Ranma no está muerto. Está en el Limbo…vale, lo maté otra vez. Pero es culpa vuestra. Es lo que más os gusta, la tragedia. Los números hablan: tragedia, romance, humor, en ese orden.

**Estimada Akyfin02.** Serán tres capítulos. En general suelo hacer lo mismo. En el primero os hago sufrir. En el segundo, consigo que sea totalmente imposible un final feliz. Pero en el tercero me saco de la manga un final feliz aunque tenga que recurrir a técnicas ridículas o episodios poco creíbles.

**Estimada elena 79.** No intentaba ser tétrico. Solo quería que quedara claro físicamente que los dos habían muerto al mismo tiempo por lo mismo. Para que el desdoblamiento de cuerpos y personalidades fuera más impactante. En fin, una técnica narrativa más. En cuanto parece que se separan por sus conversaciones, describo el limpiaparabrisas y parece como que algo los uniera otra vez. Me pareció menos violento usar eso que una cicatriz.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett.** ¿Se puede salir de Limbo? No lo sé. Habría que leer este capítulo y el que viene. Sobre todo el que viene porque en este…mmm…ya habrás visto que parece que no.

**Estimada minefine7**. Y sí. Hay una evidente influencia de la historia de Orfeo en este fic que en este capítulo se hace más patente. Gracias por notarlo.


	39. A la deriva en el Más Allá Final

**A la deriva en el Más Allá. Final.**

Ranma notó cómo de golpe las gotas de lluvia iban disminuyendo su intensidad. Pronto entendió por qué. La imagen en el pozo no dejaba lugar a dudas: Akane había dejado de llorar y se había lanzado fuera de la habitación en busca de Tofu. De seguro esperaba algún tipo de cura milagrosa. Lamentablemente, ya nunca se produciría.

-Ranma –le gritó Vega-, cierra los ojos. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el sol nos carbonizará hasta la médula. No es que importe mucho pero dicen que así se soporta mejor la pérdida corporal.

El muchacho le hizo caso. La estúpida paradoja del amor le daba asco. Por un lado, morir tan cerca de la persona amada no le parecía justo. Por otro, todavía algunas lágrimas de Akane cubrían su rostro y le protegían. Quizá fuera posible saltar al otro lado. Escapar antes de que se evaporaran. Dio un paso, dos, tres. Hasta que de pronto oyó a Vega otra vez.

-No lo hagas, Ranma. Si no lo consigues, perderás tu cuerpo y tu alma. En el paraíso podrás disfrutar de una muerte eterna, sin sentimientos pero con plena consciencia de tu yo. Si cruzas el pasaje ahora…desaparecerás para siempre. No te preocupes. En unos años, podrás verla de vuelta. Cuando ella muera.

Ranma abrió los ojos.

-No lo entiendo, Vega. ¿No se supone que el sol nos evaporaría de forma instantánea? ¿Por qué ahora tenemos tiempo de debatir sobre lo que conviene o no conviene hacer?

Vega abrió los ojos, también. Todavía llovía. Menos, de forma débil y esporádica, pero sin lugar a dudas…llovía.

-Tienes razón, Ranma. A lo mejor Akane sigue llorando en voz baja.

El joven escaló el pozo hasta quedar nuevamente fuera de él. Luego le cogió de la mano.

-Deja de negar tus sentimientos, Vega. Para mi está muy claro lo que ocurre. Wu-Bei es quien está llorando por ti.

La jovencita pelirroja se zafó con gesto de fastidio y le dio la espalda.

-No digas tonterías.

-No lo hago. Has dicho que Wu-Bei es inmortal. ¿Por qué no? Solo tienes que asomarte tú y mirar. De seguro las aguas del pozo te devuelven la imagen de un viejito descomunal lagrimeando todavía por ti.

-No. Él me abandonó. A propósito. ¿Y pretendes hacerme creer que estuvo llorando por mi, mil quinientos años? El amor no existe y de existir, NO ES ETERNO.

-Sí que lo es, testadura. Yo, por lo menos, lloraría ese tiempo y más por Akane. Vamos, ven conmigo. Volvamos juntos y habla con él. Seguro que hay una explicación…

-Idiota –le interrumpió Vega-. Wu-Bei…jamás haría algo así. Él quiere a Ibuki. Esa despampanante amazona. Me la ha mostrado el demonio Rubi antes de morir. ¿Sabes lo que hacían, no? Reírse de mí, sobre mi tumba. De la mano. Se besaban. Incluso recuerdo que el descerebrado cogió una de las flores de mi féretro, la que había dejado mi padre, y se la colocó sobre una oreja, para adornar su cabellera.

-¿Y tú le crees a un demonio antes que a Wu-Bei? ¿A unas imágenes falsas antes que a los hechos claros y evidentes? Está lloviendo por uno de los dos y no es por mí.

Entonces, el rostro de Ranma se puso más pálido que pecho de paloma. Se había volteado un instante para invitar a Vega a que mirara otra vez en el pozo. Pero las imágenes que allí se veían eran lapidarias. Tofu había revisado su cuerpo en el mundo real y luego le había explicado a Akane que ya nada podría hacerse por él y que pronto le desconectaría. Ella había simulado acusar el golpe pero en cuanto se vio sola, comenzó a trepar las escaleras rumbo a la azotea.

Ranma se arrojó al pozo gritándole a Vega.

-Volveré por ti. Lo prometo.

* * *

El cuerpo de Ranma se estremeció en la cama. Una multitud de cables le cubrían de pies a cabeza y casi no le dejaban moverse. Estaba débil. Lento. Confundido. Con un esfuerzo terrible logró llevarse la mano a la cara. El limpiaparabrisas ya no estaba. En el fondo, solo había atravesado su rostro desde el pómulo hasta el mentón. No había pasado por ningún órgano vital. Su casi muerte se debía únicamente a la conmoción del choque.

Imaginad por un momento su desesperación. Había pasado por tanto para reunirse con Akane y ahora que por fin lo conseguía…casi no podía moverse. Y mientras tanto, el amor de su vida daba más y más pasos para atravesar el mismo pasaje que había cruzado él instantes atrás, pero en dirección contraria.

Pese a todo Ranma era un artista marcial. Capaz de darle órdenes a su cuerpo, ordenes tan terminantes y seguras, que este no se atrevía a desobedecerlas por muy fatigado o mermado que estuviera. Así pues, por pura fuerza de voluntad, se puso de pie y se quitó toda conexión que le encadenaba a las máquinas de control.

-¡Akane! –gritó o, mejor dicho, intentó gritar pues solo logró exhalar un ligero susurro.

Fuera de la habitación reinaba un silencio extraño en un hospital. Por suerte para Ranma, ya estaba anocheciendo y no había ni visitantes ni enfermeras por la planta en ese instante. De haber ocurrido, le hubiese arrastrado a la camilla para efectuarle mil análisis. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Frente a él, serpenteaban hacia arriba dos escaleras. Una daba a la azotea izquierda y la otra a la derecha. ¿Cuál había cogido Akane? Imposible saberlo. Daba igual. Como ya se ha dicho, Ranma era un artista marcial. Tenía la mente preparada para tomar decisiones vitales en cuestión de instantes. El porcentaje de acierto (cincuenta), comparado con el exiguo cinco por ciento de la elección entre veinte técnicas en el calor de una batalla, le parecía tan alto que casi ni dudaba ni temía equivocarse.

Escogió la izquierda.

Unos minutos después alcanzó la cúspide de aquello que le había parecido una montaña imposible de escalar. En el fondo, Ranma no dejaba de ser un japonés que como los Caballeros del Zodiaco era capaz de vencer a un enemigo fuertísimo durante los primeros tres minutos del episodio y luego, tardar los siguientes veinte en escalar tres escaleritas de nada.

Miró enfrente, por atrás. A la izquierda y a la derecha. No había nada. Luego volvió a mirar hacia la derecha, esta vez, más allá de la azotea y entonces lo vio. Un bulto akanil se desmoronaba al vacío desde la azotea derecha. Ranma dio el salto más grande que había dado jamás. Un salto increíble dado su estado…pero ya era tarde. Solo logró llegar hasta el borde por el que se había precipitado Akane y a acariciarle el fin del vestido con la yema de los dedos. Luego, la gravedad, otra diosa impasible y más poderosa que el amor, hizo su trabajo.

Había que reconocer que el Viento, un dios menor pero potente, porfiaba con todas sus fuerzas por rebelarse ante sus hermanos mayores: Gravedad, Destino, Fortuna y Calamidad, soplando endemoniadamente hacia arriba. Desde pequeño, solo había tenido ojos para su hermanita menor, la dulce y entrañable Amor. Sus esfuerzos, sin embargo, eran inútiles frente a la altura del hospital y la indiferente y hercúlea fuerza de Gravedad.

Ranma calculó la trayectoria. El viento le había dado un segundo de aire para intentar el salto heroico. No era suficiente. De ninguna manera llegaría a ella antes de que tocara el suelo y aún de hacerlo, le sería imposible darle la vuelta a tiempo para amortiguar la caída. Aún así, Ranma se arrojó al vacío insuflado por el Amor, una diosa tonta y pequeña, que nada entendía de estadísticas ni de cálculos, trayectorias y demás tonterías del dios supremo, Geometría, aquel que dominaba con mano de hierro a todos los demás.

El dios del Viento sopló hasta ponerse morado. Hasta tal punto, que pronto le rodearon un montón de hojas de árboles. Algunas verdes, pero la mayoría –era otoño-, marrones, rojas y anaranjadas. Al principio no se notó bien, básicamente porque tantas hojas de la gama rojiza rodeaban a Akane pero luego, no hubo lugar a dudas, una joven pelirroja cogía a Akane en el aire con un salto prodigioso y la depositaba sana y salva en el suelo. Era Vega.

Ranma no tuvo tanta suerte. La joven que había vuelto del más allá no tuvo ni el tiempo ni la fuerza de atrapar a ambos enamorados entre sus brazos. A Ranma le daba igual. Akane estaba a salvo, Vega había decidido creer en el Amor. Daba igual si volvía al Limbo. Para él se trataba de un final feliz. Luego, cayó sobre un elemento gigantesco, a la vez acolchado y duro, que amortiguó el golpe. Era la enorme mano de Wu-Bei.

Akane cayó casi desmayada. Luego, su prometido le abrazó y le fue explicando poco a poco su odisea y la identidad de su salvadora. Mientras tanto, otros dos enamorados volvían a hablarse en idénticas condiciones que ellos.

-Princesa…

-No me llames así. Mi reino ya no existe. Soy una plebeya más, Vega.

-Lo siento…princesa…para mí siempre lo serás.

-¿Qué pasó con Ibuki, mastodonte traidor? ¿Ya se murió? ¿O te usó para conseguir la vida eterna también y luego se largó con otro menos feo?

Wu-Bei intentó tartamudear una respuesta acorde a la situación. Desde luego Vega había regresado desde el más allá. Eso quería decir que al menos una parte de ella estaba dispuesta a creerle. Sin embargo, estaba tan guapa y hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios. La cruel paradoja del amor. Un inmenso y abrasador amor les había permitido trascender el tiempo y la fatalidad para reunirse y ese mismo amor les impedía a la postre, entenderse.

Mientras Wu-Bei tartamudeaba excusas torpes e inaudibles, Akane terminaba de oír la historia de los labios de Ranma.

-Dile a Vega que Ibuki no existe.

-¿Cómo sabes que no existe?

-Porque Ibuki nunca existe. Es una constante aún más fuerte que la del amor eterno.

Ranma sonrió. Quizá fuera la terrible experiencia de casi morir o la aún más horrible de ver a su amada cayendo al vacío. Pero el caso es que había madurado algo.

-No puedo ayudarles. Tiene que ser Vega misma la que se de cuenta de eso.

Akane frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué debería ser yo la que me de cuenta de que no te interesan Shampoo ni Ukyo? ¿Qué todo esto es mi culpa?

-Estoy diciendo que casi me muero sin confesarte cara a cara que te amo.

A Akane le brillaron los ojos como nunca. Usualmente alguien les interrumpiría o a uno de los dos les daría vergüenza. Pero ya no. Ranma lo había dicho de verdad, sin pausas, sin miedos. Con naturalidad. Esa expresión serena le daba confianza. Por primera vez le creía al cien por ciento. No solo a los hechos, evidentes gestos de amor que tenía con ella desde siempre. En esa ocasión, por primera vez, acciones y palabras iban de la mano, sin conflicto.

Vega vio enrojecer el rostro de Akane. También el de Ranma. Además, observó como se iban arrimando poco a poco. En silencio, con cariño. Y descubrió que en unos instantes se besarían. Se dio cuenta que hasta Ranma y Akane, eran capaces de descubrir el amor sin complejos. Confiar en el otro y confesarse. Si no se daba prisa, si no besaba a Wu-Bei antes de que ellos juntaran sus labios entre sí, pasaría a la historia como la mujer más timorata y tímida del mundo, la tonta y orgullosa Vega que había tardado más en confesarse que incluso Ranma y Akane.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –le preguntó con prisas-. ¿Cómo sabías que había resucitado?

-No estaba seguro. Pero en China se rumoreaba últimamente que había aparecido una pelirroja marimacho en Japón. En cuanto lo supe, me subí a la galera regia con mi querida Ibuki y vine para aquí. Si no te molesta, iré a buscarla ahora…no le gusta quedarse sola mucho tiempo.

-No…no me molesta –suspiró Vega y se sentó en el suelo, mientras Wu-Bei se retiraba por un callejón cercano. A sus espaldas Ranma y Akane se besaban apasionadamente en un rincón.

_¡Dios, Ranma! Cuánto te envidio. Tú, besándote con esa y yo…teniendo que conocer a la tal Ibuki con las buenas maneras de una princesa a pesar de tener el corazón hecho añicos. ¿Por qué me dejé engatusar por ti? ¿No estaría mejor yo en el Limbo con un limpiaparabrisas incrustado en la cara? Sería mil veces menos doloroso._

De pronto, Vega sintió una especie de brisa húmeda, como si el viento, convertido en pequeño cachorro, le lamiera con su lengua de aire la espalda. Luego sintió otro lengüetazo más en el cuello y en el brazo. Y eso ya no era viento. Había visto perfectamente como una lengua larga y finita se depositaba sobre su muñeca antes de esconderse nuevamente.

-¡Ibuki, Ibuki! –exclamó Wu-Bei a lo lejos-. Deja a la princesa en paz. No seas maleducada.

-¡La Hidra! ¡Ibuki es la Hidra!

-Claro, si me voy a pasar una vida eterna con ella (las hidras son inmortales también), mejor ponerle nombre, ¿no?

-¿Por las tardes juegas con ella como si fuera una mascota y por las mañanas te desayunas una de sus cabezas?

-No me juzgues. Soy un mastodonte de hace mil quinientos años. Además sé que no le duele.

Dicen las leyendas, que pronunciadas estas palabras, Vega y Wu-Bei se montaron en la Hidra y partieron de la mano hacia China. Desde entonces fueron felices. Sobre todo Vega, pues no existe mejor desayuno en el mundo que la cabeza de tu rival en el amor servida en bandeja de plata.

* * *

Dos semanas después del accidente de tráfico Ranma y Akane se casaron. Pasaron una noche de bodas tranquila y dos estupendos días de relax. Por la tarde del tercer día Akane sorprendió a Ranma intentando amordazar a Nabiki y atándola a la cama de su cuarto con sendas cadenas.

-Matadme, matadme –vociferaba la mediana de las Tendo-. ¡Y que alguien llore por mí, por favor! ¡Llorad todos!

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Akane horrorizada.

-Nada. Se me ocurrió contarle que por la zona sur del Limbo hay cataratas de monedas de oro. Árboles que dan esmeraldas como fruto. Mariposas con alas de plata…

-¿No puedes vivir sin martirizar a una Tendo con tu enorme bocota, verdad?

-Parece que no.

Fin.

* * *

Aclaraciones. Imagino que no hace falta pero por las dudas. La Hidra es un monstruo mitológico de múltiples cabezas. Virtualmente imposible de matar pues, si le cortas una, le nace dos o tres en su lugar. En ocasiones se utiliza a la Hidra como metáfora del rumor. Pues no importa cuanto luches por apagarlo, o a cuantas personas convenzas de que es falso, más y más fuerte se propagará por el resto de la sociedad. Por cierto, matarla es uno de los doce trabajos que le encomendaron a Hércules. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Muy fácil, cortó todas las cabezas al mismo tiempo y de un solo golpe.

Para la paradoja del amor me basé en el mito de Orfeo. Gran músico que tocaba la lira. Desciende a los infiernos para intentar recuperar a su mujer muerta, Eurídice, y logra pasar, durmiendo al guardián de la entrada, Cerbero, con su música. Hades se conmueve al escuchar sus lamentos y le deja llevársela a cambio de que él camine por delante y no mire nunca atrás hasta salir del infierno. Orfeo cumple, a pesar del temor de ser engañado y de que pasan múltiples demonios cerca de ellos. Cuando por fin salen y se da vuelta, Eurídice todavía tiene un pié en el infierno y se desvanece. Es la historia más triste probablemente que haya inventado un ser humano jamás. Claro que Rumiko nos lo hubiese terminado con los dos corriendo hacia la superficie por indicación de Hades y sin haberse declarado todavía.

* * *

**Historia Bonus**

**Cómo me enamoré de Minefine7**

Hace unos pocos días Minefine7 y yo cumplimos nuestro dieciséis aniversario juntos. Como todos los años me he puesto a recordar cómo éramos entonces. Es un proceso curioso porque, naturalmente siendo hombre, no recuerdo nada de cosas de hace diez o doce años y, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió durante aquellos meses, lo tengo grabado como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Fue en mis primeros días como estudiante universitario de Letras en Buenos Aires. Ya veis; hace mucho y en un lugar tan distante en kilómetros que pareciera que ocurrió en un mundo paralelo de estos que me gusta describir en los one-shots.

Como estudiante, he de confesar que tenía un gran problema. La verdad es que odiaba y todavía odio fumar. De hecho, el humo del cigarrillo en ambientes cerrados me hace sufrir horrores. Y claro, no sé ahora, pero en ese entonces era una ley no escrita de la UBA que todo asistente digno a un teórico debía pasarse las dos horas completas fumando. Especialmente los chupamedias que se sentaban adelante. Atrás estaba un poco mejor la cosa pero no se oía bien. Por tanto, encontrar un sitio desde donde pudiera al mismo tiempo seguir las palabras del profesor y escapar de las densas humaredas, me costaba un montón.

Aquella mañana pues, había llegado al práctico de gramática de las ocho, quince minutos antes. Para poder hacerme con un sitio bueno por el medio.

A escasos metros estaba el centro de estudiantes que sacaba las fotocopias de casi todas las materias y un listado colgado con los materiales ya disponibles. Mirando aquellas hojas, se encontraba Minefine7. Me enamoré enseguida. Tampoco os voy a mentir. En ese entonces solía enamorarme con cierta facilidad. Como era tan tímido, dudosamente lograba profundizar mi relación con ninguna chica como para que me atrajera algo más que el aspecto físico y la personalidad que yo me imaginaba que debía tener. Como de Minefine7, me habré enamorado de miles en el pasado sin nunca llegar siquiera a hablarles o a conocerlas mejor, sin que ellas se enteraran siquiera de que yo existía. Tenía una idea romántica de lo que es el amor, consistente en admirarlas desde lejos y en privado. En la secundaria había tenido alguna relación pero demasiado fugaz. Lo suficiente como para no vivir desesperado pero no, para enterarme bien de lo que era el amor.

Podríamos decir que Minefine7 antes que madre de mis hijos, esposa, mujer de mi vida y amor sin límites, fue la primera amiga de verdad del sexo femenino que tuve. Aquella amistad que se forjó ese día fue -y es- la base de una relación de confianza ciega.

Ya desde el principio me llamó la atención una serie de cualidades suyas que no había visto jamás. Por ejemplo, ella vivía a dos horas de autobús de la facultad. Yo, en mi infinita arrogancia y estupidez, estaba orgulloso pro haber madrugado 15 minutos más y sin embargo ella había dormido ciento veinte minutos menos que yo. Lógicamente, por el largo viaje no le convenía volverse a casa como lo hacía yo al mediodía porque luego teníamos teórico por la tarde. Así que se pasaba literalmente el día entero en la facultad…estudiando. Tenía la costumbre de subrayar las fotocopias con resaltador fosforecente. Todavía hoy no he llegado a entender qué patrón seguía para cambiar de color pero he de reconocer que sus apuntes como cuadros, tenían mucho valor artístico. Su mochila, enorme y repleta, le acompañaba a todos lados como si fuera parte de ella. Y guay del que quisiera robarle una asiento en el autobús, pues recibía siempre un mochilazo que lo dejaba incrustado contra la ventana más próxima.

Siempre he sido competitivo -si no me creéis, recordad la historia de cómo aprendí a nadar-. Así que conocer a alguien como ella fue como recibir una bofetada en toda la cara. Al lado suyo, yo no estaba rindiendo ni a la décima parte de mis posibilidades. Suficiente motivación para que se me metiera unas dudas terrible en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía mi amiga ser tan trabajadora sin quejarse nunca? Siempre de buen humor, siempre haciendo chistes malísimos con juegos de palabras. ¿Y por qué lo hacía sola? Siendo tan guapa y tan simpática, qué fácil que le sería hacerse con un grupo de amigos en situación idéntica a la suya que le acompañara durante la larga estadía de cada día. Así que pasados unos pocos días, sin encontrar una respuesta acorde a la atracción que sentía por ella, tomé la gran decisión que cambió mi vida. Yo y únicamente yo, sería ese grupo de amigos. A partir de entonces, me pasé, supuestamente para estudiar mejor, largas horas con ella. Íbamos a los prácticos juntos, repasábamos en aulas vacías juntos, almorzábamos juntos y volvíamos al teórico juntos. Unas diez horas diarias con la chica que provocaba que se me entrecortara la respiración. Y estamos hablando del tímido que jamás había hablado antes más de diez minutos seguidos con ninguna. Fue sin lugar a dudas la época más bella de mi vida. Hacer lo que me gustaba, estudiar, con la mujer que me gustaba a diario. Poco a poco fui acumulando más detalles que me hacían perder la cordura sobre ella. Su bello nombre. Su segundo y aún más perfecto apelativo que tan bien rima con el primero. Su forma de caminar. Que no tuviera vicios o que no le gustara maquillarse. Sus enmarañadas explicaciones sobre cómo funciona el mundo. Todo me parecía maravilloso en ella. Incluso las cosas menos catalogables como virtudes, como su costumbre de chocarse con todas las puertas o de atrancarse ella sola con la cremallera de su chaqueta. Lo interpretaba como las distracciones de una genio hermosa. Y hablando de chaquetas, tenía y todavía tiene, la costumbre de pegarme un codazo en la nariz cada vez que se pone una, sin importar en qué sitio me encuentre yo. Si eso no os parece la más pura y sincera demostración de amor es que no habéis visto suficientes capítulos de Ranma y ½.

Lo único malo era un detalle horrible. Mi versión anterior, la de enamorado a la distancia, jamás se planteaba la posibilidad de llegar a algo más. Lo veía como un imposible. Una diosa rebajándose a besar un sapo…pero ¿y Minefine7? ¿Sentiría algo por mí? Por momentos parecía que sí. Por muy ingenua que fuera, éramos un hombre y una mujer que se pasaban diez horas a solas todos los días, hablando de todo y compartiéndolo todo. Daba igual si no éramos pareja, si no nos habíamos declarado. Nuestra forma de convivir entonces no era muy diferente a la de hora. Haciendo cosas uno al lado del otro y compartiéndolas como un equipo engrasado cuyo principal motor para el trabajo era, quizá, la mutua atracción. Si aceptaba algo así era porque disfrutaba pasar el tiempo conmigo. Así pues, ¿éramos solo amigos?

Ya sé que en los mangas esta situación puede extenderse por siempre. Pero en la vida real, aquello tenía que romperse por un lado. Es posible que por la forma de contarlo os haya dado la impresión de que habían pasado varios meses, pero no es verdad. En rigor, solo pasaron dos semanas. Sobre el final de la segunda, hice la gran pregunta, la que definiría si éramos amigos, colegas de estudio, o algo más:

-¿Ti…tienes novio?

-Sí. Se llama _Ese_.

¡Por supuesto que lo tenía! ¿Cómo iba a estar disponible una chica así? Tonto de mí. Usualmente, cuando amaba a la distancia, aquel percance daba igual, lloraba un poco a solas, me buscaba a otra y me enamoraba de ella en silencio hasta que descubría que tenía novio o le gustaba otro y vuelta a empezar. Pero entonces, fue diferente. Me invadió una pesada tristeza imposible de aguantar. De inmediato me di cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado de Minefine7. Y que era la primera vez que me pasaba. Que todos los anteriores ·enamoramientos" eran los juegos de un niño con una espada de juguete haciendo de caballero, o con una pistola de juguete haciendo de cowboy, o con unos sentimientos falsos, haciendo de poeta enamorado. Aquello fue muy distinto. Amaba a Minefine7 y lucharía por ella hasta el final.

Fin de la primera parte de la Historia Bonus

En la próxima, la declaración.

* * *

Comentarios

**Estimada Hiwatari**. ¿Deprimida? Ya se arreglarán las cosas. Tarde o temprano el Universo siempre termina acomodando las cosas a tu favor. Es cuestión de esperar. Si no es pronto, siempre puedes esperar, recurriendo al mundo de la fantasía en donde las cosas salen como uno quiere y cuando uno quiere. Sobre la pregunta del nivel de clase que doy…soy profesor universitario pero he dado clases a todos los niveles. Cuando empecé, por ejemplo, daba clases particulares de casi todas la materias a niños de primaria y chicos de instituto.

**Estimada minefine7**. ¿Final trágico? Jajajaja. Final trágico…siempre me encantaron tus chistes malos. Agradecé que no se me dio por contar uno en la Historia Bonus.

**Estimada Massy13.** Ya tenía pensado escribir una historia del Más Allá. Por eso había dado por muerta a Ibuki. Porque el plan original era hacerla aparecer en el Limbo. Y que nadie me pudiera decir nada. Pero al final tuve que cambiar de idea sobre la marcha. Me parece que en este caso por lo menos, he utilizado a la siempre disponible Ibuki con más acierto.

**Estimada elena79.** Al final no torturé a nadie. Soy blando.

**Estimada Akyfin02**. Maaaaal. Los profesores somos una logia oculta. Me he visto en la obligación de comentarle a todos tus profesores que no has hecho la tarea. Igual tranquila, no creo que te conozcan por tu apodo de fanfiction.

He leído tu comentario sobre "!Por Dios!". No sé si algún día me animaré a intentarlo pero sí que me lo tomo más en serio. Los corrijo varias veces y no los doy por terminado hasta que me parecen perfectos. Tengo escritos varios como ese -el otro cuento infantil que he subido es "Marina, la sirena que no sabía nadar"-. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Realmente aprecio mucho que me leáis también las cosas no relacionadas con Ranma y Akane. Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett**. Has acertado. El mastodonte sí que lloró y mucho (además cumplí mi promesa –muy disimuladamente- de poner a otro hombre llorando pasados unos capítulos. Seguro que nadie se dio cuenta).

**Estimada Akaneyangtz.** La historia anterior la consideraba bonus…pero bueno, ya os he compensado con una más larga.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra.** ¿De verdad haces eso? ¡Qué divertido!

**Estimada Maxhika**. A mi también me gusta Beetlejuice. Incluso creo recordar que se hizo tan famosa que sacaron unos dibujos animados que veía a menudo. Ah! Es verdad... te llamas Rubi. Ha sido una tremenda casualidad. Aunque no me gusta dar muchos datos reales de mi familia, tengo que decirte que el segundo nombre verdadero de Bulmita es Esmeralda.


	40. Especial capítulo 40

**Especial, capítulo 40.**

_Capítulo especial para celebrar que hemos llegado al episodio número 40 y todavía me lee gente, con un one-shot doble, un final alternativo censurado, muchas aclaraciones, una Historia Bonus épica y muchas, muchas más palabras de lo acostumbrado._

* * *

_Últimamente he recibido algunos comentarios advirtiéndome de que estoy mandando al hospital muy seguido a los protagonistas. Y al otro mundo…así que he decidido (para arrojar un poco de luz y equilibrio al universo fanficranmakanesco), matar a todos los habitantes del planeta menos a ellos._

* * *

**El fin del mundo 2**

-Parece que nos hemos quedados solos.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Quién hubiese dicho que detrás de ese meteorito que destruyó el tío raro con cara de perro, vendría otro más grande?

-Sí, ha sido extraño. Mira que arrasar a toda la raza humana menos a nosotros. Luego de esto, ya no puedo decir que tengo mala suerte…ya sabes, por lo de la maldición…las múltiples prometidas.

El ceño del acompañante de Ranma se frunció y su tranquilo ki de lucha se elevó un palmo.

-De eso ya no tienes que preocuparte, Ranma –le repuso con la voz agria-. Nuestros padres están muertos. Nadie te obliga a casarte con la última mujer que queda sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-No es eso lo que quise decir…

-¿Por qué te callas? –le preguntó Akane luego de unos segundos-. Si empiezas a hablar, completa la frase, ¿no?

-Sí…es que no había pensado nada más. Normalmente en estos casos, suele interrumpirme alguien.

-¡Pues qué pena! Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi están muertas también.

El muchacho se echó los brazos a la nuca y simuló mirar hacia otro lado.

-Cambiando de tema…habrá que repoblar la tierra…no sé…si no te importa.

Akane respondió con asombrosa rapidez y seguridad.

-No me importa.

-Caramba ni colorada te pones…con lo que me ha costado decirlo.

-Bueno. Piénsalo un poco: nadie puede vernos, nadie lo sabrá. Nadie interrumpirá….Mejor vamos a lo nuestro. Ya tendremos tiempo después de sentir vergüenza.

Fin

* * *

_¿Lo véis? Sin oposición y sin problemas, pasa esto: Ranma y Akane podrán pelear un poco pero al final terminan juntos fácil. ¡Es muy poco romántico! Si Rumiko, la que realmente tiene talento y conoce al dedillo a los personajes, solo consiguió una media confesión en términos trágicos…es porque hace falta un poco de drama o al menos de humor. A lo mejor si quito al resto de la gente pero pongo algún que otro ser sobrenatural que interactúe con ellos, seguro que esa misma frase del final: "Habrá que repoblar la Tierra" queda mucho más romántica. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez pero no os prometo nada._

* * *

**Adanma y Akaneva**

Genma Saotome, el gran panda manipulador y egoísta, asistía secretamente a una de sus pasiones favoritas. Observar partidos de tenis femenino. De más está decir que Nodoka le rebanaría en dos si se enterara y que cualquier integrante de su "hermosa" familia utilizaría el dato para chantajearle. Así pues, el hombre que se transformaba en enorme panda, observaba el sudoroso movimiento de las dos mujeres, sus curvas, el balancear de sus pechos cuando corrían tras la pelota y sus gemidos al impactarla con sus raquetas. Toda esta escena, que por separado parecía poca cosa pero que junta le resultaba de lo más excitante, las podía disfrutar desde la copa del árbol más cercano en donde se había escondido.

El partido estaba por llegar a su mejor momento. El tie-break. Pronto lucharían por cada punto como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y por tanto la potencia y pasión de los gemidos irían en aumento. Efectivamente, con el marcador 6-6, 4-1 en el tiebreak, una de las muchachas dio un fenomenal salto para alcanzar el globo de su rival y consiguió darle con alma y vida. La pelota de tenis se clavó en la tierra hasta casi achatarse y luego rebotó fuera del court con violencia inaudita. Dos segundos después, Genma Saotome cayó casi inconsciente y con la respiración cortada. Había recibido el impacto en el estómago. Mientras se desplomaba y antes de desmayarse, llegó a hacerse dos preguntas. ¿Por qué no se había transformado en panda antes de acudir al evento? ¿Y por qué los seres humanos no tenían costillas hasta el ombligo? Con lo útil que sería disponer de algo así…

* * *

Genma despertó en una especie de _locus amoenus_. Un río poco caudaloso y no muy fresco brotaba literalmente de la tierra y corría haciendo eses cerca de un gran olmo y unos arbustos. Junto a ellos se encontraba Ranma. Aunque verdad hay que decirlo, estaba un poco raro. Desnudo al completo y con una expresión de estúpida inocencia mucho mayor a la habitual.

-Padre –gritaba el muchacho mirando al cielo-. Me aburro. Créame a alguien con quien jugar.

Genma intentó acercarse, puesto que le llamaban, pero pronto se detuvo. En el cielo se hizo visible la enorme figura de un panda gigantesco.

-Adanma, hijo mío. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te agrada el Paraíso?

-Sí, Dios padre, sí, me agrada. ¿Pero no sería mucho mejor si pudiera compartirlo con alguien? ¿Por qué no coge un poco de barro y me hace algún amigo?

Los cielos se oscurecieron de golpe como si Shen Long estuviera por aparecer.

-¡NO! ¡Es mucho trabajo!

A continuación un enorme brazo de panda se materializó junto a Adanma y le tanteó la barriga. Llevaba treinta y cuatro costillas, en lugar de las usuales veinticuatro, que le protegían hasta el ombligo.

-No creo que necesites tantas. Ya sabes. En el fondo soy un padre sobreprotector –le arrancó una sin siquiera avisarle-. ¿Qué te ocurre, Adanma? ¿Por qué aúllas? ¿No querías que te hiciera un compañero de juegos? Pues espabila. Todo cuesta en esta vida.

Durante las siguientes seis horas Ranma intentó espiar lo que hacía su padre, el gran Dios Panda de la creación, con su costilla en vano. Cada vez que intentaba asomar el hocico, era apartado con un suave manotazo, aunque de vez en cuando le tanteaban un poco y luego se disculpaban: Perdona hijo, es que no me acordaba si tenías dos o tres brazos. Todavía no entiendo bien por qué me decanté por hacerte tan simétrico. En fin, mejor verte a dormir. Por la mañana estará lista.

-¿Has dicho "lista"?

-No, no, estará "listo". "Listo" quise decir. ¡Qué error tan tonto!

* * *

Adanma abrió los ojos durante la noche en varias ocasiones. La verdad es que dormía a los saltos por la impaciencia. La quinta vez que lo hizo, todavía podía verse el destello mágico de la vida creándose a escasos metros de su lecho. A la sexta, ya no vio nada. Eso sí, estaba más cómodo y abrigado.

_¡Qué buen padre tengo! _–pensó-_. Me crea un amigo y me abriga por la noche para que no me resfríe. Y qué frazada tan bonita me ha regalado. Es de color carne como mi piel y casi de mi tamaño. Un poco peluda en algunas partes pero da igual. Lo que importa es la intención._

Adanma decidió dormir boca arriba para observar el pronto amanecer y volvió a acomodar la frazada sobre sus piernas.

_Y encima es mágica. Se acomoda por si misma sobre mi, cubriendo las áreas más frescas._

Diez minutos después la frazada mágica sintió como los rayos del sol punzaban sobre su espalda desnuda y despertó por primera vez en la vida. No es por meter razonamientos machistas sin que vengan a cuento, pero comparadas con las primeras palabras y acciones de Adanma: "¡Qué hermosa es la vida!" dando un gran bocanada de aire, las primeras de Akaneva: "Vete de aquí, pervertido" con puñetazo incluido dejaron un poco que desear.

Adanma voló solo unos pocos metros y en seguida se arrastró hasta unos arbustos cercanos a observar el prodigio. ¡La frazada mágica era su nuevo amigo! No sabía bien por qué, probablemente por el golpe de su violento compañero, pero sangraba un poco por la nariz. Más extraño aún le parecía no ser capaz de mirarle bien. Los ojos se le cerraban, la mirada se turbaba en demasía. Colorado, rojo, morado. Nunca se había sentido así. Verdad era que aquel compañero era un poco diferente a él pero ¿y qué? ¿No lo eran todos los animales también?

Al final, envuelto en múltiples dudas, elevó la vista nuevamente e interrogó a su padre. En rigor, fue la primera terrible conversación padre-hijo que se repite como ritual desde entonces.

-Ah, con que es una chica…-terminó de entenderlo todo Adanma- no me malinterpretes; no está mal pero yo quería alguien como yo.

Dichas estas últimas palabras una hoja afilada del tamaño de una montaña empezó a surgir del cielo en su dirección.

-Padre, ¿qué es eso?

-No querrás saberlo. Yo que tú me apuraría en hacer las pases con Akaneva.

Ranma meneó la cabeza, envuelto en nuevos tonos rojizos.

-No…no puedo. ¿Cómo quieres que vaya? ¿Así? ¿Desnudo?

-Llevas vistiendo esas "ropas" desde que naciste. Además he tenido en cuenta tu tendencia a avergonzarte por tonterías y le he dejado tres hojitas.

-No creo que con eso se arreglen mucho las cosas.

-Mira, Adanma yo me voy a ocupar de la _katana de la vida y la muerte_ todo lo que pueda. Tú, arregla las cosas con ella. Me da igual lo que hagas. Solo una advertencia. Ni se os ocurra probar el bambú sagrado. ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto, padre. No somos pandas.

* * *

Adanma recorrió el Paraíso de principio a fin. Akaneva no estaba en el establo de pegasos alados, ni en el bosque de los petit-arbres -curiosos ejemplares del mundo vegetal cuyo fruto y hojas eran patatas fritas-, ni siquiera se le veía un pelo en la fuente eterna de chocolate blanco.

Por fin le halló junto al volcán que en lugar de lava derramaba salsa de fresa y escupía piedras de caramelo.

-Por fin te encuentro.

Akaneva estaba en una pose extraña. Parecía deprimida. Y tanto parecía estarlo que su grito y golpe apenas si le movió un palmo.

-Vete de aquí, pervertido.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No lo entiendo. He visto a tantos animales bebiendo del volcán que he decidido probar la dichosa salsa de fresa. Estaba deliciosa. Luego me he apiadado de la pobre tortuguita que tardaba tanto en llegar hasta aquí y le he transportado con un palo un poco de salsa y…le pareció repugnante. Todo lo que toco se vuelve amargo. Soy un monstruo…

Adanma le abrazó.

-No es verdad. Seguro que la tortuga tiene mal gusto. Pruébame a mí.

-¿De verdad? –pegó un ligero salto de emoción Akaneva-. Ahora vuelvo.

Adanma se frotó un ojo y luego el otro. Esperaba, en el mejor de los casos, que le sirvieran un poco de salsa en la boca, la primera y más bonita escena romántica de la historia de la humanidad. O en el peor, que tuviera que servirse él mismo. Daba igual. Él lo recordaría como algo romántico. Lo que de ninguna manera se había imaginado era que Akaneva cogería una enorme piedra y la tallaría ella misma a puñetazo limpio hasta darle la forma de un caldero y que luego comenzaría a tirar ingredientes variopintos en ella sin ton ni son. Salsa de fresa, chocolate blanco y negro, un chorrito de vinagre de la catarata de los condimentos y hasta un erizo vivo le había parecido ver que caían irremediablemente en el mejunje ese.

-Ahora solo me falta un sitio donde calentarla…

-De eso me ocupo yo –aseguro Adanma mientras le cogía de la mano y la llevaba a un sitio alejado del Paraíso. Aquel paseo de la mano, en busca de los ingredientes, la primera cita en regla de la historia, les sirvió para conocerse un poco. Hablaron de todo. Los animales, la belleza del entorno y de ellos mismos hasta que por fin, Adanma escaló dos o tres pedruscos y le señaló con el dedo.

-Esta es la _piedra de los lamentos y la furia_. Tiene tan mal carácter que recordar cualquier hecho poco adecuado según su visión del mundo le irrita un montón. Mira.

Adanma se acercó a la piedra y comenzó a divagar sobre el tiempo, las nubes y sus formas.

-A que esa de allí se parece a una tele, Akaneva.

Los pesados párpados de la piedra se abrieron de inmediato. Y luego sus filosos dientes negros comenzaron a increparle.

-¿Tele? ¿Y cómo demonios sabes tú lo que es eso? Si eres el primer hombre –le gritaba mientras se ponía más y más roja-. Todavía ni se inventó la electricidad. ¡ODIO LOS ANACRONISMOS!

-Ahora -gritó Adanma y Akaneva, ni lerda ni perezosa, le colocó la olla sobre la calva.

Diez minutos después, Akaneva cogió una rama del _árbol de las pruebas de fuego_, la hundió hasta embadurnarla bien de su potaje y se le acercó a Adanma. Desde luego no olía muy bien, hecho que el primer hombre, más cercano a un primate que a un ser humano moderno, era perfectamente capaz de sentir con su fino olfato.

De pronto Adanma se sintió entre la espada y la pared, mejor dicho, entre la enorme y gigantesca katana que le pinchaba en la nuca y que por alguna razón extraña Akaneva no podía ver y el cucharón nauseabundo.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Adanma tragó intentando que la mayor parte resbalara por su boca sin tocar la lengua y asintió con la cabeza. La primera mentira de la historia.

Akaneva se ruborizó primero. Luego se le aceleró el corazón y por último empezó a sentir como un calorcito le invadía el pecho y bailoteaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su interior. Veía a Adanma con otros ojos ahora. Era gentil, guapo y atento. Pero sobre todo guapo. Y además…continuaban desnudos.

-Pervertido –le dijo mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos.

-Y tú también. Que nos hemos pasado todo el día desnudos y juntos. ¿Ahora te acuerdas?

-Es normal que no tenga ropa yo; acabo de nacer. Tú llevas más tiempo aquí y nunca le has puesto remedio. No pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra nunca.

Adanma dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Y si te llevo con mi amiga la oveja Kasumi? Ella es capaz de solucionar nuestro problema en un santiamén.

* * *

Por la tarde, los jóvenes se habían hecho con unos exquisitos ropajes dignos de un rey y una reina (aunque la _piedra de los lamentos y la furia_ sostenga que falta mucho para que entre dentro del sistema ideológico de la sociedad, el tabú de la desnudez y mucho más para que exista un organización social basada en el liderazgo de una persona y aquello degenere en la figura del rey). Ambos se habían recostado sobre el lecho de Adanma y esperaban abrazados el pronto anochecer, espectáculo que según Adanma, sobrepasaba la imaginación humana pues desde allí podían observarse todas las estrellas y algunos planetas, en especial uno marrón y celeste que estaba cerca.

-A ese le llamo "Tierra". Porque desde aquí parece que tiene mucha. Aunque mi padre quería ponerle "Agua". Según él tiene más de lo segundo que de lo primero…

-Perdona -le interrumpió Akaneva-, ¿tienes padre?

-Claro. Mi padre es Dios.

-Dios no existe.

-Claro que sí, tonta. Yo converso con él a diario. ¿No es suficiente prueba de su existencia, la nuestra?

-Los dioses no existen. Nosotros hemos nacido naturalmente, igual que los demás animales y el Paraíso.

Unos cuántos metros más arriba el panda y la katana conversaban.

-¡Ay, qué bonito! –exclamaba la katana-. La primera blasfemia. Y solo lleva un día de vida. Está claro que es la mujer ideal para nuestro hijo. No te conoce y ya se da cuenta que eres un bueno para nada.

-Pues a mi me están entrando una ganas de convertirla en costilla otra vez y comérmela asada.

La katana se colocó junto a la yugular del gran Panda Dios.

-A esa chica me la respetas, ¿eh? No quiero más tonterías. Es perfecta.

Mientras tanto más abajo, Adanma hacía un gran descubrimiento.

-Me parece que estoy mal de la vista. Cuando te veo de lejos me parece que tienes el mismo color de piel que yo. Pero cuando me acerco y te observo mucho más de cerca, te veo roja.

Akaneva sonreía en silencio mientras el muchacho la cogía con las dos manos por ambos lados y la acercaba y alejaba para hacer sus experimentos.

-Tendré que pedirle a papá que me invente unas gafas.

-No seas tonto, Adanma. Siempre dependiendo de lo que no existe. ¿Qué te impide a ti crearlas?

-No sé…es la tradición. Yo no sé crear nada. No puedo.

-Claro que sí. Si confías en ti puedes imaginar y darle forma a lo que sea. Mira, yo por ejemplo he creado esto ahora mismo. Creo que voy a llamarle beso.

Adanma sintió cómo Akaneva se ponía en puntas de pie y luego cómo juntaba sus labios contra los suyos.

-Me he equivocado hoy a la mañana cuando lloraba. No todo lo que toco sabe mal. Tus labios son sabrosísimos.

-Y los tuyos…pero no puedo hacerlo. Antes tienes que saber la verdad. No me gusta llevar estas ropas –dijo tanteándoselas-. Me pican. Y tampoco me ha gustado tu plato. Lo siento. Si vamos a estar juntos por siempre, no quiero que ese "beso" que inventaste sea el fruto de una mentira.

Akaneva se dio media vuelta.

-Me has engañado durante toda mi vida. Pervertido. No te me vuelvas a acercar. Ya encontraré a otro que quiera besarme sin mentiras.

Esa misma noche Adanma tuvo la penúltima conversación con su padre.

-Papá, quítame otra costilla, por favor, te lo suplico.

-Muy bien, hijo, muy bien. Ese es el espíritu. Si una te rechaza, ya habrá otros peces en el mar.

-No, padre, no. Quiero que hagas un hombre con estas costillas. Uno que no le guste pasearse desnudo y sin el sentido del gusto hiperdesarrollado. Uno que haga feliz a Akaneva.

-¿Estás tonto, hijo? Eso es contra natura. Tendrías que darme nueves de tus costillas para conseguir algo así. ¿Vas a sacrificarlas casi todas y a ti mismo para que ella sea feliz? Yo pensaba que te gustaba. ¿A santo de qué le buscas otro hombre?

-Es lo que ella desea. Me lo ha dicho.

Cuando la katana oyó aquello, se disparó enloquecida en dirección a la garganta de Akaneva. Solo los milagrosos reflejos del brazo del gran Dios Panda pudieron pararle a tiempo.

-¿Puedes hacerlo, padre?

-¿Perderte como heredero, crear vida imposible y al mismo tiempo retener a la katana de la vida y la muerte…? Sí, creo que sí. Por suerte para ti, soy Dios.

* * *

Adanma despertó tres días después. Solo recordaba haber dejado salir nueve poderosos aullidos y que Akaneva le había oído y protegido durante toda la primera noche. Estaba claro que ella le estimaba. Que podían pelearse pero que a la hora de la verdad, cuando la necesitara, siempre podría contar con su valentía y generosidad. Aquello le pareció tan bonito que decidió ponerle nombre: amor. Luego intentó levantarse pero no podía. Todavía le dolía una barbaridad el ahora frágil y blando estómago. Akaneva se había marchado hasta el riachuelo cercano a buscar agua. Pronto volvería, le vería despierto y le ayudaría a incorporarse.

Las nubes del cielo parecían más vivas que nunca. Una de ellas se asemejaba a un panda empuñando una katana. Adanma pestañeó, sorprendido. Le había parecido ver que la nube le guiñaba el nuboso ojo. Luego apareció algo al lado suyo y se acurrucó contra él. Tenía la cabellera morada y un cuerpo como el de akaneva pero más indiscreto, puesto que se sobaba sin miramientos contra el pobre e inmóvil muchacho.

-Llamarme Shampvíbora.

-¿Qué es esto? –exclamó Akaneva-. Ya lo entiendo. Te has buscado otra a la que sí le guste que te desnudes.

-A Shampvíbora gustarle. ¿A ti no?

Akaneva se ruborizó.

-Estoy harta de este sitio.

-Y se marchó directo al bambú sagrado.

Rayos y centellas cayeron a su paso pero no pudieron impedírselo. El gran Panda Dios estaba demasiado ocupado intentando detener a la katana como para apuntar bien. Luego Akaneva cortó de un manotazo el tallo y le dio un soberano mordiscón.

* * *

Tres días después, Akaneva vagaba por la Tierra, su nuevo hogar, con tristeza. No había nada allí, salvo agua, pedruscos y poco más. Sobre el amanecer del cuarto día oyó como el aleteo de un ave y luego un extraño artefacto que aterrizaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He intentado probar el bambú sagrado para poder estar contigo… pero sabía más feo que tus platos –repuso Adanma.

-Tus disculpas no comienzan muy bien.

-Como no pude hacerlo –continuó el muchacho-, me inventé esto: lo llamo el cuadripegaso-piedra-de-los-lamentos-y-la-furia-car ruaje. Dos pegasos a cada lado de la piedra, volando y ella haciéndome de asiento (en el espacio hace mucho frío).

-Tonto. Podrías haber vivido por siempre con Shampvibora…y el volcán de fresa y la fuente de chocolate…al lado de eso….la vida parece que durará un instante.

-Un instante contigo es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Akaneva sintió que le latía el corazón tan rápido y fuerte que pronto le estallaría en el mismo pecho.

-Además –le susurró Adanma-, esto está muy vacío y yo sé lo duro que es estar solo.

-Eso es verdad, amor mío. Mucho me temo que habrá que poblar la Tierra.

-Y si no hay más remedio…

Fin

* * *

**Final alternativo censurado por Minefine7**

(dice algo así como que prometí no volver a matarlos al principio del fic. La verdad que ya no me acordaba; fue hace más de 3000 palabras atrás)

Genma volvió a despertar, esta vez, en el mundo real. En su ausencia, un meteorito había caído sobre la Tierra y arrasado a la raza humana salvo a él y a Nodoka.

-Deberías haber visto a tu hijo. Cómo luchó por defender a Akane. Antes de que le aplastara un pedazo de meteorito ha destrozado con sus puños más de cien mil fragmentos.

-Es extraño, mujer –se rascó la cabeza-. No se te ve muy triste.

-Ha muerto como un verdadero hombre entre los hombres.

Genma se encogió de hombros. La erradicación de la raza humana al completo, y más específicamente de su hijo, mucha gracia no le hacía. Por otro lado, había sobrevivido lo único que realmente le importaba.

-Nodoka, sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo pero…te amo. He tenido un sueño que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. Aún con poderes ilimitados no sería feliz sin ti a mi lado.

-Yo también te amo, mi panda de peluche.

-Habrá que repoblar la Tierra.

-Sí.

-Bueno, a ver si esta vez nos sale alguna niña.

-¿Siempre has querido una, verdad?

Genma asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Ya decía yo que lo de Jusenkyo no pudo ser un accidente. Si hablas hasta en quince dialectos de chino.

-Diecinueve, he aprendido cuatro más cuando estuvimos allí.

Fin del final alternativo censurado por Minefine7

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

1) Ya sé que el nombre de Shampvíbora es horrible. No se me ocurrió nada mejor. Lo siento.

2) Tendría que haber puesto a Ukyo con Shampvíbora, una a cada lado de Adanma pero se me ocurrió tarde.

3) "Adán" en inglés se escribe "Adam". Por culpa de eso en muchísimas ocasiones escribí "Adamna" en lugar de "Adanma". Ahora que caigo en la cuenta, Adam West, el actor de Batman se llama literalmente: Adán Oeste. Si me sobrara el tiempo, ya mismo estaría escribiendo un fic de Adán Oeste en la sección de Batman (¿Existe una sección de Batman, no?)

4) Hoy no ha aparecido Ibuki y eso que pensaba dedicarle el especial del capítulo 40… bueno, será para el 50.

5) Akaneva se llamaba primero Evane. Durante algunas horas a veces se llamaba de una manera y luego de otra hasta que cierta persona me mandó a arreglarlo.

6) Ibuki no es mi primer tilde. Suelo tildarme con una cosa y repetirla hasta el cansancio con asiduidad. Esta semana es la frase de mi hija: "tranquilate" en lugar de "tranquilizate". Llevo ya "tranquilándome" toda la mañana…

* * *

**Historia Bonus**

**La confesión**

De acuerdo, Minefine7 tenía novio. A mi modo de ver existían tres maneras honrosas de asimilar la situación.

1) Batirme a duelo de espadas con Ese.

2) Olvidarme de Minefine7 y buscar a otra.

3) Confesar mis sentimientos a pesar de la situación incómoda y que fuera lo que Minefine7 quisiera.

Probablemente pensaréis que escogí la tercera, más que nada por el final feliz al que evidentemente llegamos y por el título de la historia bonus. Habría que aclarar en este punto, que los finales felices no están reñidos con los obstáculos, rivales, timidez y demás ingredientes telenovelescos. También habría que poner bien en claro que además de las tres salidas honrosas existía una enorme cantidad de opciones ridículas, inmaduras, torpes y ranmakanescas. Y una de ellas elegimos de mutuo acuerdo: seguir como si nada. Amigos de distinto sexo pero idénticos intereses que pasan mucho tiempo juntos disfrutando de una tarea común: aprender.

Por ese entonces comenzó silenciosa y lentamente mi reeducación mental por parte de Minefine7. Yo solía pensar y, lamentablemente todavía una parte muy diminuta de mi piensa, que los valores morales pueden ser flexibles según el contexto. Por ejemplo, robar siempre está mal pero ¿y si te encuentras una moneda de escaso valor por la calle que no pertenece a nadie? Eso es suerte. Buscar al dueño desesperadamente, ridículo. Al final algún pícaro te dirá: "sí, es mía". Por dar otro ejemplo, si la playa está toda sucia porque la gente tira envoltorios de galletas, colillas de cigarrillo, etc., lo correcto es no hacerlo tú. Y si quieres estar realmente comprometido con el medio ambiente, pues limpias un poco a tu alrededor. ¿Pero pasarse limpiando veinte minutos las arenas? Me parecía exagerado. Pues para Minefine7 ningún tipo de eventualidad en el contexto le impide hacer estas cosas. Es bondad pura. Ese tipo de gente que sufre una y otra vez pensando que el mundo es como ellos y desengañándose a cada instante. Yo pertenecía al segundo grupo, el que intentaba no hacer cosas malas pero era plenamente consciente de que la maldad en el mundo existía. Era, en definitiva, de los que de vez en cuando, si el daño no era mayúsculo y me convenía, hacía algo poco ético como colarme en la fila del banco para que me atendieran antes.

Pasada una semana desde que me enteré de la dichosa noticia de que Minefine7 tenía novio, paseábamos ella y yo por los alrededores de la facultad, bebiendo cada uno, una pepsi. De pronto la expresión de Minefine7 cambió de la tranquilidad a la desesperación más inquietante. Casi se tiraba de los pelos y murmuraba al viento protestas ininteligibles: se había dado cuenta de que le habían devuelto unas monedas de más cuando pagó su lata.

-Da igual –le dije-. El importe no es mucho. Y estamos lejos.

Minefine7 se puso pálida y casi dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Claro que importa. Este dinero no es mío.

-¿Qué más da? –argumenté-. Con eso no te compras ni dos chicles. Piénsalo así: has tenido suerte. Además estamos a más de quince calles. A lo sumo se lo devuelves otro día.

Minefine7 me miró con esa odiosa cara de lástima que me suele poner cuando descubre que no soy perfecto. Os juro que no hay nada más horrible que te mire así la mujer que amas. Con desilusión. Un abismo moral se abrió entre nosotros en seguida. La sentía lejos, inalcanzable. Incluso, mientras rehacíamos nuestros pasos en dirección a la honestidad, el abismo se hacía mayor y mayor. De hecho, yo me preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir una persona así en un mundo como este. Una persona que sufría así por un error que no era suyo y le favorecía. En aquel mismo momento descarté dos de los posibles desenlaces felices para mí. Que Minefine7 decidiera tener una aventura conmigo o que no estuviera realmente enamorada de Ese. Imposible dado su carácter. También, descubrí, con algunas hábiles preguntas, que Ese no tenía ni idea del tesoro que tenía entre manos y que probablemente ni había notado la singularidad de aquella forma de comportarse.

* * *

Ese mismo día nos dijeron que estudiáramos los ejercicios de fonética de la página trece del cuadernillo. La verdad es que eran bastante fáciles. Nada que ver con los de la página catorce a la que había espiado por defecto profesional y que me parecían mucho más largos y complejos.

Y al día siguiente, la profesora de prácticos hizo pasar a dos jóvenes al azar a resolver en la pizarra dos problemas. Luego a otros dos.

-¿Lo entiendes, verdad? La profesora no tiene por qué hacernos pasar de dos en dos. Es más incómodo para corregir y para hacerlos. Si insiste en este sistema es porque estamos compitiendo entre nosotros ya desde ahora. No importa con quien me toque, cuando me llegue el turno tengo que machacarle. Terminar antes y mejor que él.

-¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto, esto es una jungla. La nota es el trabajo en clase más el examen. Pero somos demasiados. La nota en clase no se define por tus intervenciones orales, sino por las dos o tres veces que te toca pasar a la pizarra. Sobre todo en nuestro caso que somos tan tímidos. O te tiras como una hiena a chuparle las medias a la profesora o machacas a tus rivales en el uno contra uno. No te queda otra.

-Yo he estudiado bien. Debería sacarme un diez sin problemas.

-La nota puede variar dos o tres puntos arriba o debajo de los merecimientos según popularidad.

La conversación se truncó por culpa de la dura realidad. Por último nos tocaba pasar al frente…a nosotros. ¿Operación machacar a Minefine7? Imposible. Hubo que pasar al sabroso plan B. Me levanté con el corazón en la garganta de la emoción. Os parecerá tonto pero por mi cabeza pasó la siguiente frase: "nuestra primera cita".

Primero me dijeron a mí que resolviera el número siete y luego a Minefine7…el veinte.

_No, no, no _–protesté para mis adentros con furia-. _El veinte está en la página catorce. Es de los difíciles. Los que no teníamos que estudiar. Injusto. Muy injusto._

Repasé en un instante las opciones: enfrentar a la profesora. Imposible. Era demasiado tímido para hacerlo. Segundo, que Minefine7 lo resolviera. Difícil. Ese tipo de ejercicios eran casi matemáticos. Y Minefine7 era y es muy mala para resolver algo así si no se ha preparado antes. De hecho el día anterior le habían dado bien el cambio pero ella había contado mal las monedas. Tercera opción. Resolver rápido hasta la mitad el mío, luego ayudarle y terminar los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero ¿cómo? Si yo por muy bueno que fuera en mates, y por mucho que hubiera practicado el día anterior la página catorce, tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Un minuto después había terminado con mi parte y eché un vistazo a su mitad de pizarra. Estaba bastante bien. Lo tenía casi resuelto como yo. De hecho, lo tenía demasiado parecido al mío. Básicamente porque también estaba haciendo el ejercicio siete. ¡El que me tocaba a mí! Esa era una buena solución que no se me había ocurrido. Hacer yo el difícil y ella el fácil aunque nos hubiesen indicado lo contrario. Claro que Minefine7 no lo había hecho por eso. Ya sabía yo de sobra que era demasiado buena y distraída. Tan solo se había equivocado. Pero claro, yo ya había casi terminado el mío. Si presentábamos los dos lo mismo…en comparación pues salía perdiendo ella. Incluso la profesora podría pensar que se había copiado de mí. Y si empezaba ella ahora el que le correspondía ni siquiera tenía tiempo de nada.

Única opción posible, borrar el mío y hacer el otro, el difícil, en menos de veinte segundos. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Los artistas marciales de la tele salvan a sus amadas de terribles enemigos por amor, los bomberos, de terribles incendios y los futuros profesores…de terribles ejercicios. Tan solo tuve que elevar mi ki académico al máximo, adquirir de la nada una nueva técnica para resolverlo y deshacerme de él en un santiamén. Igualito que Goku.

Al final de la clase, la profesora dio un sermón sobre la diferencia entre un secundario y la Universidad. Y cómo la exigencia era mucho mayor. Que ya no valía dejar todo para último momento y que mejor nos vayamos dando cuenta ahora, en el primer cuatrimestre de carrera, o luego lo pasaríamos mal.

Estos dos episodios, el de las monedas y la pizarra me dieron la respuesta que estaba buscando a la pregunta: ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en un mundo como este? De casualidad. A la semana siguiente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la clase estaba mucho menos concurrida ni que casualmente la mayoría de los que habían abandonado eran los que habían fallado en los famosos ejercicios. De hecho, cuando la tortilla se dio vuelta y fue ella la que sacó la máxima nota y yo una muy mediocre en Teoría y Análisis, tampoco pareció importarle demasiado. En el fondo lo mismo de antes. Las circunstancias dan igual. Lo que realmente vale para ella es hacer bien las cosas. Quedarse una monedita de más es robar aunque sea pequeña y estudiar bien es estudiar bien, sin importar el carácter de quien te toma el examen, si este pretende que le digas la respuesta correcta o cuán genial es como profesor y cuánto le admiras. Me costó mucho tiempo entender que tenía razón. Que la forma correcta de abordar las cosas es con ingenuidad. Con esa misma ingenuidad le dije un día en la cara que la amaba y luego la besé. Con esa misma ingenuidad me desperté, a continuación, muy desconcertado. Ya estaba listo para decírselo, sino no lo hubiese soñado tan vívidamente. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?

El momento y lugar era fácil de elegir, cuando fuéramos a comer juntos al bar de la esquina en el primer momento que me sintiera con valor para hacerlo. Tres semanas después, se lo dije.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta…pero…me gusta…una chica de Letras.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.

-¿De..verdad? Yo…estem…¿qué opinas?

-Me parece bien. Es una chica guapa. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a hablarle.

-¿¡EH!? ¿De quién hablas?

-De la chica que te pidió los apuntes el otro día para fotocopiar.

-¿Quién?

-Esa que es así y asá.

-¿Quién?

-La que siempre dice en clase "no se qué y no se cuánto".

-Ah, _Aburrida-a-más-no-poder_.

-Sí, esa. Estoy segura de que te gusta. Es la única chica a la que le hablas además de mí.

-Claro, hablar con una chica siendo tan tímido, es prueba inequívoca de atracción.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Te gusta, verdad?

O minefine7 me estaba rechazando sutilmente, o era más ciega que Akane con pe-chan o me quería solo como amigo. Urgía explicarle bien las cosas. Y de ninguna manera comportarse de forma inmadura y ridícula como Ranma.

-Sí, lo has adivinado. Me gusta _Aburrida-a-más-no-poder_.

Fin de la segunda parte de la Historia Bonus.

En la próxima: Ese y Minefine7 se pelean. ¿Para siempre?

* * *

**Comentarios**

**Estimada Massy13**. Es verdad cada tanto uso todavía "akanil". También, se habrá notado hoy, me gusta el adejtivo "ranmakanesco".

**Estimada Ai**. Vega salió cuando vio que Ranma se equivocaba de escalera. Ante todo y aunque no le guste reconocerlo, Vega cree hasta la médula en el amor. Jamás dejaría que la historia de amor de otro terminara mal por puro despecho en la suya.

**Estimada Mire2006**. Siete años también es muchísimo tiempo. Enhorabuena y que duréis muchos más.

**Estimada elena79**. Eres muy valiente sin duda. Escenas como la que me cuentas debe de ser muy difícil de presenciar.

**Estimada minefine7**. Mi amor, no me spoilees la historia, por favor. Tu versión de los hechos segur oque es más acotada a la realidad pero yo me acuerdo las cosas así.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmet**. Sí, le llamo "Ese" pero no para preservar su identidad que realmente me da igual sino porque de verdad que no me acuerdo de su nombre. Menos aún de Aburrida-a-más-no-poder. De ella ni siquiera me acuerdo del más mínimo rasgo de personalidad.

**Estimado Lu4AVG**. A mi también me cuesta un montón dejar reviews. A veces tardó más con uno que con una capítulo mío. Debe de ser cosa de hombres. En fin, gracias por comentar. Y estoy de acuerdo, si miraba Ranma en un principio era por el humor en primer lugar y por el romance en segundo. Mucho menos por las secuencias de acción que no son malas pero al lado de Dragon Ball o Caballeros del Zodiaco..en fin. Tragedia me gusta escribir porque sé que soy el autor y lo voy a terminar bien. No me gusta nada ni leer tragedia ni ver películas trágicas.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra**. Gracias por mencionar lo de Nabiki. Fue corto pero, a mi por lo menos, me parece que es por lejos la escena más cómica del three-shot.

**Estimada TsukiNoHikari90**. Muchas gracias por la felicitación. Igual me imagino que te dejé más intrigada que antes con la segunda parte de la Historia Bonus.

**Estimada Akyfin02**. Ninguno de mis alumnos saben que me gusta el anime. Supongo que alguno se pondría contento como tú pero también estará quien aprovechará la ocasión para mofarse de su profesor. Así que no lo saben. Seguramente tendrás alguno que también le gusta y que como yo no lo dice. Estadísticamente, por lo menos, seis de queda seis hombres son fanaticos de Dragon Ball. Así que has tu propias cuentas.

**Estimada Maxhika**. El clima bien todavía. Pronto empezará a ser caluroso pero aún no. Yo espero que empiece le mes que viene que es cuando me tomo unos pocos días de vacaciones.

Efectivamente se rumorea mucho sobre la posible nueva temporada de Dragon Ball Z. Pero no os alegréis demasiado. Rumiko es un hueso mucho más duro de roer.


	41. Diseñando las dudas

**Diseñando las dudas**

Por la mañana del día uno

Ranma entró en el Dojo balanceándose torpemente cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Llevaba más de dos meses repitiendo aquella rutina enfermiza. Akane, su novia -por fin su novia- no lo entendía. Y el joven artista marcial, sabía de sobra que no lo entendería jamás. Que aquello abría una brecha de entendimiento que amenazaba con erosionar la frágil relación. Tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlo. El problema radicaba en el cuando. ¿Antes de que se hartara o después?

Cuando el bulto de veintitrés años se tumbó sobre el lecho compartido, Akane entreabrió los ojos y encendió el velador.

-No sé qué te entretiene hasta tan tarde pero ¿por qué no lo dejas? Está afectando a tus estudios. Te la pasas durmiendo casi todo el día.

-Todavía no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Zzzgrdsfzzzzsrzzz?

-Sí, hoy también tengo clase de marketing.

-Zzzrrdetdtdzzzjkljzzzzzz.

-Sí, la última materia de Diseño. Me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso.

-Zzzjhgkjlzhlzkjhzzlklhzzlhkzzhlkzhzlkzhlkzhzzzzzz zzklzzzzzz.

-No seas grosero, Ranma. Por muy cansado que estés, no tienes por qué reírte de mi carrera. Quizá sea para mujeres. Quizá la inmensa mayoría de las alumnas seamos del sexo femenino, pero también hay hombres. Ryoga estudia conmigo; no lo olvides.

-Zzzzzzzzzkjhzkjhlzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-No metas a pe-chan en esto. ¿Dices que te sorprendería que se saque más nota que Pe-chan? Pues a mi no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Le va muy bien.

-…

-Ya te has quedado dormido, tonto de capirote. Es igual. Te contaré igual mi día, el que tengo por delante. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-…

-Como te decía tengo clase de marketing. Ya sabes…no basta con diseñar bien. Hay que saber vender. Y en algo te doy la razón. El profesor Fukusada es insoportable. Está todo el día hablando de imagen, imagen, imagen. La buena imagen vende incluso las peores ideas. Un mal vestuario, un instrumental anticuado…destroza al mejor vendedor. Apariencia vs. sustancia… y gana la apariencia. La falsedad. La carcasa vacía.

-…

-Imagínate que te juzgara por tu imagen justo cuando estás transformado en chica. Si yo fuera así de vacía…no podría estar contigo.

-…

-Da igual que haya aprobado todas las demás materias con excelente nota, si no paso esta, no me recibo y siento que no será fácil. La mayoría de mis compañeras son ricas ¿sabes? Hacen sus presentaciones con sus rapidísimos notebook de 256mb de memoria. ¿Y yo? A máquina de escribir y gracias…que casi no me da tiempo de pasar nada. Por suerte, tú eres un tesoro y me ayudas. ¿Ya has terminado de pasarme la presentación de minimalismo, verdad? Es para dentro de dos días. La gran prueba de fuego. Si fallo…no me dejarán presentarme al final.

-…

-¿LA HAS PASADO, NO?

-Zzzzdgdtdtzzzzzdgfdzzzzz.

-Vale, mañana. Pero no te olvides. Mi vida académica está en tus manos.

-…

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí? ¿Sabes lo que dice Fukusada? Que tenemos que hablar de minimalismo sin hacerlo. Me explico: el minimalismo es un movimiento que propugna la vuelta a lo esencial, quitar todo lo superfluo e innecesario. ¿Y que nos pide Fukusada? Pretende que seamos kitsh. Que hagamos una gran presentación barroca con grafiquitos, efectos especiales y muchos colores a pesar de que el minimalismo es precisamente la corriente teórica que reacciona frente a ese tipo de presentación. Que pretende eliminar todo tipo de adorno de las obras. Y encima tengo que hacerlo sin ordenador. Si no fuera por ti…porque me ayudas…no tendría tiempo de realizar los gráficos de barras en cartulina…pensaba pedírselo a Ryoga pero sabía que te afectaría. Por suerte puedo confiar en ti también. ¿A propósito, has comprado las cartulinas, no?

-…

-RANMA.

-ZZZZZzzjzzjzjzjzzzzzz.

-Tengo un lindo macito que se está llenando de polvo bajo la cama. Imagino que no querrás que lo use otra vez…

-…

* * *

Por la tarde

Akane y Ryoga caminaban juntos hacia la universidad.

-¿Cuándo piensas romper con Ranma?

-No lo sé. Creo que a fin de mes. Después de los exámenes.

Ryoga se ajustó el pañuelo sobre el hombro.

-Supongo que será lo más cómodo para ti. Aunque no sé si será justo. En algún momento tendrá que saber lo nuestro.

-No hay un "lo nuestro".

-¿Sabe que piensas dejarlo?

-No.

-¿Sabe que me he declarado?

-Te he rechazado.

-Has dicho que lo pensarías.

-Una forma elegante de rechazarte.

-O de darme a entender que esperara acontecimientos.

-Yo no me haría muchas esperanzas.

-¿Lo ves? Te he pillado. "Muchas" es la palabra clave. No tengo muchas pero…tengo algunas. No depende de mí pero tampoco lo ves como un imposible. Para mí está muy claro, si Ranma la caga –y la está cagando con sus continuas salidas nocturnas-, saldrás con alguien más parecido a ti.

-Quizá me pelee con Ranma, quizá le deje en cuanto me entere de que efectivamente se va de fiesta y me mete los cuernos. Pero por ahora no pienso en ti más que como un amigo.

-Por ahora…te sigue traicionando el subconsciente.

* * *

Por la mañana del día dos.

A las seis de la mañana todavía no era de día ni de noche. Un bulto ranmesco se arrastraba contra las paredes laterales del Dojo en un pésimo estado. Agotado, débil y confundido, avanzaba pasito a paso hacia la bondadosa cama que repararía sus nudos de vigor desatados. Akane le esperaba en silencio. Se había acostumbrado a poner la alarma a las cinco y desde hacía una hora le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido aunque no se vieran pues aguardaba al despojo de hombre del que se había enamorado en la más profunda y tétrica oscuridad.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué demonios haces hasta tan tarde?

-No. Ya te lo he dicho: si lo supieras, no me dejarías continuar.

-Entonces déjalo. Te lo prohíbo sea lo que sea.

-Zzzzzhlkhlkzzzzzzjñlkjzzzzz.

-No empieces a farfullarme. ¿Una semana más quieres? ¿Solo eso? ¿Me lo prometes?

-…

-Quizá sea tarde…

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No, nada. Duerme, mi amor.

-…

-Quizá no te importe pero ayer Fukusada se ha ensañado conmigo. Ha sido muy burdo y evidente para alguien que se la da de elegante. Comenzó su discurso de siempre sobre la imagen pero con rintintín. Cada tanto me miraba a mí. Enfatizaba que una presentación es de conjunto. Salen a la pasarela tanto las ideas como los autores. Hacía hincapié en la importancia de que los proyectos se mostraran en soporte digital…y me miraba. La forma de moverse y de vestir de la dama que las expresaba…y volvía a mirarme con sonrisa socarrona. Y de fondo, las risitas cómplices de las alumnas pizpiretas. Está claro que una marimacho como yo, no encaja allí del todo.

-…

-Y sobre esto, Ryoga no se entera de nada. Si al menos estuvieras tú conmigo. Me sentiría mejor. Igual no me quejo. Me encanta tu carrera. Medicina orientada a los deportes. Puedes ganarte la vida como médico o como artista marcial. Ha sido una elección sabia que no te cierra puertas. Lástima que no te lo tomes más en serio. Si sigues faltando a clase día sí, día también, por culpa de tu secretito…pronto no podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido. Espero que Shampoo o lo que sea que escondes valga la pena.

-…

-¡Dios! ¡Qué fácil que sería! Si no fueras tan guapo…si no me hubieras acostumbrado tanto a confiar en ti, sería todo tan sencillo. Una patada en el culo bien dada y a seguir con mi vida. Pero no puedo…mi estúpido corazón me dice que no, que apriete los dientes, cierre los ojos y siga como si nada. Que todo se arreglará mágicamente como siempre. Por favor, no me decepciones. No lo aguantaría.

-…

-Uffff, me gustabas más cuando me decías sandeces. Por lo menos sabía que oías lo que YO tenía que decirte...es igual…hoy me he comprado un cd de Arvo Part. Es un músico minimalista. Sus silencios son casi tan importantes como los instrumentos…¿sabes lo que dice en la portada? Que su música es como una luz blanca que contiene todos los demás colores. Solo un prisma puede dividir los colores y hacerlos aparecer. Ese prisma es el alma del oyente. ¿A que es bonito?

* * *

Por la tarde

-No entro.

-Venga, Akane –le tranquilizó Ryoga-. No seas irracional.

-No lo soy. Curso de cuarenta personas al inicio. Diez con notebook y treinta sin nada. Me valía. La semana pasada cinco se compraron uno y cinco abandonaron. Quince y veinticinco…todavía me valía. Pero ahora…quien más quien menos todos han conseguido que algún conocido les prestara uno. Y los que no, ya lo dejaron. Hay una limitación económica. La entiendo y la acepto. Veintidós pasaron el corte, diecisiete entendieron que no podían pasarlo y abandonaron. Solo quedo yo.

Ryoga le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y le detuvo.

-Eres valiente. Sé que lo eres. Esto comparado con tantas otras cosas…no has huido de enemigos gigantescos… ¿y huirás de Fukusada? Ten paciencia. Quizá te consiga uno para mañana…y si no, ya te prestaré el mío para la presentación. No creo que coincidan nuestros horarios…

-Eres…muy atento…

* * *

Tercer día por la mañana.

A las 6:30 de la mañana Akane se asomó a la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ganarle la carrera al horizonte y dejaba ver una ínfima parte de su luminosa calva.

La muchacha miró a la izquierda. Nada. A la derecha…tampoco. Ranma no venía por ninguno de los dos caminos.

Luego miró abajo…y allí estaba…dormido junto a la puerta. Totalmente fuera de este mundo. Tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera despertó cuando le aplastaron la cabeza con una mesa ni cuando patada va, patada viene, le arrastraron hasta la cama.

-Esto no puede seguir así.

-Zzzzjzñzjñzlzjñzlzzzzzzzz.

-No, ni un día más.

-ZZzzjñzjlzñlzjzñlzjzzzzzjzzjzz.

-Confío en ti…pero también confío en mis ojos. Y lo que ven mis ojos se contradice con lo que tú me juras.

-¿Zzzjzñzlzjzñlzjzñlzjñzl?

-Sí, sí. Te creo más a ti que a mis estúpidos ojos…pero me lo pones realmente difícil.

-Zzzxzñjlzjñzlzjñzljkñlzz.

-Yo también te amo.

-Zzzlkzjhzkñlzjhzkzñljzzñlzjzñl.

-No me hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

-…

-Un día más, tonto de capirote. Hoy a la tarde es la presentación. Al final las cartulinas me las compró Ryoga. Como no me pases a máquina lo que te pedí mientras estoy en clase...como finalmente desapruebe por tu culpa…aunque igual esté condenada…puedes olvidarte de mí. Si me destrozan quiero que por lo menos sea ofreciendo la mayor resistencia. Mira mis gráficos…me ha costado pero ha quedado bien barroco y kitsh como le gusta a Fukusada. Es lo contrario de minimalismo, el tema elegido por él, pero da igual. Solo quiero recibirme. Ya tendré tiempo de cambiar el mundo del diseño gráfico cuando tenga diploma.

* * *

Tercer día por la tarde

Ryoga acompañó a Akane hasta la Universidad soltando cada tanto algún que otro piropo hacia la jovencita peliazul pero, sobre todo, ligeras bombas contra Ranma. En rigor no hacía falta. Akane estaba destrozada. No había logrado despertar a Ranma, no había hallado su presentación pasada a máquina y se acercaba a clase con las hojas manuscritas entre las manos como quien se acerca a un funeral .Su propio sepelio académico. Su inmaculado promedio arruinado en el último obstáculo.

-Te dije que la cagaría. Alguna excusa te habrá dado, digo yo.

-Dijo textualmente: "Zzzlkhzklzhzlkfhklzhzklzjhzlz"

-¿Qué?

-Perdona, me olvidaba que no hablas Ranmazombiesco: que si me desaprueban, destrozaría al profesor y la universidad entera.

-¡Qué bruto! Siempre solucionando todo por la fuerza. Si fuera ese el plan, tú misma podrías hacerlo…o yo. Es igual. Olvídate de Ranma. Puedes confiar en mí. Tenemos una notebook aquí para los dos. Si llegamos pronto, tendrás tiempo de pasar una o dos diapositivas y el resto lo arreglas con las cartulinas. Parecerá que has querido repartir los soportes por puro rigor científico…

-…

-Mira que quedarse dormido…¿y qué has dicho que hace por las noches?

-…

-Tú tranquila, seguro que te aprueban. Al final le terminarán aplazando a él en Medicina Deportiva. Ya verás que es Ranma quien termina probando un poco de su propio chocolate.

-…

-Estás muy callada…¿en qué piensas?

Akane tragó saliva.

-En que soy tonta. En que hasta último momento pensé que vendría a salvarme como lo hace siempre.

-Es un artista marcial. Como no te ataque alguien fuerte puedes olvidarte de él. Jamás será capaz de entender tus problemas cotidianos y brindarte un verdadero apoyo emocional.

-Justo eso mismo le decía a Pe-chan ayer. A veces pareciera que lees mi mente.

-Eso es porque te amo. Ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Lo sé…

Durante la siguiente hora, Akane preparó lo más rápido y mejor que pudo dos diapositivas medio decentes. Si se aprendía el texto de memoria y rompía los originales pasados a mano, nadie descubriría la precariedad de su situación. Mientras tanto Ryoga iba y venía de una clase a otra. Se había divido las exposiciones en dos aulas para ganar tiempo. A Akane le había tocado con Fukusada y a Ryoga con el adjunto.

Diez minutos después, se dio la gran oportunidad que Ryoga venía buscando desde que conoció a Akane. La oportunidad de demostrar su amor, sacrificándolo todo por ella. Sus horarios coincidían después de todo. Era ella o él. Amor de su vida o a la carrera.

-Lo siento, Akane. Ya me toca a mí. Intentaré hacerlo rápido y traértelo a tiempo.

-Sí, claro. Es tuyo…mucha suerte.

* * *

-Akane Tendo. Akane Tendo. Adelante, por favor. Es su turno.

Akane ingresó en el aula. Estaba casi vacía. Fukusada se encontraba sentado en el escritorio del profesor como si de un trono se tratara. Dos ayudantes le asistían, entre presurosos y competitivos por hacerle mejor la pelota y algunos alumnos curiosos hacían de público. Entre ellos se encontraba Ranma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Son clases abiertas. ¿No creerías que me perdería un momento tan importante de tu vida?

A Akane le tembló el corazón herido.

-¿Me...me has traído lo que necesito?

-Mejor que eso. Te traje un regalo.

Demás está decir que los ojos de Akane brillaron al observar el Toshiba que sostenía Ranma entre sus brazos. No solo ella. A Fukusada se le fueron los ojos.

-Este tiene 512mb de memoria. Te habrá costado una fortuna. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Trabajando de noche.

-No debiste…al menos podrías habérmelo dicho.

.-Sabes que no me hubieses dejado. No te preocupes por tonterías ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está.

El ceño de Akane se frunció como nunca.

-¿Te crees que puedes mentirme y luego comprar mi amor? A mi no me interesa lo material. Hubiese preferido que estuvieras despierto mientras estudiaba y me hubieses ayudado con el dilema de exponer con todo tipo de efectos especiales una presentación sobre minimalismo, un movimiento estético que propugna erradicar los firuletes. Eso es lo que yo necesitaba. Cuando esto termine, tendremos una conversación, Ranma Saotome.

Akane encendió el Toshiba ante la atenta mirada de Fukusada. Pasado unos segundos, encontró una presentación preparada por Ranma en el escritorio y la ejecutó.

-Jovencita, esto está vacío. Sin gracia.

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó Akane, sorprendida-. Es minimalista. Mi futuro marido los tiene bien puestos. Jamás deja de lado sus convicciones…y yo tampoco. Tendrá que concordar conmigo, que no está vacío. Cada cosa está en su sitio en perfecta armonía. Una armonía sin colorcitos rimbombantes.

-Bueno, sí, Es verdad. No le falta gracia a la distribución. Pero no llama la atención.

Akane hizo clic sobre el botón del ratón. A continuación, los gráficos de barras aparecieron y se movieron con precisión siguiendo una melodía de Arvo Part, la preferida de Akane del cd que se había comprado el día anterior. Bajo los gráficos se leía la siguiente leyenda, una que había agregado Ranma sin que su prometida se enterara: "Una presentación minimalista es como una luz blanca que contiene todos los colores. Solo un prisma puede hacerlos aparecer. Y ese prisma es el alma del oyente. Su belleza, por tanto, no radica en la imagen del autor o de la obra, sino en la beldad del espíritu del espectador".

Fukusada dio un salto tan alto para ponerse de pie, que casi deja caer la silla-trono sobre la que descansaba su regordete trasero.

-Podré parecer torpe y superficial, jovencita, pero no soy tan idiota como se cree. Esto es un ataque encubierto a mi calidad humana. Todavía está a tiempo de retirarse.

Akane respiró bien hondo y le sostuvo la mirada asesina con una igual de intensa.

-Me parece que está temblando, maestro. Para ser una presentación vacía y sin gracia, veo que le ha tocado hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Fukusada pegó un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio.

-¡Genial! ¡Extraordinario! –comenzó a aplaudirle-. Para triunfar en este mundo hay solo dos caminos: pedirle dinero a papi cada cinco minutos o superar los obstáculos con garra. Mi trabajo, como último profesor es desalentar a los que no tienen ni una ni otra condición. A los que solo pueden competir con dinero porque les falta valentía pero no disponen del suficiente. Usted Akane Tendo llegará muy lejos.

En ese mismo instante las estúpidas risitas de fondo cesaron como por arte de magia. Un silencio invadió el aula a continuación. No se trataba de uno minimalista. Era el producto del más horrible rencor de todos: la muda envidia.

Solo un sonido seguía produciéndose: la risa nerviosa de la última alumna del fondo. El muchacho de la coleta se acercó hasta ella con paso suave pero decidido.

-Ranma, déjala. Me parte el corazón que sea justo ella pero da igual. Ya has hecho bastante por hoy.

-Lo siento, Akane. No puedo hacerte caso.

La jovencita en cuestión, nada más y nada menos que Yuka, la mejor amiga de Akane, dejaba salir las leves risotadas como si se tratara de un hipo nervioso. Similar al que se produce cuando acabas de llorar pero el cuerpo sigue alterado. Yuka observó, entre hipos, como se le acercaba Ranma, un nuevo Moisés que abría a su paso una vereda transitable entre el mar de curiosos que se apartaban. Intentó cubrirse la boca pero fue en vano. Las pequeñas e hirientes carcajadas seguían saliendo por entre la comisura de los labios.

-Yuka, no puedes parar de reír, ¿verdad?

-Sí…jaja…¿Cómojojo lo sabesjejejes?

-Tienes alergia. Probablemente a ese perfume tan fuerte que te has puesto.

-¿Dejeje verdadjjajajajaja?

-Sí, confía en mí. Estudio Medicina Deportiva. Además, cuando haces, durante dos meses, el turno nocturno en la consulta del Doctor Tofu algo se aprende. Te lo aseguro.

Fin.

* * *

Notas finales.

Hubo un beso, por supuesto. Muy lindo y romántico.

Akane consiguió pronto un puesto de diseñadora en una revista importante.

Ryoga desaprobó el examen pero luego, despechado, se mudo a Europa en donde se hizo multimillonario vendiendo peluches de Pe-chan de su exclusivo diseño. Se casó con Akari y fue feliz con ella hasta que el abogado de Rumiko le demandó por derechos de autor.

Ranma y Tofu se hicieron socios y abrieron una cadena de consultas médicas por todo Japón llamadas: La clínica de las hermanas Tendo.

Fukusada se compró un Toshiba de 512mb apenas terminó de tomar los exámenes.

Ibuki lloró, pataleó y volvió a llorar en mi mente, hasta que por fin le dediqué una línea para que me dejara tranquilo.

* * *

Aclaraciones

1) La historia se sitúa unos cuantos años después del manga, es decir, a principios de los 90. En ese entonces, incluso en Japón, un notebook era carísimo. Obviamente no tengo idea de cuánto lo sería allí pero he imaginado para escribir el fic, que el esfuerzo que debió hacer Ranma para comprarlo, sería similar al de adquirir un coche nuevo en la actualidad.

2) No sé si ha quedado del todo claro, pero Ranma oía todas las conversaciones de Akane aunque estuviese demasiado cansado para responder. Por eso, en el desenlace, es capaz de generar una presentación acorde a los gustos y necesidades de ella.

3) Arvo Part existe de verdad y efectivamente ha descrito su música de la manera en que aparece en el fic.

4) Muchas veces hablo en Senseizombiesco y Minefine7 me entiende. No sé si ella hablará en Minefine7zombiesco porque siempre me duermo antes que ella.

* * *

Historia bonus

El día de las manos.

Llegamos por fin al meollo de la cuestión. A la gran encrucijada que podía alejarme de ella, mantenerme brevemente a su lado, o juntarnos para siempre: ¿actuar o no actuar? ¿Hablar o callar? ¿Ser levemente feliz como amigos o jugármelo todo a cara o ceca? Ahora que ha salido "cara", tengo tan claro que hiciera lo que hiciera, daba igual. Que tarde o temprano terminaríamos juntos. Pero entonces…entonces solo sabía que cada instante podía ser el último.

Por otra parte, _Aburrida-a-más-no-poder_ se había unido al grupo por iniciativa minefinesca ya que deseaba de todo corazón "ayudar" a su amigo en la difícil tarea de confesarse. Por suerte, resultó ser que tenía novio así que tuve excusa para no intentarlo. El único efecto colateral no deseado es que tuve que aguantarme muchas conversaciones de mujeres sobre qué guays que son sus novios, tema que lógicamente no se tocaba antes.

Otro cambio en la rutina fue que _Aburrida-a-más-no-poder_ vivía también lejos así que en ocasiones nos acompañaba en nuestro largo periplo. Para mi fortuna cursaba diferentes prácticos y por tanto, los horarios no coincidían al completo. Resumiendo, seguía pasando suficiente tiempo a solas con Minefine7.

Y así, poco a poco y a pesar de la intromisión de un nuevo personaje que me impedía pasarme todo el tiempo que deseaba con ella, me la fui aprendiendo de memoria, literalmente. A qué velocidad respiraba cuando se ponía nerviosa. Qué parte exacta de la cara tapaba con el mechón de pelo que siempre le caía para adelante. Qué decir y cómo decirlo para hacerla reír. Sus gustos, sus miedos. Sus manías.

No sabría bien cómo definir esta etapa. Quizá la forma más clara sería dando un rodeo. Contando otras dos breves historias del futuro.

* * *

_Primera vez que jugué con Gohan a no se puede decir ni "sí" ni "no"._

_Sensei: ¿Empezamos a jugar?_

_Gohan: ¡Sí!_

_Sensei: Perdiste._

_Gohan: No, no perdí. No he dicho ni "sí" ni "no". No hagas trampa. Tramposo. No juego más si seguís haciendo trampa. Si dejas de hacer trampa sí que juego. ¿Me has entendido o no?_

_Primera y última vez que jugué con Bulmita a no se puede decir ni "sí" ni "no"._

_-Papi, agáchate –me dijo mientras me tomaba de la camiseta con todas sus fuerzas, me ponía cara de psicópata asesina y continuaba hablando-. Vas a decir ahora las palabras prohibidas y luego yo me voy a reír porque has perdido. ¿Está claro, papi?_

_-Sí, está claro, Bulmita._

_-Jajaja, has perdido. Has perdido._

* * *

En ese entonces no se podía decir que jugara a ese juego pero lo parecía. A cada paso temía que mi lengua tropezara con las palabras que no podía decir: hermosa, te amo, guapa, me haces feliz, me vuelves loco, bella, etc. Había decidido, por tanto, hablar lo justo y necesario. Estaba claro que nunca juntaría el coraje para decirlo y que nunca llegaría a nada sin hablar. De las dos opciones antes descriptas, hablar o callar, había optado por la segunda.

En este punto necesitaré de vuestra cooperación. Para llegar a entender correctamente lo romántico de la escena que pasaré a contar tenéis que tener en cuenta que el grado de timidez y madurez de ambos estaba incluso por debajo del de Ranma y Akane. También tenéis que hacer un esfuerzo de imaginación para calibrar correctamente la forma en que me sentía entonces.

El caso es que se alinearon todos los astros. Paseábamos para hacer tiempo, nos cruzamos con un parque cuando ya estábamos cansados y nos sentamos a descansar. Yo proponía y Minefine7 accedía. Si el plan al completo sonaba a osadía, el paso a paso era bastante sencillo y discreto. ¿Paseamos? Sí. ¿Descansamos? De acuerdo. ¿En ese banco –señalé uno bien oculto al público-? Sí.

Luego…bueno, luego…nada. Jamás me había imaginado que llegaríamos tan lejos. Me senté temblando. No sabía de qué hablar ni qué decir. Minefine7 también callaba. Los dos mirando al suelo, en silencio. Tampoco estaba tan mal. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a mis silencios.

Era otoño por la tarde. El sol calentaba lo justo. Cálido, suave e incesante. De pronto, noté que mis manos estaban muy cerca de las suyas. Quizás…quizás si moviera un pelín el meñique de la mano izquierda, ambos dedos, el mío y el suyo, se rozarían. ¡Qué audacia! ¡Qué enorme hazaña! ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Le tocaba por primera vez y ella no había apartado la mano! No sé cuánto tiempo me pasé así pero de pronto me encontré con los ojos cerrados, como si tomara sol y sentí que estaba en una de esas escenas de animé, en las que desaparece todo el fondo del escenario y solo se ve la sombra de cada uno de los amantes. Solo sentía tres cosas: su mano, la mía y el sol. Cada uno intensificando el momento. Mis dedos sobre los suyos, los suyos sobre los míos y el sol, que, mudo testigo de nuestra timidez, lo calentaba todo. A lo mejor y visto en perspectiva, no era el sol el que me generaba calor.

No sé si nos pasamos, diez, veinte minutos o toda la tarde, recorriendo la mano del otro. El caso es que a mi me parecieron siglos. Hasta que por fin –por muy tímido que fuera era hombre-, un pensamiento molesto se interpuso entre la eternidad del momento y yo.

-Bésala; es tu oportunidad. Ahora o nunca. Hazlo. Bésala.

-No –le respondía a mi mente calenturienta-. Quizá solo sea un error. A lo mejor…se ofende.

-¿Error? Bésala. Está claro que te quiere.

-Sí, está claro. Pero temo abrir los ojos. Cuando lo haga todo puede terminarse.

-O todo puede empezar. Si no quieres, no los abras, pero bé-sa-la. Ahora.

Como imaginaréis, la conversación conmigo mismo que pongo aquí en tres o cuatro líneas fue muuuucho más larga y patética. Si estoy aquí ahora, si Gohan y Bulmita existen es porque como no podía ser de otra manera, ganó la mente calenturienta. Me acerqué un poco, abrí los ojos, le solté la mano para poder ponerme de frente y…como si de un embrujo que se rompía se tratase, Minefine7 aprovechó que le soltaba para incorporarse de un salto y exclamar: Estamos jugando con fuego.

Y allí me quedé como un tonto sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Mucho menos lo supe a la semana siguiente cuando por fin volví a verla y me enteré de que había roto la noche anterior con Ese.

Fin de la Historia bonus.

* * *

Para la próxima, las últimas vueltas, la chaqueta voladora y el final feliz.

* * *

Comentarios

**Estimada Mire2006.** Pareciera que lo hago a propósito, esto de ir cortando en partes la historia bonus para dejaron picados pero realmente pasaron las cosas así y me ha quedado más largo de lo que pensaba originalmente.

**Estimada Angelikitap4emmett**. Eso digo yo. Hace falta una Akane menos tímida. Solo un poquito menos. No es mucho pedir.

**Estima TsukiNoHikari90.** Ya queda poco para terminar la historia bonus...solo un sinfin de malentendidos y vueltas, muchas vueltas...ya te irás dando cuenta por qué nos gusta tanto Ranma 1/2.

**Estimado Lu4AVG**. Las estadísticas son así, inapelables. Por ejemplo, diez de cada diez personas que escriben aquí, desean otro final del manga.

**Estimado/a Guest.** No, Minefine7 no se daba cuenta de nada. Hasta que ocurrió algo muy evidente...que contaré en el capítulo 41.

**Estimada Ai.** Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿cuándo sigues con tu fic? ¿Andas ocupada con los estudios, verdad?

Al final se me ocurrió un nombre mejor que Shampvíbora: Shampulebra.

**Estimada Minefine7.** Tú te lo acuerdas de una manera y yo de otra. Cosas de la vida.

**Estimada Maxhika**. Ayer a la mañana Gohan se ha asomado a la pantalla del ordenador cuando leía fanfiction y ha preguntado literalmente: "¿Quién es ese Ranma rubio? Un superRanmayin?". Le expliqué que era un fic en el que Akane es la que se transforma en chico y como le resultó interesante, le pregunté si quería leerlo. Me ha contestado literalmente: "mejor me espero a que salga en animé". No sé cómo estarán tus contactos con la industria del animé en Japón pero tienes trabajo por delante.

**Estimada Akyfin02.** Los profesores tenemos por norma no molestarnos por las preguntas de nuestras mejores alumnas.


	42. La fragancia del amor

**La fragancia del amor.**

-¡Qué mal que huele!

Akane no era tonta. Sabía de sobra que sus compañeras más superficiales asociaban el mal olor a algún tipo de defecto social, casi como si el alma podrida emanara su verdadera condición a través del cuerpo. Las olfato-sensitivas por tanto se sentían en derecho de catalogar el mundo entero según este ligero detalle. Daba igual si no olieras realmente, un grito de más, una mala elección en la combinación de colores de la ropa bastaba para que dijeran: ¡Parece que Seiko, Sayuri -o quien fuera- hoy no se ha bañado! Del mismo modo, quien quiera que osara emanar en su presencia un hedor por leve que fuera y por muy buena persona que pareciera, pasaba indefectiblemente a considerarse mala, horrible y prescindible socialmente hablando.

Akane no se engañaba. Siempre había sido así la cosa. Solo que ahora, con diecisiete años, se notaba más. Incluso Ranma… -Sí, sí, Ranma-, procuraba comportarse en público. Salir volando por los aires con dieciséis le hacía ver "lindo, guapo, simpático, etc". Con diecisiete…había tenido una bronca de artistas marciales sudorosos con la hedionda. Un chico que decía cosas altisonantes con dieciséis era un dulce e inmaduro jovencito tímido. Con diecisiete, parecía en el mejor de los casos, un lunático como lo había sido Kuno y en el peor, un niñato ridículo.

La vía de escape para los resolver los conflictos sin resolverlos se les había evaporado, por lo menos en público. Si antes podían descargan adrenalina a todas horas, ahora Ranma se convertía en un taciturno acatador de las normas sociales tan pronto como ponía un pie fuera del Dojo. Una doble capa de falsedad les separaba desde entonces. Si antes sentían amor, les deba vergüenza y lo ocultaban con chillidos y golpes, ahora la secuencia se había agrandado: amor, vergüenza de sentir amor, vergüenza de expresarlo públicamente de forma poco adecuada, silencio.

Akane se había acostumbrado. Le daba igual si lo que había oído recién iba dirigido a ella o a cualquier otro. Simplemente las ignoraba. Eso sí: le chirriaba un poco que Ranma entrara en ese tipo de falsedades, extrañaba melancólicamente sus guerras marimacho-fenomenescas, pero lo asumía como el precio a pagar por crecer. También sabía de sobra que si no cara a cara, a sus espaldas hablaban mal de ella seguro y ya no le importaba. Lo que sí le ponía frenética y no podía contenerse, era que hablaran mal a escondidas de Ranma.

-Diecisiete años y sin novia conocida. ¡Qué mal que huele esto!

-Sí, si, huele a que cuando se moja sale del armario.

-Jajaja. Tú lo has dicho. No sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta la pobre de Shampoo todavía…

-¿Qué esperabas...? ¿De alguien con esos modales…? Entre ellos no se apestan. Son como los perros que se huelen las colas unos a otros.

Los pasos de Akane, que hasta el momento desprendían el brillo propio de la ligereza de un artista marcial entrenado, se tornaron de pronto pesados y plomizos como el tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Akane? –preguntó Sayuri-. No pensarás defenderle, ¿verdad? Creía que no te importaba.

-A mí no, pero a él sí.

-Yo no lo haría –retrucó Sayuri mientras seguían avanzando-. Lo empeorarás. Ahora hablan de Ranma porque le toca; nada más. Si las enfrentas, os convertiréis en su objetivo. Os destrozarán a los dos continuamente.

Akane suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón. No soy capaz de luchar con ellas en su terreno.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica del pelo azul. Había tomado la decisión más madura. El pasillo era largo. Todavía le faltaba caminar varios metros para llegar hasta su posición, pasarlas y acceder a la escalera que daba a la salida del instituto. Decidió echarles un vistazo. A la primera que divisó fue a Moko. Era alta, delgada y muy fea. Ya de pequeña lo había advertido como un defecto y había sufrido lo indecible para esculpirse a sí misma a imagen y semejanza de las guapas. No lo era pero lo parecía. Se comportaba adecuadamente, obedecía ciegamente a la jefa del grupo y recibía su bendición y protección real. Eso a los ojos de los demás equivalía a obtener un título de no-fealdad. Poco importaba si su éxito con los chicos era escaso, las burlas habían cesado y podía vivir relativamente en paz. Al lado de ella se encontraba Rimi. Ella sí que era preciosa. De hecho, sus partes desbordaban más que las de Shampoo. Situación que pronto se había convertido en un problema. Envidia de las demás, persecución constante de los chicos y todo tipo de rumores sobre su moralidad. Solo cuando consiguió integrarse en el grupo, gracias a su amiga Moko, adquirió cierta destreza social para vestirse ocultando lo inocultable y la bendición papal para no ser agredida a sus espaldas. La tercera, Akari, se encontraba sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera. Se trataba de la más parecida a Akane. Vestía con cierto descuido. Mascaba un chicle con poco recato, al punto que se le veía de vez en cuando la pala central ausente. Y no cruzaba del todo bien las piernas. Llevaba un moño en el pelo que intentaba adornar la cabellera revuelta pero tenía una mancha bastante visible que le afeaba un poco. Eso sí. Era fuerte; lo suficiente para proteger al grupo entero en caso de necesidad. Nunca se sabía qué loca iracunda podía atacarles por sus comentarios mordaces. Además, su padre, político él mismo, e hijo y nieto de grandes figuras del mundillo directivo de Nerima, tenía bastante dinero e influencias. La cuarta, Ibuki, era la jefa, líder y mandamás del grupo. Su razón de ser y cohesión. Y la única que reunía todas sus "virtudes": riqueza, fuerza, belleza y perfección en el modo de comportarse, y ninguno de sus defectos. Se trataba del modelo a seguir. La norma andante que identificaba a cada paso qué estaba bien y qué resultaba incorrecto.

Se trataba en el fondo de una chica tan superficial que la mayor parte de los profesores se preguntaba si realmente existía. Parecía la sublimación de la nada más absoluta, la costura, parche a parche, de todo lo chic. Sin ninguna falta que le diera identidad o carisma.

Y sin embargo, sí que existía. De hecho, se ocupaba bastante bien de demostrarlo. Incluso alguien tan acostumbrada a combatir a diario como Akane no pudo dejar de sentirse levemente intimidada cuando las cuatro chicas le rodearon.

-Por fin nos conocemos. Tú debes de ser la pobre prometida de Saotome-kun, Tendo, Akane.

Akane asintió intentando parecer ocupada y aceleró el paso.

Yo soy Ibuki Ibuki. Que no te extrañe. También es un apellido, ¿sabes? Aunque la gente suele llamarme DobleI.

-Encantada de conocerte, DobleI.

-¡He dicho la gente! –chilló de golpe-. La basura pestífera debe dirigirse a mí con respeto: Ibuki-senpai. O Ibuki-dono si te apetece. Lo has entendido Akane-menba. Y tú, Sayuri-yogisha –se dirigió a la amiga-, más te vale que no te juntes más con hediondas o se te podría pegar el olor.

Probablemente Akane hubiese logrado ignorar el despectivísimo sufijo "menba", utilizado solo con los peores criminales, si la cosa hubiese quedado solo allí. Pero utilizar "yogisha", un honorífico que equivalía a "sospechoso de delito", con su amiga le superaba.

-Sayuri-san, vamos.

-Claro, Akane-kyoshi -repuso la amiga cerrando los ojos y sabiendo a ciencia cierta que aquella forma de nombrarle, aquella lealtad ciega con la peliazul, le iba a costar muy caro. Lo que no había calculado era que dirigirse a Akane con un honorífico de profesora avanzada en las artes marciales, le iba a repercutir negativamente en ese mismo momento. Cuando lo entendió ya era tarde. Akari, la marimacho del grupo acosador, ya le había tirado al suelo de un puñetazo.

-Bien hecho, Akari-Shisho –exclamó Ibuki Ibuki.

Según Esíodo y Ovidio la caída del hombre del paraíso no se dio por culpa de Shampvíbora. En rigor a la verdad hubo una época en que Dioses y hombres compartían la mesa en razón de igualdad. Aquello se llamó la Edad de Oro de la humanidad ya que vivíamos literalmente como ellos, los árboles nos daban sus frutos sin que trabajáramos, no envejecíamos y a la postre, moríamos plácidamente. Luego existió una degradación de nuestra situación que nos llevó a lo que vivimos ahora, la edad de Hierro. En el medio, la de Plata, en la que ya había que trabajar la tierra y la de Bronce. Según las versiones, a veces se suprimía la de Bronce y se pasaba directamente a la de Hierro y a veces al revés. La cuestión era que en honor a este mito del que poco conocía Akane, la muchacha guardaba entre sus posesiones más preciadas, tres mazos. Uno correspondiente a su Edad perfecta, la niñez, hecho de un plástico suave y delicado. Otro, propio de la adolescencia, hecho de madera, aquel que tenía tallada la cara de Ranma en su contorno de tanto usarlo exclusivamente con él. Y por último, uno de hierro, el de la madurez, que todavía no había usado nunca con nadie. Ibuki Ibuki, como no podía ser de otra manera, se había ganado el dudoso privilegio de ser la primera. Al principio, le costó un poquito levantarlo por la enorme diferencia de peso. Sin embargo, era tal la furia que le embargaba, que pronto pudo con él. También, es justo decirlo, tomó un poco más de carrerilla de lo normal. Y luego se arrojó sobre ella mientras emanaba un "pestilente" ki de guerra morado.

Ibuki no llegó a enterarse de nada. Solo sintió como si un tornado la atravesara de principio a fin pero sin tocarla. Tan solo veía o creía ver una gran sombra frente a ella y unos vientos fuertísimos que sobrevolaban al bulto y le pasaban por los costados. Si eso ya era extraño, también lo era que la situación durara tanto y que el contorno que se empezaba a distinguir como humano fuera cediendo terreno centímetro a centímetro. Los cielos amenazaban con oscurecer de un momento a otro en el exterior. O por lo menos eso le parecía a Ibuki de lo aterrada que estaba.

-¿Estás loca, Akane? –exclamó Ranma con las manos ensangrentadas sobre la base del mazo metálico-. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre usar la fuerza bruta fuera del Dojo? Ya no somos niños. Algún día no estaré para detenerte y lo lamentarás.

-¡Idiota! –dejó escapar una lágrima-. Solo te estaba defendiendo.

-Por como yo veo las cosas, solo necesito que me defiendan de una persona…-y ya no dijo más. Se arrancó un trozo de manga del traje y se lo anudó sobre la mano izquierda, la que más sangre derramaba.

-Lo siento, Ibuki-san. No se volverá a repetir. Lo prometo.

Luego, el muchacho de la trenza se marchó. Un rato después de que su imagen desapareciera escaleras abajo, Akane se dejó caer al suelo, destrozada tanto física como anímicamente. ¡Le había defendido a ella! Estaba claro que a Ranma le daba igual que le insultaran a él, a su prometida o a Sayuri, lo único que realmente le parecía intolerable era que se rompieran las normas que tanto amaba. Y puesto que amaba a las normas, caía de maduro que también amaba a Ibuki. Por eso había saltado a defenderla. Y encima le había hecho quedar como una bruta sanguinaria frente a ella.

Más atrás quedaba Ibuki, también sentada sobre las frías baldosas. Cualquiera hubiese dicho, a la luz de los pensamientos derrotistas de Akane, que era la gran ganadora de la contienda. Para Ibuki se trataba de todo lo contrario.

_"Akane" _–porfiaba en sus pensamientos-; _el muy infeliz le ha llamado así. Sin honoríficos._

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones más sobre el fic anterior**

En _Diseñando las dudas_, no he desarrollado lo suficiente la nueva situación a favor de unos diálogos más ágiles. Esto trajo algunas confusiones sobre el contexto en que ocurre todo. Ranma tiene 23 años. Puesto que tenía 16 cuando el manga comenzó en 1987, estamos ahora en algún momento de 1994. En ese año Toshiba lanzó el Toshiba t2100ct que solo tenía 16mb de memoria y…500mb de disco duro! Un acierto de casualidad. También lanzó el Toshiba satélite 440cdt de similares características. No he conseguido datos sobre su valor en mercado pero si, por ejemplo, de un Dell en EEUU de enero de 1993 con menos recursos que valía 3500 dólares. Teniendo en cuenta que en ese entonces el salario mínimo en EEUU rondaba los 800$ al mes, un notebook era literalmente una gran inversión. También hallé un usuario que sostiene en Internet haber adquirido un Ibm thinkpad en 1992 a 4350 dólares.

¿Por qué duermen juntos? Porque son pareja desde hace seis años, están prometidos y…siguen viviendo bajo un mismo techo.

¿Por qué en esas condiciones hay dudas? Porque atraviesan una crisis ya que llevan tres meses sin casi hablarse debido a que Ranma trabaja por la noche, duerme por la mañana y estudia por la tarde en su facultad y Akane estudia de mañana y de tarde en la suya. El único momento en que coinciden es esa horita en la que Akane cree que no la escuchan.

¿Por qué Ryoga es tan osado? Han pasado siete años, ha madurado y ve por fin la posibilidad de quedarse con el premio gordo. En teoría podía haber puesto a cualquier personaje nuevo pero la idea era contraponer a Ryoga que dejaba atrás su pasado de artista marcial para estudiar, con Ranma que supuestamente no lo hacía.

* * *

**Historia bonus**

**Cuarta parte: Los tres besos y el no-beso.**

"Estamos jugando con fuego". ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Aléjate de mí? Seguramente. ¿Quémame? Ya quisiera yo. ¿Dame tiempo? La más probable dada la situación. ¿Te quiero como amigo? Seguro que no pero…vamos; casi el 95% de las frases de las mujeres significan eso; no podía descartarla así como así.

Hoy en día no tengo problemas para interpretar la mentalidad femenina. En un 15% por la experiencia acumulada y en un 85% por las 3 lecciones de Gohan:

Un día le pregunté que opinaba de la frase número 1 de las chicas: "sí" significa "no" y "no" significa "sí". Me contestó: "Sí" significa: ya te diré "no" después. Y "no": ahora no me apetece jugar, después veremos.

-Y si te dicen: "¿Estoy guapa/gorda/bien/mal?".

-Ah, sí –me contestó-; esa me la conozco. Es como cuando Bulmita me pregunta a qué quiero jugar: a tirar cosas por el balcón o por el inodoro. Así puede echarme la culpa si después resulta que algo sale mal.

Y por fin un día le hice la gran pregunta: Y si te dice: ¿Estamos jugando con fuego?

Se llevó un dedo a la cabeza, pensó un rato y dijo:

-Pues que hay que apagarlo, ¿no?

¡Claro! Eso era. Mienfine7 quería que le diera la seguridad de un bombero que la rescata del incendio. En este caso, que le prometiera amor eterno. Solo eso me había faltado para poder competir en igualdad con Ese y ganarle.

Un tanto cínico el chico…e irrefutable desde mi óptica. En fin…como en ese momento no tenía a Gohan, tuve que recurrir a otro tipo de fuente. Visión masculina: ¿Mi padre? No, casi ni hablábamos. ¿Qué más me quedaba? Amigos de secundaria que hacía un tiempo que no veía. Lo más provechoso que saqué de ellos fue que uno me regaló un preservativo. Cosa que me dio mucha vergüenza pues ni se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de que eso estuviese tan cerca. Los demás solo se dedicaron a burlarse durante unos veinte minutos de mi cara de tonto y mis nervios.

Visión femenina: ¿Mi madre? No, no era tan patético. Además se trata de la mujer más machista que conozco. Seguramente me hubiese contestado algo así como: "Da igual lo que te diga; el que sabe qué es lo mejor para los dos eres tú". Ahora que lo pienso. Será que los genes se saltan una generación. ¿Amigas? Imposible. Mi mejor amiga era Minefine7. ¿_Aburrida-a-más-no-poder_? Creo que lo hablé con ella y me soltó un sermón sobre lo peligroso que era guardarse los sentimientos para uno. Que me daría una úlcera o algo así.

Por fin acudí a lo que acudía siempre. A mis mejores amigos. Los libros. Por supuesto que no a uno de autoayuda. Libros de caballería y a clásicos medievales sobre cómo comportarse frente a una dama, etc.

La primera conclusión que saqué fue quizá la más valiosa. No era capaz de resolver cosas bien por mi mismo sin ayuda de Minefine7. El simple hecho de tener que ocultarle algo que me afligía, me ponía de los nervios. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a confiar en ella y resolver cualquier duda sobre el mundo, hablándolo juntos. Aunque igual después hiciera lo que pensara yo en lugar de lo que me recomendaba ella. El paso previo de compartir impresiones con Minefine7 era ineludible. Tampoco me iba a poner en el plan ridículo de contarle a ella que tenía una angustia amorosa porque era capaz de creerse otra vez que hablaba de _Aburrida-a-más-no-poder_.

La segunda conclusión que saqué es que no me quedaba tiempo. Las novelas de caballería, germen de las telenovelas de ahora, se componían de infinitos episodios, muchos de ellos amorosos que alternaban picos de tensión como "el día de las manos" con infinitos desvíos y obstáculos. Si no aprovechaba el momento, si no decía bien fuerte: "este es el fin del libro", corría el riesgo de que todo se dilatara seis o siete capítulos más. Incluso que terminara con final abierto o trágico.

La tercera conclusión también fue bastante valiosa y quizá la que me cambió más la vida. Yo era el protagonista de esta historia. Ni Minefine7, ni Ese ni nadie más. Todo dependía de mí. Ya no me valía quedarme de brazos cruzados espiando la vida de los demás como enamorado a la distancia. Minefine7 era el amor de mi vida y me correspondía a mí, estar a la altura de mis sentimientos hacia ella. En resumen, actuar…debía actuar aunque eso significara chocarme contra un muro de rechazo.

Así pues me pasé, entre visitas sociales y consultas en libros, siete interminables días sin saber nada de Minefine7 y forjando mi espíritu. Cada tanto intentaba llamarla pero no…lo que tenía que decirle no podía hacerlo por teléfono. Tenía que ser de frente. Ahora no recuerdo bien si había paro docente, era feriado, cambio de horarios o qué, pero justo en esa bendita semana no nos tocaba vernos.

Cuando por fin le vi, ella me soltó primero la gran bomba. Se había peleado con Ese.

Os preguntaréis por qué os cuento con tanto detalle la semana previa al primer beso…bueno, la verdad es que lo hago por daros un poco más de detalle porque he de confesar dos cosas:

1) Que ese mismo día por fin juntamos nuestros labios por primera vez.

2) Que casi no me acuerdo de nada sobre el dónde, cuándo y cómo.

Debíamos de estar en un aula de la facultad. Sí, seguro porque me parece que estábamos sentados. ¿Cómo llegamos a ello? ¿Hablamos algo antes? No lo sé ni me importa. La verdad es que esos detalles me parecían ínfimos en ese momento y me lo siguen pareciendo. Todo se borró de golpe. Fue un momento tan bello que soy capaz de situarnos en cualquier contexto y rememorarlo exactamente igual. ¿Qué más decir? Que este beso solo fue superado por el no-beso y por el segundo y tercer sí-beso. A partir del cuarto no hemos dado muchísimos más, seguro que varios de ellos han sido más largos, sabrosos o apasionados. Pero con el afecto que recuerdo a estos tres primeros y al no-beso, no recuerdo ningún otro. Ni el del casamiento, ni el que nos dimos cuando supimos que nacería Gohan. Ni siquiera con el de Bulmita me sentí así.

Si ese día fue perfecto, a partir del siguiente comenzó todo a hacerse más y más confuso. En rigor, yo no me había declarado y ella tampoco había sido demasiado explícita sobre lo que opinaba de mí. Intentamos hablarlo pero no nos pusimos muy de acuerdo sobre el status de nuestra relación. Básicamente por mi culpa. Me negaba tozudamente a considerar lo nuestro un noviazgo puesto que no había habido declaración y no me animaba a declararme tampoco. De hecho, temía que de un momento a otro volviera con Ese o que me estuviera usando a mí para lavar las heridas con el otro, etc., etc. Al final quedó la cosa en un estadio intermedio. Algo así como amigos de distinto sexo que se habían besado, se amaban profundamente, pero sospechaban literalmente que el otro solo había tenido un calentón momentáneo. Y otra vez, seguíamos como si nada. Como si fuera normal que no fuéramos novios pero nos pasáramos la vida juntos mirándonos a los ojos, sonriéndonos, poniéndonos colorados, etc.

Hasta que llegó el episodio de la chaqueta voladora o del no-beso. Como queráis llamarlo. Y allí sí que no hubo ningún tipo de dudas. Como toda pro-Akane, Minefine7 además de poseer una infinita vergüenza, era y es muy explícita a la hora de expresar celos de forma física. Todo ocurrió más o menos así. Era la hora del teórico de Lingüística. Pasaron diez, quince minutos y el profesor no aparecía. Así que decidí, al igual que muchos curiosos salir fuera del aula a "investigar" lo que ocurría. Me levanté, le pedí a Minefine7 que me cuidara el asiento y la chaqueta unos segundos y tomé rumbo hacia la puerta. Pero por el camino…

-¿Sensei? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí…

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?

-No…

-Soy _La-que-va-a-provocar-que-te-tiren-una-chaqueta-por -la-cabeza-en-unos-diez-minutos_.

-Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo. Íbamos al mismo instituto, pero diferente curso. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de alguien con un nombre tan largo?

Durante los siguientes diez minutos se la pasó contándome qué carreras habían elegido cada uno de sus compañeros a los que casi ni recordaba pero ella pensaba que sí. Dada mi escasa memoria, me los describía con pelos y señales lo que hacía que la conversación se dilatara más y más. Pasados los diez minutos, un ayudante ingresó en el aula y avisó de que el titular ya no vendría hoy y que podíamos irnos a casa. Hecho del que no me enteré, aparentemente porque había mucho ruido. Aunque en palabras de Minefine7 sonara algo diferente: "porque te estabas babeando por una desconocida".

La cuestión es que de pronto se hizo la noche. Creo que tardé dos o tres segundos en darme cuenta por qué, de improviso, no podía ver nada. Cuando me quité la chaqueta de encima, la que me había arrojado una furibundamente celosa Minefine7, tenía sobre mi figura la mirada de toda la cátedra. Usualmente me hubiese dado mucha vergüenza. Pero no. ¿Qué demonios importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mí en ese momento? Lo que realmente valía era la certeza que tenía en mi corazón: Minefine7 se había puesto celosa. Y como no era tan tonto como Ranma –solo un poco menos-, aquello se convirtió en la prueba de amor que andaba necesitando. ¿Por qué llamamos a esta escena la del no-beso? Porque Minefine7 imaginó entonces que yo saldría desesperado y a la carrera a buscarla para pedirle perdón, implorar porque me lo diera y por último declararle amor eterno…solo que yo tenía otros planes.

Al día siguiente Minefine7, más calmada, intentó volver a los viejos cauces, a disimular que no había pasado nada y que seguíamos siendo amigovios eternos. Y yo fingí durante media mañana que efectivamente me parecía bien el plan…hasta que logré quedarme con ella a solas. Entonces nos sentamos a estudiar como siempre. Llevaba una cierta expresión de melancolía que la ponía mucho más guapa que de costumbre. Hablaba poco. Casi nada. Pero no actuaba con frialdad. Nunca lo hizo conmigo y espero que nunca -por muy enojada o triste que esté- lo hará.

-Minefine7.

-¿Sí?

-Tienes una basurita en el ojo.

La mujer de mi vida se pasó diez o veinte segundos intentado quitarse la inexistente basurita hasta que por fin accedió a mis ruegos.

-Cierra los ojos. Yo te la quito.

Y así fue nuestro segundo beso. Un truco de lo más infantil pero efectivo. Es increíble cómo después de tantas dudas, miedo y timidez en aquel momento lo tenía tan claro. Fue una escena de paz y tranquilidad. Lenta, tranquila e íntima. Por decirlo de una manera más enfática: fue natural. En el fondo creo que por eso os cuento todo esto. Porque lo que realmente les falta a esos dos tortolitos es esa misma sensación de naturalidad que nos rodeó aquel día. De habernos interrumpido en aquel momento, quién sabe cuánto más se hubiese dilatado la cosa. Por suerte, en la vida real, las Rumikos no existen, los Ranmas maduran, las Shampoes son aburridas y las Ukyos son cuasi desconocidas a las que tratas solo diez minutos y aún así tienen tiempo de cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

El tercer beso fue durante el atardecer cuando volvíamos en el bus. Estaba vacío, el viaje duraba unos cuarenta minutos y ya no teníamos razones para ocultar lo que sentíamos. Fue la confirmación de que sí hacías bien las cosas el mundo en lugar de ponerte obstáculos te brindaba todas las oportunidades de ser feliz que necesitabas. Obviamente, soy consciente de que el destino nunca es tan idílico. Y de hecho, luego tuvimos que luchar muchísimo más de lo pensado por nuestro amor. Pero ya me ha dado igual. Aquel premio, aquel viaje en soledad, meciéndonos mansamente por la suave conducción del colectivero, me viene siempre a la mente cuando se me da por pensar que las cosas nunca salen como deberían. Pues, al final, si uno se esfuerza lo suficiente, estos momentos perfectos llegan también.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: confesarse. Eso ocurrió a los dos días cuando la llamé por teléfono y se sucedió la siguiente conversación sobre el examen de la semana siguiente.

-Blablabla capítulo 2.

-Bla y el siete también.

-¿Bla?

-No, Blablablablabla.

-Ah, de acuerdo, Blablabla. Hasta mañana. Te amo Minefine7.

Y le corté sin darle tiempo de que me respondiera. No fue timidez. Fue mala leche. Sabía que no lo esperaba y quise vengarme un poco por hacer que me comiera tanto el coco durante los meses anteriores.

En resumen muchas vueltas para tres besos, un no-beso y una confesión telefónica trunca que le dejó -según palabras de Minefine7-, con el tubo en la mano un rato largo escuchando cómo daba tono, pensando si había escuchado bien, si había alguna forma de malinterpretar mis palabras, si se me había escapado o era capaz de decirlo en voz alta de verdad.

A veces pienso que si tardamos tanto, más que miedo o timidez, fue porque nuestra atracción era tan perfecta, hacíamos tan buena pareja, que éramos perfectamente capaces de ser felices sin pasar por el trámite de confesarse. Igual que Ranma y Akane.

Fin de la Historia Bonus

* * *

**Comentarios**

**Estimada Majomich.** Muchas gracias por un comentario tan bonito. Como a todos, me encanta que me dejen reviews. Es el premio por escribir. Pero sobre todo me gusta este tipo de cosas. Que aunque tengan poco tiempo me digan tantas cosas lindas sobre lo que escribo. Es la confirmación de que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo historias que no le gustan a nadie. ¿De verdad te piden que cuentes mi historia con Minefine7? Si tuviera la máquina del tiempo, ya iría a contárselo al Sensei del pasado. Seguro que le da un patatús.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra.** Es verdad, Minefine7 y yo jamás pensamos que nos gustábamos mutuamente hasta casi el final. Parece tonto, pero pasa más a menudo de lo que parece.

**Estimado Matt.** No, no tiene continuación. Como mucho hago three-shots cada tanto. Pero la mayoría son one-shots. Posiblemente daba para algo más largo…Sobre los 512mb…al final tuve que rectificar. En esa época como mucho había memorias de 128 y lo normal era 64. Así que lo dejamos en 512mb de disco duro.

**Estimada elena79.** Por eso mismo a mi no me gusta llevar celulares con muchas cosas raras. Porque soy muy torpe y los pierdo, rompo, los dejo cerca de las manos de los salvajes (Bulma y Gohan), etc. Tengo un Nokia de hace años a prueba de roturas y con la suficiente batería para que cuando lo pierdo –dos o tres veces por día-, suene si me llamo a mi mismo.

**Estimada Shana.** Saludos enviados. Y otros saludos para ti.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmet.** Ya sé que me echarás la bronca pero los dos sabíamos que iba a llegar este día: Ibuki aparece como personaje real. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo siento. Diría también que no se va a repetir pero harías bien en no creerme.

**Estimado Lu4AVG.** Coincido; no me gusta mucho Ryoga. Lo único más o menos interesante del personaje es la música del animé. Con ese tema sonando de fondo debe de ser más llevadero perderse durante mucho tiempo.

**Estimada Ai.** ¡Tienes razón! 512MB de disco duro. Gohan es idéntico a Minefine7 y Bulmita a mí. Solo que ambos superan por mucho a los originales.

Sigue estudiando duro que es lo importante.

**Estimada Minefine7.** Blablabla, te amo.

**Estimada TsukiNoHikari90.** Pues mira mi padre y mi hermano son arquitectos. Me ha tocado verle cursar haciendo casi todos los planos por ordenador e imprimiéndolos con plotter…y la cara de bronca de mi padre porque tuvo que hacer todo a mano en su época. Eso sí, de las maquetas no se salvaba.

**Dear Kikko.** You are an incredible fast reader. I´m really thankful for all your reviews. Review number 300 is yours. I think it fit your effort to catch up very well. I hope you repeat in number 400. That will mean that I had writen a lot and you had still reading this. Sorry about my english. I´m good at reading in english but I write awfully.

**Estimada Maxhika.** En realidad Akane no pensaba abandonarlo. Solo si confirmaba que le metía los cuernos cosa que no pasa de verdad. Ryoga se había gastado buena parte del dinero, así que lo metieron preso. Se escapó un par de veces pero lo atraparon proque se perdió. Luego Rumiko lo perdonó y lo contrató como extra en Inuyasha (hace de Koga, el demonio lobo que es muy rápido).


	43. La fragancia del amor Segunda parte

La fragancia del amor. Segunda parte.

-¡Qué bien que hueles mi niña! –le decía el padre de Ibuki todas las mañanas al despertarse. Solía hacerlo muy temprano, antes de que saliera el sol. Y luego se iba a trabajar. A Ibuki le gustaba remolonear en la cama hasta bastante tarde. Así que rara vez abría los ojos para despedirse. Sin embargo, la barba de su padre dándole un beso le hacía cosquillas y, aún en el mundo de los sueños, esbozaba una sonrisa compradora, único premio que su progenitor buscaba para hacer frente al extenuante día de trabajo con otra cara. Aquel ritual se repetía desde que cumplió los dos años y comenzó a dormir sola en su fina cama de princesita hasta los diez años. Alguna vez, el padre un tanto distraído solía olvidarse de cumplir con el protocolo pero al día siguiente lo subsanaba con un doble beso y una doble sonrisa de su tesorito. En rigor a la verdad, los besos matutinos al principio eran esporádicos y duraban poco pero desde los cinco años, momento en que las cosas en la empresa comenzaron a torcerse, se convirtieron en una faena larga e ineludible. Genma Ibuki lo hacía todo por ella. Si iba a esa carnicería de tiburones que le estaba destrozando la moral y las fuerzas a cada instante era para que nada le faltara a su única heredera. Un buen día, cuando habían pasado dos semanas desde que cumplió los diez, el ritual se detuvo por completo. Esa misma tarde el secretario personal llamó a la casa para preguntar por él. Nodoka Ibuki se extrañó. Genma había partido como todas las mañanas. Es verdad que casi no la había saludado a ella ni se había despedido de Ibuki pero era muy temprano y lo había atribuido al sueño. Lógicamente fue buscado durante días por la policia. Incluso su foto apareció a menudo en los periódicos. Nadie sabía nada de él. Probablemente por su alto status, la parafernalia se estiró bastante. Nadie se animaba a decirlo y solo por casualidad, Nodoka se enteró a los quince días de lo que se rumoreaba: que la empresa estaba por quebrar y que antes de que eso sucediera, simplemente se había largado con el dinero de las nóminas de los empleados. Entonces ya no hubo forma de que sus socios ocultaran el secreto. El status de Genma Ibuki pasó de desaparecido a prófugo, Nodoka hizo lo que pudo para alejar a la niña de los rumores primero y de la realidad después, pero los niños no son tontos. Además, ya se sabe; cuando algo así ocurre, se habla en las casas a todo momento y tarde o temprano algún compañerito se entera y repite: "¡El padre de Ibuki es un ladrón, el padre de Ibuki es un ladrón!". De nada sirvió que la familia materna le consiguiera un buen puesto de directiva a la madre ni que poco a poco devolviera todo lo que su marido había estafado. La condena social estaba allí, latente, a donde quiera que fueran. Sobre todo a nivel escolar, época carente de sutileza y decoro.

La reacción de Ibuki Ibuki fue la única honrosa, dada su educación. Hacerse virtualmente inatacable. Apoderarse como fuera de las reglas del juego y devolver al mundo sin piedad lo que el mundo le había dado: rechazo, odio y falta de compasión.

Un mes antes del incidente con Akane, Ranma cayó volando a sus piés por culpa de un comentario fuera de lugar sobre el sabor del almuerzo que había preparado su prometida preferida. Una Ibuki ya adolescente y entregada en cuerpo y alma a su papel destructivo y autodestructivo, elevó la punta de la nariz y con voz nasal exclamó:

-Me has echado barro en el vestido, hedionda caricatura de ser humano.

Ranma se olió el sobaco. Lo de caricatura lo entendía. Eso explicaría muchísimas cosas de su vida…¿pero lo del mal olor? Si se acababa de bañar.

-Lo siento. No soy muy bueno lavando cosas. Pero se lo llevaré a mi madre. Cuando era joven le llamaban: Nodoka, la lavandera legendaria. Eso fue antes de que se casara con mi padre, Genma Saotome.

Segundos después Ranma recibió una bofetada como nunca la había recibido antes. No era la brutal y delicada mano de Akane. Esta había ido tan rápido que no la había visto. Al tacto se sintió despiada, dada con rencor y odio. Ningún enemigo le había atacado jamás con semejante sed de sangre. Y se lo había hecho nada más y nada menos que Ibuki, la chica más tonta, modosita y superficial del instituto.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a bromear sobre mis padres!

Ranma se levantó en un santiamén.

-No lo hago. Es verdad que a veces escucho risas de fondo sin hacer nada especialmente gracioso. Pero ahora ni eso. No sé quiénes son tus padres y francamente no me importa.

Rimi, que había presenciado la escena entera, le susurró al oído la verdad a Ibuki hasta que el color de su rostro pasó del rojo furioso a su acostumbrada tez pálida y luego, se puso aún más blanquecina, como si corrieran rios de leche por sus venas y no sangre.

-Lo siento -se disculpó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Ranma no daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquella suma de perfección social, aquel manual de comportamiento andante, Ibuki Ibuki, quebraba por segunda vez en un instante las normas de conducta exquisita y en ambos casos por su culpa.

Por esta misma razón, porque se había sorprendido, Ranma escuchó pacientemente la historia de Ibuki relatada de sus propios labios como forma de disculparse por el golpe.

-No soy quién para opinar y menos luego de tanto tiempo, pero no creo que tu padre fuera culpable. Si os quería tanto como recuerdas, hay algo que no concuerda. Por mucha vergüenza que le diera, debió de despedirse de alguna manera. Si no lo hizo, es porque no pudo. No le dejaron.

Los ojos de Ibuki relampaguearon durante unos segundos. Desde los diez años no había hecho más que repasar todos los posibles escenarios del secreto que le angustiaba. Había diagramado miles de posibles historias que le justificaran y enaltecieran. Esta, sin embargo, era la primera vez que oía una de esas variantes de los labios de otra persona.

-Saotome-kun –le dijo mientras se alejaba conteniendo la respiración-, quizás no huelas tan mal como pensaba. Vamos, Rimi. Hay que limpiar este vestido.

* * *

Dos días después el grupo de Ibuki se reunió alrededor de un pequeño altar que escondían en el club de gimnasia rítmica y en el que solía sentarse su líder. Le rodeaban todas: Rimi por delante y también Moko y Akari, unos pasos por detrás.

-Informadme.

-Está comprometido con Akane Tendo. También con dos chicas más. Creo que una se llama Shampoo

-Y la otra, Ukyo –agregó Moko-. Pero la principal es Akane. Al menos vive con ella.

-Ajá. Habrá que ocuparse de ella –les guiñó el ojo-. ¿Algo más?

Moko y Akari se miraron entre ellas, luego se dieron leves empujoncitos unas a otras hasta que por fin Moko declaró:

-Se transforma en chica cuando se moja.

-¿¡Qué?! –exlamó Ibuki dando un salto de su asiento-trono.

-Que se transf…

Ibuki le interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

-Sí, sí, ya lo he oído. Podéis marcharos.

Su larga cabellera rubia, similar a la de Raspunzel le envolvía parte del rostro y el cuello. Una vez a solas, comenzó a mecérsela con los dedos en un acto más nervioso que útil. A veces formaba coletas, en otras las desarmaba. Se cambiaba los adornos de sitio o se peinaba con un pequeño instrumento de plata que guardaba en el segundo bolsillo de su vestido.

_Maldito travesti y yo creyendo que sentía algo por él_ -pensó Ibuki-. _Tendré que vengarme de los dos._

* * *

Akane caminaba a casa con su prometido a corta distancia. Hablaban. O más bien lo hacía el muchacho. Akane solo parecía reflexionar y asentir cada tanto a todo lo que le argumentaban.

-No lo sabía, Ranma –exclamó de pronto-. Pero da igual si la han torturado psicológicamente cuando era pequeña. Eso no le da derecho a maltratar a la gente. Yo he perdido a mi madre a su misma edad y no por eso ando comportándome como una psicópata.

Ranma se echó los brazos a la cabeza.

-Si lo hicieras, yo te entendería. Es lo más normal. Kasumi se convirtió en la madre que no era para tapar el agujero. Nabiki se volvió enfermizamente manipuladora para suplir la merma económica que su ausencia provocaba y la más débil, se hizo irracionalmente fuerte para sobrevivir en este mundo. Es lo normal.

Akane le golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Psicoanalista?

-No, lo siento –eso es lo que dice mi madre-. Que les tenga paciencia a ti y a Nabiki como vosotras me la tenéis a mí. Dice que soy el más inmaduro porque no he tenido ningún trauma de envergadura que me empuje a cambiar.

Los labios de Akane se torcieron formando una expresión entre la risa y la mueca, la famosa sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que eres inmaduro. ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que no las has defendido por piedad ni por la singular coincidencia en el nombre de vuestros respectivos padres. Siempre saltas a defender a la más guapa.

Ranma protestó exhaltado.

-Eso no es verdad…

-Claro que sí. Siempre la más bonita y más perfumada te parece la más frágil y digna de ayuda. ¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos por la calle anterior? Ayudaste a la niña que lloraba porque se raspó la rodilla.

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Y el vagabundo que había al lado? ¿No necesitaba más ayuda él que la niña?

-No es lo mismo…

-Claro –le interrumpió-, el vagabundo "huele mal".

-Bueno, sí, para empezar eso. A saber qué enfermedades tiene…es un desconocido.

-Como la niña.

Ranma saltó sobre una valla y siguió andando sobre ella.

-No entiendo por qué tenías que darle tu almuerzo.

-¿Cómo que no entiendes? ¡Insensible! Porque tenía hambre.

-Por eso mismo… ¡Pobre hombre! Sin hogar, sin dinero y viéndose forzado a probar algo que cocinaste tú.

-Idiota, ahora verás.

Ranma se cubrió instintivamente el rostro. Es lo que tocaba. Había hablado de más y ahora le mandarían a volar. Con un poco de suerte caería sobre un sitio seco.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos y el muchacho volvió a abrir los ojos. Akane no estaba. O mejor dicho, sí que estaba pero lejos y acompañada.

-Ranma, si no te importa, este señor –señaló al vagabundo que caminaba de la mano con ella- nos acompañará hoy a cenar. Así aprenderás a respetar a todos y no solo a las que te parecen más guapas como Ibuki.

-Yo respeto a todos. Además…-agregó para sus adentros: "tú eres la más guapa".

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

Historia Bonus a pedido de AiHwatari

Cómo empecé a escribir fics.

Esta es una pregunta que todos los que escribimos aquí deberíamos hacernos. ¿Por qué sujetarnos a personajes que no son nuestros y que de tan gastados que están -por tanta producción ajena al autor inicial-, se han vuelto un tanto estereotipados? De hecho, ¿no habéis notado que muchos fics, en el fondo, solo tienen de Ranma y Akane el nombre de los personajes? A quien les situa en otro tiempo y espacio y les da una personalidad totalmente diferente de la que tienen y una vida pasada ajena a la que diseñó Rumiko, ¿no le hubiese valido más escribir un cuento sobre Cuchufleta y Cuchuflito? No digo con esto que salirse de los personajes esté mal. Al contrario. Eso significa que tienes otros intereses además de la obra de Rumiko. Pero, ¿por qué, entonces, no salirse del todo? Cada uno tendrá sus razones para no hacerlo y sospecho a la luz de este hecho, que probablemente sean de lo más diversas. A continuación, las mía.

Para empezar -imagino que no es un secreto-, me gusta escribir como a todos los que estamos aquí. De hecho, comencé a cursar Letras con la falsa y ridícula expectativa de que allí me enseñarían a hacerlo mejor. No me quejo; me ha preparado lo suficiente para enseñar –aunque tampoco de forma directa-. Que no es poco y me gusta tanto o más que lo primero.

Ya en las primeras monografías teóricas los profesores me decían más o menos lo mismo que vosotros: no es ni remotamente lo que esperaba leer; no se parece a ninguno de los trabajos de los otros alumnos pero es original y se ajusta a los cánones. Por otro lado, mientras aprendía más y más de teoría, porque eso es lo que se aprende en letras, daba clases particulares a chicos de secundario para ganarme unos pesos y escribía mi primera novela.

En ese entonces no tenía muy en claro cual de las tres vertientes terminaría fructificando más. Aunque pronto me di cuenta, y no es falsa modestia, que escribir no era lo mío. Por lo menos no para vivir de eso. Disfrutaba horrores del hecho lúdico de ponerme frente al ordenador a crear historias, pero la realidad es que me costaba y me cuesta aún un montón convertir las ideas en frases.

Aquella primera novela que inicié en el 2000 la terminé recién en 2012. No es que fuera lento escribiendo. De hecho, la primera vez que dije: "he terminado", fue en el mismo año 2000. Un lindo manuscrito de unas doscientas hojas con una temática que me gustaba. El problema es que nunca quedaba conforme con el resultado final. Nuevamente, no es falsa modestia. Me agradaba el argumento pero el estilo con que lo plasmaba era patético. Totalmente insuficiente. Solo si me pasaba largas horas puliendo poco a poco y detalle a detalle me quedaba más a gusto, exclamaba "ahora sí, terminé" pero a los dos meses la releía y vuelta a empezar. Así, reescribiendo a paso de hormiga, sobre la base de una historia de doscientas hojas llegué a completar un mamotreto de casi setecientas.

Cada una de las sesenta y ocho veces que juré que ya la había terminado durante la última década, Minefine7 accedió a leerla…menos la última vez que, casualmente, como con Pedro y el lobo, era la definitiva de verdad. Hay que reconocerle que leer sesenta y siete veces una novela de esa envergadura tiene ya mucho mérito. Si además le añadimos el detalle de que es, por largos pasajes, tremendamente aburrida ya que me la paso moralizando sobre la condición humana y el gobierno de una sociedad…pues no puedo reprocharle nada.

Resumiendo a cinco de septiembre de 2012 aunque fuera solo un hobby, tenía los siguientes problemas como escritor: solo quería que me leyera Minefine7. Escribía veinte folios en dos días pero me los pasaba corrigiendo tres meses o más. Mis historias aburrían a la gente (lo más parecido que conoceréis a mi estilo original es el one-shot en el que el edificio del instituto Furinkan se la pasa moralizando sobre su condición existencial). De tanto corregir, en lugar de tener un estilo fresco tenía uno rimbombante (en palabras de Minefine7). Y para empeorar la crisis…Minefine7 se la pasaba leyendo fics de Ranma y Akane en lugar de la novela aburrida que había escrito para ella. Esa novela que se sabía de memoria pero a la que le había cambiando en la útlima corrección unos diecisiete adjetivos en setecientas páginas.

¿Cómo conseguir que Minefine7 me leyera otra vez? ¿Cómo quitarme de encima la timidez de no dejar que nadie más me lea? ¿Cómo asegurarme de que una vez terminado un cuento, aunque no estuviera perfecto, no me lanzara a corregirlo por siglos? En suma, ¿cómo dejar de ser rimbombante? Entonces se me ocurrió una idea genial: hacerme una cuenta en fanfiction sin que Minefine7 se enterara y publicar algo allí. Obviamente le daría pistas para que una vez leído, me reconociera. Primero un nombre bien "rimbombante" (con esa palabreja estuve más tiempo obsesionado que con "Ibuki") y al mismo tiempo que fuera inconfundible: mi segundo nombre y mi profesión, Leandro-Sensei. Y después, un enemigo que hablara y se comportara como uno de los personajes de mi novela al que le inventé un nombre estrambótico a propósito: Yusuf-Dem-Parim. Y por último en el capítulo 4 de _Cocinera por amor_, mi primer fic de Ranma y Akane, puse la palabra clave: "rimbombante". Obviamente no tenía miedo de que no me leyera, Minefine7 se merienda literalmente todo fic que se publique sobre la parejita tímida.

Como ya adivinaréis, puesto que estamos hablando de la persona que creía que me gustaba _Aburrida-a-más-no-poder,_ tuve que decirle yo quién era Leandro-Sensei; hubo que darle todo tipo de pruebas como que me sabía párrafos de memoria e incluso llegué a entregarle mi nombre de usuario y contraseña para que lo viera por sus propios ojos.

Terminada la broma quise retirarme sin pena ni gloria de este mundillo pero Minefine7 me obligó a terminar el fic puesto que no hay nada que odie más que un escrito de Ranma y Akane abandonado a su suerte por el autor. Y tuve que hacerle caso porque si he aprendido algo de convivir con ella tantos años es que nunca hay que meterse entre ella y el deayuno y que nunca hay que tomarse a la ligera sus palabras cuando las dice con convicción.

Terminado el fic, descubrí que no sentía ansias de corregir nada, aunque era consciente de que podía haberlo hecho mejor. También que otra gente me leía y comentaba y que por primera vez en años había creado algo que no tenía nada que ver con la novela. No estoy propugnando con esto que sea mejor dedicar poco tiempo y esfuerzo que mucho. Todo lo contrario. La puntuación es vital. Es la única herramienta que tenemos los autores para que el lector lea con el ritmo que pretendemos y entienda perfectamente lo que quisimos decir. La gramática es esencial. Sin ella, no estamos escribiendo; de la misma manera que no pintamos con un pincel sin colores. La variedad de estructuras gramaticales y de vocabulario hacen a la belleza del escrito. Lo que digo es que no siempre hay que escribir con el objetivo de que el fic sea lo más bello posible. A veces interesa enseñar o compartir experiencias o, simplemente, divertirse, en cuyo caso la hermosura se convierte en firuletes con los que tropieza la vista del lector. Sin ir más lejos, en el caso de Ranma y Akane, si los diálogos en lugar de ser rápidos y graciosos, son intelectuales y bellos…pues nos estamos saliendo de los personajes. Y…este es el típico párrafo teórico que Minefine7 suele saltar cuando me lee (como el de Ovidio y las Edades en el fic pasado).

En suma, escribo fanfics porque me divierto. Los hago de Ranma y Akane para que me lea Minefine7. Hago one-shots porque me da la libertad de usar cualquier idea que se me ocurra, aunque no se ajuste en nada a lo que escribí antes. Y os escribo historias bonus porque muchas veces en la vida real ocurren cosas más interesantes que en mi imaginación y no puedo quitármelas de la cabeza hasta que las escribo. Y hablando de historias bonus…una que me acabo de acordar sobre por qué no pongo ´disclaimer´ nunca al inicio de un fic.

* * *

Historia bonus 2

Los disclaimers según Bulmita

Minefine7: Deberías poner un disclaimer.

Leandro_Sensei: ¿Y eso que es?

Minefine7: Un parrafito inicial en el que explicás que no tienes ánimos de lucro al tomar prestados los personajes de Rumiko.

Leandro_Sensei: Eso es un poco redundante. Si los publico en fanfiction que prohibe expresamente ese tipo de actividad…

Bulmita: ¿Qué es ánimo de lucro?

Leandro_Sensei: Que quieres ganar dinero.

Bulmita: Ahhhhh. Escribe, escribe.

Leandro_Sensei: Lo has entendido mal. No se puede ganar dinero con los personajes de otros. Eso es robar.

Bulmita: ¿Entonces para qué sirve el leimer ese?

Leandro_Sensei: DIS-CLAI-MER

Bulmita: Eso, el leimer. No lo entiendo. Si hay que ser bueno para ganar dinero escribiendo, puedes usar tus propios personajes. Así no hay problema. Y si no eres bueno…entonces no hace falta aclarar nada con el leimer ese.

Leandro_Sensei: ¿Eres capaz de expresar un pensamiento así de profundo pero no de pronunciar bien la dichosa palabrita?

Bulmita: ¿Y para que me voy a esforzar en aprender una palabra que no sirve para nada?

Leandro_Sensei: Touché.

Bulmita: ¿Touché? Jajaja. Esa me gusta más.

Conclusión: Bulmita tiene más facilidad para el francés que el inglés.

* * *

**Comentarios**

**Estimada elena79**. No, no creo en el amor eterno. Eso sería muy fácil. Yo creo en el compromiso constante. La verdad es que la gente cambia mucho en un par de años. Si crees que el amor es un ente estable y abstracto, que basta con enamorarse para que dure para siempre, tarde o temprano se agotará. Minefine7 y yo nos queremos más que cuando nos conocimos pero porque desde el primer día tenemos el compromiso mutuo de hacer el máximo esfuerzo para que esto funcione. No me averguenza decir que soy una persona totalmente diferente de la que conoció a Minefine7 y que las razones por las que la amo ahora son diferentes a las que me atrajeron de ella en un principio. Supongo que esto vale para todos, que en teoría, incluso la pareja más despareja puede ser feliz eternamente si trabajan lo suficiente. Más bonito que seguir amando siempre igual, es enamorarse cada día de nuevo del ser amado.

**Estimada TsukiNoHikari90**. ¡Bien! Por fin tengo a alguien que le cae bien Ibuki.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett**. Eso no vale. No le cambiés el nombre a Ibuki. ¿No se vale lo que le hice a Minefine7? Claro que sí. Quizá sea un cliché decirlo pero todo vale en el campo del amor.

**Estimado elpatolocosisi**. Pues no, no me molesta. Yo soy mi principal crítico y de hecho, aunque disfruté al máximo escribiendo todos los one-shot…eso fue como escritor. Como lector, soy más que consciente del nivel de lo que escribo. Hay algunos one-shots míos que no me gustan para nada y son pocos los que me gustan al 100%.

Sobre Minefine7, sí, estamos casados.

**Estimada Ai**. Tu primera pregunta creo que ha quedado parcialmente contestada en este capítulo aunque ya sabes, nunca terminan las cosas siendo lo que parecen. Las motivaciones de Ibuki están claras pero las de Ranma…

La tercera ha sido contestada extensamente en la historia bonus. Sobre la segunda: "¿Cuándo nos comenzó a gustar el animé?", tendría que escribir otra historia bonus. El resumen sería el siguiente. A mí me gusta desde Mazinger Z o lo que es lo mismo, desde siempre. A minefine7 desde que la engañé para que viera Ranma ½ haciéndole ver el ova 12, el de la muñeca, y haciéndole creer que el animé al entero era así de romántico todo el tiempo.

4ta pregunta: Sí, es de Argentina (aunque no se parece nada a una argentina normal). Llevamos viviendo en España diez años (tampoco se parece a una española, creo que es única). La historia de cómo llegamos aquí es más romántica que la anterior. Ya la contaré más adelante.

Mucha suerte en el examen.

**Estimada Massy13.** Para mí también valió la pena la espera para el desenlace solo que en lugar de esperar unos días para leerlo, tuve que esperar casi un año para vivirlo.

**Estimada Minefine7**. En esa época no se conocía el manga ni era muy accesible. Pero de animé si que ya era fanático. Igual no tengas dudas, hubiesémos terminados juntos de todas formas y en el mismo momento en que terminamos. Quizá no crea en el amor eterno sin esfuerzo, pero sí en el destino.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra.** Estoy de acuerdo. Es una gran singularidad de su relación la falta de honoríficos y efectivamente se debe a esa confianza que tienen. Porque aunque sean tontos, tímidos e inseguros y por tanto parezca que no confían el uno en el otro, la realidad es que la confianza ciega en el otro es la base de su relación, la que les permite seguir adelante aún sin confesarse.

**Estimada Akyfin02.** Hacer la tarea primero siempre, ese es el truco que le enseñé a Gohan para poder jugar más. Parece que no, pero funciona. Sin la presión de tener que hacer nada más, se disfruta cualquier actividad lúdica mucho más. Y si te acostumbras, se hace rutina y ni te cansas.


	44. La fragancia del amor Final

Advertencia: En este capítulo me salgo un poco de los personajes con Soun y con alguien tan querido por vosotros como Kausmi. Pido disculpas adelantadas.

* * *

**La fragancia del amor. Final.**

Suele decirse desde los comienzos de la historia de la humanidad -y por la continua insistencia, deduzco que será cierto- que todos los hombres se parecen a algún animal. Palomas, cerdos, gatos, pandas. Todos, todos, tenemos en el fondo el alma de un animal afin. El rey condor, altanero y regio (nombre científico: _vultur gryphus_), el guerrero león, infatigable y temible (_panthera leo_), la milady delicada y suave como una mariposa (_lepispteros_). El torero que, si se lo propusiera, podría atravesar el corazón del toro con los cuernos enormes que le pone la esposa (_bos primigenius taurus_). Y muchos más. El vagabundo en cuestión parecía un topo (_talpa europaea_). Cubierto de tierra, chicato, bonachón y con una tripa hinchada por el hambre. No solo eso. Bien es sabido que el enemigo natural de los topos son los zorros y para su desgracia, en ese lugar de Nerima de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme –las inmediaciones del Dojo- abundaban las zorras (_vulpes vulpes_). Ibuki la mayor de todas. Pero tampoco podía descuidarse de Shampoo o Kodachi. Incluso, Nabiki, por su inteligencia manipuladora, se asemejaba a una. El topo ciertamente estaría más seguro en libertad que rodeado de tantos enemigos y más aún cuando sus protectores eran una pareja de especímenes de la peor raza posible: _timidus amorosus_.

Por delante caminaba Akane con el pobre vagabundo como si de una Doña Akanijote se tratara y por detrás, de tan confundido que estaba por su actitud, un Sancho Ranma de lo más silencioso.

-Mira, Ranma –le señalaba el camino poniendo los ojos en blanco-. A cada paso hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda. ¡Una oportunidad de mejorar el mundo! Como artistas marciales que somos, es nuestro trabajo defender y ayudar a todos los que están en apuros. No solo a las damas guapas.

-No soy tonto, Akane –repuso el muchacho-. No creas que no me doy cuenta. Ese tipo te importa un rábano. Solo quieres vengarte de mí por defender a Ibuki.

-Tonterías, Ranma. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. No vez las gigantesca oportunidad que se nos presenta.

-Pues yo solo veo molinos…digo…un vagabundo normal y corriente. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Darle un poco de comer? ¿Con eso cambias el mundo? ¿Conseguirle trabajo? No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

Akane se acomodó el yelmo imaginario sobre el cuerpo.

-Ya veo…yo pensaba que…que…eras un he…olvídalo. Está claro que solo estudias artes marciales para lucirte.

Ranma volvió a olerse el sobaco.

_¿Un hediondo? _–pensó-. _Ya es la segunda vez que me lo dicen esta semana…será mejor que me vaya a bañar._

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

* * *

Camino al Dojo, Akane se encontró con Mousse y Ryoga.

-¡Hala, Ranma! –exclamó Mousse señalando al vagabundo-. Te veo más débil que nunca. ¡Qué oportunidad!

El rostro de Akane se relajó totalmente instantes después de mandarle a volar. Era justo lo que necesitaba, liberar un poco de adrenalina sin que Ranma se enterara.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó Ryoga.

-Es un invitado. Hoy cenará con nosotros en el Dojo. ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro –asintió el muchacho sin pronunciar juicio alguno sobre el tercer integrante del grupo que marchaba a comer. ¿Simple despiste de un distraido, respeto a Akane, trataba a todos por igual? Akane no lo sabía pero le bastaba. Era mucho mejor que la actitud de su prometido que había decidido escaparse a las primeras de cambio.

Pechinante, Doña Akanijote y el vagabundo caminaron en silencio unas tres calles más. En rigor a la verdad, no había pronunciado palabra todavía. Probablemente era demasiado reservado o había perdido la costumbre de relacionarse con seres humanos. Akane no tenía prisas. De nada servía forzarle a nada. Ya iría ablandando la coraza protectora una vez que se viera en el calor de un hogar.

Recién cuando llegó a casa comenzó a notar que no era Ranma solo, sino el mundo entero quien caminaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

-Me parece bien –dijo Soun-. No es el primer vago sin hogar al que acojo por unos días –miró con mala cara a Genma-. Solo espero que la visita no se perpetúe como con el otro –volvió a echar una furibunda mirada al padre de Ranma-. Deberá marcharse mañana por la mañana.

Akane puso cara de niña dulce e ingenua -lo más parecida a la que ponía Nabiki cuando quería manipularle pero sin tener que acudir a la falsedad de carácter de su hermana.

-Eso sería cruel, papi.

-Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes de invitarle.

Akane pensó que Soun tenía razón. Que le estaba tratando como un animal. Como a una mascota que se había encontrado en la calle y que le pedía al padre bondadoso que le dejara adoptar. No se podía hacer eso. Se trataba de un ser humano. Su comportamiento, por tanto, podía calificarse como más infantil y, bien mirado, más egoísta aún que el del propio Ranma.

-¡Me voy! –exclamó Nabiki de golpe.

Akane le cortó el paso.

-¿Quo vadis, Nabiki? –le preguntó con sorna- ¿huele mal?

-Sabes muy bien, hermanita, que cada vez que conozco a alguien nuevo, siento la terrible tentación de despojarle de todos sus bienes…

-Ah, ya entiendo. En el fondo tienes algo de moralidad. Te parece mal robarle a un vagabundo.

-En absoluto. Lo que ocurre es que ya he revisado sus posesiones y no lleva nada de valor, así que he perdido todo interés. Ya me avisaréis cuando se haya ido.

Y se marchó.

Al rato, Kasumi asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y volvió a ocultarla. La acción se repitió dos o tres veces más con intervalos de cinco o seis minutos. Hasta que una Akane frenética ingresó en su refugio sin previo aviso.

-¿Tú, también, hermana mía?

-¿Yo qué?

Akane enarcó una ceja.

-No trates de ocultarlo. Bien claro se ve que estás temblando. Te da miedo.

-No, para nada. Hace frío…-se acercó a una ventana y la cerró.

-Sal a saludar al invitado entonces.

Kasumi volvió a temblar.

-Luego. Tengo que vigilar la tarta que se está cocinando.

La jovencita pegó un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Kasumi, abusarás de mi paciencia?

Kasumi sonrió.

-Dejate de cita clásicas, Akane. No tengo nada en contra de que le ayudes. Podemos darle de comer…y luego te lo llevas donde Tofu…para que le revise. Quizá esté enfermo el pobrecito.

-Que me lo lleve, ¿no? Yo pensaba que al menos tú…es igual. La suerte está echada.

* * *

Durante la cena las cosas fueron empeorando poco a poco. El vagabundo no hablaba. Tan solo comía. Con unos modales excelentes, justo es decirlo, pero como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Otro tanto hacía el resto de la familia. Nabiki no había vuelto. Kasumi simulaba ocuparse de infinitos platos para escapar a la cocina todo lo que podía y Genma y Soun callaban. Incluso Ranma y Ryoga resolvían sus cuentas pendientes en silencio. Solo Akane intentaba animar la mesa sin suerte.

-Papá, hoy tuve examen.

-Ajá.

-Creo que me ha ido bien.

-Vale.

-¿No quieres saber de qué fue el examen?

-Mañana me lo cuentas –estiró los brazos y dejó salir un gran bostezo-. Ahora es tarde. Creo que me iré a acostar.

Akane intentó prostestar. Eran solo las ocho de la noche. Pero no pudo. Lo de su padre le molestaba aunque en el fondo lo entendía. Bastante con que le había permitido invitarle. Lo que no lograba tragar bien y le hacía añicos el corazoncito era la actitud de Ranma. El muchacho no dejaba de mirar al invitado con recelo. No llegaba a poner su típica expresión de desagrado pero se le veía concentrado. Como si estuviera aprestándose para soltarle una burrada de las suyas al pobre señor vagabundo. Akane lo tenía decidido: en el momento en que lo hiciera, le destrozaría sin miramientos.

De pronto el joven se levantó de su asiento.

-Lo siento –dijo con una voz inexpresiva y gélida-. He recordado que tengo que hacer algo…fuera…sí, eso…fuera.

Desde entonces, todo se hizo un tanto confuso y triste. Casi esperpéntico. Akane deseaba irse a llorar a su habitación pero como no podía hacerlo, lloraba en el comedor delante de todos. Ryoga, por su parte, quería abrazar a Akane y consolarla y puesto que tampoco podía hacer tal cosa, decidió ir a partirle la cara de un puñetazo a su rival en las artes marciales y el amor. Soun tropezaba cada tanto con trastos en su habitación, delatando la obvia mentira de su supuesto sueño y causando que más borbotones de lágrimas cayeran de los ojos de su hija. Genma y el vagabundo, cada uno en su rincón en silencio, devoraban sus platos y avanzaban sobre los de los comensales ausentes. Kasumi había desaparecido definitivamente.

¿Si aquella escena era ya de por sí, esperpéntica y más aún, considerando que se extendió por un lapso de veinte minutos, qué decir de lo que pasó después? ¿Cómo explicar la humillación que sintió Akane cuando observó con sus propios ojos que Ranma había traído ni más ni menos que a Ibuki para que seguramente le explicara cuán malas socialmente hablando eran sus acciones?

Allí se encontraban los polos opuestos de Nerima. Ibuki por un lado, con su impecable vestidito rosa núero siete, el que usaba solo los días nubosos. Y por otro, el vagabundo sin nombre. Un hombre que existía sin lugar a dudas pero que se había vaciado de personalidad. No hablaba, no se movía, no se sabía lo que pensaba. Tan solo comía.

En el medio, entre ambos extremos sociales, Ranma y Akane. Cada uno, defendiendo a su polo preferido.

La primera en actuar fue Akane. Iba a cumplir con su plan primigenio. Si Ranma soltaba una burrada, y esta era la mayor de todas, le destrozaría. Y si de paso, ligaba un golpe perdido Ibuki…pues, mala suerte. Así aprendería a no meterse en la vida de los demás.

Sin embargo, fue Ibuki la primera en avanzar. Mejor dicho, en echarse a correr. Tan rápido y tan fuerte que Akane solo vio el viento que levantaba su movimiento y se alejaba de ella. El rayo ibukesco se dirigía en dirección al vagabundo.

-¡Padre! –exclamó y saltó sobre el vagabundo para abrazarle.

* * *

Los dos muchachos salieron en silencio del Dojo para darles privacidad. Akane no sabía ya qué decir ni qué pensar de su prometido.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Ranma se rascó la cabeza.

-No estaba seguro pero me daba la impresión de que eran parecidos. Por eso le miraba tanto durante la cena. Al final, pensé que nada se perdía con probar.

-¿Ves que siempre ayudas a las bonitas?

-¿Ibuki bonita? No me lo parece. En todo caso, no la trago.

-Antes la has defendido.

-Normal, si le pegas con esa fuerza a una persona normal, por mucha razón que tuvieras para enfadarte, la matas. A veces olvidas que no todos son tan fuertes como yo.

Akane sonrió.

-Ya. Eres fueeeeerte. Lo he pillado. ¿Por qué se lo has dicho, entonces?

-Hice lo que tú me enseñaste: ayudar sin mirar a quién. No sé. Quizá todavía esté a tiempo de cambiar el rumbo.

Más lejos, padre e hija por fin reencontrados salían del Dojo y se marchaban por una calle lateral. Quiso el destino que justo pasaran Rimi y Moko por allí y que la primera le dijera a la segunda un comentario despectivo antes de distinguir de quién se trataba.

-Pufff, ¡Por Dios! ¿A qué huele?

A continuación, la voz de Ibuki Ibuki se oyó por toda Nerima.

-¡Huele a padre!

* * *

Al día siguiente Ranma y Akane partieron como siempre hacia el instituto. Había llovido durante toda la noche. Había charcos de al menos un metro de diámetro a cada paso y toneladas de barro acumulado en los costados del camino. En algunas zonas, el viento era tan fuerte que la tierra embarrada, el agua y la acera se aunaban en una masa viscosa de difícil tránsito. Ranma las esquivaba con agilidad aunque de vez en cuando salpicaba. Akane procuraba seguirle el paso pero le costaba bastante pues intentaba no mancharse el vestido. Iban en silencio. Concentrados en todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Ranma pegó uno, dos, tres saltos cortos y dos bien largos hasta alcanzar el otro lado de la calle. Akane le imitó muy bien con los saltos cortos pero al terminar el segundo largo…perdió el equilibrio.

-Ranma, ayúdame que me caigo en el barro –le rogó mientras trastabillaba eternamente sobre un pie.

-Lo siento…eres demasiado bonita para ayudarte –y le terminó de empujar con la punta del dedo meñique.

Desde el suelo embarrado todo se ve desde otra perspectiva. Lo normal sería matarlo pero de eso ya se ocuparía Kasumi cuando les viera volver a casa así de enchastrados. Así que se incorporó, armó una bola de barro entre sus dedos y se la lanzó.

-¡Guapo!

-¡Bella! –le repuso con una catarata de bolas de barro tiradas con el truco de las castañas.

Y así, bola de barro va, confesión amorosa viene, siguieron por bastante tiempo hasta que pasó por allí Nabiki y pensó: Los críos de hoy en día cada vez hacen estatuas de barro con mayor arte. Las de allí hasta parece que se están besando y todo.

FIN.

PS: ¿La fragancia del amor? Al final, resultó ser que el amor huele a tierra mojada ¿quién lo hubiese dicho?

* * *

Notas

1) Habréis notado que el padre de Ibuki, el vagabundo, no habla en todo el fic. Es un personaje sin voz. A lo mejor no fue la mejor manera pero quería marcar desde la forma de narrar su situación de condena social. Ibuki es la dueña de las palabras y los discursos y el padre, dueño de nada, tanto en el ámbito físico como en el social.

2) ¿Os resulto repelente la niña y cuestionable el padre, puesto que pareciera que sí cometió los crímenes? ¿Os molesta que no lo aclare en el fic? Pues hacedle caso Akane que es la dueña de la moraleja del día: haced el bien sin mirar a quién.

3) Las alusiones al Quijote no son para denostar a Akane. Recordad que se trata de un personaje positivo. Podrá estar loco pero su locura consiste en sostener ideas positivas de un tiempo diferente que constratan con el mundo en el que vive. No se trata, por tanto, de mostrar a Akane como "loca" desde la narración, sino de magnificar el rechazo social que produce su actitud.

4) El Soun y la Kasumi de Rumiko seguramente hubiesen reaccionado diferente. Kasumi porque es la bondad hecha persona y Soun porque es un pasota. En este caso me he salido de la personalidad de ambos personajes por necesidades narrativas.

5) Citas clásicas de Akane: Quo usque tandem, Catalina, abutere patientia nostra? ¿Hasta cuándo, Catalina, abusarás de nuestra paciencia? De Cicerón a Catalina, el conspirador.

Alea iacta est. La suerte está echada. De César al cruzar el Rubicón durante la guerra civil con Pompeyo.

Quo vadis, domine? ¿A dónde vas, Señor? Frase que, según Vorágine, Arzobispo de Génova en el siglo XIII, dijo Pedro a Cristo. El primero huía de Roma pero se cruza con el segundo cargando una cruz. Cristo le constesta: "Mi pueblo en Roma te necesita, si abandonas a mis ovejas yo iré a Roma para ser crucificado de nuevo". Pedro, avergonzado, vuelve.

Tu quoque, fili? ¿Tú también, hijo mío? De César a Bruto, su hijo, cuando le descubre entre sus asesinos.

* * *

Historia bonus

¿En qué se parece Rumiko a todos los demás mangakas?

La verdad es que bien mirado, la mayoría de las historias podrían contarse en diez capítulos, solo que nuestros queridos mercenarios, los autores, las alargan todo lo que pueden para ganar más dinero.

Veamos algunos ejemplos:

Oliver y Benjí (Supercampeones)

Luego de recorrer tres kilómetros con el balón en los piés y lesionado, Oliver se para en medio del campo –sí, todavía está a mitad de camino-, mira a Mark Lender/Steve/Kojiro Hyuga y le dice –mejor dicho, piensa: "Te venceré y me iré a Brasil".

Mark/Steve/Kojiro que está a 2 kilómetros de distancia le lee la mente y le contesta:

-No, yo te venceré a ti y salvaré a mi pobre familia de la pobreza.

-No, yo a ti.

-No, yo a ti.

Y así durante varios capítulos.

Sin embargo…, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo después, el pobre y bueno de Yoishi Takahashi (sí, hay mangakas Takahashis buenos) le permite a Oliver ir a Brasil con Roberto y deja que el pobre de Steve/Mark/Kojiro gane la beca de futbol. A propósito no sé si lo sabéis todos, pero Oliver en el manga se casa con Patty y hay varias escenas románticas entre ellos. ¿A que os da envidia?

* * *

Saint Seiya.

Seiya tiene muy poco tiempo para salvar a Saori, sin embargo…se para dos horas a polemizar con el caballero dorado de turno sobre qué es el bien, el mal, la justicia. Las motivaciones para pelear. Le cuenta su vida, el otro le cuenta la suya y luego, pelean cinco segundos. Durante los cuatro primeros parece que Seiya pierde pero luego le gana y sube durante tres horas por una escalerita pensando cómo va argumentarle al nuevo caballero de oro si es lícito matar a un enemigo para salvar la vida de un amigo o si ese crimen es tan atroz como el que están intentando cometer contra ellos…y acordándose de su hermana por supuesto.

Y sin embargo…al final el bueno de Masami Kurumada permite que Saori se salve y aparece la hermana de Seiya.

A propósito, hace poco leí parte del manga (no lo había hecho nunca) y me enteré de que hay un montón de diferencias con el anime. La más espectacular es que los caballeros del zodiaco no se llaman mutuamente "hermano" todo el tiempo porque se concideren "muy amigos" como yo pensaba, sino porque son literalmente hermanastros, todos hijos del padre adoptivo de Saori, un Zeus en toda regla. Es decir, la madre de Hyoga, la que está en el fondo del mar, por ejemplo, sufre el naufragio cuando está yendo a Japón a ver ni más ni menos que a Mitsumasa Kido.

* * *

Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto, es, sin duda el peor de todos. El más mercenario y odioso. A mitad de todas las peleas el villano te cuenta su vida literalmente y literalmente también la historia bonus dura más que la historia original. No aguanto a la gente que pone historias bonus más largas que la principal…

Y sin embargo…, al final Naruto consigue el respeto de todos, logra hacerse amigo del Kyubi, Hinata logra declararse y terminan juntos.

* * *

Dragon Ball

La primera vez que vi Dragon Ball, coincidió que cuando Goku llegaba a Namekusei, yo me iba de vacaciones. Fueron unas un tanto largas por cuestiones de calendario. La cuestión es que me perdí al menos diez capítulos. Ya imaginaréis mi sorpresa cuando al volver, resultó ser que Goku y Freezer todavía no se había conocido…

Y sin embargo, Goku se convierte en supersaiyan.

* * *

Ranma y ½

La buena de Rumiko Takahashi también estira todo lo posible la resolución del conflicto principal por puro amor al dinero.

Y sin embargo…, al final Ranma y Akane…uy, perdón me equivoqué. Rumiko no se parece a ningún otro autor…bueno, no sé por qué pero me late que Detective Conan termina con final amoroso abierto también. Es verdad que Gosho Aoyama prometió un "happy ending" pero…¿Qué es un "happy ending" para un japonés? Para mí que mete en la cárcel a todos los de la organización de hombres de negro y Sinichi se salva de que lo maten. Curarse de la maldición de Jusenkyo…digo…de la droga que le obligaron a tomar y casarse formalmente con Ran ya sería mucho pedir.

* * *

**Comentarios**

**Estimada Akyfin02.** Sigue con tu historia todo lo que puedas. El límite de corrección es cuando eres tú la que se aburre ya.

**Estimada Shiroki_San.** Me alegra saber de ti de vez en cuando y que sigues leyéndome. Todavía no leí ninguna de tus historias de Naruto pero pienso hacerlo a la brevedad.

Sobre Ibuki…pues me he esforzado en que os provoque tanta repulsión como me provoca a mí.

**Estimada Kikko.** Yes, Akane is very upset by Ranma´s actions. Actually…I should say that she is disappointed.

**Estimada Mnemosine624.** Yo tampoco esperaba que gustaran tanto las historias bonus. Pero son necesarias para depejar la mente. Si solo leemos cosas de Ranma y Akane, al final termina siendo repetitivo.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett.** Dime el nombre inventado. Por ahí, me obsesiono con ese nuevo nombre y me olvido del otro.

**Estimada elena 79.** Ya veo por qué te atrae tanto la historia de Ranma y Akane. Suena raro, pero lo de los matrimonios concertados sigue existiendo. Incluso hay muchos parejas que se casan enamorados, luego se desenamoran pero continúan juntos por razones sociales (el qué dirán), económicas (pagar juntos la hipoteca), familiares (terminar de criar a los hijos), etc.

**Estimada minefine7.** ¡Está terminada!

**Estimada minefine7 cap 6.** Los dos sabemos que escribes mucho mejor que yo. Solo te falta aceptar que por el momento estás lejos de la Minefine7 ideal y que para alcanzarla tienes que pasar por infinitos pasos intermedios escribiendo cosas "imperfectas" aunque te de vergüenza.

**Estimada Massy13.** ¿En serio? ¿Te has leído todos? ¿También te pasas horas y horas bueceando por la web en busca del fic que se te pasó por alto? ¡Qué paciencia!

**Estimada Ai.** Sí, me acuerdo que empezaste a leerme en Una Historia de Navidad. Pensar que originalmente iba a ser el primer one-shot de esta colección…Lástima que se me hizo tan largo.

Conozco a tantas y tantos Ibukis Ibukis que a veces parece que el mundo realmente les pertenece. Por suerte los de este fandom sabemos que el mundo pertenece a las Akanes y los Ranmas. En el fondo, me canso de decirlo ya: los/as Ibukis no existen.

**Estimada TsukiNoHikari90.** En realidad me gusta mucho la antropología y los ensayos. En el fondo es lo mismo. No sé si compartirás mi definición pero para mí la antropología es la psicología aplicada a la sociedad.

A todos nos pasa igual. Las ideas son bellísmas en la mente y horribles con palabras. Eso es porque, en el fondo, pensamos más con imágenes que con palabras.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra.** Sin duda es una experiencia mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Todavía no me creo del todo que exista tanta gente leyendo fics de un manga tan viejo. Somos la prueba viviente de que Ranma ½ es un clásico.

**Estimado MATT 43a.** ¿Dos reviews en un capítulo? Tengo que decirles a todos que te imiten. Da igual si tienen cuenta. Que se desconecten y comenten anónimamente… hablando en serio, muchas gracias por tu interés. Lo aprecio mucho y para demostrarlo intentaré contestar a todos tus comentarios.

**Estimado MATT 43b.** He tenido que informarme por Internet. Y sí, se parece a Ami Kawashima. ¿La historia es de tipo harem? ¿O solo romance? Me gustan más las segundas que las primeras.

**Estimado MATT 01.** En algunos fics siguen igual a pesar de que pasa mucho tiempo y en otros cambian radicalmente en pocas semanas. En este caso, quise caricaturizar ese limbo en el que parecen vivir, pues en el manga de Rumiko, casi no maduran a pesar de todo lo que ocurre.

**Estimado MATT 02.** Coincido, Akane y Ranma son personajes muy bien delineados y reales. Por eso es fácil toparse con gente como ellos en la vida real.

**Estimado MATT 03.** Y claro, si pasan cosas raras, la principal sospechosa es siempre Nabiki.

**Estimado MATT 04.** ¿El trabajo puede esperar? ¡Eso es un fan!

**Estimado MATT 05.** Sí, la relación Ranma-Nodoka es diferente en este one-shot de lo esperable. La razón es que se trata de un capítulo sacado de _Misterios en Nerima_. En capítulos anteriores se explicaban los ligeros cambios de todos los personajes que los sucesos iban provocando.

**Estimado MATT 06.** Sí, a veces hago que confíen. En mi primer fic, _Cocinera por amor_, ambos creen ciegamente el uno en el otro. En una escena, por ejemplo, Akane está en peligro y confía en que Ranma le busque a pesar de que él, por razones que no voy a spoilear, ni siquera recuerda su existencia. Imagino que te gustará si lo lees.

**Estimado MATT 07.** Bueno, cronológicamente, aunque esté en el puesto siete, es mi primer one-shot. Me alegra que te guste.

**Estimado MATT 08.** Claro que Ranma no dejaría una situación así sin indagar. Por eso tuve que "normalizarlo".

**Estimado MATT 09.** Bueno, era la época trágica de mis fics. Luego casi maté a Akane dos o tres veces más pero con menos dramatismo.

**Estimado MATT 10.** Seguramente algún payaso habrá. Aunque desde luego los mejores cómicos trabajan de mangakas. En fin, espero tus próximos diez comentarios. Aunque te advierto, te has detenido justo. Porque el de los 100 Ranmas y 100 Akanes es para leer despacio.


	45. La fuente de los deseos

_Fic cortito para refutar a Minefine7 quien ha dicho textualmente sobre el desenlace de La fragancia del amor: "Me aburro con tanta cita clásica. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de saltar directamente a lo romántico sin antes irte por las ramas con moralizaciones durante veinte párrafos?"_

* * *

La fuente de los deseos.

Dos jóvenes transitaban un camino que se deslizaba por una pradera de olivos y vegetación de una tonalidad verde pálida, propia del otoño que llevaba ya un mes entero marchitando la naturaleza y los corazones de los enamorados por igual. La jovencita iba callada. Casi a disgusto. El joven poco a poco la arrastraba con algunas palabras melosas pero, sobre todo, recurriendo a continuos manotazos. Probablemente no serían más de las seis de la mañana. O menos aún.

-Vamos, Akane. Solo funciona al amanecer.

-Tengo sueño –le contestó mientras tapaba un diminuto bostezo con su aún más diminuta mano.

-Por favor- le rogó el joven-. Será solo un momento.

La fuente era amplia. De al menos seis metros de diámetro. En su centro descansaba la estatua de un pez dorado. Más lejos, había un altar al que antaño iban los enamorados a pedir deseos. Desde hacía algunos años, la costumbre se había occidentalizado un poco, pues cada joven pedía el deseo en silencio y luego arrojaba unas monedas a sus aguas para que se cumpliera. Ranma cogió dos y depositó otras dos en las manos de Akane.

-No tengo más. Espero que sea suficiente.

-¿Qué has pedido? –preguntó Akane.

-Mi primer deseo fue calmar la sed –juntó una mano contra la otra y cogió entre ellas tanta agua como pudo. Luego sorbió poco a poco de ella, evitando que se fitrara entre las hendijas de sus guantes-. Me lo ha cumplido. ¿Ves que funciona?

-Tramposo –se rio Akane-. Eso lo has hecho tú.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo.

-Te digo que trabaja esplendidamente. Mira, asómate. ¿Qué ves?

Akane se asomó con curiosidad.

-A mí, claro.

Las palabras triunfales salieron de la boca del muchacho casi a continuación.

-Pues eso. Que mi segundo deseo fue ver una cara bonita en su superficie. Lo ha cumplido también.

-¡Eso es trampa! –protestó Akane-. Lo has vuelto a…¡Eh, un momento! ¿Me has llamado bonita?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la mirada no se mantuvo mucho tiempo gacha. Por el contrario, la jovencita apenas tuvo tiempo de asombrarse cuando, a las palabras que nunca salían de su boca, le siguieron las acciones que nunca antes había efectuado. Mientras se besaban, Akane descubrió que la dichosa fuente sí que funcionaba. No estaba muy segura sobre si habría Paz Mundial al fin de cuentas o no, pero su primer deseo, que el amor de su vida por fin se declarase, sí que se lo habían cumplido.

Fin.

* * *

_Puedo hacerlo incluso más corto._

**Introducción**

Ranma y Akane juntos y solos.

**Nudo**

-Te amo -dice uno.

Yo...(suspenso) también te amo.

**Vuelta de tuerca romántica sobre la identidad, lugar o momento del acontecimiento sin la cual no estoy feliz.**

Ranma hizo a un lado un mechón blanco de la larga cabellera de Akane y le susurró al oído.

-Es curioso como luego de tantos años nos sigue costando decirlo de una.

Las arrugas de Akane apenas se movieron mientras le contestaba.

-Los que lo dicen fácil es porque no lo cargan antes de sentimiento.

**Desenlace**

Beso.

Fin

* * *

Historia bonus

¿El dinero o el deseo?

Gohan: Papá, ¿podemos ir al río a pobar si funciona eso de los deseos?

Sensei: Supongo que sí. Ayer te di dos monedas. ¿Las tienes todavía?

Bulmita: ¿Y yo?

Gohan: Tranquila, Bulmita. Yo te doy una de las mías.

Veinte minutos después de que Bulmita partiera veloz como el rayo a esconder la moneda jurando y perjurando que se había olvidado la chaqueta en el cuarto, el ingenuo de mi hijo todavía seguía esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Al final solo uno de los dos pidió un deseo. ¿Adivináis quién fue?

Fin.

* * *

Comentarios (también cortitos para estar a tono con el resto).

Estimada Maxhika. Sí, era el vagabundo. Es que ya me conocéis. Y sí, es latín.

Estimada Massy13. Un vicio por persona es más que suficiente.

Estimada Ai. Siempre hay escena romántica. Si no aparece al principio...mejor, es que irá por el final.

Estimado Guest. De a poquito yo también estoy odiando ese nombre.

Estimada Johana. Muchas gracias.

Estimado Matt. Ya veré Toradora.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Qué bueno que te gustó.

Estimada Minefine7. Nox est perpetua una dormienda. Da mi basia mille, deinde centum...


	46. Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta

Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Primera parte.

En un período de ocho años siempre se cuela un año bisiesto. Incluso dos si toca uno al inicio de ciclo y otro al final. En total, poco menos de tres mil días. Y solo uno que valga la pena. En mi caso por lo menos, las cuentas son así. A veces me asomo por la ventana de mi oficina, miro al exterior y escruto la mirada de los que transitan por la esquina. Casi todos comparten mi mal aunque de manera menos lúcida. Sin ser conscientes de lo poco trascendental que son sus aburridos momentos. Solo de vez en cuando, casi siempre bajando de algún autobús, observó algún joven alegre que ha cumplido con su cometido en la vida. El resto…pues sigue dando vueltas alrededor de la luz como insectos voladores sin nunca llegar a quemarse con ella. También de forma bastante aleatoria me topo a veces con algún colega de mirada melancólica, un pobre infeliz que voló tenazmente hacia la luz y se quedó ciego justo antes de tocarla. Uno que quiso, tuvo la oportunidad, pero se le escurrió entre los dedos.

Al menos yo -como ese último infeliz- tengo la certeza de que en uno de esos tres mil días seré feliz. Quizá sea una felicidad trunca, melancólica, una felicidad que me asfixia. Pero, por mucho que duela –porque, es mejor que lo sepáis ya: la felicidad duele-, aquel padecimiento que inunda mi ser es en colores. Mi vida gris, mis días grises, mi corbata gris y mi autoestima gris se inunda de vívidos colores por venticuatro horas. Hoy, hoy por fin luego de ocho años, volveré a ver a Akane Tendo.

Ella no sabe que estoy aquí y yo no sé a ciencia cierta si vendrá. El caso es que por curioso que parezca, -llamadlo "ironía del amor", "crueldad del destino" o paradoja del libre albedrío", una vez cada ocho años, en el aniversario exacto de mi segunda confesión, me cruzo casualmente con Akane. Nunca es planificado, nunca lo buscamos de verdad. Pero siempre sucede pasado un cuarto de hora de las seis de la tarde del seis de mayo del octavo año contando desde la última vez. Ya quedan solo diez minutos para que el ciclo vuelva a cumplirse. La primera vez ocurrió a las pocas semanas de la famosa boda fallida. Eran las seis y diez de la tarde y yo estaba en este mismo bar, pensando en mis cosas. No voy a mentir. "Mis cosas" era una sola cosa: darle punto final al tema que me angustiaba. Confesarme de forma adecuada. Ya lo había hecho una vez. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser la segunda? Llevaba al menos dos horas practicando en silencio. A veces era corto y directo: "Akane, te amo". En ocasiones, largo y rebuscado: "Cuando caen las perlas de agua de las nubes sobre tus cabellos, te veo tan hermosa que no necesito de matrimonios concertados para saber que quiero pasar toda la vida contigo". En la mayoría, balbuceante: "Te…qquiqquie….rrro…decir una cosa…ququqque tttte am…te…a…te aprecio bastante…". Pasadas las dos horas, estuve preparado. Por fin lo tenía…solo que tarde o temprano ocurriría lo de siempre. Algún pretendiente se entrometería, o algún enemigo…y daríamos tantas vueltas, que cuando por fin estuviera a solas con Akane, ya se me habría olvidado todo el entrenamiento efectuado en la materia que peor se me daba: declaración amorosa I. Era las seis y quince cunado deseé que aunque fuera por un instante, aunque luego no se volvería a cumplir en ocho o diez años, que Akane apareciera sola por aquella puerta y nadie nos interrumpiera.

¿Creéis en la magia? ¿En la casualidad? ¿En el amor que a veces es la una pero casi siempre la otra? Yo entonces era torpe e ingenuo. Muy distante de mi actual cinismo. Tímido pero optimista. Ya se sabe, el pesimismo es para viejos como el "yo" de ahora. El "yo" de antes, el jovencito de dieciséis años, nunca dudaba del resultado final de sus sentimientos. Lo único que le atormentaba era el cuándo. ¿Lo diría antes? ¿Lo diría después? Solo eso le preocupaba. Jamás, en su enorme ingenuidad, se había planteado la posibilidad de una negativa. Y por tanto, yo, entonces, creía en el amor. Huía de las causalidades y estaba presto a creer, cuando efectivamente a las seis y dieciséis, entró Akane en el bar, que el milagro se había producido.

Me levanté con tanta alegría y con tanto ímpetu, que creo que hasta se asustó un poco al ver que la abordaba. Desde luego no esperaba encontrarme allí. Tampoco, obviamente, se esperaba que se lo dijera. Se quedó literalmente muda. Tan bella, con su cabellera azul nuevamente larga, con su uniforme de instituto que cada vez le sentaba mejor, tan akanil en las miradas y los gestos. Se pasó dos segundos enteros en silencio que me parecieron eternos. Así que se lo repetí. Esta vez con más brio y carácter. Para que viera que estaba convencido, que no bromeaba ni dudaba. Un Ranma genuino expresándose genuinamente sin miedos ni arrepentimientos. Luego no sé bien qué paso. Solo puedo decir que no contestó. Ni a los dos segundos ni nunca. Como ya dije, una gran parte de mí, esperaba un "sí". Solo un porcentaje mínimo se había mentalizado ante la eventualidad del desastre amoroso: la negativa. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado en absoluto era para que me dejaran con el verbo en la boca y no cualquier verbo, el que se pronuncia con los labios, los pulmones y el corazón. El mejor verbo de todos y conjugado como se debe: "Te amo, Akane Tendo. Te amo desde siempre. Incluso desde antes de conocerte. Desde que supe de tu existencia". Su silencio resultó devastador. Llegó hasta el centro de mi ego y lo partió en mil pedazos. Desde entonces ya nunca fui el mismo. Por lo menos no, durante los siguientes ocho años en los que, no caí en picado, pero sí que fui perdiéndome poco a poco, día a día. Hasta convertirme en un atleta normal, con una vida normal y sin amor. Nuestras vidas se habían separado sin mayores explicaciones ni insistencias.

Fue entonces, ocho años después, cuando me había acostumbrado a ser mediocre, que la volví a ver. Era las seis y dicesiséis del seis de mayo de 1995. Aniversario exacto que ya casi ni recordaba de la fatalidad pura. Veinticuatro años yo. Veinticuatro años ella. En aquella ocasión ni estaba cerca de aquí. Caminaba bajo la lluvia. Iba pensado otra vez en mis cosas. Solo que entonces "mis cosas" era algo bien patético como gráficos de barras, facturas, promociones, lo usual en mi trabajo. Me topé como de costumbre con una dama en apuros y como de costumbre le ayudé confundiéndola con Akane. ¿Qué puedo decir? Solía pasarme con frecuencia. Bastaba que viera una chica con el pelo azul para que pensara en ella. ¡Como si fuera la única mujer que lo tenía en esa tonalidad! Ya ni recuedo si se le había roto el paraguas y se lo arreglé o si se le había volado y se lo alcancé. Lo que sí puedo decir es que de pronto estábamos los dos empapados, muy cerca y con ella mirándome a los ojos y relamiéndose en silencio. Hasta que por fin, descubrí que no se trataba de mi imaginación. Esa chica que se parecía a la muda de hace ocho años, realmente era Akane.

-¿Ranma, eres tú?

-Sí…

-¡Qué alegría! –me abrazó-. Estaba tan segura de que eras tú…pero luego no decías nada…casi pasas por delante de mí sin saludarme y sigues de largo…

_Claro _–pensé-_ si te veo a todas horas y en todos lugares. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que eres la verdadera? Además, todavía no me lo creo. La muda de antaño ahora no para de hablar._

-Yo…-continuó con su monólogo pues yo apenas si asentía con la cabeza-, yo…lo siento. Creo que todavía soy una niña tonta y tímida…me dio miedo preguntarte directamente. Quizá siguieras enfadado conmigo…

_Seguía enfadado. _

-Quizás me ignoraras por eso…no me animaba a preguntarte…así que rompí el paraguas…sé que no importa cuanto estés llorando por dentro –porque solías hacerlo a menudo aunque no lo dijeras-, jamás dejas de ayudar a una dama…

_¿Y si lo sabías…, por qué? Si sabías que las lagrimas que no se derramaban por fuera hasta humedecer el suelo, lo hacían por dentro hasta empapar el alma, ¿por qué me abandonaste aquel día? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

-…yo, no sé que decir. Ahora que te veo de cerca y aunque calles, sé que eres tú. Pensaba descubrirte cuando te transformaras en chica pero se vé que ocho años son mucho tiempo.

-Sí –por fin hablé-, la maldición es cosa del pasado. Y la solución tan ridícula que hasta da risa…

-Por favor, cuéntamelo. Estamos cerca del Restaurante en donde trabajo. Todavía no está abierto pero tengo las llaves. Podríamos…ponernos al día.

_¿En un restaurante a solas? _–pensó mi cabeza atolondrada-_ ¿Cómo si fuera una cita? ¿Ocho años después? ¿Sabes lo que te digo, Akane de m…? Quizás tú hayas cambiado, pero yo sigo siendo el mismo tarado de siempre y ahora mismo me dispongo a destruir este momento pseudoromántico como lo hago siempre._

-¿Trabajas de camarera? Me sorprende –pronuncié con malicia-, con lo inteligente y aplicada que eras y lo bien que se te daban las artes marciales…no sé, esperaba otra cosa de ti.

Akane sonrió de una manera tan especial que me desarmó por completo.

-¡De verdad que extrañaba esto! –creo que dejó caer una lágrima nostálgica y emotiva-. Por favor, Ranma…mi querido y apuesto, Ranma…lávate bien las orejas y escucha lo que te voy a decir. Luego, tómate tu tiempo. No me digas la primera burrada que se te venga a la cabeza. En estos ocho años me debes muchas…demasiadas. Quiero una que esté a la altura de lo que te voy a decir: SOY LA COCINERA JEFE DEL MEJOR RESTAURANTE DE NERIMA.

-¿Y todavía tenéis clientes? ¿Quiénes son: Godzilla y un pelotón de robots con el estómago de hierro? ¿O les amenazas con el mazo para que salgan sin vomitar? Ah, ya lo sé…ha cerrado por fin el Cubo de Cebo y tú has heredado a sus clientes. ¡Pobre Plankton!

Entonces nos echamos a reir como críos. No, como los críos que éramos antes; como unos de verdad. De pronto, esos ocho años se me hicieron tan cortos como un segundo. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo había luz y color en mi vida. Debo recordaros en este punto, que yo ya era un hombre y ni se me escapaba el detalle de que me había llamado "querido" y "guapo" ni dejaba de decodificar sus fulminantes miradas. Esa noche quizás no hubiera beso romántico o confesión, lo que siempre había soñado, pero tendríamos al menos, sexo seguro. A lo mejor hubiese sido todo más fácil si, en el pasado, hubiésemos empezado así. ¿Quién sabe? Lo que sirve a los venticuatro a los dieciséis es un imposible.

Así, pues, nos pusimos al corriente. Le relaté mis aburridos quehaceres económicos en mi despacho de la primera planta de la corporación. Mis rutinas. Incluso cosas más personales como que siempre miraba por la ventana sin saber bien qué buscaba o que no dejaba ni un segundo de pensar en ella…Tranquilos. En el mundo de los adultos, esa es una frase hecha para ligar. Seguía mintiéndole y ocultando mis sentimientos solo que como un hombre de veinticuatro años en lugar de un niñato de dieciséis. Estaba claro y bien claro, que estábamos provocando un encuentro furtivo que derivaría en una noche apasionada. Si luego eso cristalizaba o no en una relación dependía mucho de los detalles personales que nos preocupábamos muy bien de ocultar. Hasta donde yo sabía, se comportaba como si estuviera libre pero de seguro no lo estaría. Solo un infeliz de dieciséis años podría dejarla libre tanto tiempo; un adulto se habría ocupado muy bien de regalarle rosas y hacerle creer, aunque fuera por unos días, que el amor existe.

La verdad es que tuvimos suerte. No entraban clientes por la lluvia, lo cual me permitió hacer alguna que otra broma del tipo: "¿Y qué esperabas con una cocinera jefe así?". Podría decirse que, durante toda esa tarde-noche, Akane solo cocinó para mí. Un plato delicioso tras otro.

Entre bocado y bocado, le guiñaba el ojo o la piropeaba con verdades que sonaban a piropos y por tanto, no me hacían sentir vergüenza.

-Eres mejor cocinera que Kasumi.

-Solo lo dices para que te sirva más.

-No, de verdad…creo que se lo contaré a mi jefe y compañeros. Somos unos veinte. Ya verás como les convenzó de que vengamos a cenar aquí todas las noches.

Akane miró para otro lado y bajó un poco el tono de voz.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…verás, Ranma…

-¿Sabes algo de Ryoga y Mousse? –le interrumpí y cambié de tema antes de que me explicara lo que ya sospechaba. Que estaba saliendo con su socio, el tal Yusaku del letrero: El restaurante de Yusaku y Akane.

-No. Lo último que supe de ellos es que Mousse viajaba a China para curarse y Ryoga le acompañaba por pura amistad…me pareció un poco raro porque no los había visto tan unidos pero bueno, los hombres sois así, más reservados que nosotras. A propósito, creo que me debes una explicación, guapo.

Otra vez el dichoso adjetivo cuando daba la casualidad que hablábamos sobre el fin del mal de Jusenkyo. Al final iba a terminar creyendo que en el pasado me rechazaba de verdad por fenómeno.

-Pues resulta que el efecto de la maldición solo dura mientras estés mojado por el agua de la fosa. Lo normal es que te seques bien y se acabe el problema. A menos…que se te quede colada una gota de agua en el oído durante meses.

-Sí, claro –repuso Akane-. Y me voy a creer yo eso. Que le ocurra a uno, vaya y pase… ¿pero a todos?

-Piénsalo bien, Akane. ¿Cuál crees que era el principal problema que teníamos todos los malditos en ese entonces, además de las transformaciones? ¡La falta de comunicación! ¿Y por qué? Porque estábamos medio sordos por tener los oídos tapados.

-¿O sea que ya no estás maldito de verdad? -me pasó una mano por el pecho y desabrochó los primeros botones.

-Akane…los clientes…puede entrar alguien.

-No, no pueden, tonto. He dejado el cartel de cerrado cuando llegué. Por eso no entraba nadie.

Un año después supe que ambos eventos, la noticia del fin de mis transformaciones y querer hacerlo conmigo, eran dos realidades que no se implicaban mutuamente. Por entonces, sin embargo, no lo sabía y estaba indignado. Creía haber dado con la clave de su rechazo anterior. ¡Que mi cuerpo no siempre era tan masculino como ella deseaba! En fin, que Akane Tendo era tan superficial como cualquier otra adolescente del instituto y que en casi una década poco habia cambiado.

A continuación me mostró una pequeña pieza con cuatro camas donde solían dormir la siesta los cocineros en épocas de fiesta, ya que solían abrir de contínuo. Por supuesto que indignado y todo, y sin que hiciera falta siquiera hablarlo, procedimos a realizar el acto, que por cierto, fue tan exquisito, que pronto me olvidé que llevaba un enojo galopante en el corazón y sus razones.

Por la mañana fui el primero en despertarme. Se me ocurrió que aunque estuviera en cocina ajena, era mi deber preparar el desayuno. Para compensarle por todo lo que había trabajado por mi estómago el día anterior.

Sobre el horno había un gran cartel: "el secreto para cocinar un plato delicioso es manufacturarlo con amor. El mismo que siento yo por ti, Akane. Firmado, Yusaku."

No había mucho más que interpretar. Si eso estaba allí, era porque se trataba de un amor correspondido. Si sus platos sabían bien ahora y mal antes, simplemente se debía a que antes no me amaba y ahora su corazón le pertenecía a él. Por eso no quería que siguiera acudiendo al Restaurante con mis compañeros de trabajo. De seguro Yusaku se habría ido de viaje y pronto volvería. En el fondo la entendía, lo de ayer, por muy enamorada que estuviera de otro, era una espinita que tenía que sacarse. Decidí ahorrarme la humillación de escuchar la verdad de sus labios o peor aún, tener que simular que me tragaba la mentira que seguramente ya tendría inventada.

Terminé de preparar el desayuno, se lo dejé sobre la mesita y la miré por última vez. Seguía desnuda y abierta. Tan suave y entregada que varios de los argumentos que tenía en la mente para no volverla a ver comenzaron a tambalearse en mi corazón. Luego cerré la puerta con madurez. Sabiendo que la luz y los colores darían paso otra vez a días grises y sin alma. En fin, comprendiendo por vez primera que el amor no existe, ni existió, ni existirá jamás. Solo se trata de un concepto vacío que utilizan poetas lascivos para atraer a más mujeres a sus camas.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

_A quien crea que me he salido de los personajes, solo decirle que no es así, que todo tiene una explicación, que Ranma la tendrá dentro de ocho años y vosotros dentro de algunos días._

* * *

Historia Bonus

Los por qués que faltaron.

Como últimamente se ha puesto de moda un tema que me interesa y en el que he insistido esporádicamente en mis historias bonus, el de la ortografía, aprovecho para complementar lo que se ha dicho con algunas cosas muy importantes que, a mi juicio, faltaron decir y suavizar otras que no debieron ser dicho de forma tan terminante, visto también desde mi subjetiva óptica de maestro.

La ortografía es vital, sobre todo en prosa…pero ¿por qué? Esto es lo realmente importante: ¿por qué nos obligamos a escribir todos de la misma manera? ¿Por qué hacer caso a unas reglas arcaicas que ralentizan la velocidad con la que puedo poner mis largos y embarullados pensamientos en palabras? El escritor novato suele pensar: si pierdo un segundo poniendo un acento puede que me olvide de todo lo que se me ocurrió. Ya lo pondré después cuando la musa de la inspiración me abandone.

Sé por experiencia que quien no respeta la ortografía lo suficiente, quien no hace el esfuerzo de adquirir semejante herramienta de comunicación es, simplemente, porque no ha llegado a comprender lo útil que es. No se trata de imagen, de evitar ser humillados por la justificada furia de quien sí la maneja. Aunque obviamente, también hay un poco de imagen. En estos tiempos de crisis, por ejemplo, hay quien ha intentado conseguir trabajo con un currículo escrito con faltas de ortografía…y se le rieron en la cara. Y en este caso sí que al pobre ingenuo le dolió la burla y el rechazo, porque se trataba de algo que realmente deseaba y necesitaba conseguir.

Pese a este hecho innegable, la buena imagen, la realidad es que la verdadera razón de ser de la ortografía no tiene nada que ver con el status, la admiración social ni nada por el estilo. La prosa, a diferencia de la poesía, tiene como principal función la comunicación. No es que sea meramente informativa pero principalmente lo es. También sirve para divertirse, aprender, enseñar, compartir, etc…pero esos son usos secundarios. La principal es la informativa. Por tanto, si queremos asegurarnos de que el lector entienda lo que decimos, a pesar de que usamos un idioma tan rico, con tantos matices y significados aplicables a cada vocablo, con tantos riesgos de tropezar con una involuntaria situación de ambigüedad, necesitamos utilizar bien esta herramienta. El más mínimo fallo puede desmoronar todos nuestros razonamientos.

Os doy un ejemplo de una historia real. A un periodista, su jefe le pidió que escribiera una breve nota sobre el casamiento de su hija y este, luego de mucho pensarlo, redactó una hermosa alabanza que comenzaba así: "Cuado escribo sobre ella, se rie la tonta". El periodista fue cesado de su puesto de forma fulminante. De nada le sirvió jurar y perjurar que había querido poner: "Cuando escribo sobre ella, se rie la tinta". ¿Por qué le echó su jefe, si se trataba de un simple error de tipeo? ¿Por insultar involuntariamente a su hija? No, lo hizo por rigor profesional. Cuando escribes y antes de publicar, debes corregir tus escritos. Si no lo haces en un caso en el que te interesa tanto hacerlo, es porque no tienes la costumbre y si no la tienes, pues no sirves como periodista.

Nada tiene de malo saltearse algún acento por apuro…pero, tampoco se pierde nada con corregirlo después. Al contrario, se gana imagen, que en este caso particular de anonimato nos da igual pero se gana, también y pricipalmente, comprensión.

Os doy otro ejemplo. Gohan tiene una letra horripilante. A menudo se queja de que yo se la entiendo pero Minefine7 no y le reprocha que no se esfuerza lo suficiente en aprendérsela. ¿Os dais cuenta de su fallo, verdad? ¿De lo ridículo de su petición? Es el escritor el que tiene que procurar ser legible. Nunca debe exigirle al lector que se adapte a él. Aquí probablemente esté el verdadero meollo de la cuestión. El escritor que no utiliza las reglas ortográficas no advierte las incontables ambigüedades que ha dejado caer en su escrito y lo difícil de leer que es para los demás, porque él mismo sí que conoce el significado último de lo que quiso poner. Pero…los demás no lo sabemos, no estamos dentro del cerebro del escritor. La única forma que tenemos de entendernos es utilizando un mismo nivel ortográfico y unas mismas reglas.

Dicho todo esto, quisiera agregar dos salvedades.

1) El idioma no pertenece a ningún escritor. Es el escritor el que pertenece al idioma.

2) No me parece útil ni necesario ser tan fulminante en nuestros juicios de valor sobre el trabajo de los demás porque queda englobado en la reprimenda dos tipos de escritores diferentes: Por un lado, el que se lo merece, el adulto que ya es un caso perdido, que podría haber cometido menos errores y aún así ni se molestó. Y por otro el adolescente primerizo que a pesar de los fallos garrafales, se ha esforzado infructuosamente durante horas en reducirlos al mínimo. Si se logra que recapaciten los del primer grupo con one-shots como el de Randuril, bien. Pero si uno solo de los que está aprendiendo se siente avergonzado y deja de escribir…pues qué lástima. De hecho, el corregidor de Randuril por momentos parecía un catador que acudía a un Burguer King en lugar de a un Restaurante de verdad y se horrorizaba de la grasa de las hamburguesas. Los fanfics, aunque haya obras excelentes y muy bien escritas, son un género menor y tenemos que asumirlo por mucho que nos duela. ¿Podemos exigir que se eleve el nivel? Si, podemos y debemos. ¿Podemos lamentarnos si no ocurre? Pues no. Es casi lo normal y esperable. En todo caso, creo que no miento ni exagero cuando digo que el fandom de Ranma y ½ es por lejos el que mayor proporción tiene de obras brillantes y bien escritas. Buena parte del mérito es de gente como Randuril.

* * *

Comentarios

**Estimado Matt.** Sí, leí _Una casa abandonada_. Pero tuve que releerlo porque casi no me acordaba. Es muy bueno.

**Estimada elena79.** ¿Una declaración abierta? ¡Jamás! Como tú dices, es lo que les distingue como pareja.

**Estimada Minefine7.** Eres mi beta-todo-lo-que-hago.

**Estimada Ai.** No, el que pidió el deseo fue Gohan. Pero sin tirar su moneda que también se la quedó Bulmita.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra.** Tienes razón: los momentos valen más que las palabras. De hecho, habría que recontarlos uno por uno. ¿Si a los momentos románticos les restamos las palabras agresivas entre los dos, cómo quedan? ¿En positivo o negativo?


	47. Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta 2

Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Segunda parte.

En ese momento no lo sabía pero volvería a verla otra vez y otra vez y otra vez más. Es verdad que al año tomé consciencia de que el encuentro dulce, triste y meramente físico que se había producido sin que las almas llegaran a tocarse, ocurrió en el aniversario de la segunda confesión. Aquel día, el seis de mayo de 1996, uní el recuerdo de ambos acontecimientos y me di cuenta de que me la encontré el mismo día a la misma exacta hora, revelación que, doy fé, me inundó de una gran tristeza. Tanta que decidí llamarla. Nadie contestaba. Luego acudí al restaurante.

-¿Podría ver a la cocinera jefe? Será solo un momento.

Un señor mayor se acomodó unas diminutas gafas sobre la nariz y se me quedó mirando en silencio. Al final respondió:

-Lo siento, yo soy el único cocinero de este establecimiento. Se habrá confundido.

-Puede ser. Me refiero a Akane Tendo. Estoy buscando a Akane Tendo. Hace un año, por lo menos, trabajaba aquí.

-¡Oh! Tú debes de ser ese muchacho –dijo "ese" rechinando los dientes y a continuación bajó el tono y la vista-. He tenido que echarla. Ha sido duro. Era la mejor cocinera que tuve jamás pero súbitamente sus platos empezaron a despedir un olor nauseabundo. Intenté hacer la vista gorda pero, a la semana, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Se agregó al olor, un sabor horripilante.

-Créame. Sé perfectamente de lo que habla. Aunque pensaba que ya era agua pasada.

-Mire, jovencito, cuando se cocina con amor, se obtienen los platos más sabrosos. Yo siempre se lo decía a mi difunta mujer, Akane, cuando abrimos el Restaurante hace treinta años. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que la contraté en primer lugar, por la coincidencia de nombre. No sé bien qué pasó entre ustedes pero la única excusa que me dio para el súbito cambio en sus capacidades fue que, textualmente, "un cobarde le había tajado el alma de un zarpazo".

Le volví a mirar esta vez de la cabeza a los pies y de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Usted! –exclamé a continuación, aterrado por la dureza de la realidad-. ¡Usted es Yusaku!

-Sí, muchacho. Ese es mi nombre.

* * *

La busqué por cielo y tierra durante semanas. Al final y al cabo, con veinticinco años, todavía eres joven. Por muchas pruebas que tengas de su falsedad, todavía basta uno o dos sucesos aislados para hacerte creer nuevamente en el amor. Finalmente, tuve que rendirme a la evidencia de que tendría que acudir a viejas fuentes con las que no había terminado en muy buenos términos.

-Valiente osado eres Ranma Saotome –me gritaron desde la puerta del Dojo sin dejarme ingresar-. ¿Cómo te atreves a asomar el hocico por aquí luego de la que has líado…?

-Lo siento, Nabiki –me disculpé-. Necesitaba el dinero y te lo he devuelto todo, ¿no?

Nabiki me pegó una sorprendente cachetada. Tan fuerte, tan llena de rabia y orgullo herido, que deduje que su furia no se debía a deudas pendientes.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermanita? Irte así. Dejándole dinero en la mesilla. Si querías vengarte o herirla podías hacerlo bien y de frente. ¿Por qué tanta crueldad? ¿Tanto machismo?

-Yo…no…creo que me olvidé la billetera allí, nada más. Fue un malentendido. Solo quería escapar de ese sitio. Pensé que tenía novio.

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos. Rezumaba furia por todos sus poros.

-No, idiota. No lo tenía. Pero ahora sí. Y uno muy bueno. Llevan saliedo seis meses. Me da igual si eres un imbécil distraído e inseguro que perdió la billetera o un idiota machista y engreído que la dejó a propósito. Como se te ocurra arruinárselo, te destrozo los huesos uno por uno…, con su mazo si hace falta. Nunca la he visto tan feliz en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando se preparaba para…ya sabes…-bajó el tono- la boda.

-Sí –repuse con un hilo de voz-. La boda…no te preocupes. Si tú no le dices que he estado aquí, no lo sabrá nunca. Por lo menos, no por mi boca.

Cuando Nabiki me vio así, tan derrotado y herido, creo que su pequeña alma manipuladora, se dio un respiro por primera vez para sentir compasión.

-Ranma, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. Ya se me pasará. Ya que no puedo decírselo a ella, deja que te lo diga a ti por lo menos: nunca dejé de amarla. Nunca.

Y me fui. Aprendiendo por tercera vez en mi vida que el amor es una mentira horrenda que nos distrae de nuestro verdadero cometido en la vida: ser grises y mediocres, realizando tareas aburridas con el alma vacía.

* * *

Y sin embargo, a los treinta y dos años, me fracturé un codo. Fue una historia bastante graciosa si cabe. Se me había averiado el reloj de mano. Bueno, en rigor no estaba roto. Solo que –me había vuelto bastante descuidado y distraído- por enésima vez se me había olvidado cambiarle las pilas. Así, pues, iba caminando por la calle, convencido de que ya se aproximaba el momento del octavo aniversario, -en rigor faltaba al menos una hora-, cuando me pareció ver Akane cayendo desde un balcón. Verdad es que ya doblaba en edad al tonto taciturno que no era capaz de escupir un falso "te amo" a la mujer que le gustaba solo porque pensaba que el "te amo" era verdadero. Pero, a pesar de poseer el doble de experiencia que entonces, mantenía todavía ese estúpido punto de ingenuidad de creer todavía en el amor. Por tanto, la situación estaba bien clarita. El hechizo se confirmaba como verdadero y en este caso, me tocaba salvarla como siempre. ¿El premio? El reencuentro y volver a sentirme un héroe deciséis años después.

Pero…tenía treinta y dos años. Mis ojos, cansados y gastados por pasearlos constantemente por la pantalla del ordenador, ya no enfocaban como antaño. Y mi tripa, un tanto prominente, no me dejaba dar saltos tan ágiles como creía.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho eso, joven? –me preguntó un incrédulo doctor minutos después, cuando por mi propio pie acudí a un hospital.

-Salvando un maniquí de cabellera azul.

Las risas de las enfermeras, todas Akanes fantasmales que se le parecían en ese o aquel gesto a la original, taladraban mis oídos. La vergüenza por el tonto accidente daba igual. El dolor en el codo, ya se pasaría. Pero, la llaga en el alma por descubrir que la magia no existía y que por tanto ya nunca vería a Akane, resultaba del todo insoportable. Creo que el doctor se dio cuenta de mi estado depresivo a vuelo de pájaro. Porque me recetó precisamente eso, un calmante para el dolor que –me guiñó el ojo- podía tener leves efectos antidepresivos en el paciente.

Afuera de la consulta me esperaba otra Akane fantasmal. Solo que mucho más bonita que de costumbre.

_Tonto, cerebro tienes, Ranma –_me dije a mi mismo_-. Déjate de hacer el ridículo: ¿cómo vas a confundir, aunque sea por un instante, a la marimacho con semejante bombón?_

-Ranma, ¿eres tú? –me tocó el brazo enyesado con dos de sus dedos y sin dejarme responder, agregó-, ¿estás bien?

Su cuerpo perfecto y escultural que había madurado maravillosamente, no respetaba del todo la distancia reglamentaria entre dos personas que hacía más de un lustro que no se veían. Mejor dicho, ocho años exactos. Sus ojos anclados sobre el yeso se encontraban tan cerca de mi brazo que podía sentir cuando pestañeaba, la leve brisa que el aleteo de sus apéndices capilares provocaba. Su respiración a si mismo, un sutil huracán desatado en comparación con sus pestañeos, salía con fuerza de sus pulmones y moría, todavía caliente, sobre mis bíceps.

-No es nada –mentí-. Hice un mal movimiento al cambiarme y golpeé por accidente el ropero.

-Sigues tan atolondrado y fuerte como antes. ¡Pobre ropero! Lo habrás destrozado.

La verdad que no. Ya no era ni la décima parte de lo que fui antes. Daba igual; ella por suerte, seguía igual de ingenua que siempre. No solo eso, la suerte de verme así, lastimado, probablemente le había hecho olvidar por unos segundos que me odiaba. O a la mejor también había notado la singularidad del día. Quizá también había tomado consciencia de la existencia de un hechizo que nos reunía luego de largos intervalos. Era mi gran y única oportunidad de explicar el malentendido antes de que lo recordara ella y se fuera todo al garete.

-Akane…yo…

-Toma, idiota. Esto es tuyo –me arrojó la billetera por la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

Algunas monedas cayeron a mis pies, otras rodaron por toda la sala de espera. Y los billetes se desparramaron por el suelo. Los miré con nostalgia. ¡Qué bien que ganaba hacía ocho años! ¿Y la muy pretenciosa de Akane pensaba que realmente le habría "pagado" tanto? Vale, la amaba. Y de acuerdo, había sido el mejor momento de mi vida. Pero ni aún así…; ahora que lo pienso solo a una mujer honesta se le puede ocurrir semejante disparate…que una puta cobrase tanto.

-¡Ranma Saotome no paga por sexo y menos sumas desorbitadas!

_¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _-me reproché entre murmullos-._ Si lo que quiero es explicar lo del malentendido de Yuskaku._

-Por supuesto. A Ranma Saotome siempre le sobran las pretendientas rastreras. Pero métetelo en tu cabeza. Yo no soy así. Machista.

Es curioso cómo el tiempo es cíclico. El doble de edad que antes y seguíamos peleando igual apenas nos reencontrábamos. Pero no; no éramos niños. A un pequeñajo inmaduro se le podía pasar el detalle pero…¿a un adulto?

-¿Por qué llevabas eso contigo?

-Por sí me topaba con su dueño.

-¿Ocho años después? ¿Todavía creías ocho años después que podrías toparte conmigo?

Akane dudó. De sobra se notaba que no le gustaba por donde derivaba la conversación. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a que le atacara con lógica y paciencia.

-Adiós, Ranma Saotome. Mi novio me espera fuera.

-Pues fuguémonos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Fuguémonos? ¿Luego de ocho años sin vernos? ¿Con la mujer que me odiaba? No tenía lógica.

-…

-Otra vez no respondes. Te juro que no entiendo a las mujeres.

-…

Se había quedado muda como aquella vez. Antes que creía que tenía el sí seguro, su silencio me partió el alma en mil pedazos. Ahora, que creía que era el "no" el que tenía seguro, la espera me estaba matando el orgullo, la cordura y el corazón.

-Responde –le atosigué con falso tono engreído-. La oferta caduca en tres segundos. Dos, uno…

-Perdona –me interrumpió-, estás herido. Me cuesta convencerme sobre la prudencia o no de darte una paliza.

-Eso es un no. Mejor así. Es lo único que esperaba hace dieciséis años. Una respuesta honesta. Que seas feliz, Akane.

Di cinco pasos en dirección a la puerta. Un pequeño trozo de papel de mi antigua billetera seguía dando vueltas en el aire. No sé si alguna vez os habréis entretenido mirandoos entres dos espejos enfrentados. Admirando egocéntricamente las infinitas imágenes propias que se repiten hasta donde puede seguir la vista. Cada una más grande que la anterior pero, aún así, idéntica a su predecesora. Esto mismo ocurrió entonces pero a menor escala. Por un lado la original de carne y hueso, y por otro su perfecta copia a escala microscópica en la foto que seguía revoloteando por allí. Quiso el destino, el mismo Dios que nos unía cada ocho años que la susodicha foto cayera en sus manos antes de que abandonara la sala.

-Soy yo. No la había visto.

-La guardaba en la solapa oculta de la billetera. No tiene nada de raro. Ya lo sabes; a los dieciséis te amaba.

-No, Ranma. Esto no es de entonces. Esta billetera cayó en mi poder hace solo ocho años. ¿Todavía me querías entonces?

Y caí en la trampa. El amor parecía que por fin se dignaba a sonreirme a la cara. Así pues, le conté de forma apasionada y convincente cuánto la quería. Cuánto la había amado por siempre. Cómo a pesar de su rechazo primero y el malentendido de Yusaku, después, jamás me había rendido a dejar de quererla. Luego extraje de mi bolsillo una pequeña agenda y se la mostré. Su foto de cuando tenía dieciséis años, la que conservaba de ella a mis treinta y dos años.

-De acuerdo.

-No te entiendo, Akane. ¿Qué es lo que acuerdas conmigo?

-Lo que has dicho antes. Fuguémonos.

Ocho años después volví a besarla. Solo que por primera vez en mi vida ya no era la comunión de labio con labio sino, por fin, la de dos almas gemelas que de mutuo acuerdo, aceptaban dejar de pelear. El beso duró al menos quince minutos entre los aplauzos de los demás pacientes.

-Akane Tendo. Akane Tendo. Su turno. Pase, por favor.

Claro, Akane estaba allí por lo mismo que yo. Era un hospital. Y le tocaba ingresar a la consulta.

-Solo tardaré un momento. Tienen que entregarme el informe médico para mi nuevo trabajo. Hace una semana hice los exámenes. Solo falta que me den el certificado de aptitud física.

Quince interminables minutos después se largó de la consulta dando un portazo y derramando lágrimas por todo el pasillo. Tenía las pupilas tan fuera de su sitio y el resto de los ojos tan enrojecidos que yo diría que la mala noticia se la dieron apenas ingresó y se pasó el resto del tiempo tragando dolor frente al médico.

De un salto estuve junto a ella y le abracé.

-No importa lo que sea, yo estaré contigo. No volveré a dejarte. Te lo prometo.

-Lo siento, Ranma. Hay vida dentro de mí –se señaló la tripa- y el padre está fuera. Cuídate. Te amo pero mi voluntad ya no es mía; es de mi retoño.

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

Historia bonus

Me voy de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas a la playa. Naturalmente no pienso escribir ni leer nada mientras dure el descanso. Ni siquiera pensar en alumnos, exámenes o historias de Ranma y Akane. Me dedicaré únicamente a dos tareas que tengo pendientes: 1) no hacer nada de nada durante más de cinco minutos (si llego a las cinco horas seguidas daré las vacaciones por éxitosas y bien aprovechadas). 2) Enseñar a Bulmita a nadar (temo por mi integridad física).

Para compensaros por la futura ausencia, he decidido convertir este three-shot en uno cuadripartito (ya lo tengo casi finiquitado) e intentar llegar a los 50 capítulos justo antes de irme. Claro que los reviews recién los leeré cuando vuelva.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Sweet-Gwendoline8. No lo haré. Gracias por tu comentario.

Estimada Ai. No mencioné la edad de Ranma porque quizá luego quiera agregar un episodio más o quitar alguno de lo planificado. Pero la cosa está en torno a los 56-64 años. Sobre las críticas de los demás, no hay que tomárselas tan a pecho. Desde luego, la opinión del mundo importa pero sobre todo la tuya. Nadie debe exigirte más que tu misma. Si el grado de esfuerzo y dedicación que has utilizado es alto, entonces no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Solo seguir mejorando.

Estimado LU4AVG. Sospechaba que eras tú. Y no va mucho con mi estilo corregir sin piedad. Trato de ser sutil. Por ejemplo, cuando escribí el one-shot de las cartas entre Ranma y Akane, Akane no le lee una porque empieza con una falta de ortografía. Era mi forma de recordar a los escritores que existen muchos lectores que huyen de los escritos con faltas.

Estimada Shiroki-San. Randuril es una chica que escribe muy bien. Creo que se llama Romina. Ahora está haciendo una serie de one-shots que se llama _Efecto mariposa_. Y hace poco escribió un one-shot en el que criticaba a los autores que cometían demasiadas faltas en sus escritos. De allí, mi historia bonus anterior.

Estimada elena 79. Bueno, sí. Primero nada de nada y luego parecen tan lanzados. Como pongo en el fic, lo que a los veinticuatro es posible a los deciséis totalmente imposible.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. La idea central del fic se basa un poco en lo que mencionas tú. Las ofensas gradualmente van desapareciendo pero van dando lugar a peleas de verdad, sin agresiones pero con posiciones irreconciliables. Es una forma de probar que las agresiones verbales de los dieciséis son tonterías sin daño ni dolor real.

Estimada Massy13. ¿Pobre Gohan? Pobres padres. Tengo tanto miedo a la Bulmita adolescente gastadora que prefiero ni pensarlo.

Estimada Minefine7. Perdón por corregirte. Ha sido un malentendido sin importancia.

Estimada Maxhika. Tienes toda la razón. ¡Qué error más tonto! Bob Esponja es unos cuantos años posterior a 1995. Ya lo justificaré con algún giro argumental en los próximos capítulos...aunque no se me ocurre nada por ahora.


	48. Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta 3

Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Tercera parte

Quizás os preguntaréis por mi vida amorosa desde los dieciséis años. Más que nada por el hecho singular de que siempre me encontraba libre a la hora de reencontrarme con Akane y a la luz de la frase: "¡Ranma Saotome no paga por sexo y menos sumas desorbitadas!" ¿Qué puedo decir? Durante la primera mitad de mi vida, cuando todavía creía en el amor, mis relaciones no solían durar mucho. Básicamente, por culpa de aquella creencia. ¿Para qué seguir con una chica que no me movía un pelo? ¿De qué me servía intimar con alguien que no le llegaba a los talones a Akane? Al principio no había problemas, yo procuraba, con mi aire reservado y melancólico, con mi corazón destrozado, que los encuentros iniciales parecieran románticos. Más de una se moría por lavar mis heridas. Hubo quien torpemente intentó emularla. También quien optó por ser ella misma. La que me decía "te amo" a todas horas por si no había quedado claro. La que forzaba peleas verbales para satisfacer mi necesidad compulsiva de marear la perdiz. En fin, hubo de todo: Shampoes egocéntricas y bien dotadas, Ukyos, comprensivas y sociables, Kasumis maternales, Nabikis manipuladoras, Kodachis piradas y hasta una vez tuve que huir de un Ryoga descarado al que no le di un puñetazo de pura pena. ¿Pero Akanes? Ninguna. La única que valía la pena únicamente se cruzaba conmigo cada ocho años. Solo quedaba, por tanto, esperar. Hundirme otra vez en la tristeza y la soledad. Ya se sabe, el tiempo lo cura todo. Y si bien mi llaga de amor seguía allí, sobre la piel del corazón tan tierna que escocía, logré al menos reemplazar tristeza por hastío y soledad por…compañías inocuas.

Hasta que un día me topé con un pobre individuo. Una patética caricatura de sí mismo que ya en su estado original, parecía una caricatura. Iba desaliñado, feo, perdido. Llevaba un uniforme postal amarillo y negro. Era Ryoga.

-¿De verdad? –me reí-. ¿De verdad trabajas de eso?

Ryoga me miró de pies a cabeza. Mi saco y corbata, mi mirada de hombre de negocios, mi pelo corto…

-Pues yo creo que he tenido que cambiar menos que tú para conseguir mi trabajo.

-No, has sido tú, sin duda.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre con los puños?

-Por supuesto –me puse en guardia. La pelea fue corta y patética -ya no estábamos en forma- pero sirvió para que las tonalidades grises de aquel año se volvieran un poco más amarillentas.

-¿Por qué? –le volví a preguntar mientras descansábamos en un banco cercano.

-Porque un día, a los veinte años me topé con Akane y me prometí que si ella podía ser cocinera, yo podía trabajar en correos. Fue como una especie de hechizo. Quizás no me creas pero me topo con ella cada ocho años cuando causalmente me toca entregarle un paquete urgente. Nunca un día antes o un día después. La última vez que la vi fue hace poco, tenía una niña preciosa.

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no éramos colegas en el rechazo? ¿Por qué no iba a vivir Ryoga su propio hechizo de amor con Akane?

Desde entonces, tuve un amigo reencontrado. Nos juntábamos todas las tardes a pelear y hablar de ella. No tardé mucho en confesarle que a mi me ocurría algo similar que a él pero con un desfase de cuatro años. Desde que lo supo, nos hicimos inseparables. En rigor, nunca había tenido un amigo. Lo más parecido a eso era Akane por la confianza que nos teníamos pero no; éramos otra cosa. Y con el Ryoga del pasado, más allá de los intereses comunes, nunca habíamos hablado de tú a tú como entonces.

A los treinta y ocho años, descubrí que no aguantaba más. Que si pasaba al menos otra hora sin verla y decirle que mi vida solo había avanzado dos días desde que me rechazó a los dieciséis, explotaría. Le pedí la dirección a Ryoga y me marché hacia allí sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Todavía, y pese a todo, una ínfima parte de mi, creía en el amor.

Me atendió una miniAkane que apenas si asomaba por entre la puerta con la cadena puesta y el marco.

-Mis padres no están.

-Soy un viejo amigo de tu madre –le dije-. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Kasumi como mi tía. Mamá dice que así la extraña menos…

-Yo…no sabía nada…lo siento. ¿Cómo fue?

-No lo sé bien. Un accidente. Bueno, adiós. Mi mamá no me deja hablar con extraños.

-Espera…yo…dime: ¿tus padres suelen pelearse mucho?

Se quedó pensando un rato y luego cerró la puerta. Desde el otro lado le oí decir.

-No, nunca pelean. Casi no hablan entre ellos la verdad. Solo lo hacen conmigo.

Me fui de allí, destrozado. Si la bondad pura era capaz de morir, si la sinceridad pura era capaz de vivir una vida de mentira, yo también tendría que madurar y vivir mi propia vida de mentira. ¡Pobre Akane! Lo que debería sufrir viviendo con alguien a quien no amaba por amor a su hija. ¡Qué frías, cortas y amargas debían de ser sus conversaciones! Si mi vida era gris, la de ella…sería peor aún, un pozo oscuro de soledad solo iluminado por la sonrisa de una niña.

Decidí que no quería volver a verla nunca más. No soportaría enterarme y confirmar que efectivamente así era su vida y que por nada del mundo la cambiaría. El maldito hechizo estaba allí presente todavía pero yo tenía dos años para planificar las cosas bien. Para irme el día señalado tan lejos y a un lugar tan inhóspito y peligroso que ni el destino osaría volver a cruzar nuestros caminos.

Los siguientes setecientos días me entrené como un energúmeno. Luego, cuando faltaban unas pocas semanas, Ryoga y yo partimos al Himalaya, con la ayuda de unos sherpas, coronaríamos el Everest.

Por ese entonces Ryoga se encontraba más melancólico que de costumbre. Por fin y a pesar de la protección de Kuno, el dueño de la empresa privada de transportes, le habían echado por extraviar la correspondencia. Desde su óptica, el fin del hechizo. Yo lo tomaba como una premonición. El fin para él y cuando termináramos nuestra aventura, el fin para mi también. Cada tanto me tocaba animarle sin éxito. Deprimido y tristón se revolcaba entre los distintos cuadernos de viaje.

-Yo no voy, Ranma. Lo siento.

-Venga, te necesito.

Meneó la cabeza.

-No me siento con ánimos. Todo lo que veo me recuerda a ella. Fijate el nombre del Everest. Aquí pone que en Nepal le llaman Sagarmatha, la frente del cielo. ¿A que es bonito?

-Sí –repuse-, supongo que sí.

-Y en China aún mejor, Chomolungma, Madre del universo. Creo que podría escribirle unos versos a Akane con este material.

-Si encuentras una palabra que rime con "Chomolungma" reconoceré que eres un gran poeta. Además, hacer poesía no es tan fácil como te crees. No es cosa de poner unos pensamientos por muy ingeniosos que te parezcan con métrica libre y rima asonanate cada tanto. Hay que trabajarlos. Utilizar con arte recursos poéticos como la metáfora, la metonimia o la aliteración. Tú de eso no tienes ni idea.

-No me importa que me salga mal. Si Akane nunca los leerá.

Tenía razón. Daba igual si hacía una birria en prosa y que luego simulara que era una poesía, ordenando las oraciones como si fueran versos. Daba igual, cuanto insultara a la musa de los poetas con su falta de talento para el hecho artístico, de todos modos, no tendría lectores. Otro tanto podría decirse de mi aventura. La mayor demostración de cobardía amorosa, huir hasta la cima del Everest. ¿Qué importaba cuán patético sonara, si igual casi ni habría testigos de mi vergüenza?

Al final opté por reemplazarle. De nada me servía un llorica distraído. Como pestañeara un segundo, era capaz de perderse a 6000 mts de altura. ¿Perder de vista el fantasma de Akane? Sí. ¿Morir en el intento? Pues…no, gracias. Cuando me topé en Namche Bazaar, la ciudad en donde habíamos montado el campamento base, con un doctor japonés que asisitía al sitio en calidad de turista, no dude en ofrecerle el puesto. Un doctor, por muy poco preparado que estuviera para la expedición, sería más útil que Ryoga. Al menos, sabría usar una brújula.

Hachiro –así era su nombre- y yo entablamos amistad casi en seguida. Al punto de que al tercer día comenzamos a hablar de nuestras respectivas parejas. Yo de mi fantasmal Akane de la que no podía olvidarme y él, de su incomprensiva esposa, que se oponía férreamente a que realizara semejante locura.

-Ni sé para qué la traje. Mi esposa es tan…mejor si hubiese traído a Seiko.

-¿Y esa quién es?

-Mi amante…perdona, supongo que entre colegas hombres, no habrá problemas porque le cuente sobre un desliz así.

-En absoluto –le repuse-. Yo ya no creo en el amor.

-Sí, te entiendo. Si a mi me dieran a elegir…me iría sin duda con Seiko. Es más joven.

Un pequeño detalle nos separaba sin duda: el "ya". Yo "ya" no creía en el amor. Hachiro estaba claro que nunca siquiera se había enterado de la existencia de aquella calamidad. Sentí una vil y profunda envidia por su sana idiotez. Su despreocupamiento por los sentimientos ajenos. Su natural egoismo.

_A lo mejor _–pensé-_, si yo lograra ser un poco más como él, no necesitaría escapar tan lejos._

El ascenso fue mucho más lento y difícil de lo que había imaginado. Por un lado, el mal tiempo, por otro, el terreno escarpado y el frío. Daba igual. Había empezado con tres semanas de antelación. Aunque tuviese que abortar sin lograr el objetivo secundario, coronar el Everest, el principal estaría más que logrado. Allí arriba, a más de seis mil metros de altura, Akane Tendo no tendría excusa para venir a molestarme con su irresistible belleza. El dos por ciento de mi alma que todavía soñaba con el amor, moriría congelado en breve. A mediados de la segunda semana, alcanzamos los siete mil quinientos metros de altura. Todavía lejos de los casi nueve mil, pero una cifra más que respetable. Los sherpas, unos perfectos especialistas trabajaban en silencio. Sospecho que me despreciaban. Imaginaba sus razones sin preocuparme. En honor a la verdad, si me veían como un ricachón japonés, maduro y aburrido que se gastaba un pastón para hacer algo que no era natural en mi, ¿cómo haría para desmentirles? Mi motivación -ser menos gris con esta hazaña, para asegurarme seguir siendo gris el resto de mi vida- era patética.

Solo Hachiro me hablaba y solo con Hachiro dialogaba yo. Lo que no hubiese sido malo si no fuera porque el doctor terminó siendo una molestia. A los cinco días toda su valentía se escurrió sin dejar rastros. De sobra sabía que no podía volver solo y que nosotros ya no daríamos marcha atrás, así que no lo manifestaba en voz alta, pero ponía todo tipo de palos en la rueda para intentar abortar la misión.

-Hace mal tiempo –se asomó un día de la carpa-. Será mejor que volvamos.

No –le dije-. Los sherpas aseguran que se acerca una tormenta. Será mejor ascender hasta el refugio. No está lejos.

-Eres igual de cabezota que mi mujer. Volvamos ahora que podemos.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Es peligroso. No arriesgaré la vida de nadie y menos por cobardía.

-Lo que decía. Igual que mi mujer. Seiko sí que me hace caso. Ella sí que sabe lo que valgo.

-Bien –le repuse con tono irónico-. La próxima vez te subes con ella. Pero para que haya próxima vez, será mejor que me hagas caso hoy.

_Además _–pensé-,_ solo faltan tres horas. Luego haz lo que desees. Si te quieres suicidar en tu soberbia, tú mismo. No te detendré._

Hachiro dejó salir un "vale" lastimero y falso y se metió en la carpa a recoger sus cosas. Yo me fui a avisarles a los sherpas que nos esperaban más arriba. Cinco minutos después, uno de ellos me señaló un punto negro que rodaba cuesta abajo. Era el idiota de Hachiro. Entonces entendí el desprecio de los sherpas porque uno de ellos repitió la frase que venía escuchando desde el principio de la travesía: "hasoisdi den pargani parta im" y otro, por fin, se dignó a traducírmelo: "el aficionado de gafas terminará matándonos a todos".

¿Por qué decían eso? Porque los sherpas, por mucho desprecio que sintieran por Hachiro, jamás le dejarían morir sin intentar un heroico rescate. Quise ayudarles pero no me dejaron.

-Tú pagar después, tú tener que sobrevivir. Nosotros no jugarnos la vida gratis.

¿Os imagináis al Ranma del pasado, al de dieciséis años, asintiendo con la cabeza y huyendo al refugio en soledad? ¿Verdad que no? Pues la bruja de Akane Tendo me habría quitado mi amor, mi cordura, mi ego, pero la estúpida y ridícula valentía, no. De ninguna manera acordé semejante trato que humillaba mis convicciones. Ni siquiera cuando me lo dejaron bien en claro: japonés rico, estorbar sherpas. Bajé a su lado y caí bajo la tormenta de nieve y la avalancha subsiguiente, con ellos. Ironías aparte, quedamos todos medio sepultados menos Hachiro que salió ileso.

-Hachiro, le grité. Ayúdanos.

-No. Estoy vivo de milagro. Eso os pasa por no hacerme caso.

-Si fue tu culpa, idiota. Volvimos a salvarte.

-¿Idiota? Pues este idiota se va a salvar su idiota vida. ¿Quién es el idiota ahora?

"Idiota", juzgado según las leyes de este mundo cruel, pues no. No lo era. Desde mis convicciones de tonto enamoradizo, pues sí. Faltaban dos horas y media para que por fin no me reencontrara con Akane aunque posiblemente no durara tanto. Así, en las puertas de la muerte, comencé a recordarla, no a la muda, ni a la cocinera genial ni a la embarazada. A la otra Akane. A la de siempre. La que se robó mi corazón a mazazo limpio y miradas tiernas.

_Idiota de mí. Sigo enamorado._

Una persona normal nada podía hacer en semjante situación, con medio cuerpo enterrado. Pero, ¿un enamorado? Ellos lo pueden todo. Sobre todo si todavía son tan imbéciles de creérselo. De pronto me dieron unas horrendas y locas ganas de verla, abrazarla y decirle que no pensaba morirme, que seguiría vivo por siempre, aguardando. Porque un día cada ocho años de felicidad plena era suficiente para mí. Recordé entonces, que era un artista marcial, que el truco de las castañas era como montar en bicicleta y que nada se perdía con intentarlo.

Luego, transporté sobre mis hombros a los seis sherpas. Sí, a los seis. Soy, era y seré así de tonto.

Por el camino me encontré con Hachiro. Se había herido una pierna por bajar demasiado rápido. Error que yo no podía cometer por el peso aunque quisiera.

-La he cagado, Ranma. Imagino que no dejarás a esos sherpas para salvar a un estúpido conciudadano japonés.

-No –repuse.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Podrás al menos hacer otra cosa por mí? Dile a Seiko que la amo.

-Podrás decírselo tú mismo cuando la veas. No pienso dejar a los sherpas pero tampoco a ti.

Al rato dos de ellos recobraron la consciencia. Entre los tres nos arreglamos para arrastrar al resto hasta el refugio inferior. Luego sobrevino el rescate.

* * *

A las dieciséis terminaron de evacuarnos. A mi me pusieron una manta para el frío y me vendaron algunas magulladuras. Lo de Hachiro fue más complicado; hubo que entablillarlo. Y frotarle la pierna para que la circulación recobrase su fuerza normal. El pie lastimado, más azul que rosa, corría peligro de amputación. Yo me quedé cerca de los sherpas. La vida de uno de ellos corría peligro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sepultado bajo la nieve. Apenas sí respiraba.

Unos quince minutos después, dejaron pasar a la mujer de Hachiro que se arrojó sobre su marido. Le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no quedaba claro si lo hacía así por si era la última vez o, si lo hacía con tanto vigor como castigo por exponer vanamente la vida del padre de su hija, la miniAkane que observaba la escena entera desde la puerta.

Me aproximé hasta ella y le dije:

Tranquila, niña, tu padre estará bien. Te lo aseguro.

Kasumi intentaba no llorar mordiéndose los labios entre hipos nerviosos. Así que tuve que abrazarla. Resulto ser una experiencia extraña. A pesar de la trágica escena, realizar un acto tan paternal, aunque fuera con una niña prestada, hizo que los grises nubarrones de mi consciencia se disiparan por un momento.

Al fondo Akane que había advertido la situación pero no me reconocía por los vendajes, intentaba separarse un segundo de Hachiro para colocar la chica fuera de su vista.

-Ahora vengo; Kasumi se va a traumatizar.

-No te vayas –lloraba el pobre infeliz-. Da igual lo que le pase a la niña. Yo…tengo miedo.

-Akane –pensé en voz alta mientras me llevaba a Kasumi para fuera-, ya no puedo dejar que vivas esta vida falsa.

Fin de la tercera parte.

* * *

Nota: Hachiro significa literalmente en japonés: octavo hijo. Podríamos traducirlo como Octavio. Aunque no tiene relación argumental directa, me pareció un nombre adecuado, dada la temática de los ocho años de espera.

Sobre la muerte de Kasumi se sabrá más en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Historia Bonus

Una historia real que demuestra qué grado de obsesión compartimos Minefine7 y yo con el manga de Rumiko.

Minefine7: ¿Por qué no nos conocimos con dieciséis años?

Me lo pregunta de pronto, por sorpresa, sin venir a cuento y con cierto nerviosismo. En seguida me doy cuenta de que , por ridículo que parezca, más me vale responder acertadamente o concluirá en que nuestra historia de amor no es suficientemente romántica.

Sensei: Porque no estábamos comprometidos.

Minefine7: Ah, cierto.

Y su respiración vuelve a ser normal. Estuvo cerca. Muy, muy cerca.

Fin.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Massy13. Paciencia que todavía queda otro capítulo con final feliz. Bueno, ya me contarás lo que has leído cuando vuelva. Será grato encontrarme con vuestros comentarios luego de cinco días sin contacto con el mundo virtual de internet.

Estimada Ai. Al final me cansé y todo se resolvió a los 48 años. Pero no se lo digas a nadie que es un spoiler. No te voy a decir que no me merezca dos semanas de vacaciones porque creo que sí que me las merezco pero la verdad es que me voy solo cinco días. Dos semanas era lo que quedaba para irme. Ahora solo faltan diez días. Bien!

Estimado Matt. Sí, Akane es la que saca más conclusiones apresuradas pero en el fondo son los dos igual de poco reflexivos.

Dear znta. He took Akane´s pregnancy very bad as you can see.

Estimada elena 79. Y bueno, si se fugan con bebé y todo, que es perfectamente posible, se me acaba el fic por la mitad. Antes tengo que haceros sufrir un poquito más.

Estimada Akyfin02. Tendrá final feliz como siempre. Un tanto rebuscado como acostumbro, pero feliz.

Estimado Lu4AVG. !Eso no vale! La idea es que sufráis durante un par de días luego de cada capítulo, pensando en cómo se resolverá la historia. Leído de corrido, pierde un poco de encanto. En todo caso, planeo publicar el final el martes o miércoles a más tardar. Ah, y no hay mucho que envidiar sobre las vacaciones...llevaba ya cuatro años sin poder escaparme una semanita.

Estimada minefine7. Yo tampoco sé cómo voy a arreglarlo. Igual si la gente me dice algo por el final...no me enteraré hasta que vuelva.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Intentaré divertirme. Gracias. Solo queda una semana y unos días...


	49. Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta 4

Toda una vida esperando tu respuesta. Final

Dos horas más tarde, los médicos del Himalaya, especialistas en este tipo de incidentes, aseguraron que la integridad física de Hachiro ya no pasaba peligro. Kasumi por fin pudo ver a su padre y Akane y yo nos quedamos fuera.

Intenté marcharme. Total; no me había reconocido. Todos mis átomos, poros, sentidos y conciencia me gritaban que revelara mi identidad y le narrara algo sobre la brutalidad de carácter de su esposo. Por otra parte, seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que jamás pronunció palabra sobre la identidad de Pe-chan. Aún hoy, no va conmigo el ser chivato. No podía consentir que siguiera sufriendo así ni un día más. Pero ya hallaría la forma. Una digna de un hombre hecho y derecho.

Además estaba pendiente el otro temita...el que me carcomía las entrañas.

Creo que no había dado ni dos pasos cuando su dulce voz me detuvo.

-Ranma, por favor, no te vayas. Deja al menos que te vea a la cara luego de tanto tiempo. Quítate esas ridículas vendas. Un héroe como tú, no las necesita.

Cada frase de Akane iba taladrando mis oídos y me sacaba de quicio. Había sufrido demasiadas emociones ese día. Y ya no aguantaba más. ¡Literalmente!

Me las quité –las vendas- y con ellas se fue también la máscara que ocultaba mi rencor.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada sobre el accidente de Kasumi?

Akane dio un paso hacia atrás. De seguro se había imaginado que la charla no sería fácil pero de ninguna manera se esperaba una reacción tan furibunda de mi parte.

-Ha sido exigencia de Hachiro –contestó temblando por mi forma de hablar-. No quería verte ni en pintura. El muy cabrón me hizo elegir. Tú o él en el sepelio. Yo, naturalmente, no estaba de ánimo para oponer mucha resistencia y menos en mi estado…no te ensañes con Hachiro. Él no es malo, pero cuando se siente entre la espada y la pared, se le ve su verdadera esencia. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a dejar a la niña que estaba por nacer sin padre por una tontería. Por ser cortés con mi exnovio.

-¿Exnovio? No digas tonterías, Akane. Yo nunca he sido eso. Además, quizá no de sangre, pero por el tipo de relación, Kasumi era tan hermana tuya como mía. Habérmelo dicho después. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Akane volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás y dos más.

-Yo…me daba vergüenza que te enteraras de los detalles de mi patética vida. Además, Nabiki te odia. Y desde que papá y Genma se pelearon…por lo de las albondigas de pulpo…la única suficientemente madura para darte una noticia así era la misma Kasumi. Lo siento. En el fondo, temía verte. Que te enteraras de cómo era él. A lo mejor, con su carácter te provocaba y tú, seguro que le partías la clavícula de un golpe.

Ja, temía por Hachiro.

-Interesante visión tienes de mí, Akane. Para que lo sepas; él tuvo la oportunidad de salvarme la vida y la desaprovechó. A la postre, fui yo quien tuvo que salvarle a él. Y mejor no me tires de la lengua.

El rostro de Akane rezumaba tanta nostalgia y dolor que costaba asegurar que nos rodeaba un frio helador. Uno que en teoría impedía que los rasgos faciales fueran muy expresivos. Por primera vez en nuestra vida peleábamos de verdad. No por tonterías sin sentido, no para ocultar verdades como un templo. Discutíamos con argumentos que nos alejaban.

-No quieres que te tire de la lengua…–dijo por fin-. De seguro te refieres a Seiko. Lo sé todo sobre ella…si se la habrá nombrado y mostrado a todo Nerima ya. Más de una vez al día me toca mirar para otro lado.

-Entonces...-le interrumpí-. Si sabes que es mezquino y que no te ama… ¿por qué demonios sigues con él?

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Ranma. Por la misma razón que no quería volver a verte. Porque el amor no existe. Da igual con quien esté. Lo único importante es que Kasumi tenga a su padre y a su madre juntos.

_El amor no existe _–pensé-._ Tiene razón. Por supuesto que no existe. De existir, no hubiésemos llegado a esto. De existir realmente, la muda de dieciséis años hubiese clamado a viva voz: "quiero casarme contigo Ranma. No dejes que mi vida y la tuya se vayan al garete". De existir, Hachiro, Yusaku, Shampoo, Shinosuke, Ryoga y tantos otros estorbos, no hubiesen impedido que hiciéramos efectivo el compromiso a las primeras de cambio. El amor no existe. Por supuesto que no existe._

-Gracias, amor mío –le dije-. Por irónico que parezca, gracias a tu amor he llegado a la certeza que necesitaba. Ya puedo volver a mi vida gris. Nos vemos dentro de ocho años.

* * *

A los cuarenta y ocho años salí en todos los periódicos. No quería verla. Su vida era desastrosa y la mía había caído en picado. Gordo, calvo, sin trabajo. Haciendo chapuzas para sobrevivir. Ni un gramo de la nobleza de caracter que solía tener quedaba ya en mí. Trataba mal a la gente. Me irritaba por cualquier cosa. Modales toscos, pensamientos secos. El bueno de Ryoga aguantó mis malas pulgas tres o cuatro años en los que siguió peleando conmigo hasta que comprobó que su hechizo se había roto y se mudó bien lejos. Desde entonces, ya no hubo distracciones que detuvieran el deterioro físico y mental. Cuando tomé consciencia de que faltaba poco para verla, opté por todo tipo de terapias, curanderos y psicólogos. Nada. Ninguno me creía. Algunos, los más serios, me decían que no estaba loco, solo deprimido. Lo menos, simulaban creerme para intentar sacar tajada. Al final opté por resolverlo yo mismo. Se me ocurrían muchos caminos de escape. Pero muy pocos definitivos. Allí, en el horizonte, veía cada vez más cercana, la última ruta. La que solo podía tomar en soledad. Ya no me importaba mi vida. Era una opción…si no lo hice fue por mi estúpida creencia en el más allá. ¿Quién me aseguraba que no nos veríamos allí? Suicidarme podía equivaler a matarla indirectamente. No quería arriesgarme.

¿Otras soluciones? La inconsciencia. Daba igual que ella me viera tan patético mientras yo no lo recordara…el problema era que pese al deterioro físico, seguía fuerte como un toro. No había pastilla para dormir, por potente que fuera, que hiciera efecto seguro sobre mí. Y lo de emborracharme…pues lo llevaba mal. Lo intentaba, sí. Convertirme en un borracho, pero no me salía. Odiaba el alcohol y sus efectos. Hasta que por fin, di con un método autodestructivo que no me mataba y que estaba a la altura de mi carácter. La huelga de hambre. ¿El jefe contra quien iba dirigida? El destino. ¿La empresa? El amor. Para mantenerla hacía falta cojones, fuerza de voluntad y mucha amargura. De las tres cosas abundaba mi alma.

Solo había que calcularlo bien y daba igual si Akane era la enfermera que me rescataba o la sepulturera que cavaba mi tumba, estaría demasiado débil o inconsciente para darme cuenta.

Con lo que no contaba era con que mi situación se hiciera pública. Mucho menos con que todo el mundo lo interpretara de la forma exactamente contraria: romanticismo puro. Día a día, más y más curiosos se agolpaban a los alrededores de mi casa para sacarle fotos al idiota enamorado que moría de hambre por amor.

-¡Qué triste! –decían unos.

-Pero romántico, ¿no crees? –acordaban otros.

Al final, hasta la televisión pública se plantó en la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Morirá de amor? ¿Aparecerá ella de la nada? ¿Se cumplirá el hechizo? Pronto lo sabremos. Más avances del reality: _Locos por amor_, el jueves en horario central.

Semejante desprecio por la intimidad, los sentimientos puros y exposición mediática solo podía provenir de una mente manipuladora. Me daba igual si Nabiki había llevado al límite su irracional odio hacia mí. Yo no le había hecho nada a ella. No le daría el gusto de aparecer en TV como un loco ahuyenta-periodistas. Además, ¿quién era yo para juzgarla, en todo caso? Si Ranma Saotome podía caer tan bajo, ¿qué le impedía a ella pasar del leve e inocuo chascarrillo a la humillación pública? Sentí pena por Nabiki. Todos los del dojo habíamos perdido nuestro brillo y gracia natural, incluso la más arrogante de todas. Solo Kasumi, la muy imprudente y distraída Kasumi, se había salvado de los horrores del tiempo, gracias a un imbécil que circulaba a más de 200 kms. por hora.

A esta altura de la historia, y con todas las patéticas cosas que os he contado ya, no tiene mucho sentido ocultaros nada. Para ser sinceros, un día volví de hacer las compras –un bote de champú y dos bombillas-, y noté casi en seguida que alguien había entrado en mi hogar. No era muy claro, pero estaba bastante seguro de haber dejado algunos objetos en lugar diferentes de los que ocupaban ahora. No me fue muy difícil, gracias a esa certeza, descubrir las seis o siete minicámaras que habían implantado en paredes, techos y floreros. Tampoco, fue muy difícil para mi astuta mente, darme cuenta por qué el canal 15 se había bloqueado mágicamente de mi televisión. Era por allí, que se transmitía en directo las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas del show.

Me la pasé leyendo. El único sonido de fondo que acompañaba mis lecturas era el furibundo ruido de mi estómago.

Faltando cinco horas para que se cumpliera el plazo, me desmayé.

* * *

A las dieciséis y dieciséis del dieciséis de mayo de 2019 desperté. Me había quedado dormido en el sofá pero me encontraba ahora en mi propia cama. La camiseta sucia y arrugada había dado paso a una camisa verde que me gustaba. La tele tridimensional seguía apagada. Las ventanas de mi habitación se habían cerrado automáticamente como estaba programado. Akane se encontraba frente a mí. Joven, muy joven. Igualita que cuando le conocí.

-¿Akane?

-No, mamá está fuera. Destrozando cámaras y periodistas. Soy Kasumi.

-Claro, ya tienes casi dieciséis.

Kasumi se cruzó de brazos. Sí, ya soy mayor. No necesito que sigáis con esta farsa por mí. Si os queréis, bien y si no, usad a otra como excusa para no liaros. Me he enterado de todo por la tele. Mamá no ha osado contradecir la versión de los periodistas. Tenéis que hablar…tenéis que…

¡Beep!

Kasumi se llevó el reloj de pulsera a la boca de forma mecánica y comenzó a hablarle:

-Hola, amor. Sí, estoy con él. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Nosotros de novios desde hace un año y ellos ni "te amo" se han dicho en casi medio siglo. Si, ahora voy. Ésperame donde siempre. No, no seas guarro. No. No. No. Bueno, vale, quizá te deje un poquito pero…que sí. No me tardo.

En la puerta de entrada, se encontraba ya la madre de Kasumi. La jovencita le dio un beso en la mejilla y le espetó en tono irónico.

-Jovencita, te espero de vuelta en casa antes de las 22:00 hs. Ni un minuto de más. ¿Me has oído?

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Cuando los adolescentes se ponen a parodiar a los padres, lo mejor es tragar y mirar para otro lado.

Segundos después, cerró la puerta tras de sí y quedamos solos.

Quince puñetazos a las paredes y techo más tarde, ya no quedaba de las cámaras internas más que el vago recuerdo de su existencia, unos metales retorcidos y más de un cable echando chispas.

Estaba hermosa. Una hermosura diferente a la fresca y graciosa de Kasumi. Madura, con algunas arrugas pero serena, asentada en la vida y sin dejarse pisotear por ella. Estaba equivocado. Solo mi vida era patética. La suya únicamente incorporaba una par de imperfecciones de las que, a juzgar por la actitud de Kasumi, se había desecho hacía unos cuantos meses.

-¿Por qué no has seguido con tu vida? Mírate. Siempre supe que sin mi no podías vivir, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan literalmente.

Me incorporé.

-Pues lo es.

-Hay muchas otras mujeres allí fuera. Sigues siendo atractivo y ahora famoso. Todavía puedes enderezar el rumbo.

-No creas que no lo he intentado. Sobre todo desde que me revelaste la verdad universal que sustenta a la raza humana y hace posible la reproducción. El amor no existe. Lo has dicho tú. No he sido yo.

Akane se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma abierta. Imagino que mi respuesta le exasperaba.

-También te he dicho miles de otras barbaridades. ¿A qué viene esto de tomarme en serio ahora con una cosa puntual? Además…sacada de contexto. Yo…ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi madre pero la frase se la robé a ella.

-Oh, lo siento –le repuse tratando de ocultar mi interés-. No sabía que se llevara mal con Soun.

-No. Al contrario. La frase completa es: el amor no existe. Hay que crearlo y recrearlo a cada instante.

Sonreí. A pesar de todo, a pesar de sus problemas, seguía tan noble y sacrificada como siempre.

-Te agradezco lo que intentas hacer. No hace falta que te inventes historias para levantarme el ánimo.

Como única respuesta recibí una cachetada. No muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para espabilar. Más aún teniendo en cuenta el estado de debilidad en el que me encontraba.

-Jamás utilizaría a mi madre para inventarme una mentira. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que fue? ¿Lo que me costó olvidarme de ella para dejar de sufrir a todas horas? Un padre jamás debería desaparecer dejando atrás a una niña pequeña. Por eso me quedé con Hachiro, para que a Kasumi no le tocara sufrir lo que a mí. Lo que yo pasé no tenía solución, lo de ella sí.

Silencio. Jamás y a pesar de la enorme confianza que habíamos compartido siempre, jamás Akane me había hablado de su madre hasta ahora. Viéndolo todo en perspectiva otra vez, tenía lógica. Su actitud al completo. No, lo del silencio a los dieciséis años, pero el resto…el resto teniendo en cuenta el dato, se explicaba perfectamente. Así que decidí cambiar de tema. Si ella me confesaba algo que jamás me había contado antes, pues yo podía hacer lo propio.

-Hubo una antes que tú. Si tuviera que rehacer mi vida, solo podría ser con ella. Ya vez, no soy un hombre de muchas mujeres. Cuando me enamoro es por siempre. Llevo buscándola los últimos ocho años sin suerte.

Dije todo eso sin mirarla. Me moría de vergüenza y miedo. El tonto viejo que no creía en los sentimientos puros, confensándole a su primer amor que antes de conocerla, había sentido algo aún más tierno por otra persona. Patético yo y patética ella pues, otra vez, guardaba silencio.

_Maldito seas, Ranma Saotome_ –pensé-. _¿Qué poder oculto tienes que consigues dejar sin palabras a esta iracunda mujer al menos una vez cada ocho años?_

-Entiendo –dijo al rato con la voz más fría aún que cuando estuvimos en el Himalaya-. A Shampoo la conociste antes. Y a Ukyo. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, lo reconoces. Tranquilo; ya estoy acostumbrada a las Seikos.

Y me quebré. Una cosa era abandonarme a mi suerte por amor aunque lo disfrazara de lo contrario, y otra cosa totalmente diferente, aguantar que me compararan con Hachiro. No lo iba a tolerar y menos aún, si lo hacían con semejante amargura en el tono y los gestos.

-Mira, Akane, voy a decirte algo que hace mucho que debí decirte. Más concretamente, a los dieciséis. Eres idiota. De Shampoo y Ukyo lo único que me atraía era su sinceridad. ¿Sabes por qué las frencuentaba tanto? Porque mientras les escuchaba confesarme su amor eterno, yo me imaginaba que eras tú la que me lo decía. Era mi única vía de escape para sobrevivir a tus silencios.

Y se quedó otra vez callada. Daba ganas de matarla. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cuando le atacan por no hablar, reacciona cerrando la boca?

-¿Quién…quién es la otra?

_¿De verdad, Akane? Hace un momento me querías emparejar con cualquiera… ¿y ahora, con varias décadas de retraso, sientes celos de alguien que no conoces?_

-No sé su nombre. La conocí con ocho años en un sepelio. Tenía el cabello rojo. De un tono un poco más oscuro que mi versión femenina. Ella tenía diez. Lloraba a lágrima viva por la muerte de su tía. No recuerdo muy bien por qué estaba yo allí. Creo que papá fingía ser un familiar lejano para picar un poco de comida gratis. Solía hacerlo a menudo el muy insensible. Le consolé como pude. Ya de pequeño no soportaba el llanto de las mujeres. Primero con muecas, luego a puñetazo limpio y por fin, con lo primero que se me ocurrió, jurándole que yo la protegería por siempre.

-¿Era guapa?

-Sí, claro. Desde la perspectiva de un niño de ocho años sobre todo. Nunca antes había hablado con una chica. Ni había estado tan cerca de una.

El rostro de Akane había sufrido un cambio drástico. Me miraba con cierta ternura. La misma mirada que solía dedicarme Kasumi cuando le hablaba de lo marimacho que era su hermanita pequeña. No sé, supongo que a pesar de todo, a cualquier chica le gusta hablar con un "hermanito pequeño" sobre sus amores infantiles.

-¿Todavía la querías cuando me conociste?

Pregunta engañosa. Si decía que "no", concluiría que mis amores juveniles eran leves. Si decía que "sí", diría que traicioné ese primer amor por ella. Más leves todavía.

-Sí y no. La quería pero no supe lo que era el amor realmente hasta que te conocí. Pensaba en ella como una amiga guapa a la que el destino me traería más adelante.

Akane seguía manteniendo el tono dulce y la mirada curiosa de antes. Prueba superada por el momento. No hay nada mejor para sobrevivir al interrogatorio de una mujer que decir la verdad de buenas a primeras.

-Y sin embargo –se llevó un dedo a la frente como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo-, de Ukyo te habías olvidado.

-Ya. No te voy a mentir. Hubo una sola razón. La otra era más guapa. Sé que es vana ilusión y que probablemente ni se acuerde de mí. Pero si no puedo estar contigo, me gustaría volver a verla.

El rostro de Akane irradiaba ya nostalgia. No era mi intención herirla ni desengañarla sobre su identidad. Daba igual si era mi primer amor o no. Estaba tan desanimado que parecía un robot tonto que respondía sinceramente a las preguntas que ella me hacía. De haberme interrogado sobre sí misma, palabras mucho más candorosas hubiesen salido de mis labios. En todo caso, no parecía triste. Más bien todo lo contrario. Por eso me sorprendió un poco la pregunta tan privada y dolorosa que me hizo a continuación.

-¿Sabes, Ranma, cuándo murió mi madre?

-No.

-A las dieciséis y dieciséis del dieciséis de mayo de 1979, cuando solo tenía ocho años.

Mientras Akane seguía narrándome los pormenores del suceso, yo me restregaba los ojos y hendía los índices en mis orejas para intentar destaparlas. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ocho años exactos pero hacia atrás. A lo mejor todo había comenzado aquel día y no con mi segunda confesión como yo tenía pensado.

-Mi reacción –continuó Akane con su monólogo particular- no fue del todo madura como imaginarás. La verdad es que pataleé y pataleé primero. Y luego, juré y perjuré, entre llantos y miles de rabietas, que no volvería a ser Akane Tendo hasta que me trajeran de vuelta a mi madre vivita y coleando. Durante un mes, me teñí el pelo de colorado de forma artificial –con témperas- y aseguré a quién quisiera saberlo que yo era otra. La sobrina de la muerta, una niña de diez años que esperaba a que su madre, la hermana de la difunta, llegara pronto a recogerla.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí, mi amor. Ya sabes por qué estabas allí; Genma era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Aquella frase tuya, que me protegerías por siempre, me ayudó a salir del pozo. Era muy parecido a lo que solía decirme mamá: que sin importar las circunstancias, de una u otra manera estaría conmigo.

Entendí entonces, mientras se arrojaba sobre mí y me besaba, que el amor sí existía y no solo el físico o el romántico que puede sentir un hombre por una mujer. También era eterno y trascendía el tiempo y el espacio el amor de una madre por una hija. Un amor que era tan fuerte que porfiadamente nos volvía a juntar aunque nosotros lucháramos por alejarnos con nuestras idioteces. ¡La madre de Akane! Desde luego; la madre de Akane era la asombrosa fuerza sobrenatural que había "creado y recreado" el hechizo de amor que nos reunía.

Volví a repetir aquellas frases cursis que le dediqué treinta y dos años atrás.

-Te amo, Akane Tendo. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Y antes aún de conocerte. A todas horas y a cada instante. Con el alma y el corazón. Con la cabeza y los puños. Todo lo que hago, digo y pienso, todo lo que respiro es por y para mi Akane.

Yo también te amo –contestó mientras alguna de sus arrugas poco a poco se hacían más tersas y suaves. De espléndidas carreteras por donde surcaba la marca de la edad y la experiencia, pasaron a verse en un instante como las praderas suaves y pletóricas de vida que tenía cuando dieciséis. Yo mismo me sentí rejuvenecer poco a poco. La coleta me creció de vuelta y la grasa de la tripa se desplazó poco a poco a los brazos, convirtiéndose en músculos. Mis párpados se abrieron y cerraron tres veces. A mi alrededor, nada había cambiado. El mismo bar y los mismos clientes que había cuando me confesé por segunda vez.

-Ranma, Ranma, ¿me has oído? –dijo la Akane de dieciséis, la que supuestamente me había dejado con la confesión en la boca sin responder-. He dicho que yo también te amo. No me hagas repetirlo más que me da mucha vergüenza.

-Lo siento –le abracé con la mano izquierda y le sostuve la mano derecha bien fuerte con mi mano libre-. Sé que solo tardaste unos segundos en responder. Pero se me hizo tan largo, que sentí que pasaba toda una vida diferente frente a mis ojos. Ni te imaginas la película que llegué a montarme en esos instantes. Embarazos, avalanchas de nieve, platos exquisitos…

-Tonto, toda una vida es lo que nos queda por delante.

Fin.

* * *

Epílogo

Al día siguiente me aposenté a escasos metros del cuarto de Nabiki y me quedé esperando a que regresara durante al menos tres horas. Sobre las 18 horas, la jovencita regresó al Dojo con los bolsillos repletos, merced a un duro día de "trabajo".

-A juzgar por tu cara de impaciencia, Ranma, me esperas en calidad de cliente.

-Así es –afirmé-. Ayer tuve un sueño muy raro y me gustaría tomar precauciones.

Unos veinte minutos después, una vez que fui obligado a narrar la alucinación al completo, Nabiki me echó de su cuarto entre quejas inentendibles y juramentos un poco más comprensibles. De nada me sirvió intentar disculparme por los detalles más comprometedores de la historia.

-Me da igual –me gritaba desde dentro de su habitación- si crees posible que me convierta en alguien capaz de odiar sin provecho visible de por medio, lo que no te consiento, Ranma, es que se te pase por la cabeza, aunque sea en un sueño, que yo dejaría salir de casa a Kasumi sin casco –me arrojó uno por la cabeza-. O que permitiría que Kuno contratara a Ryoga de cartero sin sacar tajada al asunto. Ni siquiera os daría el gusto de separaros más de diez días. Ese es mi límite de tolerancia. Si me paso más tiempo sin reirme de vuestra timidez, me empiezo a poner nerviosa e irascible.

-Pues qué mal –le respondí-. Ya somos novios. Hemos madurado. No podrás reirte de nosotros tan fácilmente.

Dichas estas palabras, empecé a oir el sonido de trastos moviéndose de un sitio a otro. Evidentemente buscaba algo. Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-Ya que eres tan maduro, imagino que no necesitarás esto –me mostró un cinturón de castidad con triple candado y sistema informatizado de apertura-. Me ha dicho un pajarito que las niñas en 2019 se toman muchas libertades con sus novios.

-¿Cuánto?

-De regalo. Ya le venderé la contraseña a "Kasumi-chan" cuando crezca.

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara dejando salir una sonora carcajada de malvada de película antigua.

Fin del epílogo.

* * *

Historia Bonus

Mis primeras vacaciones con Minefine7

Seis años después de empezar a salir, casi siete después de conocernos, la relación no es que estuviera en crisis pero, por darle un nombre, se había estancado. Ambos seguíamos estudiando, solo que ya habíamos terminado la carrera y nos especializábamos en distintas áreas con diversos posgrados. Algunas cosas que estaban muy bien al inicio, se fueron manteniendo en el tiempo sin cambios y por esa época, tanto tiempo después, ya no eran del todo tolerables. Minefine7 seguía muy lejos de la UBA y yo, continuaba viviendo con mis padres, sin trabajo a la vista. Daba clases como ayudante de una Cátedra de la facultad –gratis, por supuesto-, y varias particulares sobre lo que fuera –primero de lo mío, lengua, luego de lo que sabía bien, idiomas; o de lo que conocía poco, filosófia y matemáticas y por último, hasta di clases de biología química-. Con estas actividades me costeaba desplazamientos, libros y salidas pero, desde luego, se trataba de un botín escaso y muy volátil como para dar el salto. Diferente era el panorama de Minefine7. Desde hacía casi un año, había conseguido trabajo "remunerado y fijo", todo un logro en Argentina, como profesora en varios colegios secundarios. Lo hacía muy bien y con ahinco pero llena de inseguridades y cargada de horas, muy por encima del límite recomendable.

-Me parece que algunos chicos no me quieren- solía decirme.

-Por supuesto –le contestaba-, les obligas a aprender algo que no quieren saber, en un sitio al que no quieren ir, en un tiempo que ellos aprovecharían, si les dejaran, para hacer otras cosas más provechosas como dormir o salir a divertirse. Siempre habrá quien no te quiera. Si tienes alumnos que sí lo hacen, no los que te chupan las medias para conseguir nota, de los otros, es que haces bien tu trabajo.

Y se tranquilizaba, porque efectivamente los había. Sin embargo, a esta inseguridad y cansancio por ocuparse de tantos cursos ella sola, se sumaba que ante cualquier problema, los directores del los diferentes centros educativos se lavaban las manos con un: "ya le encontrarás la vuelta" que a Minefine7 le sonaba mucho a "es tu culpa, novata".

Nueve meses después, cuando llegó el verano, Minefine7 se encontraba agotada, histérica y con bastante dinero ahorrado –seguía viviendo con su madre y como dije, hacía el trabajo de dos o tres maestras al mismo tiempo-. Cada tanto me insinuaba la posibilidad de hacer algo con lo ahorrado, las infinitas posibilidades, prepararse el futuro, lo sencillo que sería vivir juntos si yo tuviera un ingreso similar, etc. Bueno, ya sabéis los sutiles que son las mujeres con estas cosas. No llegó a preguntarme si no buscaba trabajo con más ahinco para utilizar mi estado de desempleado como excusa para no formalizar la relación pero sí que se mostraba cada vez más impaciente por conseguir un cambio, el que fuera. Si la pobre de Minefine7 del pasado hubiese sabido lo de ahora, que soy un adicto al trabajo, quizá se hubiese quedado más tranquila. De hecho, si hay tiras y aflojas hoy en día es por la situación contraria, porque prefiero quedarme en casa preparando tal o cual trabajo, en lugar de salir a pasear.

Un buen día, íbamos caminado por la calle, hablando de tonterías que no recuerdo, cuando giré la cabeza para mirar un escaparate (creo que había uno de esos modernos y carísimos reproductores de mp3). Cuando volví a mirarla me la encontré, con la cabeza al entero orientada hacia el cielo, lágrimas en los ojos y clamando textualmente, vaya uno a saber a quién: "¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?".

-¿No eres feliz? –pregunté angustiado.

-Sí, soy feliz, buahhhhh, pero no es lo mismo "feliz" que "feliz", ¿entiendes? Buahhhhhh.

Por supuesto que entendía. Ya llevaba seis años aprendiendo el intricado idioma de las mujeres. Seguía madurando más lento de lo recomendable, la falta de un proyecto claro de futuro era prueba de ello, pero tampoco seguía siendo el timorato que había conocido más de un lustro atrás.

-¿O sea que en vez de ser "feliz" prefieres ser "feliz"?

-Sí, quiero una casa, hijos, una familia, un trabajo en el que no me sienta acosada.

-Bueno, paciencia –comencé a consolarle-. Nadie empieza con un trabajo bonito. Ya llegará y lo de los niños, tampoco es que sea inmediato. Durante los primeros diez años no son personas casi, tienes que ocuparte de ellos a todas horas. Solo después empieza a ser gratificante.

Sí, sí. Dije eso; lo reconozco. El castigo divino tardó en materializarse. Recién unos cuantos años después, llegó en forma de dos hijos que desde los dos o tres meses de nacimiento tuvieron férreas opiniones sobre todo, una personalidad mucho más firme y asentada que la mía y la capacidad innata, desde los dos años y medio, de soltar no menos de doscientas palabras por minuto, capacidad que os aseguro ponen en práctica a todas horas. Y ya sabéis de sobra, la forma de razonar que tienen, comparado con ellos, yo no soy ni media "persona". Os digo más, cuando la gente se cruza por la calle con nosotros, nos saluda así: "¡Hola, Gohan!". Lo más triste es que a la mitad ni los conozco pero mi hijo sí.

Volviendo al tema de la pequeña crisis, obviamente, mis palabras no fueron muy bien tomadas. Mi forma de consolar, muy distante a la efectiva, había conseguido que Minefine7 perdiera los estribos. En ese momento, no me echó en cara la frasecita –luego, sí que lo hizo a todas horas-, pues estaba tan embalada en su autocompadecerse, que siguió enumerando las ausencias que, a su juicio, reinaban en su vida.

No recuerdo muy bien cuando volví a tener un hueco para intentar interrumpir su monólogo de la tristeza ni por qué cuando lo tuve, dije algo tan inútil pero sí lo que mis labios pronunciaron y lo que ella contestó.

-Paciencia.

-¿Paciencia? No aguanto más. Necesito vacaciones…sí, eso vacaciones. Si tengo que tener paciencia, tengo que reponerme psicológicamente de este sinvivir.

Bueno, sí, era una posiblidad. Me hería un poco el orgullo pues, estaba claro que no podría pagar mucho más de la quinta parte. Por otra parte, ¿por qué no? Yo también estaba cansado. Aunque ganara muy poco, probablemente dedicaba más horas de trabajo, incluso, que ahora.

En este punto os voy a contar un secreto. Uno que muchos de ustedes ya conocen. Para un hombre, las primeras vacaciones en pareja equivalen en su mente ingenua a pasear cinco minutos por la playa y quedarse encerrado en el hotel el resto del tiempo. Para una mujer, es algo mucho más profundo. LA PRUEBA DE LA CONVIVENCIA. Simulacro de vida en conjunto. _¿Seremos compatibles? _–pensaba Minefine7- _¿Me molestarán sus ronquidos? ¿Tendrá alguna costumbre detestable que no conozco? ¿Desordenado? ¿Dejará el baño aseado cuando termine de ducharse? El bote de dinero común. ¿Será tacaño? ¿Despilfarrador? ¿Y si es al revés? ¿Y si le molesta algo de mí? ¿Y si se da cuenta de que no puede vivir conmigo por tal o cual razón?_

Si os cuento todo esto es precisamente porque el viaje al entero resultó de los más Rumikesco. El destino puso a prueba nuestra capacidad de funcionar como equipo de las maneras más rocambolescas y ridículas posibles.

Por ejemplo, en esa época no era común tener celulares, detalle vital para encontrarse hoy en día. Sin embargo, el plan para llegar a la estación era sencillo. Había que ser muy tontos para perderse. Minefine7 viajaría en autobús hasta la capital donde vivía yo. Luego nos encontraríamos en la esquina donde estaba la parada del otro autobús, el que nos dejaría en la estación y por último viajaríamos hasta Necochea juntos. Sin embargo, la frase: "te espero en la esquina de la parada de autobuses", tenía dos lecturas posibles. La que hizo Minefine7, la literal, "te espero en la ESQUINA de la parada" y la que hice yo: "te espero en la PARADA que está en la esquina". Entre uno y otro sitio, había apenas tres metros de distancia pero con un enorme kiosco de revistas en medio que tapaba toda visibilidad. Así, pues nos pasamos esperando el uno al otro durante media hora, sin posibilidad de comunicarnos con celulares, a escasos tres metros y empezando a dudar: ¿y si se le pasó algo? ¿Y si se confundió de hora o lugar?

Obviamente, íbamos bastante cargados, así que casi no nos desplazábamos en nuestra arrogante creencia de que estábamos bien y era el otro el que se había equivocado/retrasado, etc. Igual que en los dibujos animados, cuando yo iba a chequear la esquina, ella cruzaba a ver si me veía venir por el otro lado, etc.

¡Uy! cómo me gritó cuando se decidió a irme a buscar a mi casa, cruzó la calle y por fin me vio, en la acera de enfrente, esperándola casi al lado de donde se encontraba antes. Primero despacio, con alegría. No la oí. Era una avenida muy ancha y había mucho ruido. Luego, más fuerte. Nada. Y por último, como si fuera una Akane de dibujo animado en la vida real. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes a cien metros a la redonda dimos un salto del susto.

El resto del viaje fue tan agradable, romántico y sin contratiempos que al rato ya me había olvidado de que habíamos empezado desincronizados y que aquella falta de comunicación podía aflorar en cualquier otro momento.

Apenas llegamos al hotel yo me puse a acomodar las maletas mientras Minefine7 bajaba un segundo a recepción para pedir no sé qué cosa que necesitaba urgentemente. Al rato cuando ya había acomodado mi equipaje: dos bañadores, cepillo de dientes, crema dental y dos o tres cosas indispensables más, comencé a mover las cuatro enormes maletas de Minefine7 y a preguntarme dónde había ido. Pasados unos diez minutos volvió con un termo en la mano.

-¿Y eso?

-Para el mate (infusión típica de Argentina, como el té pero sin bolsita).

-Ah, ¿tomas mate?

-Sí, claro, a todas horas, soy argentina, ¿Tú no?

-No, no te había visto nunca.

-No lo voy a llevar a la facultad o a una cita. En casa, siempres vienes a almorzar, tampoco es hora.

Miré a la taza del mate con desconfianza como si se tratara de mi enemigo natural. ¿Las razones? 1) Estaba relleno de algo que claramente manchaba y el artefacto en cuestión se encontraba abierto por su parte superior. Invitaba a ser volcado por gente descuidada y distraída como yo. 2) Minefine7 sorbía un poco por la bombilla, lo dejaba sobre una esquina haciendo equilibrio, volvía a sorber, lo dejaba sobre otra cornisa, volvía a sorber, y otra vez, quedaba descansando al borde del precipicio.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir a eso sin tirarlo? ¿Cinco, diez minutos? De sobra sabía que si había algo que molestaba a minefine7 más que manchar algo propio, era hacerlo con algo ajeno. Como cayera sobre una sábana blanca, podría olvidarme de buena parte de los objetivos que me había autoimpuesto para esas vacaciones.

Veinte minutos después se acabó el agua caliente y respiré aliviado. Había esquivado todas y cada una de las trampas mortales que cambiaban continuamente de sitio sin previo aviso.

-¿Vamos un ratito a la playa? –pregunté.

-¿Un ratito? A la playa hay que ir desde que sale el sol hasta que se pone.

Problema. Suelo tener la piel, según la época del año, de una tonalidad entre el blanco cadavérico de Drácula y el albo frío de la nieve. A los veinte minutos de exponerme al sol, por mucha crema solar que me ponga, me pongo rojo como un camarón. Y nunca, nunca, nunca he conseguido ponerme moreno. Por contrapartida, Minefine7 ya salió morena de fábrica. Por mucho que intentara explicárselo, no entraba dentro de su sistema de valores, que pudiera existir ese tipo de impedimento para la diversión. Al igual que Gohan, Minefine7 considera una ley sagrada el aprovechar cada segundo de vacaciones en el mar. Ni siquiera en la arena. En el agua. Todavía recuerdo, y perdón que salte a otras vacaciones, la cara de terror de Bulmita cuando con un año decidió meterse por primera vez al agua con la madre, en lugar de conmigo. ¡Qué grave error! No se lo esperaba. Dos, tres, cuatro saltos, una pirueta en el aire y plafff, las dos hundidas dentro del agua y chocando con una ola al salir a la superficie. El resto de las vacaciones no se alejó ni un milímetro de mí.

Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, en el mismo momento en que le manifesté a Minefine7 mis problemas de piel hice un mal movimiento que echó a volar por los aires el mate y desparramó todo su contenido sobre el suelo.

Fin de la primera parte de la historia Bonus

Para la próxima, la resolución de ambos conflictos, el cumple en la playa y señore sole (sí, escrito así, con "e" final en cada palabra).

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada elena 79. Hace ya bastantes años tenía la costumbre de estudiar con la tele de fondo con algún partido de fútbol o similar. Solía funcionarme muy bien...salvo que me equipo metiera un gol o le expulsaran un jugador, en cuyo caso dejaba todo de lado y me ponía a mirar el desenlance del evento deportivo. En fin, una técnica de estudio arriesgada.

Estimado Matt. Final un tanto repetitivo. Cuando no es un sueño, es una alucinación o actores disfrazados, aún así, el resultado es siempre satisfactorio: final feliz al completo, sin muertes, separaciones ni tonterías.

Ps: Pienso vagar en mis vagaciones al máximo posible.

Estimada Shiroki-San. Primero que nada, gracias por agregarme en favoritos y follower. Eso te convierte instantáneamente en lectora VIP. Y muy buena respuesta de tu novio.

Estimada Ai. Si, daba para finalizarlo allí pero sería un final triste. Con Kasumi muerta. Me hacía falta un salto en el tiempo más para diseñar el desenlace fantástico.

Estimado Lu4AVG. Creo que hace años que no veo una peli entera. Lo normal es llegar tarde a casa, mirar los últimos 20 minutos y adivinar el principio de la película a través del desenlace. Es igual de divertido que adivinar los finales, leyendo los inicios. Si te gustan las historias de piratas supongo que conocerás a Guybrush y a los piratas que le toman el examen y que cantaban: "!Queremos Grog! !Grog! !Grog!"

Dear guest. I hope you liked the end.

Dear znta. No, Seiko is Hachiro´s lover. Akane knows about her but pretends to ignore it.

Estimada minefine7. Bueno, ya terminó un fic trágico de los que te gustan a ti y ya sabes lo que viene para la próxima: uno humorístico de los que te gustan menos.


	50. Especial 50

_Especial capítulo 50. Una historia corta (me queda poco tiempo libre, preparando las maletas) y tres historias bonus._

* * *

El amor con requisitos no es amor.

Un día después de la boda fallida. Dojo Tendo. Habitación de Doña Akane Tendo. Reunidos de una parte Don Ranma Saotome, menor de edad, y de otra, Doña Akane Tendo, menor edad, ambos vecinos de Nerima. Manifiestan ambas partes que acuerdan tener una pequeña charla. Comienza el primero.

-Akane, ¿qué dirías si yo me sobrepusiera a mi temor a los gatos y tuviera de mascota a Shampoo convertida en felina?

-Que eres un pervertido de mucho cuidado –responde la arriba mencionada.

-Claro, claro –insiste Don Ranma Saotome-. Me refiero a si no supiera que se trata de Shampoo. A que creyera que es una gata normal y corriente.

-Diría que nadie es tan idiota. Tendrías que darte cuenta por su forma de comportarse. Por el hecho evidente de que nunca aparezcan juntos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

-Ajá…oye, sé que parece raro ¿pero podrías hacerme el favor de ponerlo por escrito? Sobre todo, la última frase.

-Hoy estás muy raro –manifiesta Doña Akane Tendo, menor de edad, pero accede a suscribir el documento requerido y a rotularlo con su firma.

-En absoluto. Solo estoy curioso. Oye, ya que estamos. Imagina que efectivamente pasa todo eso, ¿tú me lo dirías?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es tu problema. Si lo sabes, entonces no hay nada que decir y si no lo sabes, estaría traicionando a Shampoo. Quizás seamos rivales pero no me resigno en algún momento a la posibilidad de que dejemos las diferencias de lado y nos hagamos amigas.

-De acuerdo, pero eso implicaría que yo en mi ingenuidad y sin saberlo -claro está-, le diera demasiadas libertades. Quizá hasta me dejara ver desnudo delante de ella…

-Decir algo sobre eso sería aceptar que siento celos. Jamás haría algo así…porque no los siento.

-Ajá… ¿podrías poner eso también por escrito…por favor?

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más, su señoría?

-Si, solo una cosita minúscula. Imaginemos que luego de mucho esforzarte, finalmente confesaras tus sentimientos a alguien, por ejemplo, al doctor Tofu, y este no contestara nada. Ni te aceptara como pareja ni declinara la oferta. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-Rechazada.

-¿Y si este argumentara, luego, que hubo interrupciones?

-Es igual. Las interrupciones no son eternas.

-Claro, claro. Pero Tofu podría ser tímido también. Podría defender su postura diciendo que le ha costado generar el clima adecuado para dar su respuesta.

-Es igual, si yo ya lo dije, ahora es su turno. Jamás volvería a hablar del tema hasta que se dignara a responderme.

-Por escrito, por favor.

-Ya está –vuelve a manifestar la segunda de las partes arriba mencionadas con cierta impaciencia en el tono de voz-. ¿Contento? ¿A que viene todo esto?

-Viene a que hoy he hablado con nuestros padres. Con los dos. Y he formalizado nuestra relación. En dos semanas se celebrará la boda nuevamente. Para entonces, estos documentos firmados, valdrán oro.

* * *

En el día de la boda, con la excusa de que tenían que ser honestos antes de casarse, Ranma expuso todos y cada uno de los argumentos según los cuales Akane había fallado durante su "noviazgo". En especial hizo hincapié en la identidad de Ryoga y el tema de la confesión sin respuesta adecuada en Jusenkyo.

-Por tanto, y en virtud de estos documentos, deberás reconocer antes de casarte, que es exclusivamente tu culpa que esto se dilatara tanto.

-Ranma, se me ocurren mil formas de rebatirte y la mayoría incluyen la fuerza bruta pero, para hacer honor a tu formalidad de escribano de los últimos días, te lo diré con una sola frase y por escrito.

Unos segundos después, el futuro marido de Akane pudo leer con perfecta letra caligráfica y por triplicado, el documento que su casi esposa le entregaba para que ambos firmaran:

Podría citar el temita de las múltiples prometidas y de las agresiones verbales para empatar esto pero no sería justo para ti ya que -métetelo en la cabeza-, el amor con requisitos no es amor.

FIN.

* * *

Historia bonus 1

Mis primeras vacaciones con Minefine7. Final.

Y desparramé todo el mate. Para que os hagáis una idea, aunque el sabor es parecido al té, sus propiedades ´manchativas´ están a otro nivel. El agua queda de un color verde fosforito como el de Hulk. Una macha de mate, por tanto, se ve a cien kilómetros de distancia sin exagerar. Años después nos acostumbramos a tener los hombros manchados de mocos (sucede seis o siete veces por hora cuando tu niño/a de dos años se golpea, llora, le haces upa y se limpia los mocos contra lo primero que encuentra). Por tanto, el tema de tener la ropa un poco sucia durante unos momentos casi nos parece natural en la actualidad. Pero entonces, para Minefine7 era terrible. Una situación que debía solucionarse de inmediato. ¡Y a la perfección! Así que no nos fuimos a la playa de inmediato. ¡Yo, en mi primer momento de vaciones, la había privado de media hora de playa, lo que había tardado en dejar todo perfecto! Pero no me dijo nada. Comprendía que se trataba de un accidente aislado…diferente fue la cosa cuando volví a cometer el mismo pecado al día siguiente por la mañana

-¿No puedes estar un día sin hacerme un desastre?

-Claro que puedo –argumenté haciéndome el enojado- y te lo voy a demostrar.

A continuación cogí mi reloj de pulsera y sincronicé la alarma para el mismísimo instante del día siguiente.

-Ya verás que no vuelvo a tirar nada antes de que suene esto.

Solución incómoda e inútil. Si fallaba, mal. Y aún de lograrlo, ¿qué conseguiría? Si me tardaba veintiséis horas sería más o menos lo mismo. O yo lograba adaptarme a ella y sus cosas o ella se hacía a la idea de mi torpeza. Cualquier otra solución era patear la bomba para que estallara más adelante.

A la noche, fuimos a comer al restaurante asociado al hotel para cumplir con nuestra media pensión. A tres mesas de distancia se encontraba una mujer cenando sola. Resaltaba su presencia por su saber estar que delataba cierta costumbre y porque era la única mesa con número de clientes impar. Todos los demás éramos parejas de novios o padres con dos o cuatro hijos. Solo ella estaba sola.

-¿Lo has notado, Sensei, ayer también estaba y también se encontraba sola?

-¿Y?

-Parece que está de vacaciones. ¿No es triste irse de vacaciones sola? ¿El resto de su vida cómo será? ¿También sola? ¿Será viuda? ¿Tendrá hijos?

Desde luego, este tipo de incógnitas la resuelve la gente hablando directamente. En nuestro caso, solo nos cabía conjeturar.

-No es posible saberlo –le contesté-. Pero ya es mayor. Y no se le ve triste en absoluto. Probablemente lo que no ves ahora, lo tiene en otro sitio o al menos lo tuvo en el pasado.

-¿Insinuas que a lo mejor cuando era joven venía aquí con su pareja y se compadecía de la soledad de otra mujer mayor sola?

-A lo mejor.

-¿O sea que a lo mejor puede pasarme a mí en el futuro?

Caramba y carambolas. Me la daba de inteligente y mirad cómo había caído en una trampa tan simple y sencillita.

-No, eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo pensado seguir tirándote el mate por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Y eso te parece una frase romántica?

¡Acorralado! Listo para el golpe del knockout. Visto para sentencia. Sin salida. A menos que…

-También es casualidad que siempre nos topemos con ella cuando vamos a comer. Ayer fue a las nueve y hoy a las ocho. A lo mejor existe algún vínculo mágico entre ella y nosotros.

Efectivamente, aunque nunca nos animamos a hablarle, nos propusimos todas las noches llegar a un horario diferente y en todas nos topamos con ella. Gracias a ese detalle, Minefine7 se olvidó de continuar con sus insinuaciones sobre mi escaso interés en ahondar la relación y se obsesionó con ella. Al final nos tocó volver y ya nunca la vimos. Pero el caso es que el vínculo continúa. Todavía nos acordamos de ella, todavía cada tanto nos paramos a argumentar sobre su situación cada cuatro o cinco meses y todavía ahora, en vísperas de las vacaciones nuevas una parte de nosotros sospecha que quizá, tal vez, la semana que viene, aunque ahora estemos en España y haya pasado casi una década, nos topemos con ella en el buffet del hotel de la playa. Sola, impasible, elegante. Cenando al mismo tiempo que nosotros a unas pocas mesas de distancia. Entonces sí, si sucede el milagro, será todo diferente porque ahora tengo un arma secreta. Ahora no habrá distracción posible que le impida a Gohan invitarla a cenar con nosotros e interrogarla sobre su familia. A falta de nombre, la bautizamos "señora sola" y luego, el apelativo fue deformándose con el paso del tiempo hasta llegar a "señore sole".

Para el tercer día de vacaciones yo ya estaba, como había prometido, más rojo que un tomate y no me apetecía salir para nada.

-¡Haberte puesto crema solar! –me retaba ella.

-No me gusta. Me da asquito –me mal defendía yo.

-¡Sabotea-vacaciones!

-No soy ningún sabotea-nada. Soy un…-plafff, volví a darle a la dichosa bebida-. Soy un tira-mates.

Entonces, como cabría imaginaros, no exagero y aquí está Minefine7 para corroborarlo, sonó la alarma. Se cumplían veinticuatro horas exactas del último incidente. Y claro, nos echamos a reir. Ya nunca discutimos sobre el tema y menos aún cuando se reveló, luego de unas semanas de convivencia que ella, era y es, al menos tan destructiva como yo. Luego de más de quinientos vasos rotos y por sugerencia gohanesca optamos por comprar vasos de plástico. Desde entonces, podría decirse que sobrellevamos nuestra torpeza como un equipo aceitado. Uno rompe, el otro limpia y nadie se queja.

De aquellas primeras vacaciones queda poco singular por contar, la playa, tomar el sol, los castillos de arena, las olas y el cumple de Minefine7. Unos meses atrás me había abierto una cuenta de correo electrónico: cumple26 y había mandado un montón de tarjetas virtuales a esa casilla. Cuando llegó el momento, quise llevar a Minefine7 a un ciber a toda costa para darle la noticia. Sin embargo, ella no quería saber de nada. Nunca le han gustado los cibers, la verdad. Hoy en día me cuesta horrores convencerla de que entre en uno y siempre procura escaparse a las primeras de cambio. Al final, con tretas y engaños la convencí, luego le pedí que cerrara los ojos y…puse la contraseña mal (en el sitio de nombre de usuario), luego volví a equivocarme y…de pronto, escuché a minefine7 gritarme:

-¡Que allí no es!

Y sí, pedirle a una mujer en su cumpleaños que cierre los ojos por más de diez segundos es demasiado pedir.

Desde entonces hemos tenido muchas vacaciones; en el fondo, aunque ya dure diez años, esta estadía en España fue concebida originalmente como una macrovacación. Y ninguna ha tenido ese punto de lo desconocido y ese sabor de triunfo que tuvo la primera.

* * *

Historia bonus 2

Cuando era pequeño solía jugar muy bien al ajedrez. La primera y principal razón porque se trataba de una forma de jugar con otros niños sin que pudieran agobiarme con sus palabras. Entre los cuatro y los ocho años mi nivel de timidez rayaba el ridículo. Jugando al ajedrez, estaba prohibido hablar y eso me permitía "jugar a que jugaba" con otro niño, aunque en rigor, no quitara la vista del tablero. Unos años después, cuando ya tenía doce, el grado de timidez descendió bastante pero ya me había aficionado al dichoso juego-ciencia. Obviamente era muy bueno para mi edad pues, a diferencia de los demás, a mi nada me distraía de la partida por las razones antes expuestas. Solo tenía dos puntos débiles: los que jugaban mucho mejor que yo que obviamente los había y…las chicas. En los abundantes torneos a los que me llevaban mis preocupados padres para que entablara relaciones un poco más normales, siempre había una o dos chicas. Solían participar unos cincuenta niños y la cosa se definía en siete partidas. En cada ocasión, se enfrentaban los que tenían igual cantidad de puntos. Por ejemplo, en cuarta ronda, luego de ganar las tres primeras partidas, me tocaba con otro que también tenía tres puntos, uno que jugaba mucho mejor que yo y a la postre me ganaba a mi y a todos los demás. Luego en quinta ronda, me tocaba siempre con alguna niña que también había ganado tres y perdido una. Las había más guapas, más feas, más defensivas o inusualmente ofensivas, pero a mi me daba igual. Estaba demasiado cerca de mi…imposible no distraerme. Una vez despojado de mi principal virtud ajedrecística, la concentración, también me tocaba perder con ella. De hecho, no recuerdo haber ganado nunca a una chica en toda mi infancia y adolescencía. Al final ganaba las últimas dos partidas y con cinco puntos sobre siete, acababa siempre sexto sobre cincuenta. No estaba mal, aunque sospechara que deshaciéndome de la maldición podría terminar en el podio.

¿Por qué cuento esto? Porque ahora viene la parte romántica, la que os gusta. Durante toda mi vida imaginé que cuando tuviera un hijo, jugaría con él a todas horas como lo solía hacer con mi papá. Es una de las pocas expectativas que solía tener. Me daba igual que fuera chica o chica, o si se hacía de mi club de fútbol o del rival o si le gustaba Dragon Ball o Inuyasha, lo importante era que le gustara jugar al ajedrez. Pero…aunque Gohan tiene un nivel matemático superlativo, no le agrada el juego básicamente por la misma razón que a mí sí. ESTÁ PROHIBIDO HABLAR. A Bulmita sí que le gusta pero…por el momento no pasa de mover las piezas a su bola y de llamar al "alfil", "delfín".

Hete aquí que este año les tocó en el cole al grupo de Gohan un profesor fanático del ajedrez que les estuvo enseñando. Como era en clase y Gohan es cuadradito ni se le ocurrió la posibilidad de negarse a jugar cuando el profe les contó a todos que se celebraría un torneo en el pueblo de al lado. Imaginad mi emoción; por fin, vería a Gohan jugar un torneo. Además había un taller de ajedrez, con un poco de suerte podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro metiendo a Bulmita en él. Al principio Bulmita se negó a ir pero…hubo un raro efecto mariposa, Videl (¿Os acordáis de Videl, no? La noviecita de Gohan desde los cinco años) decidió mágicamente de un día para el otro (oh, qué casualidad) que le gustaba el ajedrez y que quería participar en el torneo. Y obviamente, si Videl iba, pues Bulmita también tenía que ir (¿obviamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver? No lo sabía, pero os aseguro que Bulmita fue).

Antes de empezar, Bulmita se pegó a Videl y por fin lo entendí. Le rogaba una y otra vez que la acompañara al taller. Argumentaba que el ajedrez era una "m… para hombres" y que ella había accedido a venir a esta "m…", por la merienda que se celebraría al finalizar el torneo y porque creía que Videl le acompañaría en el taller.

Pero no. Videl tenía otros planes. Sabía muy bien que al igual que Goku y Milk (los de la tele), existía la remota oportunidad de que les tocara emparejarse en el torneo a ella y a Gohan.

Primera partida. Gohan contra un nene pequeño, callado, de gafas…en fin, un nerd de mucho cuidado como yo. Se notaba a la legua que se pasaba horas y horas practicando desde hacía años. Imposible que Gohan le hiciera siquiera sombra, con solo dos semanas de entrenamiento. Era el mejor de su clase pero apenas si sabía mover las piezas y un par de trucos que le enseñé. Y efectivamente el rival lo fue destrozando poco a poco hasta que acorralado y sin piezas, Gohan utilizó uno de los trucos que le enseñé y logró que le ahogaran el rey, es decir, un empate en obvia inferioridad material. Para el que no sepa ajedrez, es como si empataras un partido de fútbol en el tiempo adicionado con dos jugadores menos y metiendo un gol con la mano en posición adelantada. Una victoria moral en toda regla. Y yo no cabía en mí del orgullo. Ni Videl que también había empatado su partida.

Segunda ronda: ganadores contra ganadores, perdedores contra perdedores y los que empataron contra otros que empataron…y sí, Gohan contra Videl. Su padre nunca le había ganado a una chica en toda su niñez por pura timidez y al hijo de su madre le pasaban estas cosas en su segunda partida… ¿me superaría? ¿Rompería el hechizo de los Senseis? ¿O heredaría el mismo problema? ¿Se enojaría Videl si Gohan le comía todas las piezas? ¿Provocaría el enfrentamiento una crisis de parejita?

Le tocó mover primero Videl, pensó unos segundos y…sacó el peón de la torre. Gohan se dio vuelta en seguida, me miró con cara de ternura pues se daba cuenta de que era el mismo tipo de error que solía cometer Bulmita y que muy pronto le iba a ganar. Luego, volvió a concentrarse en la partida. Pasaron cinco, diez segundos y no movía. Extraño, las primeras jugadas se las sabía de memoria. Era verdad que le había recomendado que se tomara su tiempo para mover pero no en la primera jugada. ¿Estaría nervioso?

-¿Tablas?

Y la tonta de Videl, cuando escuchó que le decían "tablas", es decir, que le ofrecían dar la partida por empatada sin siquiera jugarla, se puso colorada. De sobra sabía que Gohan jugaba mejor que ella y que si se lo ofrecía era porque se trataba de su novia. Y, como lo sabía y es una chica encantadora, se negó. Siguieron jugando, mientras Gohan le ofrecía lo mismo más y más veces. Pero ella siguió negándose hasta que finalmente perdió la partida. Luego se levantó envuelta en una alegría galopante. Su encuentro predestinado no podía haber sido más romántico y más aún, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una juego aburridísimo. A todo el que quisiera oirle, le decía: me ha ofrecido tablas ¡Tablas! A mí, a su novia.

Tercera partida. Gohan vs una compañera de curso, llamémosla Shampoo, pero por ninguna razón en especial; no seáis mal pensados.

Primera movida.

-¿Tablas?

Videl, que estaba jugando a unos metros contra otro nene se levantó furiosa de su asiento y le increpó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Videl –le susurró-, que mi papá dice que no se puede hablar ni levantarse en medio de una partida.

-¿Y a mi qué me importan las reglas? ¿Por qué le ofreces tablas si juegas mejor que ella?

-Por que es mi compañera. Me da pena ganarle.

-Yo pensaba que a mi me las ofrecías porque era TU NOVIA.

-Sí, y a ella porque…es mi amiga.

-¡BIEN! Pues tu amiga ahora va a rechazar la oferta y tú vas a ganarle. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

Y así se hizo. Dos minutos después, Videl se retiró del torneo, se fue hasta el taller de los niños pequeños y se sentó cruzada de brazos junto a Bulmita.

-Tenías razón, Bulmita. El ajedrez es un juego de "m…".

Ahora hacedme el favor de comparar en vuestras mentes las experiencias del padre con las del hijo. Y decidme, por favor, cómo hago para explicarle al pequeño Sensei del pasado, el que se imaginaba a su hijo jugando torneos, lo que acaba de ocurrir.

PS: Gohan ni se enteró de que Videl estaba enfadada, por tanto no creyó necesario disculparse y la novia, que ya está bastante acostumbrada a su ceguera infantil, ya le perdonó.

PS2: El galán de mi hijo ganó todas las partidas que jugó contra niñas y ninguna contra chicos.

PS3: Cuando juego con Bulmita, no solamente pierdo, sino que tengo que inventarme reglas que originalmente no existen en el ajedrez normal, para justificar el triunfo de mi niña.

* * *

Historia bonus 3.

¿Os acordáis de que hace unos meses escribí un fic un tanto trágico y lo justifiqué con que me dolía una muela? No sé si se habrá notado mucho, pero la semana pasada también me dolía (sobre todo cuando maté a la buena de Kasumi). Minefine7 me insistió con que llamara al dentista para pedir cita pero yo me negaba tozudamente pues, argumentaba, me la darían para el día de las vacaciones. Y además creía recordar que ya tenía estipulada una cita previa desde la última vez que fui. Pues bien, macabra vuelta de tuerca del destino, a las dieciséis y dieciséis de este lunes me llamó la secretaria del dentista para confirmar la cita que tenía prevista para el martes. Bueno, no fue exactamente a las dieciséis y dieciséis pero casi. La cuestión es que me dije a mi mismo: si con esto consigo no volver a ver al dentista durante ocho años, puedo darme por muy satisfecho.

PS: Pues no, me toca volver en julio.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Massy13. Pues yo también estuve sin internet la semana pasada. Llegué incluso a pensar que tendría que irme de vacaciones sin arreglarlo. Lo pasé horrible. Luego cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, sentí un alivio supremo. Soy libra y aunque n ocreo mcuho en los horóscopos me sentí, literalmente, como si las balanzas hubiesen vuelto a equilibrarse.

Estimado LU4AVG. Imagino que te habré dejado satisfecho. Tres historias bonus por el precio de una.

Estimado MATT. Desde Ranma presidente tengo pensado un fic que me estoy resistiendo a escribir por retorcido, complicado, confuso y poco previsible. Luego de tu comentario, sin embargo, me están entrando ganas de finalmente ponerme manos a las obra. El título es: ¿Quién ha matado a Akane Tendo? Ya puedes empezar a conjeturar.

Sobre Ibuki...me he autoimpuesto no volver a mentarla, por lo menos no, hasta que cierta lectora asidua que supo quejarse en su momento de su excesivo protagonismo vuelva a dar signos de vida. Sé que a lo mejor solo se aburrió de comentar, o se aburrió de mis fics por otra razón o simplemente estará muy ocupada pero no dejo de sentir que -como se dice aquí- me he pasado tres pueblos con mi obsesión por el dichoso nombre.

Estimada Ai. A mi me pasó algo similar con una chica antes de conocer a Minefine7. Por suerte tampoco me animé a hablarle.

Estimada eternalminami. Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace.

Estimado/a Guest. Gracias.

Estimada elena 79. Voy a confesarte un secreto sobre los hombres. Pensé en pasta dental, escribí "pasta dental" y luego apareció escrito mágicamente "champú", por culpa de estas cosas totalmente involuntarias es que somos patéticos a la hora de hacer la lista de las compras y las compras en sí mismo (para cuando llego al supermercado, en todo caso, hace rato que he perdido la dichosa lista).

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Yo no llego a ser pro-Nabiki como hay algunos autores sueltos por allí, pero sí que siento un afecto especial por el personaje. Tanto que cuando no aparece para nada, suele meterla aunque sea en un epílogo.

Estimada Minefine7. Sí, claro, tema resuelto; no sufro para nada por miedo a tirar el café en vez del mate. El café no mancha...


	51. Siento pena por ellos

Siento pena por ellos

Cuando mi padre se enteró de que, por fin y luego de tanto participar, le había tocado el premio gordo, es decir, que mi madre estaba de una vez y con completa seguridad embarazada de mí, lejos de manifestar la desbordante alegría que tal hecho le provocó, se centró inmediatamente en el paso dos de lo que sería mi vida. El primero, claro está, ya se había cumplido, mi existencia en la todavía pequeña tripa de mi madre, y el segundo era ponerme un nombre. El debate duró semanas, meses…y no años, por razones obvias. Mamá quería ponerme Ibu-no-se-qué pero fue papi quien, a la postre logró imponer su posición. A él le gustaban más los nombres occidentales. De aquella feroz disputa aprendí dos cosas. La primera, que me llamaba Musa y la segunda, que los hombres son los que mandan. Nuestra existencia solo se entiende como complemento suyo. Nacimos para agradarles y hacerles la vida más fácil.

Por supuesto, con semejante nombre, una chica guapa como yo, no tuvo una vida sencilla de buenas a primeras. Tuve que rechazar a infinitos pretendientes con nombres grotescos como Aoi, Fudo, Haro, etc. No fue hasta que cumplí los veinte que me topé con mi amor verdadero: Haiku-kun. Su apelativo tan poco común era perfecto para mí, más aún cuando me enteré de que efectivamente, se trataba de un poeta que componía poemas del tipo específico que su nombre delataba. Desde entonces fuimos inseparables. Y nuestro arte, irresistible. Yo, Musa, era la _idem_ que inspiraba los haikus de Haiku-kun. A nuestro alededor, no podía más que admirarnos y muy pronto fuimos considerados la pareja perfecta. La sublimación del amor más pulcro, puro y artístico.

Un día, sin embargo, nos topamos con nuestra antítesis. Creo que llovía. No, no, miento. Estaba nublado. Lo de la lluvia vino después. La cuestión es que Haiku-kun caminaba como siempre unos pasos por delante de mí, recitando sus excelsas composiciones. Yo acarreaba sus maletas con los utensilios inspiradores más importantes. La verdad es que pesaba un poco pero todo fuera por el amor y, más importante aún, por el Arte con mayúsculas. Haiku-kun necesitaba llevar las manos libres para escenificar mejor, con gestos, lo que sus maravillosas palabras ya mostraban, la belleza pura. Y puesto que yo era su musa y por regla de tres, aunque le cantara a los árboles y macetas, yo sentía que se alababa mi divina beldad también. Y de pronto, el rostro de Haiku-kun se torció un poco. No dijo nada, ya sabéis que es muy educado. Bueno, no lo sabéis porque no os lo he dicho todavía pero imagino que lo habréis deducido: es un poeta. La cuestión es que un tremendo estropicio en la acera de enfrente había echado por tierra su verso más hermoso justo a la mitad –tercera sílaba-.

La verdad es que sentí pena por ellos. Un muchacho un tanto más alto que el mejor poeta de Nerima y mucho más fuerte –mi pobre Haiku-kun tiene la típica complexión frágil de todo poeta-, no paraba de atosigar a una jovencita de pelo azul con todo tipo de vocablos soeces, una serie de exabruptos que destrozaba, por su fuerza tónica, cualquier intento de Haiku-kun de sublimar la belleza del otoño. Pronto, se convirtió en un duelo fenomenal entre el arte constructivo de un delicado estilista que porfiaba por embellecer el mundo y la caótica verborrea de un asno inculto. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se rebajaría a aceptar que tal duelo tenía lugar. Cada uno, avanzaba a igual paso y distancia ensimismado en su tarea y simulando no notar los quehaceres del contrario. Peor aún fue el duelo en el que tuve que tomar parte contra la furibunda desconocida de pelo azul. Yo, una suave y bella musa de verano que mudaba poco a poco sus preciosas hojas al clima otoñal y ella, una "marimacho" como le llamaba él que le atizaba con todo tipo de objetos. Muchos de ellos rebotaban contra su cuerpo fuerte y robusto y se desparramaban por el suelo. Imaginad si yo le hiciera algo así a mi tierno Haiku-kun; tendría que acompañarle tres meses al hospital y le privaría del fresco aire del parque y del murmullo de los pájaros. ¡Imperdonable! Pero no. El muchacho de la trenza, Ranma parecía que se llamaba, iba aguantando los golpes y recogiendo uno a uno los objetos. Era gracioso. Al final, tanto él como yo, avanzábamos cargando el equipaje de su pareja que caminaba despreocupadamente por delante. Él, cinco libros, dos cuadernos, un estuche de lapices, un paraguas y tres pañuelos. Yo, un laud, cinco diminutos claveles, una rama de olivo, siete conchas de tortuga, dos tomos enciclopédicos sobre plantas y flores, dos paraguas con motivos silvestres y cincuenta terrones de azúcar, único alimento acorde a su dulzura de carácter. Ah, y su mascota, un osezno cojo de una pierna al que había que cargar en brazos para que no se sintiera dejado atrás por nuestros veloces pasos. "Un poeta –solía confesarme Haiku-kun- debe de ser capaz de cantarle incluso a las bestias menos agraciadas como los osos".

Al rato, la muy osada de la peliazul, -"Akane", le llamaba el muchacho grosero-, regresó sobre sus pasos y recogió algunas de sus pertenencias sin decir palabra. La muy descarada, aunque no se notara, había calculado perfectamente la maniobra. Un 50% llevaba él, y otro tanto, ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malvada, luego de atizarle así, de privarle de la dicha de acarrear con todo el equipaje de su pareja? ¿Hasta que punto podía llegar su maldad?

-Musa –me llamó Haiku-kun con su melodiosa voz de recitador profesional-, parece que va a llover.

Tenía razón, tonta de mí. No me había dado cuenta. Por suerte, su intelecto superior descubrió justo a tiempo el cambio climático que estaba por acontecer y logré abortar el peligro con ligereza. Corrí tras de él y alcancé a abrir ambos paraguas sobre su delicada cabellera antes de que ninguna gota llegara a tocarle. No podíamos darnos el lujo de que eso ocurriera. El más leve contacto con el agua fría, podía enfermarle irremediablemente. Por eso llevábamos dos. Para cubrirle por ambos flancos.

En la acera de enfrente, una escena similar se desarrollaba.

-Ven, tonto. Vayamos juntos, que sé que no te gusta mojarte -dijo Akane mientras habría su único paraguas y le invitaba a compartirlo.

¡Horror! Blasfemia. Acurrurcarse ambos bajo una misma protección sin ser suficientemente dignos. Mientras me iba poco a poco empapando, sentí pena por ellos. Tan groseros, torpes y faltos de amor.

-Musa, querida, se me ha ocurrido un poema viendo esta hermosa lluvia. ¿Quieres oirlo?

-Claro, mi amor -le repuse, intentado que no se sobresaltara en demasía mi corazoncito.

-Que llueva que llueva./ La vieja está en la cueva./ Los pajaritos cantan/ y la vieja se levanta./ Que sí, que no,/ que caiga un chaparrón,/ con agua y jabón.

-Oh, maravilloso –exclamé alborozada y le aplaudí-. Otro éxito, mi vida.

Y nos marchamos a casa. ¡Qué me importaba a mi si el osezno pesaba, si estaba empapada o si el oso mojado olía a peste! Con aquella obra de arte que me había dedicado a mí, me sobraba para sentirme querida y feliz. Y otra vez volví a sentir pena por ellos, por muy acurrucados que fueran caminando ahora o por muy coloradas que tuvieran las caras, jamás sabrían lo que es el amor como lo sé yo.

Ya estaba terminando de perderlos de vista cuando presencié la última procacidad de la pareja espantosa. ¿Cómo se permitía el tal Ranma utilizar los labios, instrumento de recitación de poemas, para algo tan obsceno como besar a la susodicha Akane? Con esos modales no me extrañaría en absoluto verles casados muy pronto. Espantoso. Como bien me dice Haiku-kun, el casamiento es una convención social que intenta apresar entre sus barrotes a la dulce alma del poeta que solo desea volar en libertad y posar su nido en tantos sitios donde le plazca y con tantas "almas gemelas" como pueda encontrar. ¡Eso es amor!

Fin

* * *

Notas

Soy consciente de que hay muchas versiones de la canción de la vieja. En España, por ejemplo, es así:

Que llueva, que llueva

la virgen de la cueva,

los pajaritos cantan,

las nubes se levantan,

Que sí, que no,

que caiga un chaparrón,

que rompa los cristales

de la estación.

En otras versiones se agrega el siguiente verso al final: "arriba del colchón". O termina así: "que caiga el chaparrón/ con azúcar y turrón". Incluso conozco este remate: "Que caiga el chaparrón/ encima de un ladrón".

¿Vosotros qué versión conocéis?

* * *

Historia Bonus

Hoy Gohan y Bulmita decidieron jugar a lo bruto conmigo como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Las reglas? Para ellos todo vale. Para mí, sobrevivir sin hacerles daño. Cuando eran pequeños, resultaba tarea fácil. Había que detener los movimientos de Gohan con una mano y con la otra defenderse de los letales ataques de la asesina profesional. A medida que fueron creciendo, la dificultad de salir ileso sin lastimarlos comenzó a convertirse en todo un reto. En muchas ocasiones hacía falta usar las dos manos para parar al gordo y las triquiñuelas de Bulmita se hacían cada vez más sofisticadas. Hoy, finalmente, gracias a las brillantes tácticas de Bulmita, en un momento de distracción, me vi acorralado en el sofá y tuve que escoger entre ellos o yo. Gohan se caía al suelo empujado por su astuta secuaz. Pesaba demasiado y solo podía salvarlo, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos. Fácil. Salvo que eso dejaba mi cabellera a total merced del peor enemigo posible, una niña nabikiesca que estaba jugando al todo vale y que ya se había posicionado estratégicamente detrás de mí.

Unos veinte pelos menos después, logré zafarme…aunque en el camino, se ve que Bulmita tuvo un leve roce con mi nuca. Desde su perspectiva, por más que tuviera sus manos repletas de mis pelos, yo había quebrado las reglas. Y luego…me sentí como un estúpido Freezer que acababa de matar a Krilin sin darse cuenta de la que se avecinaba. Montó en cólera y me atacó con todas sus fuerzas desatadas. Por suerte no son muchas. Pero creedme, pasé un poco de miedo. Una SuperBulmitayim provoca un mayor temor en el rival que Goku.

Fin.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Akyfin02. Ya van para tres años de noviazgo creo. Tienen más estabilidad que muchos adultos.

Estimada Massy13. Hazlo. Yo dudaba mucho sobre escribir para alguien que no fuera yo mismo y la verdad es que resulta bastante divertido. Sobre todo una vez que te sacas la timidez de encima, claro está.

Estimado MATT. Al final estos días estuve de demasiado buen humor y no pude escribir todavía la trágica historia prometida. Igual, vas por buen camino. Obviamente, si prometo final feliz, Akane no está muerta. Pero…

El chiste genial. Y tienes razón; hay una parte importante de mi que no se quiere ir. Cuesta cambiar de rutina.

Estimado Lu4AVG. Estos días me he acordado de ti. Mi antivirus, el AVG, se volvió un tanto loco. Creando archivos temporales de más de 30 GB y saturando la máquina con procesos más grandes de lo normal, etc. Seguro que tu nick es por otra cosa, pero aún así, me he acordado de ti.

Estimada Majomich. Jaja. !Eso mismo, pretextos! Mira a la buena de Kikko. Me ha dejado reviews en 7 capítulos seguidos. Hablando en serio, muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo para comentar. Y no se lo cuentes a Minefine7 pero no pienso ponerme crema solar. Es una cuestión de honor.

Dear Kikko (ch 44). I really like the way Nabiki behaves. That's why I always try to put her in one or two scenes.

Dear Kikko (ch45). I don´t know about long stories but, the short ones, must be sweet, like a poem.

Dear Kikko (ch46). As you should know now, he lives her because it´s all a big fantasy. In reality, he isn´t able to live her alone in a situation like this.

Dear Kikko (ch47). Yes, Akane is pregnant. That is a good way to separate them.

Dear Kikko (ch48). Hachiro is Akane´s husband y Seiko is Hachiro´s lover. Yes, indeed, you made review 400th. I really like this kind of things. See you in the 500th and 600th reviews.

Dear Kikko (ch49). Of course, I kept repeating about the mystery of Akane´s answer in some parts of the fic to help the reader to remember that Akane wouldn´t left Ranma without an answer. She is not like that. Not at all.

Dear Kikko (ch50). The true meaning of Akane´s phrase is: "if you put some conditions to love me, then you don´t love me as much as I love you". Ranma was looking for some kind of apology but she made him see that this is not necessary.

Estimada Maxhika (cap47). Algo parecido me dijo Minefine7: "menos mal que sé el final del fic. Si no lo supiera el embarazo de Akane me hubiese molestado muuuucho".

Estimada Maxhika (cap 48). Ahora que lo mencionas, Akane cocina bien, Ryoga es cartero. ¿Hacen falta más pistas para descubrir que es un sueño o alucinación?

Estimada Maxhika (cap 49). Muchas gracias por comentarme siempre. Sigo en deuda contigo y por triplicado. A veces es escoger entre escribir o leer y termino escribiendo.

Estimada Maxhika (cap 50). Sí, llegué a 50 capítulos. Aunque a ti te falta solo un par para conseguirlo con Akane y medio. Creo que llevamos el record, por lo menos en español. Y lo tuyo desde luego tiene más mérito. Se trata de una historia unitaria.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Lo triste de la frase es que Minefine7 me la dijo una vez a mí. No me acuerdo por qué pero no era para taaaanto. Igual me quedó la frasecita dando vueltas y voila, un fic nuevo.

Estimada Ai. Le he dicho al sensei del pasado que estos tiempos son otros y me contestó: "tú problema, Sensei del futuro".

¿Cómo el clue? Puede, todavía no pensé mucho en cómo lo voy a narrar. Solo el desenlace. Si puedo adelantar que será un three-shot.

Estimada Minefine7. Solo te hice firmar el libro de familia. Suficiente.

1) Se supone que no tenías que ver. Te pedí que cerraras los ojos. 2) Es verdad. A la fuerza no se puede. Hay que llevarte engañada...como al dentista.


	52. ¿Quién asesinó a Akane Tendo?

¿Quién asesinó a Akane Tendo?

Se suele creer erróneamente que lo peor de las cárceles es su aspecto descuidado: las profundas hendijas en las paredes que dejan pasar la humedad del exterior sin permitir que los prisioneros recorran el camino inverso, la fauna de escasa entidad física y veloz carrera, las comidas repetitivas y faltas de calorías o controles de caducidad, los rostros de los reclusos ennegrecidos por el crimen, el error y la ausencia de esperanzas, etc. También suele acudirse erróneamente al tópico contrario. Hay quien asegura, sin saber bien de lo que habla, que lo peor no es lo material, sino lo humano. Una sociedad a imagen y semejanza de la normal pero constituida en su mayoría por criminales confesos. El habitante medio, el visitante ocasional o incluso el que ha caído por error, no puede menos que sentir miedo de ser atacado, en el mejor de los casos, por una banda y en el peor, por un asesino o un violento solitario al que no le gustó su manera de caminar o de hablar. La difuminada frontera entre el bien y el mal, el acoso del no saber lo que ocurrirá provoca situaciones de verdadero carnaval, es decir, de una moralidad en donde, en ocasiones, lo bueno y seguro es hacer lo que no corresponde: callarse y mirar para otro lado. Y si estas condiciones son malas, ¿qué decir entonces, de lo que realmente ocupa el primer lugar en la lista de calamidades? ¿Qué decir pues del verdadero rey de este infierno en la Tierra? ¿Del tiempo? Cada segundo que se pasa en reclusión, cualquiera sea su naturaleza, avanza con paso plomizo y tenue. Por momentos, incluso se detiene del todo. Congelados los hombres y congelados los espacios en un bucle infinito, sin un sol que nos diga si ha pasado uno o cien días, ni la libertad de hacer cosas diferentes que nos permita sentir que todavía estamos vivos. ¿Puede haber un dolor aún más espeso que soportar el tiempo ralentizado de una prisión? Solo Ranma Saotome tenía la respuesta. Aguardaba, sí. Pero lo que esperaba eran noticias terribles. La salud de su Akane, el sin saber que le tenía sinvivir, sería méramente soportable en condiciones normales…pero ¿en la cárcel? ¿En un ambiente en el que cada segundo duraba semanas? ¿Y encima siendo él mismo el sospechoso número uno de su estado crítico? Obviamente, no temía ni a la sociedad invertida ni le daba asco el ambiente aterrador. Solo un enemigo tenía y este era el viejito decrépito que empujaba las manecillas del reloj con la fiereza de un parsimonioso caracol.

Cierto es que no estaba solo. De su terrible letargo de acusado, de su horrible dolor de casi viudo de su prometida, le sacaban de vez en cuando sus cuatro acompañantes. Genma, Shampoo y Mousse. El primero, conocido delincuente a muy escasa escala y manipulador voraz, había conseguido en poco tiempo suficientes contactos en la cárcel para hacerse de un neumático de tractor y una cuerda de la que colgarse. Shampoo, por su parte, se había amoldado bien a una cárcel exclusivamente para hombres (salvo contadas excepciones) y a la que se le había dado vía libre dadas las singulares condiciones de su situación. Y digo que se había amoldado bien porque nadie la atacaba. Por el contrario era usualmente requerida para realizar tareas que solo una mujer con sus cualidades físicas podría realizar. Al principio le daba un poco de asco pero pronto descubrió que disfrutaba de cada embriagadora sesión como nunca antes lo había hecho. Al final, terminó sacrificándose a todas horas por el bien grupo y realizando tareas desagradables de continuo a cambio de favores y beneficios materiales. Pasada una semana, su fama de gata extermina-ratones llegó hasta cada rincón de la institución penitenciaria.

A Mousse le costó un poco más adaptarse a su nueva vida. Su natural ceguera provocaba no pocos embrollos que tiraban por tierra todo intento de Genma de pasar inadvertidos por aquel calvario hasta que se resolviera la situación procesal de todos. No es que el panda gigante tuviera mayores miedos de unos humanos normales, dada la fortaleza del grupo, pero un cobarde por naturaleza como él, prefería alejar los problemas antes que hacerles frente.

Por último, les acompañaba otra mujer. Solo que a diferencia de Shampoo, ésta casi ni hablaba ni se movía. Ya se encontraba allí antes de que les encerraran. Según Ranma, él unico que de vez en cuando había entablado comunicación con ella, no se trataba de una mujer mala. De todos modos, los demás la ignoraban. Llevaba el pelo corto y lacio como el de Akane pero de color negro. Los ojos grandes y tiernos, a pesar del encierro. No tanto como los de su prometida hospitalizada aunque Ranma sospechaba que en alguna ocasión sí lo habían sido. Luego el tiempo y el encierro les habría ido apagando el brillo y la inocencia. Quizá no siempre habría sido corpulenta pero en ese momento lo era. Mejor dicho, se trataba de una mujer fuerte. No necesariamente fornida. Aunque sin lugar a dudas, irradiaba potencia con un solo gesto. Artista marcial, reclusa, en un punto se tocaban; en el de la capacidad de intimidar a sus adversarios sin mover un músculo.

Día a día, se sucedía el mismo debate: ¿por qué estamos aquí? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud. El tema central destilaba obviedad por sus espectaculares consecuencias. Se les había acusado de intento de asesinato. ¿Pero por qué a ellos? O dicho de otra manera, ¿por qué solo a ellos? En esa celda sobraba al menos una persona, Ranma, y faltaban un sinfín de rivales.

-Entender que no acusar a Ukyo. Ser demasiado timorata. ¿Pero por qué yo y no la loca de Kodachi?

-No tiene sentido –solía repetirse Genma entre murmullos-. No tenemos nada en común. Ni siquiera estábamos con ella a la hora del crimen.

A veces sospechaban que alguna evidencia encontrada cerca del cuerpo apuñalado les incriminaba pero ¿qué? ¿Qué tenían en común ellos que no lo tuvieran, Kasumi, Sayuri, Kuno o cualquier enemigo de los de verdad?

-A lo mejor –tiró la piedra Mousse- es por lo de Jusenkyo. Somos todos malditos.

-Tú no ser más tonto porque no tener tiempo. ¿No ves que falta Ryoga y sobra esa desconocida? Está claro que si alguien saber la respuesta ser ella. Ella matar a Akane Tendo.

Ranma se levantó de su catre y se interpuso entre la amazona que le encaraba de mala manera y la joven que le oía acusarle, impasible.

-Yuko no tiene nada que ver con esto. No le molestéis. Se trata de una simple secretaria.

La presidiaria se levantó con lentitud. Parecía pesarle el cuerpo. O a lo mejor sus movimientos se habían sincronizado con el acompasado discurrir del tiempo encarcelado. En todo caso, la distancia era corta y pronto estuvo muy cerca de la amanzona. Lo suficiente para invadir su area personal e intimidarle con una postura levemente ofensiva.

-¿Akane Tendo? No sé quién sea. ¡Pero sí que puedo afirmar quién no la mató! El muchacho tonto y el guapo no son asesinos. De vosotros dos –señaló a Shamppo y a Genma- no se puede afirmar tal cosa a la ligera. El panda mataría por un trozo de pan y tú, por un trozo de hombre.

-¿Y tú? –intentó contraatacar Shampoo- ¿Tú por qué razón matarías?

-Por amor. Lo he intentado una vez pero no salió muy bien.

La respuesta descolocó a la amazona totalmente. Al punto que la posterior pelea que ella esperaba conseguir se transformó en un tenso silencio del que ninguna de las dos logró zafarse del todo. Y en la mente de Ranma revoloteaban todavía las primeras palabras que le había dicho la jovencita cuando ingresó a prisión: "La justicia es ciega, ¿sabes? Pero de verdad. Le da igual las almas y las expresiones. Solo le importan las pruebas. Si estas marcan que mi novio es un asesino da igual cuán noble e incapaz de matar una mosca sea; le encierran. Y a mi también…por encubrirle".

Se lo había dicho todo de una. Sin anestesia ni motivación alguna. En el fondo era normal. Yuko, así se llamaba, estaba allí por la misma razón que él. Era sospechosa de cometer un crimen pasional.

La segunda conversación fue un monólogo igual de intenso e inmotivado. Era de noche. La primera desde que le encarcelaran. Ranma no podía dormir. Yuko tampoco. Se paseaban nerviosamente, esperando a que vinieran a interrogarles y les liberaran. Al principio eso creían ambos. Que la reclusión sería corta y la sentencia favorable. Parecía raro que encerraran a hombres y mujeres por igual en un mismo sitio. Pero les daba igual. Demasiados problemas tenían para preocuparse por nimiedades. Se sentaron los dos en el piso, en la oscuridad. Solo al rato notaron mutuamente su presencia.

-Te pareces mucho a mi novio –comenzó a hablar ella-. Solo que no es tan melancólico como tú. Es más bien…¿Cómo definirlo? Un idiota insensible que simula no saber nada del amor pero que siempre me prepara las escenas más románticas posibles en cuanto me descuido. Yo simulo hacerme la tonta, la que no se da cuenta de que lo hace a propósito.

Ranma asentía en silencio. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando ya que a ese juego se lo conocía sobradamente. Luego, por fin, una vez que sintió que no estaba solo en aquello se recostó otra vez sobre su catre y logró conciliar le sueño por unos minutos.

* * *

Pasados los tres días y cinco horas, dos guardias ingresaron en la celda y se llevaron a Genma. Media hora más tarde, el padre de Ranma volvió a ingresar en el cuarto cerrado. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para notar que no traía buenas noticias. Le habían salido unas ojeras instantáneas en apenas unos minutos, la voz quebradiza y los pasos, muy lentos y menguantes.

-Lo siento, hijo. Ha fallecido.

Los ojos de Shampoo se llenaron de lágrimas a las primeras de cambio. Pero no los de Ranma. Se quedó un rato parado en el mismo sitio. Sin dejar que su padre le abrace ni expresar emoción alguna.

-No es verdad –dijo al final y se calló.

-No es bueno negar los sentimientos, hijo –insistió Genma-. Cuánto antes la llores, menos dolerá después. Me han mostrado el cuerpo hace instantes. No hay ninguna duda. Es Akane.

No estaba convertido en panda pero Genma parecía uno, sin duda. Nada más parecido a un abrazo de oso que el que da un padre compungido a su hijo destrozado.

-No es verdad. No es verdad –volvía a susurrar una y otra vez sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba poco a poco a empapárselo-. No siento nada. Nada.

-Es normal. Ya bajará todo. Ahora estás como anestesiado.

El joven dio un gran brinco hacia atrás y pegó su espalda contra la pared.

-¡No es verdad! –volvió a exclamar mientras se derrumbaba. Y así se quedó, de rodillas, exteriorizando poco a poco su dolor y sin dejar que nadie se le acercara.

Cada tanto se oía algún ruido en el exterior. Genma temía que fuera el turno de Ranma de ir a identificar el cuerpo pero sorpresivamente nadie volvió a salir de la celda durante todo el día. Los interrogatorios habían, de momento, cesado. Si le habían preguntado o informado algo sobre las condiciones del deceso akanil, el impacto de la noticia lo había tapado todo. Nadie hablaba ya. Solo dos sombras, sentadas en el suelo y en la oscuridad, como tres días atrás, seguían despiertas.

-Lo siento –dijo Yuko.

-No lo hagas. Sigue con vida.

-Tu padre dice que no.

-No lo entiendes. Siempre que está en peligro, yo siento un dolor agudo en la base del estómago. Es como un radar. No sé si será amor, efecto del entrenamiento de un artista marcial o todo junto. Pero sé que está a salvo, no muy lejos de aquí. Esta tranqulidad instenstinal no tiene nada que ver con lo de Jusenkyo. La he salvado tantas veces…sé de lo que hablo. Está bien. Y me da igual si nadie me cree. No estoy loco.

-Yo sí que te creo. De hecho, a mi también me pasa con Hachiro.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron sin que el otro pudiera verlo. La soledad mata poco a poco. La compañía, aún en las peores condiciones y a oscuras, reconforta.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que pienso escapar?

-Que es una locura. Que ninguno de esos te ayudará. Que te juegas el pellejo y que a la luz de la razón pública, destrozas todo tipo de credibilidad sobre tu inocencia.

-¿Y si te dijera que pienso hacerlo igual aún sabiendo todo eso?

-Que puedes contar conmigo –repuso Yuko-. No sé bien qué pasa aquí. Pero hay tantas cosas que no encajan que estoy dispuesta a creerte.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Historia bonus.

Las vacaciones.

Cinco días de sol. Y como prometí, he vuelto más rojo que un camarón. El resto de mi familia, morenos como corresponde.

Antes de comenzar, una recomendación para todos aquellos lectores que tengan alguna Bulmita en la familia: nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, NUNCA vayan a jugar al minigolf con ella. Vale, cuando hace trampa en el fondo se pone bastante adorable, empujando la pelotita disimuladamente con el pie o utilizando el palo como si jugara al hockey sobre cesped. El problema surge cuando le parece que tu tiro fue mejor que el suyo y de pronto siente ganas de revolear todo lo que tiene entre las manos. Y claro; da la casualidad de que lo que tiene entre las manos es una palo de golf.

Volviendo a las vacaciones en general, he de reconocer que todo salió a la perfección. Fue como vivir en una burbuja. Todo lo que pensábamos hacer, en lugar de salir entre los parámetros acostumbrados: "bien con esfuerzo" o "más o menos con menos esfuerzo", salía siempre excelente y con facilidad. Me explico. Durante el viaje estuvo lloviendo hasta casi casi el momento en que llegamos…y de pronto se abrió el cielo y salió el sol. Cuando bajamos del tren, tomamos un tentempié en el bar y luego, nos pusimos a buscar el autobús que nos llevaba al hotel (salía uno cada media hora). Encontramos la parada a la primera y justo había uno esperándonos. El hotel tenía un buffet libre tan bueno que daba ganas de cambiar la media pensión a pensión completa. Para ser temporada baja, había muy buen clima, bastantes negocios abiertos y la cantidad de gente justa. Ni el agobio de temporada alta ni la escasez que nos esperábamos encontrar. El agua, obviamente, estaba fría pero a ninguno nos importaba. En especial Gohan, que pasó más tiempo mojado que seco (80% del tiempo contra el 20% que utilizaba para dormir).

Bulmita no aprendió a nadar pero a cambio superó su miedo a las olas y a los perros. Y su vértigo. Quizá la parte más graciosa de las vacaciones fue cuando Gohan y Bulmita se subieron a los autitos chocadores. Primero le tocó a Gohan uno que tenía la batería rota y se desplazaba con excesiva lentitud. Luego se animó Bulmita, pisó el acelerador a fondo como le había enseñado el hermano…y su coche salió disparado. Si le hubiese pasado a Gohan, no me hubiese preocupado: es fanático de la fórmula 1, está acostumbrado a andar en bicicleta a grandes velocidades, es fuerte y tiene cierto talento para la conducción…pero ¿a Bulmita? Seguro que se estampaba contra la pared y se bajaba llorando. O…su mente calculadora le hacía ver que tenía un coche infinitamente más rápido que su hermano y que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de ganarle a algo. Dejó salir una carcajada de emoción mientras cogía el volante con ambas manos y ¡zaz! Terrible volantazo a la izquierda para tomar perfectamente la curva y darle caza a Gohan. Lo que sobrevino después es difícil de narrar. Era como ver a la abuelita de Piolín cuando se pone a correr con su auto. Iba a toda velocidad llevándose por delante todo lo que podía de tal forma de adelantarles. Precisión, desenfreno, ausencia total de ética, miedo o prudencia. En fin, que parecía Gohan.

Los paisajes de Salou -allí fuimos-, totalmente excepcionales. Ideal para salidas románticas con Minefine7. Ah, y como en el hotel había buffet libre, cada vez que sospechábamos que había una señore sole, salía de la nada el marido que regresaba de servirse algo.

Pasaron muchas más cosas pero si me extiendo, terminaré publicando mañana en lugar de hoy y ya serían muchos días de ausencia en este mundillo ranmakanesco.

Fin de la Historia Bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Akyfin02. Yo también siento pena por Musa. A lo mejor la hago aparecer en algún próximo capítulo. Ahora que ya me he olvidado de Ibuki…

Estimada Massy13. Bulmita será sin duda exitosa. Pero depende de Minefine7 y de mí que aprenda a utilizar ese poder para el bien y no para el mal. Por ahora vamos perdiendo…

Estimada Minefine7. Todos los días salió el sol, chipirona.

Estimado Lu4AVG. A mi tampoco me gusta ese antivirus…ni ninguno. Los antivirus son programas -como los virus- que hacen cosas en nuestro sistema operativo sin avisarnos –como los virus- aunque casi siempre solo se limitan a ocupar espacio en memoria –como los virus-. Solo que el antivirus hace más cosas, avisa menos y gasta más memoria.

Estimado MATT. Ibu-no-sé-qué e Ibuki no son la misma persona. Seguro que existe algún otro nombre en japonés que empiece igual. No lo he chequeado pero…seguro que sí. Bueno, sí que lo he chequeado y no encontré nada pero igual no son la misma persona. Mientras no escriba "Ibuki", Ibuki no aparece. Otra cosa sería que sí escribiera "Ibuki". Pero en lugar de escribir "Ibuki", escribí "Ibu-no-sé-qué". Por tanto, Ibuki no apareció. Ah, me olvidaba: Ibuki.

Estimada Ai. Ranma llevaba el paraguas pero Akane se lo coge cuando deciden repartir las cosas. Me suena lo de los Simpsons pero hace mucho que no lo veo. Ya lo veré por youtube o donde sea. En todo caso, mejor ser mal escritor que mala musa. Es más divertido y menos sacrificado.

Estimada alexbonita (cap 3). Bienvenida. Siempre es agradable ver comentarios de gente que me empieza a leer con tantos one-shots ya escritos. Es la prueba de que la idea de reunirlos todos, surte efecto y es buena.

Estimada alexbonita (cap 6). Es mi estilo. Si me pierdo en los detalles me aburro y además no soy capaz. Y si dejo la historia demasiado vacía el ritmo se hace muy brusco y tampoco me gusta.

Estimada alexbonita (cap 9). Tranquila, como ya habrás notado, al final, siempre termina todo bien…aunque toque un desenlace rebuscado.

Estimada alexbonita (cap 17). Eres pro-Akane. Bien por ti.

Estimada alexbonita (cap 18). Yo también estoy en deuda contigo. Ya le echaré un vistazo a lo que has escrito ahora que volví de las vacaciones.


	53. ¿Quien asesino a Akane? Segunda parte

¿Quién asesino a Akane Tendo? Segunda parte.

Yuko había abierto la caja de Pandora con aquella frase: "Hay muchas cosas que no encajan". En cierto modo, tenía razón. Se había dejado pasar demasiados detalles, producto del "shock" inicial de verse encarcelados y privados de la presencia de Akane. En primer lugar, el más notorio: compartían celda hombres y mujeres. El segundo, también muy evidente: llevaban casi una semana de incomunicación total. Nadie les interrogaba, nadie les informaba. Ni una llamada, ni un abogado. Privados totalmente de la libertad y sin ningún derecho. Ámbiente más propio de unos secuestradores que de la fuerzas de la ley. Tercero, el resto de los presos se comportaba con cierto desorden emocional. Normal teniendo en cuenta su situación pero extraño desde el punto de vista informativo. Nadie parecía saber las razones de su encarcelación, ni mucho menos, importarles los por qués, los cuándos ni los cómos. Por último, el crimen mismo. Cada uno por separado había sido informado del siniestro oralmente por dos policías uniformados que les acompañaron a la jefatura. Desde allí, ya todos reunidos, se trasladaron en un amplio camión. Algunas aperturas en los costados para facilitar la ventilación y cierto descuido en la higiene le asemejaban a un transporte de ganado. El viaje duró unas dos horas…y luego, nada más. Bajaron, les encerraron y ya no volvieron a tener contacto con ninguna fuerza de la ley hasta que se le pidió a Genma que confirmara la identidad del cadáver de Akane. Excesivo protocolo y secretismo que vulneraba todos sus derechos.

Todos estos misterios resolvería Ranma en cuanto se librara de su encierro. Por lo menos eso es lo que creía Yuko. Alguno de los gestos del muchacho le provocaban un intenso sentimiento, tan gratificante que difícilmente pudiera decirse que no se conocían de antes. Confiaba en su valentía de forma inconsciente pero completa. Una confianza sin dudas ni temores, típica de las parejas que llevan años salvándose la vida mutuamente. Tenía la férrea idea en la cabeza, por tanto, de que sería Ranma y no Hachiro quien le sacara de allí. Que aquello era lo más natural y simple. Solo bastaba que un guardia volviera a abrir la puerta. Luego, una vez tomada la decisión de usar la fuerza, pocos obstáculos encontrarían ya para recobrar el tesoro más importante de todos: la libertad.

El primero en enterarse del plan y negarse en redondo a colaborar fue Genma.

-Compréndelo, hijo. Es una locura.

-Locura es aceptar esto como normal.

-Agravarás tu situación.

Ranma se encogio de hombros.

-No veo cómo podría empeorar esto. Me han arrebatado mi amor, mi honor y mi libertad. Nada tengo más valioso que eso.

-La familia.

-¿Y desde cuándo tú piensas en cosas así? ¿O tengo que recordarte que me separaste de mamá durante años? ¿O que acordaste de forma unilateral cómo debiera ser mi futura familia? ¡Y por triplicado!

-Lo siento, hijo. He tenido tiempo para reflexionar aquí. Ya sabes; el encierro te cambia. Creo que no he actuado bien. Pero la verdad y la razón siguen siendo verdaderas y razonables independientemente de los labios que la pronuncian.

-¿Y ahora te pones a moralizar? A lo mejor llamo al médico de la cárcel para que te atienda y mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención! –interrumpió la conversación Mousse que espiaba los movimientos en el exterior asomando la cabeza entre los barrotes de la reja-. Veo venir al guardia.

Ranma echó un vistazo por la ventana.

-Yo no veo nada.

-Todavía está lejos. A unos dos kilómetros. Es ese punto negro de allí, al lado de la torre de vigilancia.

-Caramba –reconoció Genma-. Tienes razón. Yo también lo veo y eso que es de noche.

-Esto si que es flipante. Mi padre con remordimientos y Mousse con vista de lince.

-Es cierto –agregó Shampoo-. Solo un vate galopín, cual fiel chamarilero, podría recoger las piezas de los trebejos esparcidos en el tablero misterioso en el que nos hallamos.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –indagó Genma a Ranma.

-Ni idea –le repuso el segundo-. Pero no tenemos tiempo. Tengo que prepararme para emboscarle. Hagamos como si le entendimos.

No- protestó Genma-. Eso sería mentir. En todo caso si respiramos hondo y le miramos con honestidad es perfectamente posible leer en su alma lo que quiso decir con palabras extrañas –Genma entrecerró los ojos mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza-. Ya está. Es tan simple y pura que puede leerse en ella como en un libro abierto. Cree que necesitaríamos a un adivino un poco pícaro para interpretar las pocas pistas que tenemos.

-¿Desde cuando Shampoo es tan bien hablada y tú tan sensible a los pormenores de tus semejantes?

-Desde que nos encerraron, claro está. Ya te lo he dicho. El encierro te cambia.

Ya era casi media noche así que recién por la madrugada del día siguiente se produjo por fin la oportunidad tan anhelada. Continuaban todos despiertos; aún si aceptar del todo la justeza de la radical decisión de Ranma, los demás habían acordado no intervenir. Yuko se pondría por delante y distraería al guardia y el muchacho aprovecharía para iniciar una veloz carrera de golpes y saltos que solo se detendría en el exterior. El resto aguardaría en silencio.

El guardia había alcanzado finalmente la puerta de la celda y se disponía a abrirla, cuando Yuko sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Solo que el susodicho temblor era cálido y duro, como el de la caricia de un hombre musculoso. Y efectivamente eso era. Detrás de ella temblaba en cuclillas Ranma. Con los brazos sobre sus tobillos y la cabeza hundida tras sus muslos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Va a entrar…

-No…no lo sé. De pronto, me ha dado miedo este plan.

* * *

Unos minutos después, cuando el guardia ya había dejado las pastillas que Yuko debía ingerir cada ocho horas, Ranma abrió los ojos otra vez. Algo le había dejado inconsciente. Se encontraba virtualmente estampado contra la pared e incrustado en esta, boca abajo.

Genma le miraba con pena a pocos centímetros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hasta en prisión y con desconocidas, consigues que las mujeres saquen el mazo contra ti.

-¿Ella también tiene…?

-Me temo que sí –asintió Genma con cierta nostalgia en el gesto. El aire akanil de Yuko se revelaba por fin como algo más que una simple similitud en la forma de moverse. Un misterio difícil de desentrañar. Hecho que propició la siguiente reflexión de Shampoo: "El problema del hombre es complejo; no puede entender las verdades complicadas, ni recordar las simples".

-¡Silencio! ¡Que os he oído!

Era la voz del último guardia que por alguna razón había optado por guardar su turno muy cerca de la celda. Llevaba un uniforme azul amplio y pesado que escondía buena parte de su diminuto cuerpo. Las manos finas y también pequeñas -únicos apéndices que asomaban- se entrecruzaban nerviosamente unas sobre otras. Del rostro poco podría decirse. Ojos grandes como todo personaje de manga japonés, pelo corto o recogido bajo un gran sombrero de policía y una quijada firme, propia de un hombre hastiado de convivir con criminales. Poco se movía, apoyada la espalda contra la pared. Su única rutina de movimiento, consistía en gruñir cada determinada tiempo, pegarle a los barrotes con su porra y gritar: "¡Silencio, que os he oído!".

En el extremo más alejado de la celda, dos prisioneros platicaban entre murmullos para no molestarle. El primero, el que llevaba la voz cantante era un Genma devenido en un personaje humilde y respetuoso. Y el segundo, una Shampoo intelectual y tímida que asentí a todo lo que le decían mientras procuraba abortar todo tipo de frases cultas que pretendían salir de sus labios.

-Deberíamos hacer una prueba, mi querida Shampoo.

-Diviso el peligro de sus palabras mas no atino a negarme.

-Yo haré la pregunta directa, luego si se sonroja, tú rematarás la tarea como acostumbras.

-No siento deseos de pronunciar palabras que ya no se acompasan con mi sentir interior pero admito que sea necesario impostarlas para cubrir nuestra sed de veracidad. A lo mejor deba recitarle algo: "tal vez tú no sabías, araucano, /que cuando antes de amarte me olvidé de tus besos/ mi corazón quedó recordando tu boca".

-Que no, mujer. Tírate encima de él. Solo así, con una mentira de perogrullo saldrá a la luz la verdad que tú y yo sospechamos.

En el otro rincón, Yuko y Ranma también debatían sobre lo sucedido y la calidad de su relación.  
-Eso que has hecho…lo del mazo.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Pegarme con el mazo. Igual que Akane. Me tomó por sorpresa.

Yuko le miró extrañada.

-¿De qué mazo me estás hablando? ¿Tú me ves uno acaso?

Ranma dudó.

-No, bueno…a Akane tampoco se lo veía pero de pronto le salía de la nada. Papá me dijo, por lo menos, que tú me habías pegado con uno y por eso desperté incrustado en esa pared.

Yuko dejó escapar una risita burlona.

-Fue tu padre quien te golpeó. Regístrate los bolsillos. ¿A que te ha quitado las monedas que te consiguió Shampoo ayer cazando ratones?

Ranma se tanteó el traje de convicto por delante y por detrás. Efectivamente le habían desplumado. Extraño. Era de esperarse del viejo Genma…¿pero del nuevo? ¿Del supuestamente honesto? ¿Quién mentía? ¿Por qué?

-Ranma, ¿por qué te asustaste del guardía? Yo te hacía más valiente.

Y una vez más, se oyó por toda la cárcel la terrible muletilla dicha con furia desde el exterior.

-¡Silencio! ¡Que os he oído!

Ambos jóvenes silenciaron sus labios y sellaron sus movimientos mas no abandonaron del todo la comunicación. La mirada de Yuko seguía expectante, buscando una respuesta, una explicación para la extraña forma de comportarse de Ranma. El muchacho le rehuía. Contemplaba en cambio la celda y sus límites. Por momentos, los muros le parecían inseguros y blandos, como si fuera a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

-¿Crees tú que estemos enfermos? –indagó Ranma-. Mi padre, noble, Shampoo, culta. Mousse con vista de lince. Y yo, cobarde.

-No creo. Yo, por lo menos, me siento normal.

Una vez más se oyó el fuerte tintinear de la porra del guardia contra los barrotes.

-¡Silencio!

-¿Sabes, Ranma? –susurró Yuko-. Esa voz me suena conocida. Pero no logro recordar bien. ¡Qué tonta que soy! A veces suena como Hachiro.

-¿¡Hachiro?! ¿Y cómo va a estar aquí, disfrazado de guardia? ¿Por qué nos manda a callar?

-Tienes razón. Es imposible. Además, él no necesita un disfraz. Es policía. Si le hubiesen liberado…no, no…imposible.

El cerebro de Ranma en esos momentos trabajaba a mil por hora. Normalmente, hubiese tirado abajo una pared y golpeado a todo el que encontrase para encontrar las respuestas que su mente no lograba descifrar. Pero no lo hizo. El Ranma actual tenía un carácter mucho más reflexivo e introspectivo. Tan solo se limitaba a repasar todas las posibles explicaciones a los misterios y refutarlas una a una. Entretenido en aquella disquiciones no les vio acercarse. Ni a su padre que encaraba a Yuko ni a Shampoo que se preparaba como una gata a dar el gran salto sobre su cuello expuesto.

-Querida, -le dijo Genma a Yuko-. No he podido dejar de notar que sientes cierto aprecio por mi hijo. ¿Es eso, verdad?

-Yo…bueno –se ruborizó de inmediato-…tengo novio. No…-algunas gotas de sudor tropezaron con el más largo mechón de su corta cabellera negra-…no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Hachiro.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Bueno…si en algún momento cambias de opinión habla conmigo. No creo que mi hijo proteste demasiado si decido comprometeros…

Ranma pegó un salto y enfrentó a su padre. A decir verdad, las últimas palabras eran más que suficientes para que desatara sobre él cualquiera de sus más potentes técnicas de combate. Su sombra levemente redondeada, sin embargo, le recordaron al joven que su padre mantenía, latente, la capacidad de convertirse en panda y, por la razón que fuera, aquella idea le disuadió de pegarle. Así pues, solo pronunció estas balbuceantes palabras: "Aléjate de Yuko" mientras eran tapadas por un grito mucho más fuerte y enérgico desde el exterior.

-Silencio. Que os he oído.

_A lo mejor _-pensó Ranma-, _sí se trata de Hachiro. El último grito por lo menos sonaba más al enojo de un enamorado celoso que el de un guardián riguroso con los horarios._

Coincidiendo con el diminuto gritito de Ranma y el mucho más potente de las fuerzas de la ley y el orden, se sucedieron casi dos acciones instantáneas. La segunda provocada pro la primera. Shampoo abrazó de improviso a Ranma y poco después, el joven abrazado a traición, se encontró volando en dirección al muro más duro y distante y -por primera vez en su vida- con el corazón en la garganta del susto. No cabía duda, Yuko poseía el mazo de Akane, lo utilizaba con su misma destreza y aparentemente con las mismas motivaciones.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos de reflexión, Ranma llegó a la conclusión de que buena parte de los misterios se encontraban dentro de la celda y no fuera. Estaba claro que Yuko y Akane compartían un lazo y ese lazo, por muy extraño e invisible que fuera, era la única pista que disponían sobre lo que le había ocurrido. Claramente no se trataba de la misma persona. Yuko tenía una complexión más débil y alargada. Solo ciertos gestos y actitudes las emparentaba. Físicamente más parecía una Kodachi con el pelo corto que había decidido recobrar el norte o una Kasumi que había optado por menguar su madurez a mínimos que una improbable Akane ocupando un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Tampoco podía negarse la excepcional coincidencia de nombres. Cuando venía a visitarle su primita, Akane siempre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche arropándola y contándole historias sobre un torpe artista marcial muy engreido, Hachiro, y su novia Yuko. Una supermujer que de día trabajaba como jefa de cocina en el Restaurante de Yusaku -el mejor de Nerima- y por las noches, se ocupaba de acabar con todos los enemigos que el debilucho de su novio no había sido capaz de vencer durante la jornada anterior. Si a esto sumábamos los celos, el mazo y su relación amor-odio hacia Ranma que parecía haberse forjado por décadas, no había forma de equivocarse. Yuko no era Akane pero tampoco era una desconocida. Se trataba de algo intermedio. Algo imposible de explicar y por tanto, algo sobre lo que indagar directamente y a la brevedad.

Así pues, Ranma comenzo por lo más sencillo. Por desenmascarar la primera capa de la cebolla, la que sabía positivamente que era falsa.

-Antes has dicho que fue mi padre quien me golpeó, pero ahora lo he visto bien clarito. Tú posees un mazo como el de Akane.

-Pero no soy ella.

-Sin embargo, parezco gustarte.

-Pero no soy ella.

-Y te le pareces. No físicamente pero en la voz, la forma de pensar, en la esencia más pura, quitando todo lo superfluo, eres idéntica a ella.

-Pero no soy ella.

-¿Quién eres, entonces?

La joven cerró los ojos y guardó silencio un instante. A lo mejor se preparaba para revelar su verdadera identidad. O quizá estaba reuniendo valor para hacer algo que no se animaba. Pronto, Ranma supo que se trataba de la segunda opción.

-Soy Yuko. Soy una más de las que te aman. Dudo que Akane fuera capaz de decírtelo a la semana de conocerte. Mucho menos, hacer esto.

El cuerpo de Ranma se quedó tieso en su sitio a pesar de los fenomenales intentos que su mente realizaba para intentar moverlo. Yuko le cogía de las dos manos, se ponía de pie y juntaba sus labios con los suyos sin encontrar resistencia visible. Por dentro, Ranma porfiaba por huir, negarse y escapar. ¿Y si se trataba de Akane? Le daba demasiada vergüenza y más aún delante de todos. ¿Y si no lo era? Peor aún.

Unos interminables segundos después, Yuko se alejó unos pasos sin aliento. El joven de la coleta, a la postre, le había correspondido con fuerza y sin restricciones.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí –repuso Ranma-, ha sido muy sabroso.

La corta cabellera de Yuko se estremeció mientras hacía la siguiente pregunta, la definitiva, la que le daría la clave de si era amada o se trataba de una simple confusión.

-¿Pero eres consciente de que no soy Akane, verdad?

-Claro. Y es mejor así. Ahora lo tengo claro: odio a Akane.

-¿De verdad? –se extrañó Yuko- Todos aquí parecen creen que la amas.

-Quizá me gustara un poco en el pasado…pero mírame ahora. Odio este sitio. Odio estar encerrado. ¿Y quién es la culpable de que me encuentre así? Akane. Por culpa de ella estoy aquí. Por dejarse atacar sin defederse por vaya uno a saber qué enemigo. Odio esta cárcel y por tanto, y por regla de tres, odio también a Akane.

En ese momento llegó la tan temida interrupción desde el exterior. Solo que se dio en el interior. El guardia ya había abierto la puerta y parecía, por la pose de psicópata asesino, que estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

-¡Os he oído!

-Lo siento –le paró en seco Ranma-. Supongo que tú serás Hachiro.

-¡No, Ranma! –le repuso Akane mientras se quitaba la gorra dejando ver su corta cabellera azul-. Te he oído y tienes razón, galán de pacotilla. Estás aquí por mi culpa. Siéntete libre de odiarme todo lo que desees pero antes aléjate de esa mujer. Es peligrosa.

Fin de la segunda parte. Para la próxima, la conclusión.

* * *

Historia bonus

Mi Samsung-experiencia

Yo solía tener un Nokia. Tenía muchísimas virtudes. Podía tirarlo al suelo quinientas veces por día y no se rompía. Podía olvidarme de cargarlo por varios días y recién al cuarto o quinto me comenzaba a advertir de que quizá, tal vez, fuera buena idea volver a enchufarlo a la red eléctrica. Tenía solo dos botoncitos uno para llamar y cortar y el otro no lo usaba nunca. Seguro que servía para algo. En suma, era feliz. Pero, de pronto, Minefine7, envidiosa de que existiera algo en este universo que fuera más compatible con mi persona que ella misma, me ocultó el Nokia, so pretexto de regalarme su viejo Samsung. Horrible pantalla táctil que reacciona abriendo aplicaciones al menor roce involuntario, fragilidad total, una poderosa batería que se agota a los 15 minutos de llenarse; en fin, que como diría Cortazar, yo fui regalado al Samsung para que le cuide y le mime. Eso es lo que pensaba hace un par de días. Ahora ya no hay quien me despegue del Samsung.

En todo caso, mi Samsung-experiencia me permitió darme cuenta de algo: soy casi un analfabeto en esto del whatsapp. Solo existe una manera de escribir con cierta coherencia y rapidez: saltearse acentos, puntuaciones, concordancias de género y número, etc, etc. Está claro que mucho de los fics que he criticado en el pasado por su extraña ortografía, en realidad no adolecen de una como pensaba yo, sino que simplemente equivocan el registro, pues utilizan las reglas del whatsapp en lugar de las normales. Y sin embargo, pensándolo bien; estamos publicando en un medio virtual. ¿Hasta qué punto son los que utilizan una gramática y ortografía simplificada al límite los que equivocan el registro y no yo? Quizá lo que a mi me parece incomprensible a los más jóvenes les parece perfecto y en ese caso soy yo el que está en falta. En fin, ya procuraré modernizarme. Por lo menos comprender el significado de esas palabras raras que me ponéis cada tanto. Obviamente no me voy a rebajar a preguntarle a Minefine7 así que si algún alma caritativa me hace el favor de traducirme estas cosas, se lo agradeceré: "n.n" ";)" "xD" ":3" ":D" "x-x", etc.

PS: Sí, podría buscarlo por google pero me da fiaca.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Ai. Mis hijos son blancos como yo pero se ponen morenos como Minefine7 a los dos días. Supongo que ne este caso la naturaleza ha sido benigna con ellos. Mi hermano, por ejemplo, sufre más que yo todavía los efectos del sol. Eso sí, en Salou estaba lleno de ingleses blancos como la leche con terribles ampollas. Al lado de ellos, yo estaba moreno.

Estimado Lu4AVG. Gracias por la bienvenida. Igual, prefiero los comentarios largos. Suerte en los exámenes.

Estimada Majomich. Te confieso un secreto. No me gusta matarla pero a Minefine7 le va lo trágico. Así que cada tanto hay que mandarla al hospital. Igual, ya he cumplido mi cometido. Está viva y espero que vosotros un tanto confusos.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. La época de exámenes tiene estas cosas. Luego te lo pasas en grande recuperando el tiempo perdido con todo lo que fuiste dejando para más tarde.

Estimada Massy13. Saber si el amor de tu vida está bien, es más que posible. Por lo menos en mi caso, ahora que tengo acceso al whatsapp, la tengo vigilada a Minefine7 bien de cerca. Es una gran herramienta de control…digo, de comunicación.

Estimada Minefine7. :D xD x-x

Estimada Maxhika (cap51). Enhorabuena por tus cincuenta capítulos. Y seguro que llegas a los cien más rápido que a los cincuenta.

Estimada Maxhika (cap 52). Supongo que ahora tendrás más preguntas que antes. Y no te lo voy a negar, siempre que me duele una muela me acuerdo de Ibuki. Quizá parte de la obsesión vaya por allí.


	54. ¿Quién asesinó a Akane? Final

¿Quién asesino a Akane Tendo? Final

El cielo es azul. Las rosas son rojas y Ranma Saotome siempre mete la pata. Por la razón que fuera, por muy al revés que estuviera el mundo, había leyes que ni aquella extrañísima situación podía quebrar. El nuevo Ranma podía odiar a Akane y ser un cobarde pero eso no le impedía hundirse en su propia falta en el peor momento y en el peor lugar. El nuevo Genma, por la misma regla de tres, se había esforzado al máximo por no herir sentimientos y sin embargo, habían sido sus acciones y su plan las que habían generado semejante encuentro. Y ¿qué decir sobre Shampoo que por millonésima vez veía mermado su protagonismo a pesar de haberse librado de sus principales rivales? A la postre había sido Yuko y no ella la que se llevara el gato al agua. Podríamos llamarla la gran paradoja de la humanidad. Casi siempre, nuestro reverso más perfecto consigue los mismos resultados que nosotros.

Yuko lloraba en un rincón. Cada tanto dejaba salir sentidos suspiros y algún que otro gemido de dolor. Ranma, por su parte, se había olvidado totalmente de ella. Podría decirse que la ignoraba aunque probablemente no fuera a propósito. A una distancia prudencial, analizaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Sea por la razón que fuera, el odio que sentía por Akane se había tornado de tal calibre que la insignificante atracción que profesaba a Yuko había pasado a segundo plano. Quizá hubiesen cambiado los polos de los sentimientos pero no las magnitudes.

-¡Qué insesible que es! Y frío. Parece mentira que sea mi hijo –protestaba Genma sin atinar a actuar-. Mírala, Shampoo. Akane sigue fuera, montando guardia y no le habla. Y la otra, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se ve totalmente despechada. Pero él tampoco le consuela. Como si no fuera con Ranma la cosa.

Shampoo asentía a todos sus razonamientos subiendo y bajando la cabeza. Hasta que coronó las explicaciones de Genma con una frase de lo más elocuente.

-Del agua de su indiferencia ya he bebido yo y no podría ser más amarga.

Mousse también había caído preso de la paradoja de los sentimientos espejados. Yuko se encontraba tan destrozada que no tardó demasiado en buscar consuelo en el único hombre libre que quedaba. Aspirar a comer segundos platos, su especialidad en el pasado, seguía siendo su método para ligar en el presente.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Me quiere? ¿O me engaña?

-Probablemente, ambas cosas –razonó el de la vista de lince-. Sin duda siente atracción hacia ti pero por las mismas razones que la sentía por Akane. No me parece posible que quiera a una y odie a la otra.

-T-tienes ra…zón. So…somos iguales. Si me quiere, es porque en realidad ama a Akane. Y si la odia, entonces, tarde o temprano me odiará a mí también.

-O a lo mejor sí que te quiere –interrumpió Genma que se había acercado-. Mirá cuán decidido viene a separarte de Mousse. Ha podido ir a aclarar las cosas con Akane pero al final ha optado por hacerlo contigo. Siente celos, sin duda.

Efectivamente, el muchacho de la coleta cubría distancias en cuestión de instantes. A lo mejor venía a montar uno de sus acostumbrados numeritos o a poner los puntos sobre las íes de su relación con Yuko. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro era bastante enfactica. Lo suficiente para que todos advirtieran perfectamente lo que se proponía hacer: pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento mucho –le dijo sin alzar la cabeza del suelo-. Estaba tan dolido por lo de Akane que no te he reconocido hasta ahora, Kodachi-san.

* * *

Instantes después, ya se había formado un semicírculo rodeando a Kodachi, muy similar a los de las reuniones de autoayuda. En el centro, la principal afectada contando sus penas y a los costados, un grupo de personas que habían experimentado un dolor similar y le apoyaban.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Vamos, Kodachi-san. Tan solo te has cortado el pelo, cambiado el nombre y te comportas como una persona normal. Pero en esencia sigues siendo la mima persona con el mismo aspecto físico.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Aún así, ¿por qué lo descubres ahora? Yo pensaba que saldrías a destrozar todo como siempre que te sientes confundido y acorralado.

-Sí, usualmente haría eso. Pero resulta que estamos todos al revés. Digamos que soy ahora un anti-Ranma. Por tanto, me he tomado mi tiempo para considerar el efecto que podrían tener mis acciones.

-¡Wow! –exclamó Genma-. Sí que eres el antiRanma perfecto. Casi ni te reconozco.

-He pensado mucho, ¿sabéis? ¿Qué tenemos en común todos los que estamos aquí?

Todos menearon la cabeza en señal de ignorancia.

-Pues que nos comportamos de forma contraria a como lo hacíamos antes. Esto tenía que incluir a Yuko. Entonces me di cuenta. Si se comportaba como Akane era porque originalmente se trataba de su reverso perfecto. Si mi prometida me quería pero no me lo decía, su contrario era alguien que me lo confesaba a diario pero mentía. Alguien que en lugar de sentir una genuina atracción, me veía como un botín, como un capricho que debía satisfacer. ¡Kodachi! Ella era la única de las cuatro que solo buscaba cumplir con vanos anhelos sin incluir en el proceso sentimientos verdaderos. Además, yo la odiaba. Ese sentimiento, profundo y sincero, es el que me empuja ahora a acariciarle el pelo. Es triste y decepcionante. Cada caricia que le estoy dando ahora, significa exactamente lo contrario. Desprecio. Y el beso solo puede significar una cosa: que no me mueve ni un pelo. De la misma forma, cada gramo del enorme rencor que siento en estos momentos por Akane puede traducirse por el más puro amor. Ahora entiendo por qué me encerró. Si vuelvo a verla, lo más probable es que intente matarla. Así de profundo era el amor que ella generaba en mí.

Genma, Shampoo y Mousse se reunieron a corta distancia y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Cada tanto alguno de los tres asentía con la cabeza.

-Vale -concluyó Genma-, estamos enfermos…pero ¿por qué nosotros? Sigo sin ver qué tenemos en común.

Kodachi miraba para otro lado. De a poco se parecía más a la original que a la falsa Yuko que había engañado a todos. Ocultaba algo. Y Ranma parecía saberlo. Mejor dicho, haberlo deducido.

-¿Happosai nunca se bebió el agua de Jusenkyo, verdad? –le preguntó Ranma mientras la rabia que aquella intuición le producia provocaba que estuviera a punto de besarla otra vez-. ¡Tú le pagaste para llevártela!

Genma les separó justo antes de que el muchacho comenzara a desvestirla.

-Hijo, desde que estás al revés…parecés mucho más sagaz y profundo que antes…

-Oye, sin insultar, ¿vale? Y ahora déjame que tengo que cantarle las cuarenta a esta diosa de la manipulación. ¿No lo entiendes? Todos los de aquí somos los apestados por Jusenkyo. Kodachi ha debido de mojarse por error mientras saboteaba mi boda. ¡Dios, qué guapa es!

Genma seguía sujetando a Ranma sin entender. Lo de Kodachi-Yuko era confuso pero parecía aclararse, lo de su reclusión forzosa también comenzaba a tener sentido…pero ¿y la historia de Akane muerta? ¿Por qué habían optado por algo tan enrevesado? ¿No era más fácil contarles la verdad de una? ¿Decirles que estaban en un psiquiátrico en lugar de una cárcel?

Fue entonces, cuando Genma tocó en su mente el meollo de la cuestión, que Mousse advirtió un hecho que daría respuesta precisamente a estos interrogantes.

-Akane no está sola.

-Es Hachiro –aclaró Kodachi-. Él planeó todo.

-No sé quién sea ese "Hachiro" pero lo estoy viendo claramente ahora –dijo Mousse asomado a la mirilla de la puerta-. Ryoga es quien está con Akane.

En la excepcional cabeza de Anti-Ranma se formó todo el cuadro de situación en un pispás. Aquello, la libertad de Ryoga, era la última pieza del puzzle. Alguien, probablemente el Doctor Tofu, había detectado un hecho inaudito, las fosas de Jusenkyo eran venenosas. Bastaba con estar maldito la suficiente cantidad de tiempo, para enloquecer. Si Kodachi había tardado menos en mutar su personalidad era, simple y llanamente, porque ya estaba loca antes de enfermar. La encargada de toda la operación habría sido Akane…

El joven de la coleta dejó escapar una risa de malvado de película antigua. El viejo Ranma quizá se hubiese horrorizado y porfiado por escapar en seguida pero ¿el nuevo…? El nuevo odiaba a Akane y aquel detalle que su joven prometida había dejado escapar, la identidad de Pe-chan, le ponían de un humor excelente. Ryoga también la amaba sinceramente. No tanto como él pero la amaba. Por tanto, estaba claro lo que había pasado. Aprovechando que Akane desconocía su maldita condición, y por culpa del veneno de Jusenkyo, se había vuelto malvado y manipulador. Seguramente le habría convencido de montar todo ese teatro. El objetivo, uno solo. Privarla de posibles defensores cuando decidiera por fin deshacerse de ella. Un villano normal, la hubiese acuchillado de buenas a primeras…pero Anti-Ryoga tenía que idear un plan retorcido y largo, opuesto a la natural linealidad del original.

El brazo izquierdo de Ranma se elevó sosteniendo una imaginaria copa.

-Brindo por tu pronta muerte, horrible Akane. Que tu ceguera te lleve a la tumba.

-¿Te parece bien ese desenlace? –le preguntó Genma con cara de Dalai-Lama.

-Claro, solo siento animadversión por ella ahora mismo.

-Sí, claro. Pero tu caso es diferente del de Ryoga. Él se ha vuelto solamente malvado. Tú en cambio eres consciente de tu situación. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tu frase sobre Kodachi: "Es triste y decepcionante. Cada caricia que le estoy dando ahora, significa exactamente lo contrario. Desprecio". ¿Vas a dejar que muera quien sabes que es el amor de tu vida solo por un detalle ínfimo como sentir un odio vivaz hacia ella? ¿Crees tú que Nodoka dejó de pujar a las quince horas de tu parto solo porque le dolía intensamente? ¿Qué se desanimó cuando el médico aseguró que la cesárea sería peligrosísima pues te encontrabas volteado? ¿Que se rindió cuando todos los doctores me rodearon para informarme que consideraban la tarea imposible pues el niño ya debía de estar muerto? ¿Te rendiste tú acaso en ese crucial momento del nacimiento o en algún otro?

Ranma oía a su padre con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. De sobra sabía que se había inventado sobre la marcha la historia de su nacimiento. De la misma forma, comprendía que, fuera real o no, la moraleja le resultaba irrefutable.

-Aunque tuvieras razón, si la busco solo duplicaría el peligro. Peor aún. Yo soy más fuerte que Ryoga y la odio más…Igual pronto saldré. Cada vez, me carcome con mayor ahinco el veneno. Llegará el momento en que no me contente con saborear su estupidez de dejarse matar por ceguera Pe-chanesca. Desearé ser yo quién le arranque el corazón del pecho. Ya sabes, obtener lo que siempre quise pero de forma literal. Irónico y perfecto.

-Hijo, un héroe es un héroe aunque odie. Y lo sabes.

* * *

Tres de la madruga del octavo día de encierro. Una terrible explosión de ladrillos, barrotes y metales retorcidos sorprendió a más de un loco de las celdas contiguas a la de Ranma. El veneno que había comenzado a comerse uno a uno los sentidos del joven de la trenza durante todos esos meses, había finalmente ascendido hasta el cerebro. Cuando se disipó el polvo, un antiRanma perfecto se hizo visible. Semejante al original pero con una mirada seria, profunda y directa. Sin timidez, nobleza o valentía. Un verdadero villano de película. Su presa se encontraba en la torre más lejana del psiquiátrico. Cierta conexión con Akane, imposible de destruir aún para un potente veneno, les seguía vinculando. Ranma conocía el paradero de Akane y Akane el de Ranma por instinto. Y daba igual si uno lo denominana ·amor" y el otro, "odio". A la postre, se trataba de un inmenso sentimiento que confluía en ambos corazones de forma sincronizada. Ni Akane necesitó oir el estruendo para saber lo que ocurría ni Ranma necesitó que Mousse le indicara el camino. Ambos sabían que la cacería había comenzado.

El primero en actuar fue Tofu. La torre se encontraba en el ala norte de la construcción. Al pie de ella, una decena de agentes armados partía en su dirección.

-Lo siento, Akane. Lo hemos hecho a tu manera y no funcionó. Puestos a elegir, un médico siempre debe priorizar la seguridad de la muchedumbre, aún en detrimento de su paciente.

El eco del llanto y los ruegos de Akane inundaba toda la construcción: "no le hagas daño". "Está enfermo". "No sabe lo que hace". "Es inofensivo" o "El veneno le ha cambiado". Nada funcionaba. Ni el contenido de sus palabras ni el tono entrecortado y amargo. Impasible como un muro, el joven doctor evadía todos sus ruegos sin darle importancia al hecho evidente de que eran pronunciados con el corazón en la boca.

Por dentro, sin embargo, Tofu se debatía entre seguir luciendo calmo y sereno o rendirse a la desesperación que amargaba a Akane. Unas enormes ojeras revelaban al visitante ocasional lo obvio: que había dedicado la última semana y media a intentar encontrar la cura a la maldición. No era fácil. De haberlo sido, ya se hubiese librado Ranma de su mitad femenina mucho tiempo atrás.

-Lo siento, Akane. No hay nada que debatir. Por muy cambiado que esté, sigue siendo fuerte y, aunque no se anime a usar su poder, tiene un claro objetivo en mente. No puedo arriesgarme.

-Pero yo sí –contestó Akane mientras le golpeaba con el primer objeto contundente con el que se topó: un matafuegos.

El galeno, tan galante como poco precavido, se desplomó sin siquiera ofrecer resistencia. Y luego, con un "lo siento" entre los labios y un "te salvaré" en el corazón, se despidió de su guarida, único refugio que le protegia de dos antiguos amantes devenidos en asesinos psicóticos.

* * *

El destino les encontró enfrentados y solos. A su alrededor, los cuerpos de los agentes enviados por Tofu. De algunos había dado cuenta Ranma con artimañas y armas caseras; de la mayoría, Akane, a base de puñetazo limpio.

-Me facilitas el trabajo, Akane. Barres con los estorbos y sales a la luz por voluntad propia. Si tanto quieres morir, no te defraudaré.

Ranma pronunció toda su amenaza, con el cuerpo encorvado y los brazos plegados sobre sí mismos. Los ojos entrecerrados, la nariz más puntiaguda que antes y cierto olor nauseabundo que le había brotado de vaya uno a saber donde. Todo junto le asemejaba a un Mr. Hyde Nerimesco. La metamorfosis no había respetado ni posturas, ni sentimientos, ni mucho menos, la gallardía. Más que Mr. Hyde parecía un Gollum frente al anillo que le habían arrebatado. Los ojos de la codicía le brillaban tanto como los del odio.

Akane aguardaba su ataque con entereza. Si le dolía el alma por ver a su hombre devenido en una cucaracha humana, más propia de una invención kafkeana que de una Rumikense, lo ocultaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Por la razón que fuera, se sabía segura y a salvo. Probablemente, ni siquiera su seguridad le importaba en aquel momento. Solo comprobar en persona que nada le pasara a Ranma. Los cuerpos caídos de la élite policial de Nerima olían a objetivo superado.

La mano de Akane se paseó por la cabellera revuelta de Ranma. El cambio había desenredado la trenza, hecho que la muchacha no dejaba pasar por alto. Una incipiente clavicie comenzaba a manifestarse pues a AntiRanma se le iban cayendo los cabellos sin la protección del bigote de dragón.

-Me gusta más así –volvío a deslizar la mano por su cabellera.

-¡Valiente arpía eres! Meterte por propia voluntad en la boca del león y acariciarle la melena justo antes de que te mastique.

-No te temo.

-¿Qué no me temes? ¿No entiendes lo que está ocurriendo aquí? Soy el contrario exacto de tu prometido. No te amo. ¡Te odio! No me da vergüenza expresar mis sentimientos. ¡Te odio! No me tardaré toda una vida en intentar conseguir lo que quiero. Lo haré ahora. ¡Voy a matarte!

Akane le dio una caricia en el rostro.

-No importa lo que te ocurra. Siempre eres Ranma. Si hubieses cambiado un poco…te temería. ¿Pero así? Te conozco demasiado bien. Sé todas tus virtudes y defectos al dedillo. Y en su proporción justa. Mi Ranma es un héroe.

-Exacto –interrumpió el joven-. Ahora soy un villano.

-Mi Ranma no es cualquier héroe. Es el hombre más valiente del mundo. Será tonto, engreído y buen luchador, pero su principal característica ha sido siempre la valentía. ¿Por qué debería temer yo, ahora, al mayor cobarde del mundo?

Ranma se sentó a analizar la nueva situación. Ese detalle sin duda se le había escapado. Ahora que la miraba con atención. Más que odio, le daba miedo. Su corta cabellera parecía a punto de encresparse, sus brazos otrora delicados, no lograban disimular sus potentes músculos. Su expresión amable, no ocultaba el mal temperamento.

Trastabillando sobre sí mismo, Ranma apenas atinó a dar dos potentes zancadas hacia atrás. Y hubiese seguido retrocediendo eternamente si no se hubiese topado de pronto, con una pared rocosa. La que daba al exterior de la construcción.

-Quizá no lo sepas, Ranma, pero estamos en una isla. No podrás escapar aunque venzas a todos. Afuera solo hay infinita cantidad de cuevas. Ha sido idea de Ryoga. Ya sabes lo prudente que es. Si los que te queremos fallamos en salvarte, al menos no harás daño a inocentes.

-Ryoga es Pe-ch…

-Adelante, Ranma. Dilo. ¿Quién soy yo? –les interrumpió Ryoga, avanazando hacia ellos con paso lento pero seguro. Se había cambiado su habitual atuendo a uno que iba mucho más a tono con su nueva personalidad. Traje, camisa y corbata blancas que contrastaban con unos impecables mocasines negros y un pañuelo negro y amarillo que asomaba del bolsillo de su saco.

Akane respiró aliviada. Con la ayuda de Ryoga le reducirían con facilidad y ya no tendría que temer por la vida de Ranma. Su amigo siempre había sido un poco más débil que él. Incluso de luchar seriamente, ninguno saldría gravemente herido.

-¿Entonces, Ranma? ¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo? ¿Rematarás tú la tarea? ¿O me la dejas a mí?

No hizo falta que Ryoga continuara con sus irónicas preguntas pues Ranma ya había optado por adoptar la actitud más conveniente para el joven distraido. Esconderse en una cueva del exterior y espiar desde allí los acontecimientos. Ryoga, probablemente, también se había convertido en un cobarde como Ranma, pero con tiempo de planear y dar rienda suelta a su locura. Iba armado con granadas, bombas y varias pistolas. En ese contexto, Akane no le causaba la menor mala impresión. Mano a mano, serían toro contra torero y daba miedo, pero ¿así? Se trataría de un corpulento carnicero contra un corderito indefenso. Akane se encontraba a las puertas del matadero y sin darse cuenta.

-Habrá que ir a por él, pobrecito mío. Le has asustado –dijo la peliazul mientras salía en su búsqueda.

_Eso, eso _–pensaba por su parte Ryoga-._ Dame la espalda, Akane. Sirvete en bandeja de plata para que te deguste a placer._

Con sus nuevas habilidades recientemente adquiridas, Ryoga hubiese sido capaz de encontrar a Ranma en un santiamén. Ninguna de las laberínticas cuevas hubiese logrado hacerle perder el norte al gps andante en que se había convertido. No sabía en cual estaba, pero le bastaba con revisarlas una a una para tarde o temprano dar con él. Solo que no lo hacía. Tan solo simulaba caer torpemente una y otra vez en el mismo pasaje hasta que la muchacha se confiara demasiado. Y luego, zas. Navajazo y fin de la historia. En rigor podría deshacerse de ella de un solo tiro. Había tenido miles de oportunidades durante la última semana. Su malignidad, sin embargo, le dictaba otro curso de acciones. Debía hacerlo delante de Ranma. Darle la oprtunidad de salvarla y que no lo hiciera por miedo o, mejor aún, por compartir su odio. Aquel desenlace era el que anhelaba y el que había planeado cuidadosamente durante días. Por cumplir aquel objetivo, había manipulado a Kodachi, se había dejado ver por Mousse y había permitido que Ranma huyera. El mundo patas arriba y en contra de Akane porque, no lo olvidemos, siempre había sido Akane el centro de todas las intrigas. El objetivo de todos. Ranma y Ryoga la cortejaban. Y Shampoo y Ukyo, aunque lo negaran, en el fondo deseaban ser ella o como ella. Una persona tan dichosa en el amor que hasta se podía dar el lujo de ocultar sus sentimientos indefinidamente.

Lejos de allí, el resto del grupo había sido neutralizado y vuelto a encerrar. Mousse relataba los progresos de la acción colgado a los barrotes de la ventana. Genma, Shampoo y Kodachi le gritaban a Akane con todas sus fuerzas. Inútil. Se encontraban demasiado lejos. Movido por la desesperación, Genma se arrojó sobre el lavabo común y, ya convertido en panda, volvió a arrojarse, esta vez, sobre las paredes. No obtuvo éxito alguno. La bondad de carácter le había mermado un poco las fuerzas y la nueva prisión, mucho más dura y firme, hacía el resto del trabajo. Entre las escenas más patéticas que ha dado la historia de la humanidad se podría perfectamente poner la siguiente en el top-20: un panda adulto arrancándose los pelos, mechón a mechón y por pura impotencia. Más aún cuando Mousse relató el nuevo cambio de situación: "Ya está detrás de ella. Ha sacado el cuchillo".

-¡Akane! ¡Detrás de ti! –se pudo leer en un cartel de Genma.

-¡Volteate! –gritó Mousse.

Nada. No fue ese el ruego que oyó Akane.

-¡Espabila, fea!

Akane dio media vuelta con alegría. Por fin Ranma había revelado el lugar de su escondite. Y entonces, vio a Ryoga.

-¿Qué haces con eso? –le quitó el cuchillo de un manotazo-. Acordamos que no le haríamos daño.

Ryoga volvió a sacar otro más grande.

-Ya, pero nada acordamos sobre no hacerte daño a ti.

-Tú…t-tú, ¿tú también? –le señaló ocn el índice tembloroso y sin entender-. Pensaba que solo afectaba a los de Jusenkyo.

-Ajá…

-¡Dios! –Akane dejó salir lágrimas por los ojos y se los tapó con ambas manos-. ¡Qué ciega he sido! Lo siento, Ryoga. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Habrás sufrido muchísimo.

-Yo…bueno, sí. ¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no. Eres el cocodrilo de Kuno. Te entiendo perfectamente. A mi también me daría vergüenza revelar mi identidad. En todo caso, si estás maldito, tendré que salvar a ambos. Y tu problema es el mismo que Ranma. Tampoco te temo.

Ryoga sonrió.

-Lo tenía previsto. Por eso, me traje esto. Es una pistola bastante precisa ¿sabes? No es tan perfecto como lo había planeado pero me vale.

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!

Luego, la protagonista femenina de tantas aventuras cayó al suelo envuelta en sangre. Sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos fueron: "¡Qué estupidez he hecho!".

* * *

El objeto amado, inerte y cubierto de sangre, fue recogido por su media naranja y juntos huyeron a la cueva más cercana. En el exterior los alaridos de júbilo de Ryoga daban cuenta del terrible efecto del veneno de Jusenkyo. Poseído totalmente en cuerpo y alma por su bizarro particular, solo atinaba a gritar.

-¡Vamos, tortolitos! Asomad la cabeza. Solo estáis retrasando lo inevitable.

Akane arrojó un poco de agua caliente sobre el cuerpo herido de Ranma.

Un disparo en el pecho sobre la tercera costilla izquierda, otro en el hombro, y dos más en las piernas. Transformarse en chica para tener menos miedo era un plan que no había salido como esperaba. Y ahora agonizaba en brazos de Akane. Se veía cruzando el túnel famoso por el que los personajes olvidados de manga se despiden del conocimiento público. Ya veía a Astroboy y algún otro héroe cuyo nombre ya no conocía, cuando llego a sus oídos el ruego implorante de Akane.

-Por favor, no te mueras. Yo…yo te amo.

Y aquello claro está, le salvó. Después de todo era antiRanma. ¿Cómo evitar la tentación de parodiarse a sí mismo y a Akane?

-Te…t-te he oído.

-Tonto más que tonto –le golpeó Akane con alegría en uno de los pocos sitios que no tenía herido- ¿Por qué me defiendes, con tu vida? ¿Acaso no decías hace unos instantes que me odiabas? Y mírate ahora. Estás vivo de milagro.

-Por supuesto que te odio más que nada en el mundo y que me muero de miedo también pero…mientras yo siga siendo Ranma y tú Akane, da igual cuánto hayamos cambiado o en qué situación nos encontremos, prometo que siempre encontraré la manera de protegerte. A propósito, ¡qué fea eres!

De los labios de una Akane más que ruborizada solo pudo salir el último intento de negar sus sentimientos.

-Herido y todo, tampoco es que difieras mucho del Ranma real.

-Pero es que ahora lo pienso de verdad. Eres horrible, fea y tienes el pecho plano. Jamás me casaría con un adefesio como tú.

-¿De verdad? –suspiró Akane y le cubrió de besos-. Oh, Ranma. Yo también te quiero.

-Déjame, asquerosa –le apartó de un manotazo-. Lo único que me gusta de ti. Es ese vestido rosa que te has puesto. Te queda divinamente.

-Caramba, Ranma, ya la has cagado otra vez. ¿Ni así te puedes quedar callado? ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de malo este vestido?

-Nada, es hermoso. Te queda esplendido. Se nota que Ryoga tiene buen gusto.

-Ahhh, entiendo. A lo mejor debiera quitármelo.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

-¿Dices que te quitas la ropa? ¿No estarás tú maldita también?

-Era una broma, tonto. Además, tú eres mi maldición. Eres tú el que ha puesto mi vida de cabeza desde el primer día en que te conocí. A ti te pasa esto ahora. Pero mi vida lleva patas arriba desde que mi padre recibió esa dichosa postal.

-Akane, aunque me da mucha vergüenza, algo en mi me obliga a confesarte que yo…estem…estoy empezando a odiarte aún más. Es por culpa de ese brillo en los ojos con los que me miras ahora. No te favorece en absoluto.

-Sabes muy bien lo que significa ese brillo. Es amor.

Unos largos chorros de sudor recorrieron el rostro de Ranma. Hecho que provocó que se cubriera instintivamente la cara.

-Por favor, deja de mirarme así. Me da tanto asco que creo que voy a vomitar.

-Ay, antiRanma, si supieras cuán parecido eres a mi Ranma…

-¡Pero yo lo digo en serio!

Akane se recogió el pelo en un acto mecánico, más cercano a un tic nervioso que a una verdadera acción estética.

-Yo creía que él también lo hacía.

Un gesto despectivo salió de los labios de AntiRanma.

-Pssst, ese tonto se pasaba la mitad del día insultándote y la otra mitad golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué más hacía?

-Yo…no debiera…

-Bien sabes que no eres capaz de ocultarme nada, ANTIRANMA.

-De acuerdo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada, estaba esperando la típica interrupción de cuando estoy por decir algo romántico y jugoso.

Una sonrisa espléndida se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha.

-Ahora eres AntiRanma. Nada te salvará.

-Mierda.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo. En aquella cueva en la que se habían escondido apenas si se colaba algún rayo de luz. Por su intricadas cavidades surcaba un fuerte viento que embarullaba los cabellos de ambos jóvenes. No había mucho espacio. De hecho, el horrendo pecho de Akane –en palabras de Ranma, claro está- rozaba el brazo del muchacho. Bastaba un leve movimiento de cabezas para que, sin que nadie en el exterior lo notara, cruzaran miradas, labios y caricias.

-Ranma guarda un diario en el que escribe compulsivamente cada hora del día en que tiene ganas de besarte. Al principio solo marcaba siete u ocho momentos por día. Desde lo de la obra de teatro de Shakespeare, se pasa al menos una hora escribiendo cada segundo del día y dibujando un corazón al lado. No le juzgues. Dice que le sirve para que la vergüenza le duela un poco menos.

-Me están entrando unas ganas locas de no curarte nunca y de llenarte de besos.

-¡Jamás!

-¿Y si te dijera que planeo casarme con Kuno?

-Bueno, un besito no le haría mal a nadie.

-También me gusta Ryoga. No salgo con él porque todavía me cuesta olvidarme del doctor Tofu y de Shinosuke.

Aquellas falsas palabras atravesaron los oídos de antiRanma en un santiamén y se depositaron en su cerebro. Si hubiese tenido tiempo de oler la trampa, quizá no hubiese caído, pero la femenina fragancia de Akane le provocaba tanto asco que casi ni podía pensar. Así pues, lleno de celos y odio, comenzó de pronto a sentir un poco de atracción hacia a Akane, momento que aprovechó la chica para cumplir con su promesa y partirle los labios de un soberano besucón.

-Puajjj, -escupió Ranma al suelo-. Ha sido horrible.

-A mi me gustó. Y solo hizo falta mentirte un poquito.

-Me encanta la forma que tienes de manipularme. Me recuerdas a los bellos planes de Nabiki. Ojalá el tonto de mi padre me hubiese comprometido con ella.

* * *

Como había dicho antes, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido alrededor de ellos para darles intimidad y permitirles por fin completar una escena romántica sin interrupciones. El hechizo de Jusenkyo había funcionado espléndidamente para alejar intrusos de antiRanma y Akane pero también había provocado la furia de Ryoga. Su fatal sentido de la orientación se había trasmutado en una finísima intuición para hallar caminos y objetos perdidos. Si no lograba dar con la parejita, eso quería decir que su despite original era menos poderoso que la maldición original de Ranma: las constantes interrupciones. Aquella certeza le hacía bramar, chillar y ofuscarse.

-Muy bien. Muy bien. Vosotros lo habéis pedido. Si no puedo hallaros, tendré que optar por el plan C: volar la fortaleza entera. He escondido un arsenal en puntos estratégicos del mapa. Ya me gustaría ver cómo os las arregláis para llegar al interruptor antes que yo. Os daré una pista. Se encuentra en el último piso de la torre este.

-Yo iré, Ranma. Tú tienes que descansar y recuperarte. Por el camino te mandaré a Tofu.

El joven sin coleta cual jinete sin cabeza se levantó sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de dolor.

-No llegarás a tiempo. Esto es un trabajo para antiRanma.

Akane le observó de pies a cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies. Su prometido se había convertido en una caja de sorpresas continuas. Parecía ileso.

-¿Será posible? Estás…bien. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo entenderás. Ahora dame la mano y no la sueltes por nada.

Un suspiró de resignación fue exhalado por la jovencita. Luego, caminó junto a él, frustrada pero alegre pues sus manos volvían a juntarse, más allá del escalofrío del que el muchacho no lograba librarse.

-Ranma, antiRanma. Al final siempre termino confiándote todo a ti.

* * *

Minutos después, un jadeante y triunfal Ryoga llegaba hasta el interruptor camuflado tras una falsa pared de la torre oeste del complejo, la contraria de las que le había dicho, y lo activaba…nada. Unos cuantos cables pelados unos metros más adelante echaban chispas junto al causante de su cortocircuito: Ranma.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Si he tomado el camino más corto y te he engañado sobre su localización?

-Ahora soy Anti-Ranma. Si antes, cada vez que estaba a punto de lograr mis objetivos, alguna cosa extraña me lo impedía, hoy el destino juega a mi favor. Ahora podría incluso no ocuparme de ti y ya algún maremoto espontáneo o similar te impediría vencerme. Soy virtualmente invunerable. ¿Sabes cómo he llegado aquí? Me he topado por el camino con un gps, un sensor de bombas, uno patines y un billete de lotería premiado. ¿Sabes por qué no estoy herido? Por la misma razón. Todos tus disparos han pasado a milímetros de mis puntos vitales. Ninguno ha causado mayor daño que un golpe de los que solías darme cuando eras valiente.

Ryoga acusó el impacto con entereza. Ranma parecía llevarle la delantera pero él guardaba un as bajo la manga.

-Sin embargo, antes siempre me ganabas. Ahora que estamos al revés, lo natural es que te venza yo a ti. Antes tú eras el protagonista, ahora lo soy yo.

-Tienes razón. Si peleamos, perderé –repuso Ranma con malicia-. Ahora ya no soy fuerte, ni noble, ni sacrificado como antes. En el pasado jamás hubiese traicionado a un amigo contándole a Akane que Ryoga es Pe-chan. Eso iría en contra de mis principios. Ahora, ups…se me ha escapado.

Una gigantesca sombra que se escondía detrás de Ranma comenzó a emanar un potente ki violáceo de pelea. Luego, ambos jóvenes salieron volando por los aires.

-Intentar matarme es una cosa –bramó la del mazo- pero mentirme es otra totalmente diferente, so degenerados.

Para cuando Ranma y Ryoga recobraron la consciencia, Tofu por fin había hallado la cura y se las había inyectado. Un final feliz en toda regla salvo por algunos detalles…un panda sin pelo se hundió en lo más profundo de la jungla y juró no volver a aparecer hasta que le creciera todo. Y la pareja ya había vuelto a la normalidad, es decir, a no confiar el uno en el otro, por lo menos superficialmente hablando.

Caminaban de regreso al dojo en soledad.

-¿Por qué me mandaste a volar a mi también?

-Por ocultarme la verdad sobre Ryoga y por besar a Kodachi. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-Y tú me hiciste creer que estabas muerta. ¿Te parece bonito?

-Pues sí. Si creías que estaba muerta se te irían las ganas de hacerme cosas raras…

-O sea que sabías que te amaba.

Akane se sonrojó.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabías. Por eso fingiste tu muerte. Lo acabas de decir.

Akane dio un pequeño salto y se metió en su cuarto. Luego se asomó.

-¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído bien.

Ranma subió las escaleras con cierta nostalgia en el rostro. La experiencia entera les había hecho cambiar a los dos. Aquello, la falta de concreción amorosa, ya parecía un juego de mutua complicidad. Bien visto, ya no le daba vergüenza decírselo. Solo necesitaba un buen momento y un poco de la buena fortuna de la que poseía el antiRanma. ¿Cuán difícil podría ser? Su decimoquinto cuaderno del amor seguía esperándole en el cuarto para que rellenara los instantes en los que pensó en Akane durante los últimos días. La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco. Luego la almohada cayó al suelo empujada por una ávida mano que tanteaba cada centímetro del colchón sin hallar su tesoro.

-¿Buscas esto?

Y allí estaba antiAkane en su cuarto hojeando su cuaderno de los secretos amorosos. Y digo que era antiAkane pues por fin se había animado a tomar la iniciativa, harta de esperarle y con sus certezas amorosas ya confirmadas, solo quedaba dar el paso y lo había dado.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que escribamos juntos en estas hojas, amor mío.

Fin.

PS: Ah, sí, ¡el beso! Ese día no se lo dieron. Ni al siguiente. Fue durante el tercero desde que regresaran del psiquiátrico. Ya iban de la mano y se consideraban mutuamente novios pero no había pasado de allí. Las palabras de Ranma sobre el primer contacto por muy antiranmanescas que fueran, pesaban: "Puajjj. Ha sido horrible". Sucedió entonces que se toparon con Kodachi y con Ryoga. Ambos se habían esfumado desde que Tofu les curara, envueltos en la más oprobiosa vergüenza. Sus peores secretos: la identidad de uno y la treta de la otra, habían salido a la luz. Ranma alzó la cabeza al verlos y paso de largo con orgullo. Akane le siguió de la mano sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No hacía falta reprocharles nada pues ya no jugaban en la misma liga del ridículo. Ahora Akane era de Ranma y Ranma de Akane. Y ya nunca se perderían. Instantes después se besaron.

* * *

Historia Bonus

Otra romántica cita de Gohan y Videl

El jueves 30 de mayo a eso de las 15:00 hs. Minefine7 recibió el siguiente mensaje de la madre de Videl: "¿Podrías recoger a Videl a la salida del cole y cuidarla hasta que llegue? El dentista lleva más de una hora de retraso en el orden de atención".

Cuando Gohan se enteró del tema, decidió tomarse el asunto como lo que era: una cita en toda regla. Ya sabéis; la timidez le puede…En fin, el caso es que insisitió en que en lugar de llevarla a casa, nos fuéramos al ciber del pueblo a pasar la tarde.

-¿Te parece, Gohan? Allí solo hay juegos de chicos. Videl seguro que se aburre.

-¿Cómo se va a aburrir si está conmigo?

Lo dicho; mi hijo es tan humilde y tímido que llega a conmoverme. Quince minutos después estaban los dos jugando a counter-strike contra dos compañeritos dos años mayores. Llamémosles "Freezer" y "Cell".

-¿Y esa quién es, Gohan? –preguntó Freezer con malicia.

-Es mi novia.

-¡Ah! –se abrazó a Cell y comenzaron a cantar- ¡Gohan tiene novia! ¡Gohan tiene novia!

-Sí –respondieron los dos al unísono. Somos novios.

-Ah. ¿No os molesta que cantemos?

-No. ¡Tengo novia! ¡Tengo novia! –comenzó a cantar Gohan.

-¡Tengo novio! ¡Tengo novio! –replicó Videl.

Yo creo que aún hoy, con dos hijos en mi haber, me moriría de vergüenza si un puñado de niñatos me rodeara y empezaran a cantar: "A Sensei le gusta Minefine7". Y desde luego, conseguir que Minefine7 se ponga a jugar a algo de chicos conmigo como el counter-strike me parece una utopía de muy difícil concreción. Tampoco me puedo quejar; entre las múltiples virtudes de Minefine7 que os estuve narrando en anteriores historias bonus me olvidé de la más importante. ¡Le gusta el futbol! Y si a eso le sumamos su memoria fotográfica para los nombres y las fechas, pues sí, es una enciclopedia futbolística andante, capaz de deciros la formación del River Plate del 92 y su posición final en tabla sin siquiera pestañear.

Volviendo a la cita de los niños, al rato les dio hambre y les compré un paquete a cada uno de patatas. En su interior venía uno de esos rascas que prometen fabulosos premios pero que solo salen en uno de cada cien millones de paquetes.

-Oh –se lamentó Videl-, he perdido.

-Toma el mío, Videl. Seguro que tienes más suerte.

A medida que rascaba el segundo papelito, a Videl le iban centelleando los ojos más y más. ¿Estaría emocionada por el regalo de su novio? ¿Sería posible que le hubiera salido premio? No, le pasaba desde su perspectiva, algo aún más romántico y emocionante.

-"Siga participando". ¿Te das cuenta, Gohan? A los dos nos salió exactamente lo mismo. Se nota que estamos predestinados…

Predestinados o no (¡qué vocabulario complejo que usa la niñata de siete años!), se volvieron los dos de la mano a seguir jugando. A propósito, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que más de la mitad del paquete de Videl estaba predestinado a terminar en el estómago de Gohan.

Levanten la mano ahora, los que piensen que es totalmente imposible generar una escena romántica jugando al counter. ¿Sois mayoría, verdad? Pues os equivocáis. Y no una, sino dos veces. Poneos en el lugar de Videl. Una pobre soldadita sin experiencia que debe ser protegida de los "malos" por su héroe. ¿Os parece escasamente romántico y hasta cierto punto, machista? Bien, imaginaos, entonces, a una sincronizada máquina de matar que se escondía hasta que mataran a Gohan y luego simulaba: "Oh, Gohan has perdido y yo no sé manejar esto…necesito ayuda" (mentirosa, si te escondíste en el lugar preciso en el momento adecuado). Acto seguido, Gohan se levantaba, la rodeaba con ambos brazos, y así, abrazados, ella sentada y él parado detrás suyo, la iba guiando por el mapa virtual. Llegados al punto de encuentro, Videl retomaba el control de los mandos y se merendaba a los "malos". Y Gohan, por supuesto, más orgulloso que Ranma por tener una maniática asesina de novia.

Pasada una horita, comenzaron a aburrise y a Gohan se le ocurrió ponerse a hacer avioncitos de papel. Videl a su lado, también hacía los suyos. Y Minefine7 los miraba con infinita ternura.

-Ahora se los intercambiarán y los guardarán por siempre. Y cuando sean mayores y se reencuentren se reconocerán por los avioncitos.

-No sé –le repuse-, me parece que su relación ya está a otro nivel.

-¿Por?

-Porque ahora Gohan está haciendo pis y ella está con él, dentro del baño y hablándole sobre la mejor forma de plegar el papel para que el avión vuele más.

A continuación volvieron a jugar al counter-strike. Lamentablemente, a Freezer y Cell se les acabó el tiempo, así que tuvieron que enfrentarase novio contra novia. Malo…y peor si dos almas envidiosas y resentidas se sientan al lado de Gohan a intentar sabotear la relación.

-Parece que tu novia juega mejor que tú, Gohan. Jajajaja –se burló Cell.

-Sí, yo a mi novia jamás le permitiría que me gane a nada –agregó Freezer.

Gohan se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no tienes novia.

-Bueno, pero si la tuviera. Jamás me ganaría a nada. Eres patético. La marioneta de Videl.

Y Gohan cayó de lleno en la trampa.

-Yo podría ganarle si quisiera. Me estoy dejando matar porque es mi novia.

Y a Videl, que estaba muy cerca le creció de golpe la vena del enojo akanil. Y pum, tiro a la sien desde el otro lado del mapa.

-¿Ves? Me estoy dejando.

Pum. Pum. Otros dos certeros disparos más dejaron el marcador en 17-0.

-Yo le diría a mi novia…

-No tienes –le interrumpió Gohan.

-De acueeeerdo. Si yo tuviera novia y estuviera en tu situación, le amenazaría. Le diría como me vuelvas a matar, rompemos.

-Eso –agregó Cell-. Tienes que impedir que te siga matando. Si no lo haces, ya no serás digno de seguir jugando con nosotros…si yo tuviera novia, lo conseguiría con una sola orden.

Gohan suspiró. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. ¿El amor o el honor infantil?

-No soy muy de dar órdenes pero puedo conseguir que deje de dispararme con una sola palabra.

Cuando oyó semejante manifestación de control, la vena guerrera de Videl se hinchó al máximo. Dijera lo que dijera Gohan, la respuesta sería la misma: descargar todas las balas que le quedaban sobre su pretenciosa cabeza. Dicho en otras palabras, se quedaría sin ambas cosas. Sin su estúpido honor de jugador de counter-strike y sin novia.

La tensión iba en aumento. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Rogaría por su perdón, le amenazaría, intentaría negociar, comprar el fin de las hostilidades con algún regalo? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo conseguiría cualquiera de aquellas opciones con una sola palabra?

-¿Tablas?

Videl miró a un lado, a otro. Se aseguró de que realmente le estuviera hablando a ella y no a Shampoo y luego se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Claro.

Por suerte para Gohan, todavía estaba fresco el trauma del torneo de ajedrez…y Freezer y Cell se tuvieron que marchar con el rabo entre las piernas.

No es por burlarme de vosotros pero ¿os imagináis a Ranma diciendo "tablas"? ¿O a Akane saltando a sus brazos y gritando "claro? No, ¿verdad? ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si estuvieran en la exacta misma situación? Obviamente, Ranma la amenzaría con romper el compromiso. Y por supuesto, ella aceptaría y le ganaría. Luego él quedaría destrozado, seguiría practicando en secreto y la buscaría en todo momento sin quedar muy claro si desea hacer las paces u obtener una revancha. Al final la cosa se enredaría porque Ranma se vería obligado a confesar que no puede vivir sin ella pero Akane lo interpretaría como una trampa para conseguir la revancha.

El diálogo sería más o menos así:

-Juega otra vez conmigo.

-No pienso volver a hacer nada contigo nunca más. Ni jugar, ni estudiar ni casarme.

-En ese caso, mi vida ya no tiene sentido. He perdido todo lo que era importante para mí.

-Si tanto te va afectar perder tu dichoso honor de artista marcial virtual, terminemos con esto de una vez. Venga, te desafio, Ranma Saotome.

-No, yo me refería a…oh, rayos, es igual. Juguemos.

La partida se desarrollaría de forma similar pero Ranma sacaría provecho del estado de total frustración de Akane y justo cuando está por ganarle a su prometida, él le ofrecería "tablas". Da para un one-shot…aunque ya sabéis el final. Mejor lo dejamos como historia bonus de Gohan y Videl.

Fin de la historia bonus.

PS: Lo sé, lo sé. La historia bonus me salió más graciosa y romántica que la de Ranma y Akane. Y eso que no mencioné a Bulmita.

PS2: Como diría la mamá de la nana Fine de la serie de los noventa, _La niñera_: "Al hombre no se le gana hasta después del matrimonio".

* * *

Comentarios

Estimados todos. Sí, claaaaro, por supuesto. Caritas volteadas. Claro que lo sabía. si era obvio...me estaba haciendo el tonto. Ejem...caritas volteadas...y yo que pensaba que se trataba de una intricada red de códigos adolescentes para que los adultos no entendamos nada como el geringoso...

Estimada Massy13. Al final le he encontrado el verdadero uso al movil: Jugar al Pou. Culpa de Gohan.

Estimada Akyfin02. Me ha costado un poco de tortícolis pero he lgorado ver las caritas de lado.

Estimado lu4AVG. Si, estoy de acuerdo. Akane es tal como la pintas. Pero a la hora de redactar, suelo usar más a Ranma que a Akane por razones obvias y me dejo llevar por el punto de vista del muchacho que no es muy imparcial que digamos.

Estimada Ai. Ay, la prima de Akane. Pensaba incluirla en el final hiperfeliz y me olvidé. Lástima. Ya aparecerá en otro one-shot. Ah, y gracias por advertirme del error en el final del capítulo pasado. Es un three-shot como casi siempre. :D.

Estimada Shiroki-San. ¿Line? Ya lo veré, gracias. ¿Los emoticones tienen origen japonés? Eso lo explica todo. Parecen ideogramas.

Estimada Majomich. A mi también me cae mal Yuko. Por eso le puse ese nombre para despistar un poco. Pobre Kodachi, no cae bien ni ocultando su personalidad.

Estimada Minefine7. Es que soy de matemáticas. No de letras.


	55. La regla alegre

La regla alegre.

_Teniendo en cuenta que estáis tan ocupados en vuestros exámenes que mi último fic pasó con más pena que gloria por vuestras pantallas, he decidido tratar el tema más polémico que se me ocurrió, uno que no os pueda dejar indiferentes: la menstruación vista desde la óptica de un hombre. Y no de cualquiera, de uno un tanto propenso a meter la pata con sus palabras y encima aconsejado por su padre. Tened en cuenta que a la "amiga mensual" aquí en España se le llama la "regla", de allí el título de este one-shot._

_Os recuerdo que las opiniones de los personajes y del autor difieren radicalmente en muchos casos. Este es uno de ellos (¡Bien! Así no me linchan). En fin, si al final solo me comentan lu4AVG y MATT lo entenderé…_

* * *

Cuando me veo así, atado a una silla desde hace tres semanas y por voluntad propia, no puedo más que ponerme a pensar en qué he hecho mal exactamente para merecerme semejante desenlace. Repaso en mi mente los sospechosos habituales, me remonto en el tiempo y escarbo recuerdos agradables y dolorosos por igual. Hasta que por fin me topo con el causante de todo, como no, mi padre. Solo Genma Saotome podría provocar una situación tan ridícula. Quedaba poco para celebrar la boda. La segunda y definitiva. Todavía Akane no me había deslumbrado el jucio con su radiante vestido. Todavía estaba receptivo. Obviamente no podía esperarse ninguna lección constructiva de mi padre y sin embargo, era un momento tan especial, tan propicio al consejo, tan…familiar. El viejo estaba ataviado como correspondía, con un smoking, en su forma humana y hasta creo que se comportaba correctamente. Sin miserias ni tretas. Entregado formalmente a la fiesta. Alegre de salirse con la suya en el exterior. Y por dentro, alegre también porque, a la postre, se había convertido en un casamiento consentido y deseado por los novios.

-¿Nervioso?

-Para nada, papá. Lo realmente difícil ya lo he pasado antes. Me confesé.

Sus gafas dejaron salir un leve resplandor.

-Bien, vayamos al grano, entonces. Es el día y la hora. Quizás no los aprecies en su justa medida ahora, pero aún así, es mí deber compartir un poco de mi experiencia contigo. Tres consejos tengo que darte.

Y me los soltó con tal seriedad que poco pude argumentar en su contra. Su ridiculez galopante se ahogaba a la luz de la realidad. El matrimonio desde su óptica era como una batalla. Ganar o perder, equivalía a dejar de quererse. Solo el eterno empate era el que garantizaba la fortaleza de la relación. Ridículamente romántico y probablemente, acertado.

-La primera lección ya la conoces. Es la técnica Saotome. Quizás escapando no soluciones nada pero ten por seguro que no lo empeorarás. Ya aprenderás que en la mayoría de los casos, "no empeorarlo" puede considerarse un éxito rotundo.

Como dije, ridículo y aún así, desafio a cualquier hombre felizmente casado a que le refute.

-Segunda lección. Regalo material, malo. No has pensado en sus sentimientos. Le has tratado como a una prostituta a quien se le compra la felicidad. Regalo personal sin valor material, peor. Te olvidaste del aniversario, cumpleaños o lo que toque e intentas taparlo con una chorrada confeccionada malamente a último momento cuando todas las tiendas están cerradas. ¿Ningún regalo? Mejor ni hablar. ¿Los dos a la vez? El romántico y el material. Tampoco. Se anulan mutuamente. No sé bien por qué pero es así.

-Mamá no es tan mezquina y Akane tampoco –protesté, indignado-. Te lo inventas todo para justificar tu impericia para comprar regalos.

Papá elevó su dedo índice y luego lo apunto exactamente a mis ojos.

-Eso mismo. ¡Impericia! Mejor que lo aprendas ahora. Todos los hombres tenemos ese problema a la hora de obsequiar a nuestras parejas. Es una calamidad mundial científicamente demostrable.

Pasé por alto lo erróneo que me parecía su razonamiento y me dirigí directamente a la moraleja. Con un poco de suerte, si lograba que terminara de "educarme", quizá me dejara en paz de una vez.

-¿Entonces? ¿Si no hay regalo bueno, qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?

-Eso mismo. Que no lo hay. Por tanto, no sufras. No te esfuerces, no gastes. Comprar un anillo de diamantes es como gastarse una fortuna para ir a ver la final de fútbol de Yokohama Marinos y que luego pierda. Te quedas sin la pasta y sin la alegría. Solo que en el caso del anillo, la decepción es segura. El Yokohama a veces gana.

-Vaya mierda de consejo.

-Advertido estás. La otra opción es fijarte en lo que le ha regalado el esposo de su mejor amiga y darle lo mismo pero mejor. Así por lo menos podrá restregárselo por la cara. Igual me temo que tomarás este consejo como hipermachista.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Y luego, a pesar de haber descendido magistralmente su credibilidad a cero en unas pocas frases, me dio el tercer consejo al oído. Susurrando ya no sé cuántas burradas sobre la alquimia de las mujeres y sus humores.

-Eso es un mito –le repuse.

-No, hijo. Es raro pero existe. Ocurre aproximadamente cada dos años.

-Tonterías…

-De acuerdo –aceptó mi escepticismo con sabiduría-, ya lo vivirás. Recuerda los tres signos. El cielo despejado, el viento generando pequeños remolinos por todos lados y el silencio penetrante.

Aquella conversación ganó prontamente un lugar preferencial en la papelera de reciclaje de mi memoria y durante al menos veinte meses estuvo a punto de ser borrada definitivamente. Mi escasa materia gris libre para hechos que no se relacionaran con las artes marciales debía de ocuparse de imágenes y eventos mucho más dulces y deliciosos. Mi Akane por fin mia, el casamiento, la luna de miel y los primeros meses idílicos. Verdad es que cuando estaba por cumplirse el primer aniversario de casados soñé con Genma burlándose de mi "impericia" mientras Akane me revoleaba el bracelete que le había elegido. Y aunque al final Akane aceptó gustosa el regalo, también es cierto que en alguna ocasión en que me sentí acorralado con frases como: "Dime la verdad…¿me queda bien este vestido?", había acudido a la técnica Saotome con espléndidos resultados. Por eso cuando hace exactamente treinta y dos días salí a pasear a Pe-chan 2 (Pe-chan 1 desapareció misteriosamente desde el día de la boda) y noté que el cielo estaba sorprendentemente despejado me puse de forma subliminal en guardia. Era consciente de que tampoco se trataba de un hecho climatológico tan excepcional. Pero a la falta de nubes se sumaba la total ausencia de pájaros, hojas, aviones o helicópteros. Vacío total.

Y puesto que no había pájaros ni personas caminando, ni siquiera coches, la tercera condición, el silencio penetrante, también se cumplía. Pero no fue hasta que advertí que me rodeaban chiquicientos remolinos de aire del tamaño de una caja de zapatos que no recordé las palabras del viejo: "Existe. Espera y verás".

Pe-chan 2 y yo regresamos a casa un poco antes de lo acostumbrado. De seguro me había olvidado de hacer algo pero por mucho que me concentraba no lograba dar con lo que me había comprometido a hacer. El trauma de percibir las tres señales de papá me había nublado el juicio por completo. Unos suaves gemidos patinaban por el pasillo que daba al cuarto nupcial. Y digo que patinaban porque de tan ligeros y escurridizos parecía que llevaban una media hora merodeando el lugar sin atreverse a salir al exterior. Alguien intentaba ocultar un profundo sentimiento corporal y sin haberlo conseguido le daba vida a aquellos duendecitos sonoros. Su naturaleza de murmullo imperceptible no me impedía verlos y sentirlos aunque apenas los oyera. Akane, su creadora, se agitaba en la cama con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago.

-¿Ya te ha bajado, amor?

-No, pero han comenzado los dolores. Creo que me quedaré en cama un poco más.

-De acuerdo –le repuse mientras me dirigía a la cocina a servirle el desayuno a Pe-chan 2.

-Oye, Ranma. ¿Te has acordado de comprar el ibuprofeno?

¿Técnica Saotome con un veloz regreso? ¿Sinceridad absoluta? ¿Mentira inconducente?

Me decanté por la segunda.

-Me he olvidado. Ahora vuelvo.

-N-no, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo un rato. Abrázame la tripa. Me dará calor.

Seguí sus órdenes con prudencia. Regla y descuido garrafal no suelen llevarse muy bien. Por la ventana, el cielo seguía despejado. Los pequeños remolinos de viento ya tenían el tamaño de una sandía. Lo único que se oía era los todavía ligerísimos gemidos que dejaba salir los labios de mi mujer. Cuando deposité mi mano sobre su vientre cesaron como por arte de magia. Ella me daba la espalda aunque le oía jadear.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Eres mejor que el ibuprofeno. Lástima que te tengas que ir.

-Puedo quedarme si te sientes sola.

-No. No. Tampoco es que esté enferma. En un ratito me levanto. Además tu reunión de artistas marciales es importante para ti. Como lo es para mí lo de mañana. A propósito, ¿Has recogido ya tu traje de la tintorería?

-Estem. Será mejor que te vaya a comprar el remedio…

-¿Técnica Saotome tan temprano en la mañana? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Perdí el dinero que me diste. Peleando con Ryoga. Ya sabes cuando ataca no avisa. Llevo buscando la maldita billetera desde ayer.

-¿Eso es todo, tonto? Habermelo dicho. En la cómoda tengo más dinero ahorrado. Y cómprate una corbata de camino. Que sea roja a ser posible.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Parecía increíble que fuera a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿No vas a sacarme el mazo?

-Yo ya no hago eso. Venga, abrázame otra vez que me está entrando frío en la barriga.

Y volví a abracerle. ¿Quién en su sano juicio osaría contradecirle en algo así? ¿Qué importancia podía tener si apenas una semana atrás me había mandado a volar solo por insinuar que podíamos salir a comer afuera en lugar de degustar una de sus comidas caseras? Yo desde luego no lo haría. Entonces se volvieron a cruzar por mi mente las estúpidas palabras de mi padre: "Ranma, existen tres fases en toda regla. La menstruación propiamente dicha que, en teoría dura dos o tres días pero que en la práctica se alarga casi una semana. La pre-regla que son los malestares previos (otra semana) y la post-regla que también suele abarcar unos siete días. La última semana del mes se corresponde con la ovulación. También suele ser peligrosa. Sin embargo, al menos una vez cada veinticuatro ciclos, se da lo que denominamos _la regla alegre_. Una especie de compensación divina por aguantar tanto daño. Durante ese ciclo en especial, todo vale. No importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer o cuán mal hecho te quede la actividad en concreto que te han encargado, nadie te reclamará nada. Al contrario, serás premiado compulsivamente. Aprovecha el día. Como ya dije, no volverá a repetirse en años. Los signos ya los sabes: silencio, remolinos de aire y cielo despejado".

Entonces como si Akane quisiera demostrarme cuán certera y verdadera era la máxima de mi padre, apoyó su trasero sobre mí y me dijo:

-¿Te apetece?

-Siempre –repuse medio acalorado-. ¿Pero no estabas molesta? Digo, del estómago.

-Sí, aunque todavía no me ha bajado. Podría ser nuestra última oportunidad en un par de días. Además, Sayuri dice que hacerlo acelera el proceso.

-No sé yo…

-Olvidate de todo lo que dije antes –me acarició juguetona mientras se volteaba, envolviéndome en su red de caricias-. La verdadera razón es que hoy estás muy apuesto. Quizá sea el clima pero realmente me apetece.

* * *

-Cariño. Cariño.

Desperté sobresaltado. Lo último que recordaba era haberme desahogado con Akane y luego apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-Mira, he traido el traje, el ibuprofeno y…tachán: una corbata roja.

-Yo…lo siento –me froté los ojos-. Parece que me quedé dormido.

-Tranquilo, fue mi culpa. Yo te pedí que te acurrucaras sobre mí. Ya te lo dije. Eres mejor que el ibuprofeno. Y más guapo.

-Aún así. Podrías haberme despertado. Afuera hace frio. Pensaba que…

-Dormías como un bebé –me interrumpió-. Preferí abrigarme bien y salir. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, claro. Ahora me la pruebo.

Pero no me la probé. Akane volvió a arrojarse sobre mí con el rostro alegre y el cuerpo sugerente. "Todavía sigue sin bajar" me susurro mientras me mordisqueaba una oreja.

Al rato caímos los dos exhaustos sobre el sofá del comedor. Hasta allí habíamos llegado entre unos y otros arrumacos. La voz de mi padre ya sonaba en mi cabeza como un tambor de semana santa: "Aprovecha el día. ¡Aprovéchalo!". Llevaba unas horas tan primorosamente perfectas que me sentí tentado de refutar una de las lecciones de Genma. Le haría un regalo muy especial a mi mujer.

-Akane –le dije sin dejar de abrazarle-. Yo…estem…¿te molestaría mucho si no acudo a la reunión de artistas marciales?

-A mi me da igual. Pero pensaba que te gustaba.

-Ya. Pero no sé. Me apetece quedarme contigo. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar fuera? Hay un sitio al que te quiero llevar incluso desde antes de…ya sabes…Es un poco caro y hace unos años, aún de haber osado a pedírtelo, no hubiese podido permitirmelo pero ahora…

Sus ojos se encendieron como dos luceros. Sé que es una frase cursi pero se ajusta bastante bien a la alegría interna que aquello desató en ella. Creo que no es un secreto si digo que nuestro noviazgo fue tan breve y embarullado que pocas oportunidades tuvimos de regalarnos una cita en condiciones.

-Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Y entonces noté como unas cuantas lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos sin que pudiera retenerlas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo? –dijo Akane.

-No –le repuse tratando de contener mi emoción-. Ha sido tu frase. Precisamente el Restaurante se llama así: "El fin del mundo". Lo vi por primera vez un día en que me mandaste a volar lejos y caí a sus puertas. En seguida se me ocurrió el juego de palabras. Invitarte al "Fin del mundo". No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que he practicado la propuesta sin animarme nunca a invitarte. Todas las tardes por lo menos una hora encerrado en mi habitación.

Akane me secó las lágrimas con el anverso de su mano.

-¿Con que eso hacías? Mira que tengo la mente podrida. Por favor, esposo mío, llévame al fin del mundo y comamos juntos.

Se trataba de un obsequio caro, sin duda, pero teñido de tanto sentimentalismo, de cumplir con una fantasía tan intensa, que nadie podría negar que había fusionado perfectamente los dos tipos de regalo que mi padre aseguraba que no se podían juntar.

Al final, terminé estrenando la bendita corbata y usando el traje en el restaurante. En rigor a la verdad a Akane no le gustaban demasiado aquellos platos petulantes preparados para niñatos ricos pero se las ingenió para encontrar una ensalada normalita cuyos prohibitivamente caros aderezos, se cuidó muy bien de no utilizar. Las vistas, a un acantilado con vegetación exuberante y el cielo estrellado que se perdía en el horizonte, generaron la atmósfera que había imaginado por años. No recuerdo bien qué comí pero me gustó. ¡Qué tontería! Con Akane a mi lado, cualquier cosa sabía bien. Platicamos y platicamos durante horas como si apenas nos conociériamos, como si yo no supiera perfectamente que su color preferido era el rojo intenso de los pimientos, ese que esconde al mal observador, unas tonalidades naranjas y amarillas que hipnotizan. Proseguimos jugando a que era nuestra primera cita y recién nos conocíamos hasta que de pronto me animé:

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Sabes que no sé.

-No, no lo sé. Es nuestra primera cita. Además yo tampoco. Pero seguro que es divertido.

-Me da vergüenza.

-Y a mi me la dio invitarte. Pero aquí estamos.

-Usualmente te pegaría solo por insinuarlo, pero hoy estás tan galante que no puedo decirte que no a nada.

La verdad es que estaba aprovechando el día espléndidamente. Seguro que el viejo se refería a cosas más materiales como sacarle dinero o conseguir que se comprometiera a realizar las tareas comunes más arduas durante dos meses. Pero yo prefería esto. Tonto de mí. ¿Qué tenía de raro o especial que Akane me amara? ¿Qué nos acarameláramos en un baile lento? ¿O realizar el acto amoroso dos veces seguidas? Aquellos eran simples hechos que no había disfrutado lo suficiente en el pasado por falta de decisión. Solo eso me había faltado. Ni hechizos, ni bobadas climáticas. Desde luego, Genma era un idiota y yo también por creerle, por atribuir las cosas maravillosas de mi vida a una vana conjunción de astros. Solo que a aquella conclusión llegué un rato después.

-Ranma, nunca te había visto tan conteto. Se nota que realmente te hacía ilusión traerme aquí.

-Sí, lástima que esto se termine hoy…

-¿Por qué? –me repuso, juguetona-. ¿Piensas divorciarte de mi mañana?

Y entonces se lo conté. Estaba tan convencido de que existía aquello de la regla alegre y que estaba funcionando entonces, que no corría riesgos de ser vapuleado.

-Si serás idiota…´-balbuceó entre pucheros-. Yo aguantando este dolor para darte el gusto y tú, imaginándote idioteces. Tranquilo, no te daré con el mazo. No hace falta. Te puedes dar tu solito porque solito te vas a quedar.

Y efectivamente así me quedé, perplejo y sorprendido. Las campanadas en el exterior marcaban la medianoche. En rigor a la verdad, habían pasado ya las veinticuatro horas predicadas por Genma: "El segundo día de regla alegre es fatalmente normal. La impunidad total solo se extiende hasta las 24 horas del primer día". Casualidad o no, jamás lograría refutarle ni me interesaba. Lo realmente importante entonces era alcanzar a Akane y arreglarlo. Pagué la cuenta y me eché los últimos cinco bocados al mismo tiempo en la boca mientras corría tras ella. No me juzguéis, soy hombre. Si pago por comida, pues la como. A lo lejos, el amor de mi vida bajaba la larga escalinata y estaba por ganar la calle cuando tropezó y rompió el taco de su zapatito de cristal. Era mi oportunidad, si daba dos saltos bien calculados, le alcanzaba. Pero no pude, mientras ella se quitaba el complemento de vestir roto y partía en dirección desconocida, yo no lograba juntar las fuerzas necesarias. La verdad es que había engullido como un Pe-chan 1 y de tan pesado que estaba no logra levantar vuelo. Para cuando estuve fuera, no había ni señal de ella. Tan solo una especie de carroza roja que se perdía en el horizonte, tirada por dos caballos pura sangre y…su zapatito roto en el segundo peldaño de la escalera. Lo recogí y…roto, él y roto, yo, nos marchamos.

La busqué por los sitios habituales. En casa, en la de Sayuri, en lo del doctor Tofu (a lo mejor se había hecho daño al caer) y en el Dojo.

Nabiki oyó mi relato entero con atención. Destilaba ira por todos sus poros.

-¿Sabes que mi hermana y yo estamos sincronizadas?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que nos viene el mismo día! Mal momento has elegido para burlarte de mí.

-Yo…lo siento. Ha sido mi padre…por favor, ayúdame. Si te sientes igual que ella, sabrás perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir su perdón. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¡Nada! –exclamó-. Jamás lo entenderías. No eres mujer…bueno, 2000 yens serían un buen comienzo.

Pagué y me marché a casa con un estúpido plan en la cabeza. El que me tiene aquí. En rigor a la verdad, sí que podía saber lo que se sentía. Tan solo debía permanecer en mi forma femenina sin cambiar el tiempo suficiente para ovular y luego completar el proceso. Nunca lo había sufrido pero tenía la posibilidad latente escondida en mi maldición. Me até a una silla para evitar la tentación de transformarme en hombre y comencé a esperar. Ya, ya, ya sé que es una estupidez. Que Akane no estaba tan enojada y que había mil formas mejores de compensarle que autoflagelarme…pero soy así. Sentía y siento la culpa suficiente como para hacer una locura.

* * *

Cuando Akane llegó al día siguiente -se había pasado la noche hablando sobre "hombres" en casa de Kasumi-, ya ni pizca de mal humor le quedaba. Mi querida y entrañable cuñada le había hecho ver lo dulcemente inocente que había sido mi comportamiento.

Nabiki venía con ellas. Yo hedía a culpa y su sensible olfato lo decodificaba en su justa medida: dinero fácil. Cuando las tres hermanas Tendo me vieron en tal ridícula situación reaccionaron según su más que previsible forma de pensar. Akane intentó liberarme a las patadas. Kasumi quiso poner paños frios en el asunto. Y por supuesto, Nabiki se apoderó de la situación en un santiamén. Pronto, y antes de que pudiera salirme de este embrollo, miles de mujeres, líderes feministas de todo Japón, supieron de mi decisión y se agoparon en le jardín de nuestra casa. Me convertí en una especie de fantoche, héroe y bufón de aquella masa. Y ya no me fue posible escaquearme. Menos cuando Nabiki les cobraba la entrada para ver al patético hombre reglante.

La noticia dio la vuelta al mundo en un santiamén. Por primera vez un hombre sufriría los dolores menstruales y junto a su mujer y cuñada. ¿Quién los soportaría mejor? Efectivamente, dado que comencé el ciclo aquella noche, la regla lógicamente me caería un mes después, cuando le tocara nuevamente a Akane y Nabiki. Ambas harían de contraejemplos femeninos.

Por supuesto no todos estaban de acuerdo con el experimento. Akane la primera, aunque no lograra liberarse de la maléfica influencia de Nabiki. A mamá tampoco le cayó demasiado bien la noticia pues, katana en mano, aguardaba el desenlace en primera línea de espera en el jardín.

Y finalmente me tocó sufrirla. Bueno, no lo llamaría "sufrirla", sobrellevarla tan solo. Una ligera molestia que apenas si me impedía hacer vida normal, atado a mi silla. La tan sobrevalorada regla significaba poca cosa ante la fuerza mental de un hombre hecho y derecho. Fin.

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma? –indagó Nabiki- ¿Por qué acabas tu relato tan pronto? ¿Ya te empieza a doler? Sigue contándole a la cámara tu odisea.

-N-no. Ya terminó. Ya podéis apagar todo y liberarme.

-¿Te rindes, pues? ¿Tan pronto? Si son los primeros dolores.

-Vale, vale, Nabiki –ahuyé sin poder ocultar más el dolor-. Libradme de este tormento.

-No. A sufrir como todas. ¿Verdad chicas? –miró al exterior.

-Sí, sí –le respondió una muchedumbre iracunda.

Entonces la vi. Akane había estado todo el tiempo dentro de la habitación detrás de mí. Tenía el rostro demacrado. Después lo supe, por la mala sangre que se había hecho, se le había adelantado un día. Aún así, era su respiración entrecortada la brisa que me daba fuerzas chocando contra mi nuca y eran sus manos las que manejaban el abanico que despejaba el sudor de mi frente.

-Ya le has oído. Se ha rendido. Fin del experimento.

-Me extraña, hermana. Si eres tú la principal damnificada.

-Yo nunca quise esta tontería. Lo que yo deseaba era a mi marido conmigo durante la otra regla y durante esta. Sobre todo quería lucir mis zapatos nuevos en la opera que se estrenó hace un mes. Pero me la perdí. Y los zapatos, inservibles.

Luego, se marchó sin olvidarse antes de tirarme un poco de agua caliente sobre el hombro.

No sé cuánto tardé en librarme de la cuerdas –Nabiki estaba tan decepcionada que no quiso ayudarme- ni cómo conseguí encontrarle pero el caso es que unos minutos después le corté el paso. Su rostro destilaba decepción y desencanto. No era para menos. Ella había cumplido con mi sueño, la cita en el Fin del mundo y yo había fallado en cumplir el suyo. Tal era su despecho que todavía llevaba puesto en un pie el zapatito de cristal y en el otro una sandalia vieja.

-Por favor, siéntate.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para pasar más frío? Me duele la tripa, ¿recuerdas?

-Solo será un momento. Cierra los ojos. Luego puedes irte si todavía lo deseas.

Entonces me arrodillé como el príncipe azul que no era, le quité la sandalia y le puse su zapatito de cristal, el que había dejado tirado en el Fin del mundo.

-Oh, lo has arreglado. Pero ¿cómo? Si es de cristal.

-Reclamé la garantía. Tuve que pagar un poco en concepto de reparación pero me lo aceptaron.

Y por fin, otra vez los ojos encendidos como dos luceros.

-¿Quieres ir a la ópera? El mes pasado cambié las entradas por la función de esta noche. Por si optabas por perdonarme.

-Antes tenemos una cena pendiente en el Fin del mundo. Luego ya veremos…

Entonces por fin lo entendí. No existía el hechizo de la regla alegre, ni silencios penetrantes mágicos, ni remolinos fantásticos y ni cielos descubiertos por sincronizarse con el alma de una joven con regla. Los vedaderos objetos mágicos habían sido desde un principio los zapatitos de cristal de Cenicienta. Veinticinco años después, cuando le expuse aquella verdad universal a Akira en vísperas de su boda me tachó de loco, machista y ridículo. Es lo malo de tener experiencia: que las nuevas generaciones nunca escuchan.

Fin.

* * *

Historia Bonus.

Cómo aprobar exámenes.

Imagino que el tema de hoy os interesa. Tranquilos, no soy un Sensei que se ha vendido al lado oscuro. No vengo a enseñaros trucos en calidad de maestro. Esta guía la compuse cuando era un sufrido alumno tímido que no se animaba a hacerle la pelota a cada instante al maestro de turno y en un contexto académico un tanto particular que luego os narraré. Tampoco pienso enseñaros como sobrevivir a un examen sin estudiar porque no se puede. De lo que se trata esta historia bonus es de algo mucho más importante. Supongo que a todos vosotros os habrá pasado alguna vez. Haber estudiado como nunca, ser el que de lejos más sabe sobre el tema en el curso y luego desaprobar o a lo sumo, no destacar como corresponde. Esto es muy común y ocurre por una razón que no es tan obvia: No es lo mismo saber que dar un examen. Para estudiar bien hace falta una serie de capacidades (inteligencia, memoria, disciplina, compromiso) y para volcarlas apropiadamente sobre una hoja u oralmente hace falta otro cúmulo de capacidades muy diferentes (seguridad en uno mismo, elocuencia, manipulación, experiencia y otras muchas más). Lo normal cuando hay una desproporción entre las altas capacidades del primer grupo y las bajas del segundo, es volver a casa llorando y escupiendo una barbaridad de frases ignominiosas sobre la calidad humana del profesor (en voz baja, por supuesto. Jamás hay que ofender a un maestro de forma pública). En parte es culpa suya, sin duda. Ha sido injusto, imparcial y arbitrario. Pues sí. Somos así, humanos. Cuanto antes lo aceptéis y por tanto desarrolléis tácticas para lidiar con nuestra humanidad, mejor os irá. También es bueno recordar en este punto que la calidad académica y humana de un profesor no tiene por qué ir de la mano. Hay educadores geniales que son literalmente unos hdp (el profe exigente y malhumorado) y buenas personas sin la más mínima idea de cómo manejar un grupo ni cómo orientarles (el novato joven al que los más tontos del curso le falta el respeto sistemáticamente).

* * *

Examen oral.

1) Un final oral suele ser extremadamente cansador para el profesor. Esto significa que no nos conviene ser los primeros en exponer. En ese momento todavía está pletórico de fuerzas y sin haber calibrados sus altas expectativas con la realidad circundante. Un alumno de 9 le parece un ignorante que no ha estudiado y le agobiará durante media hora con todo tipo de preguntas difíciles. El mismo alumno de 9 que expone en décimo lugar, luego de unos cuantos aplazos y ninguno que le deleite con algún dato poco superficial, se destacará como si fuera de diez y su examen solo durará cinco minutos. Sobre el final, suele estar agotado y aburrido de oir la misma perorata una y otra vez. Peligro. Es capaz de desaprobar al tímido sabiondo por tartamudear y de darle un "aprobado raspado" al que nada estudió pero le habla lenta y pausadamente con un ritmo cansino y constante.

2) En todo caso, la lección más importante es la formalidad: esto casi nadie lo hace y es básico. Ser educado. Antes de sentaros, decid: "buenas tardes, días, noches" o lo que toque. Con eso demostráis educación y seguridad. De paso, habréis roto ya el hielo pues empezáis vosotros a hablar y os destacáis del resto que no lo ha hecho.

3) Sentaos con la espalda derecha. Casi todos los profesores son padres y odian a los jóvenes encorvados. Y miradle a la cara. No hay nada que temer.

4) Si es un grupo de profesores: jefe de cátedra y dos adjuntos, por nada del mundo dejéis que intervenga uno de los adjuntos. Ellos solo quieren lucirse destruyéndote. El diálogo tiene que ir siempre de ti al jefe de cátedra. Si es un instituto o secundario, la máxima también vale. El maestro invitado no tiene ni idea de qué enseñó tu profesor, solo lo que dice el programa que obviamente es más amplio de lo que has estudiado. Evitar que empiece a haceros preguntas es vital para evadir posibles huecos en nuestra preparación. Ejemplo: Habéis estudiado la relación de Ranma y Akane y el Profesor 2 os hace una pregunta sobre Shampoo y Mousse. Miráis al profesor 1, contestáis la pregunta correctamente y agregáis: como usted siempre dice, esto que acabo de decir también se puede ver en la relación de Ranma y Akane y explicáis por qué. Si lo hacéis bien, el examen retornará a los cauces que os interesan.

5) Cómo cerrar un examen. Al profesor le suele quedar en la recámara una última bala letal, la que solo usa con el alumno que odia o con quien cree que es tan brillante que puede responderla bien. Por ejemplo, si antes te había preguntado cuántos tomos tiene el manga, ahora te pedirá que ordenes los 38 tomos según orden de ventas en Japón durante su primera edición. A veces ocurre que te están por aprobar, ya te han felicitado y te estás levantando cuando de pronto te la sueltan. No hay defensa salvo la anticipación. En el momento en que te están por aprobar, cállate. Deja que hable el profesor y no lo alargues. Escapa antes de que sea tarde con tu aprobado. Si por la razón que fuera te retan, acéptalo, no te defiendas. Si te dicen: Muy bien, Josecito, ahora sí que has estudiado bien, no cómo durante el último mes. Aunque tengas ganas de decirle: "vete a la mierda" o "sí que he estudiado pero usted no se ha dado cuenta". Asiente con la cabeza. Cualquier polémica de último momento, podría derivar en que se sienta obligado a demostrarte que tiene razón. No te conviene.

* * *

Examen escrito:

1) Nunca, nunca, nunca debéis dejar una pregunta sin contestar. Da igual si no la sabéis. ¿Te han pedido que ordenes los 38 tomos según orden de ventas como dije antes? Pues hazlo. Obviamente no acertarás, pero demuestra tu conocimiento. Justifica cada jerarquía propuesta. Menciona los enventos principales que ocurren en cada tomo. Podrás no saber el orden (nadie lo sabe), pero el profesor tendrá que aceptar que te has leído el manga entero, lo recuerdas, lo has entendido y lo has analizado según tu propia óptica. Uno de cada diez profesores te desaprobarán igual. Los otros nueve te pondrán notas entre 4 y 10 según su personalidad.

¿Y si pasa exactamente lo contrario? ¿Te hacen una pregunta demasiado fácil? Lo mismo. Demuestra tu conocimiento. Un examen va sobre demostrar lo que sabes. ¿Te preguntan el nombre de los protagonistas…? Pues no te contentes con decir Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. Di: Ranma Saotome, gran artista marcial etc etc, hijo de Genma Saotome, que es así y asá. Y Akane Tendo, etc etc, hermana de Nabiki Tendo y Kasumi Tendo que son así y asá. Y luego agrega la guindilla, algo que solo sepas tú y que guarde alguna relación con la pregunta. Por ejemplo; como dato curioso sobre los nombres, cabría mencionar que a Tatewaki Kuno le han traducido mal, etc., etc.

Imagináos un examen que solo tiene esas dos preguntas: Dejáis la primera vacía y en la segunda solo ponéis: Ranma y Akane. ¿Tres palabras? ¿De verdad pensáis aprobar un parcial escribiendo tres palabras?

2) En el examen escrito, el correlato a la regla de educación del oral, es la ortografía. Escribir bien es una muestra de cortesía equivalente a decir "Buenas tardes". Pocos lo hacen.

3) Si os estiráis un poco más de lo aconsejado, haciendo hincapié sobre un mismo tema que os sabéis bien, analizándolo desde varias perspectivas, uno de cada diez profesores os bajará nota. Los otros nueve, os la subirán.

4) Para los hombres: Sed prolijos. Tened en cuenta que el profesor está leyendo chiquicientos escritos a mano y no entiende la letra de todos. Por tanto, si le cuesta, te leerá a disgusto. Por norma general, las chicas son mucho más prolijas. Lo normal pues, si eres hombre y desprolijo, es que le tuyo sea de los peor valorados estéticamente.

5) Usa todo el tiempo del que dispongas. ¿Os ha sobrado? Genial. No dan puntos extra pro entregar antes. Repasa. Corrige. Agrega cosas.

6) ¿Eres de los lentos? Bien. No pasa nada siempre y cuando seas consciente de que lo eres. Si no te sabes bien la pregunta uno, no te quedes quince minutos pensando. Has la dos que te sabes bien en otro folio y luego ya completarás la uno. No sea cosa que al final no te salga bien la primera por no saberla y la segunda por falta de tiempo.

7) ¿Te has quedado en blanco? ¿Eres de los que puede aprobar el examen si sale todo bien, pero te desaprueban al menor cambio en el plan? Háblalo con el profesor. En muchos casos, lo que te detiene de empezar a escribir es una tontería o mal entendido. El profe que vigila que no os copiéis se aburre y en esencia es profesor; le encanta enseñar. Las chances de que te desbloqueé voluntariamente y con una sonrisa son amplias. ¿No ha funcionado? Pues aplica todos mis consejos anteriores. No dejar nada sin contestar. Demostrar conocimiento aunque no tenga mucho que ver con lo preguntado. Empezar por la pregunta que si te sabes, etc.

8) ¿Pasa una mosca volando y te distraes? Bien, úsalo en tu favor. Cuando estés concentrado/a, esfuérzate al máximo. Luego cuando te distráigas, descansa. Respeta tu ritmo en vez de intentar negarlo.

9) El examen es de matemática o similar. No me sirve nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora. ¿De verdad? Céntrate. Si has estudiado bien, de seguro tienes todas las piezas del puzzle que necesitas. Solo falta combinarlas bien. Has aprendido fórmulas y técnicas de resolver el ejercicio pero teoría y práctica no son lo mismo. A veces, no es tan fácil aplicar las fórmulas como pensábamos. Pues lo mismo: si no sirve una, quizá sea porque tienes que utilizar otra. O combinar dos de una manera que no lo has hecho hasta ahora. Casi siempre, en el mismo enunciado del ejercicio se encuentra la solución.

10) ¡Sigue sin salirme el *%^* ejercicio de matemáticas! Hazlo al revés. Si no puedes llegar desde el enunciado a la respuesta, intenta llegar desde la respuesta al enunciado. Ya sabes: en mates, todo es reversible. Si no sabes cuánto es cuatro por cinco. Piensa qué número dividido cinco, da cuatro. O cuál dividido cuatro, da cinco (veinte). Da igual el nivel de dificultad, siempre existe el camino inverso y como haz visto, hay más de uno.

11) ¿Todo falla? Estadísticamente x=7 en la mayoría de los casos.

12) Multiple choice o preguntas de Verdadero o falso. Siempre hay trampa, siempre. Aunque parezca que no. Si te dicen que un gas tiende a ocupar todo el espacio en el que está encerrado y te parece correcto, desconfía, recuerda bien la regla. A lo mejor falta algo. A lo mejor es falsa porque no te han puesto: "en condiciones normales de presión y temperatura". Es un ejemplo al azar, no es que haya caído en él en el pasado y todavía me duela haber cometido un error tan simple.

13) No existe la mala suerte. Si te toca el tema difícil y no lo sabes es porque has estudiado mal. Tú debes preparate para el tema difícil y luego salir diciendo: "he tenido suerte; me ha tocado el fácil".

14) No te copies, no hagas trampa, no utilices machetes o como se llame en vuestro país (papelitos con las respuestas convenientemente escondidos). El esfuerzo y capacidades para realizar una y otra tarea es muy similar. Optar por el método peligroso y que te deja al final vacío de información es como fumar. Genera adición. Al examen siguiente, tendrás un hueco más grande que rellenar estudiando y por tanto, te verás obligado a utilizar el método malo. Cada vez que estudias te preparas para este examen y todos los siguientes, adquieres conocimientos y experiencias que te ayudarán en los próximos. No lo digo como profesor. Como ya dije a esta conclusión llegué en mi época de estudiante secundario. Estudiar es más fácil que copiarse.

15) Si aún así, despruebas. No te rindas ni te deprimas. Los profesores son todos idiotas. Y esto si que lo digo en calidad de profesor.

Y ahora el contexto en el que aprendí todo esto. Un colegio un tanto particular en donde se aprobaba con siete de promedio en los tres trimestres. Pero durante los dos primeros, un diez se calificaba como siete, un nueve como seis y así. El más mínimo error durante dos tercios de la cursada te mentía en el lío. Recién en el último, un diez volvía a ser un diez. Supuestamente lo hacían para moldear neustro carácter y que siempre fuéramos en ascenso. Que no nos rindiéramos nunca, etc. Obviamente nadie iba a aceptar públicamente que era así, pero lo era. La forma típica de pasar de curso era la progresión 6-7-8. Aunque abundaban los 5-7-9 y los 6-5-10. Infinidad de veces he rendido al máximo nivel en todo el año, no he cometido ni un solo error y aún así en vez de sacarme el 10-10-10 merecido o el 7-7-7 en plan exigente, me tuve que conformar con inexplicables 5-7-9. De hecho, una vez me llevé una materia a diciembre con el ridículo marcador de 7-3-10. ¿El 3? Resultado de promediar el 7 en el examen escrito con dos 1 en sendos examenes orales sorpresa. Uno tomado el día anterior a irnos de viaje de egresados y el otro al regresar. ¿Injusto? Sí. ¿Único culpable? Yo, por no hablar durante el examen sorpresa.

En un exámen de química me saqué un seis a pesar de acertar todas las respuestas, por cometer un grosero error de ortografía en el nombre de un elemento de la tabla periódica.

En uno de biología me hicieron diez preguntas. Acerté nueve y en la décima: mencionar los tres componentes de un anticonceptivo, acerté dos y me equivoqué en el tercero. ¿La nota? Un uno. ¿Por qué? Si el 96,66% de las respuestas eran correctas. Literalmente me respondieron: "¡Porque has dejado embarazada a la pobre mujer! Si fueras médico, te hubiesen despedido, quitado la licencia y tendrías que afrontar un juicio por mala praxis".

En fin, como estas tengo miles de anécdotas y técnicas para aprobar. Para no agobiaron más, os deseo mucha suerte en vuestros exámenes, sean de la naturaleza que sean.

Un saludo,

Leandro-Sensei.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimado lu4AVG. "Pd" es abreviatura de "post data" y "ps" de "post scriptum". Ambas vienen del latín y en español se peuden utilizar ambas aunque es más habitual "pd". Mientras que en inglés solo se usa la otra que yo sepa. No recuerdo cuándo ni por qué me aficioné a poner "ps". Probablemente será porque "ps" es común a todos los idomas y "pd" no.

PS: Sí, entendí y te lo agradezco. Es de lo mejor que me han dicho hasta ahora sobre mis fics porque es precisamente lo que intento y dificilmente consigo.

Estimada Ai. Uy, igual que Minefine7. Todavía me reprocha lo de Kodachi. Reconozco que el beso fue una traición a mis promesas de historias 100% felices y perfectas y reconozco también que fue totalmente innecesario. Así que procedo a reparar mi error. Se dieron un beso con cinta adhesiva en los labios.

Así sois las mujeres: Akane le perdona que AntiRanma intentara matarla y hasta le parece romántico pero por regla de tres debería perdonarle también que besara a otra. Pero, no. No lo perdona. ¿Qué es más grave? ¿Besar a alguien más o intentar matarla a ella? Parece que lo primero.

Paperman Lo vi. Sale en la película de RompeRalph. Es buenísimo. Por lo menos de las historias que a mi me gustan. Romántica y con elemento fantástico-metafórico.

Suerte en el examen.

Estimada Massy13. Todos tenemos un antimundo. Gohan cuando se enferma, por ejemplo, está tan débil que no puede jugar, saltar ni tontear como acostumbra. Así que no tiene más remedio que hacer cosas intelectuales como leer, estudiar, hacer crucigramas. Hace poco estuvo enfermo y de allí se me ocurrió la idea.

Mienfine7 y yo veíamos La niñera compulsivamente. Nos encataba. Yo siempre decía, casi desde el primer capítulo que Niles y C. C. Babcock iban a terminar juntos y Minefine7 se reía de mí. Creo que uno de los momentos más divertidos de mi vida fue cuando vimos juntos el capítulo final. No sabía donde meterse. Espero no estar haciendo un spoiler luego de tantos años de terminada la serie.

Estimada minefine7. Que ya se lo dije a Ai. La besó con cinta adhesiva en los labios. La verdad que lo hacés muy bien lo de dejarme ganar. La pataleta posterior es tan creíble y realista que nunca me doy cuenta de que me estás dejando ganar.


	56. El carnet de secuestrada VIP

_Advertencia: este fic no solo no es romántico -salvo los primeros párrafos-anzuelo-, sino que además, no ha superado la censura de Minefine7 y es publicado a escondidas y sin que se entere. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo siento, era esto o mandar a Akane de nuevo al hospital. Para compensar he agregado tres historias bonus._

* * *

**El carnet de secuestrada VIP**

Era una noche despejada y serena como las de las películas. Algún que otro gato rompía la silenciosa armonía de Nerima con sus maullidos pero el resto se mantenía calmo. Las familias en general se habían recogido ya y dormían. A lo lejos, sobre los tejados, se podía observar una escena un tanto repetitiva: Akane regresaba a casa en brazos de su galante salvador por enecima vez.

-No puedo creer que alguien tan débil lograra retenerte.

_Ya, bueno _–pensó Akane-, _Daisuke es débil pero mejor volver al Dojo en brazos que caminando._

Se acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras Ranma daba saltos en una y otra dirección_._ De tanto repetir la misma escena, Akane notó que el contorno perfecto de su cabeza cabía, como si se tratara de dos piezas de un puzzle, sobre el corazón del joven que le sostenía en brazos. Por momentos parecía encajar a la perfección, como si la constante repetición de la actividad hubiese erosionado partes de sus músculos –igual que el agua sobre la piedra- para formar su silueta perfecta. De ser novios, podría dormir sobre él magnificamente. Sus cabellos azules se habrían paso bajo el traje de Ranma. La primera vez que les tocó volver así, se le habian enganchado entre los botones. La segunda, había transpirado tanto que le dio vergüenza seguir así y tuvo que realizar parte del trayecto a pie y por separado. Pero ahora no, ahora era una experta en el curioso arte de ser rescatada. En su pequeña cartera guardaba todos los implementos que necesitaba: colonia, pasatiempos para no aburrirse durante la espera. Un bocadillo a medio masticar y un par de toallitas refrescantes. Se pasó una por la frente y luego alzó la cabeza. La barbilla de Ranma estaba tan cerca de su nariz que le hacía cosquillas. Sonrió. En esa pose el muchacho no podía verle la cara. Era su gran secreto. Asi, podía babosearse literalmente sin que nada ni nadie le interrumpiera.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-No es nada. Serás mi prometida a la fuerza, pero prometida al fin. No quiero quedarme sin una.

Pedante y agresivo pues le echaba en cara el "terrible esfuerzo de rescatarla". Y al mismo tiempo romántico: su frase era bastante clara, no pensaba en otras alternativas al matrimonio. Así era Ranma. Gentil valiente, tonto y provocador. Todo junto y mezclado. Alguna vez había imaginado que su prometido se convertía en una ensalada de frutas y que se le permitía degustar de él solo las partes que le agradaban. Ahora ya no necesitaba de esas fantasías. Se lo quería comer todo. Incluyendo tanto lo sabroso: las peras dulces y las uvas románticas, como también las guindas soberbias y los trozos de manzana poco comprensivos con ella.

-¿No te cansarás nunca de salvarme, no?

-De ti, solo me cansa que cada vez peses más –se frotó un brazo-. ¿Cuánto has engordado? ¿uno, dos kilos?

_¡Como sabes que no te voy a dar con el mazo, aprovechado! _–volvió a pensar la jovencita sin responderle y volvió a acurrucarse contra él. Así escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Esos tontos inocentes nunca le mentían. Daba igual lo que dijeran los labios, la velocidad de sus latidos le revelaban otras verdades totalmente opuestas.

La puerta de su pieza parecía entreabierta y por debajo se colaba algo de luz. Le pareció extraño pues recordaba haberlo dejado todo en orden. Era parte de su rutina secuestrativa, después de todo.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo –le habló al oído Ranma, mientras miraba a uno y otro lado. Luego a Akane le pareció que el muchacho había aprovechado para darle un ligerísimo beso en la oreja pero no se animó a comprobarlo. Demasiado colorada estaba ella. Demasiado rojo estaba él como para ponerse a negar o aceptar lo que nadie había visto.

-Buenas noches, Ranma.

Y entonces entró a su cuarto. Dentro le esperaba una escena de lo más dantesca. Cinco mujeres aguardaban su regreso con una indescriptible cara de orgullo.

-Compañera…¡bienvenida al club!

-Descorcharon una botella de champagne.

-¡500 secuestros exitosos! ¿Cómo te sientes? Solo la mítica Louise Lane llevaba un record similar con menos de treinta años. ¿Cuántos tienes tú? ¿Veintisiete, veintiocho?

-Dieciséis.

La más alta del grupo le cogió la cara con sus dedos rugosos, un pulgar sobre un pómulo y los otros cuatro dedos, sobre el otro. Luego le inclinó hacia arriba y acercó la nariz. Le estudiaba de cerca.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo dieciséis? Bueno, es igual, querida. Ya eres parte de nuestro selecto club de secuestradas vip. Toma tu tarjeta. Con ella podrás obtener descuentos en todo tipo de insumos. Los muy hombres se pierden tanto en sus batallitas que se olvidan de que nosotras somos damas. ¿A que más de una vez te han secuestrado en medio de tu período? ¿Se para, don-secuestrador-de-turno, a preguntarte si quieres llevarte tus compresas? ¿Verdad que no?

Akane negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Seguirles el juego a esas chifladas, escapar o aceptar el objeto tan útil que le estaban ofreciendo?

-Venga, firma aquí, aquí y aquí –le extendió una carpeta y señaló tres puntos en un profuso contrato de más de siete folios de largo-. Bien, ahora solo necesito tu carnet y el de tu marido. Habrá que hacer fotocopias.

-Y-yo…yo no estoy casada.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron las tres al unísono- ¿500 secuestros exitosos y no estás casada? Nadie es tan torpe ni timorata. Debe de ser una broma.

-Y-yo…soy muy joven. Estamos comprometidos…pero…

-¿Antes o después?

-¿Perdón?

-¿El compromiso es anterior o posterior a que comenzaran los secuestros?

-Anterior.

Las cinco se juntaron a cuchichear en un semicírculo del que excluyeron a Akane. Cada tanto se escuchaban frases sueltas como: "no es posible", "si lo tiene a huevo", "tiene que ser a propósito". Por último, la más vieja, la que le había sujetado el rostro antes, se volteó y habló:

-Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Vas a por el record, verdad? La jefa no estará contenta. Te lo advierto. Desiste. No querrás ponértela en contra.

Y luego se marcharon. Una llevaba el pelo morado y un gran báculo en la mano. Irradiaba un aura divina. Otra mucho más pequeña y frágil arrastraba entre sus manos y por más de dos metros en el suelo, una enorme trenza enredada con infinitos nudos dorados.

-Me gusta el color de tu pelo, Raspunzel –le dijo la primera a la segunda-. Me recuerda el tono de mis esclavitos de oro.

-Nunca entendí, Saori, por qué teniendo DOCE caballeros de oro para protegerte, optas por usar a cuatro de bronce y un vago.

-Está más que claro. Si se pasan unos meses más en ocio, puedo despedirles sin tener que pagarles indemnización y podré por fin fundir sus dichosas armaduras. Seré rica.

-¡Silencio! –les interrumpió la más vieja-. Guardad un poco de recato. Recordad que sois damas.

* * *

Dos días después Ranma se topó en la puerta del instituto con Ryoga. De seguro, por la forma de moverse y porfiar por avanzar, deseaba decirle unas cuantas palabras "amistosas". Sin embargo, no lo lograba. Un mastodonte gigantesco vestido de traje y corbata le bloqueaba el paso. Llevaba unas gafitas diminutas y un mechón de pelo colgando sobre la frente.

Ryoga no se rebajaría a pedirle permiso ni a rodearlo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a arrasar con todo a su paso hasta golpear a Ranma. Por tanto, le empujaba con ambas manos y dejando que el peso entero de su cuerpo hiciera el trabajo en balde. Cuando el oficinista gigantesco reconoció a Ranma, extrajo una pequeña foto del bolsillo de su saco y les comparó. Sin duda se trataba de la misma persona. Luego se quitó de encima a la mosca insolente que le empujaba con un leve chasquido de dedos y depositó toda su humanidad tan rápido y tan cerca del joven de la trenza que parecía que había volado.

-¿Ranma Saotome?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Vengo a informarle de un reto que le han lanzado. Pienso destrozar todos y cada uno de tus huesos…perdón –se ajustó las gafas-…Superman….Superman piensa pulverizarle en menos que canta un gallo si no desiste de…

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Oh, sí, perdone mis modales. Es que a veces me emociono. Soy Su…su contacto con Superman. Me llamo Clark Kent.

-Pues dile al Slenderman…

-Superman.

-Eso. Dile que estamos en Japón. Aquí todos los superhéroes estudian en instituto. Le conozco de vista y le veo muy mayor para…

-Eso es mentira –bramó Clark Kent-. ¿Y Goku? ¿Y Luffy? No son estudiantes y están en el tope de ventas.

-Son clásicos.

-Pues mi representado también es un clásico. En todo caso no va con usted la cosa. Si doña Akane Tendo acepta cumplir con su deber, el asunto se zanjará sin huesos rotos. ¿Me ha entendido?

-Yo no tengo miedo a nadie –exclamó Ranma sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía o decía…vamos, como siempre-. ¡Soy un hombre entre los hombres!

-Y yo…digo…Superman…es un super hombre. No tienes posibilidades.

Luego se puso una mano sobre el pecho, estiró la otra y se marchó volando. Al rato regresó en la misma pose en la que se había despedido, se acomodó el traje y dijo:

-Perdón, a veces se me olvidan las cosas.

Y se marchó a pie.

* * *

Ranma tomó rumbo al Dojo tan rápido como pudo. Más que miedo, tenía bronca. ¿Cómo podía ser que todos los norteamericanos fueran tan ciegos como Tatewaki o Akane? Una cosa era que dos personas no fueran capaces de distinguir a un maldito de Jusenkyo de su transformación y otra muy distinta, que una Nación entera se dejara despistar por unas gafitas y un cambio de peinado.

Al final, se encontró con Akane en la puerta del Dojo. Salía de compras.

-Oye…

-No tengo tiempo, Ranma. Tengo que aprovechar esta oferta. La dichosa tarjetita es increíble. 70% de descuento a las primeras veinte…

Ranma dio una vuelta en el aire precedida de un salto y le cortó el paso.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones le has hecho a Superman para que venga a molestarme? Ya bastante tengo con lo que usualmente tengo para que encima me agregues algo así.

-Sus exigencias son ridículas y excesivas –repuso Akane mientras amagaba con retomar el camino al shopping center.

Ranma le cogió de los hombros con ambas manos.

-Nada es excesivo cuando la opción es enfrentarte a una montaña de músculos sin cerebro.

-Quiere que nos casemos.

Ranma se llevó los brazos a la espalda y dio media vuelta.

-Tampoco será tan fuerte.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo.

Luego cada muchacho se fue por su lado. Ranma a elaborar un plan anti-músculos y Akane a aprovechar las ofertas antes de que su prometido se deshiciera de los nuevos enemigos y le retiraran la tarjeta. Podría sonar mezquino y extraño proviniendo de la siempre dispuesta a sacrificarse Akane pero no lo era. Sabía de sobra que Ranma vencería a ese y cualquier enemigo por fuerte que fuera. Por el camino al shopping se detuvo a admirar el mural que alguna loca enamorada había pintado en honor a Ryoga en el muro contiguo a la farmacia. Sus rasgos habían sido retratados con tal perfección que parecía que de un momento a otro saldría de su prisión de ladrillos para ir a comprar unas vendas en la tienda de al lado. Y así fue, solo que Akane ya no pudo percatarse de su error. Una sombra trajeada, tan veloz y agil que no le dio opción a defenderse, le alzó en brazos y se la llevó volando.

* * *

Quince minutos después, Clark Kent aterrizó en el Daily Planet.

-Mira, querida, lo he resuelto.

Los ojos de Luisa Lane se abrieron grandes como platos. No tanto como solía hacerlo Akane porque ella no estaba dibujada a la japonesa, pero bastante.

-Déjame ver, querido. Repasemos los hechos. Esta jovencita –le señaló-, amenaza mi record de quinientos veintitrés secuestros consecutivos sin casarme, te mando a que les intimidés y a ti…¿ no se te ocurre mejor idea que aumentar su cuenta en un secuestro más? Ya me decía mi madre que tenía que casarme con Batman…por lo menos el es rico.

-Luisa…Luisita, querida –se arrodilló y comenzó a seguirle de rodillas por toda la redacción-…yo…puedo arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a des-secuestrarla? Mírate, si ni siquiera te has acordado de cambiarte de traje y has venido volando…otra vez.

-Si me permiten –interrumpió Akane-. Yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en superar ningún record. Solamente no quiero casarme todavía. Además, no me creo que me hayan secuestrado ya tantas veces. ¿Cómo hacéis para llevar una cuenta tan perfecta?

Luisa le dio un empujón a Clark Kent y se acercó hasta Akane.

-Es muy fácil, querida. Somos periodistas, después de todo. Yo me ocupo de las secuestradas nacionales y el descerebr…y mi marido, de las del otro lado del charco. ¿Ves? –cogió una carpeta y rebuscó en la lista hasta hallar su ficha-. Aquí está todo. Mira, doscientos quince secuestros este verano…doscientos ochenta y cuatro en otoño y…espera un momentito. ¿Cariño? –se dirigió a Superman que ya se había cambiado de indumentaria convenientemente-. ¿Has incluido en la lista los fanfics, verdad?

-No. Esos no cuentan…

-Claro que cuentan. ¿Cómo demonios crees que llegué yo a quinientos veintitrés secuestros? Bueno, no será tan grave. ¿Cuántos puede haber? ¿Ocho? ¿Quince? Me record sigue a salvo.

-Listo, amor. Ya lo he corregido. Ahora tengo que irme. Acabo de oir una erupción en Uruguay.

-No hay volcanes en Uruguay.

-¿Uruguay? Quise decir Paraguay.

Luisa Lane le cogió de una oreja.

-Ven aquí. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Seis millones de qué? ¿De minutos sin escapar? Raspunzel se enojará. Déjame ver. Eso son cien mil horas. Es decir, unos cuatro mil doscientos días. Once años y medio…no puede ser. Si solo tiene dieciséis.

-S-son de secuestros…en fanfics…durante los últimos años…igual me salteé alguno que hable del tema pero no lo mencione en el título. Ya sabes, mi visión de rayos-x no es tan precisa como antes.

Sus ojos fulminantes de reportera resentida se anclaron con idescriptible odio sobre su rival. Luego intentó enternecer la mirada y se dirigió a su musculoso subordinado-marido.

-¿Lo sabe alguien?

-N-no.

Luisa Lane le guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces ya sabes qué hacer.

* * *

-Ranma Saotome, vengo a destruirte. Nada personal, son órdenes de arriba.

El joven de la coleta se puso un par de gafas y le respondió:

-Me confunde sin duda con otra persona. Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki. Si te caigo mal, recuerda ese nombre, Ryoga Hibiki. Soy reportero.

-¡Estimado colega! –le dio la mano tan fuerte que casi se la parte-. Siento haberle molestado.

Y se marchó caminando con su traje de Superman a cuestas. A la media hora volvió acompañado de Nabiki que se abanicaba con un buen fajo de billetes en la mano.

-Estimado Ryoga Hibiki, el reportero –le increpó con tono irónico-. ¿Puedes igualar o superar la oferta?

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

-Eso me imaginaba –contestó mientras le arrojaba las gafas al suelo de una feroz bofetada.

-¿Con que copiándome los trucos, eh, Saotome?

-No sé de quién me está hablando –sacó otras gafas más grandes del bolsillo y volvió a colocarlas sobre la nariz-. Mi nombre es Tatewaki Kuno. También soy reportero.

-Oh, disculpe.

Nabiki se frotó las manos. Quince bancos nacionales de Japón arrasados después y quince falsas identidades desenmascaradas después, Ranma Saotome se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Nabiki le había quitado el último par de gafas de un manotazo.

-No tiene gracia –bramó el superhombre-. Estás retrasando lo inevitable. ¿Por qué?

-Porque esto nunca fue un uno contra uno. Es un Ranma-Akane vs. Superman-Luisa Lane. Y tu podrás ser más fuerte que yo pero Akane lo es muchísimo más que Luisa. Y aunque no estemos casados para estas cosas funcionamos como una pareja de veteranos. Sé perectamente y sin hablar con ella, lo que está tramando. Por eso, hago tiempo. Para darle ocasión de derrotarte.

Dichas estas últimas palabras, Superman comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil. Un trozo de kriptonita había caído sobre su capa.

-I-im…posible –cayó rendido-. Estaba oculta bajo siete capas de plomo y cinco paredes de acero. Ni Lex Luthor hubiese podido abrirse paso… ¿cómo pudo hacerlo una jovencita dulce e inocente?

Mientras salía volando –no gracias a sus grandes poderes kriptonianos sino a la furibunda fuerza de un macito japonés-, alcanzó a gritar:

-Ahora comprendo por qué no quieres casarte con ella.

Ranma se levantó del suelo y se golpeó en el pecho un par de veces con las palmas abiertas para que el polvo cayera.

-Gracias, Akane…aunque yo le hubiese ganado sin tu ayuda…¡igual cómo has tardado! Yo, enfrentándome a un subnormal asesino y tú, divirtiéndote por Ciudad Gótica.

Akane miró a Luisa Lane que le acompañaba todavía amordazada en la nave supersónica que se había tomado la libertad de robar de la mansión de los Kent.

-¿Me entiendes ahora? –le quitó la mordaza.

-Sí, sí, es casi tan idiota como… ¡Dios! ¡Dijo "Ciudad Gótica"! Es aún más idiota. Lo siento, querida. No volveré a molestarte. Y-yo…no sabía…somos tan parecidas…algún día quizá hasta podamos ser amigas…En fin, puedes quedarte con la tarjeta…¡La necesitarás!

Fin

* * *

**Epílogo romántico forzoso para superar la censura.**

**(¿No pensaríais de verdad que me animaría a publicar a escondidas?)**

Al día siguiente un nuevo secuestro tuvo lugar en Nerima y les obligó a desplazarse muy lejos de allí. Nuevamente, Ranma Saotome, héroe incansable, recorrió cielo y tierra hasta dar con el paradero de Akane Tendo, secuestrada VIP, y ponerla a salvo de unos rufianes villanos sin escrúpulos. El siniestro había tenido lugar cerca de una playa y el apresurado rescate, se había producido pasada la medianoche. Ambos jóvenes paseaban por las arenas desnudas de la muchedumbre habitual del día. La brisa fresca no llegaba a helarles pero tampoco invitaba a pisar las aguas. Ranma se había quitado parte del traje y ambos se cubrían bajo él, abrazados. Estaban demasiado lejos del Dojo y cansados como para pararse a discutir sobre detalles mínimos como si el status de "prometidos a la fuerza" les daba derecho a protagonizar una escena así o no. Akane se quitó los zapatos.

-Así caminaré mejor.

-Puedo llevarte en brazos…si te apetece…ya sabes…es lo que toca.

Akane se acurrucó contra su hombro y posó una mano sobre su pecho, invitándole a sentarse junto a ella sobre una roca.

-No hace falta. Así estamos bien.

-C-cla…cla…ro –tartamudeó el joven-. No hay prisa en volver.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijeron esos americanos? ¿Que no quieres casarte conmigo por mi forma de ser?

Ranma intentó alejarse un poco. Le faltaba el aire y el juicio para responder a una pregunta directa de Akane. Tenía ciertos anticuerpos mentales para defenderse del acosos de los demás pero nunca se había planteado prepararse para una ofensiva frontal de ella. Lo juzgaba como un imposible. Al final, respondió sin mucha convicción lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza: la autentica y sincera realidad.

-Es verdad. Esa es la razón por la cual no quiero casarme contigo. No te soporto.

Akane sonrió en primera instancia. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sus mentiras. Por las dudas, antes de levantar la cabeza y desenmascararle, le apretó el brazo muy fuerte con ambas manos. Pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que se escapase esta vez. Fue entonces, cuando tomó la decisión de seguir adelante con el interrogatorio, que la sangre se le comenzó a helar en las venas y el corazón a desacelerar sus pulsaciones. Acaba de hacer contacto visual con el muchacho y no cabía la menor duda. Le conocía demasiado bien. ¡No mentía! Ranma le miraba con la espontánea y sincera expresión del hombre vencido por las circunstancias. ¿No la amaba? ¿Sería posible? Pero…¿entonces…?

-N-no…no lo entiendo…yo pensaba…¿Por qué me salvas siempre, entonces?

-Para sentirme un héroe, claro está. ¿Por qué otra razón podría interesarme en una marimacho como tú que no tiene mayores virtudes que aparecer siempre en el peor momento y en el peor lugar posible? Si mantenemos el ritmo, en unos años seré tan fuerte que…

-…Idiota…-le interrumpió- no digas esas cosas ni de broma –le comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas de los ojos-…ya sé que te da vergüenza. A mi también me da. Pero esa no es razón para seguir hiriéndome. Por favor -le cogió de las mejillas con ambas manos para evitar que le rehuyera la mirada-, dime ahora y cara a cara que me amas. Como yo te amo a ti.

Ranma se dio vuelta.

-Caramba, Akane. Lo siento. No lo sabía. Por supuesto que no te quiero. Y me parece que he sido bastante claro durante todo este tiempo. Solo tengo un interés profesional en ti. Te secuestran, me hago más fuerte, te salvo…y vuelta a empezar.

-Eres cruel…

Ranma meditó muy bien las siguientes palabras como queriendo escoger las necesarias y en su justa combinación para lograr que el daño fuera lo menos devastador posible. Al fin y al cabo, algo de cariño fraternal sí que sentía por la muchacha de los cabellos azules.

-Ya es tarde. Hace mucho que dejé de amarte…

Fin.

* * *

Y punto final. Ya nada sería como antes para Ranma pero había tomado la decisión correcta. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Akane no lo había notado, cegada por su amor incodicional, pero los últimos enemigos habían sido brutales, terribles, superiores. Y la progresión de peligrosidad iba en aumento. ¿Cuánto más lograrían soportar? Seguían vivos de milagro y todo por su absurda forma de demostrarse amor a través de los secuestros. Lo mejor era romper con ella. Acabar de una vez con el oscuro círculo vicioso que tarde o temprano se terminaría cobrando la vida de uno de los dos. Y sí, era un cobarde. Lo sabía. Se sentía totalmente incapaz de optar por el otro camino, el de la felicidad. Y puesto que no podía, sería mejor destruir la relación antes que un monstruo destruyera sus cuerpos de un manotazo. Además…la terrible llaga que le había producido su último enemigo le ardía demasiado. Pronto caería desmayado. No podía seguir junto a ella. Si tenía que perder la consciencia que fuera solo y en privado. Como los hombres cuando lloran.

Akane ya estaba lejos. Se había marchado llorando y con las manos metidas dentro de la boca para intentar detener la avalancha de sentimientos que salían a borbotones por ella.

Bizarro seguía postrado en el suelo. El último ataque de Ranma sí que le había hecho daño. Pero no le había acabado. El truco de las castañas, casi tan potente como uno de sus golpes, le había tomado por sorpresa. Luego se levantó.

-Yo ser Superman. Si él secuestrar chica japonesa, yo secuestrar chica japonesa. Ser yo superhombre.

Ranma se giró sobre si mismo, angustiado. El pecho le ardía tanto que difícilmente pudiera ofrecer más resistencia. No le dolía, le ardía. Señal inequívoca que además de las fracturas internas, tenía algún derrame. Le estaba por llegar la hora y para colmo, lo haría con Akane odiándole. Sonrió. El simple recuerdo de su amada le dio fuerzas. Por lo menos, le había salvado. Ya estaba lejos. Contra Bizarro, la misma tática que contra Superman. Hacer tiempo. Contra el bueno, para esperar a que Akane le salve y contra el malo, para que la misma tuviera tiempo de salvarse ella.

-¡Ven aquí, bolsa de músculos sin cerebro!

Y Ranma luchó y luchó por amor y sin amor. Lo había perdido todo, instantes atrás. Y a cada puñetazo recibido perdía un poco más. Fuerzas, ganas de vivir y esperanzas. Eso sí, lo intentó todo. Como un héroe. Todas y cada una de sus técnicas secretas. Incluso la técnica Saotome que muy pronto se reveló como inútil contra alguien con el poder de los rayos-x en los ojos.

-Rendirte ahora. Yo ganar.

-¡Tiene gracia! –exclamó Ranma-. El segundo tío más feo que he visto en mi vida y la segunda chica más guapa, hablan igual.

El enorme trozo de pared que Bizarro sostenía en alto entre sus brazos, pareció moverse un poco. Como si de pronto, no lo sostuvieran tan firmemente como antes. Luego se desplomó sobre su cabeza. Bizarro cayó segundos después mientras una silueta conocida se posaba sobre él y completaba la frase de Ranma.

-¡Más te vale que yo sea la primera!

Era Akane y su mazo con kriptonita azul en su interior. La que también le había robado a Luisa Lane en su estancia en Metrópolis.

-Caramba, Akane. Si ya estaba por vencerlo.

-Solo volví para darte esto –le tiró el mazo con kriptonita azul por la cabeza-. Por si te hacía falta. Ahora, con permiso; tengo que ir a moderar mi carácter por si algún idiota se interesa por enlazarse con una exprometida vapuleada por la indiferencia de su prometido.

-Y-yo…Akane. Espera…

-Ser inútil –rió Bizarro-. Haber oído tus huesos crujir muchas veces. Seguro que no poder levantarte en meses. Y una cosa más. Bizarro no venir solo…

* * *

Akane tocó la puerta del cuarto de Nabiki. A falta de Kasumi –se había ido de viaje-, su otra hermana mayor era la única opción que le quedaba. A lo mejor tendría que pagarle por escucharla pero necesitaba desahogarse.

Golpeó otras dos veces.

-Ahora no. Estoy ocupada.

-Solo un momento, Nabiki. Es muy importante.

Por la hendija de debajo de la puerta se veían salir luces y centellas. Cada tanto parecía oir el ruido de monedas de oro cayendo unas sobre otras.

-Por favor…y-yo…he roto con Ranma. Mejor dicho…él rompió conmigo.

Se entreabrió la puerta.

-Un momento, hermanita –se volteó hacia el interior y dijo-. Déjame otro milloncito en monedas, dos coronas de oro y un Kltpzyxm.

-¿Y qué es un Kltpzyxm? –preguntó Mr. Mxyzptlk mientras le concedía su último deseo. Luego desapareció de aquella dimensión, intentando propinarle a Nabiki una y mil patadas que morían en el aire.

-Ja, duende ingenuo. Vale, hermanita. Cuéntamelo. ¿No le habrás creído? Está loco por ti y lo sabes.

Akane dejó salir un sentido suspiro.

-Eso pensaba yo. No obstante fue tan cruel y tajante. Sobre todo, claro. No me quiere. Tenías que haberle visto. Frio y distante. Fue horrible.

Soun apareció de la nada y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Papá? Pensaba que estabas con Kasumi, en Tokio.

-Lo estaba pero te oí llorar y aquí estoy. No te preocupes. Ya se arreglará todo…

Y poco más pudo decir Soun. Un estruendo terrible se dejó oir en el exterior del Dojo.

Nabiki se asomó a la ventana.

-Parece ser una especie de robot. Es mono.

Brainiac calculó el alcance de aquella frase durante unos segundos sin entender. Las ironías no iban con su personalidad robótica.

-¿Te parezco mono? He destruido Kripton y ahora haré lo mismo con la Tierra.

-Bien, por un millón de yens, te dejo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué debería pagar?

-¿Por destruir un planeta? Me parece una suma irrisoria. Además acabo de vencer a un enemigo más poderoso que tú. Puedes comprobarlo en tus sensores.

Brainiac activó una serie de botones laterales de su cabeza y leugo unos cuántos más de su pecho. Finalmente se abrió una especie de caja registradora. Brainiac extrajo los billetes y le acercó la suma indicada.

-Parece que no mientes.

-Por otro millón te dejo salvar la Tierra.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso? Si yo quiero destruirla.

-Me parece una suma irrisoria.

-Bueno, sí. Es verdad.

-La sensación única de ser un héroe…

-Sí, claro. Pero…

Nabiki aprovechó el momento de confusión para presionar la combinación exacta de botones que había memorizado. Luego cogió el dinero que asomaba de su pecho.

-Bien, ya me has pagado. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Sería faltar a tu palabra.

Brainiac asintió sin entender muy bien en qué momento le habían liado. Segundos después comenzó a darse puñetazos a sí mismo hasta destrozarse la armadura, oportunidad que aprovechó Nabiki para descender hasta él y terminar de desplumarle.

-¿Lo ves, hermanita? Aunque falte Ranma, siempre tendrás quien te proteja.

-En eso te equivocas, muchacha –dijo Lex Luthor desde su armadura de hierro-. Te he estado estudiando y no soy tan tonto como ellos –le apuntó con su laser-. Si abres la boca o mueves un músculo te dispararé. No lo dudes –luego extendió el pesado brazo izquierdo de su armadura y apuntó a Akane con su otro laser-. Señorita, la partida se ha acabado. Jaque mate.

Una fuerte ventisca se levantó de pronto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó el villano.

-Creo que era un pájaro –aseveró Soun.

-O un avión –agregó Nabiki.

Pero solo Akane dio con la respuesta adecuada.

-¡Es Ranma!...digo…¡El idiota de Ranma!

Les Luthor se rascó la calva.

-No es posible. Bizarro dijo que tenías todos los huesos rotos y mi traje corrobora su diagnóstico. No deberías ser capaz de moverte.

Ranma no contestó inmediatamente. Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

-Es cerdad. No puedo moverme. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de amarla por mucho que lo intente. Entre la espada y la pared, los impedimentos físicos suelen ser menos determinantes que los del corazón.

Y allí cayó Ranma. Sus últimas fuerzas le abandonaron al pronunciar su declaración de amor.

Tres días después despertó en un hospital todo vendado. Akane estaba junto a él.

-¿Y Lex Luthor?

-Se lo cargó Nabiki.

-¿Será posible? ¿Vais a dejarme vencer a algún enemigo en esta aventura?

-Si aparece algún Hulk…

-No. No. No –protestó el muchacho cuasi-momificado-. Una cosa es mezclar manga con comics y otra muy distinta es fusionar personajes de Marvel y de DC. Está prohibidísimo.

Akane se acomodó sobre el colchón de su camilla en un sitio vacante muy cerca de la cara.

-Cambiando de tema y ahora que te tengo para mi solito, ¿así que no puedes dejar de amarme?

Las pupilas de Ranma se movieron nerviosamente intentando escapar. El resto del cuerpo, enyesado y rígido, no pudo acompañar el titánico esfuerzo ocular por huir de allí.

-No puedo…moverme.

-Ni dejar de amarme.

-Vale, vale. Ni dejar de amarte.

-¿Aunque sea una marimacho?

-¿Sabría una dama qué es la kriptonita azul y que debe usar esa y no la verde para hacer daño a Bizarro?

-Imagino que no –repuso Akane.

Ranma suspiró.

-No será muy romántico pero son esos detalles los que te hacen perfecta para mí.

Y se besaron, casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos con muchos superpoderes. Y fueron todos muy felices. Bueno, todos no. Luisa Lane que hizo de dama de honor en la boda, al poco de comenzar comentó como al pasar a Rapunzel:

-¡Claro! Ahora que ya pasó mi record, se casa. Si será calculadora.

Fin.

* * *

**Historia bonus 1**

-Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Escibiendo.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Por qué no escribes un fic sobre Drangon Ball?

-Solo escribo sobre Ranma y Akane. Ya lo sabes.

-Pues haz que Goku pelee con Ranma.

-No se me ocurre ninguna razón para que peleen. A lo mejor con Superman pero es muy rebuscado…

-Bieeeen, hazlo, hazlo.

Fin.

* * *

**Historia bonus 2**

El cole de los niños se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo. Para llegar a él hay que recorrer un largo camino que desemboca en la ronda que va al cementerio y al aparcamiento. Sobre la mano izquierda del camino hay unas huertas unos dos metros más bajas del nivel del camino. Separándolas de los niños, se recuesta un muro de un metro de alto y un pie y medio de ancho que se alarga por medio kilómetro más o menos, el que recorremos todos los días hasta llegar a casa. Gohan y casi todos los niños revoltosos suelen escalarlos y caminar por él como si se tratara de una ley inquebrantable, una rutina que hay que seguir a rajatabla aunque nos haga llegar más tarde de lo deseado. Ayer iba caminando unos tres metros por delante de mí sobre el mencionado muro. Y le acompañaba Videl por la acera. Como todo padre prudente, en lugar de preocuparme por el vacilante equilibrio de mi hijo que podía revolcarle colina abajo, me distraje con imágenes románticas de los mini Ranma y Akane que imaginaba que caminaban por delante de mí. Y no fui el único, a Gohan también le habrá sonado conocida la escena porque en seguida soltó el siguiente razonamiento (suele gritar aunque no venga al caso y por eso le escuché a la distancia que estaba).

-Si ahora me pusiera a caminar con las manos y poniendo los pies hacia arriba sería como Ranma.

En lugar de prohibirle hacer algo tan poco conveniente para su integridad física, yo jugaba a adivinar la respuesta de Videl: "Y si yo fuera Akane, estaría encantada de que lo hicieras" o "llegaré al Dojo antes que tú", etc.

Por suerte, la niña con más sentido común que su novio y el padre de su novio le repuso:

-Y si yo fuera tonta, te dejaría hacerlo. Baja ahora mismo y dame la mano.

-Vale.

Historia 100% real. Reconozco que hay veces que les pongo un poco de sal a las historias bonus para que suenen más graciosas o tiernas. Por ejemplo Bulmita no es tan, tan, tan manipuladora como la pinto (solo es tan, tan, el tercer "tan" es exageración mía). En este caso, sin embargo, no hizo falta agregar nada. Gohan realmente estaba dispuesto a emular a Ranma y Videl -aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando-, se lo impedía.

Fin.

* * *

**Historia bonus 3**

**Cómo desaprobar un examen**

1) No estudiar (obvio)

2) Estudiar mal: solo memorizar pero sin entender (también es obvio y sin embargo…lo que cuesta hacerlo bien)

3) Equivocarse de hora, sitio, tema de estudio. Suena tonto pero a mi me pasó muchas veces. Demasiadas…snif.

4) Desmayarse. Esto le pasó a un compañero en el secundario y…le desaprobaron. Fue lo más injusto que vi en mi vida pero hay que reconocerle al profesor que desde entonces los falsos certificados médicos que solía recibir disminuyeron un 74%.

5) Entregar antes de tiempo (estadísticamente el listillo que entrega primero suele sacar una nota por debajo de la media).

6) Decir lo contrario de lo que piensa el profesor sin haber dado signos de ser un alma librepensante antes. Mis colegas malhumorados suelen interpretarlo como falta de atención durante las clases y casi nunca como sana rebeldía.

7) Decir exactamente lo que piensa el profesor (no nos gusta que nos hagan la pelota al 100%; eso significa que no entendieron nada y que, por tanto, no son capaces de decirlo según otro punto de vista).

8) Ser el peor del curso. Es duro. Yo no lo hago pero suele pasar. Hay muchos profesores que por norma general desaprueban a los peores cuatro, seis o lo que consideren que corresponda. A esta gente sin escrúpulos se le ha metido en la cabeza que su imagen de buen profesor depende del nivel de fracaso escolar. Si pasan todos es que son muy blandos –aunque se trate de una camada de alumnos geniales- y si desaprueban muchos es que explicaron mal. Luego calculan el número de aplazos que consideran justo, ordenan los exámenes según merecimientos y ponen nota comparativa. En ese caso, vuestros compañeros son vuestros competidores. No basta con hacerlo bien, hay que hacerlo mejor que los demás.

9) Dormirse en los laureles. Los profesores buenos, los malos, los exigentes, los distraídos, todos tenemos un punto en común: nos gusta ver que aprendieron. Por tanto el estudiante trabajador, aunque le cueste un poco, si vemos que va mejorando nos causa satisfacción. El genio que no trabaja, aunque rinda bien, nos causa repulsión. Es muy fácil mentalmente para mi, aprobar al trabajador que ha seguido la siguiente progresión: 6-7-7,50 pero que necesita un ocho. Pero al otro, al que siguió la siguiente: 9-7-4,50…ese medio punto no pienso regalárselo. No se lo merece. De haber movido un dedo en todo el año se hubiese sacado 9-10-10 pero no lo hizo. Es su fracaso y el mío.

10) Dejar una pregunta vacía. Ya lo dije desde el punto de vista del alumno pero ahora lo repito desde el del profesor. Me predispone mal a leer el resto. Si le he pillado en un tema del que no sabe nada, ¿cómo sé que no hay más temas sobre los que no le pregunté y tampoco estudió bien? Aunque las otras preguntas estén bien contestadas, ya leeré yo todo con lupa y lo releeré hasta asegurarme de que realmente estudió bien y merece el aprobado.

11) Recibir el tema 3 o superior. Suele haber dos temas. Si hay más ya la cosa huele mal. Algo ha pasado antes y ahora el profesor se está desquitando con vosotros. Y si no ha pasado nada malo, peor. Alguien que simplemente se deleita trabajando más de lo necesario en la creación del parcial, espera el mismo nivel de compromiso de vosotros.

12) Ser pro-Shampoo confeso. O peor aún, pro-RyogaxRanma. Bueno, todavía no desaprobé a nadie por eso, pero tengo unas ganas de que me toque alguno.

* * *

_Antes de los comentarios una pregunta: Es el tercer one-shot seguido que me sale de más de 7000 palabras. ¿Os gusta más así? ¿O preferís de los cortitos?_

**Comentarios**

**Estimada elena79.** Ojalá existieran dolores de cabeza alegres. Suerte en los exámenes.

**Estimada Majomich.** Enhorabuena. A disfrutas de unas merecidas vacaciones. ¿Cambios de humor? No, no. Ningún cambio de humor. Yo lo definiría como un humor un tanto más elocuente de lo normal.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 45).** ¡Has vuelto! ¡Qué gran alegria! Ya te imaginaba leyendo fics de Inuyasha o similar. Ya sabes no es lo mismo que se ausente un lector ocasional que uno VIP como tú o Ai.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 46).** Esos finales en los que se juntan por fin luego de toda una vida me parecen tristísimos. El amor es para vivirlo.

**Estimada Akyfin02.** Sí, creemos firmemente en la existencia de la "regla alegre". El "hada de la limpieza" y la máquina del tiempo. Mi yo del futuro todavía no me la prestó por eso del continuo espacio-tiempo.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 47).** Minefine7 estuvo a punto de estrangularme desde el primer día. Pero sobreviví…confesándole el final a las primeras de cambio.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 48).** Es que no lo estábamos. A veces la verdad es la mejor escapatoria.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 49).** Sí, sí. Ibuki se fue. Igual que tantas otras obsesiones mías. Lástima que luego viene otra cosa a ocupar su lugar.

**Estimada Shiroki-san.** "Increíble, ¿Sensei sabía que no todas las mujeres tienen cambios de humor en el período?". No me asustes. ¿No estarás insinuando que hay mujeres que también los tienen fuera del período?

**Estimado Lu4AVG.** A mí también me pasa. Sin ir más lejos, luego de publicar me olvidé de escribir el final. Era más o menos así: Ranma aparece desolado y solo en una habitación y Akane trata de consolarlo sin conseguirlo. Al final el primero exclama: "¡Todas! ¡Todas las mujeres de la historia de la humanidad son más fuertes que yo! ¡Más de la mitad de la población!".

Akane logra levantarle el ánimo explicándole que es el más fuerte de los hombres, un hombre entre los hombres, etc., etc.

**Estimada Massy13.** Sí, circulan muchísimos mitos sobre las mujeres como que conducen mal o no saben aparcar. Y a la inversa. Hay que aguantarse. No vale la pena ofenderse.

**Estimado Avast.** 1) Mi hermano y mi padre también son arquitectos. Sé perfectamente lo estresante que es hacer una maqueta. Tienen el tamaño justo para que no estén seguras en ningún lugar de la casa, estudio o donde sea que se planten. Todavía recuerdo a mi hermano llevándolas en el autobús a clase…los arbolitos cayéndose a la menor brisa, etc.

2) Creo que ya he tomado una decisión sobre las diferentes opciones. Espero que te agrade.

3) Sobre tus chistes, espera, estuve practicando /Suspiro de concentración extrema/. :D XD o algo así.

4) Solo una cosa que decirte: EXISTE. La periodicidad no es de dos años; eso lo puse por exigencias del guión, pero ten fe: EXISTE.

5) Claro. Existne un montón de formas y técnicas de aprobar un examen sin estudiar. Pero no seré yo quien se ocupe de enseñarlas (lamentablemente para mis alumnos, me las conozco todas).

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 50).** ¿Te gusta el ajedrez? Muy bien, a ver si me ganas. Jugada 1: P4R.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 51).** Me gusta la versión de Ecuador.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 52).** Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Hachiro no aparece por obsesión sino solamente para despistar al lector.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 53).** Uy, la memoria interna. ¿Es esa cosa que no me deja hacer nada, verdad? Ahora entiendo por qué Minefine7 no se bajaba jueguitos al movil.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 54).** Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.

**Estimada Minefine7.** ¿Te das cuenta? Tanto reirme y me olvidé de ficcionalizar lo más importante. ¡EL KIT ANTIREGLA! Atención lectores míos. Esto no es un mito. Existe de verdad. Minefine7 puede dar buena fé de ello.

**Estimada Ai.** No sé si exista la regla alegre o no pero ¿un profesor avisando lo que va a tomar al día siguiente? Eso sí que no existe. Lo que cuentas sobre aprobar sin saber y desaprobar sabiendo es muy común. No se trata de suerte o complot mundial en tu contra. Es el resultado de haber prestado más o menos atención a la personalidad del profesor. Inconscientemente, esa información faltante te hace desaprobar sabiendo o, en caso de poseerla, te salva aunque no sepas nada. En mis épocas de estudiante era perfectamente capaz de adivinar lo que me iban a tomar. Estudiaba primero eso y luego el resto por las dudas. No lo aconsejo ocmo táctica para niveles avanzados porque el profe que enseña y el que toma el examen suele ser distinto.


	57. Penélope

_Advertencia: En este fic romperé dos de mis reglas de oro. La primera será poner un pequeño disclaimer. La segunda no la revelaré por el momento. Pero tranquilos, no tiene nada que ver con el final feliz acostumbrado. Eso sería faltar a mis lectores. Traicionarlos. Así que leed tranquilos. Termina bien…¿o no?_

_Disclaimer: Si alguien tiene los derechos sobre Penélope que no se preocupe, prepararé mis alegaciones durante el día y las destejeré durante la noche. A propósito, no hago esto con ánimo de lucro. Solo para fastidiar a Minefine7 parodiando a Serrat._

* * *

Pobre infeliz  
se paró tu reloj infantil  
una tarde plomiza de abril  
cuando se fue tu amante.  
Se marchitó  
en tu huerto hasta la última flor.  
No hay un sauce en la calle Mayor  
para Penélope.

Penélope.

Preguntar debía de ser sin duda el deporte nacional de Japón. O al menos debía de existir en aquel momento alguna promoción 2x1 en vigor pues la gente no dejaba literalmente de atosigarme con sus interrogaciones.

"Akane, ¿dónde está Ranma?" o "¿Qué es de la vida de tu prometido?".

Al principio me lo tomaba con naturalidad y hasta me permitía hacer gala de una ironía que no iba muy bien conmigo: "En la luna, en el desierto, en China o más allá". Al final, y pasadas las dos semanas, comencé a contestar a todo el que se interesara por su paradero, algo que sintonizaba mucho mejor con mi pesar interno: "Yo qué sé…".

Por supuesto había quien interpretaba el dolor entrelíneas de mis palabras y me dejaba en paz y quien no se amedrentaba por mis respuestas "bordes".

-Pero, caramba… -me respondió una impresentable que parecía que vestía de princesita de cosplay americano de tan ataviada que estaba- si tú eres su prometida. Algo sabrás. Nadie…ninguna persona normal desaparece del mapa sin confiarle a su pareja el destino de su viaje y la fecha estimada de regreso.

¿Nadie? Pues mira. Daba la casualidad de que Ranma no era precisamente "normal". Se podía confiar en él para ciertas cosas: llegar a tiempo a la hora de comer, aceptar cualquier desafío por ridículo y improcedente que fuera, abrir la boca cuando no le convenía, etc. Pero para otras…más valía esperarlo sentada que a pié. Y eso hice. Le esperé sentada. En la ventana. Como las tontas enamoradas. Solo que en ese entonces no estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar ninguna de ambas cosas. ¿Enamorada yo? Por supuesto que no. Aguardaba su regreso para cantarle las cuarenta. Mostrarle la pila de tareas que había tenido que recoger por él para que no se atrasase demasiado. Las miles de cartas de sus "fans" acongojadas por su ausencia…Y lo de tonta. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que se había ido nada más y nada menos que a allí a tratar eso con esa? Yo no desde luego. Era tonta. Qué digo "tonta", tontísima.

Como digo, le aguardé recostada sobre el rellano de mi ventana. Y desde entonces le espero. Aún cuando ya han pasado más de tres años y ya conozco la verdad todavía le espero. Cada tanto creo que le veo pasar, abrazado de esa o de la mano. Pero no es él. Tiene la coleta más larga. Los pómulos más prominentes y masculinos. La quijada más larga, casi puntiaguda. Y eso sin pasar a hablar del cuerpo. Unos diez centímetros más alto. Y con más masa corporal. Ni gordo, ni flaco. Lo justo en un artista marcial. Ese ya no es mi Ranma. Es un hombre. Y me da igual si algunas dicen que sí es. O que cuando le llaman con ese apelativo se de vuelta y les sonría. Sé que no es. Mi Ranma no…mi Ranma es diferente. Tímido, gentil, honesto. ¿Cómo podría aceptar que sea eso ahora?

Las últimas noticias verdaderas suyas las obtuve de boca de Ryoga. Y eso que al principio no me las quería dar. Tuve que acorralarle. Incluso, recuerdo que peleamos. Se resistió tozudamente hasta que le vencí. Creo que hasta le hice daño pues sangraba de la nariz.

-¿Le has visto o no? –le pregunté mientras le inmovilizaba ambas manos con mis rodillas y le obligaba a besar el suelo.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Le he visto. Me salv…le ayudé a salvar a Pe-chan de una bruja que coleccionaba cerdos robados.

Y ese sí que era mi Ranma. Heróico y sacrificado. Mira que odiaba a mi mascotita consentida y aún así se había tomado la molestia de vencer a una desalmada para que yo no sufriera. Ya había pasado un año pero aquella noticia me dio fuerzas para esperarle dos años más. Hubo, por supuesto, algún que otro comentario insidioso sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la bruja y la "curiosa" forma que utilizó Ranma para vencerle pero no hice caso. A comentarios sucios, oídos limpios.

Y mientras tanto, ese molesto impostor seguía paseándose del brazo de esa por las calles de Nerima. Mira que tomarse la molestia, para hacer más creíble su identidad, de ir agregando a su disfraz mes a mes y de forma imperceptible milímetros de estatura y leves cambios faciales. Si no fuera, por la forma promiscua de comportarse, por la desfachatez y falsa altanería, más de una vez le hubiese confundido.

Yo seguía en mi plan de espera, haciendo vida normal, ignorando al impostor y asegurándome de que todo se mantuviese tal cual para cuando mi prometido decidiera asomar la cabeza. Todavía recuerdo la bronca titánica que tuve con la profesora Hinako al año y medio de su ausencia. La muy cabrona dejó de pasarme las tareas de Ranma. Peor aún, se atrevió a insinuar que le habían transferido a otro instituto. Yo bien sabía que semejante blasfemia era parte de algún plan suyo para quedárselo. Pues no. De Ranma ni noticia pero protegería sus tareas con mi vida. Al final, tuvo que intervenir el director Kuno que obviamente me dio la razón. Cierto es que cuando me retiraba con sus fichas, llegó hasta mis oídos el siguiente comentario:

-Pobrecita, ha perdido el norte. Por favor, síguele la corriente un tiempo. Me da mucha pena.

Pena me daba a mí cómo le iba a quedar la cara de la paliza que pensaba darle pero no lo hice. ¿Cómo tomar en serio las palabras de un demente como el padre de Tatewaki? De seguro, él también debía de estar en el complot para favorecer a la desequilibrada de su hija. Pues ni modo. Yo había conseguido mi objetivo. De Kodachi ya me ocuparía cuando hiciera falta. Desde entonces, me entretuve haciendo mi tarea y la suya. A veces, escribía notitas de amor en mis libros como cuando era pequeña. En otras las anotaba en los suyos imitando su letra. Pobrecito, seguro que deseaba hacerlo y no podía. Obviamente, dejaba que su secreto permaneciera a salvo. Nada de "Akane te amo" con un corazoncito dibujado y una flecha atravesándolo. Un gran y grotesco: "Marimacho fea".

También me aficioné a tirar baldazos de agua fría al aire e imaginarme que le daba a él. O a gritarle tonterías al aire. Seguí entrenando mi aura de combate celosa. Solo por si acaso. Bien sabía que cuando volviera no me animaría a mostrársela de buenas a primeras. Pero a la semanita…qué orgulloso que se iba a poner de mi…¡casi quince centímetros de aura asesina más que cuando se fue!

Luego, me llegó una invitación a la "boda". Nabiki y Kasumi se esmeraron intentando interceptarla pero fue inútil. Conservo un olfato de lobo para estas cosas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía ser tan cruel de inventarse una historia así? ¿Qué ganaba con hacerme sufrir? Había que reconocerle que estaba hecho con saña. Habían imitado perfectamente su letra manuscrita y hasta habían insistido en el famoso detalle de intentar simular el paso del tiempo. Su misma letra pero más firme y serena. Como la de un hombre que se ha quitado una maldición o gran peso de encima. "Esa" ya no se denomina "Esa" sino "mi salvadora". Ja, claro. Como si mi Ranma se fuera a casar con otra solamente porque le curara de la maldición.

-Hermanita, por favor. Deja de engañarte ya. Es Ranma de verdad. Se casa con otra.

-Kasumi, me lo esperaba de todos, de Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo y hasta de Nabiki. ¿Pero de ti? ¿Tú también estás en la conspiración? Ranma vendrá pronto y desenmascarará al farsante.

-Hermanita…-dejó caer unas lágrimas de cocodrilo-. Por favor, reacciona.

Y reaccioné dando un portazo. Pero antes pasó algo muy curioso que me dejó dudando. Nabiki. Nabiki también lloraba. La vi de refilón al azotar la puerta. ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca en diecinueve años de vida la había visto así. Ni para timar a alguien ni por dolor físico ni porque le saliera mal una estafa. Nunca había dejado escapar una lágrima. Jamás. Entones noté que yo también lloraba. Eran unas lágrimas densas y grandes. Como las gotas de inicio de tormenta. Luego, quizá para continuar con la metáfora, se hicieron mucho más finitas y numerosas. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Si tres años sin el amor de tu vida no son nada, cuando su recuerdo vive dentro de ti? Además, era mentira. Ese farsante me tenía harta. Ya iba siendo hora, puesto que se había obsesionado así conmigo, de enfrentarle y pedirle amablemente que dejara de regocijarse en mi dolor.

* * *

-Ay, hermanita, menudo escándalo has armado.

-Se lo tenía merecido.

-No lo dudo, pero aún así. Pobre Ranma. No sé si lo has notado, pero no se lo esperaba.

-¿Ranma? No lo vi. Solo al patán que iba con "Su-salvadora"…

Nabiki exhaló un largo suspiro.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? El patán es Ranma. Hace tres años le echaste de aquí por el terrible pecado de dejarse abrazar más de la cuenta por Shampoo y le ordenaste que nunca viniera…y te hizo caso.

-¡No!...Yo no hice…bueno, sí, lo hice pero no lo pensaba. Él sabe que no lo pensaba. Ya volverá.

-No, Akane. Le has convertido en ese patán al que le niegas entidad ahora. Acéptalo de una vez. "Tu Ranma" ya no existe. Solo queda eso y dice que se casará con Ukyo aunque destruyas el altar de bodas quinientas veces.

Intenté intimidarle con mi recientemente adquirida aura asesina, luego con palabras y al final con algún que otro golpe al aire. Pero nada. Nabiki ni se iba ni se retractaba de sus palabras. Fue doloroso para una hermana, digo, pegarle a otra, sobre todo si la otra es débil. Pero no me arrepiento. Era parte del complot y se merecía el mismo trato. Desde entonces me dejaron sola. Al principio se preocuparon un poco en montar otra de sus farsas con internaciones hospitalarias y muchos vendajes, pero a la postre, pasado el mes y medio, me dejaron tranquila en mi rellano de la ventana. Ahora le esperaba solamente por las noches. Me parecía más romántico. Luego, dormía durante el día. Kasumi me pasaba una bandeja con comida cada tanto aunque casi ni comía. No estaba de ánimos. Pobrecita, de tanto esperar a que Tofu le propusiera casamiento, se le debía de haber agriado el alma. Sospecho que era eso porque todos sus platos me sabían insípidos y desprovistos de corazón por mucho que una furibunda Nabiki se los alabara más y más para llevarme la contra. Para el cuarto año de abandono, tuve una revelación. Fue simplemente un leve rayo del sol amaneciendo que dio en mi frente y que me hizo sentir la premonición. Pronto el falso Ranma se daría por vencido y abandonaría a Ukyo. Mejor, así podría recuperar a una amiga. Incluso podríamos esperar juntas al verdadero. Ya me cansaba de regar con lágrimas las flores de mi ventana en soledad. Pe-plant había crecido en estos cuatro años casi cinco palmos. Fuerte y recia, dada la calidad del abono. Solo que no había conseguido que diera flores. Todas se marchitaban apenas se abría el capullo.

Dos meses después, un lapso de tiempo mínimo dado lo repetitivo de mi rutina, aquella premonición se hizo verdadera.

-Mi amante fiel, Akane, deja de tejer en tu mente ya fantasías. Regresé. Ukyo es historia.

El patán se había puesto de rodillas sin perder la más mínima pizca de gallardía. Altanero y falso hasta el final.

-¿Aceptarás a este recién divorciado? Todavía somos jóvenes. Tenemos veinte años y toda una vida por delante.

-Vete, tú no eres quien yo espero –le sonreí con mis ojitos llenitos de ayer-. Mi Ranma tiene dieciséis años y tres prometidas.

Fin

* * *

_Y la segunda regla rota es…la estructura de la historia. No se trata de un one-shot o three-shot. Es mi primer -y esperemos último- two-shot. La semana que viene la conclusión: Ulises. O lo que es lo mismo, la historia desde el punto de vista de Ranma._

* * *

Historia bonus.

Serrat

¿Diferencias con Minefine7? Muchas. Muchísimas. La mayoría de ellas complementarias. Por ejemplo, a mi me encanta desatar nudos y a ella enredarse. Ella tiene memoria fotográfica y yo no me acuerdo de lo que pasó hace diez minutos. Y luego tenemos otras tantas que…en fin…no lo son tanto. Para mi las 9:00 significa las 8:55 y para ella las 9:15. Para mi, ordenado significa una pila de cosas en suave equilibrio y para ella, cada cosa en su sitio. Pero hay una diferencia que nada entre una y otra isla sin saber bien cuál de las dos categorías es su verdadera casa. Se trata de la música. Yo soy literalmente sordo y estúpido. No logro retener ni el más simple estribillo de nada, mucho menos el nombre de una canción o cantante. Obviamente, lo que hacen Gohan y Minefine7 de reconocer una canción al primer segundo de iniciarse me parece una especie de poder mágico similar a volar o lanzar rayos por los ojos. O darse cuenta de que una canción que nunca escucharon es de tal autor por reconocerle la voz o por deducir que se trata de su estilo inconfundible…de hecho, parece ser que existen géneros musicales y que la gente normal es capaz de nombrarlos y encasillar cada canción en uno de ellos. Sorprendente.

Parece ser, también, que Minefine7 y yo tenemos una canción nuestra. Cada tanto me la recuerda: nombre, autor, música tarareada, letra y razón por la cual es "nuestra canción". Que me maten si me acuerdo de algo. Cuando me saca el tema yo simulo hacer como que me acuerdo, como que estoy intentando memorizar esos datos que me parecen tan oscuros como los emoticones y luego lo olvido. Bueno, no, ni eso. Para olvidar primero hay que saber y nunca logro llegar a ese estado mental en materia de música. Debo de haber perdido la capacidad en algún momento de mi niñez porque, como bien sabréis mis lectores más fieles, hay alguna que otra canción infantil que sí que me sé.

Por todo lo expuesto anteriormente, es realmente curioso y solo se explica como un milagro más del amor lo que me ocurre con esta canción de Serrat. Yo siempre suelo decirle a Minefine7 que está siempre igual de guapa, lo máximo que mis sentidos son capaces de percibir. Es una gran respuesta para preguntas engañosas y peligrosísismas como: "¿Me querrás igual cuando esté vieja y fea?". Y aunque es una gran respuesta, confieso que no es verdad. Su hermosura varía constantemente. Y hubo, por supuesto, un momento en que llegó a la perfección. El momento en que estos ojos saborearon su belleza con mayor potencia. Recuerdo perfectamente la ocasión, el lugar y todas las circunstancias. Especialmente, me acuerdo que había una radio y que por la emisora sintonizada pasaron Penélope de Serrat. Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que notamos nuestras enormes diferencias de capacidades musicales. Platicamos sobre música, mitología, metáforas amorosas y finales dolorosos. El resultado ya lo podéis apreciar; no solo soy capaz de decir nombre de autor y de canción sino que además, si me pusieran una pistola en la sien, no la cantaría perfecto, pero acertaría a cuatro o cinco versos perfectos. Eso, en mi idioma, es amor.

Por otro lado…no me gusta mucho Serrat, básicamente porque al final me cansan las canciones que parecen que estuvieran recitando un poema. Además, odio las historias de amor que terminan mal y no soporto semejante crueldad. Ya me costó bastante perdonarle a María Elena Walsh que me termine como me terminó la canción de Manuelita para tener que hacerlo con ese señor también que, además, obviamente se está copiando de ella, solo que sustituye el tema infantil por uno clásico. Imperdonable…a menos, a menos que exista alguna herramienta para arreglar estas cosas, un espacio que te permita cambiar el final de las historias…y así es como nació este fic.

Fin

PS: Bulmita heredó mi sordera pero…como una princesita tiene que saber bailar todas las canciones de Cantajuegos sí o sí, se pasó literalmente practicando seis horas diarias durante tres años hasta ser capaz de hacer creer a la gente que se las sabe. Y ahora que lo consiguió…resulta que ya es mayor para esas cosas de pequeñajos. ¡Qué cruel que es la moda infantil!

PS2: Por culpa de Bulmita también me sé todas las de Cantajuegos. Al final, va a ser que solo me gustan las canciones infatiles.

PS3: A Minefine7 le gusta mucho la canción de Ranma y Akane en la que aparecen estrellas al final y la otra en la que al principio bajan rápido las escaleras. Sé que os doy pocos datos pero sois especialistas, seguro que me entendéis. La mía es la canción de cuna aunque solo me acuerdo de que me gusta; ni idea de cómo suena.

* * *

Comentarios

**Estimada Shiroki.** Siempre hay una exepción a la regla. Igual un examen es un momento para dar lo mejor de uno. Tardar puede significar dificultades. Pero hacerlo muy rápido, también puede significar falta de compromiso con la actividad.

Sobre los insultos, solo puedo decirte que tenemos la peor combinación posible. En Argentina es natural y normal pronunciarlos porque según la entonación se vacían de significado. Por ejemplo, si alguien hace algo bien por suerte decimos elogiosamente: "Ese hdp ha logrado superar el problema sin apenas esforzarse". Por otra parte, los aragoneses son muy malhablados y bruscos. Por ejemplo, si entra un aragonés a un local y pide un producto que se acaba de agotar, se va dando voces y soltando una barbaridad de insultos. ¿Está enojado? No, para nada. Es la costumbre. Nuestro hijo, Gohan, pues, es el tipo más malhablado del mundo cuando se lo propone porque es capaz de mezclar de forma única las palabrotas argentinas con las españolas de tal forma que puede apabullar a cualquiera. Por tanto, tu novio tiene razón. Tus hijos hablarán como tú hables y peor.

Sin embargo, esto no es grave, pues es muy fácil de reconducir. Le hemos explicado a Gohan que puesto que está en la edad no le ibamos a prohibir decir "tacos" entre amigos pues les parecen divertidos pero que a cambio lo tenía prohibido frente a adultos pues podrían ofenderse. Y funciona espléndidamente. Al dejarle explorar y explicarle los límites, el mismo fue agregando restricciones solo: "no hacerle frente a niños menores para no maleducarlos", "no hacerlo con amigos cuando estoy enojado porque entonces sí que se ofenden" "no hacerlo frente a chicas porque algunas son más sensibles", etc.

Hoy en día si se ve en una situación de presión social infantil lo soluciona hablando como un marinero ebrio y si están delante las madres del curso, como un diplomático de la ONU.

**Estimada Miztu Akari.** Bienvenida al club. Siempre sospecho que hay muchos lectores fieles por allí. Y me alegro con saber de la existencia de alguno. Con un comentario para saber que existes me sobra. Obviamente, en una colección de este tipo en donde escribo cosas tan variadas, la única herramienta que tengo para dilucidar si un tema gusta más o menos, es la palabra de los lectores.

**Estimada angelikitap4emmett (cap. 55).** Llevo tantos años con Minefine7 y sigo vivo. O me quiere mucho o algo aprendí sobre la regla. Seguro que la primera.

**Estimada angeikitap4emmett (cap. 56).** Teléfono roteado. En estos momentos me siento más poderoso que Superman y más inteligente. Bueno, miento. Me lo hizo Minefine7. Seguro que a Superman también se lo hará Louise. Así que estamos al mismo nivel.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 53).** Eres lectora VIP, por supuesto. Los privilegios una vez obtenidos, no se pierden.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 54).** Claro que no. ¡NO SOMOS DE ESOS!

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 55).** Uy, sí. Las lecciones que mejor recuerdo son las que tuve que rendir varias veces.

**Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 56).** Es que la secuestran mucho a la pobre. Feliz cumpleaños.

**Estimada Ai.** Lo siento. Es que desde el error del último three-shot, se me ocurrió la idea de poner un final falso por el medio. Así que en parte es tu culpa. Tú me diste la idea.

Pensé en Kagome pero no me animé. Estaba en plan satírico con el tema de los secuestros. No fuera cosa que ofendiera a alguien.

¿De verdad? ¿Todavía podrías comentar más y se te olvida? Envidio tu capacidad. Yo como mucho logro hilar tres frases y ya me empieza a costar. Desde luego tus comentarios tienen un estilo único que le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera.

**Estimado Lu4AVG.** Mientras aceptes que Marvel es mejor que DC, puedes opinar mal de los comics. Obviamente los mangas están a un muy otro nivel. A propósito ¿sabías que hay una versión en manga de Spiderman y los Hombres-X?

¿El final forzoso? No es mi culpa. Siempre me canso y termino todas las historias mal y abruptamente. Luego, al pasar la censura, Minefine7 me obliga a seguir trabajando hasta que quede todo uniforme. Solo que como este no le interesó por la temática, me dejo publicarlo así.

**Estimada Minefine7.** Técnicamente no fue un crossover. Fue una incorporación paródica de personajes externos con fines humorísticos. Si pelearan seriamente y en igualdad Superman y Ranma, sería corssover. Este tonto podía haber sido Ultramán o cualquiera inventado.

**Estimada Massy13.** Mejor no le agradezcas mucho a Gohan porque tiene muchas ideas que seguro que no te gustan: ¿Y si Akane se cae a una fosa y se convierte en jirafa? ¿Y si Genma es Kung-fu Panda y le enseña a Ranma a pelear bien de verdad? ¿Y si Ranma escala el Himalaya? Vale, ese lo hice, pero los otros los veo difícil.

**Estimada Maxhika (cap. 53).** Disculpa similar debería hacerte yo pero multiplicado por ochenta. Hablando de candados, en Salou, durante las vacaciones, vimos un parador como los de Japón, con un montón de candados de enamorados, cerrados sobre unas rejas.

**Estimado MATT AVAST XD.** Noo, si los contara seguro que serían muchísimos más. Como ya le comenté a Ai, iba a estar Kagome y la quité por las dudas de que alguien se me ofendiera.

Superman vs Goku. Creo que ya hablé sobre eso hace un montón de fics. Pero me repito. Gana Goku. En fuerza deben de ir parejos pero luego: teletransportación, semillas del ermitaño, deseos al dragón, fusión y un millón de personajes secundarios solo un poco más débiles que Goku para ayudarle contra visión de rayos-x y laser. Eso sin contar que Pikoro ante el menor problema no dudará en destruir el sol.

**Estimada Akyfin02.** ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!


	58. Ulises

A Ulises le ladró el corazón

indignado de tales vilezas,

pero él le increpó golpeándose el pecho

y le dijo: "Calla ya, corazón,

que otras cosas más duras sufriste..."

Ulises

-¡Vete!

Le hice caso. De inmediato y sin vacilar. Como un hombre. Por su puesto, que lo hice. ¡Quién se creía que era ella para echarme así! ¿Mi dueña? ¡Si no había hecho nada malo! -Por lo menos no más que de costumbre-. Quizá mi decisión os suene un tanto exagerado pero tendríais que haberla visto para entenderme. Estaba iracunda, humeante. Expulsando tanta espuma por la boca que parecía…¿cómo describirla? Estaba fea, horrible. Bueno, ya me entendéis. Guapísima como siempre pero especialmente hiriente. Incisiva. ¡Esa es la palabra! Y punzante. Tanto, que no terminaba de reponerme de su sorprendente pedido, cuando me tiró un nuevo dardo venenoso sin que me hubiese preparado mentalmente para asimilarlo.

-¡Y no vuelvas nunca!

¿Qué no volviera? ¿Lo habéis oído, verdad? Que no volviera. ¿A mí? ¿A su prometido? Eso, por mucho que intentara suavizarlo con una expresión menos fiera, sonaba a compromiso roto. Mentirosa y ridícula. No iba a permitir que nadie me separara de Akane y mucho menos una furibunda marimacho.

-¡Bien, eso mismo pienso hacer! –le respondí, incapaz de contener mi furia o de pararme a pensar en el peso de mis palabras- ¡No volveré a verte! ¡Lo juro!

Y me marché echando chispas por los ojos, juramentos por la boca y dolor desde el centro de mi hígado hasta el corazón. ¿Cuánto caminé desde entonces? ¿Dos horas? ¿Diez? No lo sé. Muchas, desde luego; aunque no debieron de ser tantas. Puedo asegurar positivamente que todavía era de día cuando comencé a oírle.

_Curiosa promesa has hecho, muchacho _–resonó una voz en mi cabeza mientras daba más y más zancadas que me alejaban de mi Akane-._ Más bien, irónica. Tú, que no eres capaz de vivir sin ella, comprometiéndote a hacer exactamente lo contrario._

_Lo único irónico que noto _–le respondí en mis pensamientos-_ es que cada cinco o seis aventuras nuevas me toca un tipo mágico como tú que se hace el misterioso y me habla sin que nadie más le pueda oir. ¿No serás otra vez Hades, verdad? No me apetece jugar al ajedrez. Estoy de muy mala leche._

A continuación, una especie de figura borrosa se materializó frente a mi. Parte del cuerpo le brillaba. Otros trozos de su contorno lucían tan oscuros y densos que no se lograba distinguir adecuadamente su silueta.

-¿Hades? ¿Yo? De ninguna manera. ¡Qué horror! A ese sujeto le falta clase –se pavoneó agitando la mano izquierda de arriba a abajo con la muñeca tensa en un punto-. Soy el Dios de la Ironía. Puedes llamarme _Anticlímax_.

Llevaba una especie de máscara como las del teatro con una mitad esbozando una media sonrisa y la otra, un llanto de amargura a punto de salir. Y una lágrima tan clara y pulida que parecía real. Curiosamente, se ubicaba bajo el ojo alegre. Sus ropas alternaban luz y oscuridad por igual como un tablero de ajedrez. Un reloj similar al del conejo de Alicia asomaba de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Eres un Dios? –le pregunté-. No lo pareces.

Aunque no le podía ver la cara, le adivinaba cierto tono burlón al responder.

-Tienes razón –contestó _Anticlímax_ con ese tonito que me empezaba a fastidiar-. En realidad solo soy un hombre pero con poderes divinos. ¿Irónico, no crees?

Como ya dije, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para enemigos nuevos y menos de aquella naturaleza. Lo de Akane me había amargado demasiado el día; así que proseguí con la secuencia lógica de preguntas que más me interesaba.

-¿Entonces puedo vencerte?

-De hecho soy muy débil –me repuso el contorno borroso del nuevo rival-. Sería irónico que alguien tan fuerte como tú se vea privado de chances de eliminarme.

Y ya no me lo pensé dos veces: le pegué un puñetazo de esos que me gusta dar, de los que llevan todo el peso del cuerpo y la experiencia de mis entrenamientos en el extremo superior del puño. En fin, de esos que no suelen conectar pero si lo hacen…noquean a cualquiera. Mi brazo atravesó la distancia que nos separaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por el sonido que arrojaba el movimiento al romper el aire en dos, no cabía duda. Había efectuado la técnica con inusual fuerza y precisión. De hecho, debo de haberle sorprendido porque la especie de nubarrón oxidado no intentó esquivar ni detener el golpe. Tan solo se revolvió sobre sí misma durante unos instantes luego de recibir el impacto y por último, cayó al suelo.

_Oh, rayos. Me has matado. Si estuviera vivo la cosa se hubiese resuelto fácil y sin magia. Es irónico, realmente. Ahora que me has vencido, no tengo más remedio que utilizar mis poderes divinos. Mucho me temo que ganar a veces es perder. Debes aprender, muchacho. Debes aprender. El amor es la mayor fuente de ironías que haya creado un Dios jamás. Nunca podrás vencerme mientras ames. Ah, me olvidaba; mi cuerpo no es como crees…_

Pronto advertí que tenía razón. Las calles, los árboles, las personas. Todos se veían turbios y lejanos. Me costaba enfocar y distinguir unos colores de otros. Gradualmente se fueron asemejando unos a otros, hasta que solo pude apreciar grises, blancos y negros. Y por último, solo negro. No es que le hubiese visto borroso en primera instancia porque realmente lo fuera él. Se trataba de mi vista la que se desdibujaba. Aquello, obviamente me angustió bastante.

-¡Ayudadme, por favor! Ayudadme –daba manotazos al aire sin dar con ninguno de los transeúntes que instantes atrás galopaban alrededor de _Anticlímax_ y de mi.

Akane siempre me lo advertía: "si no puedes pensar antes de actuar, actúa pensando". Ni eso había hecho. Y ahora lo pagaba.

_Hijo de la irreflexión es el fallo y su nieto, el miedo_.

-Llevadme con Tofu cuanto antes –le ignoré aunque tuviera razón y me invadiera un frio terror-. Con Tofu –repetí-. Él sabrá qué hacer.

_Anticlímax_ me dio un par de segundos más, lo suficiente para que recuperara el aliento e insistió:

_¿Irónico, verdad?_

_Déjame en paz. Nada hay de irónico en perder la vista. Esto es trágico e injusto. Nada más._

_Oh, pero si lo has dicho tú mismo justo antes de despedirte: "no volveré a verte". Pues claro que no lo harás, si te has quedado ciego. También has pensado que aquello significaba el fin del compromiso. Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Pronto ella te olvidará. Es cuestión de tiempo. ¿Cuánto podrá tolerar tu ausencia? ¿Uno? ¿Dos meses? ¿Seis? _

-¡No pienso ausentarme! –grité- Akane me ayudará. No hay razón para…

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué callas? Ah, claro, has perdido el habla también. ¡Qué pena! ¡Y qué irónico!_

* * *

Desde entonces todo fue penumbras para mi. Sin más luces que la esperanza y el amor. Sin más motivaciones para vivir que la memoria y los recuerdos. No llegué a desesperar. El aura de Akane, tan gentil y cálida en tiempos de peligro, se sentía cercana. Casi como si me acompañara. Me entretenía, pues, sacándole la lengua a la oscuridad en la dirección en que imaginaba que se encontraba el Dojo. A veces, incluso saltaba justo antes de que impactara en el suelo un imaginario mazo propulsado por una imaginaria carga de ki asesino. ¡Qué orgullosa que se pondría de mi cuando todo se solucionara! Ya era capaz de alejarme más de quince metros de un solo movimiento. Dos metros y medio mejor que mi anterior marca.

_Diviérte si lo deseas con tus jueguitos. Si tuvieras vista, sabrías lo patético que te ves confiando en el final feliz. En la vida real no existen. Abre los ojos, esos que tienes muertos, y acepta tu nueva condición. Tú estás muerto en vida y ella cree que la abandonaste. Ya sabes; tus últimas palabras sumadas a la ausencia prolongada. ¿Cómo crees que lo interpretará?_

_Ella sabe que no eran en serio. Me esperará. Da igual lo que tarde. Lo hará._

_No, no lo hará. Nadie es tan idiota. Y en todo caso, ¿de qué le serviría? Pronto morirás de hambre o te caerás por un barranco._

Respondí con orgullo y esperanza:

_No tienes ni idea de lo idiota que puede llegar a ser mi prometida._

Y luego callé. No esperaba que el Dios de la Ironía entendiera algo tan propio de él como nuestra especial relación. Aunque pareciera que no podíamos ni vernos cuando nos juntaban, la verdadera esencia de nuestro amor radicaba en que éramos inseparables. _Anticlímax_, por su parte, se entrenía en explorar solo las contradicciones más superficiales y simples. Cada tanto le sorprendía murmurando en mi cabeza consignas leves e inocuas como: "Irónico, Don Ranma Saotome, secuestrado en lugar de Akane. Es que soy la leche".

Fue la primera de las muchas veces, durante mi larga estancia en su compañía, que sentí un poco de pena por él. No lograba profundizar nada. Si le hubiese dicho que la verdadera ironía era confiar tan ciegamente en alguien a quien nunca le había confiado unas palabras de amor, seguramente se hubiese burlado de mí. Aquellos matices del alma humana no los entendía ni le interesaban. Eran, en suma, su punto débil. Todavía no sabía bien cómo, pero ya conocía el desenlace. Nuestro amor, el de Akane y el mío era el arma que le vencería. Y nuestra estupidez. Yo, tan absurdo como para enfrentarme a una bruja como Circe estando ciego. Y ella, para creer que nuestro amor, algo totalmente intagible, era y es más real que la realidad.

Pero primero lo primero. Antes de atacar, tocaba sobrevivir. Pegar puñetazos al aire sin ton ni son hasta tropezar con algo blando y cálido. Atraparlo entre mis brazos y presionar. Si pronunciaba palabra, le pediría ayuda. Si lanzaba un chillido, me lo comería. Escapar o sobrevivir. Por el momento, no había más qué hacer.

_Más te valdría quedarte quieto que comer nutrias inocentes –_me dijo un día-. _¿Cómo sabes que avanzas en dirección correcta? Podrías, perfectamente, estar alejándote de ella._

_La carrera es contra el tiempo. Cada segundo que me quedo quieto es un metro de ventaja que le dejo. No sé a dónde voy pero sí que algún día llegaré a ella._

_Espero que sepas nadar._

Y caí al río. No voy a negarlo. Me gustó. Para un ciego y mudo no debe de existir una sensación más fresca y estimulante que zambullirse en el agua.

_Me caes bien, humano. Estás demente. Nadar a ciegas es sinónimo de muerte segura._

Desde luego no hallé el triste final que me presagiaba. Podría haberme privado de algunos de mis sentidos pero mi fuerza hercúlea me acompañaba. Debo de haberlo sacado de sus casillas también porque tan solo se limitó a hacer hincapié en otra falta superficial.

_Irónico, Ulises, el más inteligente y manipulador de los héroes, presumiendo de su fuerza "hercúlea"._

Pasado el primer mes de mi travesía a tientas, me topé con un tronco flotando a la deriva. Aferrado a él comencé a tener pesadillas, únicos momentos en los que se me permitía volver a ver. Primero observé a una Escila y Caribdis que me ahuyentaba del Dojo. Llevaba unas algas azules sobre la cabeza y un tentáculo con forma de mazo sobre sus extremidades izquierdas. Metáfora demasiado lineal para mi gusto. Y luego, a miles de pretendientes que asaltaban nuestro hogar devenido en fortaleza para intentar captar el amor de la supuesta viuda. Akane les rechazaba sistemáticamente. Pero los muy engreidos insistían, compraban aliados, sobornaban, presionaban y finalmente, tentaron el bolsillo de mi suegro.

-Haced lo que queráis –aseveró Soun mientras guardaba un cofrecito en la despensa-. Siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo, yo ya no seré un obstáculo.

Desde entonces, Akane se vio obligada a ser más cauta. Elaborar tretas, apalabrar promesas vacías. Prometer vacíos con palabras. Vaciar palabras prometidas. Y otras muchas artimañas. Pasado el año de ausencia, sin embargo, la presión se hizo asfixiante. Ya no valía más respuesta que cumplir un plazo. El que fuera.

Ojerosa, rendida, agotada; un buen día se presentó así Akane al círculo iracundo de los vergonzantes pretendientes.

-Cuando esta planta dé su primera flor, elegiré a mi nuevo prometido.

Todos los espejos de la casa suspiraron al mismo tiempo rayos pálidos y podridos. Era la relumbre de la codiciosa sonrisa de los cobardes que se espejaba en los utensilios vanidosos -no sin cierto asco por su parte-.

Ryoga, Kuno y tantos otros comenzaron a montar guardia en las cercanías para evitar que se escapase. Pronto, a más tardar en unas semanas se cumpliría el plazo. La naturaleza, ya se sabe, no es dada a esperar. Y sin embargo, nadie contaba que una treta tan simple y lineal diera resultado. Akane, mi dulce y frustrada Akane, lloraba todas las noches por mi. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por pómulos, embudos y otros artilugios hasta depositarse en el fondo de una botellita. Luego, durante el día y ante la atenta vigilancia de los que decían que la amaban, la única persona con dignidad del Dojo regaba la planta del destino con aquella botellita. Aquel abono, la aflicción que mi ausencia le provocaba, era su alimento. Así, pues, crecía fuerte y sana pero amarga. Muy amarga. Y por supuesto, no daba flores.

Comprendí que aquel sueño no podía ser falso del todo. Que metafórico, irónico o lo que fuera, se trataba de una ilusión creada por _Anticlímax_. De sobra sabía que Ryoga no era tan mezquino ni Kuno, manipulador pero daba igual. Estaba claro que debía encontrar la forma de reencontrarme con ella o la perdería. Comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi carrera contra el tiempo. Yo, mudo y ciego y él, incansable, impasible y totalmente ajeno a mi tristeza.

* * *

"Marimacho fea". Lo escribí con una rama sobre la tierra húmeda de la costa. No sabía dónde había llegado pero sí lo primero que quería hacer al besar suelo firme. Escribir algo sobre ella. Solía hacerlo todos los días en mis cuadernos. De hecho, y por ridículo que pareciera dada la situación, extrañaba ir a clase. Aburrirme con las lecciones, llevarme las tareas a mi cuarto y luego garabatear su nombre sobe los apuntes durante horas. Era mi momento de privacidad –tenía la excusa de necesitar un poco de paz para estudiar- y lo aprovechaba para pensar en Akane.

_Hoy me he hecho pasar por ti _–interrumpió mi actividad lúdica _Anticlimax._

_Da igual. Ya te dije que Akane es idiota a un nivel muy superior de tus poderes pseudo-divinos. Es estúpida de pies a cabeza. Con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser. No le engañarás._

_Ya veremos._

Durante dos meses recorrí el contorno de la playa hasta descubrir que se trataba de una isla. Y digo que tardé dos meses porque eso es lo que me contaba _Anticlímax_. Yo, desde luego, no era capaz de distinguir entre días y noches. Para no perderme, había recurrido a un montón de ramas con las que escribía su nombre cada uno o dos kilómetros. Si hacía falta, cubriría todas las playas de Japón con su nombre. Podría perderla para siempre, pero al menos, en el cielo sabrían de mi viaje y quién era la dueña de mi corazón Como ya dije, no hizo falta hacerlo, me encontraba en una isla pero no en la mayor de todas. De hecho, sospechaba por la exuberante vegetación que ya no me encontraba cerca de mi patria. ¿Estaría en Taiwán? ¿O más lejos aún: en Madagascar? ¿Tanto me había desviado? Imposible. Me hubiese topado con alguien y no hubiese tardado tan pocos días en rodearlas. ¿En algún lugar de Oceanía, pues? Seguramente.

Decidí internarme en ella. Quizá hallara vida inteligente. Y si no, al menos algo de comer con más entidad que las frutas que había ido recogiendo por la costa.

Creo que no me había adentrado más de unos metros en la isla cuando llegaron a mis oídos –por suerte algún sentido todavía conservaba- unas terribles voces. Atronaba tanto que deduje que solo podían provenir de un gigante.

-¡Nadie! ¡Nadie me ha cegado!

Cada tanto el suelo retumbaba y me obligaba a despegar los pies del suelo por breves momentos. ¿Estarían dando fenomenales patadas a la tierra? No lo sabía. Pero el panorama, aún para un ciego estaba bastante claro; me acercaba a un ser descomunal.

-Un solo ojo, un solo ojo tenia y Nadie me lo ha arrebatado.

Caminé quince pasos más en su dirección.

_Se trata de Polifemo –_me aclaró_ Anticlímax-. Ulises en el pasado le dejó ciego, acudiendo a una treta. Le dijo que se llamaba "Nadie". Así pues, cuando sus colegas cíclopes le oyeron pedir ayuda así, le tomaron por loco y no le ayudaron. Ya vez; me tomo bastante en serio el temita de la recreación clásica._

Debo aclarar que en ese entonces estaba agotado, débil y sin fuerzas. Harto de vagar por el mundo sin hacer progresos, enfermo de comer solo frutas de vez en cuando y algunos animales que malamente lograba asar en el mejor de los casos. Si había sobrevivido tanto era porque Akane me acompañaba. Porque pensaba en ella a todas horas, porque mi obsesión akanil me mantenía cuerdo. Es en este contexto que hay que entender por qué hice lo que hice. Es decir, lo que hubiese hecho Akane en mi lugar. Buscar a tientas el ojo de Polifemo, depositar ambas manos sobre la lanza de Ulises como si de una nueva Excalibur se tratase y tirar con todas mis fuerzas hasta lograr extraérsela.

-¡Dios! Gracias ¡Dios! Con mis manotas me era imposible cogerla. ¿Eres un Dios, verdad? Solo un Dios sería tan generoso y valiente.

_Irónico, irónico _–exclamó _Anticlímax_ en mi cabeza más alborozado que nunca-_. Un Ulises le deja ciego y el siguiente, ciego él mismo, le alivia el dolor en el ojo. Pronto volverá ver, se dará cuenta de que eres humano y te merendará sin reparar en que fuiste su salvador. Doblemente irónico. No podrás explicárselo. Te he privado del don de la palabra._

Debo reconocer que hasta el momento nunca me había destacado mucho por mi inteligencia pero vuelvo a repetir, Akane me acompañaba y Nabiki también. Toda mi familia al conjunto. Me los conocía de memoria. Ranma lo hubiese resuelto a puñetazo limpio. Nabiki, no. Nabiki hubiese hurdido una treta. Y puesto que estaba ciego más me valía emularla antes de que el gigante notara mi presencia.

Y así, probablemente fruto de la desesperación, se me ocurrió la primera idea buena en siglos: la justicia divina. Tracé un par de palabras en la arena y me marché. Mi mensaje quedaba allí, para que el bueno de Polifemo lo leyera.

Cuando terminaba de escalar el cuarto pico, -como toda isla infernal tenía un volcán escarpado en el medio- pude oir al cíclope dando grandes voces de alegría: ¡Con que "Nadie" se llama en realidad Ulises y vive en Nerima, Japón! Gracias, Dios. Seré tu fiel sirviente por siempre.

Imagino que luego se zambulló al mar en la dirección que más me convenía porque unas cuantas gotas de agua me salpicaron.

_Muchacho, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberte maltratado. Eres una caja de sorpresas. ¡Qué ironía! Yo haciendo sufrir así a Akane. Con invitación a tú boda con Ukyo incluída y tú a cambio me regalas semejante escena._

No le respondí. Daba igual lo que hiciera. Mi plan iba viento en popa. Salté en la dirección contraria en la que me caían las gotas y aterricé sobre la espalda del cíclope.

Se ve que mucha gracia no le hizo mi plan porque en seguida intentó disuadirme.

_No seas tonto. Te comerá._

_Irónico _–le respondí con malicia y me aferré a los pelos de Polifemo como si fuera un piojo-._ Prefiero estar con un monstruo devora-hombres que contigo._

* * *

Desde entonces _Anticlímax _intentó detenernos con todo tipo de artificios marítimos. Tormentas, ataques de monstruos acuáticos, enfermedades. Y por último, ya cuando pude oir claramente el incofundible sonidos de una ciudad pesquera japonesa desperezándose, sirenas. Su canto nos envolvió por babor y estribor, es decir, por au brazo izquierdo y derecho. Intenté taparme los oídos pero fue inútil. Su magia saltaba directamente de sus bocas a mi cerebro sin pagar tasa de peaje por los oidos. Pronto, Polifemo sucumbió a sus encantos y comenzó a hundirse. El frio de las aguas, unos veinte grados bajo cero, se me subió pronto a la cabeza y anuló las pocas ganas de resistirme que me quedaban. Estaba demasiado agotado para emular otra vez a Nabiki y Akane tampoco me ayudaba. La magia de las sirenas me provocaba alucinaciones. La presentía en el fondo del océano. Repasé uno a uno a los demás integrantes de mi familia. Quizá alguno tuviera la clave. Mamá, papá, Soun, Kasumi y mis amigos. Nada, nadie se hubiese salvado de aquello salvo yo. La única solución, la que no quería tomar era la más estúpida de todas, la que solo hubiese tomado Ranma Saotome. Despojarse de su último tesoro. Para el dragón, su cofre. Para el poeta, su musa y para un ciego y mudo, su capacidad auditiva.

_Jajajajaja _–retumbó su risa malgina en mi cabeza cuando me autolesioné los tímpanos-._ ¡Qué ironía! ¡Estabas tan cerca! Pero ahora, ¿cómo te orientarás? ¿Sin vista, sin oídos? ¿Serás capaz siquiera de llegar a tierra firme? Ya es hora. Ya. En dos minutos le pediré matrimonio a Akane usurpando tu forma. Si me acepta es el fin y si me rechaza, mejor. Es automático, ¿sabes? Si un humano osa pronunciar semejante herejía, la de rechazar a un Dios, muere instantáneamente._

* * *

¿Me rendí, entonces? Sí. Me rendí. No os lo toméis a mal. Lo de perder todos los sentidos y hallarla guiado por amor suena muy bonito en las novelas pero en la realidad es otra cosa. Me hundía en el mar, agotado y helado de tanto nadar en círculos. Aún de haber recobrado todos mis sentidos, me hubiese sido materialmente imposible reflotar mi cuerpo y partir en la dirección adecuada.

Por supuesto que me rendí de la forma más romántica que pude. Golpeándome el corazón con ambos puños para que el dolor físico superara el psicológico. Me palpé el torso. Había pasado tanta hambre durante los últimos años que me encontraba literalmente desnutrido. El pecho plano, las costillas a flor de piel. La tripa hinchada por la inapetencia…¿el pecho plano? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Si estaba rodeado de agua helada? ¡Era verdad! A causa de mi ceguera no me había dado cuenta, pero en rigor durante los últimos cuatro años, no me había transformado en mi versión femenina al contacto con el agua fría. ¿Me había curado de la maldición? ¿O había cometido un ligerísimo error _Anticlímax_? ¿Y sí…y sí…no estaba rodeado de agua, ciego o mudo…? ¿Y sí, solo se trataba de una ilusión? ¿Sería posible? Solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Dura y difícil. Antinatural. Solo una: dejarme morir para comprobar que no moría. Me encomendé a Venus, la diosa del amor, expulse todo el aire que pude de mis pulmones, me hundí en el mar y esperé…

_¡Lo has descubierto! Irónico. El más tonto es el primero en la historia en darse cuenta. Da igual. Sigues ciego y yo ya estoy junto a la humana. Has perdido._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le haces eso a Akane, cobarde? Pelea primero conmigo._

_Irónicamente hablando, no tengo nada contra ella. Y efectivamente eres tú el blanco de mi ira. Es culpa de esa bruja. Le ataco, por defenderte con su vida. Lo tuvo claro desde un principio. No dejará que te mate sin morir antes ella._

_No entiendo._

_Ya lo entenderás._

Efectivamente, pronto comencé a obtener respuestas. Mis oídos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero seguía mudo y ciego. O mejor dicho, continuaba amordazado, atado de pies y manos y con una venda en los ojos. Igual que durante los últimos cuatro años. Y luego, llegó hasta mi posición la voz amarga de Akane rechazando al Dios de pacotilla.

-Vete, tú no eres quien yo espero. Mi Ranma tiene dieciséis años y tres prometidas.

_¿Será posible?_ –pensé-. _¿Tan cerca estoy?_

_Y tan lejos _–replicó _Anticlímax_-_. Ya me ha rechazado. Y ahora ha caído a mis pies. De nada le ha servido a esa bruja resistir tanto mi poder y aferrarte porfiadamente dentro de su corazón para protegerte de mi._

_¿Estoy dentro suyo? ¿Me ha protegido?_

_No te has movido ni un instante de allí. Lo intenté todo para eliminarte por las buenas durante cuatro años. Ahora da igual. Ya estás cayendo con ella_. _Si no fuera tan tonta…si te hubiese dejado salir para que te apuñale, a lo mejor…solo te hubiese matado a ti. Pero no. Te ha defendido a capa y espada…sin importar qué truco intentara, se ha negado a olvidar. De haberlo hecho, cualquiera de mis hechizos te hubiese destrozado. Solo tengo un punto débil y es que no puedo atacar el interior de los corazones humanos. Son demasiado complejos para mi._

_Y-yo…no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

_Supongo que no te hará mal saberlo. Todo ha acabado ya…antes de morir las almas pasan por su verdadero hogar para despedirse de este mundo. ¿Irónico, verdad? Tu morada auténtica… es el corazón de tu amada. Ella te ha sentido y se ha rehusado desde entonces a dejarte marchar al más allá. Decididamente nunca entenderé el amor. En fin, diez latidos más y seréis historia. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete… _

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

_¿Pero cómo? ¿No iba a ser un two-shot? Al final terminó siendo un three-shot común y corriente. ¿Irónico, verdad? En mi defensa diré que tuve que meter toda la Odisea en un capítulito de nada. Imposible. ¿Las buenas noticias? Que después del three-shot ya toca el especial capítulo 60._

* * *

Historia bonus.

Lo que cuesta escribir.

Todos los que estamos aquí, aunque solo leamos, tenemos más o menos los mismos gustos y aficiones así que os haré la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuánto os cuesta escribir?

Para empezar, hay que ponerse en el punto de vista del lector pero sabiendo de qué va la cosa. O sea: ya empezamos mal. ¿Cómo demonios hace uno para saber si el lector se va a sorprender o llorar por la puñalada que luego se sabe que no fue, puesto que uno mismo ya sabe que no fue? Es imposible.

Segundo: si uno escribe llano, la narración tiene un gran ritmo, es agradable a la lectura pero a la larga se torna monótona y repetitiva. Si uno, en cambio, se decanta por los firuletes sin tener mucho talento, la cosa se recarga rápidamente y termina siendo denso y aburrido. Peor aún, supongamos que hemos escrito por fin un párrafo sublime sobre, por ejemplo, una cascada pero luego la historia nos cambia tanto que hay que suprimir la cascada de la narración, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Lo mantenemos aunque argumentalmente no tenga mucho que ver? ¿O lo quitamos aunque estéticamente sea el mejor párrafo del fic?

Mi solución para no arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza es escribir por tandas. Primero el argumento ligero y flexible al que voy anudando y anudando hasta que quedo contento. En este punto, en lugar de una narración es como si contara a alguien la película que he visto en el cine de mi cerebro. Luego, corrección de errores de tipeo, ortográficos y de estilo. En este estadio transformo todo a narración: agrego descripciones, borro repeticiones, reubico diálogos, aspiro a escribir al menos tres oraciones de cierto nivel y publico.

El problema ocurre si por el contrario me interesara subir el nivel (en general no), y tratara de rendir a mi máxima capacidad. En ese caso hago una corrección a consciencia de verdad durante meses. Hasta quedarme a gusto. En este punto ha quedo bien estéticamente pero aburrido y rimbombante. La frescura de la narración se ha ido al garete. ¿Qué toca pues? Dar marcha atrás. Luchar por recuperar la frescura del principio sin perder la bonita apariencia actual. Este tercer peldaño es dificilisimo, arduo y extenuante. Pequeños retoques a diario como si fuéramos escultores que tememos destrozar de un cincelazo mal dado la obra que tanto nos costó. Es el que diferencia al escritor aficionado del de verdad. Al que escribe por hobby del que pone toda la carne en el asador y aspira a trascender. En resumen: no os quedéis en el segundo peldaño. Si sois capaces, aspirad al tercero. Si no, más vale quedarse en el primero. Dicho de otra manera: el primero, el ágil, es para la gente normal. El segundo, el rimbombante, para los que creen que han trascendido pero que no se han elevado del suelo más que un par de milímetros o, en muchos casos, se han hundido. Y el tercero, el completo y agotador, solo para los escritores con mayúsculas.

Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta de la metáfora: el camino de la serpiente de Dragon Ball y la torre Karim son representaciones gráficas de este proceso pero aplicado a las artes marciales. Detrás de un largo camino está la trascendencia, la verdadera sabiduría, el arte y el poder. Lo normal, al no ser capaces de ver el final es abandonarlo.

Eso sí, el primer escalón hay que subirlo entero porque es el más divertido. No vale con contar la película. Hay que describirla de la forma más honesta que se nos ocurra. Darle vida. Actuarla si es preciso.

Y el tercero, tampoco hay que completarlo necesariamente. Aunque hayan pasado años desde que Vegheta destruyó la Tierra y tú estés todavía por la décima parte del camino, el título de héroe no te lo quita nadie.

Por supuesto, hay gente con talento innato que se teletransporta hasta el planeta de Kaio-sama sin necesidad de esforzarse. Obviamente, ese tipo de persona no me está leyendo ahora.

Y obviamente existen también miles de Mr. Satanes que cree que han llegado al final cuando en realidad nunca salieron del segundo peldaño. Estos seguramente diran algo así como: "¡Uffff, utilizar metáforas de Dragon Ball para explicar procesos creativos! ¡Qué cutre!

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimado MATT. Si ignoro tus referencias musicales como si fueran emoticones me quedo con un review de lo más cortito...así que haré el esfuerzo de superar mis incapacidades por unas líneas.

1) Ya me imaginaba yo que habría más canciones de temática parecida.

2) Las diferencias unen a las parejas. Desde luego. A veces, incluso, son los puntos en común los que las distancian. Por ejemplo si uno es amarrete y el otro derrochador, pues es normal que se peleen pero si son los dos gastadores, seguro que cuando no lleguen a fin de mes se matan echándose la culpa el uno al otro.

3) La música de anime es simplemente genial. Y me doy cuenta porque no conozco una que me moleste o me haga rabiar. Cosa que con otros géneros sí que me pasa (aunque luego no sepa expresar muy bien qué es exactamente lo que me causa repeluz de aquella canción). Bien por tu niña.

4) Seguramente, serán esas...es decir...la de Ranma...y la de Akane... y la otra de Akane. Claro. Eso es.

Estimada angelikitap4emmett. Las mejores lectoras de historias de amor son las que están sensibles. Al final no logré entregar un final feliz en fecha pero he salvado la honorabilidad de Ranma. Imagino que eso cuenta como excusa para esperar un poquito más.

Estimada Ai. Imagino que ya perdonaste a Ranma. Igual a Minefine7 le revuelve literalmente el estómago que alguien con el aspecto de Ranma se case con Ukyo, aunque no sea él. Supongo que a ti tampoco te hará mcuha gracia.

Historia bonus: No hace falta que omitas nada. Si en el fondo a Minefine7 le encanta Serrat. Y yo...bueno, me sé una de sus canciones. Y debo confesar que me gusta mucho la del Mediterráneo. Es de mis preferidas.

Mientras no tengas memoria selectiva y recuerdes solo lo que te conviene...como ciertas personas que yo conozco, pues: muy bien por tí. Y que te dure muchos años.

¿Una hora? Eso lo explica todo. Eres una comentarista formidable.

Estimado Lu4AVG. La Odisea es como el Quijote o Los viajes de Gulliver. Todos conocemos el argumento pero pocos se lo han leído entero. Creo que una de mis desilusiones infatiles más grandes -luego de descubrir que Papa Noel no existe-, fue enterarme que lo que yo creía que era la Odisea se trataba en realidad de una versión adapatada para niños y que el original era un libraco mucho más complejo y laberíntico para leer.

Con el resto del comentario me has dejado con un conflicto interno. Eres músico. Por tanto, te admiro. Por otro lado, conoces el Monkey Island pero no lo has terminado. Imperdonable. No sé tú, pero yo en tu lugar o dejaría de ser músico o terminaría el juego. Además, sobre el final, cuando Guybrush llega por fin al barco fantasma, de fondo suena la canción probablemente más famosa de los videojuegos. Si te gusta la música y los juegos, es tu deber conocerla.

Estimada Maxhika (cap. 54). Espero que te mejores de tu alergia. Las anotaciones de Ranma en el cuadernito serían más o menos así. 8:01 Ahora sí que me animo, voy y se lo digo. 8:02 Ya ya ya. Estoy yendo. 8:03 Mejor voy, en cuanto deje de llover. 8:04 Mierda, dejó de llover. En cuanto vuelva a llover, entonces...y así.

Estimada Massy13. Noto en tu comentario cierto desagrado con la actitud de Ranma. Es normal. Hay tantos fics en los que emparejan a uno de los dos o a ambos con cuanto personaje secundario se les ocurra y luego, solo por dejarlos juntos al final, lo consideran un final feliz...En todo caso, imagino que el rumbo que ha tomado la historia habrá despejado cualquier tipo de escepticismo que pudieras tener sobre la posibilidad de llegar a un final feliz como corresponde.

Estimada Minefine7. Do-mi-sol. ¿Qué canción es?


	59. Telémaco

Prólogo

Antes de dar conclusión a este three-shot un par de aclaraciones. _Anticlímax_ es un personaje que me inventé. No tiene nada que ver con la Odisea ni es un dios griego verdadero. Todo lo que ocurre en Nerima, por tanto, no tiene nada que ver con la Odisea tampoco. De hecho, no es necesario haberla leído para seguir la trama pues tomo muy poquito de ella. Aún así, para situarnos en el tema, haré un brevísimo resumen. En la guerra de Troya (la del famoso caballo de madera), Ulises tiene una destacadísima actuación. De hecho, es el autor intelectual de la treta. Como consecuencia, Hera, esposa de Zeus, y por tanto, diosa muy poderosa, se ensaña con él -pues apoyaba a los troyanos-. Desde entonces sufre un montón de contratiempos que retrasan su regreso a Itaca, su reino casi veinte años. La historia adopta formato dragon ball (sí, en clase siempre explico todo con metáforas de Dragon Ball y os juro que nadie se olvida de nada jamás). Es decir, los peligros continuos tienen como objetivo narrativo reducir la cantidad de personajes secundarios para ensalzar la figura del héroe. Así como mueren Tenshinhan, Krilin, Chaos, Pikoro y Yamcha peleando con los Saiyans hasta que llega Goku, la tripulación de Ulises va cayendo aventura tras aventura merced de brujas (Circe), monstruos marinos y por supuesto, Polifemo, un gigante de un solo ojo, etc, etc.

Mientras tanto, a Ulises le dan por muerto y a Penélope, su mujer le salen un montón de pretendientes. El objetivo, obviamente, no es afectivo. Se trata de tomar el poder del reino. Como ya todos sabéis, Penélope alarga la cosa lo suficiente con lo de tejer y destejer (metáfora de lo que realmente habrá hecho), lo que le convierte en la figura literaria por excelencia que representa la fidelidad. El final no os lo cuento para no spoilear, pero os doy una pista: Homero no es Rumiko.

Para concluir, el hijo se llama Telémaco. Nació antes de que Ulises se fuera a Troya y le ayuda en el final. Hay millones de versiones sobre la vida de Telémaco. En una por ejemplo es padre del mismísimo Homero, autor de la Ilíada y la Odisea. En otras, se casa con Circe, etc, etc. Como véis, el tema de los fanfics ya existía en la antigüedad.

* * *

Telémaco.

…Ocho…

_Akane, Akane, no te mueras _–le rogué dispuesto a traicionar mis sentimientos y a mí mismo por su bien-_. Cásate con él. T-todavías…estás a tiempo. Da igual lo que me pase. Tú tienes que vivir._

…Nueve…

_Akane, por favor…acepta su propuesta_. _No puedo perderte otra vez. No es justo._

…Diez…

_¡Contesta al menos, tonta! –_me cabreé en mi desesperación-._ No se te ocurra morirte otra vez sin dejarme decirte que te amo._

…Once…

_¡AKANE!_

_Jajajaja. ¡Es inútil! _–resonó la risa de _Anticlímax _en mi cabeza-._ Ya se ha cumplido el plazo. Está muerta. Y ahora por fin, nada te defiende. ¡Mírate! ¡Mírate bien! ¿Ves como se desintegran las mordazas y se astilla la silla? Ya nada queda de las cuerdas que te apresaban. ¿Quién crees que te paralizó así? ¿Yo? Claro que no. Fue Akane, claro está. Fue esa bruja la que te inmovilizó para que no te enteraras de nada. Sabía que si veías algo, caerías en alguna de mis provocaciones y saldrías de tu refugio para que pudiera aplastarte. Nunca creé ilusión alguna, nunca quise torturarla psicológicamente. Siempre fuiste tú mi objetivo. Llevo cuatro años perdidos en esta estupidez. ¿Cómo hizo para diseñar un plan tan elaborado de forma inconsciente y sin enterarse ella misma? Nunca lo entenderé. Ahora da igual. O asomas la cabeza tú o tendré que perforar su corazón muerto con mi propio puño. Yo preferiría no mancharme las manos…_

Efectivamente, me sentía libre y agil como correspondía. Decidí examinar mi entorno aunque sabía muy bien lo que me encontraría: unas paredes carnosas y suaves rodeadas por unos ríos de sangre que me cubrían hasta las rodillas. Las aguas se mantenían calmas, señal inquívoca de que _Anticlímax _no mentía: el cálido corazón de Akane ya no latía. De hecho, el calor se disipaba poco a poco, dando lugar a un escenario glaciar. Al principio intenté enfurecerme, canalizar todos aquellos sentimientos en odio, sed de venganza o violencia. De nada me servió. Las lágrimas simplemente no dejaban de caer. El coraje no aparecía. Los recuerdos, tan tímidos y timoratos en otras ocasiones, fluían por mi mente a marcha forzada. La veía sonriente o triste, daba igual. Enfurecida o cargada de amor. Sin importar en qué situación nos encontráramos o cual fuera su estado de ánimo, solo una cosa no cambiaba. Me miraba. Siempre Akane anclaba su vista en mí. Incluso cuando se daba vuelta y se marchaba hecha una furia; aún entonces, no lograba apartar sus ojos del todo.

De nada me valió, pues, negar mi depresión e intentar cegarme en el acto puro de la venganza. Su ausencia y valentía final me había dañado tanto que ni fuerzas tenía de cumplir con mi deber. Me senté como atontado dentro de ella. Como si fuera un bebé que se negaba a salir del vientre materno. En cuanto abriera la puerta de su corazón y volviera a la realidad, tendría que afrontar una batallita simple: matar a _Anticlímax_ y la peor de todas: aceptar que la promesa de ser feliz con mi prometida había sido desprometida por la fatalidad. No estaba preparado.

En el exterior _Anticlímax_ esperaba mi resolución con impaciencia, paseándose a uno y otro extremo de la habitación. Había imaginado que el Ranma de sangre caliente, el feroz y estúpido Ranma, saldría de una a ajustar cuentas. ¡Qué tonto que era el dios de pacotilla! ¡Había perdido a mi Akane! Al motor de mi amor y también de mi ira. Por ella destrozaría medio mundo. Sin ella, ya todo daba igual. Le mataría, sí. Por supuesto. Su crimen no quedaría impune. Pero luego. Cuando me hubiese despedido adecuadamente de la belleza en su estado puro. Todavía aguardaba, en mi ingenuidad de niño inmaduro, algún milagro. Que de pronto se reavivaran las corrientes y que briosas olas de sangre me cubrieran, impulsadas por un corazón que solo se había tomado un descanso para dormir la siesta. Incluso llegué a soñar con hacer algo yo mismo. Despertarla como la bella durmiente que era con una declaración. Igual que en Jusenkyo. O empujar yo mismo el corazón para que se contrajera y dilatara puesto que me encontraba en su interior.

-¡Bien! –bramó al rato _Anticlímax_ perdiendo la paciencia-. Parece que no sales. ¡Irónico! ¡Ranma Saotome es un cobarde! Pues entonces iré yo.

Su aspecto era el de un fantasma. La máscara flotando sobre la cabeza, el diminuto cuerpo siguiendo su estela y un vaho azulado que se desprendía de sus extremidades. ¿Realmente le había matado cuatro años atrás? Normal que me guardara tanta inquina. Aunque no entendía muy bien lo de las prisas. Se había gastado cuatro años enteritos para provocarle la muerte a Akane, cosa que podía haber intentado de forma directa mucho antes y ahora se le veía ¿desesperado? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿A qué temía?

Cuando elevó su brazo fantasmal sobre su cabeza, como si se tratara de un toreador a punto de sacrificar a su victima y lanzó la punta de su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Akane, dejé de hacerme tantas preguntas y me puse en posición de pelea. La batalla estaba por comenzar.

-¡Maldita bruja! –volvió a bramar mientras su extremidad espectral se doblaba sobre sí misma y salía despedida por los aires-. Todavía te defiende. Aún te ama después de muerta. ¡Irónico!

Entonces lo noté. El corazón de Akane, por muy frío y ennegrecido que estuviera por la muerte, seguía brillando. No latía pero rezumaba luz.

¿Muerta? Sí, sin duda. ¿Ausente? No. De alguna manera seguía junto a mí. Su presencia, que no su vida, se percibía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Ni _Anticlímax_ podía entrar ni yo, aunque lo intentara, podía salir.

Desde luego, yo ya había recuperado mis bríos y ganas de vivir. Akane seguía conmigo y ese monstruo le atacaba. Viva o no, jamás permitiría que volviera a poner una mano sobre ella. Era el momento de abandonar mi refugio, aun a la fuerza si hacía falta, y enfrentar mi destino. Recorrí todo su cuerpo solo que de una manera muy diferente a la que siempre había imaginado. Por dentro. Hasta que por fin, hallé una ruta de escape: los oídos. Después de todo, luchaba contra el Dios de la ironía. Nunca había logrado que una palabra mía entrara por sus oídos en la dirección correcta y ahora iba a salir yo de ella por la misma ruta pero en dirección contraria.

Ya fuera y con mi tamaño normal, hice presión con ambas piernas sobre el suelo, aligeré el cuerpo destensando los músculos del torso y brazos y me lancé sobre él a la velocidad de la luz. Nuevamente, no atinó a moverse o esquivar el ataque…

En el instante final. El que preludiaba el contacto de mi puño con su cara, una luz cegadora me envolvió. Luego, caí envuelto en sangre. Herido y renqueante. El ataque simplemente había rebotado sobre su cuello y me había vuelto con las fuerzas multiplicadas.

-Tú lanzas el ataque, tú lo recibes. Así es la batalla de un humano con un Dios. Y más aún si se trata del dios de la ironía. Si no te resistes, mal. Y si lo haces, peor.

No me desanimé. Se le veía nervioso. Algo no iba del todo bien. Constantemente miraba la ventana. ¿Entraría alguien a ayudarme por allí? ¿Telémaco, el hijo de Ulises acaso? Tonterías, Akane y yo no teníamos un vástago que nos diera una mano ni me había ausentado dos décadas de casa. El resto de la familia se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. Podía sentirlo…lancé un nuevo golpe. Ya sabéis, acorralado pienso poco y actúo mucho.

Esta vez salí disparado por los aires y casi me empotro en el techo. Luego caí sobre el rellano de la ventana, el mismo desde donde –después lo supe-, Akane aguardaba mi regreso día sí, día también. A mi lado una maceta con una planta marchita. La que había visto en sueños. Un sueño que –ahora lo entendía perfectamente- había provocado Akane y no _Anticlimax_. Mi sangre caía sobre ella a borbotones, regando sus tierras resecas.

-Ja, has perdido –exclamó _Anticlímax_-. Mira. El corazón de Akane ya no brilla. Ahora sí que ha dejado este mundo.

Miré angustiado en su dirección sin lograr enfocar bien. Las lágrimas emborronaban todo. Y ese era el único detalle que necesitaba para saber que el diagnóstico era exacto. Akane había abandonado este mundo en el mismísimo momento en que _Anticlímax_ lo había anunciado. Me las saqué de un manotazo y volví a atacar. Esta vez con mis golpes más temibles. Me regresaban todos multiplicados por cien, veinte o mil .Mejor. Se sentía hasta agradable. Morir sin ser capaz de ver su cuerpo sin vida. Perder mejor que ganar. Muerto, podría volver a verla en el más allá. Triunfante, sería un simple y orgulloso viudo, prome-viudo o como queráis llamarme.

El último golpe me hizo dar una vuelta en el aire. En esa nueva posición advertí un hecho insólito: la planta que Akane había regado durante cuatro años con su amargura y dolor se veía verde y radiante. Y una cosa más, brillaba. Igual que su corazón anteriormente. Con cada golpe que recibía, el tallo se erguía más y más y la flor comenzaba a abrirse.

Entonces supe perfectamente a qué tenía miedo _Anticlímax_. Aquella planta le causaba repeluz. De seguro ni él sabía bien por qué. Y sospecho que no lo sabía pues la miraba de reojo y con desconfianza pero ni huía de ella ni trataba de destruirla. Tan solo, procuraba ignorarla sin conseguirlo.

Más rara se puso la cosa cuando, con un último puñetazo mío que me regresaba multiplicado por diez, noté lo nunca visto: que entre uno y otro pétalo de la flor asomaba una naricita. Luego una cabeza y por último, el cuerpo entero de Akane que crecía a marcha forzada. Siempre supe que en el fondo era delicada como una flor. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que semejante metáfora pudiera darse literalmente. Su cuerpo brillaba como anteriormente lo hiciera su corazón. Más importante aún, respiraba.

De un salto estuve junto a ella y le cubrí las vergüenzas de recién nacida con una manta de su propia cama. Su cuerpo crecía a velocidad de vértigo hasta alcanzar el tamaño original de veinte años. Se encontraba débil y agotada pero viva. Mágicamente, viva. O, en palabras de _Anticlímax_, irónicamente.

Mi rival observó todo el proceso con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tan sorprendido como yo. Tan incrédulo y con la guardia tan baja que decidí intentarlo una vez más. Esta vez, sí que daría en el blanco. Salvaría a Akane y acabaría con tanto sufrimiento.

En medio de la carrera, sin embargo, advertí que un objeto contundente se dirigía en mi dirección. ¿Un mazo? ¿Era un mazo? Bueno, sí, la había visto desnuda al renacer pero, obviamente, no se trataba de algo evitable. Me había comportado como un caballero tapándola en seguida. Caramba, Akane, si nuestro enemigo estaba frente a nosotros y hacía cuatro años que no nos veíamos. No era momento para pelear…y sin embargo, el mazo golpeó de lleno en mi tripa expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Caí, ahogado y confuso. _Anticlímax_ por su parte, hacía lo propio; es decir, perder el aire y la compostura sin que nadie le tocara. Después cayó al suelo y abandonó por fin su misteriosa máscara que descansaba a metros de distancia impulsada por el golpe que no fue.

-Has perdido, Telémaco –grito Akane.

_Anticlímax_ le miró de reojo intentado recuperar el habla y el aire.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Es fácil. Si cuando él te pegaba a ti, le dolía…pues pegándole a Ranma, tenía que hacerte daño. Es pura lógica. Pero tranquilo, no morirás. Le he dado como siempre. Con amor.

_Anticlímax _se revolvió sobre sí mismo por segunda vez. La rabia le carcomía.

-¿Y lo de mi identidad? Me has llamado por mi verdadero nombre. El que perdí cuando me puse esa máscara mágica que me dio poderes sobrehumanos.

Akane respondió con seguridad.

-No soy tonta. Me has dado cuatro años para pensar en esto. Si nunca podía verte salvo con disfraces es porque ocultabas algo. Tu verdadera esencia obviamente tenía que ser irónica. Y así se me ocurrió: nada más irónico que se tratara del mismo Ulises o, en su defecto, de alguien mucho más débil y envidioso de su propio padre: Telémaco en persona.

-¿P-por…qué? –se revolvió de dolor por tercera vez el hijo del mayor héroe de la antigüedad en el suelo dando uno y mil puñetazos rabiosos al aire– si os tocaba perder. Eso era lo irónico. Que perdieran los que siempre ganan. S-si estabas muerta. ¿Cómo es que has renacido ahora como si fueras un ser divino? Solo nosotros, los dioses o semidioses, somos capaces de hacer algo así. Convertir seres vivos es constelaciones o continentes…nacer uno mismo de la espuma del mar o del cerebro de otro dios…hay que poseer una fuerza divina para lograrlo.

-¡Qué estúpido eres, Telémaco! –balbuceó Akane mientras intentaba juntar fuerzas para darme el siguiente golpe, el de KO mutuo- ¿No lo entiendes todavía? El amor basa su naturaleza en la ironía más pura y simple de todas: cuántos más obstáculos encuentra una pareja para concretar su amor, más se aman. No hay límites. Tu error ha sido enfrentarnos a la peor barrera posible, la muerte. Ya lo ves. Esta planta ha sido regada con mis lágrimas y su sangre, muestra inequívoca de que nos seguimos amando a pesar de todo. Has fortalecido tanto nuestra relación con tus ataques que ahora tenemos más poder que un Dios. Por tanto, el embrujo que me lanzaste para dejarme sin vida, carece de la fuerza suficiente para seguir causando su efecto. Además, vencerte golpeando a mi prometido… ¡Irónico!

-¡Maldita y maravillosa bruja! –exclamó Telémaco que ya se había puesto la máscara otra vez antes de que Akane pudiera levantar nuevamente su mazo- ¿El Dios de la Ironía pierde la batalla por culpa de una ironía? Arghhh, me la vais a pagar.

Y desapareció por siempre de Nerima.

Al rato por fin recuperé el aliento y pude alzar la vista. Akane se había cambiado de ropa –por suerte, la batalla había tenido lugar en su habitación y me esperaba golpeando suavemente el mazo de arriba abajo sobre la palma abierta de su otra mano.

-Me has salvado la vida.

-Pero me has visto desnuda –dio un paso hacia mí.

- Y me has protegido cuatro años.

Se acercó un poco más.

-Y tú me has visto desnuda.

-Aún después de muerta, seguiste defendiéndome.

-Y tú seguías mirándome desnuda –se puso junto a mí.

-Te amo.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas las que ves desnudas.

-Pues sí. Solo te he visto a ti.

El mazo seguía golpeándose sobre su mano menos hábil de forma implacable. Al menor descuido, descargaría su furia.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-No quería pero lo hice. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Reimos a la vez. Aquella muletilla nos recordó la nueva realidad. Éramos tan mayores. Casi veinte años y medio y seguíamos jugando a ser orgullosos. ¡Qué tontería!

-Akane –le dije, cubriendo la poca distancia que nos separaba-, voy a olvidarme en este mismo momento de que estamos comprometidos a la fuerza, de que eres demasiado hermosa para soportar un rechazo, que me da miedo todo lo que tenga que ver con expresar los sentimientos y voy a besarte. No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta ni un malentendido ni una interrupción. Si no estás de acuerdo, podrás echarme del dojo luego.

-¿Echarte? Ven aquí, reconroso mío. No dejaría que te vuelvas a alejar de mi ni aunque te cargaras a Pe-chan de un puñetazo.

_Precisamente, de eso tendremos que hablar después…_-pensé poco antes de besarla. Y luego ya no pensé más. No hacía falta.

Fin.

Uffff. Final feliz por los pelos.

Ah, sí, ¡qué tonto! Se casaron, fueron felices y comieron perdices. Y no hizo falta cargarse a Pe-chan. Se lo merendó Polifemo por error.

* * *

Historia bonus.

La polémica definitiva.

Se habla mucho sobre qué provocó la crisis mundial o quién es más rápido si Vettel o Alonso. O si dan peras los olmos. Pero vamos, esas son polémicas baratas y fácilmente resolvibles. Por ejemplo, la crisis la provocó Rumiko. Alonso es más rápido y los olmos no dan peras.

Ahora, si queréis una verdadera polémica…llena de connotaciones, vericuetos y alternativas, entonces os invito a discutir lo siguiente: Se han roto las lamparitas de los veladores… ¿Quién apaga la luz de la habitación, entonces? _El caballero, por supuesto_. Ah, pero es que la mujer se duerme después. _Ah, entonces la mujer._ Bueno, se duerme después pero se acuesta antes y se queda leyendo. _Es igual, es la última en caer. Tiene que apagar ella._ Pero él no manifiesta antes de acostarse si va a leer, dormir, etc. _Entonces el último en meterse en la cama. _Pero la mujer está muy cerca del interruptor y el hombre tiene que rodear toda la cáma. _Claro, claro, entonces el que está más cerca. _Pero la mujer es friolenta y el hombre no. _En ese caso especial, el hombre. Pobrecita la mujer friolenta. _Pero el hombre está cansado de haber trabajado hasta más tarde que la mujer. _BASTA. ME DA IGUAL QUIEN. UN DÍA CADA UNO O ID A COMPRAR LAMPARITAS POR LA MAÑANA. Los dos son distraídos y se olvidan durante el día. Pues que lo resuelvan hablando civilizadamente. _No se puede. Cada uno daría la vida por el otro sin pestañear pero jamás de los jamases daría su brazo a torcer sobre esto. Es el Ranma y Akane que toda pareja lleva dentro.

También puede valer para cuando el bebé llora de noche o se escuchó un ruido raro o alguien se dejó la tele encendida y se dan cuenta cuando ya están muy lejos y acomodados en la cama.

Por supuesto, hay parejas que resuelven la mayoría de estas disputas con facilidad pero nunca todas. Siempre hay una que libera a los niños inmaduros japoneses que viven dentro nuestro. No lo negéis. Si no os ha pasado nunca con nada es porque interactuáis demasiado poco.

Por supuesto que hay excepciones. Minefine7 y yo somos un buen ejemplo. Jamás de los jamases nos pasa. El hombre y la mujer del ejemplo son personajes génericos.

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Massy13. No voy a decirte que la _Odisea_ es aburridísima porque eso mermaría mi imagen como profesor pero tampoco te la recomiendo si tienes cosas más modernas que leer.

Estimada Miztu Akari. Me ha gustado tu reflexión. Será porque yo tampoco soy de mucho hablar en el mundo real.

Estimado MATT. Lo siento, ya te compensaré pronto con un fic más cercano a los que te gustan a ti.

Estimada Adyel-chan (cap. 14). Bienvenida. Espero no volver a hacerte llorar en el futuro. Bueno…mejor sí. Eso significará que sigues leyéndome.

Estimado hikarus. Graicas pro tu sentido comentario. Procuraré seguir leyendo tus historias también.

Estimada Ai. Mientras te sepas el argumento a mi me vale. Sobre tus dudas en relación al fic, creo que ya estarán todas resueltas.

He de confesar que hasta hace exactamente 4 años no me llevaba bien con la gente que habla mucho por el tema este de la timidez. Me asustaba la idea de que pensaran que soy tonto ya que me decían 500 cosas y yo solo contestaba "ajá" o "qué interesante". Desde que Gohan aprendió a hablar la cosa ha dado un vuelco de 180 grados. Mi hijo habla más que nadie. No para, no se cansa, no se aburre. Se le ocurren más y más teorías. Recuerda sucesos. Me pide que le explique cosas. En fin, me ha enseñado a interactuar correctamente con la gente. Hoy en día, me pasa lo contrario. Solo puedo hablar con gente que habla mucho. Y me cuesta horrores con los tímidos.

Estimado Lu4AVG. ¡Ahhh, un mono de tres cabezas! A propósito. Peleas como una vaca.

Realmente me parecería apropiado que lo intentaras con el fic. Olvidate del que dirán y de la temible página en blanco. Es muy divertido. Y más si utilizas a Nabiki.

Estimada Minefine7. Apaga la luz.

Estimada D-Uzumaki. Muchas gracias. Saludos a tus virus (los de mi ordenador llevan tantos años conmigo que casi los considero hermanitos mayores de Gohan y Videl). A mi también me agradan mcuho tus historias. Continúa así.


	60. Especial capítulo 60 SIN CENSURA

Especial número 60: Cómo serían mis fics si nadie los censurara nunca.

Primer intento de pasar la censura

.

.

.

Resumen: A Akane Tendo se le escapa una frase que podría interpretarse como una confesión de amor. Luego, siente vergüenza e intenta desdecirse pero a la postre, se ve acorralada por las inquisidoras preguntas de Ranma, lo que provoca una reacción totalmente imprevista: darle un beso a su prometido y huir de allí al galope, dejando a Ranma Saotome shockeado y literalmente sin palabras (narrado en primera persona por el susodicho Ranma).

-…

Fin

* * *

Historia (si es que podemos llamarla así) inspirada en el comentario de Mitzu Akari del capítulo 58: "Con la historia bonus me has dejado con menos palabras; si digo "sin palabras" estaría mintiendo, ¿no?"

Siempre he sospechado que tarde o temprano Ai escribiría un review más largo que mi fic y creo que hoy por fin se podrá dar el gusto…y por tanto me perdonará la broma. A los demás, os pido disculpas. Es que estamos de celebración. No todos los días se llega a 60 capítulos.

Lástima que no ha pasado la censura. "Sí, sí –me dijeron-. Muy original y gracioso pero yo quiero romanticismo. RO-MAN-TI-CIS-MO. O a lo sumo, me conformo con tragedia pero que sea romántica, ¡eh! Si se muere alguien que el otro sufra porque está enamorado. Que se arrepienta de no haberse declarado antes".

* * *

.

.

.

Segundo intento de pasar la censura Minefinesca7: El falso esposo.

Ranma regresó al Dojo luego de una extenuante tarde-noche instruyendo a sus nuevos alumnos de artes marciales. Tres turnos seguidos sin descanso para cubrir las nuevas oleadas de clientes que generaba su recientemente incrementada fama. Como todos los días tuvo que aguantar que una sombra irracional se le arrojara encima, clamando a los cuatro vientos que su inexistente relación sí existía.

-Por fin has vuelto, amorcito. Ya estabas tardando.

_¿Cuándo va a rendirse esta ignorante de Shampoo? –pensó Ranma mientra procuraba deshacerse de ella con la misma técnica de siempre. La que Shampoo solo podría vencer con la fuerza que no tenía. Solo que en esta ocasión la jovencita se mantuvo abrazada a su cuello con más fuerza que nunca. Peor aún, su cuerpo parecía diferente. Más cálido y sugerente. No. No se trataba de ella. Otra loca debía ser. ¿Kodachi? Tampoco. Aquella calidez le sonaba de algo. Nunca la había sentido así, tan cerca, pero la había soñando de lejos._

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Akane?! ¿Qué haces?

Su prometida le abrazó más fuerte y le susurró al oído.

-Tú sígueme el juego o te arranco la vesícula.

Ranma asintió sin entender. Tampoco era que le molestara en demasía que cierta jovencita se comportara de una vez por todas como en sus sueños. Le cogió en brazos, como cuando solía salvarla e ingresaron de esa guisa al Dojo.

Akane se acurrucó contra su pecho y le volvió a susurrar.

-Tampoco te pases, degenerado. Súbeme hasta mi habitación, entra conmigo y no te detengas por nada. Es vital evitar que nos intercepten.

El joven pestañeó seis veces. Una para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. Dos más para engrasar las neuronas. Otras dos para esperar que estas hicieran contacto entre sí y le dieran una pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y la última, de pura perplejidad. No tenía ni la más pálida sospecha de los porqués de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ranma, nieto mío –carraspeó la voz un tanto agria de su abuela materna, la buena de Ibuki. Llevaba una katana de una longitud superior a la de Nodoka. La legendaria arma que pasaba de generación en generación y que según las leyendas podía cortar de un suave golpe, piedras, murallas y ejércitos enteros.

Akane le hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando la habitación.

-Cree que estamos casados. Ya sabes que está un poco anciana. No es tan diplomática como tía Nodoka.

-Entiendo.

Ranma dejó a Akane en una silla y se aproximó a la invitada.

-¡Abuela! –le abrazó- ¡Qué me has traído de regalo!

-Oh, unas tonterías, para mi nieto favorito. Un kimono nuevo, una caja de dulces…

-Abuela –protestó el joven goloso-, que ya soy un hombre.

Ibuki le palmeó en la frente con la vaina de la katana, asustando a toda la familia.

-Para mi siempre serán un pequeñito aunque te hayas casado. Si quieres lo guardas para cuando nazca mi bisnieto. ¿Cuándo lo tendréis? ¿Este año o el que viene?

Genma interrumpió la escena justo a tiempo cuando se le empezaban a poner los ojos en blanco al joven de la coleta.

-El que viene, suegra. El que viene –le repuso mientras arrojaba a Akane el cuerpo casi inerte de su falso esposo-. Primero los chicos tienen que disfrutar de su matrimonio. Solo se es joven una vez.

* * *

Ya en la habitación, Akane fue directo al grano.

-Se quedará tres días. ¿Serás capaz de dormir en el suelo y quedarte tranquilito? Esta habitación nupcial no es lo suficientemente amplia para que la compartan una dama y un pervertido.

-¿Dama? Yo no veo ninguna.

-Por favor, no empieces –protestó Akane, arqueando una ceja-. ¿No ves todas las molestias que me estoy tomando por ti? No soy yo quien al menor paso en falso tendrá una katana gigantesca apuntándole al abdomen. O cooperas o dejaré de ayudarte.

-Si fueras una dama de verdad no tendríamos que hacer toda esta pantomima.

-¿Y eso viene significando qué, exactamente?

-Lo que oiste. Que no nos casamos porque no estás dispuesta a dejar de ser una marimacho malhumorada.

-Y tú un idiota con la boca muy grande.

-Fea –le gritó él desde la puerta.

-Fenómeno –le repuso empujándole fuera.

Ranma dio dos pasos con ánimo de marcharse. Ya pasaría el temporal bien lejos del Dojo entrenando y a esperar que la abuela Ibuki se tuviera que regresar a Tokio.

-Venga, chicos –les conrtó el paso la abuela que era incluso más veloz y peligrosa que Happosai-. Ya sé que sois jóvenes. Y los primeros meses son difíciles pero os queréis. Vamos, haced las pases, por favor. Hacedlo por mi.

-Vale –asintió Ranma.

-De acuerdo –le siguió el juego Akane.

Ibuki les dio una palmada en sendas espaldas.

-Y ahora daros un besito. Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones.

Demás está decir que el corazón de ambos parecía que se les salía del pecho.

-¿Qué haces, pervertido? –murmuró Akane tratando de esquivar los labios aproximantes del muchacho.

-Proteger mi vesícula.

-Bien…te besaré…pero te costará medio esófago.

-Ni que lo hiciera queriendo.

-Claro que quieres.

-Ya te gustaría.

Akane se levantó.

-Abuela, podrías ¿dejarnos algo de intimidad? Todavía nos da vergüenza besarnos en público.

-RANMA. BESA AHORA MISMO A TU MUJER –desempuñó la luenga katana-. LA VERGÜENZA ES PARA DEBILUCHOS DE CARÁCTER.

El joven de la trenza se tanteó el torso una y dos veces. No estaba muy seguro de la ubicación exacta de su vesícula pero sí que tenía los días contados dentro de su cuerpo. Luego observó la katana real, la que empuñaba, Ibuki. Amenazadora, sin duda. Y después, a la katana metafórica, la que fruncía los labios como si fuera a besarle y le atizaba con una demoledora expresión de odio entre ceja y ceja. Ojos tan expresivos que solo conseguían que le pareciera más atractiva aún. ¿Conseguir lo que siempre había deseado y salvar la vida o respetar los tiempos de su media naranja y proteger su vesícula? ¿Cuántos hombres habrán perdido la vesícula a través de la historia de la humanidad por elegir la primera? ¿Cuántos otros han dejado pasar la ocasión de su vida y su vida por falta de valor? En bonita encrucijada se encontraba Ranma. Eligiera lo que eligiera, algo saldría mal y él sería el culpable.

-¡Qué demonios! –exclamó-. Seguro que puedo sobrevivir un par de días con el aparato digestivo a media marcha. ¡Vale la pena!

-R-ranma…-tartamudeó Akane- ¿estarías dispuesto a perder la vesícula…por mí? Es lo más bonito que me han dicho jamás.

-Y-yo…ya…estem…he perdido otros órganos más importantes en el pasado por ti. El corazón hace meses que no me late el ritmo que yo quiero…tuyo es. Tú le controlas el ritmo mejor que yo.

Nodoka abrazó a su madre emocionada.

-No hay nada en este mundo que no se solucione con una katana.

-Y si no lo hace –agregó Ibuki- pues se busca una más grande.

Siete años después un niño pequeño se topó con un frasquito oscuro en el congelador de la nevera de Akane.

-Mami, ¿qué es esto?

-La vesícula de tu padre.

Ranma, que estaba haciendo unas katas muy cerca de la cocina se acomodó el kimono. Se palpó por debajo del hígado –ahora sabía perfectamente la localización exacta de la vesícula humana- y dijo:

-Hachiro, deja eso en su sitio. Que me recuerda que nunca tome en sentido metafórico las amenazas literales de tu madre.

Akane sonrió.

-No te quejes. Tenía que asegurarme que de verdad me quisieras. Además, bastante que te perdoné lo que te perdoné cuando comencé a sentir los primeros dolores de parto.

Fin.

* * *

_Y tampoco pasó la censura. ¡Qué exigente! Solo porque Akane no es así, a la historia le falta romanticismo y desarrollo. Y aparecen Ibuki y Hachiro…_

* * *

.

.

.

Tercer intento: Ibuki y medio

Ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de escribirlo…está tan claro que me lo censurarán. A lo mejor me dejan para el especial capítulo 100.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuarto intento: Eres la culpable de mi dolor

(El título suena prometedor ¿a que sí?)

-Akane, Akane. Despierta.

La jovencita del pelo azul solía tener un sueño pesado. Normal teniendo en cuenta todo lo que entrenaba durante el día y la variedad de tensiones psicológicas a la que se veía sometida por culpa de los celos, enemigos sorpresivos y demás condimentos de su vida diaria. Por la noche necesitaba dormir sí o sí. Refrescar ambos, cuerpo y alma, para poder hacer frente a lo que fuera que el destino absurdo le tuviera programado para el día siguiente. Por tanto, solía ignorar todo tipo de ruidos molestos, peleas y gritos durante la noche tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos y un pequeño almohadón lila, único objeto de cierto aspecto femenino de su habitación. Una sola excepción existía a la regla. Solo una cosa podía sustraerla de su necesario premio nocturno. Ranma. Solo si Ranma provocaba la interrupción se le calentaba el humor lo suficiente como para incorporarse y cantarle las cuarenta en directo. Cualquier otra cosa, podía aguardar al día siguiente para sufrir su furia.

-Akane –insistió con dulzura Ranma que se había colado en su habitación por la ventana.

La jovencita intentó entreabrir un ojo. Por un lado se trataba de él. Su sexto sentido le obligaba a abandonar el mundo de Morfeo. Por otro, le hablaba con suavidad, casi como si fueran pareja. Le acunaba y amodorraba ese tono calido y ajeno al patán que le atosigaba con frases hirientes durante el día. Deseaba y no deseaba despertar. La mano de Ranma ya se había posado sobre su hombro y le hamacaba de un lado a otro con el objetivo fallido de despertarla. Todo lo contrario. Estaba tan adormilada que la realidad y la fantasía se confundían. Le amaba y él a ella. A esas horas y entre un mundo y otro, detalles como la ausencia de una confesión directa, carecían de importancia. Se dejó hamcar durante un rato con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus dedos fuertes y masculinos acompañados de una amplia mano le acariciaban con cada meneo.

-Akane, por favor. Tenemos que hablar. Es urgente.

La chica se incorporó. Se sentía desilusionada por el fin del juego pero no podía evitarlo. Habían pronunciado palabras mayores. ¡Urgente! Ninguna mujer es capaz de rehuir de esa palabreja. Para un alma femenina "urgente" no significa incendio ni sangre goteando ni terminar el trabajo de geometría de mañana. "Urgente" es hablar sobre sentimientos, confesar mal de amores, llorar juntos a un familiar perdido hace muchos años, etc. Aún así, intentó simular que no le importaba.

-Son más de las cuatro de la mañana. ¿No podemos hablarlo mañana?

-No, por favor. No aguanto más. De verdad que no.

"Urgente" y "no aguanto más". El corazón de Akane pegó un salto dentro de su pecho y golpeó contra todos los rebordes internos que pudo como si se tratara de salvapantallas de ordenador antiguo. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo poco que le quedaba de modorra se disipó en el aire. Ranma había obtenido con aquel combo su atención total.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo…-se sonrojó-…yo…no sé si deba. Me da vergüenza.

-Venga –susurró Akane para evitar que le oyeran los chimosos que dormían en las habitaciones contiguas-. Puedes contármelo a mí. Prometo que no me reiré.

Aquel tono suave y casi silencioso de Akane, el murmullo dentro del murmullo que invitaba a Ranma a hablar en tono confidencial le dio un poquito de fuerzas. Las suficientes para pronunciar las siguientes palabras muy rápido y vertiginosamente. Tanto que solo Akane, la principal interesada, fue capaz de descifrar su significado.

-Tengo un problema. Un mal. Algo que me viene y se va. Nunca logro librarme de él del todo y cuando parece que lo hago…al rato vuelvo a recaer. A veces me siento fuerte, seguro de que lo superaré pero luego me encuentro sumido en él otra vez. Es horrible. Soy capaz de pelear contra terribles demonios pero cuando se trata de algo así…casi invisible…no logro atinar con un método para librarme de esto. Sufro y sufro. Un día sí, un diá no y luego otros tres también. Lo peor de todo es que ya ni sé qué hacer. Me da tanta vergüenza.

Cada palabra del muchacho, demás está decir, impactaba en el alma de Akane con fuerza y precisión. ¡Ella también se sentía así! ¡Ella también le amaba! ¡Ella también intentaba negar sus sentimientos para solo conseguir hundirse más y más en aquel amor excitante que apenas dominaba!

_¡Qué tierno! _–pensó Akane-_ le pasa como a mí, por mí y viene a mi a contármelo. Normal, además de prometida y su amor secreto soy ante todo su mejor amiga. ¿A quién más podría confesárselo?_

-Y-yo…yo también –juntó un valor sorprendente e inaudito para por fin poner aquel dolor en palabras-. Yo también sufro del mismo mal.

Ranma pareció sorprenderse. Se puso pálido. Era de esperarse después de todo. Se trataba de la primera confesión mutua aunque fuera dando un rodeo y sin pronunciar nombres.

-Akane –le dio la mano y se la apretó con galantería-, ¿querrás curarme de mi mal, entonces? Digo…si te apetece…puesto que tú lo tienes también…quizá sea más fácil así…yo…estaría…dispuesto a curar el tuyo también…si me dejas.

-Por supuesto. Si lo deseas será nuestro secreto.

-¡Eso sería genial! –exclamó Ranma-. ¡Qué bueno que me animé por fin a decirlo! ¿Sabes? Es como un picor. Al principio parece que no hace nada, que puedes perfectamente con él. Pero aquello es preciso e implacable. Da siempre en el mismo sitio del cuerpo y poco a poco, como el agua del mar sobre la piedra, va erosionando tus defensas hasta que parece que te taladra la cabeza y se abre paso a tu cerebro para volverte loco. Más de una vez estuve a punto de perder la cordura. De solucionarlo todo como corresponde y en público. ¿Y-yo…te molestaría si antes de empezar…me doy el gusto de hacer algo que hace mucho que deseo y no me animo? No te voy a mentir, es un impulso humano que ya no logro contener…

Akane se sonrojó. No fue capaz de admitir que lo deseaba tnato como él con palabras pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdona…no sé…-se levantó de improviso- no me siento cómodo con esto…será mejor que me vaya.

-Por favor, Ranma. Quédate –se sorprendió Akane pronunciando aquellas palabras que se juró que nunca pronunciaría-. Hemos pasado juntos cosas mucho más difíciles. Sé que cuesta pero si estamos el uno al lado del otro, nada parece imposible.

-Tienes razón –contestó el muchacho-. Cierra lo ojos, al menos. Imagino que así me dará menos vergüenza.

Akane obedeció el pedido de su prometido como si de una orden se tratara. Le temblaba el cuerpo, le recorría un frio absurdo por la columna vertebral y se le dilataban inexplicablemente las fosas nasales. Era consciente que dentro de unos instantes todos esos síntomas desaparecerían y aflorarían otros mucho más violentos. Si Ranma por fin juntaba el valor para besarla, ella maduraría de golpe. No volvería a desconfiar de su amor, no volvería a pelear, no volvería a cocinar o intentar ser quien no era. Se centraría en lo realmente importante. En amar y ser amada.

-Listo, Akane. Ya lo hice.

-¿De verdad? Y-yo…no te ofendas…pero no sentí nada.

-Es que lo hice muy despacio. Ya me alivié un poco de la comenzón rascándome. Ahora los piojos, mi mal y el tuyo, me molestan un poco menos. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es aguantarse el picor en público y no rascarte para que nadie se entere de que tienes piojos?

-¿Ese es tu mal?

-Claro, y el tuyo, ¿no? Antes has dicho que sufrías mi mismo dolor. ¿Podrias…pasarme ahora el gel antipiojos por el pelo? Luego te prometo que haré lo mismo contigo. No te preocupes; mi boca será una tumba. Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Y luego Ranma y sus piojos salieron volando de la habitación de Akane de un gran mazazo.

-¡Tu boca será una tumba y el resto de tu cuerpo descansará en una como vuelvas a despertarme por una estupidez así!

Mientras Ranma volaba por los cielos oscuros de Nerima a mayor velocidad que nunca dos piojos saltaron de su cabeza y se depositaron en sus hombros.

-Amo, Ranma. Eso estuvo cerca. Jamás pensé que intentara deshacerse de nosotros así. Ha estado mal.

-Eso –agregó el otro piojo-. Está claro que Akane no le quiere. Debería intentarlo con Shampoo.

-No. Por supuesto que me quiere y yo a ella. Si no fuera por ustedes, porque me saboteáis todas mis confesiones con vuestras picaduras…hace meses que me hubiese confesado ya.

-Lo siento, amo Ranma. Esa Akane no nos gusta. Tiene el pelo muy corto. Venga. Salga con Shampoo. ¿Le ha visto bien la cabellera que tiene? Tan larga y sedosa. Es el paraiso.

-Esta claro –respondió Ranma- que si no me libro de ustedes, jamás podré ser feliz con Akane –les intentó aplastar sin éxito.

-Es inútil, amo Ranma –se rio el piojo de la izquierda-. Fuimos entrenados por Happosai. Jamás nos vencerá y menos siendo tan pequeños.

-¡Dios! –exclamó Ranma- ¿Por qué de todas las calamidades del mundo tenían que tocarme dos piojos ninja pro-Shampoo? Esta maldición es peor que la de Jusenkyo y la única que podría salvarme de esto…ahora me odia.

Fin obligado por la censura.

* * *

_Esto iba a seguir con una reconciliación idílica pero cierta persona sostiene que, y cito textualmente: "los piojos, por mucho que te esfuerces, no son románticos"._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Último intento. El hospital de muñecos.

En un galpón grande y polvoriento de la zona sur de Nerima, un anciano de nariz roja, acento italiano y un aire a Geppeto casi sobrenatural, se disponía a reparar por enésima vez los juguetes preferidos de una pequeñita de diez años.

-Ibuki, mi querida niña. Tienes que dejar de maltratarlos así. Están hechos de plástico. Son flexibles pero todo tiene un límite ¿no crees? Hay golpes que necesariamente los destrozarán sin importar la calidad de los materiales.

La niñita miró al viejo de sesenta años con cara de pena. ¿Cómo explicarle a un anciano aburrido que en eso mismo, en destrozarlos, consistía la diversión? Si se tratara de una Hello Kitty o una Barbie, pues sí, las cuidaría, las pondría a tomar el té o similar pero…eran las figuras articulables de Ranma y Akane. ¿Cómo evitar la tentación de hacerlos pelear y estampar contra la pared al pobre de Ranma muñeco?

-Lo siento, Sr. Hachiro. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

El taller del anciano tenía un tamaño bastante respetable. Había martillos, destornilladores, cinceles, piezas de madera, de plástico y hasta de metal de todos los personajes que la mente humana pudiera imaginar. Y claro está, de todos los tamaños. A veces, procedía a cambiar una pierna por otra similar. En otras le fabricaba una nueva con sus herramientas. Unas cincuenta cajas apiladas en el fondo guardaban todo tipo de cabezas y capas. Al principio el negocio había renqueado un poco. Los niños japoneses tenían la tendencia a respetar el valor del dinero desde edades tempranas. Pocos pedidos recibía pues la mayoría de las veces, o los cubría la garantía o la misma fábrica original se ocupaba de la reparación. Daba igual si tenía un arsenal de piezas o una capacidad artesanal superior. Su marketing era nulo y el conocimiento del público de su oferta comercial escaso. Todo cambió a fines de los 90. Un tal Rumiko Takahashi pasó de ser una gran mangaka a toda una institución en el mundo del cómic japonés. Su personaje principal, Ranma Saotome, requería reparaciones a diario. Obviamente, las fábricas procuraron endurecer materiales y subir precios pero era inútil. Las pequeñas Akanes de todo Japón le destrozaban antes o después. Por último, le llegó la gran oportunidad a Hachiro. Los fabricantes comenzaron a rechazar los pedidos de reparación de los usuarios. O incluso a diseñar menos Ranmas y más Akanes. Muñequitas con el pelo largo para recortar, otras con un curioso resorte que le hacía aparecer un mazo de la nada, etc.

Hachiro no tenía muchos clientes pero estos eran fieles. Ibuki, por ejemplo, le encargaba la reparación del mismo Ranma tres veces a la semana.

-Hachiro –le preguntó la niña mientras aguardaba-, ¿no te aburres de hacer siempre lo mismo?

-No, mi niña. Cuando eres mayor hallas alegría y descanso en realizar la misma tarea repetitiva.

La niña se rascó la cabeza y se puso en puntas de pie. Solo en esa pose podía acceder a la superficie de la mesa. Su Ranma estaba en estado comatoso. La nariz hundida, dos dedos colgando y un pie totalmente doblado hacia atrás.

Hachiro le guiñó el ojo.

-Habrá que operar.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –palmeó Ibuki. ¡Operar!

A continuación el gran héroe de Nerima sufrió todo tipo de atropellos realizados con precisión quirúrgica. Clavos que se introducían para ocupar el lugar de huesos, arcillas rosadas que simulaban apéndices faltantes, etc.

-Señor Hachiro. ¿Cómo es que nunca veo a ninguna Akane pegándole? ¿Es que no le gusta que le den una paliza?

-Sí, -sonrió nostálgicamente Hachiro al oirle-, supongo que sí. Hace mucho que no me dan una. Creo que cincuenta años. Yo también supe tener una prometida. ¿Sabes?

Los ojos de Ibuki brillaron y se dilataron un poco de la emoción.

-¿De verdad? ¡Como Ranma y Akane! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé. Yuko y yo probamos ser novios durante dos años y nos comprometimos. Luego me surgió un trabajo lejos. Fue doloroso pero decidí romper con ella. Éramos muy jóvenes para llevármela conmigo y no me animé. Regresé a los tres años dispuesto a encontrarla. No estaba. La busqué mucho. Pregunté a familiares y amigos. Nada. Nunca la volvía a ver.

-¿Y?

-Ya está. Nuestras vidas siguieron rumbos diferentes.

-No entiendo. Falta el final feliz.

Hachiro le dio un beso en la frente.

-A veces no hay final feliz ni trágico. La mayoría de la veces, las cosas ni siquiera terminan. Simplemente se pierde el hilo que parecía guiar nuestros pasos por el mundo. Y te toca andar a los tumbos y sin rumbo fijo.

-Ah, como Ranma y Akane. A lo mejor ella sigue esperándole en algún sitio. Es como si estuvierais los dos corriendo al instituto luego de la boda que salió mal…solo que lo hacéis en diferentes páginas de Nerima.

Hachiro miró a la niña. El pensamiento era demasiado profundo para una pequeñaja. Y tan nostálgico…La inocencia tenía esa magia oculta de poseer la sabiduría elemental sin tener el conocimiento pleno de las cosas.

Hachiro atornilló la oreja colgante de Ranma y le entregó el muñeco reparado a la niña.

-Vete a casa, Ibuki. Ya es tarde.

-No se preocupe –se despidió la niña-. Yo encontraré a Yuko. Lo prometo.

* * *

Diez años después Ibuki conoció a su príncipe azul. Tres después se casó y tuvo una hija. Cada tanto se acordaba de Hachiro y su promesa inconclusa. No había vuelto a verle desde ese día. Parecía un embrujo pero su Ranma ya no se rompía con nada. Y al final se olvidó de Hachiro, historias de amor reales y muñecos infantiles. Ya era una madre con responsabilidades. Hasta que una tarde de verano su hija de siete años se puso a llorar.

-Buahhhh, mamá lo he roto. Lo he roto.

-Tranquila, Sayuri, te compraré otro.

-Noooo, buahhhh. Yo quiero este. Arréglalo.

Ibuki se vio reflejada en su hija y una horrenda ola de nostalgia y culpa le envolvió. Le había fallado. Nunca había buscado a Yuko verdaderamente. ¿Cómo hacerlo siendo una niña? Verdad que ahora que era una adulta, tenía los medios y la independencia para hacerlo pero ¿de qué valdría? Hachiro debia de estar muerto o cerca de los noventa años.

-Mamá, mamá, ¿por qué lloras? Es solo un muñeco ¿Ves? –golpeó la entrepierna de Ranma-. No se queja. No pasa nada. Ya me comprarás otro…Papi, papi, mamá está llorando…

* * *

El padre de Ibuki no era malo. Pero tampoco era técnicamente bueno. Se trataba de un hombre de negocios. Un tanto frío y calculador. Conquistar a Ibuki se había convertido desde el día en que la conoció en una transacción en su cabeza. Casarse con la más bonita y vivaz como modo de acrecentar su imagen en la empresa. Tener una hija adorable completaba el combo. Es verdad que se comportaba como un padre y esposo ejemplar. Sin vicios ni mentiras pero lo que es amor amor, no lo había entendido bien. O mejor dicho, no se lo había planteado como una prioridad necesaria. Por supuesto que le decía a su mujer "te amo" y por supuesto, que la quería más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Pero ¿la amaba? ¿Era capaz de enumerar sus virtudes y defectos poniendo los ojos en blanco? ¿Se sentía en la obligación moral de protegerla con su vida pues, sin ella, le faltaba un pedazo de su alma? No. O quizás sí. Pero no conscientemente. Ni se planteaba en profundizar la calidad de su relación ni poner ni un gramo extra de esfuerzo por mejorar su calidad de vida. Si todo estaba bien, ¿qué sentido tenía esforzarse, incluso arriesgar bienestar, para que ella fuera más feliz aún? Matemáticamente inconveniente.

Por estas mismas razones, odiaba las depresiones de Ibuki. Le descolocaban. Si se moría alguien –pensaba- estaba bien sentirse triste. Si perdían un negocio importante, no necesariamente pero lo entendía. Lo que no aceptaba como correcto, comercialmente hablando (único idioma que manejaba), era entristecerse por lo que no dependía de uno. Peor aún por semejante tonteria del anciano solitario y la promesa incumplida.

Al final, antes que pelear –lo odiaba profundamente y lo catalogaba como pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo-, decidió retirarse con la niña dando un portazo en busca de aquel galpón de la infancia de su mujer. Desde luego no intentaría enterarse de la vida de Hachiro, Estuviera vivo o no, le diría que no lo vio, que le dijeron que estaba muerto, solución ideal para enterrar el tema para siempre. Solo procuraría que le repararan el muñeco. La alegría de su hija por obtener un beneficio material, eso sí que lo entendía.

Ese era el plan pero se truncó desde un inicio. La puerta solo se abrió un palmo y quedó atrancada. Normal. Hachiro habría muerto años atrás y el sitio estaría abandonado desde entonces. Aquello era evidente para una mente adulta y calculadora pero no para una niña adorable que veía el tema como la gran aventura que unía a dos niñas: la que fue en el pasado su madre con su propia niñez-. Y por supuesto, Ibuki sí que cabía por la hendija que se había abierto.

-Ibuki…!Ibuki! Ven aquí. Es peligroso.

Por primera vez en su vida Ryu Sendo tuvo que elegir entre dañar un objeto material carísimo su traje de Armani o ignorar los gritos de su corazón sobre un tema que no era seguro y elegió la opción menos rentable económicamente. Usando su espléndido saco para amortiguar el dolor de coger con ambas manos una estructura metálica tan oxidada, tiró con más fuerza y por fin se hizo paso al interior. Se oían voces en la recamara del fondo, la única que tenía luz.

Allí le esperaba una escena entrañable. Un viejito decrépito levantaba el muñeco malherido que su hija le alcanzaba y exclamaba:

-Ohhhh, si es el Ranma B-762-GF. Nunca olvido a un paciente –miró a Sayuri-. ¿No serás tú la hija de Ibuki? Eres su viva imagen.

-¡Sí! Es mi mami. Y ese que viene allí es mi papi.

-¿Qué tal? –saludó Ryu-. Mi mujer se va a alegrar. Le he dejado en casa con una gran depresión. Tenía miedo de venir aquí y no encontrarle. Además se siente culpable. Algo de una promesa.

-¡Pero se equivocaba -exclamó Sayuri-, sigue vivo como Happosai de Ranma y Akane!

Las arrugas del rostro de Hachiro se arrugaron tanto al esbozar una sonrisa que Sayuri se vio tentada de hacerle reir más y más. Pronto ambos reían sin decir más palabras. Habían conectado a la primera.

-Yuko, Yuko. Ven. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Una puertecita lateral que daba a una cocina se abrió de golpe. De allí salió una anciana tan pequeña como Cologne.

Hachiro la señaló y dijo:

-Esta es la hija de Ibuki.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Yuko-. ¿Sabes? –se dirigió a la niña-. Tu madre nos juntó otra vez. El tonto de mi marido me buscó por mar y tierra hasta que me encontró cenando sola en un Restaurante de una localidad costera. La verdad es que cuando le vi, no me hizo ninguna gracia. Le guardaba rencor. Le monté una gran bronca, llena de reproches agrios. Lo siento pero soy así. De temperamento fuerte. Pero luego, justo cuando estaba por conseguir mi cometido: ahuyentarle para siempre, me lo soltó. Me dijo la frase que removió toda resistencia y tiró abajo los andamios de odio que había construido luego de tantos años: "Nunca estuvimos separados del todo. Tan solo corrimos al instituto luego de la boda que salió mal…juntos pero por diferentes páginas de Japón". Desde luego, aunque nunca lo habíamos leído juntos -nos peleamos antes de su publicación-, yo era fanática de Rumiko y Ranma. Me veía reflejada en Akane. Con esa frase, bajé la guardia y le dejé hablar. Al final me enteré de que me seguía queriendo y de su profesión y ya no lo dudé. Le perdoné.

* * *

Aquella noche Ryu regresó a casa avergonzado. En un solo minuto ambos ancianos habían demostrado más amor que él a Ibuki en más de diez años. Luego, abrazó a su mujer y le contó todo:

-Hoy por fin, he aprendido lo que es el amor –comenzó a confesarse-. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que amarte es mucho más que unas sumas y restas y que el resultado es siempre incierto. Todavía no entiendo cómo lo has hecho pero has cumplido tu promesa y ahora me toca a mi cumplir con esta: el amor que siento por ti desde este mismo momento estará por encima de cualquier otra faceta de nuestras vidas. No volveré a descuidarlo.

Fin

* * *

_PS: No sabría decir si pasó la censura o no. Minefine7 se aburrió tanto porque no aparecían Ranma y Akane que ni siquiera se enteró de que aparece "señore sole"._

_Bueno, ya me he quedado a gustito. A partir del 61, vuelta a la normalidad. No más Ibukis, Hachiros, piojos ni katanas. A propósito: ¿si un ciempiés tiene cien pies, un piojo tiene 3,1415927…ojos?_

* * *

Historia bonus

La psicóloga, la estatua, los gatos gemelos y un día de locos.

Los que habéis aguantado hasta aquí os lleváis en calidad de compensación y premio a vuestra fidelidad una historia de amor mía con Minefine7 que ni ella conoce hasta el momento.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, mucho antes de conocerla, tenía una afición un tanto extraña. Como ya sabéis el Leandro-Sensei adolescente tenía cierta fobia a las muchedumbres. Sin embargo y para mi desgracia vivía en una gran ciudad, Buenos Aires y sobre una Avenida no muy transitada pero avenida al fin. A doscientos metros a la derecha y trescientos a la izquierda se encontraban otras dos: Santa Fe y Las Heras que tenían y tienen la particularidad de olvidar su eterna paralelitud en un punto: Plaza Italia, sitio donde se anudan atrayendo una marea de gente, bicicletas, autobuses y coches. Para resguardarse del caos solo existía una escapatoria, el inmenso Jardín Botánico que se extendía desde Plaza Italia hasta casi mi casa.

Naturalmente, cuando me tocaba desplazarme a un sitio, tenía que salir al mundo, atravesar el Botánico, llegar a Plaza Italia y tomarme un autobús. Lo odiaba. Aguardar a que llegara, con tanta gente esperando en la parada. Viajar apretujado (siempre siempre) y luego llegar a mi destino donde tenía que hacer cosas con gente que me hablaba. Espantoso. O mejor dicho, un infierno. Un averno que comenzaba exactamente cuando terminaba de recorrer el Botánico y atravesaba la última parada. En mi imaginación adolescente, aquella verja enorme eran las famosas puertas del _Más Allá_. De un lado la naturaleza, las estatuas, los gatos y del otro, el caos, los humos y el metal traccionante.

Mi afición extraña consistía, pues, en esperar el autobús desde los campos Elíseos (así les llamaba) sentado en el último banco del Botánico y espiando desde allí la primera parada del infierno urbanístico. En ese mismo sitio había una gran fuente y en el centro de las aguas, se erguía una estatua maravillosa. Una ninfa con una delicada pose y unos rasgos tan bien cincelados que parecía viva. En esos momentos me consideraba un poeta y por tanto estaba dentro de mis tareas poéticas enamorarme de un objeto inanimado. Desde luego que la ninfa estuviera medio desnuda no tenía nada que ver con la fascinación que me causaba. Era su fabuloso rostro, tan expresivo y suave a pesar de ser de piedra el que me cautivaba. A veces hasta me distraía mirándola y me perdía dos o tres autobuses sin darme cuenta.

Por supuesto, tampoco se me escapaba el hecho evidente de que estuviera a metros de la entrada al infierno. Como ya sabéis, Orfeo el gran músico de la antigüedad bajó a los infiernos a buscar a su mujer muerta, Eurídice, y tanto le rogó a Hades y con tanto arte y que este se conmovió y le dejó que se la llevara a condición de que no volteara nunca a verla antes de salir de sus reinos. Sin embargo, en los metros finales, Orfeo tuvo un momento de debilidad y la miró. Eurídice desapareció en ese instante y ya nunca volvió a verla. En algunas versiones, sin embargo, se convertía en piedra. Así pues, yo imaginaba que aquella ninfa era una especie de Eurídice invertida, pues parecía una humana que se había convertido en piedra por alguna medusa celosa de su hermosura, justo en el punto contrario, pasitos antes de ingresar en el infierno. Y por supuesto, me reservaba el papel de Orfeo, el poeta que la haría revivir. Ya véis qué tonto que era con dieciséis años y qué necesidad imperiosa tenía de conocer urgentemente una Minefine7.

Tres años después la conocí por fin. Y durante el cuarto, ya cuando faltaba muy poquito para ponernos de novios la esperaba allí. Minefine7 venía en autobús desde su lejana casa y bajaría en Plaza Italia. Yo la esperaría en la parada y luego nos tomaríamos otro autobús para ir juntos hasta la facultad.

Como todos los días me acompañaban mis dos compañeros de aventuras, Josecito 1 y Josecito 2, dos gatos gemelos negros como el carbón a los que había bautizado así en honor de José Ortega y Gasset. Al principio le decía Ortega a uno y Gasset a otro pero no les gustaba la broma y tuvimos que dejarlo en J1 y J2. Si cualquier gato normal optaba por acercarse a los viejitos que los alimentaban, estos dos no lo hacían jamás. Eran gatos poetas como yo. Desde hacía dos años siempre que me veían sentarme a admirar la estatua, se trepaban al banquito y la miraban conmigo. A veces maullaban como alabando su gracia. En otras se lamían el cuerpo y las heridas amorosas que seguramente les había provocado el desdén de alguna gata presumida. Nunca faltaban a la cita. Nunca me pedían comida ni interactuábamos de otra manera. Tan solo un par de caricias que yo les daba y luego, los tres tontos enamorados de un ser sin alma nos quedábamos mirándola.

Ese día, el que todo cambió para mi, yo aguardaba en mi acostumbrado sitio a Minefine7. Por fin iba a confesarme. Ya se me había pasado la tontería de amar a una estatua pero me relajaba mucho sentarme allí. La otra tontería, la de la fobia a las muchedumbres, todavía se mantenía tal cual. Pronto llegaría Minefine7 y yo repasaba mentalmente en mi cabeza lo que le diría y cómo lo haría. J1 y J2 brillaban por su ausencia. Normal, yo también les había abandonado un tanto, distraído en cosas más importantes para mí como aprobar exámenes y cortejar a una dama especial. En teoría Mienfine7 había dicho que llegaría sobre las 9:00. Lo que en su idioma significaba entre las 9:30 y las 10:00 y en el mío, las 8:30. La espera se me hizo eterna. Por momentos me arrepentía y decidía dejarlo para otra ocasión. Por otros, me sentía con coraje para ofrecerle incluso casamiento…pero no llegaba. Eso sí, cada vez que paraba un autobús, yo abandonaba mi sitio, atravesaba las puertas del Averno, me adentraba en el infierno cinco metros, miraba si Minefine7 se encontraba entre los demonios que bajaban del aparato infernal y luego, volvía apesadumbrado a mi asiento en los Campos Elíseos del Botánico.

_Es inútil _–pensé en un momento-,_ jamás me animaré a decírselo. Para mi las estatuas, las novelas y los amores platónicos. Para la gente normal el amor verdadero._

Y luego me autocompadecí de mi cobardía por al menos diez minutos más cuando noté que un cachorrito de gato negro con motas blancas se había sentado junto a mi, después trepó otro –no sin un titánico esfuerzo- y al final, seis más. El padre orgulloso, J1 me miraba más atrás con su presumida gata blanca que por fin había caído en sus redes. Obviamente no se acercaba, no fuera cosa que le regañaran por seguir admirando a esa estatua de mediocre belleza cuando tenía entre sus zarpas a una bella gata real. A J2 le vi un tiempo después. Le había adoptado una vecina viejita.

-Ojalá fuera yo tan valiente –les dije-. Tengo tanto miedo al ridículo. Si me rechaza bien; puede pasar. Pero como se ria de mi. No lo soportaría.

Y ahora, solo para generar un climax aún mayor, una pequeña digresión. Dos años atrás había tenido una profesora de psicología en el último curso de secundario un tanto especial. Se trata de una profesora genial pero muy, muy, muy tonta, inocente e ingenua. La peor combinación posible para enseñar cosas como el subconsciente, complejo de Edipo y otras lindezas a adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas. Un compañero mío tenía la costumbre de tomarle el pelo cada vez que podía inventándose enfermedades psicológicas de sus compañeros. Cuando la maestra se asombraba por los cuentos de mi amigo –porque encima era amigo mío-, este siempre le respondía: "Es raro, pero es un adolescente. Ya sabe, está en la edad de los cambios bruscos". Yo, en cambio, le tenía un gran cariño a esa mujer. Sobre todo porque sus enseñanzas, más allá, de su genuina estupidez, eran de un nivel excepcional. De hecho, fue gracias a ella que le dije mi primer frase ranmesca a Minefine7. Fue casi el día en que nos conocimos. Ella se compró un bolígrafo y para probar si funcionaba escribió su nombre en un papelito. Yo la miré, señalé el papel y exclamé: "Ajá, remarcamiento del yo". Desde entonces, Minefine7 no se olvida de esa frase que le dolió en lo más profundo. En sus propias palabras: "me sentí desnuda ante semejante acusación".

Pues bien, esa misma profesora, la que me enseñó lo del "remarcamiento del yo", no tuvo mejor idea que pasar justo por el Botánico en aquel preciso momento.

-Leandro-futuro-Sensei, qué sorpresa verte aquí.

-Profesora, ¡cuánto tiempo! Estoy esperando el autobús para ir a la facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por ti. Hace unos meses me encontré con tu amigo, _Tarado-inventa-historias-disparatadas_. ¿Te acuerdad de él?

-Sí, claro. Nos sentábamos juntos en clase.

-Ese mismo. Me contó que te habías rapado el pelo y que proferías consignas nacionalistas y poco respetuosas con los extranjeros. La verdad que no me lo creí al principio pero como sois tan jóvenes…en fin, que era posible.

Toda mi vida he llevado el pelo largo y barba al estilo bohemio. No por aparentar un personaje sino por fatiga al peinarme y afeitarme. De allí, la invención paródica de mi "amigo". ¿Os lo imagináis? Yo, despidiéndome de un gato poeta, de una estatua de la que estuve enamorado y suspirando por un amor que se retrasaba con mi larga melena y mi tupida barba y ella sospechando que yo podía ser… ¡eso!

Recordé entonces mi decisión anterior. No animarme a confesarme a Minefine7 por miedo al ridículo. ¿Miedo a qué? ¿De qué me servía huir del ridículo si aquel igual podía alcanzarme de la manera más imprevista?

Me despedí de la profesora no sin contarle antes que mi "amigo" contaba esas mentiras porque tenía un desorden de personalidades múltiples y que una de ellas era la de un mentiroso patológico y otra la de una bailarina de striptease en un bar gay. Y se lo creyó.

Luego llegó otro autobús y nuevamente a repetir la rutina. Atravesar las puertas del infierno, ingresar en él, intentar encontrar el ángel entre la muchedumbre de demonios como si estuviera jugando a "¿Dónde está Wally?" Y regresar a ¿mi asiento? No, en rigor no era mío. Era de todos, por supuesto que alguien podía ocuparlo en mi ausencia. Lo que de ninguna manera podía pasar es que lo hiciera un tipo flacucho y desgarbado que mirara de forma indecentemente platónica a mi estatua. ¡Eso sí que no!

Claro que el "rival" era mayor que yo. A su alrededor, poco a poco se congregó un grupo de jóvenes con cuadernos y lápices. ¡Era una clase de dibujo! ¡Iban a retratar a mi estatua!

-Chicos –comenzó a hablar el profesor-, esta estatua tiene una historia extraordinaria –vi pasar y detenerse el autobús de Minefine7-. Su autor tuvo una vida trágica. Se dice que la esculpió inspirado en…

Sí, sí, sí. Me marché a por Minefine7 y no me enteré. Me moría de curiosidad pero tenía otras prioridades. Y encima no estaba. Volví hecho una furia conmigo, mi impaciencia y la curiosa fecundidad de la dichosa línea de autobuses que no paraba de parir un vehículo tras otro.

-…después de tan trágicos y románticos sucesos, cualquiera hubiese perdido la razón. Sin embargo…

Volví a marcharme como un Ranma torturado por Rumiko. Pasé en un suspiro del Botánico al infierno y nuevamente al Botánico.

-…y esta es la historia tan poco conocida de esta estatua. No aparece en Internet ni en libros. Es una historia que me narró mi maestro antes de morir. Imposible de confirmar.

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de plantearme preguntar. Otro autobús llegaba y ahora sí que traía el codiciado tesoro en su interior. Me despedí de la ninfa sin conocer su periplo y desde entonces nunca más volví a verla con ojos de enamorado. Eso sí, ahora que estoy tan lejos de Buenos Aires y hace tanto que no me paso por alli, uno de los lugares que más extraño es ese sitio. A veces incluso me imagino mirándola a sus ojos de piedra y diciéndole: "Cuéntame tu historia".

El resto ya lo conocéis. Confesión, noviazgo, casamiento, hijos y muchos años de felicidad. Hasta entonces nunca había tenido un día tan extraño y emotivo, que cambiara tanto mis paradigmas. Hoy, gracias a Gohan y Bulmita todos los días son un desafío y un intenso descubrir en pequeños detalles un nuevo mundo que reemplaza al anterior.

Fin de la Historia Bonus.

PS1: ¿Por qué nunca conté esta historia antes a Minefine7? Porque la muy Minefine7 es capaz de sentir celos. Otra razón más por la que la quiero tanto.

PS2: ¿Por qué la cuento ahora? Porque he visto la foto de la estatua en Internet y me han vuelto todos estos recuerdos de improviso. Era escribirlo o estallar.

PS3: A los que véis Icarly, ¿os acordáis del famoso castorpache de Spencer? Existe de verdad. Un día pasaba por fuera del Botánico de noche (cuando cae el sol, cierran las puertas) y lo vi. Exactamente como lo cuenta Spencer. ¡Y me chistó de la misma manera! La gente no me cree de la misma forma que le pasó a él. Para mi no hay dudas: al guionista del show le pasó lo mismo que a mí y utilizó el programa para contactar con otra gente que lo haya visto también.

PS4: Frente al Botánico se encuentra el Zoológico. La de leyendas urbanas que se pueden armar con estos dos detalles…

PS5: ¡Lo que es wikipedia! El escultor se llama Lucio Correa Morales.

_Lucio Correa Morales (1852 – 1923) es considerado el primer escultor argentino representativo del campo cultural que comenzaba a formarse a fines del siglo XIX.  
Nació en una estancia en Navarro, Provincia de Buenos Aires y a los 13 años se trasladó a la Capital. Impulsado por sus primos el naturalista y dibujante Eduardo Ladislao Holmberg y Francisco P. Moreno, en 1874 ganó una beca creada por Mitre para estudiar en la Academia de Bellas Artes en Florencia, Italia, bajo las enseñanzas del escultor Urbano Lucchesi. En esta ciudad compartió su estadía con otros argentinos que también habían sido becados por el gobierno argentino como es el caso de Ángel Della Valle, José Bouchet y Ballerini._

_En 1882 regresó a Buenos Aires donde obtuvo el cargo de Administrador del recién creado Jardín Zoológico y fue designado profesor por la Academia Estímulo de Bellas Artes en Buenos Aires y en la Facultad de Arquitectura en 1897.  
Correa Morales fue el maestro de la primera generación de escultores argentinos, entre ellos Rogelio Yrurtia, Pablo Curatella Manes y Pedro Zonza Briano. Su obra "Falucho" (1987, Plazoleta Falucho) fue el primer monumento de un escultor argentino emplazado en la ciudad de Buenos Aires._

_Sus obras, entre las que destacan Ondina del Plata (1880, Jardín zoológico de Buenos Aires), Río de la Plata y La cautiva (1905), muestran su carácter indigenista y criollo, enriquecido por innumerables viajes al interior del país en compañía de naturalistas y científicos.  
También posee obras suyas en varias provincias argentinas, museos e instituciones._

* * *

Comentarios

Estimado hikarus. Bueno, será que he visto demasiadas veces Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Pero debe de ser así. Tratar de pegarle a un dios solo puede traer malas consecuencias.

Estimada Skidzeez. Gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Te has leido este entero también? Lo malo de ganar un nuevo lector en un capítulo terminado en "9" es que temo perderlo en el especial subsiguiente. Ya sabes. Los especiales son lectura especialmente prearada para los que me vienen aguantando desde hace mucho y ya me conocen las mañas.

Estimada Massy13. Si tal encuentro se produciera, lo más probable es que me convenciera ella a mí, de hacer más finales abiertos.

Estimada Miztu Akari. El tema de conversación es fundamental pero sobre todo, el tono. ¿Si tienes al lado a tres chismosas que están destrozando a su ausente mejor amiga en relación a su sospechosa vida privada, qué puedes decir? El 75% de las cosas que se me ocurren son ironías sobre su falsedad que no entenderían. Un 23%, ironías que sí entenderían y me valdrían su odio infinito y el otro 2% es un sonoro y repetitivo: "Ajá".

Estimado Lu4AVG. Adiós cabello largo y barba. Como habrás podido notar en la historia bonus, yo tengo un aspecto similar al que acabas de abandonar. Así que te entiendo. A propósito, no te asustes pero tienes una Ibuki de tres cabezas detrás tuyo.

Estimada Ai. Yo no me apresuraría en perdonar a Ranma. Ya ha tocado mucho one-shot humorístico, de acción y romántico. Toca drama a continuación. A lo mejor vuelve a meter la pata. Otra cosa. Ranma no miente. Sinceramente no se acuerda de detalles sin importancia ni impacto emocional alto.

Sobre la historia bonus...no es tan fácil. Yo también puedo dormir con la luz encendida sin problemas. Lo que cuesta un poco más es hacerlo recibiendo unos codazos constantes para que vaya a apagarla.

Me encantan los códigos. De hecho, como ambos, Minefine7 y yo, tenemos muy mala memoria para los nombres de las personas, tenemos un nombre en código para todo el mundo. Algunos obviamente han tenido que ir modernizándose por el tiempo. Por ejemplo, Mr. CD, ahora es Mr. DVD.

Estimada minefine7. Al principio Telémaco iba a ser, irónicamente, el hijo de Ranma y Akane, reencarnaciones de Ulises y Penélope. Telémaco sería el bebé futuro de Akane pero no se me ocurrió bien cómo hacerlo aparecer en el presente, siendo alguien del futuro. Luego iba a ser la planta. Anticlimax se cortaría con una de sus espinas y moriría envenenado por el dolor que provocó. Al final, se me ocurrió lo de Akane naciendo de la flor y tuve que encajar el nombre del fic al único personaje sin identidad comprobada que quedaba: Anticlimax.

Estimada angelikitap4emmet (cap.58). Atrasarse es malo. Te pierdes lo divertido de la lectura por entregas: sufrir durante días esperando la actualización que no llega.

Estimada angelikitap4emmet (cap.59). De acuerdo, pero ¿quién compra las luces? ¿Quién aplaude? ¿Quién apaga la tele? ¿Quién va a mirar si es Bulmita la que llora en sueños o la vecina? Conociéndonos somos capaces de aplaudir al mismo tiempo y por tanto que se apague y se encienda a la vez. Peor aún. Se queda uno dormido, el otro leyendo y cuando se va a dormir, aplaude...despertando al primero. El recién despertado, por tanto, enciende la luz y se pone a leer. Y así se formaría un bucle que dure toda la noche.

Dear Kikko. I was waiting for your 500th review. See you in the 600th instead.

Estimada Maxifine7 si ese es tu verdadero nombre. Acabas de abrir la caja de Pandora. El nuevo villano se llamará, Percy Williams. Para más detalles, habrá que ver la próxima historia bonus. Ah, sí, casi me olvido: Papá, toros.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (Cap. 57). ¿Perdió la razón Akane? ¿Tendrá sus razones Ranma? Ni uno ni lo otro. Pero bueno, si estás leyendo esto, ya lo sabrás. Bienvenida otra vez.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (Cap. 58). Sin duda. Yo creo que en el fondo hasta Ukyo misma se siente amiga de Ranma y no pretendiente.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (Cap. 59). No, no. ¿Morir los dos? Imposible. La premisa de los finales felices me lo prohibe. Incluso tengo prohibido buscar finales "medio felices" como que se reencontraron en el otro mundo y se siguieron queriendo.

Un saludo especial a D-Uzumaki, Jannetth y Skidzeez que me han agregado a favoritos.


	61. Tormenta Primera parte

Tormenta

En ocasiones, durante mi primer año de estancia en aquel sitio, llegaba a la conclusión de que el Dojo Tendo al completo me repelía como a una plaga. No me refiero a sus habitantes, sino a la idea abstracta y general. A la suma de factores. Cada hecho grotesco, cada sinsentido de la familia alocada que vivía en él, me lo confirmaba. El huésped panzón que tenía por padre, el casi suegro que nos exigía a Akane y a mí que diéramos el brazo del orgullo a torcer en favor del negocio familiar, sus paredes que me astillaban los pies en cada entrenamiento. O los enemigos que atraía. Y los "amigos" a los que permitían ingresar en sus entrañas. Todo eso, no cabía duda, se trataba de un intricado plan del destino que se había anclado en aquel sitio para amargarme la vida.

¡Con lo fácil que es enamorarse! ¿Por qué, entonces, tuve que prendarme de alguien tan complicado? Hubiese sido tan sencillo ser yo el difícil únicamente de la pareja. Yo deseaba ser un huracán ronroneante en las placenteras playas de una isla hermosa. Y sin embargo, estaba obsesionado hasta la médula de un tifón –porque Akane era un tifón de emociones incluso más revueltas que las mías-. La sola idea de besarle se me aparecía en la mente como el choque gigantesco de aquellos elementos de la naturaleza. "Pasión" solían llamarlo en mi entorno. "Amor imposible" lo catalogaba yo. Y tenía razón. Incluso los opuestos clásicos más irrencociliables tenían la posibilidad de unirse por unos instantes. Labios de fuego carbonizando su carne contra la delicada mejilla de agua de su amada. Vapor, dolor, imposible…pero al menos un contacto prohibido. Una huída estúpida del taboo que dejaba cicatrices en ambos. ¿Pero lo nuestro? Se me hacía mentalmente imposible imaginar que un huracán se acercara a un tornado sin que ambos se autodestruyeran antes de siquiera aproximarse.

Amor imposible.

O dos posibles cariños confortables. Ukyo y Shampoo.

No, no. Nunca me lo planteaba. Siempre fui ambicioso. Siempre fui a por todas. Aunque estuviese el mundo al entero en mi contra. Aunque abrazarla significara desdibujarme a mi mismo por la fenomenal potencia de sus vientos internos. La quería solo a ella y era feliz. A mi manera. ¿Se trataba de una pasión dificultosa? Vale. Mejor eso que una confluencia de amistades con derecho a roce. Aquello era para perdedores. Lo mio siempre fue lo imposible. Akane Tendo. Perdón, AKANE TENDO. Con mayúsculas y al completo. Ni una sola parte de su alma soplaba con menor intensidad que la otra. Toda ella, endemoniadamente dulce. Deliciosamente inabarcable.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en su forma de ser últimamente. Lo noté tarde, cuando me tocó despedirme. Cuando se fue por primera vez con otro sin mayores explicaciones que un lacónico: "me aburrí de esperarte". Fue entonces que de improviso supe que algo no iba del todo bien, más allá del dolor que me causaba. Su expresión solo irradiaba un poder neutro. Una brisa suave y domada por el amor de otra persona. Le faltaba vitalidad. Un angustiante vacío interno se adivinaba tras sus ojos. Aquella carencia de personalidad me lastimaba aún más que su abandono.

-¿Sabes, al menos, que te llevas un viento? –le indagué a modo de despedida al mequetrefe que no había dudado en declararse en el momento y lugar adecuado.

-Me llevo una mujer –me repuso como queriendo dar el debate por cerrado. Y comenzó a marcharse con ella de la mano.

-Un huracán, un tifón –le grité desde mi sitio-, un torbellino y un ciclón. Todo junto con apariencia de mujer.

Se me quedó mirando con cara de estúpido. Normal, Él solo veía la carne. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá por eso Akane optó por él. Porque era capaz de obviar su alma revoltosa. Mejor dicho, porque ignoraba la borrasca, la tempestad que habitaba dentro de ella. Tan solo hacía falta eso para apaciguarla. No soplar en dirección contraria. Recién entonces, lo vi con claridad, cuando ya era tarde. Nuestra relación era como el juguete chino que apresaba ambos pulgares con una muelle de plástico. De nada servía tirar con fuerza hacia fuera. Solo un delicado movimiento hacia dentro y se conseguía el objetivo.

-Te llevas media Akane –declaré irritado-. Solo yo, aunque no me haya servido de nada, conozco a la verdadera. La de los mil aires. ¿De qué vale tener una Akane desapasionada?

No sé si fue una respuesta o si simplemente me ignoraban, pero el caso es que le dio un beso en la oreja y la subió dentro de su coche.

* * *

A las dos semanas rompieron y ella volvió al Dojo como si nada. Yo desde luego la recibí sin dedicarle el más mínimo reproche. Seguía amándola. Solo que el vaso que contenía mi amor, destrozado una vez, lucía por fuera unos enormes pegotes emocionales. Y unas resquebrajaduras que mal podían ocultar la cinta adhesiva del perdón. Por dentro, se mantenía su contenido intacto. El tarro lleno hasta el tope de amor. Por fuera, caía de maduro que un golpe más destruiría al contenedor para siempre y ya no habría forma de que se llenase de afecto otra vez.

Por supuesto que intenté negar la situación. Parte de esa negación ha sido no enterarme ni del nombre del robaprometidas ni luchar por ella en primera instancia. En segundo lugar, comencé a cuestionar la veracidad del hecho por las vías acostumbradas: pelliscándome. Estaba despierto. Luego, me hice un análisis psicológico exhaustivo. Sano. Y por último, mandé a Nabiki a que le hiciera todo tipo de preguntas que solo Akane podría responder. Era ella.

¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? ¿Pelear? No, no se podía. Una cosa era discutir por tonterías y otra mucho más seria por algo así. Si ella actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, a mi me tocaba más de lo mismo. Mi posición era muy clara. No me había ido del Dojo en su ausencia. ¿Por qué quedarme si no había ya compromiso? Porque sabía que volvería. El tema era ella. Sus motivaciones para abadonarme, para volver. El significado de su despedida. ¿Si se había cansado de esperarme y por eso se había ido con otro, ahora me esperaba otra vez? ¿Me importaba saberlo? No, entonces, no. Estaba demasiado dolido. No renunciaba a ella, no dejaba de amarla pero tampoco aceptaba que esas cosas pasaban así sin más y eran normales. No, viniendo de ella. Mientras no me diera una explicación, yo no preguntaría cosas tan vitales como si el compromiso seguia en pie o qué demonios había ocurrido durante esos siete días que yo pasé en el infierno de su ausencia.

Por ese entonces la magnitud del complot que imaginaba en mi cabeza tenía proporciones épicas. Involucraba a familiares, conocidos, extraños e incluso gente que hacía mucho que había abandonado este mundo como mi abuela materna, la que siempre llevaba una blusa azul, que solía decirme de pequeño: "Tienes que ser fuerte. El más fuerte. No para ganarle a los demás. Por el simple y verdadero hecho de que las mujeres belicosas son las mejores. Si aspiras a casarte con una has de ser capaz, primero, de sobrevivir a ella".

Tan amargado debí de haber estado que hasta Ukyo y Shampoo en lugar de aprovechar el momento se mostraban indignadas. Fueron las únicas que levantaron la voz por mi para defender mi causa.

Claro que yo no hice mucho caso. Esa que vivía conmigo ya no era Akane. Más bien parecía un robot. Silenciosa, callada, introvertida, reservada. Como si un agujero negro en su corazón se devorara todos sus aires y su vida. Yo intentaba que aquello me diera igual. Si romper con el otro le había traumatizado tanto hasta convertirla en una modosita chica sin alma, no era de mi incumbiencia. No merecía mi contención. Y sin embargo, aquello era lo que más me fastidiaba. La prefería mil veces en manos de otro pero como siempre, con su irascible ki de lucha dispuesto a despellejar a un mequetrefe que no era yo. Eso mejor que la no-Akane que me habían devuelto.

Y luego cayó enferma. Nada grave. Un refriado continuo que se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo. Debo de reconocer que por entonces yo también estornudaba bastante. Una brisa voluble se había encaprichado conmigo y me atacaba a todas horas a la altura de la cabeza. A veces cobraba tal vertiginosa velocidad que los zumbidos que percibían mis oídos a su paso parecían voces. Me gustaba. Me recordaba a la otra Akane. La violenta. Solo que no era ella. Si, por una extraña casualidad del destino, a la metáfora de los vientos y su personalidad se le diera por tomar forma física, se asemejaría más a las brutales nubes negras que invadían los cielos de Nerima por ese entonces. De ninguna manera aquella juguetona brisita podía compararsele. Eran densas, rocosas y con muy mala leche. No llovia pero cada tanto chocaban entre sí y se oían truenos de una intensidad nunca antes conocida.

Kasumi se ocupó de antendernos a ambos, cada uno en su propia habitación. En rigor huibese sido más cómodo para ella acomodarnos en el comedor pero no. Nos tenía prohibido acercarnos e interactuar. Utilizaba la excusa de la enfermedad mutua y que contagiándonos unos a otros no nos recuperaríamos nunca. Pero yo me olía otra cosa. Estaba claro que el hecho fortuito le había caído como anillo al dedo. Seguro que sabía algo. Quizá no todo, pero lo suficiente para desear que no habláramos.

¿Mi sexto sentido me llevó a hacer lo lógico y sensato? ¿Hablar con Kasumi? No. ¿Lo menos sensato? ¿Hacer lo propio cara a cara con la dueña de todos los secretos y sus respuestas? Tampoco. Me propuse recuperarla por la via más lógica que se me ocurría. La que me había "funcionado" bien hasta el momento. Antagonizarla con cualquier pretexto. Recuperar un poco la normalidad en nuestra relación como paso previo a desnudar nuestros miedos y reproches. Claro que salir volando por los aires, impulsado por un huracán de violencia solo podía parecerme "normal" a mí.

-Menos mal que estás enferma tú también –le dije-. Una sopa tuya terminaría el trabajo destructivo que los virus comenzaron con mi cuerpo.

Al principio le brillaron los ojos. ¡Bien! Era el preludio de la tormenta. Pronto lloverían mazazos, intensos intercambios de golpes y con un poco de suerte, volvería a interactuar con mi Akane. Luego, ese brillo se hizo más y más opaco hasta apagarse por completo. Parecía un mechero sin gas que apenas si lograba producir unas chispas moribundas. Una lágrima asomó de su ojo izquierdo pero ni siquiera llegó a salir. Tan vacía y desakanizada estaba que ni llorar lograba.

-Ojalá fuera verdad eso –razonó sin amargura ni entonación en la voz-. Me bebería dos o tres de esos potajes mágicos con gusto si me garantizaras que…

-…¡Ranma! –interrumpió Kasumi-. ¡Sal ahora! ¡Es una orden!

Observé perplejo la escena por unos instantes. De un lado, Akane derrotada. Del otro, una Kasumi que le defendía con tanta intensidad que si no se hubiese tratado de una escena tan trágica, hasta hubiese dado gracia. El mundo al revés. La dulce y calmada lucía más amenazante que la malhumorada e inmadura. No por mérito de la primera sino por defecto de la segunda.

-De acuerdo. Pero volveré.

Y volví a los veinte minutos. Hasta allí llegaba mi caballerosa paciencia. Viniendo de mí, no se podía negar que se trataba de un lapso de tiempo enorme. Sobre todo los primeros cuatro segundos me parecieron una eternidad. Solo porque confiaba ciegamente en Kasumi sobre temas del corazón era que había aguardado tanto. Si alguien podía ayudarme a reconducir la situación, se trataba de ella. ¿Por qué no hablé primero con Kasumi, entonces? No fue orgullo; simple atolondramiento.

Así pues, monté guardia en el exterior y cuando juzgué que la dejaban sola, trepé por los sitios acostumbrados, abrí con suavidad la ventana y me colé en su cuarto. Claro que no esperaba encontrarme con semejante escena. Akane se creía sola y se había abandonado tanto a su dolor que ni notó mi presencia. No lloraba pero manifestaba claros síntomas de agotamiento físico y mental. Se había acomodado en su cama en posición fetal. Parecía que aquello le había ocurrido justo cuando se disponía a tomar un baño porque adivinaba su delgada desnudez bajo su albornoz azul. ¿Le dolería la tripa? ¿Tendría que ver con su malestar físico? ¿O se había acordado de algo que le costaba digerir?

De pronto ya no tuve dudas. Lloraba solo que lo hacía en modo mudo y sin lágrimas. Con la boca abierta, el rostro desencajado. Casi como si se ahogara de tan potente que era el daño interno. Los ojos continuaban vacios. Sin el fenomenal vigor combativo que le caracterizaba.

-Akane. No llores –le puse una palma sobre el hombro-. Y-yo…no sé qué pasó…pero te perdono.

Mis palabras debieron de llegar hasta ella. No la actual. La que se volteó a mirarme inexpresivamente. A la otra. A la de Akane de siempre que se escondía en su interior. La que en condiciones normales me hubiese mandado a volar por introducirme sin permiso en su habitación y sorprenderla en una situación tan íntima. El caso es que me hizo caso y dejó de llorar.

-¿Que me perdonas? –recompuso el rostro y se acomodó la bata-. Despierta Ranma. No hay nada que perdonar. Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros.

-No digas tonterías –insistí-. No eres tú la que habla. Da igual lo que ha sido. Yo te ayudaré a reencontrarte. Poco me importa si la verdadera Akane se encuentra entre aquellas nubes negras o es esta brisa molesta que no me abandona desde hace casi diez días. Yo os reuniré.

-¿Así lo arreglas todo, no? Negando la realidad. Soy la misma Akane de siempre. Nada mágico ha pasado. Solo me cansé de ti.

¡Bien! Por fin volvíamos al meollo de la cuestión. Esta vez tendría que aclararse. Ningún entrometido me separaría de sus respuestas.

-Y sin embargo, sostengo que no eres tú. Tú eras un viento. Una tormenta. Creabas una fuerza despampanante a cada instante. Ahora se te ve débil. Y agotada. No, no eres tú.

Mi prometida se quedó parada en su sitio unos instantes. Los pies y el torso girando hacia la puerta pero la cara y los ojos apuntando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, el que ocupaba yo. Deseaba huir. El cuerpo le delataba. Pero no podía. Irónicamente, yo, Ranma Saotome, le había atrapado con mis palabras.

-Hasta el viento más poderoso se agota si nada le alimenta. Yo era el lobo y tu amor, la casa del cerdito práctico. Al final me cansé de soplar intentando derribar lo imposible. Y cuando se agotó la fuerza eólica de mi corazón, dejé de suspirar por ti y de amarte. Así de simple.

-Akane…-le tomé de la mano-. ¿No has dicho al comenzar la conversación que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros? ¿Te parece que un "dejé de amarte" se corresponde con aquella afirmación?

-Por supuesto –se zafó de mi y depositó ambas manos sobre su pecho-. Nunca me has querido. Y el otro solo ha conseguido que vuelva a aborrecer a los hombres.

-Deja de mentirme y mentirte. Bien sabes que te amo. Que siempre me desespero en tu presencia por besar tus labios. Si te has ido con otro ha sido por cobarde –le insulté sin poder contener mi rabia-. Nunca por despecho.

-¿Deseas besarme? –repuso con el mismo tono neutro que mantuvo durante toda la conversación-. Adelante. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo he roto con Saffron por ti. No creo que me repugne demasiado.

-¿¡Saffron?!

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Historia bonus

El duende de las madrugadas.

Hace un par de años, los Reyes Magos les trajeron a Bulmita y Gohan un juego de esos que parecen superdivertidos en la publicidad pero que luego, como mucho, se juega cuatro o cinco veces y quedan guardados para siempre. Se trata de la lona con puntos de colores que se pone en el suelo y cada participante tiene que tocar un color determinado con la parte del cuerpo correspondiente. Además de la citada lona, el juego traía dos dados gigantes y una valijita con manija para llevarlo donde sea. La cuestión es que el maletín descansa desde el 10 de febrero de 2011 en un sitio preferencial de nuestra biblioteca entre el Poema de Mio Cid y una recopilación de ponencias de un congreso de Málaga de 2003. La manija cuelga en forma de "u" o mejor dicho, de carita sonriente. Los dados asoman como si fueran dos ojos y el resto de la caja delinea el contorno perfecto de una cabeza. Durante el resto del día casi ni le prestamos atención. Como si no existiera. Básicamente porque la tele que está entre el sofa y la biblioteca se encuentra encendida y sintonizada en Disney Channel o Clan, los únicos canales que nuestros hijos nos dejan ver (Gracias a Dios en Disney pasan casi siempre Phineas y Ferb que es bastante entretenido e ingenioso).

A las 6:30 cuando me levanto todas las mañanas y me siento en el sofá a pensar en lo que tengo que hacer durante el día, obviamente la tele está apagada. La distancia con la biblioteca es perfecta. De cerca no se nota el efecto visual, pero a esa distancia no cabe la menor duda. Hay un duende en las estanterías que me sonríe. Antes no lo veía pero por culpa de cierta gente que me enseño a ver "caritas" donde solo se supone que hay letras y signos de puntuación, ahora la veo perfectamente. ¿Cuenta como emoticon? ¿Quiénes son los involuntarios emisarios? ¿Gohan y Bulmita? ¿El destino?

Suelo levantarme de mal humor (no me gusta madrugar tanto) pero aquello surte una especie de hechizo en mi. Se me van todos los malos pensamientos. Nunca soy consciente de su existencia en otro momento. Cada vez que me levanto y me acomodo en el sofa, vuelvo a sorprenderme con aquel duende, cuya existencia había borrado de mi mente durante las últimas veintitrés horas y cincuenta minutos. Sé positivamente que a pesar de escribirlo en una historia bonus entre las 6:32 y las 6:35, mañana volveré a sorprenderme con su presencia.

Su aspecto es más o menos este:

|-0-0-|

|_\_/_|

También soy consciente de que algún día Gohan se acordará del juguete y tendré que despedirme del duende, pues dudosamente volvamos a guardarlo de una mánera tan armoniosa que le dé la increíble apariencia de estar vivo. Es ley de vida. Con la gente me pasa igual. Hay personas que ya no están o que se han ido lejos. Gente que hace siglos que ni me acuerdo de que existen. Y de pronto, les veo. Han vuelto o nos hemos cruzado casualmente. Pero ya no son ellos. La vida les ha cambiado igual que lo hará Gohan con el juguete cuando vuelva a recogerlo. En otros casos, recuerdo a personas que sé que no volveré a ver. El tiempo les ha guardado en un país muy lejano o algún ángel está jugando con ellos en otro sitio. Así de frágiles somos. Lo más sano mentalmente sería tratarles como al duende. Olvidarme totalmente de su existencia hasta que les vuelvo a ver y si no les veo, pues no pasa nada. Pero no se puede, la gente tiene la maldita costumbre de impactar en mayor o menor medida en nuestras vidas. Si compro una sandía me acuerdo de las vacaciones en Uruguay cuando era pequeño y del señor que me sirvió la fruta más sabrosa que probé nunca. Si veo un libro, recuerdo con quién debatí tal o cual sentido de algún párrafo.

No sabría explicarlo. No sé cómo ni por qué. Pero desde hace un par de horas tengo la extraña sensación de que me encontraré con alguien que hace mucho que no veo y no sé quién es. Probablemente, no será cara a cara. De seguro tendré que utilizar algo que me enseñó alguien cuando era pequeño y le recuerde así. O quizá sea todo un poco de nostalgia sin voz ni nombre. La cuestión es que sospecho que toda persona, como todo objeto, tiene su lugar ideal en este mundo. Sin importar quién o qué sea, siempre habrá alguien que le vea en "su" sitio y le recuerde así por siempre. Como si viviera eternamente en una foto mental. ¿Hay alguna diferencia en mis recuerdos entre el duende de la biblioteca y señore sole comiendo en el restaurante? Casi ninguna. Son dos fotos que tomé azarosamente en un momento de mi vida y que me niego a olvidar por las connotaciones subjetivas que yo mismo les aplico.

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimado hikarus. Me alegro que te hayan gustado todas las historias del último capítulo. Sospechaba que tendría pocos lectores que sobrevivieran a más de una pero me equivoqué.

Estimada angelikitap4emmet. Ya, ya. Hubo demasiados personajes con nombres poco afortunados. Temáticas extrañas y poca consideración para los lectores. Digamos que me tomé un capítulo sabático. No lo volveré a repetir a la brevedad.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Honestamente yo tampoco lo imagino con piojos. Por eso me he divertido escribiendo eso.

Estimado Lu4AVG. Fue a propósito. Ranma se queda "sin palabras" de la impresión y por tanto no puede contar nada de lo que ocurrió. Y no pasó la censura porque: "no contar la historia es burlarse de los lectores".

Me has dejado pasmado con el ser con cabeza de Ibuki, Hachiro y Yuko. Seguro que te robo la idea para el especial 70.

Estimada Shiroki-San. De acuerdo. El final de Maison Ikkoku es el que Rumiko se negó a darnos con Ranma y Akane.

Estimada Minefine7. Yo no fui. Fue mi hermano gemelo maligno que se sabe mi contraseña de fancfiction.

Estimada Ai. Hoy te has lucido. Se nota que te tomaste en serio lo del mensaje largo. Genial.

Veamos por donde empiezo a responderte. Por los piojos claro está. Final del fic: Anticlímax le lava la cabeza a Ranma. Luego dice: He asesinado a los piojos pro-Shampoo con un shampoo antipiojos. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Sobre la historia de la vesícula…eso mismo digo yo. Se casan y tienen un hijo. Tendría que haber pasado la censura. Por los pelos pero pasada.

En "Ibuki y medio", si algún día lo escribo solo aparecerán Ranma y Akane y será super-romántico. Al final podré decir: "nunca juzguéis a una historia por su nombre".

Los muñecos de Ranma y Akane B-762-GF ya no se fabrican. Los pocos ejemplares que todavía quedan son objeto de la avidez de ambiciosos coleccionistas sin escrúpulos. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

No conozco el libro pero ya me pondré manos a la obra.

Sobre los motes, no te imagino en plan graciosa, cruel y malvada. Como mucho, graciosa, ácida y sarcástica.

Me alegro muchísimo de tus avances en un tema tan delicado como la salud. Imagino que no extrañarás el catéter pero aún así despídete de él como corresponde. Ha estado junto a ti demasiado tiempo. Y cuídate mucho.

Un saludo a ti y a todos los demás que me han leído estos sesenta y un capítulos.

También una mención especial a zabdiiiii-62 y a hikarus que me han agregado a favoritos. A este ritmo todavía llego a cien capítulos antes que a cien favoritos pero quién sabe.


	62. Tormenta Segunda parte

Tormenta. Segunda parte.

Cuando oí el nombre de Saffron de los labios de Akane, todo comenzó a tener sentido. Todavía había muchas dudas y preguntas sin respuesta en mi cabeza pero ya disponía de alguna certeza. Más importante aún, ya tenía en claro cuáles eran los interrogantes que debía resolver. La primera ecuación se me daba bastante bien. Su naturaleza tan sencilla y obvia no se me escapaba: "Saffron" sumado a "cambio de actitud de Akane" equivalía a "Kima". El tema a resolver era el resto: ¿Me habían devuelto a la Akane falsa y Saffron tenía raptada todavía a la original? ¿O fue la misma Kima la que simuló irse con el robaprometidas? Y en todo caso, si ya la tenían, ¿para qué simulaban un regreso? ¿Por qué me revelaba su identidad tan displicentemente? En suma ¿qué demonios se habían dejado olvidado en la escena del crimen y planeaban arrebatarme ahora con tretas baratas?

La línea más prudente de acción consistía en hacerse el tonto –se me daba de maravilla- y escaparme sin dejar ver que ya había resulto parte del acertijo. La menos correcta…tirarle un balde de agua hirviendo por sorpresa. En condiciones normales hubiese optado por la segunda. Sin embargo, la vida de Akane quizá estuviera en peligro. No podía darme el lujo de dejarme llevar por la rabia.

Por otra parte, quedaba pendiente el tema más extraño y de difícil explicación. ¿¡Saffron!? ¿Cómo? Si no había pasado mucho más de un año…mejor que entretenerme en peleas absurdas era pedir ayuda. Acudir a la sabiduría de alguien confiable: el doctor Tofu.

Partí en seguida a su consulta sin siquiera despedirme de la falsa Akane. Ahora que sabía que no era la verdadera me causaba tal rechazo que ni fingir que me caía bien podía. Me lo encontré en la puerta y le expuse toda la historia escupiendo las palabras y los hechos de forma tan vertiginosa que parecía que estuviera haciendo un truco de las castañas con la boca. Él oyó todo mi monólogo con atención y el gesto adusto. Parecía concentrado, no sé si en interpretar los hechos en su lógica linealidad o simplemente en seguir el hilo de mis palabras enredadas. Al final, coroné mi punto con la siguiente frase: ¿Cómo es posible?

-No entiendo tu pregunta, Ranma. ¿Qué tiene de raro que te atacara así? Es tu enemigo más fuerte después de todo.

-Está muy claro. No han pasado todavía más de quinientos días desde la batalla en Jusenkyo y tiene la apariencia de un joven.

A Tofu le brillaron los ojos. Estas cosas le encantaban.

-Recuerda que no es humano. Ha nacido de un huevo, ¿no es verdad?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

Se dirigió a su biblioteca, buscó en el cuarto estante, el correspondiente a los ejemplares veterinarios y hojeó tres o cuatro tomos enciclopédicos hasta que halló toda la información que necesitaba.

-Mira, Ranma. Aquí se expone el tema que te interesa con precisión –comenzó a leer-. Entre las dos y cuatro semanas después de nacer los pollos y crías de pato ya tienen plumas, y a las ocho semanas ya tienen el plumaje de adulto. A las doce semanas son expulsados del grupo por sus madres para que formen el suyo propio o se unan a otro. A los cinco meses de edad alcanzan la madurez sexual, siendo normalmente los machos quienes antes la alcanzan –cogió otro tomo y siguió leyendo-. En el caso de los pavos reales y los cisnes, aves de mayor tamaño, el proceso se alarga hasta los doce o veinticuatro meses. No me sorprendería según lo que pone aquí –señaló un tercer tomo de medicina medieval en el que se describía las costumbres de los animales fabulosos-, que un fénix haya alcanzado su primera juventud al año de nacimiento e incluso antes de forma excepcional. Después de todo, más allá de la magia, se trata de un ave común y corriente.

Vale. De acuerdo. No era un ser humano. Se trataba de un ave con tal apariencia. ¿De que me sorprendía? ¿Mi padre se transformaba en panda, no? Raro pero aceptable dentro de mi loco mundo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –me preguntó.

-Iré a por Akane. Pero necesito ayuda. ¿Podrás vigilar a la falsa por mi?

-Claro. Se supone que está enferma. Seguro que Kasumi me deja "atenderla" en tu ausencia.

No suelo entretenerme describiendo detalles sin importancia y menos si son la antesala de un combate pero en este caso haré una excepción. Nerima al entero, los parques, las casas, los puentes y hasta los vehículos se encontraban cubiertos de una especie de nieve amarillenta. Intenté no darle mayor importancia. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Y lo logré durante al menos tres calles. Luego empecé a notar que el polvillo helado que iba cubriendo poco a poco la ciudad tenía un peso desmesuradamente grande en proporción a su masa. Algunos coches estacionados en la acera tenían sus techos hundidos por culpa de una delgada capa de hielo dorado. Yo mismo encontraba dificultades para avanzar. Como si caminara por un pantano. Incluso si avanzaba a los saltos como me gustaba a mi, sentía cómo aquella masa viscosa se adhería a mi ropa y ralentizaba mis movimientos. Tampoco me importaba demasiado. Puesto que no sabía bien en dónde comenzar a buscarla no tenía ni las prisas ni la impaciencia de quién sabe su destino pero desconoce el horario de llegada. Al final hice lo de siempre. Avanzar contracorriente o lo que era lo mismo en este caso: contra viento y marea. La borrasca se intensificaba en ciertos puntos de Nerima casi como si tuviera vida propia. Mientras vencía pacientemente su resistencia, dando lentos pasos en dirección contraria al viento, mientras tapaba mis ojos con un pañuelo para evitar que objetos desagradables se infiltraran en mis puntos débiles, no pude dejar de pensar en Akane. A la postre, lo que hacía entonces tenía cierta similitud con una de las interminables peleas que sostenía con ella. Tozudez para enfrentar a la naturaleza desatada y acercarme a ella cuando lo más prudente sería alejarse. A mí, por lo menos me parecía romántico. Cuánto más me empujara hacia fuera con su rechazo, más porfiaría yo por alcanzarla. Y sí, sabía perfectamente que bastaba con dar un rodeo para llegar a destino sin oposición como había hecho Saffron para conquistar a Akane pero yo no era así. Yo iba de frente. Cara a cara y a los golpes si hacía falta. Si algún día llegaba a ella sería para darle un beso en la boca como un hombre que se merecía a su prometida: sin ocultar nada ni dar pasos al costado. De nada me servían los besos de Judas dados desde un flanco y sin mayor mérito que haber tomado un atajo que eludía la confrontación. La batalla inútil y sin premio visible contra la borrasca se extendió por dos días y dos noches. A veces se oponía a mí en dirección sudoeste, en otras, me tapaba el camino norte. Y así, como si me hubiese guíado con un manual de psicología inversa hecho de aire, el viento me atrajo, de tanto repelerme, al nuevo castillo de Saffron, erigido en un monte a las afueras de la ciudad. En aquel punto del mapa y a pesar de las fuerzas del viento, la nieve extraña se amontonaba en cantidades industriales. Su textura más fría por la altura que el resto le asemejaba a lingotes de oro helados. Grandes trozos de hielo amarillento con el que se podría construir una pirámide si hiciera falta.

-Uffff –se quejaba un lacayo de Saffron que cargaba un enorme cubo de hielo, Corma creo que era-. ¡Cómo pesa! ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un castillo de hielo?

Volví a mirar la construcción con otros ojos. Esta vez con los que se habían librado de la venda del artificio y conocían la verdad. Efectivamente, se trata de una enorme escultura de nieve con apariencia de morada de malo de película. La nieve que había visto caer antes sobre Nerima no era más que los restos inútiles que el viento se había llevado.

¡En la puerta de entrada le aguardaba Kima! Extraño, se suponía que me esperaba en el Dojo. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí antes que yo? Y sin que la viera. Más raro aún, se le veía avejentada. Casi como una abuelita. Las alas débiles y bajas. Pocas plumas; descoloridas en su gran mayoría. Y sin duda era ella.

-¡Masala! Sal a ayudar a Corma.

Se asomó el otro lacayo con cara de miedo.

-¿Ha regresado el amo Saffron?

-No, tranquilo. Puedes salir.

El sirviente se limpió unas gotas de sudor de su frente.

-¿Me lo juras? Antes era malo…pero ahora se ha vuelto un demonio. No quiero ni verle.

Kima le dio una palmada y le invitó a mirar por él mismo.

-Tranquilo, no está. Además no es su culpa. Ya sabes cómo es lo de su poder de fénix. Cada vez que revive pierde un poco de humanidad y se hace más frío y egoísta. La abuela siempre me cuenta que hace cien años se trataba de un jovencito encantador e idealista. Incapaz de arrancarle las plumas a alguien por pura diversión –se masajeó la espalda- o de azotar a sus conciudadanos como hizo contigo.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos, entonces? Tú misma lo has dicho. Ya no es él.

Kima agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar su rubor.

-Puedes irte. Yo le seguiré hasta el final. Aunque ya no sea él. Todavía creo en su fuerza. Quizá tarde cien años más pero de alguna manera la gente fuerte se reencuentra tarde o temprano con el sendero correcto.

Mientras Masala razonaba de esta manera sobre su amo con Kima, Corma seguía porfiando con el cubo de hielo a solas. Por momentos parecía un equilibrista a punto de caer. Por otros, una cabra montesa a la que le caería una avalancha encima a la cuenta de tres. Y por fin, ocurrió lo segundo.

-¡Cuidado!

El bloque de hielo cayó sobre la carretera muy cerca de Kima y se hizo añicos. Algunos trozos cayeron sobre la mujer pájaro y al entrar en contacto con su piel perdieron consistencia. Como resultado se transformó en Akane. Solo que una Akane vieja y decrépita. La espalda encorvada, unas arrugas que le tapaban la cara por debajo de la nariz y una contextura física similar a Kaede.

El viento volvió a soplar, esta vez en dirección contraria al Dojo. Entonces, cuando la naturaleza me guió por la contraria en la dirección que más me convenía, até por fin los cabos sueltos. Kima no podía ser la Akane que me abandonó. Nunca lo había sido.

* * *

Otra vez tonto y atolondrado volví a casa utilizando todas mis fuerzas y sin pararme a pensar en los dos nuevos misterios. ¿De qué naturaleza era el viento aquel que me ayudaba impidiéndome actuar? Y ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Kima para lucir tan anciana?

Cuando por fin logré regresar, exhusto y sin fuerzas, Tofu me confirmó la verdad. Akane no se había movido de allí. Luego, una brutal sensación de "deja vu" me invadió. Otra vez mi prometida en la calle, otra vez de la mano de otro, otra vez con un desconocido cuyas facciones se parecían en algo a las de Saffron aunque no lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué? –alcancé a preguntar antes de que se marchara nuevamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me cansé de esperar…

-¿De esperar? –le interrumpí, dándole un empujón al intruso- Si te dije que te amaba aunque después me diera vergüenza. Si estuvimos a punto de casarnos.

-Esperar a que te dieras cuenta –repuso con un tono seco y frio mientras volvía a darle la mano a mi enemigo-. Que notaras que ya no había vida insuflando mis movimientos. Yo morí en Jusenkyo. Y ahora soy un fénix…como mi Saffron. Es natural que desee emparejarme con él.

La frase de Kima resonó en mi corazón con inusual fuerza: "cada vez que revive un fénix pierde un poco de humanidad y se hace más frío y egoísta".

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

Historia Bonus

La cuenta de fanfiction de Gohan

¿Cómo sé que un niño normal está enfermo? Pues lo dice, se queja. Le duele en algún sitio. Vomita, tiene fiebre o similar. ¿Cómo sé que Gohan está enfermo? En principio no lo sé. Es tan…pero tan…pero tan tan tan…que no te cuenta nada ni manifiesta ningún tipo de dolor. Por ejemplo, es común descubrirle terribles moretones por todo el cuerpo. Y si le preguntas, te dice: "Ah, ¿esto? Me lo hice hace cuatro días jugando al fútbol. Me duele un montón".

Sin embargo, tiene un pequeño detalle que le delata. En condiciones normales odia leer y escribir, básicamente porque es una tarea solitaria que se realiza en silencio, incompatible con su personalidad por el momento. No obstante, cuando está lo suficientemente malo como para preferir no correr ni saltar ni hacer ninguna actividad que requiera esfuerzo físico, me doy cuenta que está por caer enfermo porque siempre, siempre, se acuesta en el sofá a leer un libro, única actividad lúdica que se siente con fuerzas para realizar. Al día siguiente, por fin, le sube la temperatura o le vienen los dolores abdominales.

La cuestión es que hace dos días me ocurrió un terrible suceso: iba caminando de noche y se me metió un mosquito en el ojo con tan mala suerte que se quedó enganchado entre la pupila y la cornea. Hasta que llegué a casa y Minefine7 me lo logró sacar se me puso todo colorado y me ardía un montón. Por tanto me tocó hacer un poco de reposo (casi todo lo que hago requiere el uso intensivo de mi vista) mientras cuidaba a Gohan que casualmente estaba en plan intelectual. Yo temporalmente ciego y él con proyectos faraónicos que sabía que nunca llevaría a cabo.

-Papá ¿me haces una cuenta en fanfiction?

-¿Para qué? Si igual no lees nada.

-Para escribir una historia que se me ocurrió.

Lo normal era explicarle que es muy pequeño, que tendría que seguir unas pautas para utilizar Internet con una cuenta para las que todavía no está preparado, etc, etc. Por otra parte, ¡él estaba malito y yo tenía tiempo libre! Era mi oportunidad de hacerle trabajar un poco en algo que no le gusta.

-Primero deberías escribirlo a mano.

Jaque mate. Se pondría a trabajar cinco minutos, escribiría un párrafo, luego se aburriría y me dejaría tranquilo. Yo no tendría que ocuparme en explicarle cosas complicadas como seudónimos y prudencia al hablar con desconocidos y él practicaría un poco de escritura.

-Vale –me dijo y se puso manos a la obra. Cada tanto me traía más y más folios dicéndome: "¿Los ves?", "¿Te gusta?". La verdad que no. No veía nada de nada. Pero le decía que sí pensando que me mostraba siempre el mismo folio al que le había agregado una o dos palabras.

Al final resultó ser, cuando dejó de arderme el ojo, que se había mandando en una tarde una historia bastante decente. Llena de errores de ortografía y puntuación. Con nulo desarrollo pero con un argumento aceptable y algunos diálogos graciosos. Así que tuve que cumplir mi promesa, darle forma, agregar descripciones y palabras difíciles, pasarlo a ordenador y publicárselo con su propia cuenta que creamos para la ocasión: gohan067. El fic, obviamente de Dragon Ball, se llama: "Pan, Broly y el gran secreto". Al que quiera dejarle un comentario se lo agradeceré enormemente porque me pregunta cada diez segundos: "¿Ya me lo ha leído alguien?" "¿Ya llegué a cien reviews?" Podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil en la zona de favoritos.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. Y tranquilos, no volveré a pediros algo así hasta que vuelva a enfermarse que esperemos sea dentro de mucho tiempo.

Fin de la historia bonus

PS: Tampoco sé nunca cuándo está enferma Bulmita porque es el caso opuesto. Es tremendamente melodramática. Cualquier contratiempo es causa de llanto, pseudo-desmayos o toses artuificiales.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Shiroki-San. También me gusta One-Piece aunque todavía no llegué a la cresta de la ola. Me falta leer medio manga. Suerte en el examen. Y tranquila, esos profesores suelen asustar pero también son los mejores para aprobar porque está muy muy claro lo que quieren.

Estimada angelikitap4emmett. ¿Casi veías venir a quién? No la conozco. Me alegro que esta te guste más que la anterior (bueno tampoco hacia falta esforzarse mcuho para que saliera mejor que el 60).

Dear znta. Well, yes. It was Saffron. It is odd but...everithing in Ranma´s world is odd...

Estimada maxhika (cap. 55). Justo cuando creía que nadie podía competir con Ai a la hora de escribir reviews...

Odio las alergias. No te dejan hacer vida normal. Otras cosas aunque se mantengan en el tiempo, más o menos te acostumbras pero una alergia es difícil. Suerte y que se pase pronto.

Es un trato. Para navidad me pondré al corriente contigo también (siempre y cuando no se te dé por escribir muchos más de chiquicientos capítulos en los próximos seis meses).

Me lo creo. Está claro que a Ai le gusta mucho esta comunidad y se lo toma muy en serio igual que tú. Tengo suerte de tener dos lectoras vip así. Aunque siento culpa por no estar a la altura de vuestra dedicación. Como mucho tengo libre para leeros y comentaros cinco minutos.

Gohan y Videl siguen igual aunque ahora es verano y se ven menos.

¿Eras buena alumna? Me alegro. sobre le resto, ufff, todos tenemos anécdotas similares con profesores autoritarios. Es ley de vida, parece. Siempre nos toca la menos uno. Claro que a nosotros también nos pasa al revés. Siempre me toca al menos una Ibuki y un Hachiro en clase.

Estimada Miztu Akari. Mousse no es un santo de mi devoción así que no sale mcuho pero aún así, tampoco es inmune a las redes de Akane. De hecho, fue uno de los primeros en caer en el capítulo ocho: "Un Ranma normal".

Estimada Ai. Creo que todas tus preguntas han sido respondidas en el segundo capítulo.

Los Ranmas de la vida real no son tan pacientes. A lo mejor te lo encuentras antes.

Vale, te propongo este trato: El final de la historia de los piojos en el especial 70.

Sigo sin imaginar maldad en alguien como tú. ¿Alguna vez lastimaste aunque sea una mosca por pura diversión con un mote? Yo creo que no.

PS: No solo no me molesta que tomes frases mías sino que además me siento como Po, el de Kungfu Panda, en el capítulo en que libera al demonio que se hace grande cuando lo golpean.

Estimada Massy13. Minefine7 está recontenta con tu comentario. Lleva una cara de :"Te lo dije" y "Sin mi no sos nada" que no hay quién se la quite.

Estimado hikarus. La amistad y el amor de verdad se da luego de un tiempo y de compartir muchas experiencias. Si no se ha llegado a ese punto, se trata de mera atracción, afinidad o admiración. No sé si es el caso con tu amiga perdida pero de serlo, yo no me lo tomaría tan a pecho.

Estimada minefine7. Mientras comíamos la barra de helado de turrón ayer, pensé: menos mal que el amor no se derrite tan rápido.


	63. Tormenta Tercera parte

Tormenta. Tercera parte.

-Yo he muerto en Jusenkyo. Y ahora soy un fénix…

Las palabras no tienen consistencia y de tenerla no sería líquida; aún así las suyas gotearon una a una por las hendijas de mis oídos y se escurrieron hasta mi interior. Dolían. Y lo hacían por una razón muy evidente. Un artista marcial de los de verdad tenía que entrenarse incluso en tareas tan desagradables como examinar cuerpos inertes. Tarde o temprano, aunque se intentara ser justo, noble y generoso, aunque se perdonara al rival una y quinientas veces, llegaba el día en que la batalla era a muerte. Por tanto, dentro de mis capacidades se encontraba la habilidad de reconocer una entidad sin vida de una agonizante. No se trataba de un detalle menor. Darle la espalda a un muerto podía causar escalofríos pero dársela a uno medio vivo…podía transformarse en un boleto de ida al más allá y arribar allí aún antes que el moribundo.

Lo había negado una y mil veces, lo había atribuido a un milagro, nerviosismo y otros pesares pero la realidad -irrefutable y dura-, era que a Akane le había tomado el pulso en Jusenkyo. Su corazón había dejado de latir. Es más; tampoco respiraba. Incluso si le apretaba el pecho, nada de aire salía de sus pulmones. El Ranma de entonces jamás hubiese cometido un error así. Jamás hubiese dejado salir esas palabras de haber existido la más mínima posibilidad de que la receptora las decodificara y tuviese ocasión de darle respuesta. Incluso cuando volvió a la vida y me habló, aún entonces no respiraba…

Ahora que lo pienso…quizá fue por eso, porque seguía oliendo a muerta, que no la besé. Demostrarle amor físicamente se trataba de la conclusión lógica: gran aventura, estrechamiento de lazos afectivos, declaración y beso. Y ella estaba tan débil que dudo que se negara. Pero algo me detuvo. Ya le faltaba entonces brillo en los ojos e impulso a sus vientos internos. No los sentía. Ni al tifón ni a la sangre correr por sus venas. Quizá fue por eso también, porque había perdido humanidad como un fénix, que me contestó algo tan ambiguo y vacío: "te he oído". O quizá se trataba de otra cosa. Quizás…su respuesta estaba teñida de un profundo valor romántico. No se trataba de un rechazo sutil que venía a reemplazar el "yo también te amo" que me merecía. Era algo mucho más doloroso. "Te he oído…por eso he vuelto del otro mundo". Fénix por amor pero fénix al fin.

-¿Por qué esperabas a que me diera cuenta de tu estado? –pregunté esperanzado-. ¿Existe algún modo de recuperarte?

No me respondió. La única confirmación que obtuve con esa pregunta fue que se encontraba en cierto grado de apatía, similar a la de un Dios que bajaba una temporada a la Tierra de paseo y le ofrecían de comer peras y manzanas en lugar de ambrosía. También ocurrió otra cosa que me confirmó, por si hacía falta, que Akane era Akane. A lo lejos un punto en el cielo se hizo cada vez más grande. Un ave del tamaño de una mujer aleteaba suavemente en nuestra dirección. Sus gastadas alas apenas sí le sostenían pero el viento, esta vez a su favor, le empujaba y sostenía con gallardía. Casi diría yo que le acariciaba en el aire para que su fenomenal potencia no rasgara sus delicadas plumas. Finalmente Kima logró posarse sobre un árbol cercano y divisó la escena entera con terrible melancolía. No sabría decir yo, pero sospecho que no existe nada más conmovedor en este mundo que los suspiros atragantados por pudor de una mujer enamorada a la que le han roto el corazón. En rigor yo también debía de sentir algo similar. Además por muy hombre que fuera, lo mío era más reciente e intenso. No vamos a comparar ahora perder al niño de mamá de Saffron con despedirse para siempre de la colérica marimacho. Sin embargo, yo me encontraba lejos de un sentimiento nostágico o de derrota. Más bien me sentía como en una nube. Todo parecía una pesadilla sin serlo. La temperatura agradable que solo parecía rodearme y protegerme a mi, me reconfortaba en todo momento, incluso cuando me sitiaban los frios vientos. Aquello me generaba cierta sensación de compañía que borraba de un plumazo el trágico sentimiento de soledad que -de haberme embargado- me hubiese hundido hasta el fondo.

Saffron también callaba. Su actitud incluso se percibía más agria y distante que la de Akane. ¿No era yo su enemigo jurado? ¿El mayor de todos? ¿No le había matado una vez? ¿Por qué no intentaba atacarme? Vale, lo de Akane me partía el corazón pero Saffron de ninguna manera era de ese tipo de personas. No podía contentarse con eso. No podía valerle una venganza refinada e irónica.

-Vamos. Me aburro –dijo Akane y levantó vuelo sin alas ni mayor magia que su deseo de flotar en el aire. Saffron le siguió sin pronunciar palabra.

¿Aburrido yo? Podía aceptar que me dejara. Que se fuera con mi peor enemigo. Que fuese una muerta en vida pero…¿Aburrirse de mi? Eso sí que no. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo su mayor héroe con las acciones y el mayor villano con las palabras para que ahora me ignorara.

-¡Tonta! ¡Fea! No intoxiques a la gallina con tus platos. No sé si es capaz de revivir dos veces por día.

Ya me daba la espalda cuando se volteó. Por un momento pareció que dejaría caer una lágrima pero no fue así. Ninguna maquinaria en su interior funcionaba. Ni siquiera las bolsas lacrimales parecían estar conectadas ya a los ojos. De hecho, recién entonces lo noté; no pestañeaba.

-Te he oído.

Y se fue. Probablemente no era ese el sentido de su frase pero instantáneamente pensé: "Yo también te quiero".

* * *

Al rato bajó Kima.

-¿Por qué les dejas ir? ¿No siente celos?

-Sí, supongo. Tampoco es que vayan a hacer gran cosa en ese estado apático en el que se encuentran.

Un rastro de plumas marcaba el camino desde nuestra posición hasta el álamo en el que se había posado anteriormente. Llovía o había comenzado a llover. No lo había notado. Demasiado absorto estaba en las expresiones inexpresivas de Akane para notar un tonto cambio climático. Kima, ya en su forma akanil, se había acercado probablemente por esa razón; porque con la lluvia se notaba menos que lloraba. A lo mejor yo también lo hacía. No lo recuerdo bien.

Recogí un par de plumas. Demasiado pesar tenía en mi alma pero aún así había hueco para comportarme como un caballero y preguntar.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Kima miró para otro lado.

-Por favor, dime.

-Nada. Que soy tonta. Intenté devolverle a su estado normal. Al Saffron que según mi abuela era cálido y amable…-volvió a callarse y a intentar alejarse de mí. Al final, siguió hablando sin que yo llegara a pedírselo-. Solo tuve éxito a medias…

Interesante. Efectivamente, -ya lo había notado-, Saffron tampoco se comportaba como yo esperaba. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Intercambiamos años de vida. Él ha regresado en el tiempo dos o tres muertes, a cuando le hastiaba todo pero no era maligno. A mi ya casi no me queda nada de futuro.

No me considero una mala persona. Ni terco ni egoísta. Por lo menos, no con las cosas importantes. Admito sin embargo, que su tragedia me causó alegría. ¡Existía un método para recuperar Akane! ¡Y estaba a mi alcance! Mi juventud por su alma. No era mal trato. Para nada. Lo de Saffron se trataba de un imposible. Demasiadas veces había revivido ya. La vitalidad de Akane, aunque marchita, no hacía mucho tiempo atrás se había distinguido por su desbordante frescura. Kima lo notó en seguida.

-Veo por tu expresión, que te alegras.

-Y-yo…

-No trates de ocultarlo. No hace falta. Yo también me alegré cuando mi abuela me lo narró. Mamá murió así, a los dieciocho años. Mejor dicho, a la edad de noventra y tres. Y yo repetí sus dos errores. Enamorarme de la misma pared y sacrificarlo todo por un imposible. Hay muros que no pueden treparse. Y ya no me quedan fuerzas para intentar superarlo con mis alas.

-Yo…-tartamudeé-, lo siento. Es muy triste. Haré que ese canalla te devuelva lo que te quitó.

Kima encogió el rostro como si fuera una uva pasa.

-Nada me quitó él por su propia voluntad. Yo se lo entregué…a la fuerza. Un beso de amor. Y luego soplé en su interior. Cada segundo que duró el beso, cada hilo de mi aliento le otorgó un año de vida nuevo. No puedes reprocharle nada. Ha sido mi elección.

Oí su explicación sin pena. Seguía siendo el mismo Ranma de siempre. El ingenuo y noble. Que madre e hija se enamoraran del mismo hombre. Que ambas se sacrificaran por él para nada, no entraba dentro de mi concepción de amor. Lo mismo pasaba con Akane. Ni aceptaba que se fuera con otro ni que se hubiese muerto. Encontraría mi final feliz aunque tuviera que poner el mundo patas arriba. Y de pronto se puso. El viento, el amigo invisble que protegía a Kima y me atacaba a ratos, comenzó a soplar otra vez con una violencia hercúlea. Esta vez sin patrón fijo. A veces empujando hacia el cielo, otras hacia el averno. Ora a oriente, ora a occidente. A la imprevisibilidad de las rachas se unía una potencia sin igual. Tan fuerte soplaba que tenía que cerrar los ojos para que el aire no lastimara mis pupilas por el mero contacto. Rasguños como de arañazos me sorprendían cada tanto aunque al final creo que me acostumbré a todo. Me sentía como una piedra que aguantaba el vendaval sin moverse o como un árbol cuyas raices le sostenían a pesar del temporal. Quieto y en armonia con la naturaleza. Entonces, cuando más concentrado estaba en adquirir mi nueva capacidad, sentí un pinchazo. Luego un líquido cálido resbaló por mi cuerpo desde la espalda a la altura de los riñones hasta los pies y el suelo. Era mi sangre.

-Es curioso –me dijo Kima mientras retiraba el cuchillo que ella misma me había clavado a traición y se disponía a iniciar un segundo ataque-. Según la profecía solo podrá vencer al fénix un hombre más fuerte que el viento. No sé cómo lo has sabido ni por qué te entrenas con tanto ahinco pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi Saffron.

La daga enrojecida por la alta capacidad de teñir de la sangre se elevó dos palmos pero mi vista no le siguió el movimiento. Se quedó detenida a la altura de sus ojos. Como dije antes, llovía. Kima, por tanto, tenía la apariencia de Akane. Aún sabiendo que no era ella y aún comprendiendo que era mi fin pues estaba tan agotado que no me quedaban fuerzas para esquivar el golpe, no lograba apartar los ojos del triste espectáculo de una mujer similar a Akane llorando. No me importaba el cuchillo ni mi herida entonces, solo procurar que dejara de hacerlo.

-No llores. Yo también mataría por amor –le mentí.

El cuchillo volvió a hundirse en mi cuerpo sin compasión más allá del río de lágrimas que aquello le provocaba. Esta vez por debajo de omóplato izquierdo. Nuevamente en un punto no vital. Aproveché que se encontraba más cerca y le sequé las lágrimas con los dedos de la mano.

-Mejor así. Dile a Akane que los vientos soplan por naturaleza. Y son más fuertes que un fénix. No necesitan de una razón o de magia para volver a reactivarse. Solo convicción.

Kima sostenía mi cabeza con una mano mientras yo balbuceaba mi despedida. En la otra empuñaba todavía la daga muy cerca de mi corazón. Primero se sintió como la picadura de un mosquito. Luego la mordedura de un perro y después, la de una serpiente. Cada centímetro nuevo de carne que atravesaba su filo traía un dolor más intenso que se sumaba al anterior. Una patada de mula, una corneada de toro, una de rinoceronte y por último, un puchero de Akane.

Fin de la tercera parte. En la próxima el final.

* * *

Historia bonus.

Una competencia padre-hijo.

Por la noche

Gohan: Papá, ¿cuántos reviews vas?

L-Sensei: Tres.

Gohan: ¿Y yo?

L-Sensei: cinco.

Gohan: Jajajaja.

L-Sensei: ¿De qué te ríes?

Gohan: Soy más listo que tú.

L-Sensei: Tener éxito y ser listo son cosas diferentes aunque es posible que tengas razón.

Gohan: 5 a 3. 5 a 3. Jaja.

L-Sensei: ¿No vas a dejar que me olvide de esto, no?

Gohan (con tono condescendiente): No te deprimas, papá. Todavía puedo comentarte yo si tú quieres.

Por la mañana

Gohan: ¿Cuántos reviews vas?

L-Sensei: Once

Gohan: ¿Y yo?

L-Sensei: Siete.

Gohan: Pues no pienso comentarte nada, ¡tramposo!

En el fondo tiene razón. Un poco de trampa involuntaria sí que hice porque Hikarus y Ai me pusieron por diversos motivos, dos reviews cada uno. Pero no pienso decírselo. JA-JA.

En todo caso, muchas gracias a todos. Si le hubieseis visto la cara de ilusión cuando leía los comentarios…es rara la frase que voy a escribir ahora viniendo de un padre pero: ¡Lástima que ya se siente mejor!

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada D-Uzumaki. Lo siento, al final se me alargó un poco. Las respuestás en la cuarta y última parte.

Dear Znta: De old one is Kima. Akane really left him for Saffron.

Estimada Angelikitap4emmett. Shhhht. No le cuentes a nadie pero Ranma no se murió nada. Te lo cuento para que no me mates, dado tu review anterior. El fin de semana o a más tardar a principios de la que viene el final feliz.

Estimada Massy13. Por suerte lleva un 98% de genes de Minefine7. La que más heredó de mi y se le nota por su forma de manipularnos, es Bulmita.

El seudónimo de Minefine7…sí, ya….me lo explica todos los días…sería muy tonto de mi parte olvidarme de algo así…algo que aprendió en literatura alemana…no es por cambiar de tema, pero tiene otro que me gusta mucho más: "Fidelia". Ese fue por una historia que escribí. ¿O le puse al personaje "Fidelia" porque ya tenía ella el seudónimo? No me acuerdo. Mejor te contesto en el próximo capítulo.

Estimada Miztu Akari. Que te mejores. Igual debería equilibrar un poco las cosas y contar algo desde el punto de vista de Akane. Para que no sea siempre ella la que parece que se va con otro y luego no.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 61). Me ha costado describir a Akane como un viento sin que suene a que estoy obviando su parte tierna. Al final creo que salió razonablemente bien.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 62). Sí, tranquila el final feliz llegará. Si es que se me ocurre alguno de aquí al fin de semana.

Estimada Ai. Si todo el mundo comentara por duplicado como tú e hikarus, ya tendría mil reviews...

Kungfu Panda es un dibujo que aquí tiene mucho éxito inspirado en la película (como los pingüinos de Madagascar). El personaje principal es un oso panda muy torpe pero que al final se convierte en el guerrero del Dragón (el luchador más fuerte del mundo). En la serie ya es el guerrero pero sigue siendo buenazo, ingenuo y muy torpe. En el capítulo que te contaba reacciona desmesuradamente cuando se entera que tiene un club de fans. Bulmita y Gohan lo ven cada cinco minutos así que me conozco todos los capítulos de memoria igual que con Phineas y Ferb.

No es mi intención engañar con la trama. Solo que insinuo cosas para tener más opciones. Por ejemplo, lo más romántico sería que el viento fuera el alma de Akane, de hecho el principio de la cuarta parte es así: /atención, no leer, spoiler/ _Cuando recuperé la consciencia pensé en lo evidente. En que había muerto y regresado a la vida de la misma forma que Akane. Por amor. O sed de venganza. Pero no. Seguía respirando. Y por debajo de mis múltiples vendajes todavía sentía latir mi corazón. Kima estaba en una silla, muy cerca de mi cama._

_-Te he dado quince cuchilladas más cuando has perdido el conocimiento. Parecías inmortal_

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-No lo eres. El viento te protege. Cada golpe fue desviado y debilitado por él sin que lo notara. Me dio tanta rabia que cogí la daga con ambas manos y me tiré sobre tu pecho…_

_Me tanteé el cuerpo con cuidado._

_-No…no siento una herida así._

_Kima señaló más allá de la ventana, en el exterior. Un pequeño torbellino giraba sobre sí mismo arremolinando hojas secas._

_-Eso de ahí, lo que te entrena para vencer a Saffron, me empujó al suelo. Tiene entidad propia. Estoy segura._

_Por fin comenzaba a vislumbrar mi final feliz. No sabía quién me había vendado si Kima o algún doctor, ni cómo me sentía tan fuerte a pesar de las heridas pero tenía una ligera certeza sobre la identidad del viento: el alma de Akane. Solo tenía que procurar que se reencontrara con su cuerpo y todo volvería a la normalidad…._

Luego, tú y yo ya sabemos que le daré una vuelta de tuerca. Todavía no tengo ni idea cuál.

Estimado Hikarus. Gracias por tus palabras para mi y para Gohan. Que Akane quiera escuchar otra vez las palabras de Ranma en Jusenkyo como motivación para actuar así es una buena idea. A lo mejor termina de esa manera. Todavía no lo sé.

Estimada Minefine7. ¿De qué era tu nick?


	64. Tormenta Final

Tormenta. Final

Cuando recuperé la consciencia pensé en lo evidente. En que había muerto y regresado a la vida de la misma forma que Akane. Por amor. O sed de venganza. Pero no. Seguía respirando. Y por debajo de mis múltiples vendajes todavía sentía latir mi corazón. Kima estaba en una silla, muy cerca de mi cama.

-Te he dado quince cuchilladas más cuando has perdido el conocimiento. Parecías inmortal

-¿Entonces…?

-No lo eres. El viento te protege. Cada golpe fue desviado y debilitado por él sin que lo notara. Me dio tanta rabia que cogí la daga con ambas manos y me tiré sobre tu pecho.

Me tanteé el cuerpo con cuidado.

-No…no siento una herida así.

Kima señaló más allá de la ventana, en el exterior. Un pequeño torbellino giraba sobre sí mismo arremolinando hojas secas.

-Eso de ahí, lo que te entrena para vencer a Saffrón, me empujó al suelo. Tiene entidad propia. Estoy segura.

Por fin comenzaba a vislumbrar mi final feliz. No sabía quién me había vendado si Kima o algún doctor, ni cómo me sentía tan fuerte a pesar de las heridas pero tenía una ligera certeza sobre la identidad del viento: el alma de Akane. Solo tenía que procurar que se reencontrara con su cuerpo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Podía haberme quedado a indagar un poco más. ¿Quién me salvó? ¿Cómo? O ¿por qué? Kima tenía todas las respuestas. O podía ir a examinar el viento extraño que según mi acompañante, tenía voluntad propia. Lo primero que noté, cuando opté por la segunda opción, se trataba de algo que ya sospechaba: me encontraba en la consulta de Tofu. Lo segundo era difícil de explicar, sorprendente y extraño. El patio de al lado, estaba cubierto de hojas secas. Tantas y de tan variado tamaño que parecían flotar en el aire, empujadas por el remolino mágico. Solo que no flotaban de forma caótica. Por momentos parecían delinear una figura humana. Antes no lo había notado por su naturaleza invisible, pero con la ayuda de las hojas…no cabía duda. Frente a mi se encontraba la silueta de alguien. ¿Realmente sería Akane? Esta vez no me empujaba ni procuraba taparme el paso. Más bien me guiaba por las buenas. Normal, el entrenamiento para "ser más fuerte que el viento" ya había sido un éxito antes de que Kima me atacara.

Caminé detrás de él durante unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta que comencé a reconocer el paisaje: volvíamos al castillo de Saffrón. Al rato lo avisté en lo alto de una colina. Era de noche. En la puerta, una figura conocida nos esperaba: mi enemigo en persona. Llevaba una especie de túnica morada y un cetro en la mano derecha. Ni siquiera desvió la mirada hacia mí. Su vista, fija en el horizonte, parecía haberse extraviado horas atrás.

-Vengo a ver a Akane.

-Puedes pasar –repuso sin abandonar la vista del mismo punto del paisaje-. Pero eso se queda aquí conmigo. Tenemos un tema que resolver.

Por supuesto que no. "Eso" probablemente era Akane, la verdadera. La necesitaba para completar el puzzle. Si íbamos a separar nuestros caminos, obviamente tenía que ser al revés. Yo me cargaba a Saffrón y Akane aprovechaba la ocasión para reunirse con su otro yo.

-Lo siento pero no va a ser pos…

El resto de la frase ya no llegó a los oídos de Saffrón. Literalmente se lo llevó el viento. O mejor dicho me llevó a mi enterito hacia dentro. Hasta el momento no había experimentado semejante fuerza en las ráfagas. De haber estado preparado, quizá hubiese opuesto algo de resistencia pero viniendo por sorpresa desde mi punto ciego, no pude más que dar una voltereta en el aire y caer de pie en el interior del castillo. Unas pesadas puertas de hierro fueron azotadas también por la ventisca y me cerraron el paso.

A mis espaldas una inverosímil escalera se extendía hasta el último piso del castillo y luego continuaba su camino por el cielo hasta donde mi buena vista ya no llegaba a distinguir nubes de pájaros o aviones. El ancho de los escalones era de unos meros veinte centímetros; no había paredes laterales ni barandas. Superados los pisos inciales, comencé a sentir la fuerza de los primeros vientos. A veces me empujaban a uno u otro lado. En otras, cuando menos lo esperaba y tenía todo el peso del cuerpo volcado hacia un lado, me tiraba hacia delante o detrás. Peor aún, a medida que iba dejando atrás la construcción y me adentraba en el cielo abierto, la potencia de los vientos y su caótico e imprevisible furor se hacían cada vez mayores. Entonces entendí el objeto de mi entrenamiento. Oponerse al viento avanzando siempre hacia delante y nunca a los laterales era la única forma de ascender por aquella escalera maldita. Pasada una extunuante hora, divisé la cúspide de aquello. Sobre un altar dorado me esperaba un trono y sentada en él, Akane. Entre ella y yo, quinientos escalones y una tormenta.

A veces el amor se pone difícil. En ocasiones dar un solo paso nos agota todas las fuerzas y al coseguirlo sentimos que nuestra amada se ha alejado cinco más. En otras, nos hayamos a mitad de camino. Sin fuerzas para abandonar –caerme en ese entonces hubiese sido fatal- ni para avanzar más. Muchas parejas suelen optar por mantenerse así, distantes pero a la vista durante años y más años. ¡Como si fuese algo normal! Ni pueden hacer el esfuerzo de reunirse ni ninguno opta por dar media vuelta y marcharse. A los ojos de los demás siguen siendo una pareja. Incluso a los suyos. Pero a la noche, cuando el frio aprieta, cada uno duerme abrigado por sus propias vivencias en la que el otro no participa.

En mi caso, aunque lento y vacilante, yo no me rendía. A lo mejor tardaba quince minutos para cubrir el espacio de tres o cuatro escalones. O incluso en más de una ocasión parecía que caería sin remedio. ¡Pero avanzaba! Lento e inseguro pero sin pausas ni atajos. Así había sido desde que me enamoré de ella. Hablarle, darle la mano, sonreirle, eran pequeñas conquistas, ligeros triunfos, que me permitían avanzar uno o dos peldaños en la escalera de su amor. Pensándolo bien, más que el viento, yo mismo me había entrenado de forma autodidacta para cumplir con semejante hazaña.

Pasadas tres horas y cuarenta y cuatro minutos, me desplomé a sus piés.

Akane no había movido un músculo. Si me espereba o me ignoraba como a una mosca que se coló en su casa, no lo sabría hasta que abriera la boca. Entre ella y yo, no había más que una plataforma de seis metros de diámetro, un manzano y un par de mesas.

-Eso ha sido casi entretenido. Pero mírate. Tanto batallar ¿para qué? ¿Para hablar con una difunta?

¿Muerta? Sí, lo estaba. No olía mal desde luego. Su natural fragancia akanil se podía inhalar todavía si se estaba tan cerca de ella como lo estaba yo entonces. Tampoco había perdido temperatura su cuerpo. La cáscara, la cubierta de Akane, por lo menos, permanecía viva. Lo que sí había mutado era el exterior: un decorado tétrico como una tumba de fondo. Y su mismo interior. No vacío, pero si menguante y desapasionado. Impropio de una verdadera Akane.

-No vine a hablar. Vengo a salvarte. Nos iremos juntos.

Linda concatenación temporal había creado en tres frases. Estaba tan acelerado que no había terminado de establecer mis prioridades en el presente o las razones que me trajeron en el pasado, que ya estaba deseando actuar en el futuro. Akane callaba. Radiante y esbelta, sentada en su trono imperial. Solo aguardaba entre bostezos que yo me fuera, lo intentara por la fuerza o me rindiera. Todo parecía darle igual. Intenté avanzar por donde mayor interés había mostrado. No me gustaba la idea pero si ella quería hablar, no sería yo por enesima vez quien lo evitara. En una situación tan trágica no había lugar para la timidez ni para las dudas.

-Te amo –le dije casi secamente. Sin mucha pasión ni gestos. Tampoco podía reprochármelo. Bastante esfuerzo me había costado que aquellas palabras salieran de mi boca para además adornarlas con florituras innecesarias. Akane seguía sin pestañear. Inexpresiva pero calma. Casi como si estuviera a punto de despertar de un embrujo.

-En el mundo real el amor no existe –repuso por fin.

¡Bien! Me respondía con una evasiva. Ya no me esperaba un "yo también te amo" sino tan solo dejar las cosas bien en claro. Que evitara rechazarme directamente yéndose por la tangente, me pareció el mejor de los triunfos. Así que respondí con cierta vehemencia, casi creyéndomelo.

-Claro que existe el amor, Akane. Abre los ojos. Mira hacia abajo. ¿Te parece que podrían exisitir tantas familias en el mundo? ¿Que tanta gente haya podido equivocarse durante siglos?

La diosa fénix, mi Akane, miró por la ladera de la colina. No muy lejos de allí se avistaban muchas diminutas casas y familias. Niños jugando, hombres y mujeres tomando la fresca y por supuesto, decenas de parejas paseando.

-Esas no son más que uniones para satisfacer necesidades básicas. O por razones económicas. Como mucho para garantizar la reproducción. Ser padre es también una necesidad biológica.

Cógí una de las manzanas del único árbol que adornaba el sitio. Y le di un bocado.

-Ahora estoy satisfaciendo una necesidad natural, alimentarme, pero…¡qué rica está! A veces no tengo hambre y aún así las como. En otras me ofrecen uvas y las rechazo aunque me apriete el estómago. No me gustan.

Esta vez respondió rápido. Para ser un fénix apático, se notaba que el tema le interesaba.

-¡Selección natural! Nada más. Tus genes te llevan a elegir la fruta mejor que garantice que tus hijos sean los más aptos. Y si fuera el último plato sobre la faz de la Tierra, de seguro te zamparías esas uvas igual que procrearías con Kodachi.

Prefería ingerir mil racimos a…daba igual. Tampoco tenía tiempo de andarme por las ramas. Cada frase suya era una nueva oportunidad de vencerla. Yo nunca había destacado por mis cualidades dialécticas pero ella tampoco. A lo mejor, Akane metía la pata antes que yo.

-No existe mayor necesidad natural que vivir –ejemplifiqué haciendo gráficos en el aire-. Y sin embargo hay gente que da la vida por amor…

-…¡No! –me interrumpió decididamente enfadada. Desde luego había dado en el blanco con la elección del debate-. Hay gente que ha sufrido tanto en este mundo que prefiere dejar de vivir a desprenderse de la gran estafa social que le da esperanzas.

-Y sin embargo, tengo una prueba irrefutable de que tú, aún en ese estado, me amas –me puse frente a ella y le tomé de la mano-. Jura por la vida de tu padre y de tus hermanas que no has sido tú la que me puso estas vendas –le obligué a tocarlas con la yema de los dedos.

Titubeó como nunca sin dejar de tocarlas. Su gesto seguía igual de ausente que siempre pero ya no irradiaba esa estúpida confianza de quien se cree superior, esa orgullosa mirada que se oponía tanto a la natural humildad de Akane. Temblaba.

-Y-yo… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo ha dicho Kima? La mataré ya mismo si…

-…lo supe porque están puestas con amor y conocimiento. Rodeando dos veces la sexta costilla que tengo rota desde el mes pasado. Solo tú sabías que estaba así. Solo tú, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente, serías capaz de brindarte así por los demás.

Se soltó y me dio la espalda. A lo mejor ya no le interesaba que hiciera contacto visual con tanta facilidad. Comenzaba a turbarse.

-Ha sido un acto de piedad. Me dio pena que OTRA te rompiera la misma costilla que te rompí yo. Todavía no lo entiendo. Bajar así la guardia cuando entrenábamos. Y solo porque se me soltó un poco el kimono. Tu necesidad básica de proteger la vida tenía que ser mayor que la de procrear.

-En absoluto. Mi única necesidad básica eres tú. Me importas más que a mi mismo.

Volvió a mirarme de frente. No estaba seguro pero algunos de los pelos de su cabellera parecían erguirse solos. Parecía a punto de desatar la tormenta de siempre, la que no podía soltar debido a sus vientos extinguidos.

-Al final, todo es instinto. Si yo te prometiera que volveré a ser la de antes si te dejas golpear hasta la muerte sin defenderte, tarde o temprano y a pesar del hechizo de Cupido, te defenderás. Somos animales. Esclavos del instinto.

-Solo veo a una persona esclavizada por algo aquí y eres tú por los celos. ¿Por celos me vendaste, verdad? ¿Porque te asustó que yo me dejara atacar por alguien como Kima, tan parecida a ti? Y ahora me pides que lo repita contigo. Remarcamiento del territorio.

-¡Tonterías! –volvió a ofuscarse. Ya faltaba poco para que explotara-. Te inventas excusas ridículas para no demostrar tu punto.

-Kima me atacó cuando estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento. Por eso no me defendí. Nada más.

-Mentiroso. Le secaste las lágrimas. Perdida una Akane, la selección natural te llevó a buscar a la reemplazante más idónea.

Hasta en modo fénix, Akane era fastidiosamente ridícula. Por muy retorcido que fuera, dejarse golpear por tu amada podía interpretarse como una demostración de amor. ¿Pero una cuchillada de un enemigo?

-Kima me atacó a traición. Tú no necesitas hacerlo. Si sirve para que vuelvas a creer en el amor, no me defenderé. Ataca.

-Mentiroso otra vez.

-Pruébame.

Y me probó. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Estaba tan enfrascado en la dialéctica, tan centrado en contar el porcentaje de furia de Akane, más del noventa y ocho, que no medía bien las palabras. Mi próximo golpe, mi próxima frase, sería la de gracia la que le hiciera desatar la tormenta de vida y pasión que todavía habitaba latente en su corazón. Sin embargo, antes que eso, el fénix actuó, fría, desapasionada y directa. Su daga atravesó mi corazón en tres oportunidades consecutivas. Seguía sin pestañear.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –me preguntó de pronto.

Era verdad, pese a todo, reía. Y sabía bien la razón.

-Perdona, no es la mejor forma de reaccionar. Pero es que al final, aunque no fueras tú al cien por ciento, llegué a hablar contigo sobre el amor y mis sentimientos con sinceridad. De alguna manera me siento liberado.

-Estúpido –volvió a darme, solo que esta vez con furia-. ¡Estúpido! –lo repitió más fuerte aún y sin pausas. Los pinchazos cayeron sobre la segunda costilla, la tercera, la cuarta y…un brazo mío se levantó a la velocidad del truco de las castañas e interceptó el último golpe, el que probablemente fuera el definitivo.

-¡Ja! Te lo dije –celebró el fénix iracundo. Despeinada y agitada. ¡Por fin respiraba y sonreía! Quizá por demostrar su punto, quizá porque no llegamos hasta el final.

-L-lo siento…ibas a darme en la sexta costilla. Recuerda que está rota. Podrías hacerte daño con un reborde -le apoyé la mano sobre mi pecho y apunté a la quinta de la derecha-. Mejor aquí…–deslicé su mano por mi torso- o aquí. Sobre la cuarta de la izquierda.

Su mano que involuntariamente me había acariciado instantes atrás, se quedó un segundo demás sobre mi cuerpo. Luego pareció que volvía la de siempre ya que la intensidad de sus ojos superaba el frío de su expresión. Seguía con un gesto serio pero por dentro, sin duda, relampagueaba. Infinidad de rayos y centellas en su interior porfiando por salir y besarme.

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó por fin y me hundió los dedos y la daga sobre la costilla rota.

Esta vez no desperté sano y salvo con unos vendajes nuevos. De hecho, no perdí el conocimiento. Tan solo oí a mi prometida alejarse lentamente con mi enemigo en el campo de batalla y al parecer, tambien en el del amor. Como Ryoga. Se trataba de una constante en mi vida. Si quería casarme con Akane, tendría antes que convertirme en el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Motivación suficiente para no darme por vencido. Menos aún cuando les oí hablar.

-Caramba, ese idiota tenía razón. Me he raspado un dedo. Pensaba que me había manchado con su sangre pero no, es mía.

Saffrón le restó importancia con su lógica neutra.

-¿Qué es un rasguño para un fénix inmortal? Ni dolor deberías sentir.

-No, no lo siento…aunque…no sé…parece que el amor sí existe después de todo…aunque sea una soberana gilipollez.

Se alejaron un poco más y se sentaron cerca del extremo de la plataforma.

-Será mejor que te lo vende. No es bueno derramar nuestra sangre. Dicen que tiene propiedades mágicas.

Akane se dejó hacer sin prestarle mucha atención. Quizá fuera por mi vista borrosa de moribundo pero me pareció que no dejaba de mirarme. Hasta que de prontó exclamó:

-Ouch. ¡Ten cuidado! Recuerda que todavía tengo clavada una astilla desde la pelea de Jusenkyo.

-¿Y? Eres un fénix. Ni siquiera vale la pena molestarse en quitártela. ¿Quién es tan endemoniadamente tonto para proteger a un fénix inmortal? Ya sabes lo que siempre dice mi primo, el Dios Kowai,: "Cuidar de un Dios es como temer que se te ahogue la sirena".

-Ese de allí –supongo que señaló en mi dirección- me daría un tanque de oxígeno si fuera una. Incluso un paracaídas si fuera una catarata. O crema solar si fuera arena del desierto. Se me había olvidado. Me gustan los tontos.

-Entonces tendré que matarle. No creo que me cueste más tiempo que lo que me tomó disipar al molesto viento que le acompañaba.

* * *

Noté, dichas esas terribles palabras, que se acercaba el desenlace. Por un lado un ser divino, frio e iracundo con sus poderes sobrenaturales y por otro, un humano medio moribundo. A medida que se iba acercando a mi posición, yo repasaba en mi mente una a una mis opciones: todas pasaban por utilizar milagrosamente un objeto o acción mágica. Dejarme morir y renacer como otro fénix. Poco probable. Frotarme el cuerpo con la sangre de fénix que había vertido Akane y aguardar a que aquello me permitiera adquir alguna capacidad nueva. Ridículo. Esperar a que el viento misterioso se repusiera y volviera a salvarme como cuando me atacó Kima. Difícil, según Saffrón, ya no quedaban rastros de él. Además, esperar pacientemente a que me salvaran no estaba dentro de mis capacidades. Quitar la astilla del dedo de Akane. A lo mejor, aquel objeto que tanto desdeñaba mi enemigo era el causante de la extraña actitud de Akane. Al menos coincidía el momento del cambio con el de su aparición. Darle un beso de amor como intentó Kima con Saffrón. Mi mejor opción, aunque difícilmente pudiera llegar hasta ella. Por último, utilizar otra vez el entrenamiento antifénix que me había permitido escalar la construcción hasta la plataforma. En mi estado, poco daño lograría infligirle pero a lo mejor me daría la oportunidad de intentar alguno de los otros planes. Solo había un problema. Me habían acuchillado varias veces por segunda ocasión en un par de días. No me quedaban fuerzas para levantarme. Ni siquiera para resistirme cuando Akane me cogió en sus brazos y me apartó de la trayectoria asesina del ataque de Saffrón.

-¿Qué haces? No deberías se capaz de sentir nada. Eres un fénix. Su destino debería darte igual.

-Cierto pero un hombre capaz de tratar las heridas de un muerto, por definición, no debe morir.

Saffrón levantó un dedo acusador.

-¡Todavía le amas! Jamás en la historia de las aves sagradas se había cometido una falta así.

¡Claro! Porque Akane no era un fénix. Ya se lo había dicho cuando se la llevó la primera vez. Un viento. La verdadera naturaleza de Akane era la de una tormenta huracanada.

-A…kane…bésame.

Cerré los ojos esperanzado. Lo último que había visto era sus ojos no-pestañeantes aproximarse a los míos. A continuación hicimos contacto. Solo que no resultó como lo esperaba. Sus labios se encontraban frios y resecos. Sin vida. Y su interior tan duro que por mucho que soplara, nada de mi aire lograba acceder a su interior. La decepcionante realidad no dejaba lugar a dudas. La muerte tenía más fuerza que el amor. Luego de juntar sus labios con los míos me arrojó al vacío con desdén.

Aterricé muy cerca de la puerta de entrada, destrozado. Donde se suponía que había tenido lugar la batalla entre Saffrón y el viento misterioso. No quedaban rastros de él. Ninguna de las flores que adornaban el sitio parecía ponerse a danzar impelida por una ventisca traviesa.

Yo seguía vivo de milagro pero tan magullado que ni siquiera hacía falta darme el golpe de gracia. Al rato pasaron los dos casi sin mirarme. Se marchaban. Saffrón por delante y Akane siguiéndole a distancia prudencial

-¿Has aprendido la lección? Unos labios muertos no pueden saborear la vida.

-Sí, tenías razón. El amor no existe y de hacerlo, desde luego, no supera a la muerte. No sé qué me pasó. Supongo que llevo poco tiempo siendo así. La próxima vez que fallezca, me gustaría reencarnar en alguien que no le conozca ni le recuerde.

-Ya da igual. Le has rematado bien. En el fondo somos piadosos. No valía la pena seguir prolongando su sufrimiento.

Akane se giró para dedicarme una última mirada melancólica. Semejante tristeza no podía nacer del corazón congelado de una fénix. A lo mejor me había tirado así para protegerme de Saffrón. Para engañarle dándome por muerto. Prefería creer eso a aceptar la aparente realidad. Kima les aguardaba junto al auto que les transportaría lejos de allí.

-¿Puedo rematarle ya? ¿O seguiremos jugando mucho más tiempo?

¡Maldición! El cabrón de Saffrón no comía vidrio. No sabía bien cómo había sobrevivido a semejante caída pero ahora sí, se había acabado todo.

-No, me será más fácil olvidarle si le abandono así. Todavía me cuesta aceptar que mi primer y último beso ha sido tan desabrido.

-De acuerdo –pegó un puñetazo sobre el capó del coche-. Pero yo necesitó matar a alguien. A cualquiera.

Akane seguía despidiéndose con la mirada. Tan distraída estaba en hacerlo que no llegó a darse cuenta. Ni ella ni Kima. Fue un golpe veloz, seco, duro. Suficiente para matar a un continente entero de Amazonas. Totalmente innecesario. Y más aún, tratándose de una subordinada. Durante los primeros instantes, Kima logró mantener la posición vertical, luego se desplomó sin fuerzas, seca y agotada por la voracidad criminal de Saffrón.

Fue entonces que se desató la tormenta. La que venía presintiendo desde que comenzó la historia. Siempre había sospechado que sería Akane la protagonista pero semejante maldad no podía ser tolerada y entonces lo supe, ¡Yo también era un viento! En rigor era tarde, una vez destruida la Akane falsa, solo tardaría un segundo en recuperar la compostura y repetir su ataque sobre la Akane verdadera. Y me daba igual si era un fénix o no. Debía protegerla. En cuestión de instantes estuve frente a él y tapándole el paso. Akane había quedado detrás de mí, intentando estúpidamente reanimar a Kima. Como si todo el mundo en este planeta tuviese la capacidad de revivir como un fénix. A mi me salían vientos por los ojos y el cuello. Los cabellos encrespados y una mirada que debía de ser tan furibunda que hasta el mismísimo Saffrón, un ser que se autodefinía como insensitivo, ensayó una mueca de miedo. Y más aterrorizado se vio cuando al chasquear la lengua, se pudo ver perfectamente como dos diminutas chispas revoloteaban dispuestas a salir de mi boca. De mis dedos, otra decena de rayos aguardaban un solo gesto mío para fulminar al miserable.

-Ranma…

Estaba demasiado furioso para ecuchar o entender. Mis brazos y pies se movían como un torbellino. Saffrón a duras penas si lograba evador alguno de mis golpes mientras el resto caían implacables sobre su rostro.

-RANMA.

Seguía pegándole puñetazos ensordecedores como truenos. Los rayos salían despedidos en todas direcciones. Daba igual. Nerima había sufrido tormentas peores. Los ciudadanos sabían de sobra qué hacer para protegerse.

-¡RANMA!

Saffrón ya no se defendía. Creo que cada uno de mis golpes le dañaba irremediablemente pues su aspecto se iba asemejando cada vez más al de un anciano.

-¡RANMA, POR FAVOR!

Volábamos muy alto. Desde el cielo, el generoso incendio que había provocado y que carcomía buena parte del bosque que rodeaba al castillo me parecía diminuto e insignificante.

-¡DETENTE! ¡RANMA! ¡MI AMOR!

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía frío y vacío. Despojado de vida y sentimiento. ¿Así se habría sentido Akane? ¿Ajena al mundo e incapaz de enterarse de lo que le rodeaba?

-¡TÚ NO ERES ASÍ! ¡RANMA!

Noté que poco a poco, a medida que los vientos incrementaban su velocidad, la temperatura de mi cuerpo disminuía a bajos cero. Me estaba trasmutando en un viento de verdad. ¡Mejor! Era justo lo que necesitaba para vengarme. Los dientes dejaron de castañear cuando las piernas se congelaron. La sangre ya casi ni circulaba. Solo una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, a la altura de la cintura se mantenía cálida.

-TRANQUILO, AMOR. ¡ESTOY JUNTO A TI!

Sus labios contra los míos, esta vez, cálidos y suaves, interrumpieron la tormenta justo en su climax. Y por fin pude ver de vuelta. El punto cálido de mi cuerpo era el brazo de Akane. Desde el mismo momento en que había estallado se había aferrado a mi y no me había soltado. Sus piernas congeladas con las mías se entrecruzaban formando una ese a mi alrededor. Saffrón hacía rato que había sido derrotado y reposaba agonizante junto a Kima. El fuego de mis rayos había quemado todo a su paso en un radio de diez kilómetros.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

-Sí, sí. Pero lo has arruinado. Tenía que engañarle. Atraparle desprevenido y besarle. Solo así podría recuperar mi energía vital. Aspirándosela a un ser inmortal. Si tú me besarás más de un segundo…lo perderías todo.

-Tonta –le dije- perderlo todo sería permitir que beses a otro hombre. Todo nuestro pre-noviazgo ha durado tanto que, más que unos meses, me han parecido más de dos décadas. A veces siento que llevo con la misma edad desde siempre. Dudo que regalarte un par de años me afecte.

En el suelo otra pareja aclaraba también sus cómo y por qués. La fenomenal tormenta que había creado, había reanimado al misterioso viento que me había ayudado anteriormente. Saffrón y Kima platicaban agonizantes sobre él.

-Mi amo, por favor…aproveche la oportunidad. Si lo toca…

-Si lo toco me salvaré. Lo mismo te ocurrirá a ti si haces lo propio antes.

Kima sonrió.

-No imagino mejor forma de morir que renunciando a salvarme por amor.

De los ojos de Saffrón comenzaron a salir lágrimas, hecho que por supuesto no se apreciaba en centurias.

-¿De verdad me quieres tanto? He sido yo quien te dejó así. ¿Y a pesar de todo, pretendes sacrificarte por mí?

-Le amo. No le pido que me corresponda. Solo que lo entienda y moriré feliz.

Saffrón tragó saliva. Por única vez en aquel milenio se deslizó algo de líquido por su garganta.

-Lo entiendo.

Primero pensé que seguía tratándose del mismo niño engreído y egoísta de siempre, pues tocaba al viento primero. Pero luego, lo entendí todo. Aquel viento no era el alma de Akane. Era la suya. La original que había perdido cuando murió por primera vez. El Saffrón humano y generoso original era el que me había ayudado a vencerle. Y ahora les tocaba volver a ser uno solo.

Kima apenas si respiraba pero aún así, con el poco aliento que le quedaba, recibió los labios de su amor en silencio. Pensaba que se traba de una simple y sabrosa despedida pero no. Saffrón sopló dentro de ella al menos por cincuenta segundos.

-Kima, podré ser malo y egoísta pero, en el fondo, a mi también me gustan los finales felices.

Y mientras tanto arriba, todo mi ser se había calmado. Si seguíamos volando era porque Akane seguía en modo fénix. Solo que con cada beso que le daba, la altura iba descendiendo poco a poco. Unas tres horas después tocamos el suelo, juntos. Su vista ya relampagueaba como siempre. Despojada definitivamente de la apatía y los poderes mágicos de levitación.

-Acepté a regañadientes que te desdijeras de tus palabras de Jusenkyo –me dijo- porque no era yo. Como intentes hacer lo mismo con este beso, no tendrás tanta suerte.

-Desde hoy pienso vivir sin remordimientos. Especialmente amarte es una cosa de la que nunca me arrepentiré.

Volvimos a darnos otro beso sin que ninguno le quitara años al otro. Como debe ser cuando el amor es mutuo y correspondido.

Fin.

PS: Cuando le quité la astilla a Akane, le dolió tanto que me echó a volar. Nabiki, por su parte, se hizo rica vendiendo botellitas de sangre mágica de fénix. Si se trataba de una estafa o no, nunca lo supimos.

* * *

Historia Bonus

Una historia repetida.

Hoy aprendió Bulmita a nadar en tiempo record de dos horas. A las 13:00 se metió en la pisicina clavándome las uñas como siempre. A las 13:10 aceptó ponerse manguitos. A las 13:30 aceptó nadar con manguitos. A las 14:00 aceptó que yo la empujara sin manguitos desde un metro de distancia hasta el borde. A las 14:10 aceptó tirarse haciendo "la bomba" conmigo. A las 14:20 aceptó tirarse sola con manguitos. A las 14:30 hacerlo sin manguitos hasta donde estaba yo. Y a las 14:40 cuando estaba superentretenida, notó que luego de hacer la bomba y caer en mis brazos, yo la había tirado con poca fuerza hacia la pared. Optó por llegar nadando hasta el borde y en lugar de irse llorando, volvió a tirarse y vino nadando hasta mí. ¿Milagro? ¿Mutación de la personalidad por influencia del agua? Digamos que ayer su mejor amiga le dijo: "cobardica, no sabes nadar". ¿Os suena de algo?

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Dear znta. Yes, he did. Luckily they ended together.

Estimada D-Uzumaki. Akane joven con Ranma viejo. Tomo nota. Algún día lo haré.

Estimada Ai. Hubo una devolución de gentilezas por la mitad del capítulo. Supongo que la habrás notado.

Hasta cuando dices que lloras, se te nota alegre en el tono del comentario. Eso es muy bueno. Hacer catarsis y seguir adelante.

Perdona pero me puede la curiosidad: ¿Qué frases pones en facebook?

Estimada angelikitap4emmet. No lo tenía muy en claro el final pero por "recomendación tuya" los dejé a los dos con diecisiete años.

Estimada Massy13. Final feliz entregado. Qué tengas buen viaje.

Estimado hikarus. No, Ranma no puede morir. Creo que ya he matado a Akane como diez veces y a Ranma nunca. ¿Curioso, no?

Estimada Minefine7. Desde que te conocí ya nada es real en mi vida. Solo un sueño que por suerte no se termina nunca.

Estimado Lu4AVG. ¡Vivir un mes sin Internet! Sé fuerte. Sé que se puede. De hecho, la gente de las cavernas lo conseguía. Te agradezco el esfuerzo de comentarme por triplicado y a altas horas. Si no me extiendo más es porque eres el último y si no publico ya, ya no me dará tiempo hasta mañana a la noche.

Un saludo a todos.

Leandro-Sensei, padre orgulloso de dos niños que saben nadar.


	65. La intuición masculina

Disclaimer: Si algún día Rumiko se sintiese agraviada por mi tendencia a pedirle prestados dos de sus personajes, solo necesitaría mostrarle al juez el final de su magnífica obra y de cualquiera de mis fics para que me dejara libre sin cargo.

Disclaimer 2: ¿De verdad? ¿En serio? ¿En el tremendamente imposible caso de que Rumiko me demande, realmente prefiero que no lo haga? Repasemos la secuencia lógica: tendría que devolver el dinero ganado con el plagio: cero euros. Y pedir perdón públicamente. Luego sería tan famoso, que mis nuevas historias como "Akuni al desnudo" o "Un Ronma normal" se venderían como rosquillas.

* * *

Intuición masculina

Al principio iba todo normal. Como siempre. Un simple intercambio de caricias orales, disfrazadas de pseudo-agresiones y ya.

-Tonta.

-Fenómeno.

-Pecho plano.

Luego se puso un poco rara la cosa. Le tocaba a ella. Darme un golpe como excusa para generar un contacto físico o devolverme el insulto con los ojos cargados de amor. Pero no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Tienes más peligro en la cocina que un cirujano con hipo…-continué yo sin que ella atinara responder-…que mono con navaja –insistí aunque siguiera callada-…que un Gremlin "singing in the rain".

Parecía molesta. No estaba seguro, pero sus ojos siempre tan intensos, tenían una tonalidad vidriosa como los que pone Kasumi cuando pica cebolla. Mi intuición masculina se activó de golpe. ¡Claro! De seguro le dolía algo. Una muela; estaba claro. Si no paraba de morderse los labios por dentro. Se trataba de eso o de que estaba tragándose un reproche gordo. Obviamente se trataba de la primera opción. Yo no le había hecho nada malo.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? –me preguntó de pronto.

-Claro. Diez de julio.

-Hoy se cumple un año desde la boda fallida.

¡Genial! ¡Había acertado! Mi intuición nunca me fallaba. Al día siguiente de que Happosai se zampara mi cura, Akane tuvo cita con el dentista. Y lo dejó muy clarito la secretaria: "toca revisión dentro de un año".

-Tienes que ser valiente. A veces duele un poco. Especialmente cuando las cosas no salen como uno quiere. La mejor cura es desprenderse de aquello que te hace sufrir. Como hice yo hace unos meses.

-Entiendo…n-no sabía…que estaban así las cosas.

-Claro que sí –le palmeé el hombro-. Después de todo vivimos juntos. Somos casi como hermanos. Es normal que "estén así las cosas ahora" –repetí sin entender muy bien su extraña elección de palabras.

-Claro…claro. Siento haberte molestado.

Y se fue a su habitación. Un poco más deprisa de lo que acostumbraba. A lo mejor le dolía tanto la muela que prefería sufrir en privado. Así que decidí dejarle un poco de privacidad porque, gracias a Dios, disponía de una aguda intuición masculina. Por poco y metía la pata. Pero no, gracias a ella, estaba todo en orden. Mañana la acompañaría al dentista. Verdad que se había quedado un poco tristona y desubicada. Normal, probablemente no se esperaba semejante grado de percepción de mi parte.

Cuando volvía a mi habitación, noté cerca de la suya un diminuto rastro de gotas de agua por el suelo. Iba a avisarle a Kasumi que no había fregado bien pero mi intuición masculina me recomendó dejarlo para más tarde. Algo más importante estaba ocurriendo entonces. Efectivamente, se oía a Akane llorar dentro de su cuarto. Odiaba estar en lo cierto con estas cosas. Le dolía demasiado. Casi casi como si le hubiesen partido el corazón.

-Akane… ¡Akane! –golpeé a la puerta.

-¡AHORA NO, IDIOTA!

Me volvía a insultar. Buena señal. De seguro se sentía mejor.

-Por favor, déjame entrar.

Al final, empujé la puerte e ingresé en su habitación. Era un poco rudo dado su silencio pero mi intuición me mandaba a hacerlo. Si ella lloraba, no había razón en el mundo, ni siquiera el respeto a su intimidad, que me impidiera estar con ella. Tuve que apretar los dientes y ahogar un grito de dolor cuando le vi así. Tenía los ojos rojos, la almohada húmeda de tanto restregar las lágrimas contra ella y una pose de derrota que nunca antes le había visto. Se le notaba tan débil y vulnerable que daba miedo. Jamás se había puesto así. Hacía falta por tanto, actuar con tacto. Dejarle ver que podía compartir conmigo su dolor.

-Perdona, Akane. Creo que no fui suficientemente claro recién. Di muchas cosas por sentado. ¿Qué te parece si vamos…?

-…NO ME HABLES –me interrumpió gritando-. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE.

-Vamos, Akane -le acaricié el pelo por primera vez en mi vida, en un desesperado intento por calmarla-. Cuanto antes dejes atrás el dolor que tienes ahora mejor. Y no se me ocurre manera más rápida de archivar este caso que yendo al centro de oficinas de la Calle Sato.

-¿D-don…de…se encuentra esa agencia de abogados? ¿La que se especializa en divorcios y separación de bienes?

¡Esa misma! En el piso de arriba se encontraba la consulta del dentista. Se ve que hasta el último momento pensaba negar el tema.

-Sí, podríamos ir juntos mañana. Hacemos lo que hay que hacer, aunque nos dé miedo y luego ya no te molesto nunca más. Quedará todo solucionado.

-¿Tan..ta prisa tienes?

Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Lo discutí durante unos instantes con mi intuición y acordamos en guardar silencio. Respondiéramos lo que respondiéramos, fallaríamos.

-¿Qué pasa? –insistió- ¿Tienes una cita con Shampoo después?

No pensaba caer en su trampa.

-Shampoo y tu dolor no tienen nada que ver. Esta decisión es absolutamente mía. Recién he llegado a lo conclusión de que es lo mejor para ti y para mí también –odiaba verla llorar-.

-Por lo menos eres sincero. Si eso es lo que realmente deseas, ya no lloraré más. Me sobrepondré.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Akane! Tienes que ser fuerte.

Pero no lo era. Se pasó toda la noche llorando amargamente. Con tanta fuerza que todos en el Dojo no pudimos pegar un ojo. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que una mujer tan enérgética se dejaría desmoronar así por un simple dolor físico? Yo también lloré de esa manera una vez. Pero se trataba de otra cosa totalmente diferente. Fue la primera vez que me dijo "fenómeno". Tuve que marcharme de allí lo más rápido que pude y morderme los labios para no evacuar aquel sentimiento en público. Luego, cuando estuve solo, di rienda suelta a mi frutración por horas. Como ella.

Al día siguiente partimos juntos y a pie del Dojo. Akane caminaba muy lento, intentado estirar el tema todo lo posible. Yo daba grandes zancadas para darle a entender que atenderse la boca era inevitable. Al final, opté por un plan atrevido. Salté junto a ella, le tomé de la mano y me la llevé a rastras. Al principio se resistió un poco pero al final se dio por vencida. Tenía una expresión extraña. Entre la turbada timidez y la más fuerte desesperación.

-Terminemos con esto –le dije cuando arribamos a la planta baja del edificio de oficinas. Akane me respondió con un hilo de voz.

-De acuerdo.

Escalamos la primera planta por la escalera: Ingenieros rurales. La segunda, diseñadores de interiores. La tercera, abogados y me dispuse a subir uno más, dentistas. Akane se paró en seco.

-¿A dónde vas? Es aquí.

-Me parece una metáfora muy bonita…la de las encías enamoradas de la muela y el abogado que las divorcia cual dentista pero no tenemos tiempo para poesías. Ahora mismo te llevaré a que te extraigan la muela.

-¿Qué dices? Si a mi no me duele nada. Yo creía que querías anular…ya sabes…todo lo que dijiste…nuestro compromiso.

Procesadas bien aquellas palabras, no me costó demasiado unir cabos sueltos y gritar en mi interior: "¡Intuición masculina, estás despedida!". "¿P-pero…yo…cómo demonios iba a saber que…?" -intentó protestar sin éxito mi desconcertada intuición. Así que volví a repetirlo con bastante claridad: "DES-PE-DI-DA".

Luego invité a Akane a sentar junto a mi en uno de los asientos de espera y platicamos sobre nuestros verdaderos sentimientos con el corazón en la mano y en detalle. Y al final, desprovistos de nuestras absurdas consejeras nos besamos.

-Perdona –le dije-, he sido un tonto.

-Tranquilo, mi amor. Yo también he sido tonta…vámonos de aquí.

-Sí, claro…pero antes, por recomendación expresa de una pesada que ni aún desprovista de empleo deja de chillar, déjame que haga esto –le cogí por sorpresa la cara y apreté la mandíbula hasta conseguir que abriera la boca de par en par-. ¡Ajá! Tienes dos caries.

-N-no…no duele…déjame –explicó Akane.

Le tomé otra vez de la mano.

-Tú te vienes conmigo.

-¡NO! Ranma, por favor…-se arrodilló patéticamente- tengo miedo….¿Qué digo miedo? ¡Pavor! Haré todo lo que me pidas. Me casaré contigo ya mismo….sí, sí, eso…y no cocinare nunca…nunca, nunca, nunca…te compraré comida hecha todos los días…por la mañana, la tarde y la noche…por favor…no me lleves allí…mejor aún: tiraré el mazo a la basura…y haré que Nabiki te devuelva todo el dinero que te quitó en estos años y pagaré tus deudas…si me amas…no me lleves al dentista.

Por un momento pensé seriamente en aceptar su propuesta y exigirle que se deshiciera de Pe-chan también. Tenía todas las de ganar. Pero tuve que desecharla por culpa de mi intuición masculina. Al fin y al cabo, la amaba y mi intuición no nacía de otro sitio más que de ese amor. Así pues, la alcé en brazos y le dije:

-No te soltaré la mano durante todo la consulta, ni después mientras dure el efecto de la anestesia, ni hasta que se vaya el dolor ni hasta el día de mi muerte. Siempre estaré contigo. En las buenas y las malas.

-¿Y te casarás conmigo?

-Sí, sí. Me casaré contigo.

-¿Y les dirás claramente y delante de mí a Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo que no las quieres?

-También.

-¿Y dejarás de atosigar al pobrecito de Pe-chan?

-Es mucho pedir, pero vale.

Mientras iba asintiendo una a una a todas y cada una de sus demandas, mi intuición masculina me reprochaba a gritos: ¡Pero si hace dos segundos estábamos al revés! ¡Te iba a comprar comida hecha de por vida!

-Y cocinarás tú al menos tres veces por semana.

-De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas.

"Esto es increíble" –volvió a protestar mi intuición. A lo que le respondí: "Si eres tan intuitiva como te crees, deberías haber sospechado desde el primer momento en que nos pusimos a negociar que tú y yo saldríamos perdiendo. Olvídate de los detalles y conténtate con ser readmitida en tu empleo y casarte con el amor de tu vida".

Fin

* * *

Historia bonus

El fic más fiel al original del mundo.

Puesto que en estos días no ha pasado nada particular en las vidas de mi familia y que luego de escribir un fic trágico me queda como un mal sabor de boca, he decidido reemplazar la historia bonus con otro fic de tono humorístico. Espero que lo disfrutéis. No todos los días se tiene la chance de leer una historia tan sobria y tan acotada al universo exacto del autor original, la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Disclaimer: La obra Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. **Y me interesa especialmente que quede bien claro** porque en este caso particular he logrado emular la esencia de los personajes hasta tal punto de refinamiento y perfección que difícilmente se podría distinguir estos de los originales. Para conseguirlo he realizado diarios viajes de investigación por las mañanas y profusas labores de perfeccionamiento de mis notas por las tardes en la Biblioteca Nacional. Y por supuesto, he releido Ranma ½ cinco veces con paciencia y ánimo crítico. Debo reconocer que aún Akane, personaje complejo y temperamental, ha escapado levemente a mi reproducción cuasi-fotográfica. En el caso de Ranma, poco hay que decir. Basta con leer el primer párrafo para ponerse de pie y aplaudirme en voz alta: "Leandro-Sensei, esta vez sí que lo has conseguido".

* * *

Luna llena en Nerima. Los acostumbrados aullidos de los últimos meses impedía conciliar el sueño a la cazadora de vampiros, Buffy Tendo, hermana mayor de Akane, personaje al que nunca habíamos visto antes porque Rumiko se olvidó de mencionarla en los breves treinta y ocho tomitos de su obra. Akane, por su parte, tampoco podía dormir. Le remordía la consciencia sus últimas relaciones yuri con Kodachi pero no había tenido elección. Protegería a Ranma, el hombre lobo del que se había enamorado, a toda costa. Incluso sacrificando su cuerpo ante la principal forjadora de balas de plata de la ciudad.

En el exterior y a pesar del horario nocturno se seguía celebrando el Festival del agua fría y caliente. Potentes chorros a presión de agua de los dos tipos, cubrían aleatoriamente toda Nerima.

A lo lejos y cada vez más cerca, se oía gritos de pánico.

-Es un hombre lobo.

-Ahora una mujer lobo.

-Ahora un hombre lobo.

-Mujer…

Finalmente, ya casi llegando al Dojo, se oyó el incofundible sonido de una veintena de gatos maullando junto a un hombre lobo aterrorizado. Luego el azote de unas ventanas y la calma. Buffy Tendo se caracterizaba por su gran instinto y devoción a su tarea. Si algo extraño había entrado en su casa y amenazaba su frágil hermana, ella actuaría.

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamó sorprendida luego de tirar abajo la puerta de la habitación de Akane- ¿No será un vampiro, no? –le apuntó con su ballesta.

-No, no hermana –le repuso Akane con ternura mientras le acariciaba el hocico-. Es un hombre-mujer-lobo en estado de neko-ken…y le amo.

Efectivamente una empapada Ranma-chan descansaba en el regazo de su Akane. Su inconfundible pelo rojo cubría todo el cuerpo sin lograr ocultar unos prominentes colmillos por los que salían unas pequeñas ventiscas de aire que se convertían en silbidos agudos. Dormía.

Buffy Tendo examinó el cuerpo de la chica lobo gato, en especial sus colmillos hasta asegurarse de que no se trataba de un vampiro.

-Vale, aprobado. Pensaba que se trataba de algo más complicado.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

En la segunda (que nunca escribiré) se cuenta cómo Ranma se traga accidentalmente la pócima de Doctor Tofu y Mr Hyde.

Aparecerán los siguientes personajes:

Ranma hombre humano normal

Ranma hombre humano Hyde

Ranma hombre lobo normal

Ranma hombre lobo Hyde

Ranma mujer lobo normal: Luna llena, mojado con agua fria, sin gatos ni pócima actuando.

Ranma mujer lobo Hyde

Ranma mujer humana normal

Ranma mujer humana Hyde

Neko hombre humano normal

Neko hombre humano Hyde

Neko hombre lobo normal

Neko hombre lobo Hyde

Neko mujer lobo normal

Neko mujer lobo Hyde

Neko mujer humana normal

Neko mujer humana Hyde: Mojado con agua fria, de día, frente a gatos y con la pócima actuando.

Espero que los herederos de Stevenson no me demanden tampoco. Supongo que sabrán entender que no es mi culpa tener este don de trasladar tan perfectamente la esencia de los personajes a la pantalla y al papel.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Miztu-chan. El club de las Akanes que no nacieron para nadar tiene muchos integrantes. Y todos tenemos nuestro punto débil. Yo, por ejemplo, pertenezco al club de los que no nacieron para conducir.

Estimada RosaRamiez. Y tú eres una buena lectora. Gracias.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Akane protege a Ranma. Ranma a Akane. Es una constante del manga.

Estimado hikarus. Me había dado cuenta de que eras tú. Tu estilo de redacción es único. Sobre los teléfonos, tienes razón, la tecnología avanza muy rápido.

Estimada Ai. Bueno, sí, lo reconozco. Lo de la intuición masculina se me ocurrió leyendo el último capítulo de "Ranma entero".

Sobre Ibuki, la verdad es que eran las siete de la mañana y estaba por irme a trabajar cuando Minefine7 me avisó de que habías publicado. Y me insistió y me insistió para que lo leyera. Yo pensaba: "¡Qué raro! Si ni siquiera me lavé los dientes". Claro, la muy mala no me dijo nada. Así que cuando leí lo de "Ibuki" me empecé a reir como un tonto. Y le pregunté a Minefine7: "¿Dice lo que creo que dice?". "Sí, dice eso" me contestó. Y ya me leí todo el resto del capítulo con una sonrisa en la cara que se mantuvo hasta el final porque te salió bastante gracioso.

Caramba, no me acordaba ni de la mitad de las frases. Ya me he hecho una idea bastante clara de qué tipo de razonamientos te gustan más.

Estimada darkengel-sora. Gracias por agregarme en favoritos y espero seguir teniéndote como lectora mucho tiempo más.

Estimada angelikitap4emmett. Tienes razón. En algunas partes, por la impaciencia de publicar, no machaqué demasiado en el sentido literal de algunos acontecimientos. Kima y Akane no trabajaban juntas. En el momento en que Akane medio despierta, cuando Ranma le dice lo de la costilla y ella se acuerda de que "le gustan los tontos", decide besar a Saffrón por sorpresa para volver a ser ella misma y por eso simula matar a Ranma arrojándolo al vacío. Ella lo conoce y lo tira en el ángulo y fuerza necesarios para que el golpe no sea mortal pero lo parezca. En el caso del primer beso de Kima a Saffrón se trata de un amor no correspondido y por eso, Saffrón le quita energía vital. En el de Ranma y Akane, como se quieren los dos, nadie gana ni pierde años, tan solo comparten vida. De allí la frase del final: "Volvimos a darnos otro beso sin que ninguno le quitara años al otro. Como debe ser cuando el amor es mutuo y correspondido".


	66. La plimp que derramó Ranma por amor 1

La "plimp" que derramó Ranma por amor.

Existen tres tipos de Ranmas Saotomes en este mundo. El que está metiendo la pata, agresivo, locuaz y orgulloso. El que ya la ha metido: más sereno y guapo pero extremadamente arrogante. Y el que está por meterla: una monada de tímidez sensual. Me gustan los tres. Aunque puestos a elegir, me quedo con el segundo. El que luego de embarrarla y volverla a embarrar, se me queda mirando con cara de "no me importa lo que pienses". Por favor, entendedme. Darle un golpazo en ese instante es una necesidad vital. O me lo saco de delante o se terminará notando demasiado que no puedo quitarle el ojo de encima.

Para una licenciada en Ranmalogía como yo, advertir hace una semana que de "novio" se comportaba prácticamente igual que de prometido forzoso, fue una liberación. Fue comprobar que lo anterior ya era algo más que coqueteos disfrazados de enemistad. Lo único que nos faltaba era el beso y la confesión. En teoría no hicimos ninguna de ambas. Ni me lo dijo ni se lo dije. Tampoco nos besamos ni vamos ahora de la mano. Pero somos novios. Algo cambió después de todo. Aunque sigue sin poder refrenar su filosa lengua, aunque sigo mandándolo a volar, aunque se haga un silencio dulce justo antes de que se inicie la tormenta, ya no somos los mismos.

Todo comenzó, como corresponde, en el instituto, donde se organizó un curso obligatorio de orientación vocacional. Terminada la charla general, se procedió a las entrevistas individuales. A Ranma le tocó justo antes que a mí. Se le veía un tanto nervioso. Aunque mantenía la compostura. Sin embargo, la conversación –que bien pude oir pegada al otro lado de la puerta- no se desarrolló por donde esperábamos. El entrevistador, un enviado de una gran empresa de cosméticos, tenía poco interés en nuestros sueños y ambiciones. Su principal y única preocupación era rellenar con exactitud nuestros datos personales. Hablaba con un tonito pomposo y nos miraba de reojo, casi con el mismo asco que siente un ganadero al recoger los excrementos de sus animales. Aunque supongo que Ranma ni se enteró. Nunca fue muy ducho para reconocer a la gente mala solo por las expresiones.

-¿Nombre?

-Ranma Saotome.

-¿Edad?

-Casi dieciocho.

-Sea preciso, por favor –le repuso con rintintín y enfatizando la segunda palabra de la siguiente oración con un ligero silbido-. Los "casis" no valen en el mundo real. Usted no tiene casi dieciocho. Solo diecisiete.

Se hizo un silencio de un segundo y tres décimas, el tiempo exacto que tarda Ranma en girar la cabeza y decirse mentalmente: "vaaaale".

-De acuerdo. Tengo diecisiete.

-¿Profesíón?

-Artista marcial.

-Eso no es una profesión. Será como mucho un hobby.

Segundo silencio. Esta vez de cinco segundos y siete décimas: forcejeo interno entre liarse a trompadas con él para demostrar su punto o darle otra oportunidad.

-Pienso ganarme la vida con eso. Y no lo dude; seré el mejor artista marcial del mundo…

-Ya, ya. Lo que sea. ¿Estado civil?

-Solte…prometi…¿casi casado no vale, no?

-A la luz de lo que acabamos de hablar recién, ¿usted que piensa?

-Que sí me quita los "casis" de mi vida no tengo nada de nada. ¡NADA!

Luego se escuchó un "plif"…, un "plaf" más fuerte…seguido de un "pluf" liviano y acabando en un inconfundible "zaz". Es decir, salto, zancada, apertura de ventana y huída al exterior. Justo después del "zaz", pude distinguir también un ligerisimo "plimp", el sonido que hacen al caer las lágrimas de Ranma. Y eso sí que no podía tolerarlo. Me acomodé la falda, ajusté la mira del mazo a su máxima capacidad, calibré los ángulos de junta entre palo y bloque para asegurarme la mayor dureza de impacto y entré.

-Siguiente…

-Akane Tendo –grité haciendo girar el mazo sobre mi cabeza-. De profesión, vengadora de prometidos.

Ya dentro de su despacho, pude notar que el muy cretino ni se inmutaba. Su relumbrosa calva apuntando al cielo, las manos entrecruzadas apoyadas sobre el escritorio y cierta impaciencia en el tono de voz.

-Por favor, siéntese.

Cerca de la ventana, a tres centímetros de distancia, descansaba el "plimp" de Ranma. Imperdonable.

-Me sentaré cuando haya acabado con usted…señor…-miré la placa triangular que descansaba sobre su escritorio- Hachiro Sato.

El reclutador de cosmetólogas se rascó la cabeza. Luego pronunció palabras sorprendentes, como si mi mazo en alto y mi fiera expresión no le causaran el menor impacto negativo.

-¿Desea trabajar con nosotros?

-¡¿Qué?! No crea que se va a librar de esta, sobornándome.

Un viento veloz y perfectamente equilibrado pasó a mi lado, me quitó el mazo y me obligó a sentarme. No llegué a ver nada salvo que la pose del tal Hachiro se había movido levemente. ¿Había sido él? ¿Tán rápido era? ¿Y tan fuerte? ¿Un cosmetólogo?

-Mire, jovencita, me importa un comino si su forma de ser es poco refinada; me han mandado contratar a la mujer más valiosa de este Instituto y es lo que pienso hacer. Tome, lea –recogí las encuestas que nos habían hecho antes de la presentación-. Puede comprobarlo usted misma. En la sección: "aquello que no podría perder" tres alumnos han puesto: "Akane Tendo".

El corazón me latió con fuerza. La primera era de Kuno ponía: "Chica de la trenza y Akane". La segunda, para mi sorpresa era de Nabiki. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho de la manipuladora número uno de Nerima? ¿Querer así a su hermanita del alma?

La tercera estaba medio pegoteada debajo de las otras dos y costaba separarla. ¿La razón? Venía acompañada de cinco "plimp" de Ranma. Pobrecito, ¡lo que le habrá costado escribir eso! Cogí la tarjeta con cuidado y la aproximé a la ventana. La sexta "plimp" se reunió con sus hermanas silenciosamente.

-Recogedora de lágrimas. Mucho me temo que se trata de una de las profesiones peor remuneradas de la historia y eso que la gente tiene la tendencia a llorar mucho.

-Esto no ha terminado aquí, señor Hachiro. Volveremos a vernos.

Y lo más importante en la vida de Ranma, yo misma, apoyó la carta de amor indirecta sobre su pecho y se marchó a consolar al tonto de capirote que dejaba caer "plimps" porque un idiota se reía de sus "casis".

Le encontré solo en un parque, dándole puñetazos a un árbol. "Fssss" y "Ssssf". Sus golpes yendo y viniendo cortaban el aire. Sus "Ssssf" un poco más fuertes que los "Fssss" ya que aunque quisiera ocultarlo no podía: era zurdo.

Luego un folio cayó sobre su cara. Era mi encuesta, la que ponía en la sección de cosas que no podría dejar de lado: "Pe-chan".

-Yo he puesto "artes marciales" –me mintió secamente mientras intentaba imitar en vano el tono pomposo de Hachiro-. ¿Cómo quieres que te tomen en serio en "el mundo real" si pones tonterías como estas?

-¿Sabes por qué cité a "Pe-chan"? –le repliqué, abortando todo intento por su parte de embarrarla más-. Porque aunque sea una tontería y no lo entienda, te pones celoso de él. Y eso me gusta. Mientras lo tenga, sé que nunca te alejarás demasiado.

Y nos quedamos los dos callados. Sentados sobre un asiento del parque. Sin hablar ni mirarnos. Solo observando el horizonte durante horas. No hubo ni beso ni declaración pero ya éramos novios. Justo antes de irnos le hice prometerme que nunca más volvería a "plimpear" en toda su vida. Sé que aunque no entendió bien a qué me refería, lo cumplirá.

* * *

Pasados dos días comencé a duda de él, de mi misma y del amor. Si no fuera porque sabía lo que sabía, juraría que Ranma no había cambiado su actitud hacia mi en lo más mínimo. Seguíamos peleando en público, seguía soltándome lindezas, seguía tardando siglos en deshacerse de los estorbos, como si en el fondo no le molestaran tanto. Me consolaba pensando en que conocía su secreto: que no podía vivir sin mi pero…, ¿y qué si no podía? A lo mejor estaba obsesionado con vencerme o con heredar el Dojo. O lo decía por la negativa. Nuestro compromiso, le obligaba a no abandonarme aunque quisiera. O simplemente se trataba de un pasota. A lo mejor nada le importaba demasiado en este mundo. Hasta llegué a sospechar que se refería a otra Akane Tendo. Una que conoció durante uno de sus interminables viajes. Desde luego yo no parecía la destinataria de semejante afirmación. No fue hasta que le encontré ¿¡peleando!? con el tal Hachiro en la puerta de casa y diciendo la siguiente frase, que volví a creérmelo:

-Un "casi" con la mujer correcta vale más que mil "todos" con la equivocada.

Acompañaba a su frase una lluvia de golpes que no lograban llegar a destino. El cretino de Hachiro utilizaba aquella supervelocidad que me demostró en el Instituto para esquivarlos en el último momento. Con cada golpe errrado, Ranma se enfurecía más y más, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido al cosmetólogo que gritaba burlonamente: "¡Casi! ¡Casi!".

¿Por qué peleaban? No lo sabía. Las motivaciones de Ranma estaban más o menos claras pero las de Hachiro…eran un total misterio.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os pareció? ¿Alguno de vosotros es también licenciado/a en Ranmalogía o Akanismo? ¿Habéis dejado caer algún "plimp" a la hora de elegir carrera? ¿Qué opináis sobre los "casis"? ¿Valen en la vida real o no?

* * *

Historia bonus

Los "casis" y los "plimps" de Bulmita.

Bulmita: Papi, ya no soy una pequeñaja.

L-Sensei: Ya lo sé. Tienes "casi" seis años.

Bulmita: Y ya no lloro tanto…

L-Sensei: Nooooo, para naaaaaada. Muy poooooco.

Bulmita: Es verdad. Casi nada. Solo dos veces por día. Las llevo contadas.

L-Sensei: Y eso es muuuuuuy poooooco.

Bulmita: Es que me esfuerzo, ¿sabes?

L-Sensei: Estem…no te lo tomes a mal pero…¿te acuerdas de cuando te enfadaste con Gohan porque te quitó el control remoto? ¿Y de cuando te caiste? ¿Y de cuando me comentabas algo pero yo estaba distraido y no te escuchaba? ¿Y de cuando viste ese superjuguete por la tele y yo te dije que no te lo compraba porque ya tenías uno parecido en casa? ¿Y de cuando te sugerí que te lavarás los dientes con mayor ahinco? ¿O de cuando le serví zumo antes a Gohan que a ti en la mesa?

Bulmita: Sí.

L-Sensei: Fue todo hoy.

Bulmita: No me entendés. Buahhhhhhh.

Fin de la historia bonus

* * *

Hoy "casi" consigue llegar a su meta. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Lo logrará mañana? ¿O solo pretende que yo acepte que llora menos de tres veces por día aunque no sea verdad?

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Minefine7 (cap. 65). Si nos pusiéramos a respetar los tiempos de publicación y comentarios predeterminados, no podría dejarte leer nada hasta que esté terminado y luego pasa lo que pasa.

Estimada Ai. Lo peor de todo es que, no sé la femenina, pero la intuición masculina sí que existe y es así tal cual como la describí en Ranma para todos los hombres del mundo.

No. Lo de los dieciséis Ranmas se me ocurrió pensando en lo de siempre: en que Rumiko dibuja a todos sus personajes igualitos.

Jaja. Al final tu familia me va a saber más de lo que escribo que la mía.

En estos momentos me está doliendo una muela de juicio. Probablemente sea castigo divino por hablar de dolores dentales en el fic o quizá fue una premonición mía o como me gusta llamarlo a mi: "una intuición masculina".

Estimada Maxhika. Que te mejores. Obviamente ya lo sabes, pero se te extraña en el fandom y se nota cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin publicar.

Me alegro que le haya gustado a Ai. Gracias por decírmelo. Ya sabes, esta chica es tan tímida que nunca me entero de sus reacciones…

Me has hecho acordar: antes de fin de año tengo que escribir un crossover de Ranma y Bob Esponja. Imagino que irá en algún especial para pasar la censura. ¿En el ochenta?

Ya me contarás la historia que leiste por ahí.

Estimada Minefine7 (cap. 64). Te agradezco todo tu apoyo durante estos casi seis meses de one-shots ininterrumpidos (se cumplen el miércoles que viene). De no haber estado conmigo al pié del cañón porbablemente lo hubiese abandonado antes o solo publicaría cada dos o tres semanas capítulos cortos. Y ya lo sabes, los niños y tú son lo único que no puedo dejar de lado en este mundo.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Lo lindo de Ranma y Akane es que sospechamos que no hará falta que Ranma despida a su intuición. Akane le ama con todo incluido. Lo bueno y lo malo.

Estimado hikarus. Sí, mucha coincidencia. Así es el mundo de Rumiko. Más de la mitad de las escenas cómicas dependen de ese artificio. Por ejemplo si Happosai y Ranma van a buscar a unos baños públicos un pergamino, justo Akane tiene que ir a ese mismo sitio a bañarse.

Lo de estudiar los personajes la verdad que lo decía en broma para ir con el tono irónico de la historia bonus. Me averguenza confesarlo, pero hay muchas partes del manga que no me acuerdo bien porque lo leí entero por última vez hace mucho.

Estimada angelikitap4emmett. Intuición de Ranma vs. sentido de la orientación de Ryoga. Suena interesante. En el fondo, será que Ryoga se orienta intuitivamente…felices vacaciones.


	67. La plimp que derramó Ranma por amor 2

La plimp que derramó Ranma por amor. Segunda parte.

Plamp, plicht, splat. Las gotas de sudor de Ranma solían sonar así al caer. Parecidas a sus lágrimas pero más gallardas y altivas. Ninguna igual a la anterior. Extraña inversión de lo esperable si se pensaba bien las cosas; ya que el sudor se debía al esforzado trabajo repetitivo y por tanto su naturaleza tendría que ser la de las idénticas hormigas que acumulan experiencia. Las lágrimas, por su parte, nacían de la amargura pasional; lo lógico sería esperar que se manifestaran de diferentes formas, tamaños y sonidos. Claro que todo en Ranma era estúpidamente enternecedor, hasta la médula. Efectivamente si mi prometido tenía la capacidad innata de verter dos o tres plimps gordas en unos minutos o más de quinientas diminutas en un instante jamás lo sabríamos. Él solo había llorado y lloraría por una cosa y esa cosa se podía definir como "Akane lejos de él". De hecho, "Plimp" solo lo escuché tres veces. Cuando creyó que había muerto en Jusenkyo, cuando se le metió en su enorme cabezota dura que me gustaba Shinosuke y ayer, cuando le hicieron ver que nuestra "casi" relación, en el mundo de los adultos, el feroz mercado capitalista, equivalía a un nada que me dejaba libre para que me intentara tomar el mejor postor.

Plimmcht. Cayó otra gota de sudor más. Hachiro le tenía acorralado y jadeante. Más humillante aún, su rival apenas si mostraba signos de fatiga. Peleaban a diferentes niveles sin duda.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, Saotome; Akane está en juego. Ya sabes lo que le pasará si pierdes…

-No pienso dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. ¿me has oído?

-De acuerdo, pero me lo has prometido. Si el cosmetólogo es más fuerte que el artista marcial...tendrás que renunciar a ella. Deberá abandonar el Dojo y aceptar el puesto que le hemos ofrecido.

¡MIERDA! Eso sonaba tanto a Ranma. El muy tramposo de Hachiro le había líado aprovechando su punto más débil: el ego. ¡Y el imbécil me había apostado sin siquiera pestañear! ¡A mí! ¡A su prometida! ¡Al amor de su vida por quien vertía plimps! ¡Tonto engreido! Con las prometidas no se juega.

Podría citar como punto negro en mi basto saber ranmesco que no tengo ni idea de cómo suena su cuerpo cuando vuelve a hacer contacto con el suelo luego de un mazazo. Menos áun si le mando a volar tan lejos como lo hice entonces.

-Hmpf –protestó Hachiro con su inseparable tonito burlón-. Has convertido mi victoria en un "casi" triunfo, guapa. No me vale…aunque podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para terminar nuestra entrevista en un bar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que usted quiere algo de mí –repuse- pero no me lo va a decir directamente.

-Ja. Muy astuta. De verdad. Nada que ver con su prometido. Ya volveremos a hablar cuando me convenga, señorita ´Saotome´ -hizo un gesto de comillas en el aire con sus respectivos dedos índice y mayor- ¿no le molesta que la llame así, verdad?

-No, no me molesta.

_¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! _–pensé mientras se alejaba-. _Me había puesto tan nerviosa, me había sacado tanto de mis casillas, que se me había escapado una confesión de amor por Ranma en voz alta y con claridad. En rigor era la primera vez que lo hacía. Por suerte, no fue la última. Aunque el principal aludido no la oyera…_

¡Señorita Saotome! ¡Qué bien que sonaba el oxímoron! Daba igual si casarme con Ranma significaba ascender directamente al rango de "señora" y daba igual si Hachiro juntaba dos palabras que no podían ir juntas -"señorita" con mi futuro apellido de casada- para burlarse de nuestros "casis". "Señorita Saotome" me sonaba muy bien. Era la definición exacta de cómo me sentía. Ni "Señorita Tendo" ni "Señora Saotome", una joven prometida que amaba a su futuro marido sin estar casada.

Llegué a mi habitación con una sonrisa tatuado en mi boca. Allí me esperaba un más que magullado Ranma. Estaba furioso. Tanto, que ni había intentado ocultar sus heridas o ajustar siquiera sus ropas desencajadas.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito. Yo jugándome el cuello por ti y tú flirteando con ese.

-No flirteaba.

-Claro que sí. Mírate al espejo, tonta. Hoy nadie te saca esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada, tonta.

-En esta habitación –MI HABITACIÓN- hay un solo "tonto" y no soy yo.

Se hizo un segundo de silencio –mi respuesta había impactado de lleno-. Otros dos segundos más –veloz e infructífera búsqueda de respuesta ingeniosa-. Y luego, otro –se dio por vencido-.

-Oye, energúmena pechoplano…yo pensaba que…que…

-¿Que qué? –le acorralé sabiendo que no era capaz de completar la frase.

Se volteó. Los brazos cruzados casi a la altura de las axilas y la barbilla pegada al pecho. En esa pose, de niño ofuscado, le asomaba el ombligo por el hueco que el traje apretujado contra el pecho había dejado libre.

-Es igual –dijo al fin.

-Vamos –intenté dulcificar el rostro en busca de una confesión imposible dado su estado de ánimo-. Dime.

-Nada. Nada. No vuelvas a entrometerte en una pelea mía. Solo eso. ¿Está claro?

-Yo no me metí –intenté defenderme con lógica-. Me metieron. Me apostaste. No te olvides. ME A-POS-TAS-TE. ¿Cómo pudiste tratarme como a una posesión? Yo…tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?

Los músculos de Ranma, todos ellos, se aflojaron de golpe perdiendo su máxima tensión. Señal corporal inequívoca de un "Ah, con que eso era" mental. Al muy Ranma todavía no se le había pasado por la cabeza la razón de mi enfado.

-No…no…es mi culpa…ha sido todo cosa de él…-tartamudeaba con una mano apoyada en la espalda- yo jamás acepté eso. Pero no me hizo caso…no paraba de atacarme…mientras me ofrecía tratos que él mismo aceptaba en mi lugar. ¿Me crees, verdad? Ahora que somos nov…somos "novsotros" dos… ¡Eso! Nosotros dos contra él, no podemos desconfiar el uno del otro.

Tenía que haber dicho: "claro" y luego aprovechar su momento de debilidad y que estábamos solos para avanzar en el interrogatorio pero no. Su actitud infantil se me había subido a a la cabeza. Yo también estaba furiosa. Ni siquiera se había disculpado apropiadamente y ahora le echaba la culpa a Hachiro de la actitud más ranmesca que pudiera existir en el manual de ranmitud que yo misma había escrito en mi corazón.

-Por supuesto que no te creo. Eres incapaz de rechazar un desafio por mi. Tu ego es más fuerte que tu…ya sabes…tu "eso"…que … "eseas"…por mi.

-¿Yo "eseo"?

-Sí, es un verbo que me inventé para definir lo nuestro.

-¿Nuestro "casi"?

-Nuestro "casi".

Era primavera. Un viento suave se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación. Cálido y gentil, acariciando mi cara a vaivenes. De la misma manera imaginaba que pronto haría lo propio Ranma. Pero no, antes tuvo que hacer una maldita pregunta inquisidora. ¡Si ya tenía yo los labios entreabiertos y las defensas en mínimos!

-Entonces, aún aceptando que hay un "casi" entre nosotros, ¿no me crees?

-No, está claro que "apostarme" es un mal menor para ti, comparado con perder a lo que sea con quien sea.

¡Estúpida bocota! Desde luego, tenía razón y no mentía. ¿Pero qué más daba? Si yo le quería igual, así creidito y todo. Si se había tomado la molestia de servirse a sí mismo en bandeja de plata y solo faltaba hincarle el diente.

-Bien –se marchó gritando cuando oyó mi respuesta y sin siquiera mirarme a la cara-. Si tan feliz te hace flirtear con ese viejo engreido, mi ego y yo no volveremos a tratar con el tal Hachiro ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas. ¡Te lo prometo! Y dará igual cuánto me desafie él o cuánto me lo pidas tú.

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días intenté hacer las paces con él sin éxito. Mucho menos, logré volver a crear una atmósfera tan favorable para las confesiones como la que acababa de desperdiciar. Por una parte, el detonante, Hachiro, había desaparecido del mapa –¡con lo bien que me hubiese venido que me atacara para que don "rompepromesas" se diera por vencido a las primeras de cambio!-. Por otro, Ranma procuraba no estar solo nunca. Más raro aún, se había aventurado a la única cosa más peligrosa aún que protagonizar un duelo de artes marciales a muerte: jugar al poker…con Nabiki. En el fondo tenía sentido. Solo existía una mayor diferencia entre sus capacidades de combate y las de Hachiro, y era, su capacidad de manipular comparada con la de Nabiki. Así, su ego quedaba a salvo, envuelto en una aventura de mayor envergadura y dificultad. Tapaba un clavo con otro clavo por mí y obviamente perdiendo una fortuna que jamás sería capaz de pagar. Muy, muy, muy a su manera, conmovedor.

-Bien, cuñadito veo tus veinte y subo veinte más.

-De acuerdo.

-Eh, eh. ¿Qué haces? –protestó falsamente Nabiki mientras me guiñaba el ojo con picardía.

-Poner dinero.

-No, no, no –volvió a protestar-. Has dicho que querías una batalla justa. Yo he apostado lo más importante para mí: la pasta. Ahora tú tienes que hacer lo propio.

-De acuerdo, apuesto lo más importante.

¿Otra vez? ¿No había confesado la semana pasada que era yo? ¿Y ahora me volvía a poner en juego? Peor aún, delante de mí. ¡Claro! ¡Por eso jugaba al poker! No era para tapar un clavo con otro. Era para vengarse. Demostrarme que podía jugarme y no perderme. Estúpida excusa, aún de funcionarle, que no tapaba el hecho de que me había tratado como un objeto material.

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME APOSTASTE! –interrumpí.

-No.

-Te he oído. "Lo más importante" dijo Nabiki.

-Caramba, Akane. Sí, claro. Por supuesto, tú eres lo más "importante" para mí. Pero Nabiki se refería a la foto comprometedora que le saqué ayer. Esto es poker. Se supone que mienta con gestos y palabras.

Señaló la foto que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-…o sea –interrumpí- que no soy lo más importante para ti.

-Sí, lo eres.

-Me apostaste entonces.

-No…, bueno…, sí. Pero está todo controlado.

-Como si fuera un objeto. Algo de tu propiedad.

-No, no un objeto. Aquí hay en juego tantos yens que el ganador podría comprarse una isla entera con el botín.

-¿Tan poco valgo para ti?

-¡UNA ISLA!

-Entiendo. Si ahora mismo se te cruza Hachiro por aquí y te ofrece una isla, me cambias sin pestañear.

-No, no es eso.

-Pues explícate.

-Y-yo…estem…¿DESDE CUÁNDO TE IMPORTA TANTO LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER?

-¡DESDE QUE DECIDISTE APOSTARME!

-¿Tú que harías en mi lugar?

-¡JAMÁS APOSTARÍA A PE-CHAN!

Lo dije con ánimo de lastimar. Sin saber, por supuesto, entonces la verdadera naturaleza de mi mascota. Solo intuyendo que le dolería. En el fondo no era justo. Acaba de decirme a los gritos y en la cara que yo era lo más importante para él. Pero yo no veía eso. Solo veía que me volvía a apostar. Veía desprecio y un desafío. Un "no me importas y te demuestro que no lo haces minusvalorándote en público y por segunda vez consecutiva".

Pensaba herirle y seguramente lo hice porque sus palabras al despedirse tuvieron el mismo efecto en mi pero por duplicado.

-Pe-chan, Hachiro y tú podéis quedaros en este lindo Dojo. Yo me voy…para siempre.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, la doctora I. tomaba sus precauciones. El líquido del gotero caía implacablemente. Dos, tres, cuatro gotas. Y listo. No debía pasar de allí. Desde que la empresa familiar de cosméticos se había ido a pique, ya no tenía vía libre para realizar sus experimentos en paz. Del prestigioso grupo de investigación en perfumes inicial compuesto por setenta científicos conovocados de las mejores universidades japonesas, solo quedaban tres. Ella misma, intocable hija del jefe, el brillante y excéntrico Doctor Hachiro y Yuko, una practicante sin sueldo ni experiencia. El resto había tenido que destinarse a otras plantas administrativas, de reparto o mantenimiento de maquinarias. El recorte en gastos también incluía los materiales de investigación. Ya no le dejaban gastar ingentes cantidades de productos químicos en "nombre de la ciencia" y sin resultados garantizados. Su trabajo se había reducido de la adquisición de fragancias nuevas y exóticas, extraídas de las plantas más raras y difícil de conseguir…a probar infinitas variantes sobre los mismos productos consolidadados. Si antes realizaban numerososos trabajos de campo en las selvas más recónditas del planeta, ahora, era bastante si le dejaban salir a la esquina y pagarse un café con la tarjeta de la empresa.

-Doctora I., ¿está segura? Es el último tarro de sustancia X.

-¿A qué tienes miedo, Yuko? Soy la hija del jefe y tú, una becaria. Aquí el único que debería temer por su sueldo es Hachiro y no está.

-Aún así…doctora…a lo mejor cierran el departamento de investigación al entero…todavía tengo la esperanza de cobrar algo antes.

La doctora I. podía parecer una joven dulce y tierna, sobre todo porque su despampanante cuerpo rodeado de una bata de médico le generaba una cierta aura de investigadora sabia e inocente. Su verdadera personalidad, sin embargo, se parecía más a la de un científico loco.

-¡Ja! ¿Cobrar? ¿Un becario? ¿En plena crisis? Ya nadie compra perfumes. Si tienes alguna esperanza de ganar dinero en esta empresa, es teniendo éxito en nuestra investigación. Repetir el triunfo de Hachiro.

Las gafas redondas y enormes de Yuko se bambolearon sobre su naricita. A lo mejor temblaba de emoción o quizá de miedo.

-Eso fue un accidente. Yo…no quiero más. Por un solo éxito…llevamos ya no sé cuántos fracasos.

-237.

-Eso. Es demasiado. La gente empieza a sospechar de sus sarpullidos. Algunos empiezan a atar cabos sueltos…un superhombre a cambio de doscientas demandas…nos despedirán…eso sin contar lo de la pieza del fondo…

La doctora I. echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y miró de reojo la habitación que mencionaba su cuasi-secretaria. Perefería no recordar lo que se escondía allí. Ya había desarrollado la capacidad de ignorar las sombras aleatorias que se colaba por debajo de la hendija de la puerta, tan veloces y enormes que solo podían pertenecer a…

-¡Rapido! –entró Hachiro de pronto corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-. Encended la máquina. Me estoy quedando en mínimos.

Yuko ni le había visto entrar pero sabía a dónde iba y hacia allí fue. Por el camino se hizo visible su compañero que se apoyaba visiblemente agotado sobre la gran mesa de experimentos. Sudaba a mares. Tanto que las gotas no hacían ruido al caer, pues se trataban de largos chorros que se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta el suelo sin desprenderse del cuerpo hasta el último momento.

La becaria le tomó en brazos y le arrastró como pudo hasta una piscina llena de un líquido verde acuarela.

-¿Qué has hecho el hombre más fuerte del universo para terminar así de agotado? –preguntó con el mismo rintintin en la voz que solía usar Hachiro- ¿Detener un meteorito?

-Más o menos. Ese Saotome es un demonio. Mucho más débil que yo pero incanzable. Si no fuera por esa entrometida creo que hubiese tenido que matarle o rendirme.

-¡Por Dios, Hachiro! Casi no nos quedan voluntarios para el experimento con sustancia X. Déjate de matar a los proyectos interesantes. Si no puedes con él, tráeme a ella.

-Puedo con los dos. Ya verás…-y no dijo más pues el líquido le cubrió totalmente. En dos días saldría convertido nuevamente en un superhombre y volvería a mi Dojo, en donde ya no vivía ningún artista marcial de coleta y ojos azules que me defendiera del caos desatado.

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

Notas

A) ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de la Doctora I.? Os doy una pista: Angelikitap4emmett, la lectora que más veces ha manifestado hastío por las constantes apariciones de cierto personaje, está de vacaciones.

B) Motivado por el comentario de Hikarus, se me ocurrió buscar si efectivamente existía la palabra "plimp" en algún idioma. Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que no solo existía en inglés sino que tenía una variedad de significados bastante alta.

Para empezar su significado literal como verbo es "caída súbita". ¿Irónico, verdad? Casi el mismo significado que le da Akane. Como palabra slang de uso coloquial tiene otros muchos:

1) Mayor perdedor (looser) de la historia de la humanidad.

2) Hombre vestido de forma extravagante, con un diente de oro y con 0% de capacidades comunicativas (es un poco raro que exista una palabra para algo tan tan tan específico pero quién soy yo para dudar de algo publicado en Internet escrito por un desconocido).

3) Como verbo, significa "cometer un delito menor".

Bueno, no me imagino a Ranma con un diente de oro pero lo de las capacidades comunicativas precarias le define perfectamente.

C) Originalmente el fic iba sobre Akane y Ranma peleando porque ella pensaba que él la "había apostado jugando al poker". Para que ello fuera posible y creíble tenían que estar de novios. Narrando lo primero, cómo quedaron de novios, salió casualmente el tema de Akane como especialista en "Ranmitud", eso llevó al nacimiento de las "plimp", la aparición de Hachiro como antagonista y por ende, lo de los cosméticos.

* * *

Historia Bonus

Hace mucho que no hablo de Minefine7, solo de los nenes o de disquisiciones mías sobre qué es el mundo y por qué funciona así. Lo último fue en el especial 60 sobre cómo me fue el día justo antes de empezar a salir con ella.

Y ya le toca. Básicamente porque hoy se me presentó con su mirada super-enfática de "por fin te atrapé", también conocida como: "no importa lo que respondas estás perdido pues tengo previstas todas las respuestas".

-¿Tú crees que seamos almas gemelas?

Desde luego no se me escapaba que durante los últimos días había estado leyendo una novelita rosa o similar cuyo contenido y trama, dada su pregunta, estaba más que claro. ¿Pero estaban realmente previstas todas las respuestas? Por suerte no. Se esperaba un "sí, por tal razón" o un "Si, por tal otra" que daría un pié a un debate en el que llevaría las de perder. Pero de ninguna manera se esperaba un rotundo y sincero: "No y es mejor así".

Seamos sinceros en esto, si tuviera otro Leandro-Sensei frente a mí en femenino, quizá me pusiera a jugar al ajedrez con ella o a hablar de fútbol pero, -¡por dios! ¡Qué asco!-, jamás me enamoraría. El amor no va sobre igualdades. Se trata de compatibilidad. Por supuesto que a veces hay que pedalear juntos en la misma dirección y si uno sabe andar en bici y el otro no, pues mal. Pero la mayoría de las veces es al revés. Hay que trabajar en equipo. Uno pedalea y el otro mira el gps. O uno se acuerda de traer los cascos y el otro las rodilleras. Tu alma gemela tiene tus mismos puntos débiles y virtudes. El amor de tu vida, será igual que tú en las cosas que sea importante que sean iguales y diferente en las que necesites que sea diferente.

Yo admiro a Minefine7 en algunas cosas y estoy allí en otras para ayudarla porque no se arregla sola. Y al revés.

No creo que Ranma y Akane sean almas gemelas tampoco. Y sin embargo, qué buena pareja hacen. Otra cosa, por supuesto, es la esencia más absoluta. En eso sí tiene que haber coincidencia. Que no os quede ninguna duda, cuado las lágrimas de Akane caen al suelo suenan así: "Plimp".

Fin de la historia bonus.

PS: No tengo ni idea de cómo suenan las lágrimas de Gohan y Bulmita. De Gohan, porque no llora y de Bulmita porque acompañan a las gotas, semejantes alaridos que no hay quién las oiga caer.

PS2: Las de Minefine7 suenan así: Ssplish splash splish splash. Como si se soltaran de golpe y se deslizaran sin que pudiera evitarlo. Luego resbalan por las mejillas y se quedan colgando bajo el mentón. No sé muy bien cómo lo hace pero allí se quedan sin caer, esperando a que las enjugue yo y acepte mi culpa, haya cometido un delito o no.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Ai. Totalmente de acuerdo. La escena del parque está inspirada en la que mencionas tú.

En la fábrica hay trabajo para hombres también. Pero desde luego la razón de hacer entrevistas a hombres es otra: conseguir conejillos de indias suficientemente fuertes para aguantar los experimentos de la Doctora I.

Sí, todo el three-shot (espero que sea un three y no un four) será narrado desde la perspectiva de Akane.

Para el especial 70 tengo muchas ideas. No sé todavía que haré. Si puedo adelantar que aparecerá un personaje nuevo…

Estimado Lu4AVG (cap. 64). Muy profundo Alexander Oparin. No hay por dónde refutarle nada.

Estimado Lu4AVG (cap. 65). Lo más extraño de no usar Internet es no tener una pantalla en frente de la cara durante buena parte del día. Darse cuenta de pronto que la capacidad de enfocar cosas de nuestros ojos es mucho mayor de la que creíamos.

Estimada Miztu-chan. Recoger lágrimas es una actividad linda y sacrificada. Al menos debería ser una materia obligatoria de todas las carreras.

Estimado Lu4AVG. Sí, ya tenía ganas de una historia con un poco de acción.

En toda comunidad hay momentos de máxima participación y otros de un perfil más bajo pero la comunidad nunca se olvida de nadie o dejaría de ser precisamente eso, una comunidad.

Estimada minefine7. La dualidad de carácter, aspecto, personalidad, forma de actuar es un tópico tan antiguo como la escritura. A mayor densidad semántica mayor profundidad y riqueza de un personaje, escenario, etc.

Estimado hikarus 1. Gracias por el "casi" review.

Estimado hikarus 2. Excelente costumbre la de comentar por duplicado. Los demás deberían imitarte.

Auinque lo de "plimp" es una palabra que me inventé, creo que ya te contesté bastante sobre su significado en la historia bonus.


	68. La plimp que derramó Ranma por amor 3

La plimp que derramó Ranma por amor. Final

Vivir sin Ranma es como vivir sin las llaves. Sabes que las necesitas. Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de casa y no las tienes. Comprendes que cada segundo que pasas sin conocer su paradero se acerca más el inevitable "catapum". Pero te consuelas pensando en que pronto aparecerán. Que ni vale la pena ponerse a buscarlas activamente. Si al fin y al cabo deben de estar en alguno de los lugares acostumbrados: practicando en la esquina, o zampándose un okonomikyaki con Ukyo. Y sin embargo, una parte de ti te grita al oído: "No volverás a verle jamás. Antes del amanecer, tendrás que ir al cerrajero a pedirle que te consiga un nuevo prometido".

Aquella mañana yo atravesaba la segunda fase, la de negarle importancia al asunto, creyendo que pronto el destino volvería a juntarnos, dada su abierta incapacidad de sobrevivir sin mi presencia. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara hacerme la fría y distante, en el momento en que sonó el timbre, recorri la distancia que me separaba de la puerta en tiempo record. Si no aparecí en el Libro Guiness de los records en salto escalerístico y zigzagueo mueblístico, fue pura y exclusivamente porque en ese entonces ningún árbitro de aquella colección estaba presente para validar mi marca: quince metros en dos segundos.

-¡Ranma, has vuel…! ¿Usted quién es?

-Me llamo Ikubi. Doctora Ikubi.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle Doctora Ibuki?

-¡IKUBI! ¡My name is "Ikubi"!

¿Ikubi? ¡Qué nombre más extravagante! A tono con su aspecto. Alta, morena, guapa, con bata de doctor pero sosteniendo una expresión demencial en el rostro que le asemejaba a personaje de cuento de terror y le alejaba de cualquier otro estereotipo.

-Lo siento. Adelante, por favor.

Al principio intenté comportarme como toda una anfitriona. Le acomodé en la mejor silla del comedor, le ofrecí una taza de té y le oí divagar sobre su vida y sus objetivos laborales. Al final volví a preguntar.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Ikubi?

-¿Sabes? –me dijo-. Me recuerdas una historia familiar bastante divertida. Pones la misma cara que cuentan que puso la enfermera al enterarse del nombre que mi abuelo le puso a mi padre.

A continuación la doctora Ikubi me relató con lujo de detalles las desventuras de sus antepasados, unos nobles europeos venidos a menos. El último jefe de familia realmente poderoso había sido su bisabuelo quien murió trágicamente cuando su primogenito tenía tan solo dos años. Así pues el abuelo de Ikubi se había críado prácticamente a sí mismo, sin una pauta clara de comportamiento que imitar. Rico, pero no demasiado. Influyente, aunque sin grandes ideas sobre cómo o para qué influir en los demás. Y "cortés" a su manera y según sus impresiones subjetivas. Tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de una condesa tiránica que se ocupó muy bien de cortar todas sus excentricidades. Si desde los dos hasta los veinte años había hecho y deshecho a placer, con ella tuvo que sentar cabeza. Su última rebeldía se materializó el día en que le encontró más débil e indefensa, cuando acababa de dar a luz y no podía ocuparse de los trámites pertinentes.

-¿Nombre del bebé? –le preguntó la enfermera mientras cogía los documentos del padre.

-César Julio Morales.

-Muy bien. Julio César Morales.

-No. No. César Julio. César primero.

-¿Disculpe?

-César primero.

La enfermera le miró, preocupada. Ni un solo rasgo de la cara de su interlocutor daba la impresión de estar gastándole una broma.

-Lo normal es ponerle "Julio César" como el…

-¿Es un nombre compuesto? –le interrumpió.

-No…no.

-¿Existe el nombre "César", verdad? ¿Y existe "Julio" también? ¿Por qué no puedo ponerle así? Soy el padre.

-Claro, claro, solo quería asegurarme de que no hubiese un malentendido, señor…-miró el documento que llevaba en la mano-…Hugo Víctor Morales.

Aquella estúpida falta de consideración hacia su hijo, lejos de considerarse una tradición familiar, fue interpretada por la condesa como ausencia de amor a su familia y fue la piedra sobre la que se cimentó un pésimo matrimonio que les llevó gradualmente a la ruina. A la edad de dieciocho años, César Julio Morales decidió escapar lo más lejos posible de aquel ambiente envilecedor y se mudo al país más exótico que encontró: Japón. Había heredado alguna de las mañas de su padre y un poco de la estricta mala leche de la madre.

Allí siguió los pasos de los genes sin darse cuenta. Enamoramiento de una pretenciosa jovencita de alta alcurnia. Enlace sin comprobar que el amor fuera correspondido, pronto embarazo y…gemelas. Terrible desgracia para un noble pues según la costumbre, una de las dos debía vivir a la sombra de la otra, la heredera oficial. ¿A quién elegir? ¿Cómo querer más a una que a la otra siendo idénticas en todo? ¿Cómo entregarle el poder y el dinero a la una y negárselo a la otra? Al final, sintiéndose totalmente impotente, decidió que no había solución posible y que por tanto debía dejar actuar a los genes. Así pues, le puso a una Ibuki, la gemela mala y a la primera, Ikubi, la buena y heredera. A César Julio le daba igual si aquello de los gemelos buenos y malos se trataba de una estúpida patraña. Le habían educado así y así las crió. Como a dos seres que lejos de sentir amor fraternal, debían odiarse y repelerse ya desde la cuna. Hubiese sido moralmente más sencillo, esperar a que naciera un heredero varón pero no, en ese aspecto sí que era un hombre moderno y poco retrógrado: hombres y mujeres de alcurnia tenían para él las mismas obligaciones y deberes estúpidos.

- Es una historia…fascinante –le dije cuando terminé de oirle- pero…¿qué quiere?

-Vengo a advertirle. Cuando Hachiro despierte, intentará llevársela por la fuerza. No se resista. Le conozco; si esta vez no lo logra por las buenas, perderá la paciencia. Ya me ha estropeado quince proyectos prometedores por culpa de su temperamento. En el fondo no es su culpa. La sustancia X es muy difícil de controlar.

-¿Estropeado?

-Ya me entiende…según mis cálculos ya se ha despertado. El laboratorio está a siete kilómetros de distancia. Yo diría que tardará unos quince segundos en llegar. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

¡Boom! Cayó la puerta del Dojo envuelta en una nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó, pude observar la innegable silueta de Hachiro. Los músculos tensos como los de un inverosímil Hulk japonés. Los brazos bien separados del cuerpo y los dedos, también alejados unos de otros. La pose delataba un sentimiento tan genuino como masculino: ansias de aplastar cabezas.

Un bramido confirmó las sospechas de la Doctora Ikubi que seguía asombrada por el tiempo formidable de Hachiro, mucho más digno que el mío de entrar en el Libro Guiness:

-¡ESTOY EN FORMA!

* * *

La línea anterior, la que separa la primera parte de la segunda, debería, en condiciones normales, ser una elipsis que dé a entender al lector que la damisela en apuros ha sido raptada con cierta facilidad. Luego se tendría que dar paso a la guarida del villano en donde ella aparece encadenada y él cuenta su malvado plan o bien, se muestra el sitio de descanso del héroe, quien mediante un ardid literario –normalmente recurriendo a un personaje secundario-, se entera de la mala nueva. En ambos casos deberíamos encontrarnos con un cambio de narrador. ¿Por qué entonces sigo narrando yo, la dulce y briosa damisela? En primer lugar, porque me defendí con uñas y dientes. La lucha duró al menos cuarenta minutos hasta que la Ikubi esa aprovechó un descuido por mi parte para atacarme a traición. En segundo, porque el héroe seguía ausente y sin aviso…bueno, perdón…lo que es avisar, había avisado. Y bien clarito lo había dejado. ¡O me dejaba apostar o, de castigo, me ocupaba yo solita de los enemigos formidables! Y en tercer lugar, porque la guarida del villano no disponía de cadenas. Me desperté en una camilla de hospital, un tanto mareada. Un poco de gasa pegada con celo a mi brazo y el dolor de una punción por debajo, eran signos inequívocos de que me habían quitado sangre.

-Lo siento, Ikubi –sonrió Hachiro con un tubo de ensayo rojizo en la mano-. No es compatible.

Ikubi suspiró. Si hasta el momento le guardaba cierto aprecio por su intento de ayudarme anteriormente, pronto descubrí que su único interés en mi persona era el de utilizarme como rata de laboratorio.

-En tal caso, puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

-Con esto bastará –hundió el brazo en la gran piscina de líquido verde y esperó a que se le hinchara del todo. Puro músculo. Luego me golpeó con él.

Había logrado cubrirme por puro instinto. Practicar y practicar, día y noche con un bruto como Ranma tenía esas cosas. Aunque en ese momento no me protegiera físicamente, su experiencia estaba allí, junto a mi, para cuidarme por él. Aún así, el golpe había sido tan violento que me vi forzada a saltar hacia atrás, aturdida otra vez y mareada. Un segundo impacto volvió a dar en mi férrea defensa y me tiró contra el suelo. ¡Era demasiado fuerte para mí! Poco a poco me desvanecía. Las probetas, sus números, su contenido…todo se hacía borroso. Levantó el puño otra vez. En esta ocasión bien cerrado y sobre mi cabeza. En cuanto le dejara caer, sería el fin del cuento. Ni Ranma podría pararlo, aún si se le diera por aparecer a último momento para quebrar su promesa y salvar a su estúpida marimacho que le alejaba por error. Mi campo de visión ya casi no llegaba ni al 30% de capacidad. Tan solo veía un microscopio, un pelo en él y siete frasquitos más atrás con diferentes líquidos de colores. Como cuando niña, cuando me quedaba dormida en la guardería admirando los frascos de acuarelas. Solo que esta vez ya no volvería a abrir los ojos.

¡Paf!

Los ojos gigantescos de Hachiro se abrieron de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veían. La damisela en apuros había detenido el golpe y con las manos desnudas.

-¡Ese pelo! –grité-. ¡Ese pelo es de Ranma!

-Ja. Podría ser de cualquiera. Céntrate en tus propios asuntos. Tu próxima muerte.

-¡ES DE RANMA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Ikubi se acercó hasta mí. Mi tembloroso cuerpo que apenas si podía mantener la pose erguida mientras iba cediendo poco a poco a la fenomenal potencia del brazo de Hachiro, fue repasado por ella por delante y por detrás.

-Formidable, chica. Luchas a la par de Hachiro sin sustancia X y reconoces el pelo de ese tonto a diez metros de distancia y con la visión nublada. ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO?

-En la habitación del fondo. Con mi hermana. ¿Quieres verle? –le guiñó el ojo a Hachiro quien esbozó una risa demencial en señal de aceptación.

Unos veinte minutos después, luego de una feroz resistencia por mi parte, Hachiro logró lanzarme dentro del cuartito medio oscuro y cerró la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! Esta mujer es incluso más odiosa que el Saotome engreido. Voy a tomarme un baño en sustancia X y luego si queda algo de ella, verá lo que es bueno.

Ikubi miraba expectante por la mirilla. Sus ojos dementes, lo único que se le podía ver en esa situación lo decían todo: disfrutaba como una niña con juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué opinas de tus nuevos compañeritos? Uno de ellos es Ibuki. Otro Ranma. Son mis experimentos fallidos. Ya ni yo sabría diferenciar a uno de otro.

Me rodeaba, efectivamente, un sin fin de "monstruos" deformes y ausentes. Hombres y mujeres con el mismo aspecto gigantesco de Hachiro pero en los que la sustancia X había actuado con mucha mayor voracidad. Les había anulado los sentimientos, la consciencia y el don del habla. Parecían animales. Sus caras y cuerpos, hinchados por el líquido potenciador les daban una apariencia irreconocible. Como una escultura de Botero. Su fenomenal fuerza por el momento no me asustaba. Lucían calmos y agotados. Se notaba que acababan de firmar una tregua grupal momentánea y por puro cansancio, luego de meses de intentar devorarse mutuamente. Las paredes mostraban signos de rasguños leves. Compuesta de un duro metal, forjado y reforjado con arte, por el momento les impedía huir de allí.

-Tienes suerte. Acaban de cenarse un electricista incauto que pasó a solucinar el problema de mi cafetera chispeante.

-Encontraré a Ranma y le sacaré de aquí.

-Suena interesante. La especialista en reconocer a su prometido vs. la sustancia X. Que tengas suerte.

Ikubi se mostraba de lo más confiada. Los monstruos no podías salir y yo sola no podía ganarles. Pero había cometido un error de principiante. Había introducido un cerebro dentro de un cuarto repleto de hombres fuertes y necios. Siete bofetadas después, los tenía a todos paraditos y en línea, acomodándose entre ellos para atacarme. Desde luego el impacto de un solo monstruo difícilmente causara daño en la estructura del cuarto, pero si reuníamos el ataque concetrado de siete descerebrados y luego los esquivaba junto a una pared…voila. Teníamos un lindo agujerito en el fondo, la parte del cuarto que daba a la calle. En el exterior, llovía a cántaros.

-¡Hachiro, Hachiro! -gritaba Ikubi mientras más y más monstruos escapaban al exterior-. Ven pronto. Que están huyendo.

Esta vez, mi oponente imponía respeto. Había alcanzado la altura de casi dos metros y medio. Dos puñetazos suyos en la pared lateral terminaron de tirar abajo la habitación entera y parte del laboratorio. Solo su piscina de líquido verde, la famosa sustancia X, permanecía a salvo. A lo mejor lo había calculado así. En tal caso, si tan bien dominaba su poder, debía andarme con mucho cuidado. De todas formas, tenía por el momento que preocuparme de algo más urgente. Los tontos monstruos indefensos en lugar de aliarse en contra de Hachiro rodeaban a una servidora en busca de venganza. Y uno de ellos, a saber cuál, era mi prometido.

Cada vez caían gotas de lluvia más y más fuerte. Splatc. Plomp. Moriría empapada por el ataque de los descerebrados o de Hachiro y el único que podía salvarme, Ranma, se convertía en un enemigo más sin rostro y -menos ranmesco aún- sin habla. . Plef. Plimp. Splash. Salieron todos volando por los aires, impelidos por mi mazo. El alto y feo, el más regordete y patoso. Y también el que había dejado caer la plimp que solo yo era capaz de distinguir entre las gotas de lluvia. Cayó, gracias a Dios por mi gran puntería, en la piscina de Hachiro, la que contenía la sustancia X correcta. A lo mejor ya era tarde, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Estás segura muchacha? –preguntó Ikubi-. Sin duda, es una forma de traerle otra vez, licuando la sustancia R que le inyecté con la X pero si ya ha fracasado en dominar una menos poderosa que le ha dejado en ese estado, ¿cómo va a lograrlo con la X y definitiva?

-Con motivación, Ranma puede lograr lo que sea.

Hachiro se avalanzó sobre mí.

-¡HAS PROFANADO MI SANTUARIO! Ahora olerá a Saotome. ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ!

Intenté ponerme en la pose defensiva que tan buenos resultados me había dado antes sin éxito. Su tamaño era tan enorme que fue capaz de cogerme del cuello tan solo con el dedo índice y gordo de la mano derecha. Luego presionó.

-Uno, dos, tres…no creo que llegues a cinco.

No hacía falta aguantar tanto. Ya una coleta asesina que venía precedida por un prometido iracundo, le tiraba al suelo de un solo golpe. Me cogió en brazos con dulzura. Ya en nada se parecía al tonto que se había enojado conmigo y parecía odiarme. Aún sabiendo que era capaz de aguantar eso y mucho más me protegía con suavidad. Como si fuera frágil.

-Dijiste que ya no derramarías más plimps por mí. Y que no intervendrías en mi lucha con Hachiro.

-Soy tu "prometido". Cualquier promesa posterior que interfiera con mi deber de "prometido" queda sin efecto ante la primera y principal: protegerte.

-¿Sigues enojado?

-¿Y tú?

-Sí, pero con él…¿podrías…? Ya sabes…¿Romper tu promesa a lo grande y de paso, romper también cada uno de sus huesos?

-Me dejó sobre una silla.

-Eso está hecho. Tú descansa.

Sin embargo, el demonio de Hachiro había adquirido una velocidad supersónica. Los ataques de Ranma, aún los de truco de las castañas, parecían lanzados en cámara lenta. Uno diez minutos después, Ranma cayó exhausto junto a mí. Magullado, roto y destrozado.

-¡Ja! –resopló un Hachiro invencible. Solo un pequeño hilillo de sangre que caía desde su pelada hasta la nariz podía contarse cómo única herida-. Te he vencido.

Ranma escupió sangre al suelo y apoyó un brazo sobre el otro para ayudarse a levantar la cabeza.

-"Casi" he perdido. No es lo mismo. Y hablando de "casis". ¿Sabes qué ocurre cuando te rodean más "casis" de los que puedes esquivar? ¡Tienes un todo!

Hachiro miró aterrado en todas direcciones. Le rodeaban pequeñas bolas de energía que se acercaban desde todos los ángulos. Los golpes que poco a poco había ido escondiendo Ranma entre los infinitos fallidos, para que su rival no los viera.

Kaboom. Hachiro cayó por fin desplomado y sin fuerzas.

-¿Todos…los puñe…tazos errados han sido…a propósito? Para disfrazar los correctos…es brillante…se trata de una técnica tan poderosa…¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Cortejando a Akane. Las agresiones nunca fueron en vano. De tanto decirlas, cada tanto los estorbos bajaban la guardia y nos permitían una escena romántica sin interrupciones. La acumulación de encuentros aislados derivó en amor, igual que mis golpes en tu derrota.

Dejamos al cosmetólogo atrás, envuelto en sus vapores de derrota y volvimos al Dojo. Esta vez no hubo beso. No hacía falta. "Prometida" y "prometido"después de todo significaba lo que había dicho Ranma, una promesa que ambos sabíamos que íbamos a cumplir. Unos años después, cuando completamos nuestras respectivas carreras, todos nuestros casis dieron lugar a una nueva familia.

Fin-

* * *

Historia bonus

¿Qué hacemos?

Creo que no soy el primero que lo nota pero, puesto que la situación amenaza con ser alarmante, me gustaría tratar un tema taboo. LA ACTIVIDAD EN ESTE FANDOM SE HA REDUCIDO EN UNOS POCOS MESES A MENOS DE LA DÉCIMA PARTE. No me refiero a los reviews que es lo que suele preocupar más a los escritores y que desde luego han bajado también, sino a la cantidad de lecturas en general y de fics publicados. Hay ocasiones en las que tengo dos capítulos preparados, por ejemplo, el nudo y el desenlace de un three-shot. Así pues, publico uno y me espero tres días para publicar el final. Más que nada para darle tiempo a la gente a leer. Sin embargo, resulta que entre mi primer capítulo y el segundo solo me encuentro con tres o cuatro de otras personas. Hace ocho meses, en ese lapso podían aparecer hasta cuarenta. Obviamente el descenso de actividad es normal dado el tema antiguo que tratamos. Ya dudo que nadie consiga tener 150 favoritos o más como los mejores fics iniciados entre 2007 y 2009, simplemente porque la cantidad de lectores constantes ha descendido en estos cinco años.

Sin embargo, noto ciertos síntomas de estancamiento. Menos lectores de habla inglesa, menos lectores nuevos, menos lectores de otros fandoms que han extraviado el rumbo momentáneamente, etc.

Generalmente miramos para otro lado y decimos: "es lo normal" o "es temporada baja" o "la gente tiene un vida real que en estos momentos le está distrayendo", "ya publicarán, comentarán o leerán en cuanto puedan". Esto es verdad pero ya pasaba también antes. Los lectores y escritores del pasado también tenían vida real y si no podían leer unos, pues leían otros y si no podía publicar uno, pues publicaba otro. La realidad es que se ha desacelerado el ritmo de publicación y por tanto el de lectura y una cosa va llevando a la otra. A menos lectura, menos escritura y a menos escritura, menos lectura. El círculo ya no se retroalimenta como antes.

Mi propuesta para renovar este mundillo sería "colaborar" y "abrir horizontes". Por "colaborar" me refiero a cosas como tener por costumbre acudir a "betareaders". No se trata de que el corrector se ponga en plan pedante y diga: "Como yo escribo mejor que tú, te doy directrices para mejorar". Solamente con señalar los errores más recurrentes a quién lo pida, el escritor novato mejorará, ganará en prestigio y se revitalizará el sentimiento de comunidad que vamos perdiendo poco a poco. Desde luego, sin Minefine7 de betareader no llegaría ni a la esquina. Otra forma de "colaborar" es que los lectores se comprometan más en el apartado crítico. En mi caso, aunque tímido, tengo la autoestima alta. Por supuesto, si me criticáis una tontería como que Shampoo aparece poco os diré "ajá" y miraré para otro lado pero si me señaláis un error verdadero como que "Ibuki" es nombre de chica y no de chico, me alegraré y lo solucionaré. No temáis ofenderme. Solo existe una forma de saber si lo que escribimos gusta o es necesario enderezar el rumbo: la palabra del lector.

Y por "abrir horizontes", me refiero a publicar en otros fandoms para atraer lectores y escritores al nuestro: "Inuyasha" sería un buen comienzo. O mucho mejor, conseguirnos alguien que nos traduzca al inglés. Comparados con los fics en inglés, los escritos en castellano no llegan ni al 30 por ciento del total. Y la cantidad de lectores crecería exponencialmente. He visto casos en inglés de gente que tiene 200 reviews y 400 favoritos y yo me pregunto, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede tener tal cantidad de favoritos y solo la mitad de reviews? La respuesta es obvia. Hay mucha gente que sabe leer en inglés pues es su segunda lengua pero no escribir. Por tanto leen, les gusta, agregan a favoritos pero luego no comentan. ¿A que sería lindo que nos leyeran además de en Estados Unidos, Inglaterra o Australia, en Alemania y Francia por ejemplo? De seguro allí hay un montón de lectores potenciales que no entienden español pero sí inglés.

Seguro que hay muchas otras ideas geniales que se os ocurren a vosotros. Espero que las compartáis.

Lo que está claro es que a este nivel de descenso participativo, la cosa será más difícil de reconducir en un par de meses si no hacemos algo antes.

Y no es por levantar el dedo acusador sin pruebas pero creo que tengo una idea bastante clara de quién es el culpable de esto: RUMIKO. Tendría que habernos dejado un final más abierto aún, para que el trauma en lugar de durarnos solo 17 años, durara al menos cincuenta. ¿Siempre es culpa de ella, no?

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Massy13 (cap. 64). Me alegro de que te gustara el final. Seguramente es efecto del retraso en la lectura. El suspenso todo lo puede.

Estimada Massy13 (cap. 65). Intuyo que repruebas las capacidades deductivas de la intuición masculina.

Estimada Massy13 (cap. 66). Minefine7, Gohan y yo somos zurdos también. Bulmita es ambidiestra (pega igual de fuerte con una que con otra mano)

Estimada Massy13 (cap. 67). Aunque Minefine7 no es muy llorona podría escribir un librito o dos sobre sus llantos. Obviamente sobre los de Bulmita, sería un tomo enciclopédico.

Estimada Miztu-chan. Ikubi, Ibuki. ¿Qué más da?

Estimada Ai. El especial 70 es todo también desde la visión de Akane. Paciencia; ya llegará.

¿Sabes que aquí se llaman "Las supernenas"? Aunque prefiero el nombre latino.

No es definitivo ni seguro, quizá tenga alguna que otra recaida pero el nacimiento de Ikubi es el principio del fin de Hachiro e Ibuki. Dadme tiempo para que haga el duelo.

Espero que ya te encuentres mejor. Al final los días malos se pasan y olvidan. Cuídate.

Estimada Minefine7. Finalmente, de tanto hablar de gemelas, me salió una gemela de Ibuki. Tu culpa.

Estimado Hikarus. Tienes razón. Al final, aunque lo prometa, Ranma simplemente no puede dejar de lado un desafio. Espero que te haya agradado el desenlace.


	69. Como no podía ser de otra manera, un lem

Especial número 69: Como no podía ser de otra manera, un lemon.

_No suelo escribir de estas cosas pero la tentación ha sido muy grande. __¡_Es el capítulo 69! Ni más ni menos. Por favor, leer fuera del horario de protección al menor. Y si sois menores, leed tapándoos los ojos con una mano o con la luz apagada.

* * *

Akane "desembaló" el "obsequio" y pensó con la boca muy cerca de este: "¿Con que así son cuando se les quita toda protección?"

Así mismo pensó Ranma, una vez terminado el proceso de apertura: "¿Con que así es el de Akane?". En rigor su sorpresa no era tan mayúscula como la de su mujer pues recordaba -y más que bien- el aspecto del suyo. De hecho, había estado hurgando en su interior por la mañana. Pero el de la jovencita que cocinaba mal tenía un formato diferente. Más estrecha la unión entre una y otra capa. Más "virginal" por darle un nombre aunque en el fondo los de ambos fueran igual de "virginales".

Habían acordado acostarse en la cama matrimonial para intentarlo por primera vez. En general solían hacerlo sentados pero esta vez, por sugerencia de ella, habían introducido una variante. Cada cual probaría el del otro. Por tanto, frente a frente, Ranma apoyaba su cuerpo mirando al sur y Akane hacía lo propio, mirando al norte.

Ranma acercó la nariz al "plato" y olisqueó.

-No puedo, Akane. Me da asco. Lo siento.

-¿Y qué te crees tú que me pasa a mí? El tuyo es tan grande. Cuando lo sugerí, no pensé en que tendría que tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Entonces lo dejamos? –preguntó Ranma.

-Claro, si tú te rindes.

Ranma apretó los dientes. Quizá hubiese madurado lo suficiente con sus veinte años para llegar a tal situación pero algunas palabras, especialmente "rendirse" todavía solían dominar sus acciones.

-Dirás que tú te rindes.

Akane resopló.

-A lo mejor si cierro los ojos –su lengua se estiró un poco mientras los cerraba-. Creo que allí voy.

Ranma se ruborizó en cuánto los labios de Akane hicieron contacto con su objetivo. Y se mantuvo así mientras ella succionaba.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

-No está mal –repuso Akane, relamiéndose-. Me espera otra cosa. Más saladito.

Ranma introdujo hocico, lengua y labios en el de Akane.

-Pues tu _Lemon Pie_ sí que está saladito. ¿No te habrás confundido otra vez el frasco de azúcar con el de sal?

-Puede. Son tan parecidos. ¿Te molesta si me termino el _Pie_ que me cocinaste en la mesa? Tengo miedo de manchar las sábanas.

-Vale. Yo me lo termino aquí.

Ranma esperó pacientemente a que su mujer dejara la habitación y se precipitó por la ventana hasta la cocina y tiró la basofia de Akane a la basura. Luego pensó: "eso de protagonizar _Lemon Pies_ en la cama está sobrevalorado. No sé qué le ve de interesante tanta gente". Y así, mientras regresaba a la sala nupcial, desechó la idea de dibujar una "M" gigantesca con pintura sobre la puerta matrimonial.

Fin.

_Lo dicho no suelo escribir fics de repostería. _

* * *

Historia Bonus.

Mi primera vez con Minefine7

Me he pensado mucho sin compartir semejante historia o no con vosotros. Por un lado, es un buen momento dada la temática del fic. Y se trata de una parte esencial de nuestras vidas. Por otra, demasiado íntimo y personal para hacerlo público. Y sin embargo, ya he contado tantas cosas del ámbito introspectivo de la pareja con la excusa de que nadie sabe quiénes somos realmente, que casi no me molesta cometer una indiscreción más. Por el contrario creo justo y necesario contarlo pausadamente y con mucho detalle. A continuación, entonces, mi primera vez con Minefine7.

Receta de Tarta de chocolate.

Ingredientes

- 1 pkt galletas Maria

- 60 g. mantequilla

- 4 sobres de cuajada Royal (1 caja)

- ½ litro de leche

- 1 litro de nata para montar

- 1 tableta de chocolate negro de 150 gramos

- (70% de cacao o más)

- 1 tableta de chocolate con leche de 150 gramos

- 1 tableta de chocolate blanco de 150 gramos

Triturar las galletas. Podemos utilizar la picadora, añadir la mantequilla derretida y un chorrito de leche. Mezclar bien con ayuda de un tenedor, poner en la base del molde, meter a endurecer en el frigorífico.

Batir en el ½ litro de leche los 4 sobres de cuajada. Añadir la nata y hacer 3 partes iguales de la mezcla. Calentar la 1 de las partes y cuando dé el primer hervor, añadir el chocolate blanco derretido (podéis derretirlo en el microondas, pero vigilar que no se queme).

Calentarlo todo hasta que dé otro hervor corto sin dejar de removerlo con las varillas para que no se pegue y quede más esponjoso. Ponerlo en el molde.

Mientras la primera parte se enfría, hacer lo mismo con la segunda y el chocolate con leche. Aseguraos de que la primera mezcla se ha enfriado bien y ha cuajado, antes de echar la segunda. Proceder de la misma manera con el chocolate negro.

Y tarta lista para servir.

Fin de la historia bonus.

Esta es la receta del primer pastel que Minefine7 y yo comimos juntos. Desde entonces, compartir postres se ha convertido en una parte esencial de nuestras vidas. ¿No pensaríais de verdad que iba a contaros otra cosa, verdad? ¿Y encima detalladamente?

PS: Además de Ranma, ¿conocéis a alguien más capaz de confundir un libro de cocina con un kamasutra?

* * *

Comentarios:

Estimada Massy13. Sí, el punto de vista de Ranma me entretiene más. Y por eso me paso más tiempo corrigiendo y dándole forma a sus pensamientos. Akane todavía me sale un poco chata y aburrida. Ya mejoraré.

Shampoo ser personaje que costarme barbaridad Ser difícil. Ukyo, por su parte, es medio sosa. Me resulta más sencillo inventarme rivales nuevos que utilizar los de Rumiko. No descarto, en todo caso, contar algo desde su punto de vista pero me demandaría elegir muy bien el tema.

Estimada Ai. Punto de vista de Genma no creo que vuelva a aparecer. En el 70, regresa Akane. Del 71 al 74 vuelven los mensajes de texto de Ranma, Primer Ministro, pero con…secretaria 4…y para el 75 quizá deje que narre Sayuri.

Pues yo tengo tres nombres y el tercero es "Demetrio". Tampoco me quejo aunque preferiría tener unos nombres más normales.

Tienes razón, me olvidé de contar lo de Ranma secuestrado (se ve que no me gusta esto de que vayan secuestrando a los protagonistas). Obviamente, Ranma rompió la promesa y una vez que dejó a Akane sola se fue derechito a pelear con Hachiro…pero perdió y lo usaron de conejillo de Indias.

Teoría interesante. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona el tema. Lo que está claro es que sin escritores no habrá lectores.

Espero también ansioso tu actualización. Ya sabes lo que pienso, "Ranma entero" es muy divertido y ha tenido mucho éxito pero "Deseos" estaba en un punto interesantísimo. Habrá mucha gente esperando tu publicación de ambas.

Estimada Minefine7. ¡Qué bien que cocinas!

Estimado hikarus. Yo también extraño los fics de Maxhika. No solo por sus historias que son geniales. Al publicar seguido y variado, le daba mucha vida a este mundo. Es del tipo de gente que tiene el don de atraer al público y generarle el vicio de la lectura constante. Si volviera aunque sea con los one-shots mensuales que se propuso escribir, se reactivaría la cosa bastante.

Estimada HachikoLovePaulinne (cap. 1). Eres muy amable. Gracias por leer y agregarme en favoritos. Espero que pronto leas más de mis historias. Azares del destino a parte, el primer review que recibió tu historia de Ranma y Akane fue de Minefine7, mucho antes de que yo me interesara por este fandom.

Estimadas Ai y Sara (La sirena que no sabía nadar). Os agradezco el comentario. Se trata de una de las historias a las que más apego emocional le tengo. Básicamente porque la comencé a escribir justo antes de empezar con los fics de Ranma y Akane. Y como tengo la tendencia a ser desordenado y guardar todos los escritos inconclusos en un mismo archivo de texto, todo lo que voy escribiendo de Ranma y Akane desde hace seis meses se va guardando en el mismo documento: "Sirena que no sabe nadar punto doc". De paso os invito a leer también "Cocinera por Amor". Allí aparece el primer Hachiro de todos, el único e inimitable: Yusuf-Dem-Parim. Parece largo (8 capítulos) pero en cantidad de palabras es como un three o four-shot de los que escribo ahora.


	70. Especial 70

Breve introducción

La consigna de este especial es: el mundo al revés. Si en los especiales, suelo poner cosas de difícil cabida en el formato original, básicamente como autorecompensa por haber logrado una decena de capítulos nueva -en el 60, fueron cosas normalmente censuradas. En el 50, un fic corto pero con nada más y nada menos que tres historias bonus largas y en el 40, el punto de vista tan particular de Genma-, en este caso, he optado por hacer exactamente lo contrario. En lugar de agregar cosas ajenas a este mundillo que he creado, he decidido integrar en la narración breves referencias a todas las demás historias. Imagino que los fans se divertirán recordando las frases u objetos señalados en cursiva. Los demás, podéis leer la historia sin prestar anteción al detalle. Obviamente, habrá un premio, en el especial ochenta, para todos aquellos que logren comentar citando al menos una referencia y sin que se note mucho. _Irónico, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Especial número 70: El 76 de diciembre, el día más romántico del año.

Durante gran parte de mi vida me pregunté sin hallar respuesta si existiría algo peor que ser la prometida de un idiota engreído que encima practicaba las artes marciales mejor que yo. Si valía la pena esforzarme tanto en destacar en un área netamente masculina para que luego ese idiota me humillara en el terreno en el que antes solía sentirme segura, feliz y orgullosa. Finalmente, un catorce de febrero hallé mi respuesta. Existía algo peor que eso y era ser la novia de semejante espécimen. Si antes era ridículamente competitivo conmigo, entonces se tornó aún más. Si antes tenía multitud de pretendientas, ahora que se rumoreaba que estábamos por formalizar el compromiso dado nuestro noviazgo, no cesaban de aparecer nuevas jovencitas "engañadas" por la ambición de su padre. Desde luego, muchas aprovechaban su mala fama para inventarse historias. Total…si lo de Ukyo y Shampoo, tan poco creíble, valía, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo también lo de _Yuko_, _Ibuki_ y hasta el _Hachiro_ ese que juraba y perjuraba que Genma le comprometió con Ranma chica de camino a Japón?

El resultado fue que de novios tuvimos menos tiempo a solas que antes. Y las "peleas" se daban más a menudo. De vez en cuando en el pasado podía darme el lujo de hacer la vista gorda con ciertas cosas, ¿pero de novia? Jamás. _Amor con requisitos no es amor_ pero amor con una nube de pretendientas envidiosas tampoco me parecía muy romántico.

Para peor, desde que Nabiki descubrió que no había perdido a su entretenimiento preferido (reirse de nosotros) sino que disponía de él a todas horas, no cesaba de aprovechar el momento ("por si fuera el último" en sus propias palabras). Lo único bueno, librarme de la presión paterna y "suegrística", se vio mal compensado por la añadidura de un nuevo obstáculo: la "nabikación" de Kasumi. Mi hermana mayor, siempre tan dulce y propensa a entenderme, cambió muchísimo desde que se enteró de lo nuestro. La verdad es que literalmente "le hacíamos gracia" y "nos veíamos muy monos" de novios. Nos trataba, día sí, día también, como si fuéramos dos niños que jugaban a "mamá y papá" y se reía. Nos decía cosas como: "Akane, Akane, que Ranma se va. Dale un besito de despedida…que se va a trabajar". Si no se lo daba se quedaba esperando en el rellano de la puerta de cocina indefinidamente con cara de tonta y si lo hacía, se partía de la risa por la "gracia" que acababan de protagonizar sus dos bebés y exclamaba otra vez entre aplausos: "¡Qué monos!". Incluso nos compró una cama de matrimonio de juguete. A mí un set de maquillaje infantil y a él, unas herramientas de plástico para que hiciera de "padre que volvía agotado a casa luego de una larga jornada de trabajo".

Hasta que en _un día común y corriente_, no pude más que exclamar, envuelta en una gran confusión, las siguientes palabras:

-Kasumi, ¿y esto qué se supone que es?

Mi hermana se aproximó a la enorme tarima que descansaba sobre buena parte de mi habitación y me dijo, dándole sendas palmadas sobre su superficie:

-Hemos tenido que sacar tu escritorio y la cama. No te preocupes. Mañana estará como siempre.

-Ya. Ya –insistí-. Pero, ¿qué es? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kasumi sonrió como cuando yo tenía cuatro años y me regaló la reproducción de un artista marcial a escala, modelo _B-762-GF_.

-Es una sorpresa. Idea de Nabiki.

Sobre lo otro, el enorme pegaso azul que volaba por la habitación y me guiñaba el ojo cada tanto, ya no me atreví a preguntar. Se trataba de un truco demasiado sofísticado, incluso para reirse de mi. Parecía tan real…tan suave al tacto…parecía que si alzaba la mano, le tocaría las pezuñas voladoras…desde luego intentaba ignorarlo. Fuera lo que fuera que me tenían preparado, incluía al exótico animal mitológico que sobrevolaba mi cabeza dentro de la habitación. Por la tarde, cuando llegó Ranma, intenté preguntarle si sabía algo. Si veía lo mismo que yo…

-Cariño…

-Shht -me paró en seco-. No me llames así.

-Somos novios, ¿no? Así se hablan los…

-Los novios cursis –completó mi frase-. Nosotros somos "artistas novios marciales". Nuestros besos son patadas. Nuestros piropos: "en guardia".

-¡A LO MEJOR –me olvidé del animal exótico de mi habitación- NECESITAS UN BESO-PATADA EN LA COSTILLAS!

-COMO SI FUERAS CAPAZ DE DARME UNO SIN QUE YO TE DEJE.

Nos pusimos en guardia. Él con las palmas abiertas y apuntando a mi torso. Y yo con los puños cerrados y en posición defensiva. En teoría podíamos pelearnos a gusto si queríamos. La casa lucía desierta. Pero yo sabía que la cocina no lo estaba. Me lo decía mi sexto sentido…además siempre estaba allí Kasumi y, de hecho, de vez en cuando le veía asomarse como una nena pequeña que jugaba al escondite. Obviamente no se encontraba a solas horneando un _Lemon Pie_.

-Ya están juntos, Nabiki –cuchicheó-. ¿Empezamos? No me aguanto.

-No, no vale la pena. Todavía están calentando motores. Espérate, por lo menos, a que rompan algo.

¿Romper algo, Nabiki? ¡Qué mala impresión tenías de tu hermanita! Como eso siguiera así, tenía pensado destruirlo todo y empezando por la dichosa tarima. Solo respetaría al curioso pegaso azul cuyos agudos relinchos parecía solo yo escuchar. _Era irónico_, la parte baja de la casa, la conspiradora, se movía de forma tan silenciosa que podía oir hasta sus más ligeros murmullos. Y la nuestra, la que en teoría debía andar con calma y prudencia y pie de plomo, daba rienda suelta al mismo show de todos los días.

-Fenómeno –insistí con el tema que más me angustiaba utilizando un apelativo antiguo, de los que parecía que le agradaban más-, ¿sabes algo o no sobre lo que traman Nabiki y Kasumi? Me huele que están preparando algo peor que lo del _día de los inocentes_.

-Oye. Más respeto que soy tu novio.

Claro, claro. Si le llamaba "cariño" mal. Si le decía, "fenómeno" peor.

-¿Cómo desea el señor Saotome que se refieran a su persona? –pregunté con ironía.

Se abrió de brazos y extendió las palmas. Como si su siguiente respuesta fuera de lo más evidente. Como si yo fuera la típica mujercita que le gustaba marear la perdiz para confundir a su pareja.

-Quiero que me llames "Ranma". Como siempre. Seguimos siendo los mismos. Yo, Ranma. Tú, Akane.

-No somos los mismos, mi querido Saotome. Y lo sabes. Antes peleábamos menos. Es tu culpa. Por confesarte sin estar preparado.

Aquella frase daría paso a mi pelea favorita. La disputa sobre por qué discutíamos más que antes. Soberna estupidez en el fondo. Si se arreglaran los altercados, lidiando y las pugnas, batallando, no haría falta en este mundo cosas tan útiles como la terapia de pareja, el yoga y las tarrinas gigantes de helado. Sin embargo, no fue posible iniciarla. Unos potentes reflectores, instalados especialmente en sendas esquinas de mi habitación, lo inundaron todo con su cegadora luz. A continuación explotaron dos bombas de papel picado y cayó un cartel de techo que explicaba el motivo del festejo: 1er concurso Tendo "¿Conoces a tu pareja?". Con tanto alboroto, mi pegaso azul se me escapó espantado y se escondió debajo de la cama del cuarto de Nabiki.

-¿Y esto? –pregunté.

Iba a responder Nabiki, lo sé porque ya achinaba los ojos, cuando se adelantó una exultante Kasumi.

-¡Un concurso! ¡Un concurso! Es para que ya no peléis. Os haremos preguntas sencillas como el color preferido del otro o su hobby favorito. El que gane, será el que conozca mejor al otro y, por tanto, el que tenga razón en toda disputa que se genere a partir de ahora.

No era justo para Ranma. _Mi basto saber ranmesco_ contrastaba con su nula erudición sobre los detalles más elementales de mi vida. Sin ir más lejos, llevaba dos cumple-mes de novios seguidos sin felicitarme, mucho menos, obsequiarme con algún presente. Ponerse a mi altura le costaría más que _jugar al ajedrez contra la Muerte. El problema era cómo rechazar la oferta sin que mi gesto altruista se volviera en mi contra. Cómo dejar bien en claro que lo hacía por lastim…_

-Suena bien –dijo de pronto con desgano-. Cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejéis tranquilo.

Intenté protestar, darle a entender que si se buscaba una excusa coherente yo le ayudaría pero no hizo caso. Tan solo se sentó, _veloz como el viento_, en su asiento, el izquierdo, y me invitó a hacer lo propio en el derecho. Todo el chistecito se desarrollaba a velocidad de vertigo. A lo mejor Ranma también era parte del complot.

-Primera pregunta –dijo Kasumi sacando un papel de un sobre rosa-. ¿Qué día comenzaron a salir?

-Es muy fácil –respondí-. El 14 de febrero de este año, en _San Valentín_, junto a _la fuente de los deseos_. En realidad se trata de una historia muy bonita. Llevaba esperando que me invitara más de diez días cuando…

-…76 de diciembre del año pasado.

-¿Por qué dices tonterías? –le miré extrañada- ¡Podrías tomarte esto más en serio en vez de inventarte fechas que no existen!

-Y-yo…lo siento…es que me había prometido a mi mismo que te invitaría a salir en 1989. Me sentí tan mal por no animarme, que a partir del 1 de enero de 1990, seguí contando los días como si fuese todavía diciembre. Para mi los reyes magos vinieron el treinta y siete de diciembre del año pasado.

-¡Ohhhh, que bonito! –interrumpió Kasumi.

-Y romántico -agregó Nabiki-. ¡Qué vergüenza que Akane no supiera algo así…! _Irónico, ¿verdad?_

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo rayos se supone que pudiera saber semejante estupi…cosa?

Nabiki y Kasumi se miraron a la cara y asintieron.

-Punto para Ranma, ¿Verdad Nabiki?

-Desde luego. Punto doble. Por incluir romanticismo. 2 a 0. ¿Primer beso?

-Siguiendo la lógica ridícula de los Saotomes, el 77 de diciembre de 1989, al día siguiente de empezar a salir.

-No, no -interrumpió Ranma-. El año terminó cuando me confesé. El beso fue el uno de enero.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Nabiki-. A ver si estás más atenta, hermanita, que nos estás haciendo pasar vergüenza ajena. 3 a 0. Siguiente pregunta: _¿Qué prefieres: un cerdo que se transforma en hombre o un hombre que se transforma en cerdo?_

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es una broma, Akane. Una broma. Ahora sí. La verdadera pregunta. ¿Cómo suena las lágrimas de tu novio/a al caer?

-¡Es fácil! ¡Es fácil! "_Plimp_". "_Plimp_".

-Técnicamente –volvió Ranma a usar un tonito didáctico- hizo la pregunta en presente y te he prometido que no lloraría más así que…no suenan.

-¡A que te saco unas _plimps_ de los ojos de una trompada! Y no pienso parar aunque _te deje ciego_.

-¡Horror! –se llevó las manos a los ojos Nabiki, fingiendo una indignada sorpresa-. Acierto de Saotome y agresión de Akane. 4 a -1. ¿Principal enemigo de Saotome…?

Apoyé los codos sobre mis mejillas. Estaba claro que Ranma era parte del complot como sospechaba. Lo mejor sería dejarles terminar con el juego y luego pegarle un tarimazo en la cabeza a los tres. Si no lo hacía antes era por simple curiosidad. ¿Qué era ese pegaso azul? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo podía parecer tan real? Y sobre todo, ¿qué papel pintaba en el interrogatorio?

-No sé, no sé –repuse al fin-. ¿La maldición de Jusenkyo? ¿Saffron? ¿Rumiko? ¿_Ibuki_? ¿Kuno? ¿_Hachiro_? ¿Taro? ¿Genma, que le obligó a salir con una desconsiderada que al parecer no le conoce nada de nada?

-L-la timidez.

-Ohhh ¡qué mono! Si se puso colorado y hasta hundió la cabeza sobre el pecho para no mirar al frente. 5 a -1. ¿Principal defecto de Akane?

-Venga, seguid burlándoos de mi. Ya me da igual. NO SABER COCINAR. SER POCO FEMENINA.

-Las artes marciales.

-¿¡Qué?! –me giré, otra vez desconcertada, hacia él. Sus palabras tan fuera de contexto y agresivas no parecían suyas. Más que un Ranma parecía un _Amnar_ o un _AntiRanma_ y yo, una despechada _Enaka_- ¿T-te parezco débil?

-N-no no es eso…es que no te pega. Si quisiera una prometida musculosa…además podría nombrar otras _ocho razones para no casarme contigo_. No lo haría ni aunque fuera _el fin del mundo_.

-No sigas…por favor. Dios mío. Por eso peleamos tanto. Porque tú querías una princesita de novia. Mi defecto es ese que me decías siempre. Soy una marimacho agresiva que sabe pelear. Te molesta que practique artes marciales. Yo…yo creía…_yo pensaba que, quizá, tal vez, a lo mejor, sentías algo por mi_…

Tonta de mí. Se quedó mirándome con el gesto neutro y desapasionado. ¿Si no me quería como heredera del Dojo para qué se quedaba viviendo con nosotros entonces? ¡_Ni que hubiera petróleo bajo el suelo_! Me fui corriendo del estúpido evento tratando de esconder las _plimps_ que se me escapaban. El trayecto era corto: pasillo, escalera, puerta y la copa del árbol más cercano que pudiera encontrar. La casa entera parecía gritarme: "¡No, no lo hagas. ¡No te vayas!". _¡Qué tontería! _–pensaba yo mientras seguía escapando-. _Si los edificios no hablan…_

Por el camino tropecé con el pegaso azul. Se rascaba la cabeza mientras me hablaba. De sus lacios pelos añiles saltaban dos pulgas…perdón…_dos piojos_ que llevaban una camiseta con su nombre grabado en oro. La primera ponia: "ProSham" y la segunda "Poo". Parecía que ambos le hablaban al oído al pegaso pues saltaban alternativamente de un oído a otro del caballo alado pero este les ignoraba. Toda su atención se dirigía a mí. Me miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué lloras dormida, Akane? –me preguntó por fin y con voz de Ranma.

-¡NO ESTOY DORMIDA!

-Claro que sí.

Y abrí los ojos. Seguía en mi cama. Era de noche. Mi peluche, el pegaso azul que me regaló Ranma en San Valentín del año pasado, descansaba junto a mí. Muy cerca, el verdadero Ranma no paraba de hacer preguntas.

-Akane, ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando.

-Eso no es razón para invadir mi intimidad. ¿No ves que estoy en camisón? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eras necesario aquí?

-Que gritabas: "Ranma, voy a descuartizarte". No me di cuenta de que hablabas en sueños hasta que ingresé a tu habitación. ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Molesta y furiosa! ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? ¡Setenta y seis de diciembre! Digo…San Valentín. No paro de tener pesadillas sobre el tema. ¿Quién sabe qué habrá planeado nuestra familia ahora para intentar unirnos? ¿No te angustia _deshojar la margarita_ del "qué nos harán"?

-Aquí y entre nosotros y solo porque estás llorando…ya lo he pensado y tengo un plan…toma. Las compré a mitad de precio con _tu carnet de secuestrada VIP_.

-¡SON ENTRADAS! ¡PARA…para la exhibición de…karate de Hachiro-Sensei…¿de verdad quieres pasarte San Valentín viendo esto conmigo? ¿No preferirías tomarte un _ice_-cream con Shampoo? ¿O ir con Ukyo a la recitación de _Haiku-kun_?

-Oh, ¿tienes planes? Entiendo. Por eso las pesadillas. Temes que te obliguen a salir conmigo. No hace falta que me busques un plan alternativo. No te molestaré. ¡Hasta _los PERVERTIDOS_ como YO _tenemos SENTIMIENTOS_!

¡No, no, no! ¡Qué manía tenía de entenderlo todo mal! Contigo. Quería ir contigo. Hasta _el fin del mundo_. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¿Si nuestras conversaciones parecían _gritos entre sordos_ _y nuestras cartas, escritos entre ciegos_? Podríamos reunir en un solo cuarto _a cien Ranmas y cien Akanes_, agitar bien y aún así, dudo que se produjera una confesión en condiciones.

-No tengo otros planes. Solo dudas.

Se quedó callado. Normal. Mi frase era demasiado enigmática para un necio guapo como él. _Diseñando las dudas_ no iría a ninguna parte. Mejor sería mostrarle mis sentimientos _al desnudo_. Bueno, si me animara. Tampoco era lo más prudente hacerlo a solas, en mi cuarto y por la noche. _Un Ranma normal_ huiría por la tangente pero ¿y si me tocaba un _Ranma desbocado_? Comenzaba a adormecerme. El final de la pesadilla había sido horrible…pero el principio…ser novia de Ranma…no estaba tan mal. Mi prometido esperaba una explicación con los ojos bien abiertos, tan gentil y tímido, tan cerca de mi…farfullaba para sus adentros sin darse cuenta -el muy tonto- de que a esas horas de la madrugada y estando tan cerca, podía entenderle algunas palabras sueltas "_intuición_", "sobrevivir", "besar", "_estás despedida_", etc.

Sentía tanta vergüenza por lo que estaba por decir que a la postre cerré los ojos y me tapé la cara.

-Me da igual lo que hagamos mañana mientras sea juntos, ¿vale?

-Vale, a propósito. ¿No sería verdad eso que gritabas en sueños? ¿Lo de dejar las artes marciales?

-En la pesadilla a ti te molestaba que practicáramos juntos.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué iría a molestarme el único momento del día en que no peleamos?

Tenía razón. Podíamos darnos patadas y puñetazos, saltar y esquivar potentes ataques del contrario…pero no peleábamos. Aquello y bailar con mi prometido sin música se asemejaba demasiado.

-Vete a dormir. Si tenemos suerte, mañana será un día muy largo.

Pero no la tuvimos. En San Valentín tan solo logramos _ir de la mano_ por unas calles _pero sin ser novios_. Recién, el cuatrocientos cuarenta y uno de diciembre de 1989, es decir, en San Valentín del 91, los astros se amoldaron en nuestro favor. Tampoco estuvo tan mal. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que tendría que _esperarle ocho o dieciséis años._

Por supuesto que no todo el mundo se lo tomó bien. Hubo quien, por puro despecho, dijo que "nuestra relación oler a rancia por lo que haber tardado en formalizarla". Yo creo que la _fragancia del amor_ siempre es la misma, sobre todo, si quienes la sostienen, cultivan sus arenosas tierras cada día como si fuera el primero y el último de sus vidas. En algo sí que le doy la razón a Shampoo. Más vale antes que después. Las memorias de juventud que tengo son las más especiales. Por ejemplo, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos regalos me ha hecho durante todos estos años y, sin embargo, la _cadenita de oro_ con mi nombre colgando de cada perla, por muy cara que sea, o _el viaje a Cancún_, no le llegan ni a los talones a aquel pegaso azul que me regaló el -289 de diciembre de 1989.

Fin del especial número 70

* * *

De aquí hasta el capítulo 100, no más Ibukis, Hachiros ni Yukos. Tampoco habrá, salvo sorpresa, Akanes narrando. Me entretengo más con Ranma o con un narrador omnisciente. ¿Podré cumplir esta promesa?

* * *

Siguiendo con la premisa del mundo al revés, a continuación una breve explicación de lo que ocurre por mi cabeza cuando no estoy escribiendo.

Historia bonus.

El hombre que mató leyendas.

En toda novela, por buena que sea, existen párrafos sin la más mínima carga emocional, intelectual o artística. Son comunes, chatos y meramente descriptivos. También las hay, en este maravilloso mundo, personas desprovistas de estos mismos atributos. Aunque en el caso de los humanos, los carentes de gracia natural no se contentan con permanecer así. Este tipo de personas tienen la misma necesidad vital general de intentar trascender –objetivo perfectamente lógico y admirable-. Sin embargo, no todos los individuos de este grupo optan por el noble y sacrificado camino de la lenta y metódica superación personal a base de trabajo y esfuerzo. Conozco gente que prefiere utilizar una treta tan necia y ridícula que genera vergüenza ajena en todos sus interlocutores. El procedimiento consiste en simular que se maneja, merced a una cultura popular básica pero repetida hasta el cansancio, absolutamente todas las posibles áreas del conocimiento en un nivel supremo, superior, desde luego, al de los profesionales y especialistas. Su frase de cabecera es: "Ufff, si yo fuera doctor, el índice de muertes por intolerancia a la ibukez se reduciría en un 7%" y luego la excusa "…pero no lo soy porque no tolero la sangre…soy así de sensible…como un poeta…". En mi caso, el padre de un compañero de Gohan una vez llegó a decirme: "si yo hubiese leído tantos libros como tú…que no los leí pura y exclusivamente por la incompetencia de los médicos que no supieron diagnosticar mi déficit de atención infantil hasta bien entrada la adolescencia…digo, si hubiese leído tanto como tú, en clase no volaría ni una mosca sin mi consentimiento". En realidad, en mis clases, todas las moscas suelen volar con todo mi beneplácito y anuencia. Hasta algunas tienen nombre y todo. La que distrae al vago del tercer pupitre le decimos: "Inspiración" puesto que sus vuelos entretienen más que mis clases. Será tonto, pero pensar que en algún momento concreto no me prestan atención por el súbito vuelo de "la inspiración", me reconforta.

Volviendo al padre del amiguito de Gohan…solo insistir en lo ya dicho. Este tipo de personas es perfectamente capaz de llegar al ridículo de discutirte tal o cual regla sintáctica solo porque le parece recordar que lo ha visto en un programa de la tele. Obviamente, antes que contradecirle, suelo acudir a mi más que fiel y útil táctica del "ajá" repetitivo. Normalmente a la cuarta o quinta vez que contesto lo mismo, el experto en arquitectumedicinabogacía político-biológica se aburre y me deja libre.

Hace unos tres años aproximadamente me encontré, sin embargo, en una situación delicada. Minefine7, los niños y yo caminábamos por la calle cuando nos topamos con el compañerito de Gohan y sus padres. El niño encantador…pero, el padre…era y sigue siendo tal cual como lo describí antes. Peor aún, se trataba de una mutación extraña del arquetipo, totalmente inmune a mis "ajás". Intenté hacerme el tonto y girar por la esquina pero ya Gohan, mi querido y apreciado Gohan, le gritaba a su amiguito.

-¡Aquí, _Hijo-de-la-persona-más-pesada-de-la-humanidad_! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Venid, venid!

Minefine7 que me conoce y por algo la adoro tanto, se ocupó de mantener el hilo de la plática mientras yo mal disimulaba mi incomodidad hojeando unas revistas en el providencial kiosco que justamente se encontraba en esa esquina. Cada tanto, como un murmullo sordo, oía frases sueltas: "y entonces le dije al cocinero: tú no tienes ni idea. Los verdaderos flanes son los de Australia que se hacen con leche de canguro". En ese mismo momento me sentí como el doctor Bruce Banner, el que se convierte en Hulk. El aliento, mi respiración, comenzó a hacerse forzada y fuerte y una parte importante de mi ser porfiaba por darle una trompada en toda la cara a ese tipo, cosa que bien sabía yo que solo haría mentalmente pero que deseaba efectuar con inusual ahinco. "Cualquiera puede escribir un libro –proseguía con sus `enseñanzas´-. Es juntar un par de palabras y ya. Lo verdaderamente complicado es venderlo. Si yo tuviera los medios, revolucionaría la industria editorial con agresivas campañas con actores famosos. Stallone promocionando a Dan Brown. Neymar a Coelho, etc.".

Empecé a revolear los ojos por todo el kiosco con desesperación. Tenía que acallar las necedades de aquella voz ronca y potente que se oía a siete calles a la redonda con algo de lectura. La que fuera. Lamentablemente, solo había prensa rosa por allí. Poco creíble que hojeara algo así. "De la crisis se sale como en Japón. Practicando todo el mundo artes marciales. Hasta los bebés. Así no habría nadie con cojones para robar o iniciar un altercado público". Me pasé a la sección de películas. Tampoco funcionaba. Eran todas del oeste o documentales aburridos como la destilación de vinos de la Rioja, patrocinada, obviamente, por vinos de La Rioja y cosas similares…y de pronto, entre las del oeste, la vi: "El hombre que mató leyendas". En realidad era un pack de dos películas. Una cuyo título completo era "El hombre que mató a Liberty Valance". Y la otra sería algo así como "Leyendas del oeste americano" o similar. Solo que tapadas por las otras pelis y revistas se producía el sensacional embrujo que hacía creer al caminante ocasional que se trataba de una sola frase. A lo mejor el kiosquero, un poeta disfrazado, había generado el hechizo voluntariamente. O quizá se trataba de una simple casualidad de esas que al destino le gusta generar por sorpresa y sin trascendencia aparente. De fondo seguían ametrallando mis oídos con idioteces sin sentido pero yo ya pasaba de todo, dejando volar la imaginación. ¿Quién sería aquel poderoso hombre capaz de matar nada más y nada menos que a "leyendas"? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para liquidarlas? ¡Se trata después de todo de una leyenda! Algo que conocemos todos. ¿Masacraría a todos los seguidores de la aventura legendaria? Y en todo caso, ¿cuál sería su motivación? ¿Por qué liquidarlas? De fondo, Minefine7 se enteraba de que a América no la descubrieron ni Colón, ni los vikingos, ni siquiera los extraterrestes, sino el tataratataratataratataratatataratataraabuelo del amiguito de Gohan.

Desde luego, ambas mentiras, la de la existencia de un ser extraño que se dedicaba a deshacerse de leyendas y la del descubrimiento de América eran producto de unas imaginaciones aburridas que trataban de huir de la realidad. Sin embargo, confiad en mí, si tenéis que elegir entre una y otra, elegid la primera. Todavía no sé si creer en el destino o no; si Minefine7 y yo tuvimos suerte al encontrarnos o nos hubiésemos topado el uno con el otro igual de haber fallado en hacerlo cuando lo hicimos. Tampoco sé a ciencia cierta si volveré a ver a `señore sole´ pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que en algún lugar de este basto universo, en algún momento de la historia existió tal hombre y en la actualidad, sigue escondido entre los pliegues del tiempo y el espacio, a la espera de que alguien cuente su historia.

Desde entonces, cada tanto, cuando me quedo seco y sin inspiración para escribir, me basta volver a acordarme de los flanes a base de leche de canguro y del hombre que mató leyendas para que poco a poco, un universo repleto de nuevas posibilidades se abra en mi imaginación. Y al final, termino riéndome del pobre tonto que sin darse cuenta, de tanto porfiar por conseguir lo imposible, se había convertido él mismo en una leyenda. Solo espero que no cometa suicidio, dándose cuenta de este detalle, antes de que pueda encontrarle. Porque ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día, no pierdo la esperanza de hallar por fin su escondrijo, y que nos comamos juntos un flan de leche de canguro mientras me cuenta qué demonios le hicieron las leyendas para odiarlas tanto.

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Ya que estamos rompiendo reglas e invirtiendo las cosas, será más que justo y enentedible que por hoy me tome un descanso y deje que hablen los verdaderos protagonistas de esta colección que no son ni Ranma ni Akane, si no, los lectores.

A continuación una selección subjetiva e injustificable de los mejores reviews que he recibido. Tened en cuenta que a partir del capitulo 20 más o menos me empecé a cansar de releerlos. Así que seguro que me he salteado más de uno lleno de mérito y arte. En fin…que los disfrutéis. Podéis, si os apetece, votar por el mejor. Yo, desde luego, me mantengo al margen porque aprecio a todos por igual. De hecho, por mucho que Bulmita me pregunte todos los días si la quiero más a ella o a Gohan, siempre le contesto lo mismo: os quiero lo máximo que puedo quereros, por tanto, os adoro lo mismo a los dos y al mismo nivel.

A propósito, he incluido uno falso con muchísima sutileza. Premio especial para los que lo descubran.

Majomich 4/16/13 . chapter 1

Bueno que decir.. Yeih por fin pude volver a dejar mi review por aquí.. hace muuuucho que no lo hacía, sin embargo estoy con todos tus capítulos al día, y es que siempre que termino de leer me digo "hoy si dejare mi review" pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hago.. hasta que por fin!

Que mas que no te hayan dicho ya, AMO TODO LO QUE ESCRIBES.. quiero felicitarte por todos los capítulos anteriores que estuve ausente, que fueron igual de hermosos, entretenidos, trágicos y divertidos a no más, con este si me llegó la idea que el pobrecito se desvelaba para complacerla.. Aww mivo, hacen falta hombres así, que tal vez los hay, tampoco hay que despreciar, solo que muchos, como tu dices, son muy tímidos.  
Ahora la Historia Bonus.. tan tan, Dios me tienes cautivada por ello, y es por eso que hoy soy la primera en dejar el review.. a penas vi tu actualización deje mis pendientes para leerte. Es tan lindo todo lo que narras con Minefine7, que hasta una amiga me pide a diario que le cuente como va tu historia, ya sabes las eternas enamoradas. Me parece muy lindo y curioso de tu parte que hayas querido compartir esta historia, puesto que no cualquiera lo hace, y aunque no te conozco, te juro que los visualizo a ambos por los pasillos de la escuela conforme avanza la historia..

Perdón, perdón por explayarme mucho, pero eso ocurre después de estar callada mucho tiempo (culpo a los maestros por eso) Sin mas, como siempre felicidades!  
Nota: ¿Puedes creer que hace apenas como 10 capítulos descubrí que eras maestro? Había olvidado leer tu perfil, ahora me explico muchas cosas.

2/23/13 . chapter 21

Como se nota que soy de las pocas, que al menos aquí que son las 2 de la madrugada, sigue despierta, leyendo y comentando, jajaja. Por más cruel que sea la historia que ya casi me estoy imaginando por donde va, no puedo no mencionar que me encanta, y contigo paso como con tres etapas.. leyendo las respuestas, ya sabes me super emociono y que me siento la importante jeje, luego con el Shot que me dejas con el alma en un hilo, y por ultimo para rematar, sacarme la primera sonrisa del día con tus anécdotas.. te juro que realmente te imagine en medio de la intemperie muriendo de miedo.. cosas que solo a ti te pasan. Felicidades, continua!  
PS: Estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a las edades.. ya quisiera yo que pasaran 2 años y aun tuviese 16 :P

HachikoLovePaulinne. 7/25/13 . chapter 1

No tengo palabras. Mi favorito de todos los tiempos sobre Ranma y Akane. Gracias por compartirlo. Enserio creo que te amo Cx

Muchas gracias

MATT 4/26/13 . chapter 2

Wao! Este me gusto...me dejo sin aliento... Soy de los que siempre me he visto atrapado por la singular belleza de la peliazul, tal vez sea una tontería que me guste un simple dibujo verdad pero su particular belleza, su corte de cabello, su carácter, su agresividad, sus celos, su expresividad y su fortaleza, siempre las he asociado con mi esposa a la que tanto amo...jaja, con gusto y orgullo puedo decir que tengo mi propia "Akane Tendo"...y siempre le digo a ella que creo que todas las parejas tenemos algo de Ranma y Akane sin duda alguna...

4/25/13 . chapter 43

Profesor...antes que nada mis respetos y saludos, jaja!  
Primero: no he tenido oportunidad de leer todos los one-shots x falta de tiempo pero si he leído varios y me han gustado...este último esta muy bueno y pues espero que dure más jaja...  
Segundo: esta muy interesante su historia de como es que se ánimo a escribir fics XD, pues siempre hay algo que nos motiva

continuando: le comentaba que es bueno cuando tenemos una motivación y dobre todo cuando se trata del amor de nuedtra vida, a mi me sucede, no soy escritor, soy arquitecto al igual que mi esposa; yo gusto mucho de leer fics de Ranma ya que es mi serie favorita, lamentablemente a mi esposa no le atrae mucho aunque cuando quiere reírse un rato vemos algunos capítulos de los más divertidos en compañia de nuestra hija jaja y bueno, le doy la razón al decir que muchas veces en la vida nos suceden cosas más divertidas que las maquiladas por la propia imaginación jaja...es bueno saber que hay mucha gente que comparte nuestros gustos y aficiones y más emocionante aún poder comentar acerca de eso que nos gusta tanto como son los fics...  
Tercero: este último fic me ha gustado mucho jaja en especial por la personalidad que tienen nuestros personajes, esa tal ibuki me la imagino mucho a Kawashima Ami de Toradora por la manera de ver las cosas jaja, tienen mucho parecido, claro, Ami no era tan pesada como ibuki pero si algo sarcástica...en fin me gustó, porque realmente no me imagino a Ami dentro de la serie de Ranma XD, imaginese otra más enamorada de Ranma jaja! Eso si estaría genial...  
Bueno profesor creo se ya me extendí demasiado, le mando un saludo a usted y su familia, y pues espero poder un día de estos leerme todas sus historias y poder seguir comentando...salu2

Manuela-chan 1/21/13 . chapter 2

Uffff ke calor menos mal ke lo has terminao ahi

alexbonita 5/22/13 . chapter 9

hola otra vez, sabes aunque nos hiciste sufrir sentí, como poco a poco la historia me conmovía, cuando leí esta parte:  
"Por suerte, yo no creo en las estadísticas; creo en el amor", mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y aun cuando la historia se ponía cada vez mal, no podía dejar de leer, y mi ojos se esforzaban por no llorar, me gusto mucho también esta historia, la verdad me gusta tu forma de narrar las historias, muchas gracias y hasta otra historia, que de igual forma conmueva mi corazón.

Rutabi 1/26/13 . chapter 9

Ni habia podido acabar de leer el anterior y tu publicando mas xD haha esta bien no me molesta en lo absoluto :)  
Los dos con toques muy dramaticos el de Ranma Normal me revolvio un poco en los cambios de personajes contando sus puntosde vista pero la historia fue buena jamas se me imagino lo de la temperatura del agua como dijo Ranma creo q tambien soy algo mensa hahaha  
Pero me agrado como planteaste lo de Mousse y como expresaste los sentimientos de Ranma dejando ver los malentendidos de siempre de la pareja. Una queriendo ser insultada y el otro buscando modales  
En este capitulo hubo aun mas drama y entiendo q lo hayas hecho asi por haber tenido dolor de muelas, no conosco peor dolor aun.  
Con detalles q me hacen decir q fue un gran one-shot. La enfermedad la pensaste muy bien y como se recupero con esa confesion tambien me gusto porq no fue lo q en lo personal akane queria oir secretamente.  
Me imaginaba un shot corto dado el titulo pero me sorprediste con toda una historia parrafraseada.  
Buenas cartas las de Ranma y un gran argumento con el amor y el 10por ciento.  
Me gustaron y pues no tengo mas q decir q un gran aplauso y me quedo como una ansiosa lectora por ver otro one-shot que no estaria mal q fuera de humor  
atte:rutaba

Sweet-Gwendoline8 2/3/13 . chapter 11

Me gustan mucho tus fics!  
Saludos! n_n

Mnemosine624 2/18/13 . chapter 15

Con este oneshot me declaro ya oficialmente fan incondicional de tu originalidad y frescura. Siempre es un placer leerte, pero creo que te has superado a ti mismo ;)

4/25/13 . chapter 43

Desde que te descubrí que soy una incondicional de tus fics, pero lo que no esperaba era engancharme también a tus historias bonus! La de hoy, sensacional. Creo que no tengo palabras. Sólo decir que no he podido evitar sentirme identificada en muchísimas de las cosas que comentas :p

stmag 2/3/13 . chapter 11

hay lo ame... al principio estaba algo confundida después ya comenze a entenderlo y lo leí un par de veces más para que no me quedaran dudas  
que hermoso final  
esperare pacientemete el siguiente one-shot  
hasta luego :D

elena 79 2/7/13 . chapter 12

jajaja estuvo buenísimo , lo del edificio te felicito por tus one-shot me encantan ,sigue asi .

4/22/13 . chapter 42

es increíble como ranma a madurado ,pero muy dentro de nuestro ser siempre siempre tenemos un yo niño ,si no preguntenmelo , todavía a mi edad me pongo a jugar a las cosquillas con mis sobrinas en el patio de mi casa y a quebrar piñata con los niños de pre-escolar (peleándome con ellos por los dulces ,ellos son mis vecinos )pero en fin aveces quisieras regresar el tiempo porque al ser pequeños tiene sus virtudes , es increíble que haya madurado :) .  
Quisiera hacerle una pregunta :usted cree en el amor eterno como en los cuentos de hadas ? es cierto que existe? porque lamentablemente yo nunca en mi corta vida me e enamorado y nadie me puede contestar a esta pregunta porque no saben , así es la gente que me rodea :(.

Ni-chan Tendo 2/7/13 . chapter 12

*o* me encanta como escribes, tienes una imaginación, ya quisiera yo escribir como tu u.u...bueno espero que publiques otro pronto  
Saludos!

angelikitap4emmett 2/7/13 . chapter 12

Insisto! AMO tu forma de escribir! y contar las historias! excelente especial de san valentin! :) me encanta!  
Porfa sigue asi! me gustan dema los fanficts de ranma y akane!

3/1/13 . chapter 23

GANE *_* jajajajajajaa GANE :D jajajajjajajaja como me rei cuando vi mi nombre (seudonimo) jajajaja Me encanto! (siempre comento eso) pero estuvo increible este epilogo jejej mori con la parte "O te confiesas antes de la medianoche o te castigo por toda la eternidad y esta vez no estoy bromeando." jajajajaa la verdad q no vi venir eso de "el plan familiar" esta vez nabiki si que se paso! pero awwwww funciono! :D :D :D ranma todo un luchador! y akane jejej por fin!  
shampoo bueh... pobre pero ya tenia q terminar de entender...  
Cheverisisisisismo! y q bueno q tu familia ya este mejor!

3/21/13 . chapter 32

...T_T q clase de historia es esta?! :'( akane murio? ranma asi... uffff no quiero que se quede con esa secretaria 3 o lo que sea... pufff por favor sensei no seas así! ojala que minefine7 te castigue si haces un final feo :'(  
pd historia bonus... coincido... NO ES LO MISMO! Jajajaja

7/5/13 . chapter 63

solo te salvas por el adelanto que le diste a Ai , ahhhhhhhh ya quiero el final! mmm que ranma le de de su vida! noooo después les quedan menos años juntitos, pero muuuuuy buena historia! me gusta akane otra vez necesita ser rescatada...pero a su vez gran parte de ella no quiere ser salvada! y ranma entre el si y talvez es mejor asi...capitulooooooooooooooooo

Adyel-chan 6/18/13 . chapter 14

TT_TT me hisiste llorar , y yo no lloro TT_TT  
Exelente One-shot  
que bueno que le diste un final feliz W

RosemaryAlejandra 2/15/13 . chapter 14

Muy lindo! demasiadas emociones en esta historia. Felicidades sigue adelante. Escribes los mejores one-shots. Saluditos 0)

4/27/13 . chapter 43

Muy buen capitulo, ya esperaba que Ranma se diera cuenta la chica que es Ibuki, es una pesada y odiosa. Y muy bien que Akane le de una lección por ser tan tonto. Muy linda tu historia que como entraste al mundo de los fics, creo que esta es una oportunidad tanto para el escritor como para el lector, de recrearse y de poner en marcha la creatividad, creo que tienes una cualidad innata pues escribes muy buenas historias y sobre todo siempre encuentras la forma de hacerlas entretenidas y diferentes, creo que en un futuro podríamos ver libros escritos por ti, en cambio yo soy pésima para inventar historias je je . Me parece muy cómico eso que haces las historias para ella y cuando publicaste la primera con pistas y todo, ella no se haya dado cuenta enseguida, creo que esto a veces nos ha pasado a todos en donde puede estar frente y aun así no nos demos cuenta. Saluditos 0)

7/1/13 . chapter 61

Me gusto mucho eso de comparar a Akane con un torbellino, ciclón, tifón y con un huracán; ella es una chica un poco difícil de describir pues tiene un lado fuerte por así decirlo, es celosa pero también muy tierna y de buen corazón, siempre piensa en los demás y mas cuando se trata de Ranma hasta su vida pone en peligro. ¿Saffron? eso no me lo esperaba... En cuanto a la historia bonus también sucede que mi hermanita es la que dispone de la televisión, se la pasa viendo películas de princesas y también Phineas y Ferb. Saluditos 0)

Massy13 3/2/13 . chapter 24

jajaja en serio me lo pregunto...de donde se te ocurren este tipo de cosas? jajajaja definitivamente que habría que examinar ese cerebro y ver de que manera funciona porque salen cosas increíbles de allí. Cierto que me pierdo por ratos...pero tus historias nunca las dejo de leer, siempre guardo un tiempito para leer, el que pocas veces me ajusta para dar review...pero nunca salgo decepcionada de detenerme a leer.

3/21/13 . chapter 32

Ok...ni cambiando de escritor para la historia de Ranma y Akane tenemos un fianl como se debe? jajaja por favor, ni la nueva generación nos desea dar ese gusto estamos mal.  
Estoy soportando con mucha paciencia...nada de decepciones por favor...! jajaja saludos

4/26/13 . chapter 43

jajaja en esta historia me he reído mucho con las historias bonus...es mas, me puse a recordar como caí leyendo fanfics...fue hace tanto tiempo! Pero aunque eso no lo recuerdo, si recuerdo cuando leí su primer fanfic, el de cocinera por amor; y pensé: "Vaya! si que es un fanfic fuera de lo común y eso que he leído por toneladas..."  
En fin, una adicta de los fanfics y un escritor que escribe muy seguido y muy bien, que mas puedo pedir?  
Y para terminar...al igual que Minefine7 me he leído todos y cada uno de los fanfic de Ranma y Akane, así que ya no me siento sola con respecto a eso!  
Saludos!

6/4/13 . chapter 54

¡Me encantó la historia! algo tan raro, extraño y retorcido...hasta me quedé pensando en mi propio anti-mundo y como serían todos mis conocidos...  
Y la historia bonus...¡esa se merece un premio!, me he reído y disfrutado ambas historias mucho, mucho y como la cereza del helado hace mención a una de mis series favoritas, ¡Cuánto amaba ver a la niñera!, en fin, si es de calificación para mi esta lectura se lleva el 100%  
Saludos

2/13/13 . chapter 14

oh dios por un momento pense que si la matarias, hasta derrame lagrimitas por eso, muy buena historia sigue asi :D

Lectora ofendida 2/17/13 . chapter 16

A ver si os enteráis de una buena vez. Si Rumiko Sensei, la verdadera Sensei, no casó a Ranma y Akane al final es por una simple razón: porque sabe muy bien que esos dos como pareja solo dan risa pero jamás funcionaría su matrimonio. Podréis inventaros todos los finales alternativos que os plazcan pero dará igual. La historia es la que es. Shampoo posiblemente no se quede con Ranma pero Akane tampoco. Eso seguro. Y no estoy dando una opinión subjetiva. Es la descripción objetiva de la obra de Takahashi os guste o no.

AkaneSayumi 2/18/13 . chapter 17

No entiendo porque siempre dicen que Ranma se debió haber quedado con Akane, cuando sabemos que es desde mi punto de vista que nunca se supo con quien se quedo, pero yo aun así me quede conforme con el final del manga aunque muchos critican y critican que ¿Por qué Rumiko pusiste ese final? si la autora lo decidió así, yo me siento bien y estoy de acuerdo. A parte desde mi punto de vista, si se hubiera hecho la boda entre Ranma y Akane en el ultimo capitulo del manga, el final hubiera sido muy normal y sabemos que esta historia no tiene nada de lo normal xD pero en fin, si queremos cumplir nuestro sueños de verlos juntos para eso tenemos los fics :p ahí ya hacemos el final que queramos xD saludos :)

minefine7 2/18/13 . chapter 17

Hoy no sé si perseguirte con mi mazo por generarme tanta expectativa para nada o felicitarte por tomarte a risa lo de lectora ofendida. Cosa que yo no hice y estuve muy tentada de hacer un racconto de las escenas del manga en donde queda muy claro que lo de Ranma y Akane es amor verdadero. Vamos con un par de ejemplos:  
-Tomo 25, parte 2 (así lo llama la edición de Glénat) cuando Ranma vuelve de pelear con Herb. Akane primero lo espera muy preocupada en la puerta y luego cuando finalmente lo ve lo abraza con fuerza (dejando a Ranma en shock).  
-Tomo 25, parte 10 Empieza la saga de Ryûgenzawa que ocupa todo el tomo 26 y que está plagado de romanticismo sobre todo el final cuando vuelven a casa de la mano.  
Podría seguir porque hay muchas más pero para no aburrir antes de cerrar este comentario no me quiero olvidar de la batalla contra Saffron que hubiera sido un final a todo orquesta si no fuera porque Rumiko -para mi gusto- la ruinó en las últimas páginas.  
Ps: Creo que este review quedó más largo que tu último fic.

3/8/13 . chapter 27

Eso de que Akane tenga un arma que le permite ganar todas las discusiones me parece muy envidiable; pero bueno teniendo en cuenta tu capacidad argumentativa me tendré que seguir conformando con el mazo :).  
Cuándo tú y Gohan empiezan a teorizar sobre Dragon Ball se enredan en un debate eterno y más ahora que se estrena la nueva peli y no paran de hablar del súper saiyan God.  
Mi pequeña Bulma tiene buen gusto con los "muchachoches".

3/24/13 . chapter 33

Esta historia simplemente me encantó, ya lo sabés porque mientras la escribías no podía evitar ponerme a leer para ver si las cosas iban cómo yo esperaba o no, jajaja... En cuánto a tu preocupación por utilizar un recurso muy gastado como el de la pérdida de la memoria para justificar los años de separación entre otras cosas, creo que puedes estar muy tranquilo porque el modo en que lo empleaste ha sido muy coherente narrativamente hablando y cuándo un recurso argumental está bien utilizada nunca es repetitivo.  
PS: Dejá al pobre Ibuki no existir en paz.

3/25/13 . chapter 34

El hecho de que hilaras en una misma historia todas las anteriores me da mala espina es como si quisieras dejar de escribir fics. No te lo permitiré y te aviso que te saldrá más barato seguir con esto que pagarme un psicoanalista para que me cure el trauma que me causó Rumiko y su final.  
Te contaría cómo aprendí a nadar pero ya lo escribiste...

5/15/13 . chapter 49

Me acuerdo cuando me mostraste el borrador del fic que lo único que tenías redactado (aparte de todo el plan de los ocho años) era esta frase dicha por Akane: "Tonto, toda una vida es lo que nos queda por delante" y me encantó porque siempre disfruto mucho las historias circulares como esta. Luego, cuando iba leyendo cada capítulo, pensaba: no importa lo que pase porque todo desembocará en esa frase.  
En cuanto a la historia bonus, todavía no entiendo cómo estuvimos más de una hora buscándonos cuando estábamos tan cerca uno del otro. Sobre el mate, no creo que esta vez tengas problemas porque desde que los nenes empezaron el cole lo fui reemplazando poco a poco con el café con leche al punto de pasarme semanas sin prepararme uno.  
¿Qué será de la vida de señore sole?

6/9/13 . chapter 55

Amado mío, no elegiste el mejor momento para burlarte de la regla. Peor para tí porque puedo asegurarte que justo la que llamas tan tranquilamente "la regla alegre" no es. No creo que haya kit antirregla que te pueda salvar.  
PS: Odio los fics en donde hay más humor que romanticismo y los crossover. Aún puedo tolerar los UA (incluso he leído algunos fics muy buenos).

Hikari chan 2/18/13 . chapter 17

Para ayuadarte a clarar dudas ranma se enamoro de akane por que es una chica tierna y testadura que nunca lo quiso matar si se dan cuenta del pasado de ranma habian unas cuantas chicas enamoradas de el pero la mayoria queria matarlo. Por la parte de akane ella le pregunto si queria ser su amiga no le dijo matar a losdejo ESA explicacion.

KarynaD 2/18/13 . chapter 17

Hola leandro-sensei como estas espero que bien , me he leído todos tus fics pero no había tenido la oportunidad de dejarte uno y me pareció que ya era hora de escribirte, la verdad tienes una manera de escribir tan fresca y agradable que te sientes cómodo a la hora de leer y me gustan mucho el humor de tus historias y eso me agrada , bueno lo que me impulso a escribirte por fin un review fue el cap anterior y ahora este , la verdad me considero una Pro-Akane ya que con ella me identifico mucho no es por que ella sea agresiva ni marimacho nada de eso es por la actitud y ese carácter fuerte que tiene en el trancurso del anime y es que asi soy yo y mi manera de ser .  
Con respecto a Shampoo pues ella no me agrada pero no la odio la veo como un personaje mas que siempre les hace la vida imposible a nuestros protagonistas , ademas pienso que entre los fans de Akane y de Shampoo siempre va a ver cierta rivalidad y la verdad es que cada persona tiene su propia opinión y el personaje que mas les gusta o desde su punto de vista tienden a elegir cual de las chicas seria perfecta para Ranma , la verdad y para serte sincera ya esto esta mas que decidido y visto y por mas que Rumiko Sensei haya dejado inconclusa la historia deja claro que cuando Ranma y Akane hayan arreglado sus Problemas se casaran esta mas que claro, como siempre digo los que se pelean mucho se gustan es mas que obvio .  
Bueno me despido nos leemos en el proximo Capi .  
Te mando un Saludo desde mi querido país Panamá :D

maxhika 2/20/13 . chapter 18

Hola Leandro-sensei! En serio, no me canso de admirar la brillantez de tus historias, son únicas y muy pero muuuuy originales, tienes idea de que tan fuerte me haz hecho reír? Sólo espera a que los carros de mis vecinos dejen de chillar XD jajajajajajajajaja, no inventes, jamás, jamás de los jamases me hubiera yo imaginado algo como ésto, los animales que cayeron a la poza de Jusenkyo y salían convertidos en humanos... Qué horror! Ya me calmé U.U ¡Nah, no es cierto! sigo con mi ataque de risa, se me a a romper mi cajita de la risa como a calamardo, pero bien valdrá la pena...  
Ya... creo...jajajaja... no, espera otro rato...  
Me ha encantado este one-shot, y el final fue encantador, ranma posesivo? No, creo que akane sigue somnolienta, jajajaja... y respecto a la posdata, es cierto, nunca se dañaría a un animal, podemos matar a los personajes humanos, total, ellos abundan más rápido XD  
Gracias por este momento de risas, carcajadas y llanto (causado de tanta risa) saludos, leandro sensei n.n

3/23/13 . chapter 33

Aqui otra vez sensei! y lo prometido es deuda :D Como decir sobre este capitulo: LO AME! :3 estuvo precioso, me encanto! Todo todo todo! De principio a fin, hermoso! Me he quedado sin palabras para describir lo grandioso que ha sido esta historia de tres capitulo, fue espectacular! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh simplemente genial! Sensei, las novelas mexicanas reviven a los protagonistas que estab bien muertos, jajajaja, no se creo que recuren a la hechiceria y esas cosas, lo que usted ha narrado aqui ha sido lo mas coherente, y no se pero siento que usted ya lo tenia planeado desde que la historia se le ocurrio. El capitulo fue muy romantico y bello, simplemente me encanto, asi como dice mi mama Re te harto XD por eso me caia bien Yuko; cuando lo lei lo de la pulsera mi cerebro se puso a trabajar de inmediato y me di cuenta de donde salio el nombre :D Oh estoy de acuerdo con la nueva ley de Ranma, jajajaja, si vale la pena. Por cierto, en su nota de autor del capitulo anterior sobre lo de tendidoay saotomida, creo que si XD  
Sensei usted es genial con sus historias, son muy buenas y originales como ninguna :D  
Lastima que no hay historia bonus u.u espero que descanse mucho y vuelva con ideas tan unicas como solo usted sabe hacerlas.  
Le mando un cordial saludo a usted y a su hermosa familia n.n

5/6/13 . chapter 46

Hola de nuevo, sensei! Este primer capítulo ha sido muy melancólico, nostálgico, una vida rutinaria para Ranma durante 8 años (casualmente en mi país sigue siendo 06 de mayo) Lo de akane me sorprendió pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo de bob esponja O.O de verdad la caricatura existe desde 1995? Impresionante... Bueno, volviendo a la historia, pude sentir la tristeza de Ranma al leer ésa nota, pero como usted dice, todo se va a escarecer en el siguiente o siguientes capítulos.  
Historia Bonus: yo no soy muy fijada en la ortografía cuando la trama me atrapa, creo que dejo la gramática, puntos, comas. acentos, signos a un lado cuando la esencia de la historia me gusta. Yo aprendí a escribir un poco mejor gracias a un amigo a quien también le gusta mucho escribir, él tenía más errores ortográfícos que yo y digamos que yo era como su lectora, le señalaba algunos pero al tiempo también aprendía y yo mejoraba con los míos. Observaciones por aquí, observaciones por allá, pero tenía que leer otra vez su escrito porque la primera vez que leía un capítulo suyo me atrapaba, perdiendome en las aventuras que él relataba y cuando me preguntaba si había encontrado fallas yo le decía que no le había puesto atención, que me diera chance de leerlo una vez más pero esta ocasión siendo más observadora. Me gustó muchisímo lo de: «El idioma no pertence a ningún escritor. Es el escritor el que pertenece al idioma»  
Saludos sensei para usted y su hermosa familia. Cuidénse mucho. Saludos desde México n.n

Shiroki-san 2/19/13 . chapter 18

¡P-chan!  
Me encanta  
Mi novio para San Valentín me regalo un hermoso peluche de P-chan :D  
Jejeje Ranma es lindo celoso :3  
Por eso me encanta la relación de los dos, por eso también me gusta mi otra pareja favorita son tan parecidos (Suigetsu y Karin de Naruto)  
Me encanta con demasía entrar al rango de Ranma y encontrarme una nueva actualización de estos one-shots :D

6/25/13 . chapter 60

¡Sensei! ¡Yo no conocía Maison Ikkoku! Vi una imagen y pensé que así tenía que haber terminado Ranma.  
Y bueno hoy es comentario cortito porque ya debo dormir :P  
Saludos Sensei

Jacquesita Saotome 2/22/13 . chapter 20

ohhhh me encantan tus historias, y esta no ha sido la excepcion... me dejas con una curiosidad que ni te cuento... yo tambien tengo mis pequeños... solo que a mi gohan le gusta dragon ball y eso, pero se va mas a ben 10... es decir no es tan fanatico de los animes... en cambio a mi pequeña que recien cumplió dos años le encanta ranma 1/2... sobre todo p-chan... jajaja le dice "p-chancho" jajajaja es una ternura... me identifico mucho contigo... continua la historia porfa... un beso a tus pequeños...

Guest 3/2/13 . chapter 24

Pensaba que era de Caballeros del Zodiaco pero no aparece Shiryu. Igual muy bueno. Lo que no entendí muy bien es por què si la tal AKne es su prometida, tiene que confesarse.

mire2006 3/2/13 . chapter 24

Buenísima, excelente colección de one-shots :D  
La verdad es que los fui leyendo mientras los publicabas y esperé al último para escribirte el review, sorry xD no soy muy buena en esto.  
Creo que sabes (tengo mala memoria xD) que me encanta cómo escribes (y si no te lo dije antes, ahora lo sabes xD), me encanta el estilo animado que utilizas, es como si estuvieran "vivos", me refiero a que los "veo" mientras voy leyendo, cada escena. Es genial :D  
Me encantó que los agruparas, es genial ir leyéndolos así.  
Y como soy mala para los reviews, no se me ocurre otra cosa más que decirte que esperaré tus próximas historias con ansias :D

3/7/13 . chapter 26

No quería dejar un review hasta que la historia estuviera completa, pero no pude contenerme T_T estás a punto de destrozarme los nervios xD es maravilloso!, no puedo contenerme más de saber qué rayos le dio a Ranma... está tratando de apartarla de él por una razón poderosa y no quiere que sufra?, las ideas vuelan por mi cabeza... estaré esperando atenta la continuación! T_T

Saludos! ;)

darcy129 3/7/13 . chapter 26

no se si es triste o no el final de este capitulo ero como dijiste espero a leer el final feliz

Kikko 4/18/13 . chapter 33

"Candidate for President" concluded very nicely.  
I like the details you put into this short story. Such as:  
Ranma used the "famous Saotome technique his father taught him"... essentially running away lol. This shows you are well versed in the workings of "Ranmanian" world.  
Also, the description you put, something like "who would thought feel so good imitating the birds again", when Akane punt Ranma in the air, is simply hilarious.  
Overall, very well done. You tie the whole misunderstanding at the beginning, where the variation of the "Ukyou" name on the bracelet, ended up being "Yuko" and became Akane's name after she lost her memory is very clever. I also like the fact Ranma knew Yuko was Akane all along, and attempted to get her to remember him again. It only proves more that Ranma's love for Akane makes anything he does for her possible. )

4/21/13 . chapter 41

Another great story. I love how you make that Ranma still have listened to Akane's every word even though he should have fallen asleep due to total exhaustion. I also like how Akane can so easily understand Ranma's Ranmazombiesco language, pretty much his lazy mumblings. Ranma is so sweet in working so hard to give Akane what she needed (not necessarily that she wanted since Akane is not materialistic). And Akane for still keeping her faith in Ranma. Overall, sweet and funny fic. Good job! Your are writing is very creative. Looks like I finally caught up in reviews, right at 300. Congrats.

5/16/13 . chapter 44

Nabiki:  
"You know, sister, that every time I meet someone new, I feel the terrible temptation to strip him of all his possessions ..."  
Akane:  
"Oh, I see. Basically you have some morality. You think it wrong to steal a hobo."  
That crack me up.  
I agreed with Nabilki, clay figures of Ranma and Akane kissing would definitely be a piece of art.

x-AiHiwatari-x 3/7/13 . chapter 27

Hola sensei n-n llevo trato montando guardia esperando la conti del capitulo xDDDDDDDDDD y al fin me lo he leído (no podía ir a dormir sin saber que pasaba).  
Por todos los dioses ranma saotome, ¿por semejante tontería, te enojaste? no se si reírme o matarte xDDD 7-7 si sera idiota el muchachito 7-7 Lo que provoca el amor, perdonar las mensadas del otro, sean las que sean, aunque entiendo a akane xDDD estuvo lindo el final, cada vez que ranma le daba la razón y akane ganaba se me ensanchaba una gran sonrisa :3 ¿Solo por esa noche gano ranma? debio de ser empate que cree ranma ¿que akane no experimento también? xDDDDDDDD Claro que me conmueve que llore ranma T_T ya que es raro que pase...  
leandro-sensei 27 (y los futuros one-shots que vengan) Rumiko-sama 1 (el crear la serie) xDDDDDD  
Yo no peleo por eso xD para mi los dos esta igual de guapos (ranma e inuyasha y súmele a rinne *o*) y claro que no bostezaría, es obvio que ganan los de dragon ball xDDDDD aunque creo que algunos personajes tienen a su equivalente en la serie contraria xDDDD definitivamente otra pelea, otros rounds xP.  
Felicitaciones, como siempre ha sido un placer leerlo, nos vemos hasta la próxima historia :D

3/13/13 . chapter 29

Hola :D primero debo admitir que en la parte:  
"Había que ser muy desconfiado, inseguro y ridículo para caer en una trampa tan sencillita…  
-Akane, -su voz resonó por toda la casa- ¿quién es IBUKI?"  
no se porque pero me mato de risa jajajajaja xDDDDDDD sera porque exactamente así es ranma xD  
se que me voy a ver más inocente que él, pero entonces ¿si paso? si no, no le hubiera dicho eso ¿cierto?  
y akane no se hubiera ido así del dojo ¿verdad? hasta yo ocupo aveces explicaciones con manzanitas xD  
me alegra que nabiki le haya dicho la verdad a ranma, tarde 7-7 pero bueno... claro que akane vale mas que todo el dinero del mundo *o* Me pregunto que pasara en la conclusión, porque ya no se vale llorar para que lo perdonen xDDDD ni usar en neko-ken xDDDDDDD esperare con ansias y paciencia :P  
Awww que linda historia montañosa me alegra que las montañas sobre todo no tengan padres entrometidos xD y que lo que quieren van por ello :P Tiene una gran imaginación sensei n-n  
nos vemos en el prox. capi.

4/22/13 . chapter 42

Jajajajajaja ¡Ibuki! xDDDDDDDDDDD en mi corta vida he tenido que tratar con "ibukis ibukis" 7-7 solo las he ignorado pero como me hubiera gustado sacar un mazo metálico y darles en toda la cara... Noooooooooooo ¿por que ranma defendió a esa? dígame que tiene una buena razón u-u y jajajajaja en tu cara "ibuki" con eso de que los japoneses les encanta ponerle sufijos al final de sus nombres, aunque a todos nosotros se nos olvidan (o los dejamos de lado) a la hora de escribir los fanfics xDDD los únicos que he visto que se hablan sin sufijo, son ranma y akane e inuyasha y kagome :3 pero pues claro ¡si son novios!.  
Casi me da un ataque al leer "Fin de la primera parte." Quiero continuación T_T supongo que tendré que esperar pacientemente :c.  
Historia bonus: awwwwwwwwwwwww *o* -suspira- es tan lindo poder leer una historia de amor verdadero, me da ánimos y esperanzas *-*, que después de todo el amor existe, supongo que aun soy joven, debo esperar xD.  
Yo quiero saber cuando supieron que les gustaba el anime, y cuando, después de tantos años decidió escribir one-shots de ranma y akane para su lectora ideal :3 por cierto, creo que usted había comentado que era de argentina, ¿Minefine7 también es de argentina? ¿o se conocieron en España? Yo bien chismosa verdad, perdone u-u pero si no es mucha intromisión, me gustaría saber n-n  
Muchas felicidades a los dos, creo que ya se lo había puesto, pero lo repito, son mi ejemplo de pareja perfecta *-*.  
Sobre los estudios x-x quería platicarle que resulta que tendré examen el 30 de abril (aquí en México ese día se celebra el día del niño, no se en España o:) y a mi maestro se le ocurrió ese día, solo para recordarnos que ya no somos niños 7-7 así que deberé estudiar y del fanfic pues escribo casi renglón por renglón :c T_T espero tenga paciencia y la espera sea recompensada n-n.  
Hasta la segunda parte :D saludos a toda su familia.

6/4/13 . chapter 54

OH Sensei -hace mil reverencias- !Es usted un genio *-*! jamas deje de escribir por lo que mas quiera, por amor a su familia *o*.  
ME FASCINO, que puedo decir, le podre miles de caritas felices para que vea todo lo que me gusto *-*, se supera en cada fic, y cuando creo que he llegado a mi nivel de sorpresa, usted me sorprende nuevamente, vaya creo que jamas llegare al fin del nivel.  
Bien yoiko no era la prima sino kodachi o.o y hachiro ryoga por kami-sama, no me lo esperaba y mucho menos que las aguas de jusenkyo ¿te hagan un enfermo mental? Eso explica el comportamiento de todos, aunque sigo enojada de que ranma besara a kodachi 7-7. Me gusto el anti-Ranma, así todo malvado, *-* que sexy x3 y el que fuera a buscar a Akane para matarla, se me hizo tan romántico... o.o (espero no ser yo la loca). Cierto el mas cobarde del mundo, no lo había pensado xD Awww Ranma-CHAN se interpuso a los disparos awwww y la escena en la cueva, tan hermosa :3. Jajajajajajaja los dos salieron volando xDDDDDDDDD y el final no me lo esperaba :3. Todo salio mejor de lo que imagine, MILLONES DE FELICITACIONES *-*  
Historia bonus: Jajajaja yo siempre muero en counter-strike, dígale a gohan si no quiere darme unas clases XD estaba mejorando (ya lograba llegar a la bomba) pero mi lap se empezó a llenar de cosas y era elegir dejar el juego o borrar todas mis cosas entre ellas las de -Ranma-Inuyasha-Rinne- Así es, extraño jugar counter-strike XD. A la edad de su hijo todavía jugaba barbies ni por la mente me pasaba lo de tener novio y mire hasta donde ha llegado la relacion de videl y gohan ¿acompañarlo al baño? O-O. Lo de los avioncitos de papel me recordó el cortometraje "Paperman" es de disney y esta muy hermoso, se lo recomiendo, si no lo ha visto.  
Hasta la proxima historia n-n :D.  
Ps. No se preocupe no abandonare el fic de deseos, solo que estas dos semanas son mis ultimas de clases, el estrés esta al 100, y mágicamente es cuando se me ocurren más ideas, ya llevo algo del capi 8, pero no la mejor parte ;) solo espere un poco mas x-x. (Por cierto al rato tengo examen xDDDD).

6/22/13 . chapter 59

Konnichiwa Sensei :3  
Prologo: Lo sabia anticlímax no tenia nada que ver con la odisea, el nombre solo fue porque alargo la historia xD. Que irónico XDDD.  
Fic: ¡Oh Por Zeus! *o* Me encanto, no se como describir lo que sentí, como si me hubiera enamorado *-* es que awwwww :3 se me hizo TAAAAAAAAN romántico, (creo que ando de buenas xD) y cuando Akane sale de la flor ¡ame esa escena! y lo que Ranma pensó :3, y lo que le dijo al final de que la besaría aunque dijera que No *o* (con esto perdono a Ranma por haber besado con cinta a kodachi xD la memoria que no me falla xDDD). Y el final como me Fascinan Cómico *-* (se nota en mis fanfics, ¿irónico verdad? xD) jajajaja que irónico, que con una ironía le ganaran xD y la vio desnuda xDDDDDDDD Akane no se debería de enojar porque Ranma la vio, ya lo ha echo muchas veces antes, si no por mentir que a ella es a la única que ha visto desnuda, aunque cierto... la gata no cuenta XDDDDDDDDDDD  
Historia bonus: Pues yo no daría mi brazito a torcer, nunca lo hago, así que si el apagador esta muuuuuy lejos de mi no me levantaría a a pagarla, que la apegue el otro total, puedo dormir con la luz prendida xD que sufra el otro (muajajaja). Y si soy la primera en dormirme la apagaría primero jajajaja. :P.  
Comentarios: Jajajaja eso explica porque le gusta nuestros comentarios tamaño sermón xD. Pues así como describe a gohan, me encanta hablar :3 creo que soy la extraña combinación de personalidades de sus hijos xD (Soy un peligro X3).  
Ps1: En mi universidad hay un maestro de la academia de Física que sus exámenes hay que resolverlos con los personajes de Dragon ball xD. Que irónico, usted los usa en metáforas y yo en la practica xD.  
Ps2: Tuve que investigar que eran perdices xD Que hay argentinas, chilenas, peruanas, blancas, rojas, etc. etc. ¿Las ha comido? ¿Ha que saben? por cierto hay perdices ¿en japón? xDDDDD Que ironia xD.  
Ps3: "Que irónico", es la segunda muletilla que aprendo en uno de sus fanfic's xD la primera es "Ibuki, ibuki" palabra que maxhika y yo usamos mucho como código secreto para referirnos a los y las Ibukis Ibukis xD.  
Ps4: Telémaco parece que dice: ¿"Te le marco" al numero de celular? jajajajajaja xD ok no .-. me dio el simple, su one-shot de hoy me puso feliz :3  
ps5: ¿Que irónico verdad? xDD

Ran-chanx 3/11/13 . chapter 28

hola senseisoy una fan y seguidora de sus espectaculares fanfics! o desde hace tiempo los leo y debo decir que me encanta y que me hice una cuenta aqui solamente para poder comentar y darle las gracias por hacer tan buen trabajo! me muero de la risa cada vez que leos sus historias ! :D amo a ranma y akane y sus fics son de lo mejorr! no puedo esperar para ver la siguiente parte "Desprometidos" jajajaja me mori de la risa y me encanta eso de que akane confie en Ranma ahora que estan casados :DDD Ah, por cierto, debo decirle que el "El Gran Secreto de Ranma" casi me hizo caerme de la cama mientras lo leia xDDDD  
Buenoo muchos saludos y una vez mas gracias! *-* seguire poniendo reviwes de ahora en adelanteee :3

sombra 3/16/13 . chapter 30

Jajajajaja amé la historia y todo ! Gracias!

kikyo taisho 3/20/13 . chapter 31

hola señor leandro-sensei solo keria espresarle lo maravillosamente encantada ke estoy con sus historias siempre tan originales y confundiendome a cada momento pero dandome miles de ideas de lo ke pudiera seguir en realidad escrive usted genial es meravilloso leerle y ahora de ka comensado un nuevo shot me he kedado entre confundida, asombrada y anciosa para seguir leyendo y saver ke les paso a la paraja maso famosa de nerima como para ke ranma, osea ¿Ranma?, sea candidato a presidente y me gustaria saver ke ocurriria en el devate  
bueno sin mas ke desir se despide de usted su ya fiel lectora kikyo taisho ke pase exelente dia/noche  
sayonara

Guest 3/21/13 . chapter 32

Por qué mataste a Akane?! DX  
Eres malooo! jajajaja  
Odie a Yuko, me carga! XD  
Saludos!

nina 3/23/13 . chapter 33

Bueno este es mi primer review pero no el primer fic que leo, de hecho los he leido todos y espero con ansias que lleguen tus actualizaciones, gracias por tan imcreibles fics que me han hecho llorar a mares y reir a carcajadas.  
Gracias por tu dedicacion por que se nota en cada verso de tus fics, no dejes de escribir. :3

LadySc -Maaya 3/26/13 . chapter 34

Reealmente los ultimos 4 dias me la he pasado leyendo tus shots y he quedado encantada por varias razones:  
1ro. Eres hombre y es extrañisimo verlos por aqui, en los años que llevo aqui los que eh visto los cuento con una mano me sobran dedos, es refrecante ver tu perspectiva masculina en las historias y claro minefine7 echara su granito de arena.  
2do. Me encanta como te refieres a tu familia en las historias bonus, admiro mucho eso y por lo que dices, debes tener una familia hermosisima, los mejores deseos xD y que bulmita aprenda a nadar sin despeyejar a nadie, me sono muy akane realmente.  
3ro. Los shot sensillamente estupendos, este del presidente me hiciste dudar, siempre pense que la secre 3 era akane lol cuando dices que murio, la confucion xD pero menos mal que la tortura me duro poco y el siguiente cap estaba listito.  
Realmente, muchas gracias por compartir tus historias familiares con nosotros, como tus fanfictions, gracias tmb a minefine7 les deseo lo mejor yyy claro que sigas escribiendo besos a la familia.

Akyfin02 3/30/13 . chapter 35

no cabe duda que adoro tus one-shots, enserio son de mis favoritos.  
Soy nueva en la pagina, leyendo tus fics fue que animé a crear mi cuenta en fanfiction y escribir los míos. ¿Para cuando el siguiente?  
PD: por lo que he leído, se ve que tienes una familia super genial leandro-sensei

4/7/13 . chapter 38

jejeje ya me he dado cuenta de las repetitivas tecnicas que usa para ponernos en jaque en cada fanfic. Debo admitir que en los finales de cada fic suyo lanzo una sonora carcajada recordando lo revuelta que esta la historia, cosa que me hace querer leer la siguiente y decir ¡que buen fic!, ¿qué le puedo decir? siempre me sorprende, sensei, con cada final extrañisimo que, con gusto, leo casi a diario, esperare el proximo capitulo  
PD. mañana entro y yo tampoco he hecho tarea

4/11/13 . chapter 39

¡No es justo! yo quiero tener un maestro que sea fan de anime como usted ( esque soy una estudiante incomprendida, no conozco a mucha gente que vea ranma, ¿puede creerlo? a muchos no les gusta, deben estar locos, en fin, muy buen final del fic, jejeje me encanto lo de nabiki. Y su historia de amor con minefine7, qué romantico ya espero la segunda parte, lo sé soy muy chismosa s  
bye, saludos  
PD. (por su culpa me echaron de la escuela por no hacer la tarea...

TsukiNoHikari90 4/11/13 . chapter 39

Hola! Me gustan mucho tus historias. Leí todos los one-shot hace unos días y me encantaron, son muy originales y entretenidos. Y las historias bonus! las disfruto mucho ) Me gustó el final de esta historia y espero saber pronto como sigue la historia bonus. Felicidades por tu linda familia. Saluditos.

Lu4AVG 4/10/13 . chapter 39

Wow, generalmente no dejo comentarios o "Reviews" pero como comentar es agradecer, un aplauso, realmente me encantan sus historias, y confesando soy hombre, cambiaría el orden de preferencias a Humor, romance, tragedia jejeje XD, no deje de escribir, no tengo idea de la hora actual de España ( podría checar pero, pss total) pero en México uso sus historias como "Un cuento antes de dormir" pues me encanta la comedia, y de paso sobreponerse al "trauma-sindrome Rumiko" me ayuda a dormir mas en paz(con mayor tranquilidad). La historia bonus ahora es la que me tiene en suspenso, muchos hombres, me incluyo, somos así hasta que decidimos cambiar las cosas jejeje (nada como tener pareja ;D) podría seguir desahogándome, pero ya veo todo lo que escribí. Termino con un larga vida al humor y los finales felices ( la realidad ya es lo suficientemente deprimente como para hacernos eso la fantasía ¿no?), animo y suerte.

5/11/13 . chapter 48

Lo admito, es trampa, pero no me gusta sufrir con el suspenso, es lo único que no tolero, por eso leo de corrido por igual un one shot que una historia de varios capítulos o la isla del tesoro (yo ho, yo ho, the pirates life for my) pero decidí que si asegura el final feliz, tanto trama valdría la pena y ya leí los 3 capítulos... me arrepiento jajaja, mea ahogaba en el segundo capítulo, solo me perdono por el respiro del final de este último cap.  
la verdad siempre me adivino los finales de las películas, series, libros, etc...(sin presumir) pero los finales inesperados se vuelven siempre mis favoritos, algo que a conseguido, gracias por eso, no espero menos de esta historia, la verdad me encanto como finalizo el de Ranma candidato a presidente. Pero no me haga caso, estoy loco, ya se dara cuenta de eso ... creo que rompí de nuevo la promesa de no extenderme y ser conciso jajaja, bueno creo soy algo redundante XD solo uso en mi defensa que tengo un trauma con los piratas desde hace mucho. no solo gracias a Stevenson. me despido con un: le juro, ultima ves que escribo una biblia de review... así que aprovecho  
Rum is the power, Rum is the key, Rum is the thing that will set us free  
Rum, Rum, Rum, Yaarr, Rum, Rum, Ahoy.  
Rum, Rum, Rum, Yaarr, Rum, Rum, Give me more Rum!  
encourage and lucky

7/14/13 . chapter 64

Ya hasta había olvidado la trama de la historia, pero recordé conforme avanzaba.  
con esto 2 semanas, mitad del trayecto :P  
Si, la verdad siendo hombre y con la ciencia, uno cae en muchos dilemas, "¿y si solo estoy enamorado pero se me pasara pronto?" ¿y si el amor es una ilusión del humano para perpetuar la especie..." ilusión, perpetuar... vivir.  
Irónicamente mi novia, mas bien su madre, me regalaron un libro, sobre la teoría del origen de la vida, del camarrada ruso Alexander Oparin. Parece que todo en este universo es como las burbujas de un vaso. se juntan aleatoria mente, y pareciese que, a veces, cobraran vida y trataran de mantenerse unidas y volverse mas grandes... si nada parece tener dirección, sentido, si la mente y el alma son una ilusión... pero podemos sentir. los sentidos nos hacen disfrutar después de todo. Siento una emoción cuando doy un beso correspondido cargado de emociones, y adquiero satisfacción y felicidad. Bueno. si todo es una construcción de la mente, pero somos cocientes de esto y podemos manipularle. Quiero construir mi definición de amor como los mas hermosos versos que mis sentidos me an dejado percibir. Eso no es que tenga sentido, es darle un sentido. Si en el amor quiero creer, y deseo construirlo con acciones y demostraciones de afecto, comprometiéndome a mi mismo a hacerlo por siempre. Por la naturaleza de nuestras almas así se sera. Existirá lo que queramos que exista. Ya lo dijo Descartes no? :P  
Al final de todo, si creo en el amor... porque quiero y puedo sentirlo. saludos animo y suerte sensei.  
PD : no quiero leer lo que escribí porque seguro esta almo mal expresado, pero ya me da igual. seguro le dejo una fe de erratas en el próximo comentario.  
Pd 2 : si. tal ves necesito ayuda psiquiátrica XD o que opina? son mis traumas

Shana 4/17/13 . chapter 41

Me encanta la coleccion... Me gusta mucho la aptitud de tu niña me le mandas saludos! :D

elpatolocosisi 4/22/13 . chapter 42

Voy a ser completamente sincero. En un principio la verdad que no me gustaron las historias que ibas escribiendo, pero por no tener nada mejor que hacer de todos modos seguí leyendo cada vez que aparecía un nuevo capítulo acá o una historio en fanfiction.  
"Lamentablemente" cada vez me fui acercando más y más y ahora la verdad que espero con ansias una actualización de esta serie. No son historias serias o largas, pero definitivamente son muy originales y divertidas.  
Es la primera vez que me pasa eso con algun escritor, en general cuando algo no me gusta de comienzo se mantiene de esa forma.  
Las historias bonus que agregas al final le dan un toque especial a los capítulos. He disfrutado enormemente como tu relación con tu esposa (están casados, no? no recuerdo si lo mencionaste) fue desarrollándose.  
En fin, espero no tomes a mal este comentario, es solo que la mayoría de las veces creo que ser completamente directo es más simple y mejor que sólo escribir que me ha gustado tu historia.  
PD: yo soy estudiante de la UBA P

Guest 4/28/13 . chapter 43

Genial. por donde empezar? pues me atrase un poco, hace una semana que no meda una vuelta por acá, y , wow, muchas ideas acumulas y poco facilidad mía para expresarlas... mmm... bueno en resume: acuerdo con minefine7, odio la superficialidad de las cosas (mi hermana estudia diseño y ambos coincidimos: apesta (irónico y/o contradictorio XD), referente a los 2 ultimos fics. 2. que bien que sea tan romántico. 3. también creo que no puedo juzgar a nadie, pero las historias que no conservan mas que el nombre del personaje ¿wft?. si por algo leo fics de ranma 1/2 debe ser por algo ¿no? ( creo que todos nos identificamos en algo respecto a esa serie) 4. conforme leía y escribía esto olvide y me reburuje (dicen que esa palabra es rara ¿ es cierto?) así que para no alargar y aburrir a nadie. 5. no deje de escribir, gracias por las historias me encanta que me haga reír tanto. animo y suerte.  
Pd: cuando no tengo flojera me gusta respetar las reglas ortográficas que pueda o conozca XD aquí esta el signo de interrogación que falto al inicio ¿ ;P le prometo que el siguiente comentario sera mas corto y conciso. saludos

johana 4/29/13 . chapter 44

Me gustan mucho tus historias

eternalminami 5/14/13 . chapter 49

Tus historias son muy buenas y si que sufrí con esta... pero me animó a comentar fue tu bonus... me sentí totalmente identificada con todo... es como ver parte de mi vida allí... gracias por tus historias!

Skidzeez 6/21/13 . chapter 56

¡Bravo! cada capítulo tiene algo que te atrapa :) me gustó mucho la verdad :)

Miztu-chan 6/10/13 . chapter 56

Hoy me animo por primera vez a escribirte. No se por que antes no lo hice, pero hoy tenía tantas ganas que aquí me tienes.  
He leído todos los capítulos; al principio fue un laberinto de escenas, pero conforme aparecieron los nuevos capítulos fui llevando el hilo de cada historia. Sube, baja, tropieza, se levanta y salta; así leo cada una. Más emocionare no pueden ser.  
Y no te preocupes porque nadie te escriba un comentario en algún capítulo, siempre hay alguien como yo que ha divertido con el.  
Lamento si no comento seguido, pero no se me ocurren palabras para describir lo que siento al final de una aventura.  
Saludos.

6/21/13 . chapter 59

¿¡Eres profesor!? Fabuloso. Tengo una vaga idea que clases impartes pero... Mejor dime.  
En mi caso, mi nivel de timidez ha pasado de un 90/100 a 40/100. Todo un récord. Pero le agradezco a mi empleo y mis jefes; han cambiado tantos aspectos de mi vida.  
Ahora puedo mantener una conversación más allá de un "que bien"; sigo siendo mujer de poca charla. Dice mi madre que es porque no tengo tema de conversación; yo pienso que es porque no me interesan los temas que sacan…

7/14/13 . chapter 66

A veces recoger plimps se vuelve una carrera; debería ser una licenciatura. Saber el momento adecuado para hacerlo o sino te mandan a volar por Nerima.  
Y no recuerdo haber tirado alguno a la hora de escoger, al contrario lo hice cuando ya estaba dentro, después de arrepentirme por estar ahí y no en dónde suponía tenía que estar.  
Saludos sensei.

Ibuki 76/12/1989 chapter 100

Primero fue la intuición masculina pero no me preocupé. Luego, fue Hachiro y tampoco me preocupé y ahora...vas a por mí. ¿Despedida? ¿De verdad? !SI SOY INDISPENSABLE! Ya volverás de rodillas a recontratarme y ¿sabes lo que te diré? Que te vayas a freir espárragos. Nunca se aprecia lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Mira que prescindir de una actriz polifacética como yo...

D-Uzumaki 6/21/13 . chapter 58

Bien...antes que nada quiero decir que amo tus historias en serio...más esta serie de one-shots , que son jodidamente originales,pero además también tus historias independientes de Ranma y Akane, y comento hasta ahorita (porque llevo leyendo esto desde el num. 20) porque hasta ahorita le entendí más o menos a esto de tener una cuenta además de que mi computadora tiene virus...etc. etc...pero en serio soy tu fan! tus historias son geniales!, y adoro las histrias bonus de verdad  
Saludos :D

hikarus 6/19/13 . chapter 58

Hola sensei me gustó mucho como mezclaste el mítico de Ulises con ramna al igual que Ulises ranma estaba destinado por los dioses a estar separado de su amor  
Ranma apesar de que antiero el quito todos sus sentidos el nunca perdió el amor que tenía por akane era su razón para vivir  
Sabes es muy lindo saber que alguien te ama así que de verdad sabe quien eres y que no se deja llevar por las apariencias sino lo que hay en tu interior por eso supo akane que el antieroe no era su ranma  
Me disculpo por no haber seguido es cuando esto escribo trato de no leer fics  
Bueno de ahora en adelante dejare mis comentarios ya que te admiro mucho  
Desde la tierra del café te envío buenos deseo  
CES

7/6/13 . chapter 63

Woooo sensei que capítulo más triste por un lado akane murió en jusenkyo y renacido como una chica fría y sin sentimientos, el chico de la trenza esta disputo a todo por recuperar a su amor perdió  
Wooo ya se por kina esta tan vieja cambio años desu vida para recuperar algo de humanidad de su amado safron  
Tu si que eres mala ranma no puede morir así de verdad que no el no se puede dar por vencido apesar de estar muy mal herido tiene que levantarse y buscar la firmo de darle un beso de amor akane y de ese modo recupera a la akane de la que el se enamoró  
Este capítulo me facinoooo  
Tu nunca nos dejas de sorprender, sabes para mi es un placer leer tus one shot  
Bye  
Ces

maxifine7 6/24/13 . chapter 59

No lo puedo evitar... La tentación de ser el review 500 es muy fuerte. Así que aquí voy a escribir algo, cualquier cosa, lo primero que se me ocurra aunque no tenga nada que ver con la historia narrada: "Ranma Saotome, el estudiante japonés, ganó la carrera de los 100 metros".

znta 6/28/13 . chapter 61

saffron don't tell me that her new boyfriend was saffronn

darkengel-sora 7/9/13 . chapter 64

jamas espere que fuera saffron xc te sigo desde que eran diferentes one shots xD fue genial cuando los recopilaste

rosi ramiez 7/8/13 . chapter 64

HOLA estuvo genial el fic me emociono tuvo de todo es usted un buen escritor, gracias por compartir su historia saludos!

Candy 7/29/13 . chapter 69

Hoooolaaaa!mi nombre es candela pero me gusta candy me engañaste yo creia que era lemon pero por suerte era de reposteria jejeje(y no,no soy pervertida for you information)salu2 de iop


	71. Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, se div 1

Introducción: Esto es una continuación de _Ranma Saotome, candidato a presidente._ Podéis releerla si queréis o no. En el fondo solo hay que tener en cuenta un par de detalles. Ranma se ha lanzado por razones un tanto extrañas a la carrera política y ha alcanzado el puesto de máxima responsabilidad en Japón. Akane, le ha ayudado activamente como colaboradora y ahora es la primera dama. Por razones de la trama, estuvieron separados mucho tiempo en el pasado.

* * *

Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, se divorcia.

Secretaria 4 ha escrito:

Misión cumplida, señor, Akane ya está en casa.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro, ha escrito:

¿Quién?

Secretaria 4 ha escrito:

Lo siento. Ha sido un lapsus. He dejado a secretaria 3…en su cama.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Mejor. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Secretaria 4 ha escrito:

Nerviosa. Como todos. No le ha gustado mucho la idea de que fuera justo yo quien le acompañara.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

No te preocupes. Ya se acostumbrará. Vuelve aquí; que te necesito.

Secretaria 4 ha escrito:

Estoy de camino.

* * *

Media hora después.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Me siento fatal. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Pronto. Tengo que arreglar el desaguisado que has armado.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Desaguisado? ¿Desde cuándo hablas así?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Desde que se te da por vomitar encima del primer ministro de Paraguay.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Presidente…no es igual.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Primer Ministro, Presidente…Lo mismo da. Por suerte secretaria 4 ha regresado rápido y se ha desenvuelto muy bien.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

No has tardado nada en encontrarme una reemplazante. Y encima guapa. La gente habla. ¿Era realmente necesario buscarse una primera dama suplente despampanante? ¿Te he hecho algo para que me humilles así en público?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Sí, romper la regla número uno de la política. Quedarte embarazada a mitad de mandato.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

No estoy embarazada.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Vale.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

QUE NO LO ESTOY.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Vale.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Tofu dice que estoy agotada. Un par de días de descanso y me devuelves mi puesto.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Vale.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Ranma…no puedo dejar de notar que la puerta está cerrada con llave.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

¿En serio?

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿No pretenderás mantenerme recluida el resto de mandato, no?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

No, eso sería secuestrarte. Muy poco original. Solo hasta que renuncies. Quedaría mal despedirte.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Quieres que renuncie a mi puesto de consejera solamente? ¿O también al de primera dama?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

¿Hay diferencia?

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Te noto agresivo.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

No sé por qué debería estarlo. Llevamos tres meses sin relaciones y estás embarazada.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡Déjame salir o rompo la puerta!

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Rómpela con cuidado. No querrás hacerle daño al bebé de Pe-chan.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Solo le haré daño a una persona. Como hoy no andas muy fino, te daré una pista: SERÁ UN MAGNICIDIO.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Mira, Akane. En tu estado prefería no ponerte nerviosa pero Secretaria 4 no ha salido de la nada. Cuando el Primer Ministro detecta un comportamiento extraño entre sus subordinados, contrata a gente que se ocupe de los trapos sucios. Te ha visto con Ryoga. Tengo las fotos.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Me espiaste? Si serás imbécil…espera un momento, ¿subordinada? ¿Eso soy para ti? Después de esto, nuestro matrimonio está destruido. Cuando compruebes que te has equivocado, no vuelvas a mí pidiendo perdón. Ni esperes de una Akane como yo que guarde las apariencias públicamente. En cuanto escape de aquí, no volverás a verme.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

¿No pretenderás encima hacerte la víctima? Eres la protagonista del mayor escándalo rosa de la historia de este país. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que hace tres meses que no nos vemos por culpa de la gira internacional! Te han visto vomitar y verán la tripa crecer. Seré el hazmerreír del mundo entero.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Por última vez, enciende una cámara de seguridad y lee mis labios: ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Da la casualidad que me he tomado la libertad de extraerte sangre durante el último entrenamiento. Ya ves, la patada en la nariz que se me fue de largo ayer, no fue tan accidental como te hice creer. El jefe de pediatría del Hospital Infantil del Estado dice que hay un 99,99% de posibilidades de que estés preñada.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Si prefieres creerle a Tofu y Secretaria 4. Cásate con uno de ellos, Ranma-chan.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Soy Primer Ministro. No tengo derecho a fiarme de otra cosa que no sean los hechos.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Es un hecho que me has perdido. Y también es un hecho que tendrás que llamar a un carpintero. ¿Puertitas enclenques a mí? Por favor. La próxima vez, secuéstrame en un búnker.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

No habrá próxima vez. Cómo has dejado muy en claro antes, hemos terminado, p&ta.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Podrás tacharme de infiel injustamente y confiar en los demás y no en el 0,01% científicamente hablando que apoya la realidad. Pero no me insultes.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Te insultas tú sola, actuando como una geisha.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Sigues en Tokio?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

No. Estoy reunido con el Ministro de Defensa y los americanos que nos vendieron el sistema defensivo tan caro que te conté el otro día.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

No le llames así a Nabiki. Odio que menciones a la gente por su puesto en lugar de su nombre. Será Ministro de Defensa pero es tu cuñada también.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Perdón, exsecretaria 3. Es una manía de la que no me puedo despegar.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Voy para allá.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

No puedes. Ya te pondré los puntos sobre las íes mañana.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Entraré por la fuerza.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Estoy en un sitio de máxima seguridad. Jamás lo lograrás por las malas. A propósito, he comprado un vestidito precioso para la nena -¿Te dije que era nena, no?-. Como tío, tengo que hacerle un presente. Me han ofrecido bordarle el nombre gratis y me ha parecido buena idea por si se pierde…que se perderá seguro, dados los genes. ¿Ya has pensando en alguno?

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

De nombre, dolor de estómago. Apellido, Saotome…por ahora. Te quedan pocas horas de vida.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Destruir una base militar entera? Eso me suena repetitivo. Ya lo has hecho con un hospital. Y según recuerdo no llegaste a pillarme.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Hoy es diferente. La otra vez me contuve un poco. Temía que el estruendo afectara tu salud. Estoy entrando.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

No sé yo si recomiendan mucho pegarle puñetazos a unos misiles con las manos desnudas a primerizas durante el primer trimestre de embarazo.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Lo único embarazoso que encuentro aquí, es que un "gran artista marcial" se escude de su mujer tras unas bombitas de nada.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Lo siento. En un rato termino. La negociación con los americanos súbitamente se ha tornado ventajosa para nosotros. No puedo irme ahora. ¿Podrías al menos ponerte guantes para doblar los cañones de los tanques? Podrías hacerte una herida. Ya sabes, una madre no debe perder sangre. Podría bajarle la tensión a los dos. Y déjate de hacer tanto ruido que con esos golpes monstruosos que pegas, no hay quién negocie nada.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Me has llamado "monstruo"? Deberías medir mejor cómo llamas a tu verdugo.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Mira cómo tiemblo. La base es enorme. Jamás sabrás dónde estoy exactamente.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Recuerdas quién te regaló ese móvil, amor mío?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Sí, p&ta. Fuiste tú. Simulando amarme.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Recuerdas también quién te lo configuró, amor mío?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Tú. Y deja de llamarme así. Si lo leo, es más difícil captar el tomo irónico.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Pues resulta que me olvidé de mencionarte que viene con una aplicación de gps. Muy útil si lo pierdes.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Entiendo. Imagino que estarás ya tras la puerta amarilla, entonces. Será mejor que interrumpa la reunión.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

No hace falta. Ya la interrumpo yo.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Bruta. Casi me matas del susto. Te esperaba por la puerta, no atravesando una pared de adamantium.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¡NABIKI! ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Ranma?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Demostrarles a los tontos americanos que el sistema de defensa que le vendieron a tu marido no vale tanto como dicen. Ya que hasta una débil y enferma japonesa se lo puede cargar sin armas ni planificación previa. Gracias a ti me han devuelto el dinero que pagué y un plus bastante gordo a cambio de que guardemos silencio sobre este incidente.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Y Ranma?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Está en el baño. No para de vomitar desde hace una hora. Parece que lo que cocinaste ayer os cayó mal a los dos.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Te has inventado todo lo del embarazo y los celos de Ranma para regatearle unos yenes de pacotilla a los americanos?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Es tu culpa. Ranma lo hubiese resuelto diplomáticamente. Pero lo has enfermado con tu plato especial de aniversario de ayer. Tuve que encargarme yo con mis propios métodos. Estem…¿por qué seguimos hablando por móvil?

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Porque eres despreciable. No pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra en la vida.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

¿Yo, despeciable? Pues tú eres una amenaza para la seguridad nacional. Te has cargado la base militar más importante del país.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Ranma me dijo: "p&ta"…bueno…tú. Pero yo creía que era él.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Me debes 7.000.000 de yens.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

Y tú una disculpa.

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Lo siento. Ahora paga.

Secretaria 3 ha escrito:

¿Dónde lo prefieres? ¿En la cabeza o en el culo?

Ranma Saotome, Primer ministro ha escrito:

Ak…Akane…¿Por qué estás apuntado el mazo hacia mí? ¿No pretenderás usarlo con tu frágil hermanita?...por favor…no…, estoy embarazada. Sí, eso. Embarazada. ¿No le pegarías a una mujer embarazada, verdad?

* * *

Dos horas antes de ser descubierta por Akane, en el mismísimo momento en que ingresó a la sala de prensa, la mediana de las hermanas Tendo esquivó a tres de las cuatro "sardinas" que intentaron entrevestirla, haciendo gala de unos graciosos movimientos de cintura. Técnica un tanto melancólica que había aprendido para no dañarse cuando se desplomaban los cuerpos voladores de los rivales derrotados por sus familiares. Pocos pasos después, otras cinco "sardinas" le salieron al paso para correr la misma suerte. En lo privado de su mente, Nabiki solía referirse a los practicantes de la noble profesión periodística con aquel apelativo despectivo: "sardinas". Y eso es lo que parecían, enlatados y apretujados más de doscientos ejemplares de la fauna encuestadora en un cuartito de apenas seis metros cuadrados. La joven Ministra de Defensa miró en todas direcciones. Primero a las luces todavía tenues y después a las ausentes botellas sobre la tarima y a su superficie descascarada de hojas por el viento de una ventana entreabierta. Todos esos datos juntos solo podían tener un significado. Que había llegado a tiempo.

En el fondo, nada sabía de lo que ocurría exactamente pero su natural olfato e intuición (femenina, por suerte) le había llevado a encender la televisión minutos atrás y enterarse de la conferencia de prensa que había convocado su cuñado sin avisarle a nadie del partido. En un cuartito pequeño sobre el lateral derecho de la sala de prensa, se lo encontró solo, rendido, ojeroso. No parecía él mismo. Ni se asemejaba al fuerte muchacho que en el pasado vencía a cualquier enemigo ni al hombre que en el presente hacía frente a todos los ataques políticos con presteza y valentía. Más bien se le veía hundido. Culpable.

Cuando este le vio, intentó levantar la vista. Solo las pupilas lo consiguieron. El resto, la cabeza y el puño que la sostenía se quedaron fijos en su sitio.

-Nabiki –le comenzó a hablar sin dejar aquella pose de derrota-, voy a tener que renunciar…

-De eso nada, mentecato –le interrumpió Nabiki-. No importa qué hayas hecho, se puede arreglar. Confía en mí.

Ranma Saotome estaba curtido en más de mil batallas políticas pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico inocente del que Akane se enamoró. Por supuesto que aquel muchacho dócil e inseguro creía en ella y su fenomenal capacidad manipulativa. Pero el otro no lo hacía. El hombre, el político, el hombre de negocios, porque un político no deja de ser en el fondo un señor que hace negocios en nombre de la política, aunque parezca un juego de palabras cruel. Ese último se desengañaba muy fácimente. Hacía años ya que no creía en los milagros. En el amor quizá ganara el más noble, pero en la política…siempre lo hacía el más fuerte.

-No se puede. Esta vez he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Demasiado hondo y demasiado evidente. No hay salida. De hecho, Toyama y su equipo económico ya lo saben.

Nabiki le dio una enérgica palmada en el hombro. Con todas sus fuerzas y con pasión. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pequeño cosquilleo que lograba infligirle en su todavía musculosa espalda le despertara del sueño derrotista en el que se había autosumido.

-Olvidate de Toyama. Ese, gracias a Dios, es más tonto que tú. Dile ahora a tu cuñada favorita lo que te ocurre.

Ranma sonrió. La palmada se había efectuado con precisión quirúrgica. El suave cosquilleo se sentía muy similar a las caricias de Akane. En el fondo, tenía lógica: una suave caricia de Akane tenía la misma potencia que la cachetada más fuerte de Nabiki.

-Es irónico que me hayas descubierto justo antes de confesarlo todo públicamente. La verdad es que esto me pasa por actuar a tus espaldas.

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos. Sus palmadas podían ser débiles pero su tono amenazante cuando se enfadaba se encontraba a la par del de Akane.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

-Acepté la propuesta de los americanos de hace dos meses. Esa que a mi me pareció tan barata pero que tú rechaste sin incluso pararte a explicármelo. Ahora resulta que faltaba contabilizar los impuestos, gastos de traslado, trabajadores, materiales. El precio solo era por la tecnología. El costó es diez veces mayor del que creía. Toyama tiene planeado dar una conferencia en tres horas -en cuanto tenga los datos de las facturas-, para despellejarme públicamente por el despilfarro que significará en época de crisis. Antes prefiero salir yo y explicar que soy un inútil honrado que cometió un error y renuncia. Aún si anulo el trato y les pago solo la indemnización, la base ya está construida. No tengo forma de hacerla desaparecer en tan poco tiempo.

Nabiki se frotó los ojos, engrasó las neuronas y respiró hondo.

-Es decir, ¿que solo necesitas que haga desaparecer en dos horas una gigantesca base militar de última tecnología, recupere el dinero que ya has pagado y encima encuentre la forma de salir ganando algo de pasta yo? ¿Eso es todo? Será mejor que sea la última vez que subestimas el poder de una Tendo furiosa o acabarás mal con Akane.

Ranma entreabrió los labios. Pensaba interponer un último `pero´ que murió ahogado ante la enérgica actitud de su cuñada.

-Ah, ah –levantó el dedo índice y se le puso sobre la boca-. Silencio. Limítate a desconvocar la rueda de prensa y dejarme tu móvil. A propósito…no tienes buena cara. ¿No estarás enfermo?

* * *

Dos horas después Nabiki se frotaba el trasero adolorido mientras todavía volaba por los cielos de Tokio. En rigor, podía haberse librado, contando la verdad pero en tal caso, se hubiese perdido la posibilidad de que su hermana y cuñado hablaran de un tema pendiente. Quizá saliera mal, pero era necesario. Seguir postergando el problema solo lo agrandaría.

-Akane, –respiró hondo Ranma para disimular su estado ánimico y que todavía se encontraba mareado- acabo de leer todo lo que te escribió Nabiki. Y-yo…lo siento. Es mi culpa. Lo ha hecho por salvar mi pellejo político…bueno, y el suyo.

-Da igual…no estoy enfadada por eso.

Ranma le secó el sudor de la frente y arrancó un trozo de tanque que se le había enganchado en el vestido sin notarlo. Así, acalorada y jadeante se veía más bella que de costumbre. El viento, ese diminuto dios jueguetón y un poco hentai, porfiaba por levantarle las faldas con sendas bocanadas de aire para luego acariciarle las entrepiernas. Y lo hubiese conseguido si antes, el humano celoso, no hubiese posado sus manos sobre la cintura de su mujer y hubiese ejercido cierta presión sobre la tela.

-No me mientas. Ya no somos niños en el cuerpo de adolescentes. Puedes contármelo. Se te nota triste.

-Lo estoy –repuso Akane- pero no es por eso. Déjalo. Se trata de una tontería. Ya se me pasará.

Los restos del búnker destrozado se mantenían en silencio. Un caño medio colgando y retorcido por la furia de la peliazul, era el único elemento que amenazaban con interrumpirles cuando, de un momento a otro, se precipitara al suelo. Ranma retomó la iniciativa antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Akane, yo también quiero.

La mujer del hombre más poderoso de Japón se giro hacia su marido, sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Romper la regla número uno de la política. Tengamos un hijo.

-No seas tonto. No puedes ocuparte de un país y de un bebé al mismo tiempo. Te perderás sus mejores momentos. Crecen muy rápido ¿sabes? Si te descuidas unos meses, capaz que no llegas a cambiarle ni un pañal.

-Entonces renunciaré.

Dijo esto con firmeza. Convencido y convenciendo con las palabras. Sin embargo, en frente no se encontraba un inocente votante. Era su mujer, la que le conocía casi desde que nació, porque entre los cero y los dieciséis años, poco había madurado.

-Amor mío, los dos sabemos que aunque quieras no puedes. Tu trabajo es demasiado importante. Más que tu felicidad o la mía. –Ranma asintió con la cabeza al oir estas palabras-. Y también que se me está pasando el arroz. Tengo más de cuarenta. Las otras primeras damas tienen hijos de diez o doce años.

-Sí, lo normal es tenerlos antes. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con el tema de Yuko y a mi me han elegido muy joven. Si esperas unos años, terminaré el mandato y…

-No…no quería creerlo, pero todo esto me abrió los ojos. Lo mejor será que nos sigamos con esta pantomima. Sé que seguirás ligado a la política, después de esto. Siempre seré un estorbo o una aliada política. Nunca la madre de tus hijos.

Ranma se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Anclado en un querer escapar de sí mismo y no poder. Así de pesada era la carga política que le atenazaba al puesto.

Su mente política elaboró al instante un plan de acción. Confesaría que se había comportado con egoismo y luego juraría con frases y hechos, ir reduciendo el grado de ensimimamiento en su propio yo para abrirse más a la pareja. En el fondo, el tema era otro aunque intentara disfrazarlo. Él no quería tener hijos y ella sí. Así de triste. Así de claro. Y ahora, por culpa de la temática de manipulación elegida por Nabiki, su concepto de familia había sido descubierto por su mujer y también sus estratagemas para conseguirla: usaba la política como excusa. El primer ministro descubrió en ese instante que no le quedaban más opciones: le tocaba dar el brazo a torcer o tirar la pelota para adelante con falsas promesas (su especialidad como político de profesión).

-Tienes razón, Akane. Lo siento. Soy demasiado egoísta…

-Para ser un buen Primer Ministro, tienes que serlo –le interrumpió sin dejarle continuar con su plan de manipulación-. Buena suerte, amor.

Akane estiró las puntas de los pies para ponerse de puntillas y poder encajarle un beso en la mejilla cargado de amor y despedida. Luego el 95% del cuerpo de Akane se retiró del sitio de la ruptura matrimonial. Solo quedaba de ella, el 5% restante, unos trozos de carne colorada, su corazón partido, que descansaban imaginariamente en el suelo, junto a un tacho de basura, a la espera de que un barrendero los tirara por la mañana en el interior del recipiente junto a los restos de proyectiles y cohetes teledirigidos.

-Espera, Akane yo solo quiero que seas feliz –llegó a intentar disuardirle Ranma desde una ventana.

Los labios de la mujer de pelo azul mintieron por última vez al artista marcial devenido en Primer Ministro.

-Lo seré; no te preocupes. Y cuídate.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

El primer tercio de la historia ha sido una repetición de situaciones y procedimientos pero ha valido la pena. Si la cosa ha salido como pensaba, habéis llegado al final con la guardia baja y creyendo que se trataba de una historia humorística. En el próximo capítulo, Secretaria 4 intentará aprovechar la oportunidad. A propósito, ya no existen Ibuki ni Yuko. ¿Alguien me sugiere algún nombre nuevo para la rival de Akane?

* * *

Historia bonus

Y yo más.

Siguiendo con la descripción costumbrista sobre mis enemigos sociales iniciada en la historia bonus pasada, he de aclarar que el padre del amiguito de Gohan no es ni mucho menos mi polo opuesto. De hecho, hasta nos solemos llevar bien. Yo hablo poco y nada y él, el gran especialista en todas las áreas de conocimiento, habla por los dos. Desde luego no somos almas gemelas pero nos complementamos bien. Él tapa con sus palabras mis vacíos melancólicos y yo con mis esporádicos "ajás" le lleno gradualmente el ego. No es lo ideal…si tengo la más mínima chance de escapar la tomaré sin dudarlo…pero…digamos que puedo sobrevivir a la charla sin que la cordialidad se pierda. Todo lo contrario sucede con mi verdadero archienemigo en las conversaciones. Se trata de una mutación horrible del espécimen descripto en el capítulo pasado: el sabiondo ostentoso. A este hombre o mujer, generalmente mujer por suerte, no le basta con saber "todo sobre todo", tiene que además demostrar su valía con posesiones materiales o familiares. Aunque sea un muerto de hambre que le debe dinero a todo el mundo, aunque no tenga trabajo y la gente cruce de calle al verle por miedo a que le pida prestado más monedas, este tipo de persona siempre dispone de la última versión de todo: móvil, consola, ipad, cuchufleto 2000, android mega super actualizado, el portátil de 8 gb de memoria, botas, bolsos y un larguísimo etcétera. Puesto que su vida es horrible ya que gasta diez veces más de lo que puede para mantenerse actualizado, desarrolla la necesidad patológica de ostentarlo. Ante su enfermizo accionar el mundo se divide irremediablemente en dos categorías que le odian por igual. Los primeros, los desafortunados que no están a su nivel tecnológico o de moda. Los que, por tanto, en mayor o menor medida él desea que le envidien. Los segundos, los que están por encima y tendrán que aguantar cómo, él, con su extenso saber sobre el tema en cuestión, justificará su elección: "Ahhhh, es que ese portátil tiene Windows 8 que es una mierda igual que el Vista. El modelo que yo tengo, el anterior, es el de Windows 7, el único que vale la pena". Consejo: jamás de los jamases hablarle de Linux. No pienso explicar por qué ya que me demandaría demasiados párrafos, tan solo confiad en mi en esto y no hacerlo.

Ambos tipos de personas tendrán que aguantar sus eternos comentarios mordaces. "Uy, esas botas están fuera de moda" o "Uy, esas botas nuevas son incómodas, que lo sé yo". "¡Qué pantalla tan pequeña! Te hará mal a la vista". O a la inversa, "¡Qué pantalla tan grande! Ese modelo es bueno lástima lo del problema de la baja nitidez…y la batería…uyyy". Da igual lo que argumentes o si no argumentas, siempre tendrá una respuesta o un comentario despectivo para todo lo tuyo y elogioso para lo suyo. Por suerte, siendo padre y no madre, no suelo estar en la situación de que ostenten la grandeza de sus hijos y critiquen la pantalla poco uniforme de los míos. Batalla eterna e inútil que incluso se traslada a las jóvenes generaciones. También agradezco a los genes, que los míos sean inmunes cada uno a su manera a estas cosas. Gohan, con su enorme ingenuidad no entiende una indirecta ni una directa como un ataque a su persona y es, por tanto, feliz. Y Bulmita, bueno, ya la conocéis. Es una pequeña Nabiki. Sus venganzas son terribles.

Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, queda explicar el meollo de la historia bonus. ¿Qué pasa cuando el susodicho individuo no logra deducir en qué categoría se encuentra su presa? En fin, cuando en lugar de envidiarle socialmente o despreciarle, se le ignora olímpicamente. Pues, no lo tolera. Más aún si les contesto: "bien por ti".

El pobre se me queda mirando con cara de "¿Cómo que _bien por mi_? Te he dicho que mi mujer es guapísima, mis hijos sacan en todo sobresaliente, mi nuevo móvil tiene un botón de teletransportación para el usuario que se detecta por medio de una pantalla de huellas dactilares y mi coeficiente intelectual es de ciento cuarenta y uno. Si piensas que me superas en algo, demuéstralo y debatiremos durante horas y si piensas que no, defiéndete y debatiremos durante horas". Y esta es la razón por la que somos enemigos sociales acérrimos: odio debatir durante horas y menos, por cosas que ya tengo claras. No se trata de humildad por mi parte. Es arrogancia extrema. La verdad es que soy muy poco materialista. Las cosas literalmente me molestan. Lo poco que tengo, por tanto, ha pasado un control extremo de calidad por mi parte hasta ser catalogado como "esencial para sobrevivir". Y lo mismo con las personas. Me rodeo de los esenciales. Minefine7 me es imprescidible. No hace falta demostrar su valía. Incluso, me manejo así con el dinero. Si tengo 10 en mi cuenta y necesito 9, soy feliz. Si tengo 1.000.000 y necesito 1.000.001, soy infeliz. Matemática pura que este individuo no es capaz de entender y por tanto…me agobia con infinitas preguntas para poder determinar mi "status".

-Vengaaaa, dime que modelo de móvil tienes.

-Un Nokia. Aunque Minefine7 me lo cambió por un Samsung.

-Ya, ya. Esa es la marca. Pero dime el modelo. El mío por ejemplo es un Samsung cuchufleticus 2013/7. El último que salió.

-Se nota que te gusta. Bien por ti. Bueno, me voy.

-Espera, ¿Y el tuyo?

-No sé el modelo.

-¿Cómo es?

-Cuando aprieto un botón me deja hablar con Minefine7. Sospecho que hay que cargarlo. Igual no. No me hagas mucho caso.

-Jaja –sonríe a desgano y pasa a otro tema de controversia-. He leído un chiste en mi portátil de 8gb el otro día en el que salía un tipo igualito a ti.

-Ajá.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Freezer (el hijo) se sacó cinco `sobresalientes´ este curso. ¿Y Gohan?

-Más de los que quería.

-¿¡Cómo puedes sacar más de lo que quieres?! –me grita mientras se le descompone levemente el rostro.

-Considera, y no tengo idea de por qué lo hace, que cada sobresaliente equivale a una bola de dragón hallada. Estuvo llorándole al profesor dos horas porque le dio más de siete bolas del dragón, lo cual es una aberración desde su punto de vista.

-Claro –sonrie por fin al encontrar un punto de competencia-. El tuyo cursa "alternativa". Allí siempre ponen sobresaliente.

-Ya me dirás cómo mando a "religión" a un niño que cree que en el infierno hay un gran camino de la serpiente y los ogros son buenos.

-¿¡Qué…?! Estem…¿Cómo va, Bulmita? ¿Ya aprendió a nadar con manguitos?

-Sí.

-Le costó un montón…¿verdad?

-Sí

-Androide 18 (la hija) nada rapidísimo ahora. Claro, aprendió el año pasado.

-Ajá.

-Me ha costado un pastón, pero contraté al mejor profesor de natación.

-Bien por ti.

Y de fondo –no lo dije antes pero la conversación se desarrolla en la piscina- se oye la risa diabólica de mi hija mientras le saca con su estilizado estilo pecho medio ancho de ventaja a Androide 18 que trataba de seguirle el ritmo haciendo gala de un más que aceptable estilo `perrito´.

-Bueno, me voy a casa. Me espera Lunch (la mujer). No sabes lo bien que cocina. Cuando se quedó sin trabajo, ya llevábamos un año saliendo, no iba a decirle: "ahora que no ganas nada, vuélvete a tu país". Al final me decidí a casarme con ella cuando me preparó una un pollo a la Maryland. ¿A que acerté?

-Parece que sí.

-Es un plato muy difícil de cocinar.

-Seguramente.

-Le queda mejor que a un chef.

-Bien por ti.

-Ojo, no la quiero solamente por eso. También me limpia muy bien la casa. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo decidiste que te ibas a casar con Minefine7?

Por mi cabeza pasan infinidad de recuerdos. Aquella primera vez que le vi tomando apuntes, los paseos por la zona de la facultad, las interminables horas leyendo juntos. El nacimiento de Gohan y su cara de desconcierto al ver cómo era realmente el mundo real. Las dos líneas tremendamente rosas que nos dieron a entender que Bulmita ya existía en su vientre. Y mucho más atrás, unos doce o catorce años antes, su rostro mojado en una tarde lluviosa. En ese momento no llegué a pensar que me casaría con ella. Tan solo que no deseaba separarme de Minefine7 nunca jamás.

-Hace mucho. Fue una cuestión de ángulos yutapuestos, complicidades y fragancias…

-Ya, ya –me interrumpe-, pero…¿sabe o no sabe cocinar un pollo a la Maryland?

Lo dicho, somos y seremos enemigos acérrimos, condenados a no entendernos. Al que quiera saber la respuesta, solo puedo decirle que quizá sí sepa, quizá no, pero desde luego esa capacidad no entra en la ecuación de la atracción que siento por ella.

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Ai (cap. 69). A mi también se me hicieron largos los seis días. No hay excusas. Lo tenía escrito y me distraje con cosas en esa otra vida rara e imprevisible que tengo, la real. No hay más que decir.

Tu sospecha de que no era realmente un lemon me ofende…por supuesto que si me lo propusiera sería capaz de escribir un lemon…¿Eso es cuando en la ceremonia del té, se lo beben con limón, no?

Sí, he visto esa película. Con Minefine7 en Madrid. Me acuerdo que me gustó mucho. Angustiante por momentos pero decididamente del estilo de trama que me interesa. Hablando de eso, no es mala idea escribir un crossover conjunto.

Estimado MATT (cap. 69). Bienvenido otra vez. Los chistes simples son los más graciosos. En el fondo, el lemon depende mucho del tipo de persona que lo lea. Ya sabés, por mucho que intentemos negarlo, los hombres somos más _sintéticos_ y las mujeres más bien, _simbólicas_.

Me ha contado Maxhika que le recomendaste que leyera este capítulo…pues solo puedo decirte una palabra: ¡Contratado!

Estimado LuiAVG (cap. 69). Yo también ando con mucho trabajo últimamente. De allí, los altibajos. De a poquito intento potenciar los altis y disimular los bajos pero tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento seré sepultado por la realidad. En ese caso tendré que optar entre tomarme más tiempo para publicar o bajar definitivamente el nivel. Ambas decisiones son dolorosas.

En todo caso, espero ansioso tu debut en el fandom…aunque tendrás que hacer una cuenta antes.

Estimado hikarus (cap. 69). ¡Arriba el ánimo! Para eso estamos los que escribimos aquí. Para entretener. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 69). Que te recuperes del resfriado. Igual el mejor momento y lugar para leer fics es en la cama y medio adormilado entre este mundo y el de los sueños. Por lo menos, eso es lo que hace Minefine7.

Estimada Candy. Bienvenida. Siento haberte engañado pero en esta colección las cosas son así. Si en algún momento me lees de título: "50 sombras de Ranma". Ten por seguro que solo habrá un doble sentido gracioso.

Estimada Minefine7 (cap. 69). Lo señalado es deuda.

Estimada Maxhika (cap. 69). ¡Qué bueno leerte otra vez! Ya empezaba a creer que tu ausencia se prolongaría más. Quizá sea casualidad pero mira la cantidad de publicaciones que se dieron luego de la tuya y la de Ai. Repito, haces falta. No tan seguido como antes si no puedes, pero cada tanto.

Ya me contarás tu idea. Seguro que hay forma de darle una vuelta de tuerca para ser inatacables. A propósito, la parodia es mi género preferido.

Sobre el otro tema, me carcome la curiosidad pero tendré paciencia.

Estimada Massy13 (cap. 69). ¿Cómo pasó la censura? Muy fácil. Fue idea de ella. Me lo dijo en broma, claro: "¿para el 69 qué vas a hacer? ¿Un lemon?". Y yo le dije: desafio aceptado.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 66). Así son los "casis". Algunos los evitan y otros los envidian. No creo que exista una palabra más nostálgica en el diccionario que esa.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 67). Gohan es igualito a Minefine7 y Bulmita a mi. Y efectivamente, yo choco un montón con Bulmita a pesar del complejo de Electra y Gohan con Minefine7 por momento es una batalla campal.

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra (cap. 68). Es así. No le demos más vueltas. Ranma no es capaz de declinar un desafio por poco conveniente que sea.

Estimada Majomich. Me alegra mcuho haberte emocionado y volver a leerte luego de tnato tiempo. No te preocupes si no puedes comentar siempre. Saber que estás allí, leyendo, es suficiente. A veces un review corto diciendo "este tema me gustó" o "me hubiese gustado un final diferente" alcanza para indicarme por dónde debería seguir en futuros fics.

Te entiendo perfectamente. No hay peor sensación de desnudez que mostrar lo que te ha costado tanto escribir. Sin embargo, está claro que eres tú misma tu mayor crítica. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, si realmente quieres escribir, es hacer las paces contigo misma. En todo caso, si me tienes confianza, me gustaría leer lo que has escrito. Prometo darte una visión objetiva y para nada agresiva. Al fin y al cabo, soy profesor.

Muy perpicaz. El comentario falso, efectivamente, es el de Ibuki.

Estimada Shiroki. Perdona mi ignorancia, entiendo las metáforas pero no conozco la procedencia. Si pudieras ser un poco más específica, te lo agradecería porque me has dejado intrigado.

Estimada Ai. Desde que prometí no narrar más con Akane, solo se me ocurren fics desde su punto de vista. Esto me va a costar más que lo de Ibuki.

"Don Ranma Saotome no la hizo _firmar documentos_ extraños a la pobre Doña Akane Tendo, haciéndola ver que no lo conocía ni un poquito, porque era obvio que en el sueño para ranma _las estadísticas de quien iba ganando no valían_, si no que él creía más en el amor que se tienen entre ellos dos. Lo que si me sorprendió fue que todavía se esperaran un año más para ahora si ser novios, sí que hay que esperar para que _el valor de Ranma sea más fuerte que su timidez_, lo bueno que Akane no tuvo que esperar toda una eternidad para escucharlo y que fueran novios". He descubierto estas. Si hay más, ya me lo dirás. Tú eres la especialista.

Caramba, me has descubierto esa referencia también. Con lo que me costó disfrazar al unicornio de pegaso.

Se me ha ocurrido muchas veces escribir la historia del hombre que mató leyendas y muchas veces la escribí. Pero todavía no estoy satisfecho. De hecho es una de mis grandes obsesiones, mucho mayor que la de Ibuki. Y claro, al despedir a una, me acordé de la otra.

De haber sido posible hubiese puesto más reviews de los tuyos u otros que me gustaban más pero…me decanté por los que no eran muy largos para que quedara más equilibrado con el resto.

En fin, espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad con este primer capítulo de _Ranma, Primer Ministro_. No me preguntes por la continuación porque no tengo ni idea, salvo el final feliz, claro está.

Estimada Ibuki Ibuki. Despedida.

Estimada Miztu-chan. Es una frase corta para poder afirmarlo al cien por ciento pero me creo que me cae bien tu padre. No solo ha dicho algo sabio, sino que además ha conseguido que su hija lo recuerde y lo acepte como una verdad auténtica.

Estimada Minefine7. Y bueno; o me lees antes de publicar o salen los capítulos sin censura. No se puede tener todo en la vida.


	72. Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, se div 2

Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, se divorcia. Segunda parte.

Dos meses después de la separación, al todavía Primer Ministro de Japón, le atacaban en sueños dos densos nubarrones de color y textura similar al plumaje de los cuervos. De haber soñado con sonidos, seguramente los truenos que provocaban sendas nubes al chocar, hubiesen desprendido un rumor semejante al de unos graznidos secos. Tiritaba de frío, miedo o angustia. Solo él lo sabía. Muy cerca del Primer Ministro, quizá demasiado, un par de senos que de buena gana hubiesen disipado esos sueños, le observaban luchar contra las mantas. Aquel duo mamario se trataba de un arma infalible para hacer frente a cualquier pesadilla. Les cubría, de hecho, apenas un escotado camisón lila de esos que solo son discretos con las medidas de mujeres normales pero que se desbordan irremediablemente cuando los usa alguien como Secretaria Cuatro.

La jovencita extrajo un fino pañuelito de seda de su entrepecho y lo dobló en cuatro partes. En la cara superior se podía leer, bordado con primura, una letra y un número: "S4", regalo del Primer Ministro que la muchacha guardaba en tan erótico sitio por razones privadas y que no vienen ahora a cuento. Con este mismo paño se dedicó a absorber una a una las gotas de sudor que emanaban del angustiado cuerpo de su jefe. Primero la frente, luego los brazos y finalmente en otros sitios un poco más ocultos.

De pronto la jovencita detuvo su acción de limpieza dando un brinco. No había sido muy fuerte pero lo había oído con claridad. Los labios de Ranma Saotome pronunciaban otra vez su nombre por séptima ocasión en menos de una hora: "Akane".

-Menos mal que no estoy enamorada de él…me partiría el corazón –se dijo a si misma como intentando convencerse de la veracidad de una duda y no de un hecho. Luego continuó con su meticuloso trabajo nocturno, le abrochó tres indiscretos botones de la camisa de dormir que se le habían desabrochado y se dio media vuelta. El lavabo volvía a llamarle para que evacuara sus penas y fluidos íntimos.

Dio dos pasos más y…

-Espera, Akane, no te vayas.

Por un momento, Secretaria Cuatro pensó en soplarle al oído palabras dulces. Mentiras incómodas que le aliviarán de su pesar. "Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Duerme". Después, pensó en todo lo contrario, en que sería mejor despertarle y terminar con aquella pantomima. Pero no lo hizo. Se trataba del Primer Ministro de Japón. Si no dormía lo suficiente, aunque ambos sufrieran en el proceso, no sería capaz luego de hacer frente a la extenuante agenda de mañana.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan guapo –murmuraba mientras paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho del bello durmiente al que oportunamente se le habían vuelto a desabrochar los botones-. Mira que pedirme lo que me pides durante las noches…-cerró el puño-…eres tan descerebradamente estúpido…-volvió a abrir la mano y apoyó su palma sobre el corazón. Latía suavemente por fin-…al final tendrás que elegir…o me quieres durante el día o por las noches…estoy exhausta…-y se durmió con una mano sobre el rebelde ojal que se negaba a hacer su trabajo y la otra apretando el botón falseado de su piyama.

Por la mañana Ranma se sorprendió de encontrarse en tan íntima postura pero no dijo nada. Un caballero en tal situación tiene la obligación de pensar con la mente limpia.

Le acomodó la cabellera desordenada y se quedó mirándola un par de minutos, reflexionando sobre si debía despertarla o si se había pasado toda la noche otra vez en vela por su culpa. En tal caso, quizá lo mejor, sería acomodarla en la cama -sus pies y generoso culo todavía reposaban sobre la banqueta de al lado de la cama- y taparla con cuidado. Luego solo haría falta escaparse con suavidad y encargar las primeras dos horas de trabajo al siempre eficiente y servicial secretario uno. Repasó uno a uno los rasgos de la joven, intentando dilucidar su estado: agotada o pre-despierta. Sus ojos tan almendrados como los de Akane se ocultaban bajo unos párpados ténues, de esos que se saben un estorbo que impiden a los hombres admirar las pupilas de la jovencita y por tanto, se ocultan, tímidamente en los rebordes de la cavidad ocular. Los labios carnosos y la nariz chata como una cerecita completaban un rostro irresistible que aturdía a poca gente con su verdadero esplendor por culpa del resto del cuerpo que atraía todas las miradas. Era bella, muy bella. Demasiado. Pero no era Akane. No se le acercaba ni por asomo. Quizá pudiera servir como consuelo nocturno pero jamás de los jamases sería capaz de darle alegría al alma de nadie de la manera en que los gestos y expresiones de Akane lo conseguían con el tonto deprevenido que le mirara distraídamente a la cara.

Aquella idea, la de degustar el bombón por las noches sin que nadie le viera, no llegó ni al rango de tentación dentro del cerebro de Ranma. De Secretaria Cuatro, única conocedora de su secreta ruptura sentimiental y por tanto, única capaz de realizar el trabajo, solo deseaba una cosa: que velara por sus tortuosos sueños para poder hacer frente al mundo por las mañanas. Se trataba de una petición extremadamente egoísta e injusta para con su secretaria pero a nadie más podía acudir sin que saliera todo a la luz.

Al final, el joven primer Ministro de Japón se levantó de la cama, acomodó a su cuarta secretaria jerárquicamente hablando en su sitio y se marchó a preparar el desayuno, mínima acción de agradecimiento que podía efectuar. Un par de tostadas, un poco de mantequilla y un zumito de naranja para que se desastacara ese resfriado que parecía perseguirle, dada la forma entrecortada con que respiraba mientras abrazaba la almohada que poco antes había usado él y se envolvía en sus olores.

Luego se vistió como correspondía a un Primer Ministro, con elegancia pero sin ser demasiado llamativo y regresó por última vez a su cuarto. La respiración de Secretaria Cuatro ya se notaba decididamente enrarecida, al punto de no dejarle dormir bien ya que balanceaba levemente los hombros hacia uno y otro lado y hasta los arqueaba. Ranma Saotome, todo un caballero, decidió dejarse de recatos inútiles dado que estaban en total soledad y decidió hacer presión con sus dedos sobre el orificio más importante del cuerpo de la mujer que dormía en su cama, el nasal, a fin de destaparlo.

-Ranma…-susurró en sueños la muchacha cuando sintió su presencia, arqueó entonces las caderas, esta vez con más fuerzas y por fin, se relajó totalmente. Como siempre, la intuición masculina del Primer Ministro, le había ayudado a resolver un problema femenino con eficacia. Secretaria Cuatro ya dormía como un bebé.

Ranma miró su reloj y nuevamente al bombón que descansaba sobre su almohada, cual regalo de bienvenida de Hotel Cuatro Estrellas. Todavía le quedaba un poco más de media hora para salir. Hacía tanto que no se relajaba, que no le hacía caso a los gritos desesperados de su cuerpo pidiéndole un poco de acción que no pudo más que exhalar un suspiro de resignación y obedecer por una vez en sesenta días a sus instintos. Se quitó la camisa, el saco y la corbata, se acercó a la cama de puntillas, estiró las piernas hasta que estuvieran flexibles y dejó que las palmas y los brazos se pasearan en libertad por donde tanto deseaban.

Secretaria Cuatro abrió primero un ojo, luego otro y guardó silencio. No queriá estropear lo que parecía un sueño hecho realidad con preguntas. Ranma Saotome por fin realizaba unas katas, balanceando sus fornidos brazos en el aire. A lo mejor, de a poco, comenzaba a deshacerse del fantasma que le agobiaba por las noches.

* * *

Y sin embargo, a la noche siguiente, luego de aprobar un par de leyes de tránsito y dar un par de discursos, las aguas no volvieron a su cauce ni un centímetro. Por el contrario las voces nocturnas, los sudores y las pesadillas se multiplicaron. No fue hasta el tercer mes de repetirse la escena que Secretaria Cuatro empezó a odiar conscientemente el nombre de aquella mujer: "Akane" que le taladraba todas las madrugadas los oídos, el alma y el raciocinio. Y no fue hasta el quinto que comenzó a meterse a escondidas en la cama como una cría pequeña que teme que en su cuarto le ataque el Cuco. Al sexto mes, luego de pasarse treinta noches en vela, sin animarse a hacer contacto con el objeto de su obsesión, acurrucada en un rincón del lecho por no más de quince minutos y huyendo al fin a su cuarto, se dio por vencida y resignada. Solo entonces, al día siguiente y por la mañana, Ranma Saotome tuvo que hacer frente a un interrogatorio feroz.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto? La gente ya no se cree que la división de tareas entre el Primer Ministro y la Principal Consejera (que a su vez es la Primera Dama), les tenga tan ocupados que ya nunca se vean juntos. Además la gente habla. Se rumorea que han visto a Akane con otros hombres y de mi…bueno de mi se dice lo evidente…que…–puso el brazo en jarra, sacó pecho y entreabrió un poco la piernas- que soy demasiado guapa para ser solo una secretaria.

-No eres `solo´ una Secretaria. ¡Eres Secretaria Cuatro!

-Eso mismo se dice por allí. Que soy la que viene después de Secretaria Tres. Que se me ve entrar en tu casa pero nunca salir. No aguanto más. ¡Dime qué soy realmente! Y ni se te ocurra darme un discurso político. A la mierda la política. Yo…solo quiero…te quiero…te…

Ranma cubrió la distancia que les separaba en un santiamén y le tapó los labios con un dedo, mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas con la mano vacante.

-Lo siento. No he estado muy lúcido últimamente. Sabía de sobra que estaba siendo injusto contigo, que me aprovechaba, pero no me había dado cuenta del cuadro completo de situación. No pretendía herirte ni jugar con tus sentimientos.

-Idiota –sollozó la joven-. Esto me lo pagarás.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

Camino de la calle recordó cómo le había engatuzado para pasar por aquella humillación. Fue al día siguiente de romper con Akane. Se presentó en su oficina, sucio y desaliñado. Un aspecto tan impropio de un político y a la vez tan perfectamente propio de un Ranma destrozado. Le miró directamente. A Secretaria Cuatro no le gustaba hablar por las mañanas ni lo necesitaba. Un solo gesto, que le rehuyera la mirada, le bastaba para atar cabos sueltos. Su matrimonio era ya historia. Debía disimularlo, necesidad que claramente no sería capaz de subsanar sin ayuda, y para peor, ni siquiera había tomado consciencia de que debía hacerlo. Por el contrario se paseaba en público, exponiendo sus escasas ganas de vivir de forma políticamente impúdica y grotesca.

-¿Y el mastodonte?

-¿Quién?

-El mastodonte…ya sabes…tu guardaespaldas.

-Ah. Wu-Bei. Le despedí esta mañana. No quería que se enterara de…

-Ya. Lo entiendo -interrumpió Secretaria Cuatro-. Pero alguien tiene que protegerte. Tienes muchos enemigos.

El pelo embarullado, la cara sin afeitar, la mirada perdida, todo junto le asemejaban más a una piltrafa humana que a lo que estaba por decir pero aún así, Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro con el corazón partido, lo dijo:

-No necesito un guardaespaldas. Soy un gran artista marcial.

-Eso es igual. Por ley tienen que asignarte uno. Aunque sea de protocolo.

-Lo sé. Te he puesto a ti. Acudes siempre a todos los actos oficiales. Obviamente no pretendo que modifiques tu rutina en lo más mínimo. Solo cubrir el vacío protocolar hasta que arregle lo de Akane.

-¿Es que tiene arreglo? –se sorprendió Secretaria Cuatro preguntando intimidades a un hombre que supuestamente no le movía un pelo. Parecía más la respuesta de una mujer celosa que la de una secretaria. Más allá de eso, desde su óptica no le faltaba razón: su forma de actuar delataba a las claras que Ranma no veía la reconciliación como una posibilidad real.

-El dolor siempre tiene arreglo –comenzó a responder Ranma-. Por eso duele. Es el método que tiene el alma para obligarnos a dejar de ser estúpidos. En ocasiones es solo quitar los dedos del enchufe o sacar la cucharita del café antes de dar el segundo sorbo. En otras, directamente tirar por la borda el orgullo y arrojarse a lo desconocido.

Fue con aquellas palabras rezumantes de esperanza pronunciadas por un zombie desaliñado que el vanidoso e inmaculado corazón de Secretaria Cuatro se aceleró por primera vez. La famosa técnica de seducción inconsciente del Primer Ministro, la sorpresiva frase romántica a cuentagotas, impactó de lleno en su alma y se negó a salir de allí durante los siguientes meses. Esa misma noche Secretaria Cuatro volvió a soprenderse de sí misma cuando a mitad de camino para su casa, sus brazos se movieron solos girando el volante en dirección siniestra. A si mismo, los pies, meros esclavos del amor que la mente intetaba negar, pisaron a fondo el acelerador y le llevaron en un santiamén a su mansión.

-Secretaria Cuatro, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Ya lo sabe Toyama…?

-No, tranquilo. Solo vine a cumplir con mi deber…mi nuevo puesto…alguien debe vigilar la casa mientras duermes…

Del rostro demacrado del Primer Ministro podía extraerse una respuesta obvia y cortante: que los fantasmas akaniles le impedían dormir por la noche. Gesto suficiente para ahuyentar a la jovencita si su única propósito fuera cumplir con el protocolo y para encadenarla a ese hombre, si su motivación fuera diferente.

Tengo entendido que Wu-Bei disponía de una pieza con cama y acceso a las cámaras de seguridad. Hoy dormiré allí…

-De eso ni hablar. Te he dado el puesto a ti precisamente porque pensaba que eras la última persona sobre la faz de la Tierra que vendría a invadir mi intimidad.

-Entonces renuncio.

El rostro de Secretaria Cuatro se ensombreció de golpe. Nuevamente su cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia sin hacerle caso al cerebro. Dichoso hechicero era Cupido. Si le trastocaba así la vida cuando apenas había desarrollado una ligera atracción inconsciente… ¿qué le obligaría a hacer cuando aquello se transformara en un amor crecido y verdadero?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto. Conmigo no se juega. Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo. Puedes asignarme todas las tareas extra que quieras pero jamás me quites alguna o encontrarás al día siguiente mi carta de renuncia en tu escritorio. Soy así. O me tomas o me dejas.

Obviamente se refería a tomarla como empleada pero el subconsciente de la joven no pudo más que burlarse del doble sentido. Más aún cuando Ranma respondió con total franqueza.

-En estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de perderte.

Nuevamente, se refería a no perderla como empleada. La mente subyacente de Secretaria Cuatro, aquella que unía palabras sueltas y fuera de contexto guiada por el amor y no por la cordura, interpretó la frase en su sentido amoroso no literal: que sin Akane no podía darse el lujo de perderla también a ella.

-Pues entonces…con permiso –le dio un empujón y se escurrió dentro de la mansión presidencial antes de que se lo pudieran impedir.

Durante la primera noche, Secretaria Cuatro se entretuvo memorizando los ángulos de las quince cámaras y repasando una a una las imágenes que por ellas salían. Durante la segunda, redujo el escrutinio a solo siete. A partir de la quinta jornada nocturna solo se centró en una, la que le permitía espiar a todas horas el tormentoso sueño de Ranma.

Cuando pasadas las tres de la mañana de la décima noche, el Primer Ministro comenzó a arrancarse pelos de la cabeza, tirar manotazos de ahogado por la cama y dar tantas patadas al aire, que a los pocos minutos cayó rendido y medio desnudo (los botones del piyama ya comenzaban a falsearse), Secretaria Cuatro ingresó por primera vez en la habitación sin saber bien qué hacer. El corazón le daba golpecitos en el pecho por dentro como los que ejerce el trote de un potrillo sobre el suelo cuando la impaciencia por llegar a destino le domina. La piernas, a si mismo, se movían a ese mismo frenético ritmo, totalmente sincronizadas con los latidos. Como dije: no sabía bien qué hacer, pero ya su mente le advertía que Cupido había pasado a fase dos y que, por tanto, salir virgen de aquel cuarto dependía más del recato del Primer Ministro que del suyo.

-¿Se…se encuentra…bien?

Nada, Ranma por fin había agotado sus fuerzas. Reposaba en el suelo, sentado y medio despatarrado. Secretaria Cuatro pensó en dejarlo así. No era su culpa si se resfriaba o si luego le dolía la espalda. A lo sumo, lo sería de la otra. De la ausente cuya tan presente ausencia descontrolaba la cordura del Ranma y como daño colateral no deseado, la suya también. Al final, meneó la cabeza dos veces, juntó fuerzas y coraje de donde pudo y se puso manos a la obra. Primero, lo más delicado. Le cubrió los hombros y parte del brazo que había huído de la protección de las ropas. Sus músculos, sorprendentemente grandes para un político, se negaban a resbalar con suavidad, así que tuvo que sujetarlos con fuerza y tironear de ellos con leves caricias para no despertarlo hasta que por fin, la parte superior del piyama estuvo en su sitio. Luego, limpió el sudor de su frente con el citado pañuelito y por fin, con más convicción amorosa que fuerza, parodió la escena nupcial de llevar a la pareja en brazos hasta la cama. A escasos centímetros de cumplir con su cometido, descubrió que Ranma era enorme e imponente, mucho más dormido que despierto y que la convicción sola no bastaba para realizar semejante proeza de transportarlo con sus frágiles bracitos, por mucho que apretara los pechos y la cintura contra su cuerpo. Al final se derrumbaron los dos sobre la cama. Ella jadeante y agotada. Él sudoroso otra vez, ceñofruncido y gimoteante…

Al día siguiente nadie habló del asunto pero el Primer Ministro se mostró más cordial y alegre que de costumbre. Relajado y fuerte. Como antaño. Recompensa que le llenó el ego enamorado a Secretaria Cuatro y que le hizo prometerse a si misma y a espaldas de la consciencia, que por Ranma Saotome haría lo que fuera durante las noches. Tonta promesa que cumplió desde entonces en forma de esporádicas visitas nocturnas para limpiarle el sudor, acomodarle las mantas y si el valor era suficiente, reposar los labios sobre su frente por unos instantes.

Y ahora por fin, al ser formalmente rechazada, ambos consciente y subconsciente de la jovencita virginalmente despechada se dieron la mano y tramaron una venganza acorde al sufrimiento que le habían causado: exponer a la luz lo que todos ya sospechaban pero solo ella sabía a ciencia cierta. Regresó a su casa casi abandonada, puesto que se pasaba las noches en la mansión presidencial y los días trabajando, buscó sus mejores vestidos y se los probó uno a uno hasta dar con el que le parecía que destacaba más su radiante figura, uno sencillo de seda cuyo rebelde dobladillo cubría poco menos de las rodillas. Para cuando, llegó a la emisora pro-Toyama elegida para arrojar la bomba de estruendo política, descubrió con horror que se había dejado estar empolvándose la nariz y cambiándose de ropas. Ya Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, aparecía en todos los monitores anunciando por cadena nacional su ruptura matrimonial y con estúpida sinceridad, explicaba una a una las razones que les había llevado a tal fin. Cuando Secretaria Cuatro vio su rostro tan serio y sereno, su traje azul marino y sus ojos también azules mirando al infinito más allá de las cámaras, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran a borbotones.

-¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

Una hora después, Nabiki llegaba a la conferencia de sardinas intentando disimular su mal humor, estrategia que se vino abajo, apenas ingresó en el mismo cuartito lateral de hacía seis meses y pegó un portazo, cuya onda expansiva rompió tres cristales del exterior.

-Lo siento –dijo Ranma con tono neutro-, esta vez has llegado tarde.

-He guardado silencio hasta ahora por respeto pero viendo que tu plan de acción consiste en autodestruirte y por el camino, hacerlo conmigo también, te lo diré sin rodeos: solo tú, Ranma eres tan tonto para romper con Akane…se suponía que hablárais de lo vuestro…no que rompiérais.

-Hablar con Akane no es mi fuerte.

-Tampoco la política. ¿A santo de qué confiesas algo así y encima diciendo la verdad? Te destrozarán: por no querer tener hijos, por separarte de tu mujer. Por ocultarlo seis meses.

-Lo sé.

-¿También sabrás que has convertido a la número cuatro del partido, la que más sabe de ti, luego de Akane, tú y yo, en nuestro enemigo?

-Da igual. De todos modos pensaba renunciar. Si lo hago antes o después, dependerá de la reacción del pueblo japonés.

Nabiki llevaba un vestido rojo, una rosa en el pelo, también roja y unos zapatitos amarillos. En aquel momento, producto de su furia inusual, solo podía distinguirse en ella una masa amorfa roja como la de un tomate, coronada por abajo por sendos puntitos dorados.

-Y digo yo, no sé, tal vez…. ¿No hubiese sido infinitamente más fácil y provechoso decirle la verdad a mi hermana? Las tonterías no tienen mayores consecuencias a los dieciséis. Como adulto, ya ves lo que pasa si mareas la perdiz: te quedas sin trabajo, prestigio, mujer ni amigos.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera entonces? ¿Que le acuse así, sin más, como quien no quiere la cosa, de haber tenido dos bebés cuando era Yuko y no me recordaba? Si ni siquiera los recuerda a ellos.

Nabiki, que antes estaba tan colorada como un tomate, demostró a los escépticos que existe aún un tono más rojo que el de aquel vegetal y era el que teñía su cara en el momento de responder.

-No insistas con esas tonterías, Ranma. ¿Cómo va a haber tenido hijos siendo Yuko? ¡Es Akane, por el amor de Dios, la misma que tardó toda una vida en confesar su amor hacia ti!

-También es la mujer guapa y atractiva que cautiva almas y corazones con una sonrisa. Imposible que nadie se diera cuenta y no intentara aprovecharse de su ingenuidad.

-Aún así –argumentó Nabiki que decididamente tenía ganas de tomar prestado el mazo de su hermana y encajárselo entre ceja y ceja-, aún de haber habido pretendientes…

-Los hubo seguro –interrumpió Ranma mirando para otro lado-. No como vidrio.

-Aún de haberlos –prosiguió Nabiki con su lógica-, Akane les habrá rechazado. Te fue fiel seguro.

-Akane sí, Yuko no lo sé. No tenía a quién serle fiel.

-Pero es tan timorata. Caer en las redes de otro hasta quedar embarazada, me parece imposible.

-No creas. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo hay hombres que no son como yo, hombres que en lugar de pensar las cosas necesarias para conquistar a su presa pero no decirlas por vergüenza, las dicen sin pensarlas de verdad y con total desvergüenza.

-¿O sea que le escuchas hablar en sueños sobre bebés perdidos y ya piensas que Akane esconde algo?

-Akane no… ¡Yuko! ¡Yuko esconde algo!

-Lo único que esconde es una pesadilla.

-Repetitiva. Diaria. ¡EXACTA! No es un sueño. Son recuerdos traumáticos. Lo he hablado con Tofu. Cuando era Yuko soñaba con su vida pasada de Akane de la misma manera. Según los padres adoptivos se despertaba todas las noches aporreando a un imaginario "baboso tri-prometido". ¿Te suena de algo? Y ahora que es Akane pues lo hace a la inversa, con sus tráumas de Yuko. Al quinto día de oirle divagar en sueños me fui derechito a la costa para hablar con los únicos que saben la verdad, los que le acogieron cuando sufrió el naufragio. Me atendieron muy bien. Como excelente anfritriones. No siempre viene el Primer Ministro a visitarte, por mucho que seamos familia desde un punto de vista formal. Cuando les pregunté por esos tráumas…miraron para otro lado, cambiaron de tema y de pronto se mostraron muy ocupados. Al final no pude sacarles nada salvo la evidencia de que había tocado un tema especialmente doloroso.

Nabiki volvió a aconsejar a Ranma, esta vez, con menos energía. Le había parecido tan ridícula la historia y le conocía tan bien, que había deducido que se trataba de un malentendido de los de siempre. Jamás había sospechado que efectivamente, Ranma se hubiese tomado el trabajo de comprobar la teoría y esta fuera verdadera.

-Habla con ella, entonces. Dícelo. Si efectivamente ha perdido dos fetos a mitad de embarazo en el pasado y no lo recuerda…ahora volverá a sufrir con el tercero. Entiendo que no quieras pasar por ese dolor pero no dejes que lo haga ella.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Lo ha entendido, ha llorado hasta deshidratarse y al día siguiente lo ha olvidado todo. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que le ocurrió a Yuko, su personalidad anula tráumas.

-Pues algo habrá que hacer.

-No es mi problema. Es el del tonto que se enamore ahora de ella. Y ahora si me permites…voy a anunciar que renuncio.

* * *

Una vez de regreso frente a las cámaras, Ranma se acomodó en su sitio tratando de no demostrar el más mínimo síntoma de nerviosisimo. Era su fin pero lo haría con hidalguía y dignidad.

A escaso metros, enlatada entre cientos de sardinas, Nabiki presenciaba el nefasto discurso con cara de preocupación. Algo raro se olía en el ambiente. No se lo decía su intuición. Se trataba de algo mucho más profundo que le calaba en el centro del estómago y le enfriaba todo el sistema digestivo. La situación se había torcido para peor, si aquello era posible. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Señor Primer Ministro, ¿tiene algo que declarar sobre los supuestos mensajes de texto entre usted y la Primera Dama que se han filtrado por Internet hace instantes?

Nabiki cogió su smartphone y recuperó la información en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era su conversación. La que usó para manipular a Akane. Solo que a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos parecía real ya que la fecha se había cambiado a la de hace un mes. Si lo dejaban estar así, Akane quedaría como una adúltera que había practicado aborto y provocado la separación y si no…tendrían que confesar lo de la base militar. En ambos casos, punto final a su vida política y hazmerreír del planeta entero.

Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro a punto de renunciar, pestañeó una vez, dos y a la tercera, comenzó a hablar.

Fin de la segunda parte.

* * *

Tranquilos. Por supuesto que tengo un final feliz pensado para esto. No soy tan irresponsable…además, lo dejé justo cuando iba a pronunciar su discurso y ya sabéis: Ranma lo arregla todo hablando…estem… ¿lo de las alucinaciones, sueños, amnesias generalizadas y demás soluciones fantásticas ya está muy usado, no?

PS: ¡Dios! He despedido también a Wu-Bei y sigo vivo. ¡Qué miedo me dio! Pero había que hacerlo. No tengo corazón para separarlo de Ibuki.

* * *

Historia bonus

Mi tercer enemigo social (sí, tengo muchos)

Como todo escritor distraido que se precie tengo pésima memoria para las caras, los nombres y las fechas pero muy buena para las historias. En general no suele ser muy traumático, salvo cuando confundo más de diez veces seguidas al padre de un alumno con otro…la de veces que se me habrá acercado un desprevenido para hablarme durante horas sobre su "hijo" y repitiendo _porque en casa mi "hijo" esto y mi "hijo" lo otro_ y yo pensando para mis adentros: _ya, ya es tu hijo pero cómo se llama, cuál de todos es_. Como decía, salvo estos ligerísimos incidentes suelo sobrellevar bien mi incapacidad de distinguir a unas personas de otras (¿Será por eso que me imagino que Rumiko dibuja a todos igual?). El problema ocurre cuando…se mezclan mis dos cualidades. Cuando se me presenta una de esas personas de historias repetitivas hasta el hartazgo. Y claro, normalmente como no les reconozco hasta que empiezan a contármela, no tengo cómo escapar de ellos.

Hace unos dos años aproximadamente estaba cómodamente esperando que llegara el tren cuando un señor mayor de esos que tienen el gesto duro por la edad pero que sonríen fácilmente en cuanto se sienten distendidos, me contó una bellísima historia local de aquellas que difícilmente se encuentran en otro sitio que no sea el boca a boca.

-Muchacho –me dijo-, ¿conoces al vendedor de tickets de la estación de trenes de _Satan City_?

-Sí, claro, es el de la siguiente estación. Es muy anciano pero creo haber hablado con él un par de veces.

-Ese mismo. En realidad ya no trabaja más allí. Por su edad le han obligado a jubilarse. El verdadero vendedor es el hijo que ha `heredado´ el puesto. Suele pese a todo, dejar que su padre trate con los clientes más que nada para mantenerle entretenido. Y un poco también porque la gente de por aquí es muy cabezota y lineal. Cuando ven al hijo atendiendo, por muy hábil que sea en su trabajo, siempre le preguntan: ¿no está tu padre?

Sonreí. Era una buena historia, teniendo en cuenta que describía perfectamente la particularísima forma de ser de mi queridísimo habitat adoptivo. Solo que no terminaba allí. En seguida puso el gesto serio de vuelta, ese que se había ablandado al verme reir y se había contagiado de mi risa.

-¿Ve esa especie de jaula colgante de allí, donde descansa la réplica de la Virgen del Pilar?

-Sí -repuse.

-¿A cuántos metros calcula que nos encontramos?

-Yo diría que a ciento cincuenta.

-En Satan City hay otra igual. Cuando era joven como usted, me encontraba con mi maestro esperando allí el tren, igual que nosotros ahora y a la misma distancia, cuando me la señaló. También había una especie de reproducción de la Virgen del Pilar solo que hecha de cera y a tamaño natural. Yo le dije "qué bonita estatua. Parece viva". Entonces el maestro me miró con esta misma cara de tristeza que tengo yo ahora y me repuso: "parece viva porque está viva. Es la hija del vendedor de tickets. Tiene parálisis cerebral. El padre la deja allí todos los días para que admire el paisaje. Es casi el único entretenimiento que tiene, hacer de estatua mientras contempla anochecer tras anochecer".

-Oh, algo así solo podría pasar aquí –le dije.

-Efectivamente solo aquí somos tan brutales y sensibles al mismo tiempo. Encarcelada como un muerto en vida para vivir como un poeta que se alimenta de la belleza del paisaje. Y ahora su hermano, es el nuevo vendedor de tickets.

Hasta aquí una conmovedora historia que retrata a los aragoneses a la perfección. Una semana después, sin embargo, me lo volví a encontrar en idénticas condiciones.

-Muchacho –me dijo- ¿conoces al vendedor de tickets de…?

-Sí –le interrumpí-, ¿se acuerda de mí? ¡Me contó la historia la semana pasada!

-Ese mismo. En realidad ya no trabaja más allí. Por su edad le han obligado a jubilarse…

-Sí. Sí –volví a interrumpirle-. Una historia bellísima. La niña con parálisis cerebral…el paisaje. Los aragoneses pintados en su máxima expresión.

-…el verdadero vendedor es el hijo que ha heredado el puesto. Suele pese a todo, dejar que su padre trate con los clientes más que nada para mantenerle entretenido. Y un poco también porque la gente de por aquí es muy cabezota y lineal. Cuando ven al hijo atendiendo, por muy hábil que sea en su trabajo, siempre le preguntan: ¿no está tu padre?

Y volvió a relatarme la historia entera y así viene haciéndolo desde hace dos años cada vez que me encuentra. Ahora ya no le interrumpo más. Escucharle como si viviéramos en un bucle eterno, es el precio a pagar por conocer su cuento real.

Diferente y muy diferente es cuando me pasa exactamente lo mismo con la gente que me cuenta sus problemas triviales como la hija que le salió medio p&ta o el vecino que le roba la correspondencia. A estos les huyo como a la peor plaga. No existe "ajá" que valga ni mayor trascendencia en sus historias salvo la eterna repetición. El conflicto nunca se soluciona. El narrador nunca abandona su angustia y el receptor cada vez logra disimular menos la pereza que le da perder tanto tiempo de su vida para oir un desenlace que ya conoce.

Yo por suerte soy diferente. Nunca repito personajes ni escenas. Desde aquella primera vez que mandé a Akane al hospital allá por el lejano capítulo nueve, no volvió a enfrentarse a ninguna enfermedad o contratiempo médico. No, no. Para nada. A propósito, ¿os conté la historia de cuando conocí a Minefine7?

Fin de la historia bonus.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Shiroki-San. Es muy "injusto" lo que me has hecho. Soy una persona muy ocupada. Eso de obsesionarme leyendo libros interminables es muy bonito pero poco práctico dadas las circunstancias y sin embargo, aquí me tienes leyendo _El clan del oso cavernario, _siendo perfectamente consciente de que luego me quedan cinco sextos de tarea pendiente. Ahora hablando en serio, gracias por la recomendación. Cuanto más largo un libro, no necesariamente mejor, pero si es bueno…mejor que sea largo.

Estimada Majomich. Lo siento, Ranma se retractará recién en el próximo capítulo. Espero tu versión corregida con curiosidad.

La Biblia es un libro importante que hay que leer aunque obviamente opino lo mismo de ese libro que de los fics. No debe ser la única lectura ni puede reemplazar a los clásicos.

Estimada Ai. Hoy no apareció Akane, así que supongo que seguirás en ascuas. Gracias por la idea para el nombre. Al final me decanté por dejarlo en mayúsculas como si "Secretaria" fuera su nombre y "Cuatro" su apellido.

Tu historia bonus: buena forma de resolverlo aunque a mi me cuesta mucho.

Para _A la dereiva en el Más Allá,_ no me basé en nada en especial. El tema me atrae. La Divina Comedia. Laberinto de Fortuna y muchísimas películas. Además es un tema que ya he tomado en otras historias propias y también en Ajedrez contra la Muerte.

Estimada Yusuf-Dem-Parim13. ¿Tienes un mazo personal? Mejor no hacerte enojar. Ya mismo le digo a Ranma que arregle todo con Akane rapidito rapidito.

Estimada angelikitap4emmett. Bienvenida. Te esperaba. Ya te pondrás al día poco a poco.

Estimada minefine7. ¿Te cae mal Secretaria Cuatro? Seguro que sos la única…

Estimada RosemaryAlejandra. Nabiki es muy graciosa. Y Akane celosa. Pero sobre todo Nabiki. Ha sido una forma de hacerlas interactuar en la manera que mejor se desenvuelven.

Estimado LuyyiAVG (cap. 70 y 71). Bienvenido, por segunda vez. Cuando leí el comentario corto me dije: pobre LuyyiAVG. Se ve que realmente está ocupado, cansado y con poco tiempo. Luego en el 71 sí que reconocí al gran comentarista de siempre.

La premisa de mis fics es siempre la misma: resolver en un par de capítulos lo que no se resuelve en cientos del manga. Por tanto, hace falta salirse de los personajes. Que luego yo aproveche esa excusa para salirme mucho de los personajes ya es ooooootro tema.

PS: Ya has dado el paso más importante para escribir: reconocer el abismo que hay entre lectura y escritura. La segunda es infinitamente más sacrificada.

Un saludo a todos,

Leandro-Sensei.


	73. Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, se div 3

Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, se divorcia. Tercera parte.

Y entonces Ranma pronunció el discurso más conmovedor y lleno de frases jugosas de la historia de la humanidad repasando una a una las razones por las que seguía enamorado de Akane y demostrando por tanto, que la conversación no podía ser real. El hecho de hacerlo sin leer de hoja alguna, claramente improvisando y por cadena nacional le dio un toque poético y tan alejado de la política que pronto las narices de todo Japón se pegaron a las pantallas. A los veinte minutos de describir sus tensas miradas de adolescentes tímidos, las amas de casa lloraban, los niños juraban que cuando fueran mayores se buscarían una Akane de esposa y los oficinistas…bueno, los oficinistas seguían disputando sobre si el claro penal no cobrado al Yokohama Marinos durante la velada anterior, hubiese alcanzado para modificar el resultado negativo o no.

Y justo cuando estaba terminando de contar los detalles de la boda fallida…se oyó por fin un clásico en el exterior de la sala de prensa: los pasitos apresurados de una mujer enamorada. Los tacos y la puntera de los zapatos se alternaban generando un sonido similar al de unas castañuelas. Suave primero, más fuerte después y por último, a un ritmo frenético. Aquella danza que se acompañaba instrumentalmente sola, la danza de la mujer enamorada que volvía a los brazos del hombre que había pronunciado las palabras justas en el momento de mayor dezasón, se coronaron con un estruendoso portazo. Agitada, agotada y un tanto desinhibida, así intentó arrojarse a los brazos del Primer Ministro, Secretaria Cuatro.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, mientras toda la nación nipona observaba entre lágrimas a su Primer Ministro desnudar su alma en público, Akane estaba abierta de piernas intentando que no se agitasen tanto sus senos por los nervios. El corazón sin embargo, de tanto latir y de hacerlo tan fuerte, provocaba que sobre la superficie de su torso se derramase un sudor frío que poco a poco se evaporaba al resbalar por sus curvas. Era su primera vez con otro que no fuera el hombre de su vida. El desengaño le había llevado a tal pose en tal sitio y a tal hora. Las dudas, enormes y carcomientes, no eran suficientes para ayudarle a escapar pero sí, para teñir su cara de un brillo distinto. Sin duda se sentía ruborizada ante el tamaño y la forma de aquello que le amenazaba pero muy en su fuero íntimo se sabía "no preparada" para dar el paso y también –¡terrible angustia!- "no preparada" para resisitirse. El Doctor Cuatro, un guapo galeno que dejaba a Tofu y Ranma en ridículo con su amabilidad al `atenderle´ y por la forma de mover los músculos al introducirse dentro de ella, volvió a posar sus quirúrgicas manos sobre la peliazul.

El doble sentido más elemental nos haría pensar mal primero y luego sospechar que se trataba de una simple inspección de rutina para tratar sus problemas de concepción…en fin, que el médico, un tanto gay en el aspecto, seguramente llevaba guantes y el escenario seguramente se reducía a una simple salita de un hospital. Y era bien posible que se tratara de eso si lográramos explicar también de forma convincente por qué se encontraban ambos en el suelo de la cocina de la casa de la Primera Dama como Dios los trajo al mundo, es decir, sin ropa y con un mazo entre las manos Akane y con un gran instrumental médico entre las piernas el galeno. O por qué este le miraba con una furibunda expresión de deseo que muy mal lograba disimular, tras el barbijo.

De haber oído la tele o la radio, probablemente la todavía joven mujer de Ranma Saotome hubiese recapacitado pero en aquel momento no estaba pendiente de ningún tipo de canal de comunicación. Así trabaja el intercambio de información en las telenovelas. Mientras el causante de la ruptura supera el problema inicial, el personaje roto prepara un nuevo conflicto que les separa aún más y justo, justo cuando está todo por destrabarse. Si el bucle es infinito o no depende más de la Rumiko que vive dentro de todo autor y no de los furiosos clamores de los lectores o espectadores que, ya se sabe, aman sufrir y quejarse.

El famoso punto de no retorno se había cruzado con demasiada facilidad. El galeno, tan erecto como un actor porno profesional, se abalanzó sobre la peliazul y se posó sobre ella como si estuviera a punto de realizar unas flexiones cuyo punto más bajo de vaivén se premiaba con un beso húmedo de la vagina akanil. En el momento en que ese beso carnal y profundo se realizara, ya el punto de no retorno se transformaría en un enorme agujero negro que se tragaría el pasado, presente y futuro de la pareja más famosa de Japón.

-¡Corten! –gritó de pronto el director envuelto en una nube colérica estándar (negrita con pequeños rayitos que emergían a uno y otro lado de la nubosidad)-. ¡Naoko! ¡VEN AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! No podemos filmar un documental así, para desprestigiar a la Primera Dama y que te comportes como una princesita timorata. ¡Se supone que le estás metiendo los cuernos al Primer Ministro! Eres malvada y rastrera. ¿Dónde está la lujuria en esos ojos, que no la veo?

-Es que…-intentó protestar la actriz mientras se vestía con un camisón de seda.

-¡ES QUE NADA! Si hasta te estás vistiendo ya. Naoko, por favor...esto no es una violación. Y en caso de serlo, tendrías que estar tú violándole a él. Toyama ha pagado mucho dinero…me da igual ya si te lo hace por delante, por detrás o de lado…pero toma la iniciativa. Que quede claro que eres una linfómana.

Naoko tragó saliva. De acuerdo, su novio Yuri le había metido los cuernos con su mejor amiga. Estaba furiosa, desencantada de él, de ella y del mundo…pero no tanto. La supuesta "venganza" exponiendo su infidelidad a todo Japón se había transformado en una humillación extra que no pensaba consentir. Yuri sería un capullo pero por lo menos tenía corazón. Doctor Cuatro en cambio parecía un robot lascivo sin alma ni cerebro. Pronto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil salir de allí sin realizar el trabajo. El director, un cerdo que solo veía números en su cuerpo, le empujaba a la cama y le había quitado el camisón de un manotazo. Doctor Cuatro le esperaba de brazos cruzados taponando la puerta con su mástil todavía erguido. Parecía aburrido. A punto de ponerse a bostezar él mismo y de haber tenido la más mínima personalidad, su cosa hubiese en ese mismo instante hecho lo propio. Despreciada en cuerpo y alma, a Naoko solo le salvaría un milagro de esos que solo puede producir un hombre firmemente enamorado. Obviamente Yuri nunca irrumpió en el escenario a darle una buena paliza a ambos seres inmundos y explicarle con el corazón en la mano los malentendidos que llevaron a Naoko a pensar falsamente que había intimado con su amiga. Obviamente, el amor no es para todos y menos a los niveles de perfección y heroísmo de Ranma. En la vida real, las Secretarias Cuatro, Shampooes y Ukyos se reparten al galán en sucesivas infidelidades. Pero en la fantasía y en las contadas ocasiones en que el amor es verdadero y mutuo, entonces, aquella sincera demostración de afecto sencillo, sin firuletes ni cortesías rimbombates, se vuelve una verdad tan poderosa que incluso salva a las damiselas en peligro ajenas al dueto original.

¡Ring!

Doctor Cuatro avanzó pesada y lentamente hacia el teléfono. Por momentos parecía que caería hacia delante dada la desproporción entre el peso de lo delantero y las pocas neuronas que hacían contrapeso por detrás.

-Señor Makino, es Toyama.

El director se aproximó hasta el aparato haciendo gala de un paso tan cansino como el de su antecesor, solo que el riesgo de caída, dada la gordura simétrica de su cuerpo, se daba en todas las direcciones.

-¿Sí?

Una voz agria y un tanto anciana, curtida en demasiadas rencillas electorales le repuso con pausa y moderación. El tono, sin embargo, no dejaba lugar a dudas. No era un pedido. Se trataba de una orden que había que cumplir.

-Cancela el rodaje.

-Disculpe señor –intentó protestar el director-, pero ya estamos a mitad de…

-Da igual. Cancela.

-Pero señor, como comprenderá hubo gastos…reproducir la cocina de la Primera Dama, contratar actores…

Toyama conocía demasiado bien a los de su calaña para siquiera rebajarse a negociar.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Soy un hombre de palabra. Pagaré como si se hubiese realizado el film en su totalidad. Ahora Can-ce-la-la.

Makino respiró hondo. La ganancia evidente de cobrar sin filmar le satisfacía pero no superaba a la enorme curiosidad que la actitud del viejo zorro político le causaba.

-De acuerdo. Lo dejaremos aquí pero disculpe el atrevimiento, podría explicarme qué ocurrió. ¿No se suponía que la presa no tenía escapatoria? Si lo negaba públicamente, le destrozaríamos con el film y si lo aceptaba, nos regodearíamos de todos modos en su desgracia.

-No hizo ni uno ni lo otro. El idiota manipulador o no es político o es el mejor de todos…¿quién sabe? La cuestión es que hizo algo netamente apolítico. Se dedicó a ignorar el problema (normal) pero no para escabullirse… ¡No! Lo hizo para demostrar de forma inequívoca que la ama. De la acusación de infidelidad no le asustó en lo más mínimo las consecuencias políticas y para su cargo, solo el bienestar de su pareja. Ahora es incluso más popular que antes. Cualquier noticia sobre su situación amorosa, por mala que sea, solo elevará su imagen aún más. Así pues, cancela la filmación. Habré perdido pero no caeré en la estupidez de encima financiar la campaña de reelección del "poeta romántico de la política" como le llaman ahora.

* * *

Por la noche, Secretaria Cuatro regresó por fin a su casa. Le había rechazado de una forma tan galante, tan serena y tan delante de todo el mundo…¿Qué había sido del Ranma adolescente que no lograba deshacerse de sus pretendientes insidiosas? Sin darse cuenta había emulado a una Shampoo infantil pero el Primer Ministro no había ni pestañeado. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había cogido por los brazos y apartado. La firmeza en el gesto se acompañaba de una sonrisa sincera. Jamás por muy tonta que fuera dejaría de quererla como amiga, jamás sería más que eso. De un solo golpe había evitado la confrontación y licuado sus fantasmas. Ahora sí, no tenía dudas. Encontraría a Ranma. Al suyo. No a uno que se le pareciera; sería un hombre perfecto para ella como lo era él para Akane.

Curiosamente, no muy lejos de allí, una decena de fantasmas invadían la cabeza de la mediana de las Tendo.

-Sí, lo siento –le hablaba a alguien desde su móvil-. Subestimé el alcancé de la estupidez humana. A veces se me olvida que Dios nos creó con limitaciones en todas las áreas menos en esa. En todo caso, pronto lo arreglaré. Ya sabés; siempre me guardo seis o siete ases en la manga.

Luego colgó e ingresó en su casa. Desde luego, no concordaba del todo con su puesto de tan alta responsabilidad ya desde el exterior. La fachada ni irradiaba lujo, ni seguridad. Por el contrario parecía -y así funcionaba- un tugurio al que acudía todo tipo de personajes de dudosa profesión que pertenecían a su red de espías. Algunos, delincuentes; otros, simplemente hombres con mucha labia y bolsillos escasos que veían recompensado su gran saber sobre los entresijos de la sociedad con pequeñas donaciones de su benefactora. En ese momento sin embargo, la jefa del clan, se encontraba a solas. Pasadas las doce de la noche, todos tenían orden de dejarla descansar en paz. Nadie manipula bien con el estómago vacío y ojeras en el rostro. Otro caso, desde luego, era si la visita se trataba de una de tipo social. En aquella circunstancia, aunque a Nabiki le disgustase, tenía que atender a su invitado.

Llevaba seis meses sin verle, una eternidad para una mujer acostumbrada a aprovechar cada instante de su vida para recaudar la mayor cantidad de influencias. Había tratado con infinidad de personajes y situaciones desde la última vez. Sin embargo, cuando eres hermana de una Akane, sabes reconocer hasta su sombra posándose sobre un árbol a doscientos metros de distancia.

-¡Akane! Por fin. Me tenías preocupada…

-Hermana.

Nabiki le observó mejor. De sobra sabía que Akane solo se ponía trísislábica cuando la pena porfiaba por no ser superada por la furia y esta última estaba por ganar.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada especial. Solo pensaba en lo curiosa que es la vida, hermana. Primero el gobierno de Ranma entra en crisis por una separación que tú provocaste con la elección del tema de manipulación, tema que sabías que nos llevaría a discutir…

-Oye, oye –se defendió Nabiki-. No me metas en tus líos ni me responsabilices. Ya sóis mayorcitos. Si no sóis capaces de hablar sin pelear no es mi problema ni mucho menos mi culpa. Niñatos.

-Es curioso, también –continuó como si nada-, que se fitrara a la prensa en momento tan oportuno la conversación a la que solo teníamos acceso tres personas, tú, el principal damnificado y una servidora. Sé perfectamente que yo no fui. Por tanto…

-Caramba, insinúas cosas horribles, hermana. Y bastante educada he sido yo de no insinuar nada sobre semejante tripita.

Akane dio otro paso hasta quedar frente a frente con Nabiki. Efectivamente, el rostro destilaba odio y el vientre se mostraba un pelín más hinchado que de costumbre.

-Es curioso, por último, que según las encuestas de antes de la conferencia de prensa, la figura más decollante del partido fueras justo tú. La "heredera" natural en caso de renuncia forzosa.

-Sabes bien que al jefe de gobierno lo elige el partido que ha ganado la mayoría en las elecciones. No es mi culpa…

Nabiki dejó de pronto de hablar. Su basta experiencia le había salvado más de una vez de recibir un puñetazo y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

-Claro que es tu culpa –estalló a continuación Akane-. Todo lo es. Desde el primer día. Ni Shampoo ni Ukyo. Siempre has sido tú mi mayor rival. Ya va siendo hora de saldar cuentas.

Fin de la tercera parte.

* * *

Ahora sí: punto de no retorno alcanzado. Deseadme suerte para la conclusión.

* * *

Historia Bonus

El cumpleaños de Bulmita. Día 2.

Y por fin, Bulmita cumplió seis años…bueno, en rigor cumplió y sigue cumpliendo. Es taaaan duro despedirse de un día de control despótico total que… ¿por qué no…? Si es lo que mandan los genes…si sus abuelas sin haberse conocido nunca de jóvenes, cada una y por separado inventaron el "fin de semana de la madre"… ¿por qué no va ella a extender su cumple veinticuatro horas más?

Mi versión de la historia de la humanidad es como sigue: Primero la libertad, el caos y la anarquía, luego la asociación tribal igualitaria o semi-igualitaria y finalmente, en algún momento perdido en la noche de los tiempos, una Bulmita de Cromañón cumplió años. En ese mismo momento nació la idea de monarquía e imperio que fructificaría de forma latente muchisimos años después. Se dice que en Francia poco antes de fin de siglo XVIII, cuando ya esta instaurado el sistema monárquico más alejado de la realidad del pueblo se dio una inusual camada de Bulmitas en la natalidad lo que provocó que la gente estuviera como más receptiva a la idea de revoluciones y guillotinas. El resto es historia. Desde luego no estoy insinuando que Bulmita se portara mal ayer… o que hubiera momentos en que deseara guillotinarla…solo que le gusta mandar y cada año que pasa le gusta un poco más.

En suma si organizamos los sistemas de gobierno desde más liberales a más opresivos, tendríamos una secuencia más o menos así: anarquía, democracia, oligarquía, monarquía, monarquía absoluta, tiranía y Bulmitismo. La gradación va pasando desde le gobierno de todos, al de la mayoría. Luego, el de unos pocos, de uno, de uno con poderes absolutos, de uno sin ningún tipo de legitimidad y por último, el de uno pero según leyes totalmente arbitrarias y cambiantes. Efectivamente el Bulmitismo es una especie de fusión entre la tiranía y el anarquismo.

Según gustos, desde luego, es posible agregar unos u otros sistemas, cambiarles el nombre o el orden pero desde luego solo una cosa se mantiene constante: el Bulmitismo debe ir al fondo de la secuencia.

Un ejemplo de control despótico y absurdo elegido al azar:

00:00:01. ¡Es el mejor cumple de mi vida!

00:00:02. Buahhhhhhhhhhhh.

00:00:03. ¡Que Gohan se vaya a su cuarto y no vuelva hasta que la reina lo mande!

00:00:04. ¡Que Papi se vaya…!

00:00:05. ¡Que Mami…!

00:00:06. ¿Por qué me dejáis sola?

No cualquiera pasa, en seis segundos, de considerar que todo es perfecto a quedarse solo por exigencia propia y encima quejarse por tal situación. Es una capacidad que solo está al alcance de unos pocos.

Eso sí. En todas las fotos sale adorable. No tengo mayor prueba de su dictadura que mi testimonio. Quien quiera creerme, que me crea. Al que no…queda advertido. Se trata de una Nabiki con mazo.

Fin de la historia bonus

En fin esta historia bonus no ha sido muy graciosa…pero es que he tenido que censurar casi todo el día. Así que dejad volar la imaginación.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Ai. ¿Quién es Secretaria Cuatro? Yuko no porque está despedida. Ibuki tampoco por lo mismo. Akane…ya está hecho. ¿Queda poca gente no? A lo mejor no es nadie conocido. Un personaje nuevo como Ikubi que luego probablemente no vuelva a aparecer.

Doble sentido erótico. No suelo acudir mucho a él pero en este fic es lo que toca. Echadle la culpa al especial 69.

¿Odias a Nabiki por momentos? Entonces seguro que te gustó el final de este capítulo…

Sobre el tema de los bebés perdidos no puedo adelantar nada de nada. Solo repetir la misma cosigna de siempre. Confiad en el final feliz.

Leyendo tus historias bonus he notado algo que no sabía: es mucho más difícil vivir en sociedad para una mujer que para un hombre. Los peligros, al menos, son más variados.

Estimada Massy13. Sí, sí, sí. Es mi técnica favorita. Y es refácil. Desconectarse de este mundo hasta que todo acabe. La uso al menos cinco o seis veces al día. Precisamente, es parte del ciclo creativo. Si no fuera que me agobia tanta gente durante el día, no me vería obligado a desconectar tanta veces y por tanto, no se me ocurrirían tantas historias nuevas. Esperemos que estos días me hable suficiente cantidad de gente pesada porque no tengo ni idea de cómo enderezar el rumbo de la historia.

EstimadoLuyyiAVG. Las 2:30 de la mañana y te pudo la curiosidad…es un muy buen halago. A mi no me hacéis leer nada luego de las 23:00 hs salvo a punta de pistola. Claro que existe gente como Minefine7 que solo lee a partir de aquella hora y muchas veces hasta el día siguiente…cuestión de estilos.

Estimada Dark-Yuki. Bienvenida al selecto club de los lectores que han leído todo y están en la cresta de la ola. A mi también me pasa pero al revés. A veces veo lectores caminando por la calle. No le tengas envidia a Minefine7. Mucho más fácil es obligar a tu novio a escribirlos. Por difícil que parezca siempre hay una forma de conseguirlo.

Estem…¿me repites la última pregunta? No la he entendido. Supongo que Minefine7 tapándome los ojos cada vez que llego al final del comentario al grito de: "no leas eso que te inflará el ego" conspira contra la correcta lectura del comentario.

Estimada Shiroki-San. Esta vez no he leído nada. Había que elegir entre preparar todo lo del cumple como se debe para evitar la furia de la reina o vivir una vida normal. Con gran sentido común y de supervivencia, Minefine7 y yo, elegimos la primera opción.

Estimada Minefine7. ¿Cuál? El de "Me Abuuuuuuu….rro". ¿El del polo? ¿El de la caída en el río? ¿El de la mosca que se quedaba dormida cuando decía una palabra con la letra "j"? El de la montaña ya lo conté.

Estimada Mnemosine624. La historia empieza con la frase: "Si yo fuera Bill Gates" y termina con: "pude ganar mucho dinero pero me fui asqueado de ese mundo de conspiración y creo que hice bien". La historia completa es demasiado larga y tediosa. Supongo que podría tomarme el trabaaaaajo de escribirla si insistieras lo suficiente...


	74. Ranma Saotome, se divorcia Final

Ranma Saotome, Primer Ministro, se divorcia. Final

Toyama no creía en el amor. Podría creerse por su falsa sonrisa constante que se debía a algún desengaño juvenil o al escepticismo de quien había vivido mucho. En absoluto. Si su mente política juzgaba a toda relación humana como relativa y transitoria, era más por defecto profesional que por algún acontecimiento traumático. Y si bien se convertiría en el gran catalizador de los sucesos románticos por ocurrir, os aseguro que no fue capaz de entender el alcance de ninguno. Lo único que pudo procesar su calculadora mente era que por fin, la cúspide de poder, tan anhelada, se hacía visible.

He de recordar también, que cuando el experimentado lider de la oposición comenzaba a hablar, por allí no volaba ni una mosca. Aquel silencio sepulcral no nacía del miedo o respeto que pudiera infundir en sus subordinados. Tan solo era una consecuencia lógica de su aura de especialista aburrido. Al ratito, cuando comenzaban a escaparse los bostezos de los oyentes más fieles, Toyama esbozaba su mejor sonrisa de político y daba por acabado el discurso. En condiciones normales, una aparición pública de un personaje tan serio y pausado en el hablar, no podía provocar un fenómeno tan inusual como interrumpir el colosal enfrentamiento fraternal. Y sin embargo, eso mismo fue lo que ocurrió. El principal rival de Ranma, en esta ocasión y para variar, pronunciaba un discurso violento y refinado a la vez. Repleto de información que cambiaría la historia de Japón para siempre y al mismo tiempo sin darla del todo.

Nabiki sintió vibrar su smartphone y por pura curiosidad, y a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo. Fue así que ambas Tendos, la colérica y la manipuladora, oyeron juntas el discurso del viejo zorro de la política japonesa.

_He convocado esta rueda de prensa para darle todo mi apoyo a la familia del Primer Ministro, Ranma Saotome, en este momento de dolor. Aunque los pronósticos son pesimistas, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde en estos casos. Y es mi deber, más allá de la rivalidad, ser hoy mismo, el hombre más optimista del mundo. Para ser sinceros, el dolor me embarga de una manera imprevista. Pensaba que a mi edad y dada mi profesión, lo había visto todo, pero…semejante tragedia…se trata de algo para lo que no tengo anticuerpos mentales. La política me ha preparado para sosportar muchas cosas, pero no para algo así._

_A si mismo hago un llamado a la población para que mantenga la calma. El equipo de trabajo del Primer Ministro, ha dado ya antes muestras de comportarse de manera eficiente durante ligeras ausencias de su cabeza visible. No hay razón, por tanto, para realizar cambio alguno en el Gobierno ni sugerirlo. Hasta que el Primer Ministro salga del duro trance en el que se encuentra, pueden disfrutar de todo el apoyo que necesiten desde la oposición que represento._

_Sin otro particular, me despido, deseando que tan capaces médicos como hay Japón, los mejores del mundo, obren el milagro que esta Nación necesita._

-¡Si será falso, alarmista y ridículo! –exclamó Akane indignada cuando acabó de oir la reproducción radiofónica-. Ranma está perfectamente. Si no fuera así, yo lo sabría antes que él. O tú…

Nabiki meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Si Toyama lo dice, habrá que creerle y averiguar qué pasó –sentenció con voz grave y autentica, su verdadera tonalidad que salía a la luz por primera vez en décadas.

Akane sintió que aquella autenticidad en el hablar de parte de nada menos que Nabiki Tendo, la mujer de las mil caras, amenazaba a todo su ser. Que refutar lo irrefutable, le costaría mucho más de lo que habría deseado.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No, solo estoy siendo objetiva.

-Objetivamente hablando, te burlas de mí –insistió la peliazul que para negar las cosas era un as-. Ranma no está en peligro…-se llevó institivamente las manos a los ojos-. ¡No puede estarlo!

Nabiki se sentó en un sofá de los que adornaban su amplio living comedor e invitó a su hermana a que le imitara. Luego le abrazó.

-Cuando Toyama era joven, estudió psicología. Su tesis de licenciatura fue un experimento extraño y perturbador. Lo conoces, ¿verdad?

-Si el de los monos. Lo que no sé es para qué lo traes a colación ahora.

-No eran monos –prosiguió Nabiki-. Encerró en un cuarto hermético a diez gorilas y en el centro de este, dejó una decena de plátanos. Uno de ellos, unido a un cable electrificado. Cuando uno de los ingenuos primates intentó cogerlo, sufrió una fuerte descarga que asustó a todos. Pasada una semana de hambre, otros dos o tres compañeros lo habían intentado con idéntico resultado hasta que dedujeron que no había forma de hacerse con el delicioso fruto.

-Sí, sí. Ya te dije que conozco la historia –interrumpió Akane-. Entonces, Toyama comenzó a reemplazar uno a uno a los gorilas. El primero en entrar, lógicamente intentó alimentarse sin éxito. Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el plátano, todos los demás, se lo impidieron con chillidos, golpes, gruñidos y hasta mostrándole los dientes de forma amenazadora. Lo mismo fue ocurriendo con los nuevos invitados. De esta forma se había formado entre los animales una regla social inalterable: prohibido probar el plátano electrificado.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Nabiki-. Ocho días después, ya no quedaba ninguno de los especímenes del primer grupo, el que había experimentado la corriente eléctrica en carne propia, pero la regla seguía inalterable. Desde entonces Toyama desconectó el plátano y dejó de alimentarles…¿sabes lo que pasó? ¿Te lo imaginas? Los gorilas prefirieron desfallecer de hambre antes de quebrar una regla social y sin saber por qué.

-Ya sabía yo que Toyama era cruel desde joven. No hacía falta que me recordaras tan truculenta historia…

-…además de cruel –apuntillo Nabiki-, maneja la psicología social al dedillo. Si insinúa él, antes que todos, que a Ranma le pasó algo es porque le pasó. Piénsalo; si fuera mentira, se acabaría su vida política en seguida. Le acusaríamos con la misma exacta frase que utilizaste tú de ser falso y alarmista. Y si él tuviera algo que ver con el tema, lo mismo. Nos bastaría con deslizar que él se enteró de todo antes que nadie para implicarle. No es tan torpe. Si lo ha dicho tan pronto y con tanta despreocupación es porque pasó y porque existe un chivo expiatorio que le libra de toda duda.

-No te entiendo. ¿Te refieres a que le han atacado?

-Eso mismo.

Akane se tomó un segundo para pensar.

-Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero Ranma no es un gorila normal. Ese tonto es capaz de electrocutarse mil veces antes de acatar una norma social, darse por vencido ante el plátano diabólico o reconocer que se equivoca.

* * *

En la otra punta de Japón, en una sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría especialmente señalada por las autoridades por albergar a los delincuentes más peligrosos, Secretaria Cuatro aguardaba entre grilletes, esposas y unas terrórifcas cámaras que no paraban de apuntarle, a que el Teniente Makoto Hernández acudiera a interrogarle. El Teniente era famoso por sus métodos que rozaban lo legal y su personalidad intimidante. Hijo de madre japonesa y padre español, se le conocía como el Gran Samurai Inquisidor. Ante su luenga capa negra, bigotes densos y lacios y su inescrutable mirada, era mejor no pararse. Todo aquel desdichado que se viera cara a cara con él, impelido por un destino trágico, tenía dos opciones. La mala: ser culpable y sufrir `solamente´ un dolor psicológico y físico feroz hasta escupir toda la verdad incriminatoria de buenas a primeras. La peor: ser inocente, no tener nada que decir… y soportar las peores vejaciones imaginables.

Esto último es lo que temía el acompañante de la jovencita, el vecino del Primer Ministro que les halló, convulsionando, al primero y cuchillo en mano, a la segunda.

La mente de Secretaria Cuatro, desde luego, volaba muy lejos de aquellas amenazas entre nubes de miedo indefinido y culpabilidad extrema. Nada sabía de Hernández ni le importaba. Lo único que le angustiaba entonces, además del recuerdo tatuado en su retina del Primer Ministro envuelto en sangre por su culpa, era la forma de aquellas filosas cámaras que se asemejaban a dos metralletas a punto de disparar.

Al rato un trueno pronunciado por la garganta de un gigante, la de Hernández, le interpeló:

-¿Nombre?

Secretaria.

-¿Apellido?

-Cuatro.

-¿Qué hacía en casa del Primer Ministro?

-Mi trabajo –repuso la jovencita con total ingenuidad.

El rostro de Hernández gélido como un poste de metal en invierno, no invitaba a las tonterías. Se trataba de un burócrata aburrido al que las dilaciones le causaban urticaria pero también se trataba de un psicópata sediento de sangre, que ocupaba un puesto injusto, dada su personalidad y que sin embargo, merced a esa personalidad realizaba su trabajo con precisión. Por todo lo dicho, a nadie extrañó que diera un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa y que acorralara con sus palabras a Secretaria Cuatro antes siquiera de que los vasos de agua derramaran sus líquido hasta el suelo.

-No me venga con rodeos ni evasivas. ¡Describa su trabajo! Y no omita nada. Faltar a la verdad es un lujo que se pierde al traspasar aquella puerta –le señaló tras las ventanas, la de la calle, custodiada por un centenar de oficiales.

-No fue mi intención…

Un segundo puñetazo sobre la mesa, esta vez, casi sobre la posición de Secretaria Cuatro acompañó la onda expansiva del primero que todavía ejercía cierta vibración en el extremo izquierdo de la madera.

-¡AL GRANO!

-De acuerdo –asintió la jovencita acorralada-. Soy enfermera. Ranma Saotome me contrató para que monitoree su salud en cuanto se enteró de que sus problemas de salud volvían a emerger. No tengo ningún tipo de preparación política. Todo lo que hice durante el último mes fue simular tenerla como disfraz para estar siempre cerca de él. Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo.

Hernández, el Gran Samurai Iquisidor, dio un paso para atrás y acudió a una de sus técnicas favoritas, jugar él mismo a ser el policia malo y el bueno. Tono confidencial, sonrisa de medio lado y supresión momentánea de la agresividad.

-¿Sabe? ¿He visto las grabaciones de seguridad? Le he visto actuar por las noches. ¿Sólo para eso le contrató? ¿Solo para cuidar de su salud?

Secretaria Cuatro se puso de pié, furibunda.

-¿Qué insinúa? ¿Que soy una…?

-¡Insinuo que es usted una asesina! –recuperó la agresividad Hernández-. Insinuo también que se enamoró del Primer Ministro y que estamos ante un crimen pasional. Usted es guapa. El Primer Ministro no está mal. Y desde luego no le resulta indiferente…si sigue vivo es por pura casualidad.

En esta ocasión fue Secretaria Cuatro la que golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas. Con tanta que neutralizó la anterior onda expansiva de Hernández, todavía apreciable sobre el agua derramada.

-No lo es. Nada es casualidad en este mundo y menos la vida y la muerte. Sí, tiene razón; le amo.

-¡Ajá! Lo confiesa.

-Y confieso también que le salvé la vida. Y que con eso me conformo. Nadie me quitará esta felicidad del alma. Sigue vivo gracias a mi.

-Explíquese. ¿Cómo puede salvarle la vida con un cuchillo?

-Tuvo un infarto. De eso estoy segura. No llegué a comprobarlo pero al menos puedo asegurar que se sostenía el corazón con ambas manos. Luego, comenzó a convulsionar. Intenté pararle, contenerle con mi cuerpo pero no pude. Demasiado fuerte para mí. Finalmente, producto de las convulsiones se enganchó la corbata entre unas salientes de una escultura. Cuando comenzó a asfixiarse supe que no podría desatársela con las manos…

-Pero convulsionaba. El riesgo de herirle accidentalmente era enorme.

-Usted no le ha visto. Ya estaba morado cuando tomé la decisión. Fui torpe, arriesgada y poco profesional pero si quería poder mirar a Akane a la cara y devolverle lo que es suyo, tenía que correr el riesgo. Puede verificarlo si quiere. Solo hay dos cortes: uno en el lazo que le ahogaba y otro en la oreja por accidente.

-Lo comprobaremos…Ryu –hizo una seña al exterior-, llévese a la joven a las celdas de mínima vigilancia. Pronto será libre.

El cabo Ryu, ingresó inmediatamente en la sala y cogió del brazo a Secretaria Cuatro. Mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, no pudo más que extrañarse por la actitud clemente del "monstruo" como le llamaba Ryu para sus adentros.

-Señor, ¿está seguro?

-Por supuesto. Dice la verdad. Las mujeres enamoradas nunca mienten para limpiar su nombre. A lo sumo, para inculparse de crímenes que no cometieron.

* * *

Más lejos de allí, en Osaka, un hecho climático inusual paralizaba todos los aeropuertos y estaciones de trenes. ¡Nevaba a punta pala! ¡En Osaka! Ciudad de inviernos cálidos de una media de 10 grados y veranos calurosos. En ese mismo ambiente que convertía a la ciudad entera en una ratonera de la que parecía imposible escapar, la mejor cirujana cardíaca de todo Japón y probablemente del mundo recibía la noticia del colapso del Primer Ministro. En estos casos, el segundo colapso en un par de años, se aconsejaba un transplante urgente. Conseguir el corazón, dada la excepcional identidad del paciente no revistiría mayores problemas pero llegar hasta Tokio en cinco horas…imposible. En avión o tren bala, lo lograría en menos de dos horas pero en coche, tardaría al menos seis horas con buen tiempo y así…siete u ocho. Y eso en caso de encontrar un taxista lo suficientemente temerario y ambicioso como para ir rápido por un simple paga extra.

De no lograrlo, se ocuparía el doctor H., médico de Tokio capaz y seguro. Su vida, por tanto no correría riesgos…por el momento. Su mentalidad médica era la de un mecánico que cambia unas piezas por otras. Jamás aprovecharía, a la hora del transplante, la oportunidad de tener el pecho abierto para examinar la zona y tratar de dar con el problema que originó el daño en el primer corazón. Se trataría, en sus propias palabras, de un riesgo innecesario que podría dañar su precioso record postivo de vidas salvadas.

A la mejor doctora de Japón le acompañaba una vieja conocida, su asistente Naoko, la de los pelos azules.

-Doctora, no soy quién para proponer algo así…pero mi ex…trabaja de taxista. Es torpe, mujeriego, malhablado y profundamente idiota pero nadie conduce como él. Si alguien puede lograrlo se trata de él.

La Doctora, una mujer respingada y un poco creída de ojos azules y cabellera larga, enarcó las cejas.

-¿Yuri? ¿El que te hizo llorar tanto que casi tengo que despedirte por inútil? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él después de lo que te hizo?

-Le amé una vez. Eso es suficiente para saber que si le pones en el momento y lugar adecuado, puede ser un héroe.

-Vaya tontería el amor. No llegué a ser la mejor doctora del mundo perdiendo el tiempo en esas tonterías.

-Quizá no sirva para llegar a ser el mejor en nada, pero hoy verá, cómo sirve para llegar a tiempo a Tokio.

A continuación Naoko marcó el número uno en su teclado de marcación rápida y esperó pacientemente a que le atendieran.

-¿Yuri, puedes llevarme a mi y a la doctora a Tokio en menos de cinco horas?

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-No. Pero te lo agradecería mucho.

-Adios.

Naoko se sonrojó mientras oía el humillante sonido de tono de su movil.

-¡JA! –exclamó la jefa-. El amor no existe. Eres demasiado joven para verlo ahora. Será mejor que vayamos al aeropuerto. Si lo abren a tiempo, podríamos llegar sobre la hora.

Naoko asintió con la cabeza gacha. No le habían roto el corazón. Eso ya le había pasado antes. Pero se sentía desengañada. Una cosa era que Yuri tuviera defectos que le separaban y otra muy distinta, que tampoco fuera poseedor de las virtudes de las que se había enamorado en primer lugar.

La nieve tapaba toda la ciudad con su fina capa blanca, helándolo todo. De la misma forma que la masa blancuzca con las calles pensaba Naoko que el amor le había impedido ver la verdadera esencia de Yuri. El viento, que soplaba de arriba hacia abajo, rebotaba contra el suelo helado y volvía hacia sus cuerpos, frío e implacable. La doctora tiritaba de frio. A Naoko ya todo le daba igual, incluso el seguro resfriado que estaba por contraer. Al doblar la tercera esquina desde el punto de partida, un coche rojo comenzó a ganar terreno a lo lejos. Al principio parecía que casi ni se movía, dada las distancias, luego, descubrieron que se movía tan rápido que solo de milagro lograría frenar a tiempo para no impactar sobre el camión que se encontraba estacionado junto a ellas. Dos segundos y un derrape prodigioso después, el taxi de Yuri estacionó frente a Naoko.

-Siento haberte colgado. Conduzco más rápido con las dos manos sobre el volante.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Yuri sacó un brazo por la ventanilla y se señaló a si mismo.

-Quizá no sea el mejor novio del mundo, quizá a veces me guste flirtear inocentemente…

-De inocente nada.

-…inocentemente con otras –continuó Yuri- pero jamás te dejaría sola en algo importante.

-No sé…

-Tranquila, no pediré nada a cambio. Entiendo perfectamente que esto no va sobre nosotros. Además, no creas que no lo sé, ese patán de Ranma Saotome me libró de tener que liarme a puñetazos con cierto descerebrado.

Con aquella frase, la doctora y su asistente se montaron en el taxi. La vida de Ranma Saotome seguía en gravísimo peligro, pero una luz de esperanza en forma de efecto mariposa comenzaba a surgir.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, Akane y Nabiki se entrevistaban con el Doctor H. Se trataba del típico hombre que vivía agobiado por tener que ocuparse de un 20% más de cosas de las que realmente podía. Bata arrugada, cabello alborotado, gafas que escondían una mirada extraviada y una seriedad y compostura al andar que minimizaba todos estos detalles descuidados y garantizaba al paciente la máxima responsabilidad al tratar su caso. De un vistazo Nabiki descubrió que no le caía bien. Que no se trataba del personaje adecuado para dar final feliz a ninguna historia de amor y que si le comparáramos con Hernández, casi no habría diferencias que resaltar. Burócrata, cansino, aburrido y por otro lado, sediento de sangre. Personalidad extraña para un médico pero que le convertía en un profesional tremendamente efectivo en su área de experticia.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de su forma de ser tan tercamente recta y circunspecta a unas leyes propias que no podía torcer, esta vez se presentó ante las Tendo, por primera vez en décadas, mostrando una inusual expresión de desconcierto.

-Ya está todo preparado para el transplante… -comenzó a exponer a la Primera Dama- pero ha surgido un contratiempo. En realidad es una buena noticia. Verá…un milagro, más bien. O no. No sabría decirlo. El caso es que el paciente ha recuperado la consciencia.

-¿Podemos verle? –indagó Akane, a quien la nueva buena le hizo olvidar el principio sombrío de la alocución del doctor.

-Sí, sí. De hecho, deberían hablar con él cuanto antes. Verá usted: el paciente se opone a realizar la operación. En condiciones normales bastaría con que alguna de vosotras lo aprobara…pero no se trata de un paciente normal…no podemos pasar por alto la voluntad del Primer Ministro así, como si nada.

Los puños de Akane se tensaron como cuando era adolescente. El aura negra y violenta de toda la vida le rodeó con mayor vigor y fuerza que de costumbre y a falta de un mazo, se materializaron dos entre sus manos.

Nabiki le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro, en el sitio exacto del que emanaba mayor cantidad de ki negativo y presionó suavemente.

-Tranquila, hermanita. Yo también estoy furiosa. Pero por idiota que sea, está enfermo. No puedes destrozarle los huesos hasta después de la operación.

-¡SI NO SE QUIERE OPERAR!

-Por mis ovarios que se opera –volvió a bajar los decibeles Nabiki-. Ahora le manipulo…como todo la vida y luego, cuando esté a salvo, te dejo que lo aplastes, ¿vale?

Akane asintió y con un enorme esfuerzo logró disminuir un 0,01% el tamaño del aura asesina, la mayor demostración de amor hacia su esposo efectuada jamás. Luego ingresaron en la salita del hospital destinada a los pacientes célebres.

Comenzó hablando Nabiki, poniendo los puntos sobre las íes y con un tono agresivo para evitar que Akane se sintiera en la necesidad de demostrar físicamente su enojo porque ella no lo hacía lo suficiente.

-¿De modo que Secretaria Cuatro era tu enfermera? ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!

Ranma se encontraba sentado sobre una camilla tan ligera que le permitiría recorrer el mundo entero si se lo propusiera…y si no estuviese anclado a aquella pieza por infinidad de máquinas y tubos de plástico unidos a goteros, sueros y demás parafernalia.

-Es verdad –repuso-. Le contraté para que cuide de mi por si…ya sabéis. Es la única que conocía mi condición. Por eso, aunque solo le pedí que me acompañara durante el día, se trasladó al cuarto de Wu-Bei en cuanto pudo. Para monitorear mi corazón por las noches. En el fondo, es una chica muy dedicada.

-¿Entonces la historia de Yuko perdiendo bebés y las pesadillas de Akane también eran mentira?

-Sí, una excusa para que me dejaras tranquilo con tus preguntas. No quería decirle la verdad a Akane, que no quiero tener hijos por esto. Y no quería que lo descubrieras.

El aura asesina akanil descendió a mínimos. La peliazul apenas si lograba contener las lágrimas al verle tan ojeroso y con bata blanca. Le cogió de la mano con suavidad. Le acarició un par de veces con la yema de los dedos y comenzó a responderle.

-`Esto´ tiene solución.

-Quizás…pero sería irresponsable traer niños al mundo sin saber a ciencia cierta que estaré allí para ellos.

-Por regla de tres, te veías tan proclive a renunciar por la misma razón. Por miedo a lo que podría ocurrir. No pareces mi Ranma.

-El futuro me da igual. No puedo confiar en él. Y el presente me aterra. Mejor no pensar en uno ni otro.

-¿Dices que tienes miedo? ¿Tan tonta te parezco? Déjate de excusas y mentiras y dime la verdad a la cara. ¿Por qué ocultaste todo? ¿Por qué no te operas?

Ranma relajó la vista. La Akane enamorada que le acariciaba la mano le gustaba pero la Akane furiosa…, solo con esa era capaz de hablar de verdad.

-Es sencillo, mi amor. Con este corazón me enamoré de ti. Fue este mismo pedazo de carne el primero en descubrirte, el primero en darse cuenta de tu excepcional belleza. Fue él quien, tonto, ciego y cabezón, insistió hasta conseguir que la mente cobarde abandonara todos sus "peros". Si no fuera por él, jamás hubiese conocido tanta felicidad. Le debo nada más y nada menos que a ti. No pienso dejarle ahora. Un Ranma entero se enamoró de ti y un Ranma entero hará frente a esto.

-¿Entero dices? –repuso Akane, acalorada-. Al Ranma que se enamoró de mi ya le faltaban seis o siete tornillos cuando le conocí. Nunca tuve el placer de verle entero. Además, ¿solo con el corazón me quieres? ¿Realmente te has creido esa metáfora romántica como verdadera? Tú me quieres entero como dices, con cada célula de tu cuerpo. Lo sé porque es un sentimiento recíproco. Además, con dieciséis años no estaba ciega. No fue tu corazón el primero en advertir que te habían prometido con alguien que te gustaba. Aún si te quitaran el corazón me querrías. Aún sin memorias ni cerebro…

-…tampoco se notaría mucha diferencia –acotó Nabiki.

-¡Oye! Más respeto que estoy convaleciente. Y me da igual lo que digáis. Me he prometido a mi mismo que mientras latiera este corazón te salvaría de lo que fuera al menos cincuenta veces. No sé por qué exactamente cincuenta pero eso es lo que me he prometido de adolescente. Creo y perdonadme la ridiculez, que la cifra me la sopló al oído él mismo.

Akane miró desconcertada a Nabiki y luego regresó la vista hacia su esposo.

-¿Te refieres…al corazón?

-Sí. ¿No hablas tú con el tuyo acaso?

-Bueno, a veces. Pero no tan literalmente.

Nabiki se acercó a Akane y le susurró al oído: "¿De qué estáis hablando? Me he perdido totalmente. ¿Con quién se supone que hizo la promesa?". Akane le dio un ligero empellón con el codo y le contestó también al oído: "con el corazón, esa vocecita que te dice a todas horas que consigas más dinero".

-Ah –exclamó Nabiki-. Ya entiendo por dónde van los tiros. O sea que –se dirigió a Ranma-. Tu "corazón" te ordenó que no te operes hasta que la salves cincuenta veces.

-Eso mismo. No puedo romper esa promesa y menos ahora que solo me falta una para llegar al medio centenar.

-Suponiendo que fuera verdad…¿renunciar a tener hijos, arriesgar la vida, separar a Akane de ti por seis meses con engaños, perder tu puesto de Primer Ministro…todo por si las alucinaciones de tu corazón fueran verdaderas…?

-Exactamente. Lo dicho; si me opero antes de salvarla, algo malo le pasará. Aún a costa de perderlo todo, no puedo romper esta promesa.

-Claro que puedes –retomó la iniciativa Akane-. Las promesas no son más que palabras. Lo que realmente cuenta es el sentimiento que se apoderó de tu alma al pronunciarla. Muerto no podrás protegerme. Vivo, pues puedes volver a prometerle al nuevo corazón que me protegerás otras cincuenta veces.

-Las promesas son más que palabras y lo sabes. Son los pilares sobre los que se deposita la confianza. ¿Cómo podrás confiar en mi, si falto a una tan importante por algo tan insignificante como salvar mi vida?

-¿Alguna vez he hecho caso a alguna de tus palabras, amor mío? ¿Te crees que estaríamos juntos si lo hiciera? Sé que si estoy en peligro me salvarás porque siempre lo haces, y no porque me lo hayas prometido. Sé que me amas desde mucho antes de que me lo dijeras.

-¿De verdad me seguirás queriendo si me opero?

-De verdad.

-¿Y confiarás en mí?

-Sí.

Nabiki abrazó a Akane.

-Tú tranquilo, cuñadito. En tu ausencia yo cuidaré de ella. Mírale la tripa, es solo de comer mucho helado durante medio año sin tí…pero si te operaras e hicieras las cosas bien…podría serlo de otra cosa.

Cuando Ranma entró al quirófano todavía tenía miedo. Para él, traicionar la promesa del corazón y poner en peligro a Akane eran dos sinónimos inseparables. Sin embargo cuando oyó que se ocuparía de él la gran especialista que había viajado desde Osaka en tiempo record especialmente para intervenirle, supo que todo estaría bien. Más cuando notó que la asistente que inyectaba anestesia en su cuerpo, se parecía tanto al amor de su vida.

Una hora después, el pecho de Ranma estaba totalmente expuesto. Su brioso corazón, seguía latiendo con intensidad como si no fuera con él la cosa. El otro, el de reemplazo descansaba muy cerca de allí, esperando su turno para insuflar vida al mejor artista marcial de Japón.

-Naoko, gracias a Dios he llegado a tiempo. El ímbecil de H. hubiese realizado el trabajo sin pestañear…pero nosotras no podemos hacerlo. ¿No notas nada raro?

Naoko registró en su mente cada una de las imágenes de los libros de texto y las trasladó a la realidad que tenía en frente. Luego las comparó una a una.

-No veo nada raro.

-¡Exacto! Este corazón está en perfectas condiciones. De hecho, es el corazón más fuerte y sano que me ha tocado tratar desde que hice mi juramento hipocrático.

-Eso es porque está enamorado.

La doctora I. escéptica por naturaleza, aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerle a pecho descubierto para demostrar su punto desde un punto de vista científico.

-Todo lo contrario, Naoko. Aquí mismo tienes la prueba de que el amor no existe. Míralo. ¿Lo ves? Se trata de un simple músculo hueco y piramidal que se encuentra en la caja toráxica. Nada más.

-¿Nada más? –repuso Naoko-. Es un coloso que reparte vida por todo el sistema circulatorio. Aún científicamente hablando, es poético.

-Tonterías. Lo mismo ocurre en los monos, ratas y demás vertebrados. Si te mostrara el de uno de estos ajustando el zoom adecuadamente, no serías capaz de diferenciar uno de otro.

Desde luego no era momento de perder el tiempo debatiendo sobre la esencia del amor y ninguna de las mujeres en rigor lo hacia, ya que mientras hablaban no paraban de revisar una a una las secciones del principal órgano ranmesco en busca de la sección deteriorada.

-Doctora, tiene razón. Las cuatro cavidades se encuentran en perfectas condiciones. Y sí, sería capaz de diferenciar un corazón humano del de un animal. Si presta suficiente atención, sabrá que ningún corazón late igual que otro. Cada uno con su propio ritmo y cadencia. Es un signo de identificación aún más fiable que las huellas dactilares.

La doctora I se sintió en la necesidad de exponer la teoría evolutiva Darwiniana a su ingenua ayudante paso a paso para dar por concluido el debate pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de hacerlo: el corazón del Primer Ministro, de forma imprevista y totalmente inexplicable, se paró en seco.

-Doctora, ¿cómo es posible? Aún si hubiera algún daño, jamás he oído de un corazón que se pare solo en un instante…es como si un coche al pisar el freno, se parara en seco sin avanzar más nada…desafiando a la inercia…es como si tuviera voluntad propia.

Y eso mismo parecía. De hecho, la actitud del corazón era tan extraña e imprevisible que incluso la doctora I, mientras veloz como el rayo se ocupaba de cambiar un corazón por otro, llegó a preguntarse si no existiría algo de magia dentro de esas masas de carne huecas. Escepticismo o amor. La doctora I había optado por la primera opción. Infinidad de pruebas había recopilado de la mayor valía de la primera y ninguna de la segunda…hasta ese día. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos se la pasó ajustando y calibrando el cuerpo de Ranma con infinito detalle y amor por la profesión hasta asegurarse de que el nuevo corazón ocupaba su sitio y realizaba las funciones como debía. Sobre el final le costó un poco mantener la concentración, dado el enorme alboroto que se oía en el exterior. Una profesional de su calibre estaba entrenada para no perder la concentración ante nada, pero la falta de profesionalismo de aquel hospital le empezaba a fastidiar.

-¡Akane!

-¿Has dicho algo, Naoko?

-No.

-Desde luego, no ha sido el paciente.

-No, claro…pero yo también lo he oído. Juraría que viene desde la nevera donde guardamos el corazón del Primer Ministro.

-No digas tonterías. En todo caso, ve a ver que ocurre en el exterior. Con tanto ruido nos desconcentramos. Yo le coseré.

La Doctora I. exhaló por fin un largo suspiro cuando se quedó a solas. Delante de Naoko jamás bajaría la guardia pero a solas…podría investigar lo que le carcomía el alma y el raciocinio. Lo había oído perfectamente. El nombre de la Primera Dama pronunciado por alguien en la sala de operaciones y no, no había sido ni Naoko ni el paciente ni ella misma. Se acercó a la nevera con las precauciones y el cuidado que el caso requería para no dañarlo o más bien, temiendo que un fantasma saliera de allí. Luego abrió la tapa y extrajo su contenido sobre una bandeja. Nada raro.

-Obviamente, ¿qué esperaba encontrarme?

Luego regresó hasta la camilla. Quedaba poco para terminar…a menos que ocurriera una nueva intrrupción…

Naoko sabía de sobra que si algo ponía más frenética a la Doctora I. que los misterios no demostrables científicamente, era que alguien rompiera el protocolo médico. Y más aún, si el que lo hacía era ella misma. Estaba terminantemente prohibido ingresar un nuevo paciente antes de terminar con el anterior y esterilizarlo todo.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó Naoko mientras acarreaba una camilla con el cuerpo inconsciente de Akane-. Es una emergencia. Su corazón…no late.

-¿Y?

-No lo sé. La mejor especialista en enfermedades cardiológicas está aquí y estoy segura que si le preguntáramos, el Primer Ministro estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión. Atenderla a ella antes que a él.

La Doctora I. estuvo a punto de proferir una catarata de insultos y de despedir a su asistente por justificar una decisión tan mala por razones sentimentales pero no lo hizo…todavía reposaba en su mente lo sucedido antes. Casi como si el corazón de Ranma Saotome hubiese profetizado la mala noticia.

-Imposible. Como si yo pudiese aceptar algo así como corazones conectados por la magia del amor…

-Doctora, ¿ha dicho algo?

-Nada, nada. Ayúdame a preparar al nuevo paciente y vigila al Primer Ministro.

Naoko sonrió. Yuri, un héroe y la dama de hielo mostraba sentimientos. Si lograba salvar a ambos pacientes sería el mejor día de su vida.

Treinta minutos después…el pecho de Akane estaba también totalmente expuesto.

-Ahora sí, Naoko, la normalidad. Este corazón está claramente dañado. ¿Ves las laceraciones en el ventrículo derecho? Habrá que trasplantar y rápido. Corre a las oficinas y pide que consigan un corazón compatible con…

-Doctora –le interrumpió Naoko-, el corazón del Primer Ministro está latiendo.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudabas? Soy una doctora magnífica.

-No, me refiero al otro, al original.

-No digas tonterías, Naoko –exclamó la Doctora I. mientras seguía tratando las laceraciones de su segunda paciente-. ¿Cómo va a latir un corazón solo? Si ni siquiera tiene sangre.

-Pues lo está haciendo.

-¡Es imposible!

-No me lo diga a mí. Dígaselo a él.

Efectivamente el corazón orginal de Ranma latía solo sobre la bandeja de plata y entre cubitos de hielo.

A continuación, la doctora I. hizo una incisión en el cuerpo de Akane.

-¿Qué hace? Si todavía no le trajeron ningún corazón compatible.

-No sé tú, Naoko, y negaré cuando hayamos salido de aquí que he dicho esto, pero para mi está muy clara la voluntad de ese corazón que late solo. De alguna forma supo que le ocurría algo a su par en el cuerpo de la Primera Dama y por eso simuló su enfermedad…para estar listo y en posición para salvarle cuando fuera necesario.

-¿El corazón de un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer? Se me ocurren tantas cosas que pueden salir mal. El tamaño es diferente, el tipo de sangre, no sabemos si coincide.

-Pero vamos a ver, Naoko. ¿Quién es la escéptica aquí? ¿Tú o yo?

-Usted.

-Pues eso, a callar.

Luego de una extenuante sesión quirúrgica a duo, por fin la Doctora I. logró resolver le puzzle y encajar sin rechazos ni mayores problemas el corazón rebelde en el pecho de su amada.

Tuc-tum. Tuc-tum.

-Ya late solo. Puedes desconectar el tubo.

-Es usted genial.

Tuc-tum. Tuc-tum. Tuc-go. Tuc-Tum. Tuc-Juu. Tuc-Tum.

-¿Lo has oído?

Naoko asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo había oído "Gojuu". Cincuenta en japonés.

Por la tarde, la doctora I. descubrió que no había, por increíble que pudiera parecer, ningún corazón compatible con el de la Primera Dama, en más de doscientos kilómetros a la redonda. Y por la noche… se entrevistó con ambos pacientes que ya habían recuperado la consciencia.

-Muchas gracias, no sé que me ha pasado.

-Literalmente le ha estallado parte del corazón. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Rara, como si alguien me acariciara por dentro con cada latido. Es placentero.

-Será un efecto de la anestesia…-repuso en voz alta pero agregó para sus adentros- aunque no me extrañaría que le durara toda la vida.

Luego se marchó sin molestarse siquiera en comprobar el estado de su otro paciente. Eran las veintidos horas y cinco minutos. ¡Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer! El doctor H. sería mal médico y algo mezquino en sus apreciaciones pero… -¿quién podría negarlo?- también era muy guapo. Desde hacía tres años cada vez que le tocaba visitar Tokio por razones médicas, él le esperaba en la puerta del hospital siempre, siempre, a las veintidós y diez y le invitaba a salir. A lo mejor, hoy no le rechazaría.

Fin de Ranma, Primer Ministro, se divorcia.

* * *

Dedicado a Massy13 que sugirió en el capítulo anterior que había muchos elementos telenovelescos en este fic y me dio la idea de un final bien bien bien de telenovela.

* * *

Cabos sueltos

Ranma perdió el móvil y llegó a manos de Toyama. De esa manera se filtró la conversación falsa de Nabiki y de esa manera también, el político se enteró de todo antes que nadie cuando le llegó un sms confirmando la detención de Secretaria Cuatro.

Yuri y Naoko se casaron y fueron felices.

Toyama perdió las elecciones dos meses después contra una sorprendente mujer de cabellos rojos con un discurso y carisma similar al del anterior Primer Ministro.

Ranma y Akane tuvieron siete hijos: Sabio Saotome, Gruñón Saotome, Mudito Saotome, Dormilón Saotome, Tímido Saotome, Tontín Saotome y Bonachón Saotome.

La Doctora I. y el Doctor H. terminaron juntos. Secretaria Cuatro y Doctor Cuatro también. Y Hernández con el director Makino. Pero esas ya son otras historias.

A Minefine7 le gusta la serie House, de ahí que los nombres Doctora I. y Doctor H. pasaran la censura…

Bueno sí, han ido otra vez al hospital…pero esta vez plenamente justificado…sobre todo lo de Akane se veía venir.

* * *

Historia bonus

Mi primer cuento y mi primer fic.

Cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria, me sentía un adolescente poderoso y capaz de ejecutar cualquier hazaña, aunque en realidad todavía me encontraba en edad de no conocer suficientes cosas del mundo. De hecho, solía asombrarme todavía por las cosas sencillas y maravillosas como cualquier niño. Fue así, que cuando mi nuevo compañero de clases, de origen koreano se puso a doblar un papel sobre si mismo infinita cantidad de veces hasta conseguir mágicamente que apareciera una grulla, algo se despertó dentro de mi mente. Un gozo fenomenal por la nueva y sencilla forma de generar arte. Recuerdo que nos ocurrió a todos los compañeros por igual. Insistimos uno a uno para que nos iniciara en ese curioso arte pero este, vanidoso poseedor de un saber que nos era inaccesible, se negaba, sonriéndonos con sus grandes dientes blancos. Alguno que otro intentaba deducir el truco a partir de la observación, incluso hubo uno que intentó obtener por la fuerza un modelo al que destripar y estudiar…idea carente de sentido, teniendo en cuenta que Kim media un metro noventa y cuatro y nostros como mucho, un metro y medio.

Al final, de tanto insistirle, Kim accedió a mis ruegos.

-Si logras hacer una bien tú solo, te enseñaré el resto –me dijo.

Esa promesa es igual que nada –pensé-. Si supiera hacer una, ya no le necesitaría. Deduciría el resto yo solito…

Fue así que se me ocurrió que quizá el primero que inventó aquel juego, se divertía más que el resto, meros imitadores. Que crear una grulla que te sabías de memoria estaba muy bien y equivalía a leer. Pero diseñarla tú mismo, infinitamente más difícil, se equiparaba directamente a la escritura misma. Luego, me pasé semanas avanzando formas sobre la base mental que ya tenía preparada, el barquito de papel, hasta que poco a poco fui adquiriendo las técnicas necesarias. No soy capaz de imaginar cuántos errores de ortografía cometía en ese entonces con los pliegues ni cuán deformes quedaban luego de tantas idas y vueltas, lo que sí puedo deciros, es que llegó el momento en que ya no veía rapidos e indescifrables movimientos de manos en mi amigo cuando las armaba. Más bien, podía distinguir una secuencia de pliegues perfectamente reconocibles: Thompson, Juarez, otra vez Thompson (abandonado a mi propia suerte, les ponía nombres ridículos). Y por fin, lo que parecía imposible de imitar, se convirtió, gracias al estudio privado y a la observación luego de realizar aquel estudio, en algo accesible. Así aprendí papiroflexia y así también aprendí a escribir. Ese proceso repetido incanzable cantidad de veces es la clave para progresar en cualquier tipo de arte. Si Kim me dio la clave para crear cosas por infinita sabiduría o se trataba de una excusa para no enseñarme que le salió mal, es algo que nunca sabré. Y da igual. Desde entonces la papiroflexia se convirtió en un pasatiempos al que solía recurrir de buena gana cuando estaba aburrido. Una buena forma de darle vida a una hoja en blanco sin necesidad de escribir palabras. Aquella flor medio marchita y de pétalos deformes que creé en soledad fue mi primer cuento y aquella ranita hecha de papel, que saltaba cuando presionabas sobre su lomo, imitación de la de Kim, mi primer fic.

Fin de la Historia Bonus.

* * *

Comentarios.

Estimada Ai. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Mejor? Cuídate mucho.

Pobre S4, ella cuidando de Ranma y vosotras pensando mal de ella...igual un poco resbalosa sí que es. Por eso la emparejé con Doctor Cuatro. Naoko es parte del efecto mariposa que le salva y que él mismo provoca con su discurso. Por eso le di tanto protagonismo en el capítulo pasado.

¿Ukyo? No, no me gusta ese personaje mucho. Ya habrás notado que casi ni la uso. Con Shampoo de rival me sobra. Y si no, siempre está Ib...Kodachi. Eso, Kodachi.

PS: He decidido publicar ahora por respeto a tu buen padre que merece dormir cómo se debe sin que la hija le despierte a altas horas de la madrugada.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 58). Teatro, creación literaria. Lo mismo da.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 60). !Bieeen! !Otra a la que le gustó lo de los piojos! Ya pensaba que Ai era la única. Sobre los one-shots...puede ser. En el fondo las historias largas las escribo como una concatenación de pequeños one-shots o escenas.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 61). Se me ocurren tantas palabrotas en 512 caracteres que tu excusa del límite del teléfono no me es creíble. Además siempre puedes desconectarte y dejar más reviews con otro nombre.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 62). Aún hoy, sigue verificando si alguien más le comentó.

Estimada Massy13. ¿Telenovela mexicana? No, no, que va. Solo hay escenas de casi sexo innecesarias, infartos, traiciones, identidades cambiantes, amnesias, encarcelaciones, nada más.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 63). Espero la sorpresa y deberías contarle a tu familia lo que haces por una simple razón: porque lo hace bien.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 64). Bienvenida de vuelta. Mientras vayas leyendo, comentar o no, es lo de menos. Aunque recibir tantos comentarios juntos es una linda sorpresa.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 65). La intuición masculina, desde luego, es uno de mis preferidos.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 66). Hablando de "casis", casi te vas a dormir.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 68). No me preocupa a mi. Más bien me preocupa Minefine7. Sin material para leer en proporciones industriales que aplaquen sus ánimos, anda algo alterable al estilo Akane.

Estimado LuyyiAVG (cap. 73 y Sirena que no sabía nadar). Los M y casi M como este, se escriben para gente con imaginación gráfica...

A mi no me aterra la pubertad de Bulmita. No va a pasar. Va a permanecer siendo niña hasta los 47 y luego consentiré que se case.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar el cuento. Es una de las historias en la que más me he esforzado y que más aprecio le tengo.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 69). Espero no haberte espantado entonces con la historia de Secretaria Cuatro. Prometo que no volverá a repetirse.

Estimada Akyfin02 (cap. 70). Claro que me gustan y me acuerdo de tus reviews. Es parte importante de cada capítulo. Si no fuera así, publicaría cada one-shot por separado y ni me molestaría en responder.

Estimada Minefine7. Gracias, gracias, gracias, por censurar este capítulo.

Un saludo a Rowcinzia que me ha agregado a followers y otro a Akyfin que hizo lo propio en favoritos.


	75. Entrevista a Rumiko Takahashi

_Disclaimer. Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenece. A lo sumo pertenecerá a sus padres._

_Hoy tocaba un fic de corte humorístico y paródico. De hecho ya lo tenía medio redactado cuando me topé por la web con la nueva entrevista que decidió conceder la genial autora de los personajes que nos desvelan. Por esa razón, aunque mi japonés no es muy bueno, me he abocado a su traducción para compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

* * *

Una entrevista a Rumiko Takahashi.

Por Makoto Arato y Miko Daishi

Suelen creer los lectores con mayúsculas, aquellos que disfrutan de verdad del acto sublime de sentar el cuerpo para dejar volar la mente, que el arte es el reverso exacto del capitalismo. Que crear historias bellas y atractivas se opone al mero hecho acumulativo. En suma, que un autor jamás y de ninguna manera, mancharía su alma, aquella que creó tan hermosas historias, con la vil tentación de recaudar dinero. Por esta razón imagino yo -para no desengañar a su fiel público-, la majestuosa mansión de Rumiko se levantaba en algún lugar perdido de Japón, tan recóndito y oculto que solo un selecto grupo de íntimos la conocía.

Aún hoy se rumorea que cuando se construyó semejante joya de la arquitectura moderna, los más famosos lingüistas japoneses se vieron en la obligación de realizar una reunión de emergencia para redefinir la palabra "lujo". Dicen las leyendas que incluso las secciones más excretables de la vivienda, como el polvo que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas y que un mayordomo recogía con una pala dorada, estaban compuestas de materiales preciosos. La tierra del jardín consistía en un fínísimo polvo de diamante. Los troncos de los árboles eran de plata, las hojas, de jade y los frutos, rubíes.

Hace exactamente un mes, en el centro exacto de aquel paraíso en la Tierra, Takahashi-Sensei nadaba como una niña en su enorme piscina de monedas de oro.

-¡Yusuf –exclamó de pronto-, algo raro ocurre con las aguas!

El mayordomo, un hombre alto y un tanto fornido para el trabajo, vestía un impecable traje negro, del que asomaba un pañuelo blanco sobre el bolsillo izquierdo. Por lo demás casi no se distinguía algún rasgo suyo de los esperables en una servidumbre de alta alcurnia. Guantes de seda a juego con el pañuelo, una mirada despectiva que se sincronizaba muy bien con la de los invitados de renombre y unos gestos finos ensayados durante horas y horas en su juventud. Quizá lo único radicalmente original era la total confianza de la que gozaba y que, entre otras cosas, le valía para ser el único sirviente de la casa.

-Le aseguro, señora, que he frotado las piezas de oro con el cepillo plateado una a una.

Rumiko chapoteó un rato cogiendo puñados de uno y otro sitio para dejarlos escurrir entre sus dedos a continuación.

-Aún así…no sé. Es como si algo no fuera bien…las siento, diferentes…me cuesta menos hacer pie. A lo mejor he crecido algunos centímetros sin darme cuenta.

-No, señora, es que el nivel ha descendido.

Rumiko esbozó una medio mueca de disgusto. Por fin, y luego de varias décadas, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. El público, aquella masa amorfa e imprevisible, por fin se había liberado de su yugo y ataduras mentales.

-¡Ya sabía yo que no podría mantenerlos traumatizados por siempre! Se han resignado, ¿verdad? Buscan consuelo en otros mangas y en novelitas rosas occidentales…

-No, no, señora –aseguró el mayordomo-. Los productos de _Ranma ½_ se siguen vendiendo muy bien. El problema es con _Rinne_…la gente se queja. Dicen que son los mismos chistes de _Ranma_, trasladados al universo de _Inuyasha_. En fin, que es repetitivo.

-Si, ya. ¿Y? Siempre he sido así. Siempre. Lo bueno, si repetido, dos veces bueno.

-Además, ya sabe… Terminan _Bleach_ y _Naruto_. Se encuentran en su pico de popularidad.

La mano de Rumiko se movió de arriba hacia abajo en señal de desdén.

-Pssst. Aficionados.

-En realidad, con Naruto se ha armado un gran alboroto. En un capítulo lo empareja claramente con Hinata y al siguiente lo hace con Sakura. Los pros y antis no hablan de otra cosa. Se especula incluso…con un final abierto en el apartado amoroso, una vez vencidos los enemigos.

-P-pe-pero…¿profileración de candidatas? ¿Final abierto? ¡Yo inventé todo eso…! Habrá que demandarle…

-No lo sé, señora. Un verdugo demandando a otro por copiar sus métodos de tortura. No creo que le sirva para recuperar popularidad.

Rumiko asintió con la cabeza. Yusuf, su mayordomo y mano derecha, había dado en el clavo. El problema radicaba en su nivel actual de fama.

-¿Cuánto dices que han descendido las aguas?

-Un 0,000000000000001%.

-¿Tanto? ¡Intolerable! Habrá que tomar medidas extremas…yo…no quería hacerlo pero…seré valiente. ¡Daré una entrevista!

* * *

Una semana después un servidor, Makoto Arato, se acercó, mapa en mano, a la formidable mansión de Rumiko Takahashi. Luego de superar una rigurosa selección en la revista en que trabajaba, la lista de candidatos a entrevistarla se había reducido a dos personas: Miko, mi redundante ex, y yo. Al final, nos enviaron a ambos –a mí, micrófono en mano y a ella, cámara al hombro-. Las instrucciones eran muy precisas: realizar una entrevista corta y sencilla para cumplir. Evitar en todo momento sus excentricidades, pues se rumoreaba que había perdido uno o dos tornillos, a fin de garantizar la concreción del trabajo. Aquella sería nuestra única y máxima prioridad. Obtener un buen titular o primicia sería un bonus extra del que podíamos disfrutar pero que no teníamos la obligación de conseguir.

-No entiendo por qué los periodistas del periódico te encargaron el cargo de entrevistador de la entrevista a ti –protestó Miko haciendo gala de aquel refinado léxico repetitivo del que tontamente me había enamorado meses atrás.

-Machismo puro, amiga mía –le contesté-. Machismo puro. No tiene nada que ver con tus cualidades orales.

Oída mi respuesta, las expresiones de Miko se compungieron un poco. A lo mejor detectó la ironía de mi respuesta. O quizá, tal vez, le molestó el apelativo elegido. En ambos casos, me convenía guardar silencio y eso hice el resto del viaje. Desde que habíamos roto, no habíamos vuelto a vernos la cara por más de unos meros instantes, a pesar de que trabajábamos en el mismo sitio. Mucho menos habíamos hablado o recuperado una cordialidad en el trato aunque fuese falsa. Si no hubiese sido porque se trataba de Rumiko, nuestra mutua obsesión secreta, jamás hubiesemos aceptado compartir un encargo así. Y en ese entonces…al hablar, quizá todavía se me atragantaba su tendencia a repetir las cosas, pero callada…¡Qué bella era! Si tan solo mi cabeza de aquel entonces hubiese sido menos perfeccionista con el lenguaje…pero, ¡qué demonios! ¡Era periodista! ¿Cómo se suponía que obviara algo así? Frases como "late mi corazón con latidos de amor" me causaban risa. Y aunque no dijera nada, ella al rato caía en la cuenta y se enojaba conmigo…por decírselo o no decírselo según la ocasión. Hiciera lo que hiciera, al final se quejaba justamente de mi por reirme de ella en voz alta o en voz baja.

Ya en el exterior del emplazamiento de más de cinco kilómetros de diámetro, volvió a dirigirme la palabra: "¿Entramos dentro?" –interrogó. Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a aproximarnos a la casa de Rumiko, "una lujosa construcción construida lujosamente" en palabras de Miko, mientras bordeábamos una serie de altas verjas, un tanto puntiagudas en sus extremos. Por primera vez, pensé que semejante arte en la decoración exterior quizá delatara cierta paranoia de sus habitantes al exterior. Aunque luego deseché la idea. Miko iba contándolas encantada: "uno, dos. Y otra vez, uno, dos", cuando sobre la pared más lejana, la que finalizaba el trazado, se pudo visualizar un enorme hueco de dos metros entre la pared y las lanzas metálicas (que hasta ese punto se alternaban cada 15 centímetros). Descuido del arquitecto en la clausura de la red protectora que permitía el ingreso a cualquier caco.

Más adelante, atravesamos un precioso jardín repleto de la más exuberante vegetación y varias estatuas con todo tipo de motivos, dioses griegos: Afrodita y Atenea, las estaciones: primavera, verano y otoño –de invierno solo quedaba el pedestal vacío- y también los pecados capitales.

-Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Ira, Envidia y Soberbia –leía Miko las placas de cada pecado mientras avanzábamos.

-Falta "Pereza" –advertí-. A lo mejor les dio fatiga esculpirla.

Miko se llevó un dedo a la frente. Quizá fuera excesivamente redundante, pero además de bella no le faltaba tampoco inteligencia.

-Para mí está muy claro. Claramente no hay descanso para los incansables mangakas creadores de mangas.

-Puede ser –le respondí- aunque no sé…nunca se ha destacado Rumiko por su sutileza…

Nos pasamos los siguientes diez minutos debatiendo sobre si tal o cual pasaje de los 38 tomos de _Ranma ½ _se trataba de una serie de bromas hiladas con sutileza o no –nuestro pasatiempo favorito de antaño, de cuando éramos felices juntos-, hasta que por fin, atravezados un gran mausoleo y dos pequeños anfiteatros, arribamos a nuestro destino, la puerta de entrada de la mansión propiamente dicha.

Nos atendió Rumiko en persona. Sus inconfundibles gafotas de lentes redondeadas, su pelo lacio y corto al estilo Akane y su sonrisa siempre amplia y amable le retrataban perfectamente. Se trataba de la original e inimitable. Desde luego, Miko disfrutaba de la escena de la misma manera que yo. Quizá al director le diera igual lo que ocurriese allí, ¿pero a nosotros? Idolatrábamos a la sensei desde pequeños. Que nos asignaran semejante trabajo equivalía, ni más ni menos, a obtener el premio gordo en la lotería. De hecho, Miko, se arrodilló sin llegar a decir ni "hola".

-Maestra, es un honor.

-También lo es para mi –agregué manteniéndome de pie.

No sabría decir a ciencia cierta si ocurrió de verdad o me lo imaginé, impactado por el shock de conocerla por fin pero, fue vernos, y literalmente desaparecer de su posición y teletransportarse hasta la nuestra en cuestión de un pestañeo.

-¡Oooooh! Pero si sois una pareja adorable. ¿Estáis comprometidos? ¿Te gusta ella pero te da vergüenza admitirlo? –me dio un codazo en el estómago-. ¿Y él? –se dirigió a Miko-. ¿Parece que nunca se va a decidir por ti? ¿Te causa excitación, vergüenza y celos con cada palabra que pronuncia? Contestad…contestad…ohhhh, os habéis quedado en silencio. Sóis tímidos. ¡Mis preferidos!

-Verá –comencé a responder-. Siento romper con sus expectativas. La verdad es que Miko es mi ex. Nosotros…lo intentamos y no funcionó…

-Sí -agregó Miko-, llegó el momento en que le besaba con mis labios y no sentía nada.

-Pero vamos a ver, Miko –le encaré furioso por airear una intimidad así-, ¿es que acaso se puede besar con otra cosa que con los labios?

-Ya estamos…repitiéndote otra vez con el tema de las redundancias. De tanto repetírmelo, el redundante eres tú.

Rumiko nos miraba pelear como Ranma y Akane con un brillo especial en los ojos. Yo diría que disfrutaba. Como si yo todavía sintiera algo por ella y me negara a aceptarlo o peor aún, aquello le ocurriera a Miko por mí.

-Muchachos, dejad de discutir y pasad. ¿Sabéis? En la vida real, las peleas no deben extenderse mucho o ya no resulta agradable –nos interrumpió la maestra con una sorprendente capacidad de discernimiento entre la realidad y la fantasía.

-Discúlpenos –respondimos al unísono-. No hemos podido evitarlo.

-¡Ohhh! –dio saltitos en el aire con uno y otro pie mientras juntaba ambos puños a la altura del mentón-. Y ahora respondéis juntos. Chicos, estáis destinados. Pasad, pasad…

He de reconocer que la situación entera me provocaba una jaqueca a niveles cósmicos. Rumiko en persona insinuando cosas y Miko tan fiera y guapa como no le había visto nunca…creía que estaba a punto de caer de la confusión…y eso mismo es lo que hice: caerme. Para ser sinceros, iba caminando, y trepando la escalerilla que separaba el comedor de la sala de estar sin prestar mucha atención, ensimismado en mis problemas y cómo ocultarlos justamente ante Miko, la causante de ellos, y la gran Rumiko. Quizá por eso, no reparé en que a la escalerilla le faltaba el último escalón.

-Caramba…-exclamé- pero si falta un peldaño.

Rumiko se ajustó las gafotas sobre su apéndice cerezal (así llama Miko a las narices pequeñas, costumbre que se me pegó) y observó detenidamente la escalera.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí, -le señalé el sitio exacto a menos de dos centímetros de sus ojos- ¿no lo ve? ¡El último de todos!

-Lo siento, chico. Para mi esta escalera está completa.

-Pero si…

Miko me tapó los labios con su dedo índice y me susurró al oído palabras cuyo contenido casi no pude descifrar, dado lo acalorado que estaba por la escena que protagonizábamos y por la cara de `Kasumi´ que ponía Rumiko al vernos así.

-Recuerda lo que nos recordaron al salir: no contradecir ni llevar la contraria al sujeto de nuestra entrevista durante la entrevista.

Al rato, los tres, no sin dificultad recuperamos la compostura y nos sentamos a ambos lados de una mesita de madera.

-Espero que halláis venido a entrevistarme sobre _Rinne_. No soporto a los que me preguntan sobre el final de _Ranma ½_.

-¡Sí, claro! –exclamó Miko con tanta falsedad que hasta daba ganas de mandarle a tomar clases de teatro-. _Rinneeeeee_. Me encanta ese manga.

-Pero antes de empezar –volvió a dirigirse a mí-. Chico, te veo pálido. ¿Deseas un filete?

-¿Un filete? ¿A esta hora? No sé…nos había invitado a desayunar…

-Buahhhh, ahora te entiendo Miko. Este desalmado es igual que mi novio de la adolescencia. No le gustaba que le cocine. Decía que era una pésima cocinera…¿tenéis idea de lo que me costó deshacerme de ese trauma? Eso sí, soy una profesional. En mis mangas no he permitido que semejante dolor aparezca reflejado en ningún personaje…¿entonces…les cocino un filete o no?

-Claro –repuso Miko-. Al anémico le vendrá bien tratar un poco la anemia con un filete fileteado por usted.

-Bieeen. En el libro de cocina dice que hay que dejarlo a la plancha 5 minutos. Así que lo dejaré 2 minutos.

Miko y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, extrañados. ¿Habíamos oído bien? ¿Se trataba de una broma o la maestra sufría efectivamente del legendario "síndrome de Rumiko"? El final de _Lum_ y _Ranma_, la ausencia de la última estatua de los pecados y de las estaciones, el último peldaño desaparecido de la escalera, la verja sin terminar y ahora esto…

Efectivamente, al ratito no más, volvió la princesa del manga con un plato claramente crudo entre sus manos.

-Pruébalo. Pruébalo. ¿Te gusta? Mi noviecito adolescente siempre decía que soy una marimacho que solo valgo para escribir mangas. ¡JA! Si soy una excelente cocinera.

Intenté negarme con alguna excusa para advertir casi en seguida que me encontraba sumido en la escena ranmakanesca por excelencia. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿O se había vuelto loca y me daría con un mazo si le rechazaba?

Mastiqué una masa chiclosa sin contestar hasta que Miko se apiadó de mí y decidió testear nuestra sospecha anterior.

-Maestra –le distrajo señalando la cocina para que yo pudiera escupir el trozo de carne que me estaba obligando a degustar-, ¿cuál es su postre preferido?

-No me gustan mucho en realidad. Con el primer y segundo plato me contento.

-¿Y ese puzzle? –señaló otra vez en otra dirección, hacia una mesita en donde reposaba la imagen casi completa de Pe-chan a la que le faltaban tres piezas por colocar-. Veo que ya le queda poco para terminarlo.

-No, si ya está terminado.

-Disculpe que le interrumpa –agregué yo-. Pero sin esas tres piezas…Pe-chan está incompleto.

-¡ES-TÁ-TER-MI-NA-DO!

-Ah, sííí, claro –exclamó Miko visiblemente enfadada por mi tozudez-. ¡Qué bonito!

-¿Verdad que sí? –repuso Rumiko-. Hasta los he puesto a la venta. Los Puzzles de Rumiko de 99 piezas. Son de 10 piezas de alto y 10 de ancho.

-Claro claro –insistí-. Muy bonito. ¿Aunque la gente no se traumará por la pieza faltante?

-No, no, que va. Según Yusuf, se divierten un montón fabricando ellos mismos la pieza que les falta. De hecho, la nueva web, `el puzzlefic´ tiene más de 20000 usuarios nuevos cada día.

-Es usted diabólica.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.

Al final tuve que callarme y dejar que el resto de la entrevista la realizara Miko mientras yo me paseaba los ojos aterrados por el resto de la habitación. El temible síndrome de Rumiko, una enfermedad de leyenda que en teoría atacaba a una de cada cien millones de personas, se manifestaba por todos lados. Sobre un estante de la biblioteca descansaba los tomos de la enciclopedia Británica desde la _A_ hasta la _Y_. Al piano le faltaba una tecla…ya podréis imaginar cuál. Los cadelabros de cuatro y cinco agujeros tenían puestas tres o cuatro velas, etc.

Y de fondo les oía completar el típico interrogatorio básico.

-¿Cuál cree que es la clave de su fama?

-El secreto del éxito es trabajar duro, las veintitrés horas del día, los seis días de la semana, los 11 meses del año.

-¿Cómo se lleva con sus compañeros de trabajo?

-Fatal, me invitaron a la fiesta de fin de año con un solo día de antelación y con todo el descaro de asegurar: "Este año le escribimos con tiempo esta invitación porque sabemos lo ocupada que está y lo demandante que es su nuevo proyecto. La fiesta se llevará a cabo a las 22 horas el último día del año en el Restaurante Oko". ¿Se lo imagina?  
Tuve que cancelar un montón de actividades -mi agenda social es muy apretada- y salir a comprar zapatos y un vestido nuevo a las apuradas. Cuando por fin llegué, agotada pero radiante, en el Restaurante elegido no había nadie. Revisé el reloj por si me había equivocado pero no: eran las 22. Luego miré el calendario y tampoco había ningún error. Era el 30 de noviembre, último día del año. No solo cambiaron el sitio de la fiesta sin avisarme sino que además ni se molestaron en notar mi ausencia hasta que había pasado poco más de un mes. ¡Intolerable!

Luego comenzó a ponerse todo un poco grotesco. Miko no lo hacía mal pero Rumiko poco a poco fue perdiendo el norte hasta que acabó sacando unos muñecos de Ranma y Akane de sus bolsillos a los que les clavaba unas agujas vudú mientras exclamaba: "sufrid", "sufrid". Fue entonces que ingresó Yusuf en la habitación y nos pidió disculpas.

-Señora, ya son las 10 de la mañana. Es hora de su medicación.

Aproveché que el mayordomo perseguía a la mujer desquiciada por toda la casa como si fuera una niña que no quería bañarse para iniciar un aparte con mi bella Miko.

-¿Qué opinas?

-No me hables con tu boca. No estoy de humor para que me pongas de mal humor.

-No, no. No es un "te lo dije" lo que está en mi mente. No me malinterpretes.

-Claro que sí. Es muy claro. Siempre me decías que lo terminó así porque estaba loca de la cabeza. Muy bien, Makoto, tenías razón como siempre. Ya puede tu egocéntrico ego regodearse con regodeo en mi error.

Si sería testadura. Ya le había dicho que no iba de eso mi comentario. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser siempre así de complicadas?

-No está loca –intenté ser didáctico-. Tiene síndrome de Rumiko.

-Claro, Makoto, claro. ¡Ahora quieres hacerme decir que Rumiko tiene síndrome de Rumiko para reirte de la redundante! Pues no te daré el gusto.

-Pues lo tiene. Redundante no sé si seas o si será un defecto tan terrible…pero a cabeza dura no te gana nadie.

Rumiko volvió a materializarse a nuestro lado, mientras se frotaba el culo, en donde, de un certero pinchazo, le habían introducido la medicina.

-No peléis más. Ya os dije que en la realidad no es bonito. Dejad los malentendidos para quienes pueden aguantarlo.

-Sensei, disculpe que pregunte y prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie, es solo curiosidad de un fan: ¿le acaban de medicar contra el síndrome de Rumiko?

-¿Y qué si así fuera? ¿Lo publicarás en primera plana?

-No, el éxito profesional en este momento me da igual. Pero si fuera cierta esta leyenda…quizá lo fuera también la otra…la del final alternativo ultrasecreto de una de sus obras anteriores de muy inferior calidad a _Rinne_.

El rostro de Rumiko Takahashi se ensombreció. Como ya había manifestado de forma más que clara. Odiaba que le mentaran el final de Ranma y Akane. Más aún que indagaran por otro final diferente.

-¡Fuera de mi casa, insolente!

-Por favor –intentó defenderme Miko-. No es malo, solo un poco tonto.

-Lo sé. Tú también fuera. Me habéis agotado la paciencia.

* * *

Recorrimos buena parte del camino del exterior en silencio. Por momentos, Miko parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Sabía que me lo reprocharía tarde o temprano. De hecho, yo mismo lo estaba haciendo mentalmente. Hasta que al final, lo dijo.

-Eres un idiota.

Sí, lo era. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de preguntas? Y aún así, que me lo dijera justamente ella, me dolía. No porque pensara que ella también lo fuera como iba a proceder a insinuar a continuación, sino porque…se trataba de la persona de quien solo deseaba recibir alabanzas.

-Sí, lo soy pero por haber intentado algo con una marimacho como tú.

Ja, puñetazo a la cara. Miko odiaba que imitara a Ranma. No sabía bien por qué pero le ponía frenética.

-No te esfuerces. Nunca le llegarás ni a los talones.

Gran devolución. Sí que dolió. Pero no pensaba darme por vencido. No todavía. Si iba a perder mi trabajo -porque de seguro iban a echarme-, y si, por tanto, iba a dejar de tener ocasión de toparme con ella a cada rato, por lo menos me despediría de ambos, el trabajo y la mujer más guapa que hubiese conocido jamás, poniéndola de los nervios, tanto que no pudiera evitar mostrarme su faceta akanil.

-Fea. Mala cocinera. Poco femenina.

-Estimado Makoto, ya has hundido hacia abajo mi autoestima bastante. No prosigas por ese rumbo.

¿Estimado? ¿Ahora la redundante se la daba de cortés y distante?

-No, si me voy a hundir hacia arriba.

-Perdón, por ser tan redundante, don perfecto –apretó los puños por fin-. Si supieras que el amor es redundante, un eterno, te amo, te amo, te amo, quizá nuestros últimos besos no hubiesen sabido como besar a un pez pescado de pescadería.

Jaque mate. Me había destrozado. Yo creía golpear donde más dolía sin imaginar que una Miko furiosa era mucho Miko para mí.

-Adios, fue un placer conocerte.

Me volteé y comencé a alejarme. Pese a todo había cumplido con mi cometido. Una corriente de aire se le escurría por la fosa nasal izquierda generando un ligerísimo silbido. La cabellera revuelta como su alma y los labios, usualmente carnosos, apretados unos contra otros. Bellísima imagen de despedida que mantuve en mi memoria mientras seguía alejándome de ella irremediablemente. Unos kilómetros más adelante y ya a solas según creía yo, una voz conocida me interpeló.

-Muchacho, ¿a dónde vas si puede saberse?

-A mi casa –le respondí instintivamente a Rumiko sin reparar en que había aparecido de la nada y me cortaba el paso. De tan deprimido que estaba, hasta me parecía normal.

-No puedo consentir que esto termine así.

-¿Justamente usted viene a reprocharme el final poco bonito de una historia de amor?

-Sí, justamente yo. Fíjate lo patético que eres, que hasta a mí se me revuelve el estómago de verte así.

-Miko y yo somos incompatibles. Fin de la historia.

-De acuerdo, crío. Tú ganas…eres tan endemoniadamente terco como Ranma… hagamos un trato. Yo te doy una oportunidad de acceder al final alternativo de _Ranma ½_ y tú me la das de crear un final alternativo a tu historia.

Pestañeé cinco veces.

-¿L-lo dice de verdad?

-¡Dios! –volvió a exclamar mientras me rompía el imaginario pescuezo en el aire con un gesto-. Igualito que Ranma. Jamás aceptará que le gusta Akane pero si le hablan de curar la maldición, hará lo que sea. Acompáñame.

Y le seguí. Como bien había manifestado Rumiko, me ha había convertido en un hombre patético que para reconquistar a su amor recurría a la probadamente peor celestina de la historia. Recorrimos otra vez el jardín, esta vez en dirección opuesta.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?

-Ya lo dije. No soporto los finales incorrectos.

-Pues lo disimula muy bien.

Rumiko se volteó. Pese a todo seguía sonriendo.

-Me gusta ir contracorriente. En la fantasía el final feliz se da por sentado. De allí mis finales abiertos. En la realidad, un final feliz es un tesoro muy difícil de conseguir. Demasiado. Lo normal sería dejar que os separárais. Pero no lo dudes, si eso ocurre, no os volveréis a topar mágicamente el día de vuestro aniversario. En la realidad tú eres el autor y es tu trabajo hacer que el destino funcione.

Sendas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas sin que llegara a darme cuenta de inmediato.

-¿Está insinuando que si Ranma y Akane fueran reales no terminarían juntos? No quiero vivir en un mundo así.

-Pues es en el que vivimos.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Todos mis sentidos, neuronas y hasta los músculos se tensaban para impedir que la boca tirara todo por la borda. Imposible. Era un Ranma hecho y derecho. Tenía que preguntar. No podía evitarlo aún a sabiendas que quizás autodestruía mis últimas esperanzas de arreglar las cosas con Miko. Tenía que saber a qué se debía aquella tristeza en el alma de la maestra.

-¿Qué fue de ese novio de la adolescencia? ¿El que se burlaba de usted por cocinar mal?

-Nunca aprendió la lección. Siguió burlándose de los defectos de sus siguientes novias hasta que encontró una que le sonreía durante el día y le metía los cuernos por las noches. La gente real no cambia…¿por qué iban a hacerlo Ranma y Akane que son de fantasía?

Desde entonces busqué desesperadamente en mi mente una respuesta adecuada. Incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar el final abierto de Ranma ½. Lo que no podía consentir era que mi idolatrada sensei, mantuviese esa visión pesimista del mundo, el amor y el destino. Desafortunadamente, nunca di con aquella frase que rebatiera sus dichos. Antes, llegamos a su casa y me guió hasta un cuadro enorme. Y detrás de él, la caja fuerte.

-Aquí se encuentra el tomo 39. No recuerdo nada de su contenido. Lo escribí llena de rabia y esperanza un día que soñé con él y sus burlas. Luego cerré la caja fuerte y cambié la combinación. Creía que la había memorizado bien: 3794367345398. Pero no. No abre. Desde entonces descansa aquí a escasos metros de mi pero sin que pueda acceder. Sé que existe y su mera existencia me reconforta, pero la pared que nos separa es impenetrable. Esto mismo te ocurre a ti con Miko. El final alternativo existe y está muy cerca de ti…pero ¿serás capaz de tirar abajo el muro que os separa a tiempo?

A continuación, hizo su aparición Miko por la puerta de la izquierda y acompañada de Yusuf. Este último le repetía a ella la misma explicación tan cual que me había dado la maestra instantes atrás. Luego, ambos anfitriones, la escritora de mangas y el sirviente, huyeron como almas que les persigue el diablo, no sin antes cerrar las puertas y echar el cerrojo por fuera.

-Parece que nos han encerrado –dije una obviedad para romper el hielo.

Y como respuesta obtuve una frase a la altura de su enfado y de mi cuestionable elección de tema.

-¡Redundante!

Le miré fijamente, tragué saliva y volví a hacer una pregunta redundante.

-¿Sigues enojada?

No respondió. No lo había hecho a propósito aunque desde luego, para ella y dadas las circunstancias, me estaba burlando. Más teniendo en cuenta la monumental cara de enfado que esbozaba ya desde antes de que preguntara.

-¿Sabes? –insistí-. No nos dejarán salir de aquí hasta que abramos la caja fuerte o hagamos las paces.

Ante su nuevo silencio, decidí avanzar yo mismo sobre el tema. Por suerte, la inmensa caja fuerte no parecía tan fuerte. Sin duda la habían construido con materiales resistentes y de forma bien hermética…pero se me ocurrían tantas formas de violarla sin recurrrir a la combinación adecuada… Todo lo contrario hacía la mente de Miko que buscaba acceder al tesoro de la manera tradicional, sin forzar las cosas. Recordé entonces la metáfora de Rumiko. A lo mejor éramos incompatibles precisamente por esa actitud mía de forzar las cosas a mi manera, en lugar de adaptarme a la situación. Dicho de otra manera y citando de vuelta a la maestra: la gente real no cambia. Y puesto que no cambia, lo único que quedaba por hacer, consistía en dejarme de ensoñaciones románticas ridículas y centrarme en lo importante: el final alternativo, ese mítico tomo que saciaría la curiosidad de millones, salvaría mi empleo y me procuraría fama eterna.

-3794367345398. Efectivamente, no funciona –dijo Miko-. La he probado del derecho y del revés.

-A lo mejor ha confundido un número y el resto está bien. Será cuestión de probar una a una las posibilidades. Empezaremos invirtiendo los 6 y los 9.

Una hora después, a mi me daba vueltas la cabeza de tanto probar combinaciones y memorizar las ya probadas. Miko por su parte se aburría como una ostra. Sin contar que el estómago comenzaba a hacerle ruidos. Al principio la actividad nos había unido. Una fantástica aventura con un premio que ansiábamos conseguir los dos…pero luego, nos fuimos separando poco a poco. Hasta llegar a la ridícula situación actual. Yo empotrado en cuerpo y alma contra la puerta maldita y Miko en el otro extremo de la habitación rogando porque le colaran por una hendija un poco de comida.

Volviendo a la metáfora amorosa, quedaba muy claro que tanto en el amor como en la resolución del misterio, mi compromiso era mucho mayor que el de ella. Casi como si yo le hubiese obligado a llegar hasta allí.

-Lo siento –me senté junto a ella-. No puedo abrirla.

Miko apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Tengo hambre…y sueño. Vámonos de aquí. Seguro que si lo pedimos juntos nos dejan salir.

-¡Jamás! –exclamé-. Yo de aquí no me voy sin resolverlo.

Luego de decir aquello, solamente para reafirmar mi confianza y de ninguna manera con la intención de herir a nadie, sentí que mi camisa se empapaba poco a poco. Normal que sudara. Hacía calor y llevaba horas en esa casa infernal entre idas y vueltas. Después, noté que no era sudor. Se trataba de Miko. Lloraba a mares.

-Tonto, prefiero mil veces la última imagen que me regalaste antes, la del estúpido que imita a Ranma, a esto. Te veías patético porfiando por abrir aquello y olvidándote totalmente de mi. ¿No te das cuenta de que el final alternativo seguro que será peor que el que ya nos dio antes? Y aún si fuera bueno, ¿de qué sirve un final feliz en la fantasía si tu vida es un asco en la realidad?

-Pues este hombre patético con una vida real asquerosa va a abrir aquello aunque sea lo último que haga.

Volví, pues, a mis combinaciones, hecho una furia y haciendo oídos sordos a sus insultos.

-Idiota, torpe, engreído. Antes de hablar con la boca de síndrome de Rumiko, tendrías que hacerte ver por un médico ese "síndrome de Makoto" que tienes.

¿Síndrome de Rumiko? ¡Eso era! A la combinación le faltaba el número final. Ni más ni menos. Solo era cuestión de probar las diez posibles cifras nuevas, agregando los números del 0 al 9 y una de ellas, sería la correcta. Luego, a casita y a olvidarme de la redundante y pesada de Miko para siempre.

Un minuto después, la dichosa puertecita se abrió. En el exterior se escuchaba el alboroto típico de una batalla épica: "señora, es hora de su medicina…señora…no…el modo Happosai no…". No hice caso. Allí dentro estaba por fin el dichoso tomo 39. Además, había otras muchas cosas. En realidad la caja fuerte se trataba de la puerta a una nueva habitación repleta de oro, joyas y un largo pasillo que parecía dar al exterior…normal…la puerta trasera, la última parte de la pieza no había sido construida nunca.

No pude saborear mi éxito demasiado tiempo. Una Hapossai rumikesca tiró abajo la puerta del salón y se aproximó a mi posición con sendas bombas en las manos. Por detrás, Yusuf porfiaba por detenerla.

-Corre -le dije a Miko mientras apretaba entre mis puños el original perdido de Ranma ½-. Salgamos por la salida trasera.

-¡MI TESORO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI TESORO!

Corríamos como locos y de la mano mientras las bombas iban cayendo detrás de nosotros. A cada paso la luz final del túnel se hacía más y más grande hasta que se abrió de par en par y dio paso a…un precipicio de varios metros de altura. Demasiado cinematográfico para mi gusto pero real. Muy real. Tanto que daba vértigo.

Una nueva bomba de estruendo nos hizo caer a los dos casi sobre el borde…y el tomo, por supuesto, salió disparado hasta quedarse haciendo equilibrio sobre el filo de la pared rocosa. Un poco de viento y ya podía despedirme de él. Estaba por arrojarme con alma y vida sobre él, cuando la decimoquinta bomba de estruendo cayó por detrás de mi. Justo donde se encontraba Miko. Mientras el anhelado tomo resbalaba por la pendiente, yo me volteé y la cogí en brazos. Estaba ilesa.

-Makoto –me dijo-. ¿Lo has dejado caer abajo por mi? Si no tengo nada.

-Pero no lo sabía. ¿Soy tonto, no?

Desde luego no lo era. No, para nada. Había hecho lo correcto. Todo eso y más le decían los labios de Miko a los míos en forma de besos y más besos. Redundantes hasta el hartazgo y aún así, tan sabrosos los primeros como los últimos.

Más atrás, Rumiko había recuperado su semblante habitual.

-Lo siento, sensei. He perdido su tesoro.

-Traquilo, muchacho. Era falso. Nunca existió un final alternativo de Ranma ½.

-¿Cómo? ¿Era todo mentira?

-Claro. Ni sufro síndrome de Rumiko ni había olvidado la combinación ni me gusta personificar a Happosai.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque, ya lo he dicho muchas veces, en la fantasía quizá me gusten los finales abiertos pero en la realidad, los felices son los mejores.

Fin de la entrevista a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Historia Bonus.

Slenderman

Los amigos de Gohan se han obsesionado últimamente con un juego de ordenador llamado Slenderman. Básicamente es una imitación jugable de la película _The Blair Witch Project_. Manejamos a una persona en un bosque oscuro con una linternita de nada al que persigue un psicópata asesino: Slenderman. Los gráficos no son la octava maravilla pero la sensación de terror con los efectos especiales está muy bien conseguida. Obviamente, Gohan es un chico de pensamiento tan independiente y tan poco influenciable que no se sintió en la obligación de jugar a eso con los amigos a pesar de tenerle pavor a las películas de terror. No, para nada. Faltaría más…

La cuestión es que esa misma noche se fue a dormir diciendo: ¡Qué valiente que soy! ¡Hoy he jugando al SlenderMan y no he tenido miedo!

Hasta aquí todo normal. También normal que se despertara a las tres de la mañana llorando y que yo me levantara gritando: "¡Lo sabía!". Lo extraño fue todo lo que ocurrió después. Parecía que iba bien la cosa pues logré consolarle con bastante facilidad. Bastó con señalarle el poster de Goku que tiene colgado en su pared y explicarle que Slenderman es más débil que Mr. Satan y que por tanto Goku lo haría pelota con un Hame-hame-ha si se le ocurría aparecer por allí. Luego se durmió a la primera, Bulmita se pasó a mi cama con Minefine7 y yo me quedé en la cama de Bulmita velando por el sueño de Gohan. Una media hora después…

-Chocolate…CHOCOLATEEEEE.

-¿Qué te pasa, Gohan?

-¡CHO-CO-LA-TE!

Me levanté encendí la luz y…sí, lo habéis adivinado. Gohan hablaba dormido. Primero fue solo eso. Luego se puso a debatir en sueños sobre si el Slenderman sería real, luego sobre cuál sería la evolución de un pokemon si se fusionara con otro pokemon y así se pasó la noche entera.

Al día siguente, cuando comprobé que no recordaba nada, comprendí una cosa muy importante: por qué Bulmita con seis años todavía sigue colándose en nuestra habitación por las noches. No es que Bulmita sea mimosa solamente. También hay que tener en cuenta que a Gohan durmiendo, no hay quién le aguante.

Fin de la Historia Bonus.

Si alguno de vosotros también habla en sueños, cree conocer el final alternativo perfecto de Ranma ½ o le gusta las redundancias, no dudéis en compartirlo.

* * *

Comentarios

Estimada Ai. Me alegra que te sientas mejor y estés de mejor humor. La Doctora I originalmente era Ibuki y el Doctor H, Hachiro pero fui censurado. Igual hoy me desquité metiendo a Yusuf.

El Teniente Hernández podría perfectamente ser medio mexicano. En todo caso es un personaje de otras historias mías (reclutado de urgencia para tapar el vacío existencial que dejaron los despedidos).

No te creas. D4 tiene un poderoso mundo interior que todavía no ha explorado. Nooo, mentira. Sobre Secretaria Cuatro...ya aparecerá en algún otro momento para completar su historia personal.

Estimado LuyyiAVG. Imagino que este de corte humorístico te habrá gustado más. Sin contar que casi no aparecen Ranma y Akane.

Para mí, hay dos Nabikis. La capitalista que ignora el amor en favor del dinero y la otra, la que supongo sin pruebas que existe. La tímida que se disfraza de capitalista para no tener que demostrar sus emociones.

Estimada minefine7. Debo de sufrir de síndrome de Estocolmo. Gracias por censurarme, mi amor.

Estimado Hikarus (cap. 70). Te esperaba y bastante rápido has vuelto dado todo lo que cuentas. Tuve paciencia en esa ocasión de la historia bonus como a veces no la tengo. Todos tenemos nuestro lado temperamental.

Estimado Hikarus (cap. 71). Sí, ahora entra Secretaria Cuatro a poner todo patas arriba. Aunque a estas alturas ya sabes que no es mala ni pone realmente nada patas arriba.

Estimado Hikarus (cap. 72). Tienes razón. Secretaria Cuatro se parece un poco a Shampoo. Se separaron porque Akane queire tener hijos y Ranma no...por razones que se revelan en el último capítulo.

Estimado Hikarus (cap. 73). Ranma ya es adulto. Ha madurado hasta convertirse en Primer Ministro. En algunas cosas sigue siendo igual y en otras, es muy diferente.

Bulmita es una tirana. Manda en casa, en el cole, por la calle, etc...pero la queremos.


End file.
